Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction
by FlygonNick
Summary: As the Pokémon world enters a golden age of Exploration, a great evil returns to finish what it started. With ancient prophecies, deadly outlaws, poor weather conditions and the colorful crew of the Delphox Guild to contend with, can a human-turned-Chimchar and his partner Pikachu confront the world's greatest threat yet? Or will the very fabric of nature unravel at the seams?
1. Welcome To Your Rebirth

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Hello, one and all, and welcome to my newest story!_

 _This story pays homage to a series that is rather unappreciated, and shows a depth to the Pokémon series that has always left an impression on me. The Mystery Dungeon series have always held a special place in my heart, and as a result I have begun this story._

 _Now, for those familiar with my work before, you know that I love feedback. Reviews, messages, PM's, and all that stuff. I love it. Feedback and support are what keep stories going for years. It is the readers that keep writers like me inspired to weave incredible tales of wonder, so please let me hear it._

 _This story has been another one I have had in mind for a while, but hasn't had a proper outlet until now. I actually started posting this story shortly before posting this revised version, but stopped soon afterwards due to life obligations and some severe writer's block. However, with over a third of the story's outline totally done and good brainstorming sessions in mind for the future, I firmly believe that I'm back on track for this story._

 _While I'll be able to stay ahead of schedule for chapter uploads, I'll be updating solely when I think it's time to update. This is due to revision reasons and so I don't have to throw a chapter up after a long day of work and feel like I'm rushing things. I'd like to give myself some leeway room. I want it to be done the right way, and with no regrets. This story is going to be going on for quite some time, and I'm excited to get started on it once more._

 _So for now, I hope my new and old reviewers and readers will enjoy this story. I'm excited to be able to finally start on this story, officially my 6_ _th_ _story but my 4_ _th_ _one that is on my profile._

 _Now…Let's begin our tale. A tale of danger, excitement, friendship, betrayal, and most of all…Adventure!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Act 1: Introductions_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Welcome to Your Rebirth_

* * *

Welcome!

This is a portal that leads to the world inhabited only by Pokémon.

Beyond this gateway, many new experiences and incredible adventures await you.

However, first…You must answer some questions.

These questions will be used to gauge just what kind of person you are. For you see, in the realm of Pokémon, one's personality reflects who they really are inside.

Are you gentle yet strong, like a Dragonite?

Are you ferocious and determined, like a Houndoom?

Or are you something else entirely? Perhaps something more?

Now, be sure to be truthful when you answer my questions!

Are you ready?

 _Yes…_

Good. Then let's begin.

You're walking along a road when you come to a fork in the path that goes left and right. You hear that there is a great treasure on the left path. Which path do you go down?

 _The left path for sure. I mean, it's possible it's a trap, but you never know for sure until you try._

Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?

 _I'd probably laugh and then help them up._

Would you call yourself the adventurous type? Do you prefer to go out and do new things, or just stay home?

 _I like going out, especially with friends. I like trying new things and learning new stuff. Well…interesting stuff, anyway._

Do you like to imagine things for your own amusement, then? Would you say that you have a very active imagination?

 _Oh yeah, absolutely. Sometimes it's nice to just think. You know?_

Of course, of course. Now, do you have good study habits?

 _Not really._

Hmm…Your friends are making plans to go hang out, just out of earshot. What do you think in this situation?

 _I'd want to go with them, of course! I like spending time with my friends!_

You're sitting down in class and you hear someone pass gas. What do you do in this situation?

 _I'd fall onto the ground laughing of course. That's hilarious!_

So your friend tells you that they have good news and bad news for you…Which do you want to hear first?

 _The bad news…Always the bad news first._

Do other people often call you childish? Do they say that you should grow up and act your age?

 _Yeah…All the time._

A man is violently harassing a woman in the middle of broad daylight, and no one seems to be helping. What do you do?

 _Hmm…I guess I'd have to find some way to help. I'd get the man's attention and try to-No, that's dumb. I'd try to help directly, but I'm not sure how I'd help…I'd probably make the situation worse. Just like always…_

How do you mean?

 _I've always been a screw up…A nobody. No one pays attention to me, and I act out to try and be noticed but…I'm nothing but a stupid kid._

But you said you have friends. Or is this not the case?

 _I do but…Not real friends. More like people who just kind of…know me. I want friends, but I'm just no good at making them. I'm immature, dumb, and I keep driving people away…_

But you have the potential to grow and learn, and become something more. We are all children at some point. There is no shame is being a child, as immaturity can be remedied. You can work on your flaws as well, if you are determined.

 _R-really?_

Of course. Now, onto the next question. What do you desire most?

 _Out of everything…People who care. All my life, I've been surrounded by people who don't really care about me. Its why I act the way I do…I want people to notice me. Care for me…Make me feel like I matter...I want true friends…_

Interesting…

 _Huh?_

Do you feel that someone like you can make the world a better place?

 _I…I want to…But I'm just a screw up. I think that maybe someday I can make the world a better place, but there's so much bad…and I'm just me…I can't do it alone…_

Do you think that you're a good person?

 _I think I'm good…but I know I can be a better person than I am now._

I see…Thank you for answering my questions. I have determined just what kind of person that you are.

You are…the _**naïve**_ type.

You are childish. You seek the attention of others. You can also be selfish and unkind at times, though this is unintentional on your part. At heart, you are a good person. You want to be noticed, so that it will seem that people care about you. You wish for nothing more than to find people who will give you love and respect.

But you do not have to act out to find such things. There are people who care about you because of who you are, not for what you do. Seek these people out and keep them close, and you will find comfort in their friendship.

You seek adventure and discovery, and enjoy experiencing new things. You are curious and happy and enjoy jokes and excitement, yet you feel alone at times. You lack experience and are immature, but time can cure this. You are unafraid to delve into the dark, especially with someone you trust by your side.

But you have a lot of growing up to do. What you seek is not an unobtainable goal, but it is one that will require you to take the mantle of leader. Become someone people admire, through age, wisdom, and strength, and you will find what you want more than anything else.

 _Really?_

Yes…Now, let me determine the sort of aura you possess. Who you truly are. What lies within…

Now please…Hold still…Breath in…and out…There…

Your aura is…a **fierce burning gold!**

 _G-gold? Me?_

A gold that will never fade. A gold that represents the child you are and the cheerful and uplifting personality you possess. One who tries to be happy and wishes others to be happy as well, despite you being such a jokester. It's a fiery sort of gold that represents a spirit that will never falter in the face of adversity. You will never give up. No matter how broken and beaten you are, your resolve will not waver. But it also means that you will rely on others on your journey. You will find strength in your friends, who will show you what truly matters to you.

It a gold that others look to for strength as well. This golden aura is a beautiful thing, young one. It suggests that you will go on to do great things, but it also suggests that you have a long road ahead of you. You are pure and naïve, and you have many flaws. Some would consider you a failure and a nobody, but you will find friends who will show you otherwise.

A naïve person like you… **will be a Chimchar!**

 _I…Wow…_

Now it is time to choose your partner. A lifelong ally and friend that will remain by you always.

Choose wisely…

Ah...Good choice.

Now, it is time for you to enter the world of Pokémon. You will remember nothing of your previous life, nor what you were like as a human, or even the reason why you were sent to this world in the first place. You will only remember your name, and that is all. This conversation will be beyond your grasp within moments. Even now, your memories are fading.

But fear not, young one. I believe in you and your strength. Grow, explore, and save this world. Burn gold like the sun and light the way to this great new adventure!

FlygonNick presents…

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction


	2. Arrival and Awakening

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Hello again, everyone._

 _I apologize for the long wait, as I needed a month or so to get used to my new job and new work schedule, on top of some extra time to fix my laptop. Now that some time has passed, and I'm used to these new changes in my life, I should be good to go._

 _That said, I've also had a chance to brainstorm a large chunk of the story and get my thoughts together. So, I've decided to revamp the story by posting revised and edited versions of the chapters that went up, in addition to a few new ones, to catch back up to where I was previously. I'll also only be posting chapters when I feel that they're ready to go up, not when my self-imposed deadline has arrived. I realize now that trying to do that was causing me to stress out and rush the story, and I refuse to do that. Updates shouldn't take any more than a few weeks, but no promises. We'll just see._

 _Anyway, shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes Lord rage quit, Xehanorto, SilverScepter, and SpoonyAzul. You all rock, and thank you for my first reviews. For those that end up reviewing these new chapters, I'll add your names to my reviewer shoutout section in the next update for each chapter like normal. For those of you who reviewed the end note that I made a few weeks back, I'll give you a shoutout in Chapter 15, which is mostly done anyway._

 _And on that note…_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Arrival and Awakening_

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon for the Varos region as the sleeping Pokémon below began to awaken from their slumbers. The residents of one of the largest settlements in the region, Emerald City, began to go about their day. Preparing their shops and heading out onto the streets while plucky Explorers began to prepare themselves for a dangerous trek out into the world.

Emerald City, as the name would imply, was a large settlement based at the edge of a massive forest, surrounded by lush green trees and situated at the edge of a large lake on the left of the city and a mountain to the north. The city thrived, though, due to the road systems that run through the forest that were closely monitored and protected, allowing travelers to come and go as they please from the flourishing city. If one were to be travelling the Crossroads that led out of the city, they may have seen an interesting sight.

"Come on…Come on, Spark. You've got this. You have totally…completely…got this…"

The young Pikachu looked expectantly at the castle-like building in front of him, bobbing up and down on his feet with small bursts of electricity coming out of his cheeks as he starred down the castle in front of him.

It was a rather grand and imposing structure located at the edge of the mountain, with a red and orange iron gate sealing the entrance. The castle itself was made of a strange black material that gleamed when hit by sunlight and gave off a feeling of warmth and power.

The Delphox Guild.

Spark's body shook with apprehension as his black eyes shone with excitement and fear. He had tried several times to gather his nerve to actually walk over to the place, but hadn't succeeded in getting in.

"No…I can do this. This is what you want. You can't be a timid little coward forever," Spark said to himself, trying to will away his fears, but to no avail.

"Step forward, onto the plate…STEP…FORWARD…" the Pikachu muttered to himself, and after a moment he took a step forward. And then another. And then another.

He was now standing on a stone slab. A cracked and weathered stone that glowed black at regular intervals. It was his ticket into the building.

Suddenly darkness surrounded him. The sky and mountain next to him were gone, replaced with a world of purple and black. The world was gone and he standing alone in a world of shadows and darkness, where only he remained. Spark shut his eyes tight as his heart began to beat rapidly, fear and horror pounding through him.

 _ **"Here again, I see…"**_ a cool voice said from nowhere.

"I'm not scared of you! I'll pass your test this time! C-come out!" Spark yelled, trying to sound brave. If only he was. He'd only ever battled to protect himself, and never done so in the way that the members of the Guild had. He was weak, but he could become stronger and braver…right?

Little did Spark know that a purple ghost that resembled a head and two hands floated out from the ground, smirking to himself. He had a yellow scarf wrapped around his body awkwardly with a small egg-like emblem on it. He blended in almost perfectly with the dark world around him.

" _This is going to be awesome…"_ the ghost thought to himself, floating forward until he was practically touching the terrified rodent.

"Boo!" the purple ghost whispered in his ear, his words a hiss and utterly terrifying, dispelling the nightmare world he had conjured the moment he spoke. The Pikachu screamed in horror and bolted down the path back towards the city as fast as it could, and within moments the ghost Pokémon was cackling to himself in glee.

"Oh Arceus…Priceless every time that coward shows up...I have to tell Snow about this," the ghost said as it floated through the floor.

The Pikachu bolted down the path and down the steps, hurrying as fast as it can. It rushed by a few Pokémon heading into Emerald City, some of them offering him a quick hello while others laughed a little at the terrified mouse. Spark ran down the path as his heart pounded wildly, finally coming upon a section of the massive forest where the path ended. Spark dashed through the trees for a few more minutes before finally slowing his pace, a look of shame on his face.

"Urf…Why am I such a coward…Mom and Dad were such awesome explorers…Why can't I get the courage to even try and apply for the Guild? And that shadow world…every time it gets me…I'm such a worthless little rat…" Spark sighed as he trudged through the woods. He glanced up and saw a gorgeous sunrise just over the horizon, something that made his heart flutter for a moment.

He imagined then travelling through a dangerous and dark dungeon, using his abilities to fend off rogue Pokémon to get the treasure that was surely within the dungeon. And then, after recovering the treasure, returning to the outside and being met with the beautiful sight of the sun rising.

Spark sighed…Maybe his dream of being an Explorer, just like his parents…Just wasn't meant to be.

Spark continued to walk through the forest, and eventually walked into a clearing where he beheld an odd sight. It was a Pokémon that was lying unconscious on the grass, a pained expression on its face.

"Gah! W-what happened?" the Pikachu said worriedly, rushing over to the downed figure.

It was a small orange, red, and light yellow colored monkey. That struck the Pikachu as odd, since fire-types were rather scarce in this area. From the looks of the small Pokémon, it seemed like it was a Chimchar, which was even odder. They were usually down towards southern Varos, and were hardly ever seen here. He slowly approached the downed figure, and to his relief he saw that the Pokémon was breathing.

"Well…its alive at least…Hey…are you OK?" the Pikachu said in a low voice. After a moment the Chimchar stirred, but then remained still.

"Umm…Hey! Wake up!" Spark said louder, tapping the Chimchar in the stomach with his tail. The monkey began to stir and opened its eyes, dark blue orbs that bespoke confusion. Spark let out a yelp of surprise and quickly took a few steps back from the strange Pokémon. The Chimchar pushed itself up off of the ground, only to fall back down with a groan of pain. Spark hesitated for a moment before he shook his head slightly and ran forward.

"H-hey, hold on. Let me help…easy there…" the Pikachu said quietly as it helped the Chimchar to its feet. The fire-monkey looked around for a moment, utterly bewildered as he beheld the forest around him.

"W-where…am I?" the Chimchar said, his voice filled with wonder. From the tone of his voice seemed to be roughly the same age as Spark, who took a step back.

"You're on the outskirts of Emerald City, next to Tenebrae Forest. I found you knocked out in the middle of this clearing here and had to wake you up. I was really worried, but I'm glad you're alright!" the Pikachu said with a small laugh. The Chimchar looked at the Pikachu in surprise and took a step back.

"Uh…did you just talk?" the Chimchar said, looking both amazed and weirded out.

"Uh…yeah, I did. You did too," Spark said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, of course I did. But you're a Pikachu, how can you talk?" the Chimchar asked.

"Um, because I can? You're a Chimchar and you can talk," the Pikachu said with a small smile, sounding amused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Chimchar! I'm a human," The fire-monkey said as he crossed his arms. The Pikachu blinked in surprise and took a step back.

"W-what!? A human? But you…You look just like a Chimchar, at least to me," Spark said, confusion in his tone. The Chimchar opened his mouth to reply, but then looked down at his hands to see them looking much more… _different_ than he remembered. The Chimchar began to panic, looking at his body worriedly, before he ran over to a nearby stream and let out a yell at the sight of his reflection.

"W-what the…I really am a Chimchar!" the Pokémon yelled loudly, his voice echoing around through the forest. Spark frowned for a moment, thinking.

"This Chimchar actually believes he's a human…But that's impossible…isn't it?" Spark wondered aloud to himself before shaking his head. This can't have been the first time something like this had happened…Right? No, he had read somewhere that this had happened before. He would have to find out where, later.

"H-hey!" Spark said to the Chimchar, who had his hand on his chin thinking. The fire-chimp looked over to Spark, who cautiously walked over to him.

"So, you still think you're a human?" Spark asked the Chimchar.

"Think? I know I'm a human. I guess…I got turned into a Chimchar somehow…" the confused Pokémon trialed off, shaking his head.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you?" Spark asked, earning a shake of the head in reply.

"Actually…I don't remember anything…Everything's a blur…I just know that this isn't right. I'm a human, not a Pokémon…" the Chimchar said firmly.

"OK…Then what's your name?" Spark asked, somewhat desperately. The Chimchar blinked after a moment and then smiled a little.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Riley. Nice to meet you," the Chimchar said with a grin, extending a hand towards the Pikachu, who smiled after a moment and shook Riley's hand in response.

"I'm Spark. And likewise," Spark said with a sigh of relief.

"So…Spark. You don't believe me when I say I'm a human, do you?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who frowned and thought about it.

"You know what…for some reason, I actually do," Spark admitted, smiling after a moment.

"Really?" Riley said in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. I'm not sure why, but it doesn't feel like you're lying to me. Anyway, its nice see that you're friendly, at least," Spark said with a small laugh.

"Why is it important that I'm nice?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who sort of just shrugged in reply.

"Things have gotten a bit rough recently, what with the natural disasters and the rogue Pokémon. It's always good to see a friendly face nowadays," Spark said with a grin, moving his tail behind him.

"Yeah…I'm still really confused, though. What happened to me…Why am I a Chimchar? And why can't I remember anything?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head.

"I don't know, Riley. I hope that-" the Pikachu began to say before a loud snarl interrupted him.

"What are you two idiots doing in MY FOREST!?"

The two Pokémon jumped back in surprise before the clearing darkened considerably. The Pikachu shrank back, shaking now, as a sinister growl ripped through the forest.

"How dare you…Coming into my forest without my permission? You will pay for this, little children…" the voice snarled at them.

"Who is that?" Chimchar muttered to Spark, who shook his head.

"I heard about this from a friend of mine…This thing is some kind of thief that showed up here a week ago. He's really good at covering his tracks, and no one's been able to catch him…I completely forgot about him being here…" Spark said in a terrified mutter, causing Riley to frown.

"So he's a bad guy…Hey! Leave us alone!" Riley yelled into the air.

"What are you doing!?" Spark yelped as Riley took a step forward.

"What gives you the right to suddenly tell us what to do? You don't own us or this forest, so come on out and make me!" Riley yelled into the trees.

"N-no, you don't have to do that!" Spark yelled to the unseen foe, who chuckled quietly, his voice bouncing through the trees around the two children.

"Ah…We have a couple of kids who think they can play Explorer? Come to my forest and try and apprehend me…Very well, I accept your challenge!" the voice growled as a pair of pink glowing eyes appeared from a nearby bush, narrowing evilly. Riley felt a spike of fear go through him as Spark began to shake in fear, but Riley took a step forward.

"Are you crazy!?" Spark asked the Chimchar, who shook his head.

"No…But that isn't right. He shouldn't be doing this," Riley said to Spark, who shook his head as the leaves by the bush began to rustle. After a moment, Spark grabbed Riley and began to pull him away.

"Follow me! Its our only c-c-hance!" Spark yelled to Riley, who resisted and pulled away from Spark.

"Why? You're a Pikachu! Zap him or something!" Riley insisted.

"I'm a terrible fighter and Zane is way stronger than me! Now come on! We can escape him if w-we…Go this way!" Spark said as he ran ahead. Riley glanced back as the rustling bushes before he started running after the Pikachu. It was awkward for Riley, running with these new legs, but he realized he would have to get used to it for now. He wondered if he could use fire?

After a minute or two of running, the woods began to grow darker. The trees took on a menacing look and the color of the leaves changed to a deeper shade of green. The sunlight pouring in from the trees became more and more scarce, and Riley and Spark couldn't help but shudder as the shadows swirled around them as the wind picked up and moved the branches overhead.

"W-where are we?" Riley asked Spark, who remained silent with a scared expression as his face. Riley looked behind them to see if that Pokémon was following them, only to see a large rock face blocking the path they had just walked through. Riley turned back around and saw that trees now blocked them in on all sides, with one or two paths stretching out deeper into the forest. Riley blinked in surprise, but then turned around as he felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulders.

"This is the _real_ Tenebrae Forest...it's a Mystery Dungeon, Riley," Spark said as he drew closer to Riley, shaking in terror.

"What's that-?" Riley began to ask before a loud snarl echoed throughout the forest, causing Spark to let out a small whimper of fear. Riley looked around the dark forest and clenched his fists. He'd find some way to get them out of here...

Somehow.


	3. Tenebrae Forest

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy folks._

 _So, it occurred to me (meaning someone messaged me and made me realize I messed up), that I probably should have explained that I deleted all of the chapters except 1 and have begun re-uploading them._ _I'm currently working my way through what chapters are done and revising them, fixing any errors I see, and then reposting them here. It will take a bit before I'm caught up, so please bear with me._

Anyway, s _houtout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included Lord rage quit and two new reviewers known as Flyg0n and shadowcreeper5. Thanks for the support!_

 _Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Tenebrae Forest_

* * *

Tenebrae Forest 1F:

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Zane roared as the two Pokémon flinched at the fury in his tone. He sounded as if he was very far away, but still close enough to be a threat to them. Riley frowned at the thought of some bully having the nerve to pull this kind of thing, but he addressed Spark with his question again.

"What's a Mystery Dungeon?" Riley asked, glancing around at their surroundings once more. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides. Two small paths were in front of them, further leading into the dark forest.

"I didn't even bring any supplies…I hope we can find the end of the Dungeon quickly. I think it's only 3 or 4 floors," Spark muttered with a quiver in his voice, shaking his head.

"Earth to Spark. Come in Spark," Riley said, snapping his fingers…paws…whatever he had now. This was already confusing enough. He'd just say he had hands.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Riley. Um, its kind of…complicated. Mystery Dungeons are…well, they're mazes. They're basically kind of like a labyrinth of sorts within nature. From what I understand of them, they're cursed to be ever-changing. Never quite the same. You can go into a Mystery Dungeon twice and it'll look completely different..." Spark said quietly, huddling closer to his new-found friend. He sounded terrified, awed, and curious all at the same time.

"Do you know the way out?" Riley asked, looking around the dark forest. Sunlight streamed down from overhead, but the massive amounts of tree cover made the woods rather dark, with shadows all around the Pokémon duo. When a large breeze rolled through the forest, it shook the trees and caused the shadows to swirl and move, making them look like they were dancing around the ground.

"No. No one really knows the path a Mystery Dungeon can make. That said, items and Pokémon are also a part of the Dungeon here as well. The Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons are usually wild and violent…not fun. I say that these places are cursed. I've heard some even call them distortions in reality itself," Spark said with a shudder.

"What happens if you can't get out?" Riley asked Spark.

"Well…You can stay in here and starve to death, if you can't find a way out of the Dungeon. Or you can get knocked out and hope that the Dungeon pushes you out of it. I don't really know, Riley. This is my first time in one of these in a really long time," Spark admitted quietly.

"You know a lot about these places," Riley said as he continued to look around his surroundings.

"I…I've studied them quite a bit…I'm nowhere close to an expert or anything. Even novice explorers know more than me," Spark said quietly, eyeing the trees above with a wary expression.

"Still…So, what now?" Riley asked the Pikachu, hoping he would know. He wasn't disappointed when the Pikachu pointed to the nearest path that led further into the forest.

"We have to find a stairway. It's how these Mystery Dungeons work. We have to make our way to the stairs on each floor of the dungeon and go all the way through it. After that…well, I don't know. We should be OK after that," Spark said with a shudder.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. You want to lead the way?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head vehemently.

"Scaredy cat. I'll go first then," Riley said lightly as he walked towards the dark path, Spark close behind. The two Pokémon slowly made their way through the dirt path, thankfully being small enough to avoid the overhead branches. Riley took a deep breath of the warm forest air before exhaling quietly. It was something that felt…calming to him. Maybe he used to do that as a human?

He wondered, but he would never know…or would he?

"So, what else should I be on the lookout for?" Riley asked Spark, trying to keep himself from dwelling on his personal problems and focusing on staying alive.

"There's wild Pokémon in here, of course. Some Mystery Dungeons even have traps and criminals lurking in them, but I doubt anyone would hide in here," Spark replied after a moment.

"Except us."

"…I see your point."

"What kind of wild Pokémon? Should we be worried?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"The Pokémon in here are different than what you would expect. I think maybe some Oddish and a few Pidgey. Some Zubat and Golbat are found occasionally. Maybe a Phantump or two. All of them are wild and feral, save for some of the stronger and older ones. They will viciously protect their territory with all their might. I don't think there's anything too bad in here…This is a pretty low threat Dungeon as far as they go. Though with Zane tailing us, I can't say that for too long," Spark replied as the two Pokémon made their way down the dirt path. Riley was amazed by the denseness of the trees that surrounded them. It really was a maze…

The duo emerged into a clearing, still surrounded by trees, but with a wooden staircase in front of them. Spark's attention was immediately drawn to a sleeping ghost/tree-like creature about twenty yards away, roughly the size of Riley.

"That's a Phantump. It'll leave us alone as long as we don't let it wake it up. Come on, this way," Spark said as he pointed to another side path. The duo quickly headed into the dark path and after a minute or two of walking, they emerged in another clearing, where a large wooden staircase sat in the middle of the room, leading into a cluster of trees. Riley saw Spark's face light up as he raced towards it, causing him to have to run after the electric mouse. The two ran up the stairway, but as they did so their vision blurred and the room darkened. Before they could even register what had happened, they were on the next floor with the staircase behind them gone.

* * *

Tenebrae Forest 2F:

* * *

"Ugh…That was weird," Riley said as he shook his head. It didn't even make sense. They went up wooden staircase to a series of trees…that led them back to the forest floor?

"It's the magic of the Dungeon in effect. You never know what these places will throw at you…But that's kind of why they're so interesting…so exciting…" Spark trailed off, a small smile on his face.

"Exciting? But you seem so scared of this place," Riley asked, confused by the statement.

"I am scared, Riley. But that's part of why I want to become an Explorer. To become braver and better and to make my…well, I want to be stronger anyway," Spark amended, as if he had stopped himself from saying something he didn't want to say. "I want to travel and explore what secrets this wonderful world has hidden away. Discover sacred treasures and meet new Pokémon…All the while becoming stronger and growing. These Mystery Dungeons are the epitome of what it means to be an Explorer," Spark said before he stopped himself, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"But, like we both said, I'm kind of a…well, coward. I'm not strong…I guess I have a really long way to go before I'm worth anything," Spark said, his smile fading completely after a few moments.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Sure, you may not be the best right now, but you're not even an Explorer, are you?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"Then you have room to grow and get stronger and stuff. Heck, you could probably beat me in a battle really easily!" Riley laughed, causing Spark to smile a little.

"True," Spark agreed before the sound of furious chirping caught the attention of the two Pokémon. Both turned around to see two brown and cream-colored birds with pink beaks glaring at the two of them from atop a nearby tree. Both birds suddenly flapped their wings and shot into the air, furiously chirping for a moment before they raced towards the two young Pokémon.

"What are those things!?" Riley yelped as the birds rushed him, with one knocking him to the ground and the other kicking sand in Spark's face, causing him to yell out and frantically try and brush the sand out of his face, with mixed results.

"Agh! These are Pidgey!" Spark yelled as two of the birds flew back into the air and circled around, tweeting angrily at the two young Pokémon on the ground.

"We'll have to fight them then!" Riley said to Spark, who looked at him as if he was insane.

"No way! We need to get out of here!" Spark cried out. The two birds flying overhead darted at the Pikachu, who screamed and ran in the other direction. Both birds dive-bombed the startled rodent, who yelled out in pain as the two birds began to peck at him. Riley frantically looked around for something to use as a weapon, considering he had no idea how to attack in this body. He spotted three grey stones nearby and ran over to them, picking them up with his arms and running over towards Spark, who was yelping in pain.

All of a sudden, Spark let out a cry and his body became engulfed in electricity, with a bolt rushing from his body and striking down one of the Pidgey, knocking it out effortlessly. Riley drew back his hand, rock in his paw, and hurled it at the other Pidgey that was eyeing the Pikachu with ill-intentions.

The rock's aim was true, smacking into the head of the Pidgey as it made a move to go towards Spark. The Pidgey let out a cry of pain, drawing Spark's attention. Spark attacked with a second burst of lightning, taking down the second rogue bird.

"There…That should do it. Thank goodness for Thundershock," Spark said with a slight pant as Riley dropped the other two rocks he had in his hands. Riley took a moment and observed the damage Spark had endured, seeing that the Pikachu was covered in scratches and cuts, with some bleeding freely. Riley could feel bruises already forming where the Pidgey had tackled him. Riley helped Spark get some of the dirt out of his eyes, helping him see mostly better. After a moment, the two Pokémon saw the staircase in the corner of the room, but also spotted something else on the ground.

"Interesting. Those two Pidgey must have been guarding some items. Let's see…" Spark said as he made his way over to the stairway, picking up two items. One of them was a small blue round berry, while the other was a rather large seed, roughly the size of Riley's new hand.

"What are those?" Riley asked Spark.

Spark held up the berry and said "This is an Oran Berry, which is commonly used to heal injuries and restore health. Just one bite can revitalize you. And this," Spark held up the seed he was holding, "Is a Blast Seed. These are usually used by Rescue and Exploration Teams in the field. If you eat one, it lets you shoot out a burst of fire from your mouth. It's really handy for weaker teams."

"Wow, that's awesome. What happens if you throw them? Do they still work?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"I don't think it's as effective, but it's good if you want to get the drop on a strong opponent. Unfortunately, I can't hold both of these. We didn't bring a bag or anything," Spark reminded Riley.

Riley nodded and said, "Let's split the berry between us and I'll hold the Blast Seed, just in case we need it. You'll probably do a bit more of the fighting here, anyway."

"R-right."

Spark set the seed on the ground and managed to tear the berry in half, giving Riley one half while the mouse gobbled down his half. Riley sniffed it for a moment before taking a tentative bite into it. The berry itself seemed to taste like a mixture of different flavors, bits of spicy and sweet and sour while tasting pretty good in general. Riley felt strength flow through him again, making the bruises and soreness he felt from the Pidgey attack earlier feel like nothing. Riley looked at Spark to see the scratches and bruises he had earlier were now totally healed, though the dried blood and dirt in his fur remained.

"That's some good medicine," Riley said with a grin, walking over to Spark and picking up the Blast Seed. Spark nodded in reply before a loud snarl tore through the floor.

"WHERE ARE YOU BRATS!? I'LL TEAR YOU APART WHEN I SEE YOU!"

"Yikes! We need to scram!" Spark said as he bolted up the staircase, with Riley close behind.

* * *

Tenebrae Forest 3F

* * *

"OK, we should be able to get out of here somehow if we get past this floor." Spark said as he glanced around frantically. Riley nodded and glanced around, only to see a ghost-like stump Pokémon floating towards Spark.

"Behind you!" Riley yelled at Spark, who quickly glanced to the side and jumped to Riley's side with a terrified yell.

"Phaaaaaaaa…" the Pokémon groaned as a shadow appeared on its face, causing Riley and Spark to yell out in horror as the ghost emitted a painful sound from its mouth that made their heads ache horribly in pain. A moment later, a bolt of electricity surged forward and hit the Phantump, knocking it out.

"That…sucked…" Riley said as he held his ears, trying to recover from whatever that attack had been.

"It'll pass. In Mystery Dungeons, your body's healing abilities are sped up. Though on the other hand you get hungrier faster. We need to move." Spark said as he rubbed his head. The two Pokémon darted down a side path, with darkness surrounding them on all sides.

"You've actually done a really good job in this place for someone so scared. Why don't you just go be an Explorer?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head as the two entered another clearing, with the stairs in sight a short distance away.

"Most Pokémon who want to become Explorers usually band together to make an Exploration Team. It's easier to navigate Mystery Dungeons and terrain in general with others backing you up. What few solo Explorers there are…are more than strong enough to handle the Dungeons on their own," Spark explained as they approached the staircase. A Pidgey flew at the duo from one of the side paths, but Spark dispatched it with a Thundershock, knocking the bird out of the sky. The bird did, however, drop a seed on the ground in front of the duo, who approached it. Spark picked up the seed gingerly and examined it for a moment.

"Stun Seed, I think. Anything that eats this will be paralyzed instantly for a short time. Though if you were to attack the Pokémon that ate this, it would break the paralysis," Spark explained to Riley.

"That sounds pretty handy. I guess Explorers have to know how to use all of the stuff you find within the Dungeons effectively, right?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"You don't always have to rely on yourself or your teammates. A true Explorer knows how to use their equipment well," Spark said after a moment, holding up the Stun Seed as if it were an example of what he was saying.

"You should hold on to that, then. Come on, this way," Riley said to Spark, who nodded and followed Riley up the stairway…

Which ended at a rock-face surrounded on all sides by trees and shadows. There were no paths in sight to take. There was no way to go but back the way they came.

"A dead end?" Riley said to Spark, who nodded with a tremble. He looked terrified again. His brief moments of courage were gone now.

"This…is the end of the dungeon…" Spark said quietly.

"So…now what?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who glanced behind his back and suddenly whirled around, shaking in horror.

"We die…" Spark whispered as he took a few steps back, shaking uncontrollably in horror. Riley turned around and saw something that made him take a step back in surprise.

The creature that had been hunting them had finally shown himself at last. It was a large cat-like Pokémon several times larger than Riley, with snow white fur and strange scar-like red streaks of red fur on one of its ears and in the middle of its chest with two red paws held out to the sides, clenching and unclenching. Its white tail moved slowly behind its back while it raised its hands, its jet black claws gleaming sinisterly through the sparse light in the woods as its pink eyes narrowed in glee. He was holding a large sack in his claws, which after a moment he threw it to the side of the room.

"Finally…You really thought you could escape the Great Zane, did you? THINK AGAIN!" the Pokémon growled as it approached the two young Pokémon. Riley then looked at Spark, shaking and terrified behind him, and felt his fear vanish.

He took a step towards the angry white Pokémon.

"Hey, Spark. Can I ask you something?" Riley asked in a low voice as the Zangoose approached.

"Y-y-yeah?"

"If I tried to take him on…Would you back me up?"

Spark blinked in surprise, and saw Riley looking back at him with a grin. It was a grin of confidence, in both himself and in Spark. What was going through this weird Chimchar's mind? He didn't know how to fight! How could he possibly think that he could take on something as big as a Zangoose like Zane!?

"Come on. We can take him. Who's to say we can't? You want to be a great Explorer, right? They probably have to overcome the odds all the time. This…can be your first obstacle. Let's overcome it," Riley said as he curled his hand into a fist, turning around to face a growling Zane. No fear. He had to face this down. He needed answers…he needed to live.

"DIE!" Zane snarled as it lunged forward, swinging a deadly claw at Riley, who jumped back and leered at it, his grin widening. Zane's anger faltered for a moment, as if he was thrown off by the Chimchar's sheer confidence, before he let out a loud growl and lunged at Riley, who was surprised by the growl and didn't move in time to dodge.

"THUNDERSHOCK!"

Riley shuddered as a yellow streak of lightning rushed by him and struck Zane in the stomach, electrocuting him and causing him to snarl in agony and seize up. Riley looked behind him and saw Spark close behind him, his face frowning but determined as he got down on all fours.

"If w-we're going down, we may as well go down s-swinging!" Spark yelled as he let the flow of lightning stop for a moment. It was clear he was a bit worn out from defending them in the Dungeon, as he was panting now from the effort. He had to have put a lot of effort into that Thundershock to stop Zane mid-attack.

"There we go!" Riley said with a laugh before he quickly turned towards the Zangoose, who was shuddering in pain and wasn't moving. Riley ran at the Pokémon, leaping up towards his face and began scratching him furiously with his new-found paws wherever he could, small streaks of white energy trailing behind his hands as he did so (for some reason). Zane let out a roar of fury and swatted at Riley, catching him in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp, his ribs throbbing horribly in pain. Riley felt the Blast Seed he had collected earlier fall to the ground next to him.

"No!" Spark yelled, preparing himself for another Thundershock as Riley forced himself to his feet.

"Not so fast!" Zane hissed, suddenly dashing forward and slashing at Spark, sending him flying across the room with swing of his paw. Spark let out a yell as he fell onto the ground some distance away. Zane turned to Riley and leered horribly at him, causing him to take a step back.

" _This isn't working! Spark's too tired and I can't really fight him head on...I wish I could use fire!"_ Riley thought as he glanced around the room, trying to think of something to use to his advantage.

" _You don't always have to rely on yourself or your teammates. A true explorer knows how to use his equipment well,"_ Spark's words called to him. Riley glanced down at the ground, where the Blast Seed he had collected earlier had fallen.

"Crazy idea time!" Riley said as Zane approached once more. There were streaks of red blood dripping down his face and his fur was singed in some places, but he was still raring to go.

"Spark, you OK?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Y-yeah…I'm about done though," Spark replied weakly, trying to get up now and managing to get on all fours again.

"I need one last Thundershock on my signal. I've got a plan!" Riley said as Zane charged at him, slashing at him and causing him to jump back, only to stumble onto the ground.

Zane rushed forward in a burst of speed and picked up the Chimchar with one claw while drawing back the other, grinning evilly as he prepared to deal the finishing blow. All of a sudden Spark shouted out "Hey Zane! Catch!"

The Zangoose glanced behind him, his mouth open in a snarl, before a yellow seed flew from Spark's paw and flew into Zane's mouth. The Zangoose hissed and choked before swallowing the seed completely. His body then seized up, causing him to let go of Riley. Zane took a step towards Riley before he froze completely, his body completely paralyzed except for a few light tremors that wracked his body.

"What did you do?" Riley asked as he dropped to the ground, now free from Zane's grip as he struggled to move. He took a moment to catch his breath and get to his feet.

"Stun seed, remember? He's paralyzed until we make a move. Are you ready?" Spark said as Riley walked over to his Blast Seed, picking it up and walking back over to Zane and holding it in his hands. He saw Zane's facial expression turn to fear as the Chimchar put the seed up to his lips.

"Let's do it! One this hits him, let him have it Spark." Riley said with a tired laugh before swallowing the Blast Seed whole. Riley took a deep shuddering breath, feeling a roaring heat burn up in him. It felt like his body was on fire from the inside out. His mouth was stinging and hurting, but on the inside it felt natural, as if with time he would get used to something like this. The fire inside was building up and building up, a raging inferno begging for release.

He decided to oblige.

Zane's eyes widened in horror as Riley opened his mouth, yelling "NOW!"

A plume of explosive fire erupted from the Chimchar's mouth, engulfing Zane and causing him to scream in pain as the flames seared him. At the same time, Spark charged up and let out one final Thundershock that struck Zane just after the explosive flames hit him, creating a massive explosion that sent both Riley and Zane flying across the room from the sheer force of it.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out as the Chimchar landed on the ground, wincing. Spark slowly made his way over to the human-turned-Pokémon, who looked up at him with a painful grin.

"Hehe…Did we get him?" Riley asked as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Spark looked over at Zane, who was unmoving now save for a weak moan of pain. His white fur was completely singed black, save for some spots on his back. Maybe their plan worked a bit too well…

"I'd say so. That was some really quick thinking, Riley. I almost thought we were done for," Spark said with a shaky sigh of relief.

"Nah, we had it handled. Two of us, one of him," Riley pointed out casually.

"I guess so. Wait…what's that bag that he was holding? That one over there," Spark asked after a moment. Riley walked over to the unconscious Pokémon, and found a bag belonging to _Lady Dela's Equipment Shop_ stashed on the other side of the room. It was the bag the Zangoose had been holding when he entered the clearing.

"This place sound familiar, Spark?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who nodded.

"Yeah. It's right in the middle of Emerald City. We should return that to Lady Dela. That looks like one of her special carrier bags that she uses for deliveries. There's no way a Pokémon like Zane would have one, because Lady Dela only uses this for special deliveries…Zane must have intercepted one of the carriers of Lady Dela and stole the equipment they were delivering," Spark reasoned as Riley picked up the bag. He spotted a colorful bow, a few scarfs, and few satchels inside of the large bag filled with coins of sorts.

"Poké, the currency that we use here," Spark said to Riley as he shot him a confused look. He held out a few coins with differing symbols and values on them in strange runes on them that resembled footprints.

"How do we get out of here, anyway?" Riley asked Spark, who pointed at a dark path that had appeared in the direction that they had entered the clearing in. It hadn't been there a few minutes ago, but here it was now.

"Mystery Dungeons defy the very laws of reality. They…play by their own rules," Spark said, shivering a little. The two Pokémon quickly made their way out of the Dungeon using the path that the place itself had created, leaving their beaten pursuer behind.


	4. Beyond the Horizon

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Hello again folks, and welcome to the latest chapter of PMD: GLD!_

 _Not much to change with this one, really. I've got to admit, some of the chapters don't really have much to fix at all, but it's still worth going through them a few times._

 _I'd like to take a moment and also plug the Freelancer Collaboration, of which I am a member of! I write for Agent Minnesota and Agent Indiana in "Phase Two Betrayal," and it's a barrel of fun. The Freelancer Collaboration is a group of some the greatest writers in the interwebs writing a collaborative series of awesome stories, and I absolutely recommend everyone to check out their stuff. They even have a Pokémon fanfic, "Chasing Shadows", on their page as well. Go check it out!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which included shadowcreeper5 and a new reviewer for this story, and by that I mean longtime supporter of my two other big fics, Mooman1706. Good to see your name pop up here again, buddy._

 _And on that note, here's the chapter._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Beyond the Horizon_

* * *

The two Pokémon made their way down the narrow path, limping out of the forest. Despite their victory, they were still beaten up pretty badly by Zane. While the two Pokémon walked, Spark tried to talk to Riley about Riley's past, but with no success.

After some time passed, Riley and Spark both felt a shudder through their bodies and their vision blur, causing them to close their eyes and blink furiously. When the two Pokémon opened their eyes, they found themselves back in the forest clearing that Zane had confronted them in. It was now about sundown, with the sun quickly descending downwards, sending beams of the light through the force and creating a cascade of shadows that slowly shifted around the clearing.

"See? We only just got out of there, and it's nearing sundown. Crazy, huh?" Spark said to Riley, who nodded. Spark frowned and said "I guess we wasted a lot of time in that place and even more time on the trek out of there."

"Looks like you were right about the Mystery Dungeon. You know your stuff, don't you?" Riley said to Spark, who blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"I g-guess so. My parents we're Explorers and they tried to make sure that I was well-prepared for whatever came my way. Sadly, I don't have their courage," Spark said with a small sigh.

"What do you think will happen to Zane? We beat him up pretty bad." Riley asked Spark, who glanced back in the general direction of the Mystery Dungeon.

"Most likely, he'll be kicked out of the Mystery Dungeon in a few minutes, because he was at the end of it. Once he regains consciousness, he'll either go back to whatever he was doing before or get picked up by Captain Firefang beforehand," Spark replied.

"Captain Firefang?" Riley asked.

"He's in charge of apprehending and transporting all criminals brought in by Exploration Teams and the like in this area. I expect he will find Zane on his evening patrol of the forest and the city and bring him in," Spark said as he glanced around.

"I just can't believe we did it…We made it through an entire Mystery Dungeon by ourselves…That was amazing…" Spark stated, sounding bewildered.

"Hey, you did really good back there. If you hadn't told me about the Blast Seed thing, we wouldn't have been able to overcome Zane," Riley said to Spark, who perked up at that.

"Yeah…We make a good team, huh?" Spark said as a patch of sunlight hit him, causing his to close his eyes and glance towards the setting sun. Spark sighed and opened his eyes, looking towards the setting sun with a smile on his face. He seemed calmer now…almost as if he was at peace for a moment.

"You ever wonder what else is out there, Riley?" Spark quietly asked Riley, who cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked the Pikachu, who looked away for a moment. Spark then motioned for Riley to follow him, and the human-turned-Pokémon followed him, curious. A few moments later, the duo had emerged at another clearing with several large stones on it. Spark darted forward and hopped up the stones effortlessly, as if he had done it many times before. Spark told Riley where to jump and go to, and within a minute the two Pokémon were standing on top of the tall rock, looking out over a clear view of the setting sun over the trees.

"You see…There's so much out there, beyond the horizon. Uncharted lands and Pokémon, new discoveries, items, and places. I want to see them all…I want to become stronger. I want to be like my parents before they…" Spark trailed off for a moment before he shook his head slightly and continued, "Braver. Better. I want to become someone that the other Pokémon talk about. A Pokémon that others can go to if they need help, one that other Pokémon can go to when they need someone to watch their back."

"How do you mean?" Riley asked Spark.

"Exploration Teams serve multiple functions within our world. Just like Rescue Teams, they venture within Mystery Dungeons and help preform jobs for Pokémon that need them done. Whether it's a rescue mission, retrieving a lost Pokémon, taking down a rogue Pokémon or finding an item in the Dungeon, Exploration and Rescue Teams help keep this chaotic world we live in safe. But…I've always wanted to become an Explorer. They're heroes to me…I've always wanted to be a hero, Riley," Spark said quietly, looking towards the sunset with a faraway look. He sounded wistful, as if he'd give anything to be like his parents. Like the many famous Pokémon Explorers in this world that made him so excited and thrilled.

" _How many times has he come to this rock…Wishing he could be better? Wishing he could do all of the things he said just now? Spark…"_ Riley thought to himself before the Pikachu spoke again.

"I've been trying to join up with the nearby Exploration Guild so I can chase my dream…But I can't even pass the Gatekeeper's test. I can't face the darkness on my own. My own weaknesses are too much to face. I get scared…and I run away," Spark said muttered, shaking his head dejectedly. Riley reached forward and put a hand on the Pikachu's shoulder.

"Hey, no one says that you _have_ to be brave, Spark. I don't think it works like that. You just have to get your courage up and take that leap. That's not bravery, that's showing how much you want that dream of yours. Don't let anyone discourage you from chasing that dream. You're a chicken, but in the end you and I both know you can become whatever you want to be," Riley said with a grin on his face.

 _"I wonder if I was a motivational speaker in my human life? Because that was awesome,"_ Riley thought to himself, rather pleased. Spark looked at the human-turned-Chimchar for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Yeah…Maybe you're right, Riley," Spark said before he looked back at the setting sun. Riley looked at the sun as it sent streaks of gorgeous light through the air. Orange, blue, pink mixing together in beautiful harmony.

"At least the sunsets in this world are like the ones in mine…I think," Riley said in a low voice, trying to remember if they were. After a few moments of trying to force up a memory, he gave up remarked, "Either way, they're still awesome."

"Riley…What are you going to do now?" Spark asked the Chimchar, who remained silent. He didn't have an answer. He was in a world he didn't understand, with no memories of who he was save for a just name. He was lost and alone with no idea how to use the body he now had.

"You know…We made a really good team back in Tenebrae Forest. We managed to take out a criminal much stronger than the both of us by working together. We made it through a Mystery Dungeon on our first go with no supplies or planning," Spark said slowly, a small smile on his face.

"True…" was all Riley said in reply, wondering where Spark was going with this.

"Riley…I know this is kind of out of the blue, and we only just met but…Would you be willing to form an Exploration Team with me?" Spark said as he turned to Riley, who blinked in surprise.

"I…you…what?" Riley said, confused and surprised.

"I know this is sudden but…Having you there, encouraging me and being by my side in that Dungeon…I felt strong. Like I could actually do it. I've never had any confidence in myself…but for just a little while in that place, I did. I finally believed in myself for once. And after what you said just now…I think I _can_ do this. But…I need your help," Spark said in a low voice, sounding almost pleading.

"I feel like together, we can be a part of something great. A team that can make a difference in this world," Spark added after a moment, looking at Riley in the eyes.

"This…I don't know, Spark. I don't know anything about this world. I'm a human stuck in a Pokémon's body. I don't know…I just don't," Riley said quietly, shaking his head for a moment before looking back at the horizon. He starred at it for a few moments and felt himself calm down a little so he could think. Was this what he wanted? Truthfully, what Spark had described to him sounded pretty cool, but was it what he wanted?

He wanted answers…Why was he here? Why was he a Pokémon? Why him?

But at the same time, he also felt a desire to help Spark. The Pikachu had been nothing but helpful and kind to him, going so far as to fight alongside him. He already felt like he could consider the Pikachu a friend of his. He wanted Spark to realize his dream.

Riley remained silent for a few minutes while Spark watched the sunset. Both Pokémon were very deep in thought, but it was the human who broke the silence.

"I've been turned into a Pokémon…with no knowledge of my life or who I was before as a human. Spark, you're the only Pokémon I can trust right now. You helped keep me alive and answered my questions without hesitation. And you seem really sincere in everything you say…" Riley began, with Spark listening intently.

"I don't really have anywhere to go or turn to…Except you, Spark." Riley admitted to the Pikachu.

"Hey, everyone needs a friend. Besides, remember back in Tenebrae Forest? You were right there with me, even though you can't use any of your fire attacks, fighting off the Pidgey and Zane." Spark commented, smiling slightly.

"I threw stuff and scratched a bit. I could do with a bit of training so I can fight in this world," Riley replied with a small laugh.

"We should always keep bettering ourselves. Never stop trying to become stronger, you know? Never stop trying our hardest," Spark said with a wide smile, closing his paw into a fist.

"Always try and see beyond the horizon," Riley said with a small smile of his own as he watched the spectacular sunset dipping below the horizon itself. It was something both human and Pokémon alike could appreciate. Something so simple yet so special.

"So…will you do it? Join me and be a part of an Exploration Team?" Spark said excitedly, his eyes gleaming with hope. Riley hesitated for a moment before nodding in reply. Spark let out a happy laugh of joy and hugged Riley tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best, Riley!" Spark cheered. Riley couldn't help but grin back as his new partner. For someone so cowardly, he sure did get excited quickly when it came to Explorer stuff. Ah well. He was stuck with the guy for now.

"I know I am, but you're pretty awesome too, so it's fine," Riley said back at the Pikachu, who shrugged in reply, a happy smile still on his face.

"And along the way, we can find out why you're here too," the Pikachu added, causing Riley's smile to fade and for him to look away. He had almost forgotten for a moment…

He didn't belong here. He was using a body that wasn't his in a world that wasn't his own. He had so many questions. Riley looked back at Spark after a moment, and found that Spark's expression had calmed considerably, and that he seemed fairly serious now.

"You have to be so confused right now. In a body and world you don't know. That's why I'm going to promise you something, right here and now. I will help you, no matter what, find out who you are, Riley. Together we'll learn the truth about why you're here. While we explore and help Pokémon, we'll find out the truth about you." Spark said to the Chimchar.

"Really?" Riley said in surprise to the Pikachu, who nodded and extended his hand to the Chimchar. Riley looked at the yellow paw in front of him and extended his own hand forward, grabbing the hand and shaking it.

"So…what now?" Riley asked after a moment, earning a blink in surprise from the Pikachu.

"Oh, right! Sorry. We should go return this bag of supplies to Lady Dela and then head on over to the Guild. That's where we sign up to become top-class explorers. Emerald City is this way," Spark said as he began walking out of the clearing and back into the forest, Riley following close behind. They eventually founded a path that led them to a series of paths.

A crossroads.

"Emerald City is one the biggest Pokémon settlements on this continent. It's situated in the middle of the continent of Varos, geographically speaking. This path is a road system set up for those just arriving," Spark explained before pointing eastward, to a series of buildings and a green-looking street about 30 feet in front of them ahead of them.

"That's Emerald City itself. Filled with shops and the necessities we need. There's quite a few houses and burrows in the outer areas of it, but the main area of the city is where we need to go. That's where the shops are, and they're filled with what explorers need to traverse the wilderness and Mystery Dungeons safely," Spark explained.

"Safely is kind of… _subjective_ at this point…I used that word right, right?" Riley said with a small giggle.

"Yep. And I agree, it's kind of a matter of opinion. Mystery Dungeons are never safe. But still. Being prepared makes them safer," Spark amended.

"There we go. So, what about the about the other paths?" Riley asked Spark, who pointed down the northern path, towards a large mountain. The top of a massive black castle could be seen in the distance.

"That's the Guild, where we're heading to get trained as an Exploration Team. We're heading there after we're done in the city." Spark said to Riley, who nodded. He figured he'd get an in-depth history of the Guild later.

"That west path leads out of the forest and is the main road that Pokémon take when they go to or leave Emerald City. Most explorers take that road when they head out to Mystery Dungeons or other locations." Spark said as he pointed to the path to the west that seemed to be a well-used dirt path that cut through the forest with ease.

"There's smaller roads around here that lead to residential areas and stuff, but we don't really need to go into that now. We should finish up here so we can get to the guild before sundown." Spark said to Riley, who nodded.

"So let me see if I've got this. From this crossroad, its east for Emerald City, north for the Guild, west for exploring places away from here, and going back south takes us to Tenebrae Forest?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Should we just march in or what?" Riley asked, earning a shake of the head.

"Its just past sundown, and Lady Dela isn't a fan of Pokémon bugging her this late. She's pretty stingy about what time her shop opens and closes. I think I'll go see here myself, and just have you wait at the entrance of the city. She knows me personally, so she shouldn't be that annoyed," Spark said as Riley handed him the bag of supplies. Spark bounded off, leaving Riley to his thoughts. He was grateful that most Pokémon were sleep in their homes, or else he would probably be getting asked a lot of awkward questions. Spark had mentioned Chimchar weren't common around these parts, so he was glad there were little to no Pokémon about.

Riley didn't have to wait long. Spark was soon scurrying back to him, looking rather pleased with himself. When asked, Spark said that Lady Dela was thrilled to have the bag back and would properly reward the two Pokémon in a few days, once she got her affairs in order.

I now realize how wrong that sounds. And shame on all of you for thinking that way as well. Perverts.

You know who you are.

On a totally unrelated note, Spark handed Riley an Oran Berry to help him recover from his injuries caused by Zane, which made Riley realize that Spark had managed to clean himself up and get himself healed as well. When asked, Spark deadpanned and told him he just went home and tidied up a bit.

"I actually have a house, you know," Spark said with a small laugh as Riley looked down at the ground.

"Well, I feel silly."

"You should."

With that done, the two Pokémon began making their way down the path that led to the famous Guild where their destinies lay. The dirt path continued for about a hundred yards, with the passageway to the Guild becoming narrower and narrower as the walls around them began to rise. After a few moments, the duo arrived at the castle where they found themselves in a small clearing starring at it.

It was a massive black castle, complete with turrets and battlements and the like that seemed to inspire power and might, due to the lack of grime and dirt on the outside of the building. The front of the castle was adorned by several pennants, a gold and red flaming fox decorating them. A massive block of obsidian stood to the side of the front of the castle, jutting out of the ground like a massive tombstone. A thick steel gate barred the entrance of the castle, along with a faint shimmer of purple light that Riley figured was probably a figment of his imagination.

The two Pokémon had differing reactions to seeing the Guild.

"It looks awesome."

"It looks scary."

It should be pretty damn obvious who said what.

"Oh come on, Spark. It's an ancient castle filled with powerful explorers. What isn't awesome about that?" Riley asked Spark, who seemed to lose a bit of his nervousness at that.

"Nothing. It's beyond awesome. It's just…I've never been able to get in. Dozens of Pokémon go into that building every day, but I've never done it once. Worst part is some stupid ghost that likes scaring me is guarding the entrance but…with you with me, I think we have a shot," Spark said as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Riley took a look at the imposing castle, feeling his own confidence sway a bit. Then he remembered that he had made a promise to Spark, who had pledged his help to him.

He had to back Spark up, so that they could get inside. Become explorers so that they could travel the world, and maybe, someday…find out the truth. Riley felt his courage return as a determined grin appeared on his face, and smiling with confidence, he turned to Spark.

"I've got your back. Always look beyond the horizon, remember? See this as a challenge that we have to conquer. Another obstacle we have to beat. Remember Zane? We both thought he was terrifying and so big and bad, but we beat him when we worked as a team. Together, we've got this," Riley said as he took a step forward. Spark smiled a little and nodded in reply.

"Y-yeah. You're right. As long we're watching each other's back, we're unstoppable!" Spark said with a note of confidence in his voice. Was it really because he knew that Riley was standing by his side now? Spark stepped forward, eyeing the black stone slab in the ground with a look of determination.

"Well…here goes nothing," Spark said with a small sigh.

Spark stepped on the small black stone slab, sealing their fates.


	5. Acceptance

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Update time. Woot woot_. _Sorry for the slight delay, folks. I recently just got an Xbox One and Black Ops III just came out, so I've been playing that like crazy. Rest assured though that after this chapter, there will be 3 more re-editted chapters before a brand new one will be up. All of this should be up within the 10-14 days or so._

 _This time we get right down to it, with the introduction of the Guild and the formation of an Exploration Team. Much hype!_

 _Oh, and I should probably clarify so there's no confusion later on. I consider all of the Mystery Dungeon games to take place in the same universe and the same world, just a few years apart from one another. So, in that vein, I consider this story a sequel to both Red and Blue Rescue Team and the Explorer Series. This is simply because there will be elements from both spoken about and mentioned, while this story stands alone with its own issues and plot._

 _This also means characters from certain games may be appearing. I know one team in particular will be showing up down the road, and the others will happen even further down the line, but I figured I should address that now because they will be referenced later on._

 _Shoutout to Lord rage quit, who was the lone person to review last chapter. No worries folks, things pick up soon._

 _Without further ado…_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Acceptance_

* * *

 _ **"Well, well…Look who's finally come back,"**_ a smooth voice chuckled from the block of obsidian in front of them. Spark shuddered for a moment, but remained standing, even as the shadow world enveloped him in his mind again.

"You're not going to scare me this time!" Spark yelled at the voice, mustering up all of his courage. He could do this. He had to believe…he had to believe in himself.

 _ **"Hmm…I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what you want. Now…What**_ _ **do**_ _ **you want, anyway?"**_ the voice asked curiously.

"To join the Guild as Apprentices! Me and Riley want to be great Explorers one day, and we want to train under the Guild as-" Spark began saying, his voice gaining confidence, before a large purple ghost appeared from the ground (the shadow world in Spark's mind vanished immediately). The ghost was wearing a wide grin and caused Spark to yell out in surprise while Riley gaped at the sudden appearance of the specter.

"Wait, you've been bothering us all this time because you wanted to join up? Seriously? That's all you had to say, kid!" the ghost said cheerfully before suddenly lunging forward and letting out a bloodcurdling shriek, causing Spark to scream in horror and Riley to fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Bwahahahaha! Priceless!" the ghost laughed at Spark, who ran over to Riley and hid behind him, shaking like a leaf.

"Why do you keep doing that!?" Spark demanded, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

"I'm a Haunter, kid. It's our thing. Anyway, my name is Grave. I'm the Guild Sentry, Gatekeeper, and the Nightguard. Pleased to meet you," the Haunter said with a grin, extending a hand towards the young duo. Spark took a step back for a moment, but after a glance and a small encouraging smile from Riley, the Pikachu slowly extended his hand towards the ghost, who shook it. Grave then shook Riley's hand. The Haunter now held both of the Pokémon's hands in his own shadowy claws.

"Let me just do my test real quick. Both of you, close your eyes," Grave instructed the two Pokémon. Riley and Spark exchanged a look before they did as he said. After a moment, Grave said, "Alright then. You both check out, and you passed my test. Feren should let you see the Guildmaster now."

Spark let out a great sigh of relief.

"I'll let Feren know you're coming before you get inside. He's the Furfrou with the white fur. Head on into the Job Center and you'll be on your way to joining us. I'll be seeing you later if the Guildmaster accepts you into the Guild as apprentices!" Grave laughed before he vanished into the black rock behind him. Grave's hand shot out of the wall, and with a small cackle he snapped his fingers. The massive black gate in front of them suddenly began to rise and the door behind it creaked open.

"So…That was a thing," Riley replied, smiling at the black stone. That Haunter seemed like quite the prankster, if anything else.

"That Pokémon's been messing with me all this time, but honestly…He was kind of OK," Spark said, sounding a bit confused.

"I guess some people-erm, Pokémon, are like that. You know, complex personalities and stuff," Riley said as a smile grew on his face. He then stepped in front of Spark and said, "So, are you ready to head in there?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm ready." Spark said after a moment, taking in a slow breath to calm his nerves.

"Lead the way, then. This is your idea."

"Umm…OK. That makes sense."

"Hey, I can't be the bravery in this group all the time," Riley said with a small laugh.

Spark scoffed and said, "Hey, you're the muscle. I'm the brains."

"I'm also the good looks."

"Har har."

The two Pokémon walked through the doorway and into a large foyer of sorts, filled with Pokémon wearing scarfs and pedants on their bodies, displaying their status as an Exploration or Rescue Team. The floor was made of a sort of white marble-like material while bright orange, red, and yellow torches and lights on the walls lit the entire room up. Several massive boards were set up on the walls of the foyer, plastered with notices and pictures of Pokémon. Ahead of the duo was a massive black metal door, which slowly opened to reveal a large white dog Pokémon that padded briskly towards Riley and Spark, eyeing them with a veiled sense of what Riley realized was contempt.

"You two are the kids that want to join, hmm? You don't look like much," the dog replied after a moment.

"Well…uh…" Spark mumbled something under his breath before Riley spoke up and said, "Yeah, but we can stronger. That's why we wanted to join your Guild."

"I suppose that, and you passing Grave's test, is reason enough to allow you to meet with the Guildmaster. My name is Feren, the right-hand Pokémon of the Guildmaster and the one who oversees the day to day activities of the Guild. Follow me, please," the dog said roughly, turning around and walking towards the massive door ahead of them. The trio walked through the door, entering a hallway lined with orange burning torches and balls of light that seemed to be attached to the black walls around them.

"This way," Feren said as he made his way down the corridor.

"Wow…this castle is so big," Riley said in wonder as they followed the Furfrou down the corridors, where several wooden doors and tarps draped over doorways could be seen, presumably leading to the rooms of the Apprentices of the Guild.

Riley noticed that Spark had remained silent so far, with an anxious look on his face. It looked like Spark, despite everything, was nervous as could be about meeting with the mysterious Guildmaster who would help him realize his dream of being an Explorer. A few minutes later, the trio arrived at a large wooden door that had the same orange and red symbol the flags and pennants outside of the castle had on it.

The Furfrou simply raised a paw and pressed it against the door. After a moment, the door slowly creaked open, causing Riley to flinch at the noise. Feren looked back at Riley and Spark before gesturing for them both to enter the room. Both Pokémon exchanged a glance before slowly walking into a pitch-black chamber.

Both Riley and Spark took a few tentative steps inside the room before Feren walked into the room behind them and the door closed loudly. Riley and Spark turned back around before their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room enough to notice a figure sitting down on the floor about thirty feet in front of them.

"Feren? Who do you have with you? I don't recognize them," a female voice spoke, her voice inquisitive.

"Guildmaster. We have two children who wish to join the Guild as Apprentices," Feren grunted to the shadowy figure as she turned around, her eyes glowing bright green.

"So young…But I sense something in them," the figure said quietly before she slowly began to rise, revealing a tall bipedal Pokémon holding a long stick with a very very small flame at the tip of it, barely giving off a glow.

"So, young ones. You wish to train under this Guild and take up the mantle of both Apprentice and Explorer?" the female voice asked them. Riley glanced at Spark, who was staring at the figure in front of them with wonder, before he nudged Spark. Spark snapped out of his trance and nodded in reply.

"Yes. Me and Riley want to become Explorers! We want to venture into the unknown, grow stronger, and discover secrets that no one has ever known!" Spark said to the figure, earning a small laugh in reply.

"Well…I sense a bright light in the two of you. A thirst for knowledge and adventure. As well as talent that, with time, could be used to help Pokémon in need. You both, I think, will do just fine here. All that is left is to take a glance through your mind, to ensure you do not hold any ill-will towards me or my apprentices," the figure said as she slowly approached them. Before either of the two Pokémon could speak, they felt a powerful clawing presence in their mind.

 _"Is she reading through our minds!? It's...it's so strong!"_ Riley closed his eyes shut and began frantically trying to keep this creature out of his mind.

She couldn't know he was a human. He had no idea how she'd react, how she would take it. No…Only Spark could be trusted with that information for now. Riley could trust the Pikachu, who had helped keep him alive and had answered all of his questions so far honestly. Riley grit his teeth as the pain escalated, before the female voice said, _"Odd…Your memories are completely wiped clean. And your mind seems more organized than usual for someone your age. Developed, almost…But I can tell that you hold no ill-will towards us. I sense you're hiding a personal secret from me, but I will not delve further. Your secrets are your own, young Chimchar. I am sorry if I caused you any pain. Mind-searching isn't ever a comfortable process, and I tried to spare you two any discomfort that I could."_

The pain faded away a moment later, causing Riley to sigh in relief. That was definitely not an experience he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

The figure raised her stick into the air, and with that the room suddenly brightened as white flames burst into life along the sides of the room, blinding Riley and Spark for a few moments but also giving them a clear view of the room they were in. It looked like a well-furnished and decorated study, with a burgundy-colored stone floor and elegant flags decorating the room. Little treasures that gleamed in the firelight hung on the left side of the wall, like trophies, while small cabinets lined the walls of the other side of the room.

A tall and slender bipedal fox Pokémon with dark red and orange fur stood in front of the two young Pokémon. She held a long stick in her paws, the end of which was on fire. The fox Pokémon smiled at the two children, her expression kind, though Riley sensed an underlying sense of power and authority.

"You both have pure intentions and your intent is true. Welcome to my Guild. My name is Delphox, and I am the Guildmaster here," the Pokémon said warmly as she glanced at Feren.

"Tell me, Feren, how did they fair with Grave?" Delphox asked the Furfrou, earning a small sigh in reply.

"He seemed to like them. It took the Chimchar's appearance for the Pikachu to get the nerve to come here and explain himself, so it seems," Feren replied shortly.

"You two seem to work well together then. Fitting, for an Exploration Team. What are your names?" Delphox asked the two young Pokémon.

"I'm Riley, and this is Spark," Riley spoke up, gesturing to himself and Spark.

"Odd. We don't see too many Chimchar around here. Maybe a few Charmander and Charmeleon, but not your species. What brings you here, young Riley?" Delphox asked curiously.

"I….I don't know. I don't remember why I'm here," Riley replied honestly, shaking his head.

"I found him in the forest with no memory of his past or his abilities as a Chimchar. I was talking to him for a bit before we were attacked by Zane the Zangoose, who chased us into Tenebrae Forest. We managed to make our way through the Dungeon and beat Zane by ourselves. After that, we decided to team up and form an Exploration Team," Spark explained.

"Impressive, for ones so young," Delphox said to the two Pokémon, who beamed at the praise.

"Assuming they're not boasting," Feren muttered.

"I heard that, and they are not boasting. I managed to acquire a brief glimpse through the Pikachu's mind that what they say is the truth. Again, it's impressive," Delphox said to Feren, who nodded after a moment.

"I will admit, though, that you two are the youngest recruits we've ever gotten. I doubt you have much formal training, if any at all," Delphox said to the two Pokémon, who exchanged a look.

"I have a bit. I'm no expert, but I can do some basic stuff. Riley…Well, he can learn how to battle again," Spark said to Delphox, who frowned.

"Hmm…You both would have your work cut out for you. Riley, you will have to work especially hard to earn your place at our Guild. Of course, I must warn the both of you, our training is rigorous. We focus on bringing out the best in our apprentices so they can journey into the world prepared. Prepared to make a difference. That said…I have seen into your minds, and have seen enough to know that my initial worries are nothing. You two will, in time, become great Explorers if you work hard enough. And this Guild will be there to support you, should you wish to accept our offer," Delphox said to the two young Pokémon.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Spark said with a wide smile.

"I'm in," Riley said a moment later, also smiling.

"Very well. Then the two of you, from this moment on, will be Apprentices to the Delphox Guild. We do allow multi-team apprentices to join up, so long as you know that from this moment on you two will be a true team. Success and failure depends on you both working together as one," Delphox said to the young team.

"Got it!" Riley and Spark said with two nods.

"So, the first step in forming a team is coming up with a name. I suppose you two already have a few ideas in mind…right?" Delphox said knowingly. Riley and Spark exchanged another look while Feren simply sighed in annoyance.

"We…didn't think of that," Riley admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm. What would be a good name for our team, Riley?" Spark asked the Chimchar.

"I dunno. You're the expert."

"You have to have some ideas. I'm not good on the spot," Spark replied.

"OK…Well, think about this team. Why do you want to form it?" Riley asked Spark, who looked thoughtful.

"So that I can explore the world and become stronger. To help Pokémon in need and go down in history as a heroic figure of sorts. To prove that I can become a better Pokémon. And to help you find out more about yourself," Spark replied right away.

"And I wanted to join this team because of my amnesia, and because you're my friend. My only friend in this world, who needed someone to watch his back," Riley said to Spark, who smiled.

"So…this team is about exploring the world and helping people, but also about finding answers and strength," Spark summarized.

"Noble goals. So, how does the name of your Exploration Team reflect that?" Delphox said to the two Pokémon.

"An Exploration Team is always working to expand their capabilities. Always seeking to explore further, become stronger, and make a difference in the world. Your team name should reflect that. Team Charm. Team Defiance. Team Resolution. Team Inferno. What does your team bring to the table that will make them stand out? What will you do to make that difference in the world?" Feren said in a low voice.

"In other words…looking beyond the horizon…to a better future that we can make..." Riley said slowly, looking at Spark with a smile on his face. Spark's face lit up with joy as the name hit him, and the duo turned to see Delphox smiling at them and Feren sighing again.

"Team Horizon!" Riley and Spark said at the same time, earning a nod of approval from Delphox as she raised her flaming stick, which let out a flash of red light that enveloped the two Pokémon.

"By my right as Guildmaster, I proclaim you both to be Apprentices of this Guild. You are allowed sanctuary and safety within these walls and are entitled to the benefits and duties that go along with this role. From this moment on, the two of you will be officially known as…Team Horizon!" Delphox proclaimed as the flash blinded all of the Pokémon in the room. It faded a few moments later.

"Starting tomorrow, you two will be an Exploration Team in training. I expect nothing but the best from you both, as Apprentices of this Guild," Delphox said to the two Pokémon in front of her, earning two nods in reply.

Delphox waved her wand, causing a large box of sorts to fly out from a wardrobe on the side of the room. It landed lightly in front of Riley, who looked at it in wonder.

"Open it." Delphox instructed the Chimchar, who obeyed.

Inside of the box was a medium-sized light-brown traveling pack with several straps on it that could be worn over the shoulder. A flame-like emblem similar to the one on the pennants outside of the Guild was emblazoned on the side of the pack.

"This is a Treasure Bag. You'd be hard-pressed to find a more reliable item in this world. Use this to store items that you plan on bringing with you on your jobs and explorations," Delphox explained as Riley opened the bag and pulled out the contents inside, which were a map, a ribbon and a bracelet, and two white and orange badges in the shape of a ball with red wings on the side of them.

"Inside the bag is a Wonder Map, an essential for anything that wishes to explore the hostile lands of this and the other continents. I've also provided a Joy Ribbon and a Special Band for the two of you as a welcoming gift for joining this Guild," Delphox explained.

"J-Joy Ribbon!? Those are really rare!" Spark exclaimed in surprise, starring at the ribbon in Riley's hand with amazement.

"Yes, they are. But I figured that it would help Riley grow a bit faster and perhaps remember the skills he has lost. As for you, Spark, the Special Band will increase the power of your non-physical attacks. I believe the term nowadays is "special-based" moves," Delphox looked at Feren, who nodded.

"I should let the two of you know some of the policies of the Guild, but it can wait for tomorrow. My scrying of the future has taken a turn, and I must devote more time to it. I will ensure that one of your fellow Apprentices instruct you on the do's and don'ts of the Guild instead. If you have any questions after tomorrow, please consult Feren. I am quite busy, and do not always have as much time as I would like," Delphox explained with a rueful smile.

"Mainly because you're too nice for your own good," Feren grumbled under his breath, despite him not lowering his voice at all. Riley put the map, the Explorer Badges, and the Special Band and Joy Ribbon back into the Treasure Bag and closed it, putting it on himself.

"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it, dog-butt," Delphox said as she stuck her tongue out at Feren, who to their surprise smiled a little before he stuck his nose into the air and walked to the exit of the room. Riley and Spark laughed quietly before Feren spoke again.

"Come, Riley and Spark. I will lead you to your rooms. Goodnight, Guildmaster!" Feren said without looking at Delphox, who was laughing now.

"Goodnight Feren, goodnight rookies. Sleep well!" Delphox said as Riley and Spark followed Feren out of the room.

"She seems really nice," Spark said to Feren, who nodded.

"Delphox is one of the first female Guildmasters to ever grace this world of ours. She's a visionary of sorts who is a bit more liberal with her policies regarding the Apprentices under her charge. She's incredibly well-respected in the Exploration Guild Society," Feren replied.

"You're really close friends, aren't you?" Riley realized after a few moments, earning the smallest of smiles from the dog Pokémon before he quickly hid it away.

"Somehow, yes. To that end, I have pledged myself to helping her and her apprentices gain fame as Explorers and grow into Pokémon that will make a difference in this world. She is a good Pokémon and I trust her with my life, so I will say you both are in good hands. She seems to see potential in you two, so I will hold off on judgement for the moment. Now if you're quite done asking me questions come with me." Feren said as he padded down the hallway once more. After a few minutes of walking, the group had arrived at a doorway covered by a tarp hanging from the doorway, which Feren walked through. A moment later, Riley and Spark followed.

"You two may have this room. You'll be given a wake-up call bright and early in the morning, so get to sleep soon. To turn the light off, simply tell the light to turn off. The same goes for turning it on," Feren said to the two young Pokémon, who turned around and nodded to the Furfrou, who bid them goodnight and walked away without another word.

Riley and Spark took a moment to examine their rooms. A small ball of orange light rested atop the ceiling, filling the room with a warm glow. The walls of the room resembled the walls of the fortress, with jet black slabs that seemed rather cold and austere. The room itself was fairly bare, save for a small wooden table and two piles of straw, probably for the two children to sleep on. The room looked more like a dungeon than a place where apprentices would rest their heads.

"Hey, we get beds! Excellent!" Spark said excitedly, walking over to the right pile and claiming it. Riley took another moment to examine the walls and bare stone floor of the room before looking at Spark.

"So what do you think?" Riley asked Spark.

"Of what?"

"The Guild? Feren? Delphox? Getting our minds read?" the Chimchar said dryly, earning a wince from Spark.

"Yeah, that last one wasn't fun. But Delphox seemed pretty accepting of us. Feren…Well, we can show him that we mean business. All we have to do is train hard and we should be fine!" Spark said cheerfully. as he walked over to Riley

"Yeah…I just hope I can get the hang of fighting in this body. I mean…You heard Delphox. I've got a long way to go," Riley said with a small sigh.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll have you up to fighting shape in no time!" Spark said bracingly.

"Well, at least you're optimistic about this. Well…I guess that means I have to be too!" Riley said with a smirk. Spark laughed for a moment before he yawned, which in turn caused Riley to yawn.

"Looks like we're both kind of worn out from all that's happened today. We should get some shuteye," Spark said tiredly as he walked over to his bed, laying down on his stomach. Riley looked at the straw bed and sighed quietly for a moment before laying down on his bed as well. Riley looked up to the light above him and told it to turn off. A moment later, the light faded and the two Pokémon were enveloped in darkness.

"I just can't believe it…I'm part of an Exploration Team. An official Exploration Team. An apprentice, but that'll all change in time…" Spark said quietly, a small smile on his face.

"Yep. We've just got to keep at it. We'll get stronger and make a difference in this world and all that," Riley said with a yawn.

"And find out the truth behind you coming here," Spark added.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, let's talk more in the morning. Goodnight Riley!"

"Goodnight Spark."

Spark quickly fell asleep, that same small smile on his face. Riley, however, laid awake for some time thinking over the recent events with a troubled frown on his face. Why was he here? For what purpose? Why was he a Pokémon, or more specifically, a Chimchar? And why did he have this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach…And then he finally said one last question to himself. The one that bothered him the most.

"Who am I?" Riley whispered before he closed his eyes, falling into the embrace of sleep.


	6. Meeting the Crew

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _I was planning on updating early, but life hates me right now so that didn't happen. Hopefully I get time to revise chapter seven tomorrow, so that'll instead be up early. We'll see._

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, including a Guest reviewer, shadowcreeper5, and 3 new reviewers including Emblem of Light, Teraunce, and a returning favorite reviewer, Ways._

 _Onto the chapter!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Meeting the Crew_

* * *

"ake…Wake…p…Wake up…WAKE UP!" a voice screeched in Riley's ear, causing his eyes to snap open as he let out a scream. His scream woke up Spark, who also screamed. Meanwhile, Grave the Haunter just cackled at the two Pokémon as they tried to calm their frantically beating hearts.

"Hehehehe, priceless. Rise and shine, newbies!" Grave laughed as Riley and Spark slowly calmed down.

"What was that about!?" Spark demanded.

"We get an early start to our days, don't you know? Travelling by moonlight is dangerous, and not every dungeon is accommodating enough for even that. You have to make use of the daylight while you've got it. Now…Get to it!" Grave said cheerfully before he vanished into the wall. Riley and Spark looked at each other for a moment before yawning in sync. To their surprise, Grave was waiting for them in the passageway with a small smirk on his face.

"Follow me," Grave said as he floated down the hallway. Riley rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Spark yawned again.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Grave asked the two rookies.

"Not bad. I had a bed like that back home," Spark replied with a small smile.

"It was OK," Riley mumbled. He hadn't slept well at all, but he realized it was just something he'd have to get used to in this world.

"We take care of our own. Don't get too worried about things here. We're a newer Guild, not like the Wigglytuff and Dragonite Guild's on the other continents. We're also a bit more…new age-y, if that makes sense. I can fill you in later, when I'm not busy," Grave said as they turned the corner.

"Why not now?" Riley asked before they entered a massive courtyard.

"Because we're here," Grave simply replied as they made their way across the courtyard. It was a large stretch of bright green grass enclosed on all sides by the large black walls of the castle. Spark stared up at the bright blue sky and the warm sun shining down upon them, despite them being inside of a mountain and a castle. After staring into the sky for a few moments, Riley looked down and saw straw dummies and targets lined up on one side of the massive stretch of lawn in the courtyard while an ancient-looking grey stone stairway and stage sat to the far end of the courtyard.

All of the other Guild Apprentices were situated over there and standing at attention, with Delphox and Feren standing on stage looking official. Grave silently led the two Pokémon over to the group, where they received a stare from everyone. A few of the Pokémon smiled, a few frowned, and a few simply nodded.

"Good morning everyone. I'd like to take a moment and announce that we have two new apprentices that have joined the Guild. Riley and Spark, who have formed an Exploration Team in the name of Team Horizon. I would like to ask each of you to make them feel at home and to show them the ropes…and I swear to Arceus…Grave, if you try to send them to Firerend Caverns as a way of 'testing their mettle', I'll personally ensure you're stuck on errand duty with Feren for a month," Delphox said with a small glare to Grave, who smirked in reply.

"You can't say it didn't make for an exciting rescue mission, Guildmaster."

"…Fair enough," Delphox said with a small smile.

"No further announcements aside from the usual warnings. Exercise caution among any territories outside the Dripping Wetlands. I don't think I need to explain why, what with the news last night of new Mystery Dungeon appearing there," Delphox went on. The other Apprentices nodded in reply.

"Now! For our morning cheer!" Delphox said in a more cheerful tone to the Apprentices, who all collectively smiled. Riley and Spark watched as the crowd of Pokémon next to them cheered loudly.

"We rise to the dawn to explore!"

"To work harder than ever before!"

"We fight to protect the innocent and the weak!"

"And to obtain the justice we seek!"

"Always in search of treasures untold!"

"Reigniting the fire of adventure that burns red, orange and GOLD!" the Pokémon cheered with smiles on all their faces, throwing claws, hands, and paws into the air. Delphox beamed at her apprentices and pulled out her flaming stick and waved it over the crowd of Pokémon before firing a massive golden flame into the air.

"Dismissed!" Delphox said to the apprentices, who scattered at the Guildmaster's command. Riley and Spark got a few more nods as the Pokémon streamed towards the Job Center, leaving them with a grouchy Feren.

"You two. Come with me," Feren said with a clipped tone, padding off towards the Job Center. Riley scowled and opened his mouth to say something to the mean dog, but Spark stopped him with a shake of the head. Riley sighed and walked after Guild's second-in-command. By the time the duo made their way to the Job Center, most of the apprentices had left already. A bird Pokémon was chatting with a black weasel-like Pokémon with sharp claws in the corner of the room, discussing a job quietly. Riley turned his attention to Feren, who was waiting for them by a notice board.

"I hope you two slept well, because this is your first day. Admittedly, you should have gone through some training this morning, but the main Pokémon in charge of it is off on a mission at the moment, so we will hold off on that until later-" Feren began to say before he was interrupted by a high-pitched tweet.

"Morning Feren! So, these are the rookies, huh?" a red and white bird chirped as it landed on the ground next to them. Riley saw the black weasel-like apprentice that the bird had been talking to give him a cold look from across the room before walking out of the Guild.

" _That is not a Pokémon I want to make mad at me,"_ Riley noted to himself.

"Yes. Riley and Spark, meet Ares. He's one of your fellow apprentices," Feren said, introducing the two to the bird Pokémon. Ares stuck out his wing for the two Pokémon to shake before Feren coughed.

"Ares, would you like to help with an explanation of the job boards?" Feren asked Ares, who nodded after a moment.

"Jobs…So how does this work?" Riley asked Feren, who nodded and launched into an explanation of the Job Boards.

"Basically, you can accept jobs by choosing any of the ones available on the boards. We have 4 boards for the Job Notice Board and 4 boards for the Outlaw Notice Boards," Ares began.

"That's a lot of jobs," Riley noted.

"Most Exploration Teams and Rescue Teams come to the Guilds for jobs. What they do is find a board and look up a job that they want to do," Ares said to the rookies. He then explained the process of approving jobs through the Guild and setting up an agreement with the client for payment, as well as the difficulty system for the jobs sent to the Guild. Riley couldn't even read the strange writing that the Pokémon were using, a strange language made of what looked like footprints, so he zoned out and hoped Spark could relay the info in a way that made sense later. When Riley saw Feren glaring at him, he snapped back into reality.

"Over there are the Outlaw Notice Boards. That's where we have jobs involving the criminal elements of our little world. We help keep the growing problem of rogue Pokémon in check by helping capture outlaws that take refuge in Mystery Dungeons. Most of them aren't too bad, but some are just plain terrible. So you've got petty thieves and super baddies on there…and everything in between!" Ares finished explaining as he gestured to the boards to his left.

"That's terrifying," Spark said mildly, hiding behind Riley.

"You'll get used to it. We all do. Even Rescue Teams, despite it not being their jurisdiction, chance upon outlaws from time to time and have to deal with them," Feren added.

"What's the difference between an Exploration Team and a Rescue Team? Looks like they're pretty similar," Riley asked Feren and Ares.

Feren nodded and said, "Rescue Teams and Exploration Teams do have many of the same functions, but they differ in many ways as well. Rescue Teams are teams that specialize in helping Pokémon via rescue missions, escort missions, retrieval and delivery missions. They specifically focus on helping Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons and are better suited to those tasks and objectives of that nature. They're also the first ones who respond to large threats such as natural disasters."

"Explorers and Exploration Teams have many more duties in the jobs they perform. They must perform all of the missions that Rescue Teams preform and much more. On top of rescue missions, they are also called on to take down dangerous outlaws, explore new Mystery Dungeons, and scour the land for special treasures. Exploring new places for the sake of discovery is one of most important things that set the two factions apart," Ares continued.

"Wow…So Exploration Teams and Rescue Teams work together?" Riley asked.

"Sometimes. Rescue Teams usually find work pretty easily. It's rare that we have a team come to the Guild, but when they do they're regarded with respect. To dedicate your life to helping Pokémon in need, one could not find a nobler goal," Feren said with a small smile on his face that quickly faded.

"Weren't you on a Rescue Team, Feren?" Ares asked, earning a small nod in reply.

"However, Exploration Teams are also an important part in keeping the peace in this world. They venture into Mystery Dungeons and explore their depths to save, track, and discover. The differences between the two groups are enough to where people respect both highly for their contributions to society," Feren explained.

"Wow…so cool…" Spark said with a look of awe on his face.

"Hmm. I'll ensure you both are sent on an easy mission for today. I may have Atlas train the two of you tomorrow, when he returns from his mission to the Smoldering Woods," Feren said as he walked over to the Outlaw Notice Board and scanned it briefly before he snatched a piece of paper off of the board and handed it to the two Pokémon rookies. Spark took the paper and read it aloud.

" _A Lombre bandit named Loco stole my Gold Ribbon! Please, help me retrieve it! It's very special to me and I must have it back! You can find him somewhere in Droplet Cave, but please be careful. The bandit there is tough and wily, and uses his Rain Dance to confuse you!_ " – Rocko the Onix.

 _Job Rank: D_

 _Reward: 250 Poké+_

"Looks like it's a water dungeon, if an Onix is having trouble getting back their item," Spark said under his breath.

"You would be correct. The Mystery Dungeon this mission will take place in is five floors, with a large chamber at the end on the sixth floor. That is likely where the bandit will go to if pressed. The bandit probably won't exit the dungeon, knowing that if they escape it they'll be easily found. This may turn into a Hybrid Mission, where you must also apprehend an Outlaw, so be cautious," Feren explained.

"Hybrid Missions are jobs with multiple objectives. Most Outlaw Missions are also Hybrid Missions as well, since most of them involve retrieving an item or bringing an Outlaw someplace to get arrested," Ares said to the rookie duo.

"We should go to Emerald City and get prepped," Spark said to Riley, who nodded.

"Ahem."

Riley and Spark looked at Feren, who sighed.

"So rash…Inside of Droplet Cave you'll find mostly water and grass type Pokémon, more of the former than the latter. They shouldn't be too much trouble for you, even if you aren't trained. This outlaw seems to be more of a petty thief than a true rogue. That said…Be prepared…" Feren warned the rookies, who nodded. Ares then quickly explained the proper procedure when it came to apprehending an outlaw, though Feren quickly tired of the discussion.

"Get to it," Feren said as he padded off elsewhere. Ares turned to the two rookies and said, "Droplet Cave isn't too bad. Riley, you should be careful around there and let Spark do most of the fighting. Water types can hide there and if they get a hit on you, it'll hurt. Trust me," Ares said as he lifted a wing.

"Yeah, you're a Fletchinder, right?" Ares nodded, causing Spark to say, "We should see if we can get some things in town to help us."

"That'd be a good place to start. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other Apprentices. OK?" Ares said with a chirp.

"Y-yeah, got it. Let's go Spark," Riley said to his partner, who nodded before following Riley outside of the Guild. Grave popped out of his rock and waved to the two rookies, who waved back at the Haunter.

"Looks like a pretty clear day. Droplet Cave isn't actually too far away from here. Maybe an hour's walk at best from the looks of things," Spark said, looking over the Wonder Map. Much of the map was covered in clouded areas, places that the two of them had yet to explore. A large chunk of the map that was exposed was a small burst of green next to a forest situated at the base of a dormant volcano, nestled in the middle of a mountain range. Droplet Cave was located a short ways down the main path towards the east, where a large lake lay. On the banks of that lake was a cave, where their target lay waiting.

"Hmm. We need to plan smart…hmm…" Spark said with a small sigh.

" _It seems as though you are in a quandary. May I assist?"_ a small voice asked both Riley and Spark, who glanced around, not seeing anyone around them.

"Oh…um…Who's there?" Spark asked.

"Forgive my friend Eon, here. He's a bit…odd. More helpful Pokémon you'll never meet though!" another new voice said to the duo, who turned around. Behind them were two Pokémon walking towards them. One was a rather small grey cat-like Pokémon with dark purple eyes. The other was an orange taller weasel-like Pokémon with blue fins.

"Oh hey, an Espurr and a Buizel. Cool," Spark said with a small smile as the two Pokémon walked over to them.

"You two are the rookies, right? My name's Jet, pleased to meet you two!" Jet said, extending a hand towards the two Pokémon and shaking their hands.

"This little guy is Eon. He helps with processing guild jobs with Feren. He also helps out in training sessions too," Jet said with a smirk.

" _Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you."_ Eon said quietly to both Pokémon, who felt the Espurr speak to the two of them telepathically.

"Same here," Riley said with a grin.

"So, you two look like you're a little lost. What's up?" Jet asked the two rookies.

"We're trying to get prepped for a mission today, but…well, this is our first one. I've got an idea of what we should do, but…any advice you could give would be awesome," Riley explained to the Buizel.

"Gotcha. What kind of mission is it, anyway?" Jet asked. Riley showed him the job slip and nodded a few moments later.

"It's a pretty standard job, really. It's best to immobilize your opponent so you can catch up to them and properly get set up. That said, this guy will be fleeing, so I'd just pelt him with Geo Pebbles or Gravelrocks if I couldn't get them within range for a Sonicboom or an Aqua Jet. At least until they decide to face you head-on or they get to a dead end in the Dungeon and have to fight you," Jet explained.

" _I recommend an Orb from the Kecleon Shop. Drought Orbs would help even the playing field in a water-based Mystery Dungeon such as Droplet Cave,"_ Eon added in his smooth voice.

"Same. I hope that helps a bit. Eon and I have a date with Mystery Dungeon in the Scorched Caves to the west of here. Fun times…anyway, I'll catch you guys back at the Guild later," Jet said to the rookies as he walked off to the left path, Eon close behind.

"Most of the apprentices here seem pretty cool," Riley remarked as he saw Jet wave farewell to them as he headed into the city.

"Yeah, it's nice to see so many of them willing to be friendly to rookies like us." Spark replied with a smile on his face. He turned towards Emerald City and said, "We should get some supplies from the Kecleon Shop. I've got a bit of money saved up, so I can take care of the expenses for today."

"T-thanks. Hopefully we can get a bit more money from this job today, otherwise we'll be broke," Riley said with a small sigh.

"Don't worry, the Guild looks after their own. I'm sure one of the older Apprentices would be more than happy to share some supplies if we really needed it. Come on, let's head into town," Spark said to Riley, who felt his slight nervousness increase. He was going into the city…filled with Pokémon…what if he didn't act like a Chimchar? What if they suspected he was a human? How would they react?

"Hey…you OK?" Spark asked Riley, who nodded.

"Just…nervous. I'm going to be surrounded by tons of Pokémon, even more than there were at the Guild. What if I can't act like one? What if they…figure out the truth?" Riley muttered worriedly.

"Hmm…How about this? You can wait here like yesterday, and I'll go pick out some stuff real quick by myself. Then we can head out to Droplet Cave together? Once you're more comfortable, I can give you a tour of the city," Spark suggested. Riley nodded, handing the Treasure Bag over to his friend, and Spark walked away from Riley and left him alone with his thoughts. He didn't know how long he was standing there at the entrance to the city, watching the Pokémon bustle about chatting and talking, but after a while Riley sighed.

"Day 2…I'm still a Chimchar. I have no idea who I am, where I'm from…nothing. Even worse is that I don't know how to fight in this body…" Riley said in an irritated tone.

"Aww, is the rookie getting all mad?" a condescending voice laughed at him, causing him to look up.

The blackish-blue weasel Pokémon from earlier was now standing in front of him, smiling at him as though getting joy from Riley's frustration. Riley clenched his fists and felt a rush of anger towards the other apprentice as she said, "Ooh, he's getting feisty. Listen kid, you've got a long long way to go before you can take me on. You don't even have fire on your tail! You're as green as the stones in this city!"

"Hey Riley! I…Umm…Who are you?" Spark said as he walked up to the two Pokémon, eyeing the two warily as he shifted the item-filled Treasure Bag on his shoulder.

"My name is Snow. Remember it," Snow growled as she brushed past Riley, taking care to bump into him hard enough to knock him to the ground. Spark clenched his paws in anger as his cheeks sparked, but he remained silent as Snow walked off.

"That Sneasel…Come on Riley. Let's head out," Spark said as he picked up his partner off of the ground. Riley glared at Snow for a few more moments before looking at Spark, nodding. He looked over at the full bag Spark had on him, frowning slightly, before Spark walked ahead of him heading towards the road that led to the Mystery Dungeon. Riley set off after his partner, who began to chat with him about some aspects of the Guild that he had heard about from the citizens of Emerald City. Riley's mind was in another pace though…

" _How can I ever fit in…if I don't even know how to fight?"_ Riley thought with an internal sigh.

* * *

Outside Droplet Cave:

* * *

"OK…Looks kinda spooky, but we're not backing down from this…right?" Spark said with a shudder, trying to fight off his feelings of fear. Riley nodded before he held out his hand to Spark, who looked at it for a second.

"I'll take the Treasure Bag. I won't be able to do too much in this Dungeon, so you may as well be able to fight without having to carry the Treasure Bag," Riley explained to Spark, who nodded and handed it over to Riley, who slipped it around his shoulder. It wasn't too heavy, so he could move around with no serious issues.

"You can fight too, Riley. Check out what's in the bag!" Spark said to Riley, who nodded and opened the bag. Inside was several smaller bags, with one in particular being marked with a star emblem with a small metal belt attached to it. Spark grabbed the star pouch and handed it to Riley as he closed the bag again.

"That's a Projectile Satchel. It's a bag for carrying throwing items, and on top of that it nullifies the weight of the throwing items inside of it. And before you ask, we can't use it to carry regular items. It's designed specifically for throwing items. Don't ask me how, because I don't get it either. I hear it's enchanted…" Spark said to Riley in an awed voice.

"Where did you get something as awesome as this!?" Riley demanded Spark as a smile spread across his face. Spark chuckled and scratched his head in response.

"Lady Dela owed us for recovering her stolen property the other day. She was really grateful we got her merchandise back, and told me that she'd repay us properly someday. So today, I told her that you were still getting the hang of fighting and may need some help, so she gave me this and filled it with some Geo Pebbles. They're really handy rocks that you can throw at enemies to hurt them, especially if you're good at aiming. This should help you fight against enemies until you get the hang of fighting as a Pokémon," Spark explained, earning a grateful smile from his partner in response. Riley slipped on the belt and attached the satchel, so that it could be accessed easily. Riley and Spark looked at each other for a moment before walking into the cave.

* * *

Droplet Cave 1BF

* * *

"Wow, it is really wet in here," Riley stated as he eyed the cave around them. Sunlight streamed in through the ceiling in some areas, where the cave's roof allowed it to let in the sunlight, but that illuminated the cave very little. There were many small paths inside of the cave, just like in Tenebrae Forest. It was a maze like all Mystery Dungeons. Grey walls surrounded them, with droplets of water dripping from the walls and ceiling.

"Ugh…It's too wet," Riley muttered, shaking off this bad feeling he had. He didn't like it here one bit.

"You don't like it here, huh?" Spark asked Riley, who nodded grimly, and Spark replied, "It's probably because you're a Chimchar now. You have an aversion to water, so you really don't like places like this. I suppose I would feel a bit off if I was really deep underground," Spark mused for a moment.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. It'll probably be a really long time before you ever get used to being a Chimchar. Being in a new body like this with new rules has to be so confusing for you," Spark said sympathetically.

"It is…I just hope I can find a way to make it work. If I can't pull my own weight, then I'll start dragging you down," Riley muttered before a paw touched his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're a team, and team's look out for each other. We'll find out the secrets to your past and why you're here, as well as make sure you're skilled enough to take anyone out!" Spark said with a wide smile.

"T-thanks, Spark." Riley said with a small smile. It was good he could depend on his friend when he was sulking like this. Why was this effecting him so much? He was on an adventure to hunt down an outlaw for crying out loud!

"OK, I need to get my head together-WAH!" Riley yelped as a purple shell-like Pokémon appeared in front of him, its eyes narrowed in anger.

"Shell!" the Pokémon cried before it threw itself forward, knocking Riley to the ground with a yell of pain, but he quickly got up and tackled the Pokémon while hitting it with his fists. Eventually the Shellder fell over with a whine of pain as Riley screamed furiously.

"Nice job," Spark said bracingly while Riley grimaced, instead picking up a small seed that had fallen off of the Pokémon.

"This looks like a Blast Seed," Riley said slowly, feeling the texture of the seed that glowed faintly red for a moment before returning to its normal color.

"Yep. Put it in the bag. We can use it for later," Spark said as Riley stuffed it in the Treasure Bag.

"Come on, this way," Riley said in a low voice, walking towards the nearest dark path. Spark took the rear, glancing all around them for any sign of the wayward outlaw. After a while, the duo decided that the outlaw wasn't on this floor, and advanced to the next floor after taking out two Krabby's that were guarding the stairway. Spark made quick work of them with two well-placed Thundershocks.

* * *

Droplet Cave 2BF:

* * *

"There it is!" Riley yelled suddenly, pointing at a blue and green Pokémon scurrying away from them, a shiny Gold Ribbon wrapped around his neck. Riley grabbed a Geo Pebble and hurled it as hard as he could, sending the rock flying across the room, hitting the Pokémon in the back of the head and earning a yelp of pain before he slipped out of sight.

"Wow, you have really good aim, Riley." Spark said with a smile as Riley saw the Lombre vanish down a side path. Riley looked back at his partner, smiling in reply before his eyes widened in horror and he pulled Spark towards him, barely pulling him out of the way as three streams of bubbles smashed into the spot where he had been but a few moments before.

"Corphish!" the three Pokémon growled with hate in their eyes.

"Again? Is there any way we can reason with these guys!?" Riley asked as Spark's cheeks sparked with electricity, a scared but determined look in his eyes.

"N-no. The Pokémon in this place are part of the curse…These guys are little more than mindless animals," Spark said as he dropped to all fours, Riley standing next to him. Riley dug out a Blast Seed as one of the Coprhish drew near, trying to get him in his claws before Riley threw the seed at him, sending the water Pokémon flying backwards with a yell of pain as the seed exploded in its face.

Spark dispatched the next Corphish with a well-aimed Thundershock, but the final one managed to get close and pinch Spark with his claws, causing him to let out a yell of pain before Riley managed to hit him off of his partner with a rough tackle. Spark, panting in pain and bleeding now, shocked the Corphish until it passed out.

"You OK?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded and asked to see the Treasure Bag. Riley obliged and Spark dug out an Oran Berry for himself, shaking his head. Riley watched the bleeding marks on Spark slowly heal in front of him as he finished off the berry.

"So, there's no chance of any of these Pokémon helping us in this place?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head.

"Pokémon, at their core, are animals. We were given intelligence by humans, and in turn have spread that intelligence and sapience to other Pokémon. It's how we made our own world, so to speak. I'm sure there are Pokémon way more qualified than me to explain this, and I know I'm getting some details wrong," Spark admitted with a shaky laugh.

"Hey, it's no problem. I was just curious," Riley said with a small chuckle.

"Well, curiosity is good. Especially for an Explorer. But don't expect any help in a Mystery Dungeon. I've heard some stories of Explorers being able to recruit Pokémon they impress in Dungeon to their cause or team, but it hasn't happened here recently. I know some Pokémon who were raised in Mystery Dungeons, though. All of them have a hint of the wildness of these places in them…scary…" Spark explained with a shudder as they entered the room with the staircase. The duo quickly made their way up the stairs to the next floor.

* * *

Droplet Cave 3BF:

* * *

"Hmm…Where is he?" Spark asked as he glanced around the grey chamber they were in, filled with puddles.

"I think he swam to another part of the floor…it's what I'd do…You think we can beat him?" Riley asked Spark seriously.

"I think we've got this in the bag. You took down that Coprhish without using any moves at all!" Spark said to Riley with a grin on his face. Riley smiled inwardly, knowing the Pikachu was trying to cheer him up after his rough morning earlier.

"Thanks. You were awesome back there yourself," Riley grinned back at Spark, whose expression suddenly fell as he went to all fours, his cheeks sparking dangerously.

"Duck!" Spark yelled as he let loose a Thundershock, which Riley managed to avoid. The bolt rushed past his head and hit a blue jellyfish-like Pokémon that was approaching from behind. The Pokémon let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Frillish. Those things are nasty…" Spark said as he got to his feet.

"Thanks for the heads up," Riley said gratefully as he grabbed another rock, balancing it in his hands before looking up and spotting a pill bottle lying on the ground. Riley walked over to it, curious.

"Hey Spark…what is this?" Riley asked as the mouse Pokémon spotted the bottle.

"Oh wow. It's a Max Elixir. That's a good find," Spark said as he gingerly picked up the bottle, smiling slightly.

"Looks like human medicine or something, doesn't it?" Riley remarked, earning a nod in reply.

"Sometimes things like this just…appear. Human-made items get sucked into the magic of the Dungeon. I've heard stories of Explorers finding wild Pokémon in the Dungeons holding onto small boxes that can't be opened. As far as I know, the Max Elixirs found in dungeons are made by humans. It's just one of the questions that we Explorers search for the answer to. There's so many mysteries…" Spark trailed off, his eyes gaining a faraway look as he zoned out. Riley snapped his fingers several times to snap him out of his reverie.

"S-s-sorry. I get caught up in the moment," Spark said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. So, what does a Max Elixir do anyway?" Riley asked Spark as he inspected the bottle for any cracks. Finding none, he stuffed it into the Treasure Bag.

"They help revitalize a single Pokémon and help us use moves again when we're burnt out, so to speak. Say I use my Thundershock attack way too many times. I'll need to rest for a while before I can even attempt to use it again. Max Elixirs immediately restore a Pokémon's ability to use moves if they find they can't use them anymore," Spark explained.

"Wow. That's useful," Riley remarked.

"Absolutely. If we don't need to use it, we should put it in storage. You'll never know when we'll need it," Spark said to Riley, who nodded.

"By the way, how are you holding up?" Riley asked Spark.

"I'm OK. Kind of hungry though. Can you grab me an Apple out of the bag?" Spark asked Riley. Riley obliged, digging out a large red apple for his partner. He also grabbed one for himself. The two Pokémon eat their apples, filling their bellies and revitalizing themselves. With a glance at each other, the two delved deeper into the Dungeon, finding the stairs a short time later.

* * *

Droplet Cave 4BF

* * *

The moment the two Pokémon arrived on the floor, they were attacked a flock of birds. Spark managed to take care of a few of them, but the last one gave the rookies some problems.

"Give it a rest already!" Riley yelled at the Wingull attacking them as it flew around the room and Spark spammed Thundershocks again and again, trying to hit the angry bird.

Riley jumped out of the way of a ring of shimmering energy, avoiding what he later learned was a Supersonic attack. Their attacker cawed furiously before Riley hurled a stone at it. The pebble missed and landed in the water below the bird.

"Riley, again!" Spark yelled as he grabbed a Blast Seed out of the Treasure Bag. Riley threw a Geo Pebble at the bird as Spark threw his Blast Seed. The seagull-Pokémon managed to avoid the first projectile but not the second, and was knocked out of the sky by the explosion and into a pool of water.

"Come on. We should keep moving," Riley said to Spark, who nodded and followed the leader of Team Horizon down a nearby tunnel. They eventually came out into a large room connected to a smaller one by a small stone path.

"GAH! Not you two!" a voice yelled, drawing the attention of the two apprentices.

Loco, the outlaw they were tracking down, was staring at them in horror from across the dungeon and was standing next to the stairs. He quickly ran up the stairs as Team Horizon quickly made their way through the floor, fighting off water Pokémon here and there. As they neared the stairway, they were attacked by a small stingray Pokémon that was glaring at them reproachfully. Spark used Thundershock on the Mantyke, but it managed to dodge the attack and sent a large stream of bubbles towards Spark, who cried out as the bubbles swarmed him.

"Spark! Why you…" Riley growled at the Mantyke as it smirked at them, firing a stream beam of bubbles, a Bubblebeam actually, at the fire monkey. Riley managed to jump to the side and throw a Geo Pebble at the small Pokémon, hitting it in the head and earning a whine of pain from the Pokémon, who shot a Bubblebeam at Spark and Riley both.

Riley dodged the attack, but found himself face to face with a Wooper, who headbutted him in the jaw, sending him tumbling backwards to the ground. Spark jumped to the side and fired off another Thundershock, hitting the Mantyke in the face and sending it squealing back into the water. Riley got to his feet and swung a hand at the Wooper, striking it with his claws as a form of white energy trailed behind his attack, sending the Wooper to the ground where it remained still, bleeding from its chest.

"Whoa…what was that?" Riley wondered for a moment before Spark looked at him with a tired grin.

"Wow…I did it," Riley said with a small laugh before being promptly hit with a blast of water. Riley felt his entire body explode in agony as the water rushed into him, sending him to the ground as he screamed in pain. A caw of triumph came from the Wingull that had attacked him…before it was promptly shot down by a bolt of lightning.

"Riley!"

Riley opened his eyes and found Spark crouched down next to him, digging out something from the Treasure Bag. Riley saw two Frillish, one pink and one blue, advance towards them from across a large pool of water, their eyes narrowed in anger as they approached the two Pokémon that dared enter their territory.

"Frilll…" the two Pokémon intoned, firing two streams of bubbles at the duo. Spark let out a cry of pain as the bubbles collided with his body, but he managed to stay standing and shock both Frillish with a Thundershock each, sending them fleeing in the opposite direction. Spark winced in pain and shook his head before digging out an Oran Berry and stuffing it into Riley's mouth. Riley chewed the berry, his eyes widening at the taste for a moment before feeling energy seep through his body, making the pain fade away. Riley sat up and shuddered for a moment before Spark helped him to his feet.

"You OK?" Spark asked Riley, who nodded before pointing forward. Spark turned around and saw a small bag floating in the water. Riley had noticed it while they were fighting, and was glad he had remembered it was there.

Spark smirked and bounded towards it, fishing the bag out of the water with his tail. Riley saw Spark open the bag with a smile on his face before he showed the contents of the bag to Riley. It was filled to the brim with coins, which gleamed in the sparse light of the room.

"Wow, jackpot! This has to be like 1000 Poké!" Spark cheered as Riley starred at the bag of money.

"Why is this just lying in the water though?" Riley asked Spark, who explained.

"Mystery Dungeons are ever-changing mazes. The Pokémon inside them…somehow survive, like they're part of the Dungeon itself. Many Pokémon go into these places, but not all of them manage to make it out. When you black out, you get forced out of the Dungeon and usually have a good chunk of your items missing, as well as all your money."

"Why does your money vanish?" Riley asked Spark, who shrugged. Riley decided to chalk it up as an extreme stroke of luck on their parts and decided to move on. The two Pokémon walked past the stone bridge and towards the end of the room.

"I'll hold onto it then. We should probably get a bag for carrying money just in case we need some for trips," Riley said as Spark tied the bag of Poké to their Treasure Bag before heading to the incredibly convenient staircase nearby.

* * *

Droplet Cave 5BF:

* * *

"Ugh! You two won't quit!" Loco yelled as he fired a stream of bubbles at Riley, who dove to the ground as Spark fired a Thundershock at the Lombre, who howled in pain as the electricity coursed through him. The outlaw then dove into the water and swam across a small pool of water and onto dry land across the way.

"He's slippery," Spark muttered as he followed Riley down a side path. After a few minutes of trekking, they found themselves in a large room with several large pools of water. Two Wingulls flew at Team Horizon, cawing furiously. Riley hurled a Geo Pebble at the nearest one, knocking it out of the air with a yell as the second Wingull flew at Spark, who threw himself at the bird with a yell and took it down with a point-blank Thundershock as Riley subdued the other Wingull with a series of scratches.

"We're getting better at this," Riley said with a wide grin.

"Y-yeah. We are…I mean, it's terrifying but…it's fun. It's exciting…" Spark admitted with a shaky laugh. The two Pokémon continued making their way through the dungeon's floor. Luckily, they didn't encounter another Pokémon and found their way to the stairs with no problems.

"I think the end of the dungeon is coming. You ready?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded. The duo ran up the stairs to confront the fleeing outlaw.

* * *

Droplet Cave Depths:

* * *

"Agh! There's no way out of here, except going back! Blast it!" the Lombre growled as he eyed the dead-end he had encountered before he turned around. He then yelled out in horror, seeing Spark and Riley standing there blocking its way.

"Loco! You're coming with us!" Riley yelled at the Lombre, who let out a yelp and took a step back in fear. He then shook his head and took a step forward, taking a moment to study his opponents. They were just two kids, nothing more.

"Heh. Looks like I've got a challenge from some Pokémon as green as me! Well, let's get to it!" Loco said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

"Spark, go right at him. I can take him from the side," Riley muttered as he reached into his bag, his hands brushing a Geo Pebble.

"R-right. Well…Here goes nothing!" Spark said as he charged forward, both of his cheeks sparking with electricity. Loco opened his mouth wide and shot a flurry of bubbles at the Pikachu, who jumped out of range and fired off a Thundershock at the outlaw, who winced in pain as the electricity rushed into him. However, his grass-typing prevented him taking any serious damage.

Loco threw himself at Spark and slashed at him repeatedly, raking his claws against the Pikachu who cried out in pain before dislodging the Lombre with a Thundershock, sending him stumbling away with a whine of pain.

Riley plucked a Geo Pebble from the bag and took aim for a moment before hurling it at Loco as he fired a stream of bubbles at Spark, who backpedaled out of range. The rock smacked into Loco's back, causing him to let out a cry as he turned to Riley as he held his hands out to its sides, creating long white glowing claws.

"You asked for it!" Loco yelled as leapt at Riley, only to get hit in the face with a Geo Pebble. Loco fell to the ground as Riley drew back his hand for another throw, but the outlaw fired a stream of white bubbles into the Chimchar's face before he could attack again.

Riley didn't react in time to dodge, and let out a yell as the bubbles forcefully popped against his skin, sending waves of horrible pain through his body. Riley fell to the ground as Loco got to his feet, grinning widely. The Lombre held out its palms and fired two red beams of energy at Riley, who was consumed in a red light that caused him to scream in pain as his energy began to get drained away.

"What's wrong, little Chimchar? Don't like my Absorb attack?" Loco grinned before Riley managed to get to his feet, throwing another Geo Pebble at Loco. The outlaw threw himself to the ground to avoid the rock, but had to cease the attack as a result.

"Hah! You fire-types never know when to stop! Well, how about I make things interesting?" Loco said as he held out his hands.

"Riley, watch out!" Spark shouted.

"RAIN DANCE!" Loco cried as he began to dance wildly around in place, throwing his arms and legs around before charging up a blue ball of energy and firing it into the ceiling. Water began to seep through the ceiling, creating a drizzle in the room.

"What a weak Rain Dance," Spark said dryly with a shake of the head. Riley got to his feet as Loco got back into a fighting stance.

"It is now raining inside of a cave. This world makes no sense," Riley deadpanned, wincing as the rain drenched him. Spark let out a yell and let loose a bolt of lightning from his cheeks, shocking Loco again.

"Riley, finish him-" Spark began to say before a series of bubbles crashed into him, sending him to the ground, dazed.

"Hehehe. Rain Dance not only powers up my water-type moves, but it also weakens your fire type attacks. On top of that, I can move way faster thanks to my ability!" Loco laughed as he sprang onto Spark, slashing at the Pikachu with a Fury Swipes attack that was swiftly halted by a Thundershock that sent the outlaw flying off of Spark as he got to his feet. Riley threw a Blast Seed at the Lombre, but to his horror he missed and the seed landed on the ground a short distance away from the outlaw.

" _That Pikachu is way stronger than he lets on,"_ Riley thought for a moment before Loco scooped up the fallen Blast Seed and threw it at Spark, creating an explosion at his feet that sent him flying across the room.

"SPARK!" Riley yelled as his partner fell to the ground, covered in scratches and burn marks. Loco cackled with glee and turned to Riley, firing off another super-powered Bubble attack in his direction. Riley dove to the ground to avoid the stream of bubbles that would probably be enough to knock him out at this point, and threw a Geo Pebble at Loco, who growled in pain and clutched his head as the rock bounced off his skull.

"You and your rocks! You'll have to fight me head-on eventually you coward!" Loco yelled at Riley as he got to his feet. Riley looked away for a moment before looking at Loco and running at him.

"W-w-what are you-!?" Loco yelled out, completely surprised and too caught off guard to actually attack, before Riley was upon him.

"Get him Riley!" Spark yelled encouragingly as he shakily got to his feet.

Riley lunged at Loco as he toppled backwards, scratching at everywhere he could get to, even as the Lombre tried to hit him with another Absorb attack. Even as Riley felt his energy drain away, he was digging gouges into the flesh of the outlaw, who let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground with a defeated groan, his injuries catching up with him.

"We…did it…" Riley panted, falling to the ground with a sigh. Spark ran over to Riley and helped him off of the ground, sitting him up. Riley dug into the bag and grabbed their last Oran Berry, ripping it in half. He handed one half to Spark and then ate his half of the berry, feeling energy flow into him. He got to his feet as Spark gobbled the berry down and let out a sigh of relief before looking at the downed Lombre, glaring weakly at them from the ground. A Gold Ribbon lay on the ground next to him, and Spark walked over to the ribbon and picked it up, putting it inside of the Treasure Bag.

"What should we do about him?" Riley asked Spark.

"According to Feren…this..." Spark said before he pulled out his Explorer Badge and pointed it at Loco, whose eyes widened before he vanished in a flash of orange light.

"He'll be waiting for us outside of the cave, then. Come on," Riley said with a small smile on his face as he and his partner left the watery cave.

* * *

Later:

* * *

Riley and Spark ended up having to drag Loco into the city themselves, a feat that made them very tired and wanting nothing more than to lay down for the rest of the day and collect their pay. Sadly, life for an Exploration Team is rarely easy.

It had started well when Captain Firefang had met them on the outskirts of Emerald City with two of his Growlithe officers in tow. Spark handed the job slip to the Captain, who nodded.

"Impressive, you two. Bagging a criminal like this on your first day? Be proud!" Firefang barked with a smile on his face as he padded over to the two weary Pokémon, who smiled tiredly at the captain.

"Thank you sir," Spark and Riley said at the same time.

"THANK YOU!" a voice roared from below them.

A massive grey rock-snake suddenly burst out of the ground in front of the two Pokémon, grinning at them in a horrible way that made Riley want to run screaming in the other direction. Spark looked as though he was going to pass out.

"You must be Rocko….uh…Here's your Gold Ribbon!" Riley said as he dug the item out of his bag and handed it to the Onix, who grabbed it with his tail and put it on somehow. Riley watched him do it and couldn't explain how the ribbon was staying on, or how the Onix managed to grab it in the first place.

"Thank you both so much! That stupid Lombre snuck into my home and robbed me of my most prized possession. You two have my thanks for braving that Mystery Dungeon and getting it back for me!" Rocko said with a laugh as he pulled out two large bags and set them on the ground in front of the rookies.

"There ya go. 1250 Poké and a few little gifts as a token of my appreciation," Rocko said with a laugh as Riley and Spark opened the bags, their jaws dropping at the pile of money in one and other items in the other. Dark grey sticks and various seeds were in the second bag. Rocko laughed again and said "Well, I have to be off. Thanks again the lot of you!"

Rocko let out another booming laugh and dove back into the earth, leaving two massive holes in the ground to the annoyance of the Arcanine Captain.

"Gonna have to have someone cover that up before someone falls in. But that's something to do for when I get back to the prison," Firefang said under his breath.

"Looks like all went well on your first mission." A familiar voice said to the group, causing them to look behind them and see Feren padding towards them, a disappointed look on his face.

"Yep! We got back the Gold Ribbon and beat Loco!" Spark said to Feren, who frowned in reply. His reaction made the grins of Team Horizon fall for a moment.

"Perhaps. But this is merely an everyday occurrence for an Exploration Team. You must put forth this much effort and more every single day. You must never waver in your missions. So for now, rejoice at this small victory if you must. But be aware that this is but a small step forward," Feren explained in a low voice.

"Hmph. I still say a 'good job' is in order. I mean, it is their first mission and they did it flawlessly," Firefang grunted.

"…Excellent work you two. Keep it up," Feren said grudgingly before he turned away and padded back to the Guild. But not before picking up the gold on the ground in his teeth.

"H-h-hey, that's our reward!" Spark cried out, despite the fact that Feren ignored him.

"Don't you know? The Guild takes a large cut of whatever monetary rewards you receive for the jobs you complete. We have a system set into place where the funds get transferred to the Guild's coffers and the crew keeps their share. I believe the Apprentices at the Delphox Guild get to receive 20% of their pay," Firefang explained.

"That's…that's horrible!" Riley said indignantly.

"It's the way things have always been. The Guild gives you shelter, food, and training. Besides, you're only an Exploration Team because you're affiliated with the Guild. That said, this Guild is very progressive in that fact that it pays its apprentices more than the other Guilds. The Wigglytuff Guild only lets their Apprentices have 10% of their pay and that Dragonite Guild is at only 5%." Firefang explained.

"Oooh…well…I guess it's just something we'll have to live with..." Spark said with a sigh.

"Still, you get to keep all non-monetary rewards to yourself, so those Iron Thorns and Seeds are all yours. The Guild has no claim on them," one of the Growlithe's added.

"OK, so it's not all bad," Spark said with a small sigh.

"What's with Feren? He's so…unfriendly." Riley asked Firefang, who shook his head.

"I don't know. He's close to the Guildmaster and he's the most sensible Pokémon I've ever met. He's a bit unfriendly, but he manages the day to day operations of the Guild for a reason. I think if you two keep doing well, you'll earn his respect," Firefang said the rookies, offering the two newest recruits to the Guild a friendly smile.

"Thanks Captain Firefang. We'll keep working our hardest!" Spark promised, his smile returning.

"I'll hold you two to that. Keep up the hunt for outlaws. I'll be getting this one back to the facility before the sun is down. Good evening you two," Firefang said before he padded over to Loco and picked him up in his teeth, much to the horror of Riley and Spark, before bounding off down the road to the city within with his two officers close behind.

"This place…it makes no sense," Riley stated as he face-palmed.

"Well, I can't say it's not effective. Come on, we should get back to the Guild," Spark said before he suddenly turned around. Riley turned around as well to see Snow and Ares making their way towards them.

"Hey you two. Have fun exploring Droplet Cave?" Ares chirped as he landed on the ground in front of them.

"It was interesting. We may have to take another job there so Riley can get some practice against water types," Spark explained.

"Yeah, it's always good to get advantages over things that you have a disadvantage over. But Spark should be able to take care of any water Pokémon you come across," Ares said as he looked over at Snow, who nodded.

"Rather pointless advice, but yes, Ares is right. Now if we're done chit-chatting, I believe dinner is ready back at the Guild," Snow said stiffly before she walked off to the Guild.

"What's with her?" Riley asked, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"She doesn't like newbies. Give her time to warm up to you guys…OK, bad word choice. Let her get to know you two a bit better. Heck, she and Grave are best friends." Ares said with a laugh.

"Really? She seems so cold though- oh great, now I'm doing it," Riley said with a wince.

"You get used to it. Jokes come with the territory. Now come on, dinner's waiting for us," Ares said as he flew into the air, flying slowly so he could chat with the newbies, who were grateful that some of the Pokémon at the Guild were willing to be friendly. Grave allowed them entrance into the Guild, and they made their way down to the Guild' depths. Ares led them to a large and brightly lit banquet hall, complete with orange, red, and gold flags decorating the wall.

Riley felt his mouth water at the sight of the feast before them. Plates and plates of fresh fruit were set out in front of everyone. A Pokémon with yellow skirt-like fur was walking around the table and putting food on plates, but Riley simply starred at the horrible massive mouth attached to the back of her head. As if on cue, the Pokémon turned around and glared at Riley.

"Um…hi?" Riley said in a low voice, earning a twitch of the eyebrow from the Pokémon.

"Name's Delilah. I'm the Guild's Chef. Got a problem with that, buster!?" Delilah growled at Riley, who frantically shook his head in response and scrambled into an empty seat next to Spark, who was giggling at Riley's fear of the chef. As the rest of the Apprentices arrived, Riley took stock of what was in front of him on the table, and was happy to see fruit he was familiar with. After a quick word from Delphox, the crew chowed down on their food.

Spark and Riley kept up a nonstop conversation with Ares, Jet, and Grave, occasionally dragging Snow into the conversation, to her chagrin. After the Apprentices finished their dinner, several of them began heading off for bed while others decided to let the food in their bellies settle before getting in some late-night training. Riley and Spark were in the latter category, watching Ares and Snow battle each other across the courtyard. They weren't planning on doing any training themselves, but to just watch and observe.

"I have to admit…being in this place…it feels right," Spark said after a moment, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"I like it here too. The Pokémon here are really nice and look like they really want us to do well," Riley said in a low voice.

"Yep. I wonder what kind of training we're in for tomorrow…" Spark wondered after a few minutes.

He would find the answer in the form of an apprentice that would come to make their lives hell in the next few days. It came in the form of an Apprentice they had yet to meet until that evening.

"HOWDY FELLAS! I'm Atlas!" the massive blue beetle Pokémon said cheerfully as he walked over to the duo, who flinched at the Pokémon's loudness. He was much taller than they were and seemed to be built for power. Riley and Spark got to their feet, eyeing the big bug Pokémon with wary looks. He seemed pretty friendly, if not a bit loud.

"Uh…hi. I'm Riley and this is Spark," Riley said as he introduced himself and the Pikachu next to him, who was too busy gawking to reply.

"Nice to meet you both! Sorry I didn't get a chance to say hi earlier today, I was still off on a mission from earlier in the week. Anyway, since I'm back now, it looks like we can get started on your Guild training!" Atlas said with a wide grin as Riley and Spark exchanged a glance.

"But…we just got back from a job," Spark said awkwardly to Atlas, who chuckled.

"Well, we _could_ train in the morning, but you rookies aren't used to the physical training we do every day yet, so we just have to drill you after you get back to base. Feren puts me in charge of training new recruits and making sure they know how to keep themselves at their best!" Atlas said as his grin turned into a smirk.

"Umm…OK. What did you have in mind?" Spark asked Atlas, who grinned and got into a fighting stance. Spark took a step back as Riley caught on and suddenly threw the last Blast Seed in the Treasure Bag at Atlas, who was engulfed in a massive explosion. Every single Pokémon in the courtyard starred at Team Horizon and the smoke cloud that consumed Atlas.

"…Maybe that was a bit overkill, Riley," Spark said quietly as Riley stood there, his arm still outstretched from the throw.

"…Um…Atlas, are you OK?" Riley asked after a moment before a booming laugh answered him.

"Wasn't expecting a Blast Seed! Nice one, Riley!" Atlas said as he walked through the smoke, practically undamaged.

"But…but I hit you with a Blast Seed…" Riley said, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, you threw it. Those things are good in a pinch, but you have to eat it and let the fire spill forth. Its way stronger when it comes from you, instead of the seed itself. Throwing them doesn't work nearly as well," Atlas said before he flew forward and tackled Riley, sending him crashing onto the ground. Atlas spun around and flew at Spark, who jumped back and let loose a Thundershock, which hit Atlas directly.

However, the Heracross simply smirked and flew at Spark with his arm raised and glowing bright white before bringing it down and sending Spark flying across the courtyard with a yell of pain.

"Round 1 goes to me! Woo!...Um…Are you guys gonna get back up?" Atlas asked the two downed Pokémon, who both groaned in response.

"Well, looks like we'll have to whip you both into shape!" Atlas said with a wide grin on his face as he walked towards the two Pokémon, unaware of a familiar orange and red fox Pokémon watching from a nearby doorway with a white dog next to her.

"I just don't see it, Guildmaster," Feren said with a huff as Atlas set the two newest recruits back on their feet, stuffed an Oran Berry into each of their mouths, and got ready for another fight.

"You don't, but you will. I have a good feeling about them," Delphox said quietly.

"Hmm…I guess not all teams started out great. Even Team ACE started out as a team of good-for-nothing rookies. And they ended becoming the greatest Exploration Team of their generation," Feren said to himself more than Delphox.

"Alongside Team Charm and Team Inferno…We _were_ once one of the greatest Exploration Teams out there. At the top of our game…ready to take on whatever came at us…And then that fame turned to ash," Delphox said in a near whisper, her kind and warm tone becoming bitter and filled with pain.

"Do you-" Feren began to say, looking up at Delphox warily.

"No," Delphox replied firmly, cutting off Feren, who winced.

"Still too soon…I'm sorry Guildmaster..." Feren muttered.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago…I just don't like talking about it. That said, something is coming, Feren…something big. Something… _dark_ …" Delphox paused and gestured to the two young Pokémon battling Atlas out in the courtyard and said, "These two coming here was meant to be. I have a feeling about them…I don't know what it is, but it's imperative that I help them become stronger," Delphox said as her eyes flashed purple before she shook her head and added, "The future is too cloudy. I can't…I can't tell what is to come. My powers fail me at this venture."

"You're worried…And because of that, so am I," Feren said with a sigh.

"Feren…I will be busy tracking down any leads to this. Make sure those two don't get over their heads. Maybe have them spend a few days training with Atlas before their next mission…Maybe have him tag along with them," Delphox added after a moment.

"That I can do. But I will _not_ coddle those children, Delphox," Feren growled at the Guildmaster.

"I'd be surprised if you did," Delphox said with a small smile before she turned around and walked back to her room. Feren kept watch for a short time before departing himself, deep in thought as to what kind of cloudy future was in store for him and the Guildmaster, as well as the Apprentices he was to watch over.


	7. Training Day

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _So, after everything that's happened over the past few days, I think it's appropriate that I mention this in my AN here, since I didn't do it yesterday. I apologize if I get any of the facts wrong, and if I do and you want to talk to me about it, please message me via PM instead of leaving a review on the story, because I know this is a hot topic._

 _What happened in Paris is nothing short of a tragedy, committed by cowards. Same goes for the other attacks throughout the world on Friday. All of these events are equally terrible and should have never occurred in the first place. Social media and people around the world are calling for action and blaming other people for simply showing support._

 _So…Pray for the world. Pray for love and understanding, so that together we can work towards a better tomorrow. We're all brothers and sisters, despite different walks of life and backgrounds. It's like Meowth said in the first ever Pokémon movie._

 _"We do have a lot in common. The same air, the same Earth, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different...well, who knows?"_

 _Its cheesy, but more true now more than ever. Only together can we end the terror. I'm not going to say what actions are right or wrong, because this isn't the place for that and this is beyond me. I will simply say that only through unity can we make things right. All of you, please stay safe._

 _That said, shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes Lord rage quit, Ways, and Teraunce. Also, shoutout to Emblem of Light for reviewing the re-uploaded last chapter and for Ways reviewing the first five chapters via PM. Thanks for the support! You all rock!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Training Day_

* * *

"BOO!"

Riley's eyes snapped open as Spark let out a shrill scream of horror. Grave cackled as he slipped through the walls of the room, leaving Team Horizon alone. Spark got to his feet and stretched as Riley got up, mumbling a good morning. The duo quickly grabbed the Treasure Bag and headed out to the courtyard. The apprentices did the morning cheer and scattered as they did the previous day. Riley and Spark moved towards the large door to find a job to do for the day, but were stopped by Feren. The duo noticed Atlas the Heracross standing behind Feren, looking down at them with a cheerful smile.

"You two are going to be at the Guild today, training with Atlas. The Guildmaster wants to be sure you both are strong enough to take on Mystery Dungeons on your own, and be able to handle more than one job at once. However, this is mainly an opportunity to introduce you both to the training that has made our Guild excellent," Feren explained.

"Awesomeness!" Atlas chimed in, earning a look from Riley.

"You both listen well to Atlas. He's a bit scatterbrained, but he's one of the Guild's best Apprentices for a reason," Feren grunted as he glanced at the Heracross beside him. Team Horizon nodded, and Feren padded off, leaving the rookies with the massive Heracross.

"Good morning, rookies!" Atlas said with a laugh.

"Good morning, Atlas," Riley and Spark said to the big bug, who grinned.

"You two are under my wing for the next week or so. Feren is letting me have the week off from jobs just so I can train you both, which sounds like fun," Atlas said to the rookies.

"If you say so." Spark said, remembering how Team Horizon was beaten easily yesterday, despite their best efforts. Today was going to be rough. Atlas bumped both of his fists together, and hummed for a moment before bursting into song.

"~ _Let's get down to business_ ~-" Atlas began to sing before an orange and blue bird flew at Atlas and began pecking him furiously.

"No! No singing, Atlas! Remember what happened last time!?" Ares chirped as Atlas yelped in pain.

"But why not!? I'm a great singer!" Atlas yelled as he tried to evade the bird.

"Because your singing sounds like a dying Meowth!" Ares yelled.

"It sounds like someone ate some really bad food and now has to take a-" Spark said before Riley put a hand over his mouth.

"This story may be rated-T, but kids still read it Spark!" Riley whispered to Spark, who blinked in confusion and pushed Riley's hand away from his mouth.

"Ow! Owowowow! OK! OK! No singing!" Atlas yelled with a shudder as the bird burst into a fiery aura, though it stopped after a moment and Ares landed on the ground next to the two rookies.

"Does he usually start singing like that?" Ares questioned Riley.

"…" Riley looked at Atlas, who was vehemently shaking his head with worry in his eyes. Riley was tempted to lie, just to get back at the Heracross for pummeling them in that sparring match yesterday…

Riley turned to Ares and said, "Nope. Not sure why he randomly broke out into song."

"I blame the writing staff. Or rather the nerdy guy writing this story," Atlas chimed in.

"No one asked you, bug boy," Ares said with a pointed look, earning a sheepish laugh in reply. Ares turned his attention to Team Horizon and said, "So, are you two doing some training today?"

Both Pokémon nodded, and Ares said, "Good call. Atlas is pretty thorough, but it'll make you better Explorers in the long run. It's what sets us apart from other Explorers and Exploration Teams out there."

"How so?" Riley asked the Fletchinder.

"The main secret of these Guilds is harsh exercising and battling. Pokémon Trainers help their Pokémon grow and get stronger, even pushing them to achieve new evolutions through training. We, as Pokémon, don't usually focus on strength like trained Pokémon do. Some do, but most don't. That is what sets Guilds apart from regular Exploration Teams. The training and the support. We push ourselves to be our best all the time, and we become better because of it," Ares explained.

"Really?" Spark asked the bird, who nodded.

"Team ACE, Team Inferno, and Team Charm all graduated from the Dragonite Guild. Team Poképals graduated from the Wigglytuff Guild. And Team Starstruck and Team Tempest just graduated from this Guild two years ago. All of those Exploration Teams are first-class. True examples of excellence, you know?" Ares said to Spark, who nodded emphatically. Riley smiled a bit, knowing it was Exploration Teams that had caught Spark's eye and heart.

"So, this is our first big step to becoming good Explorers?" Spark asked Ares, who nodded.

"All Explorers have to become strong, Spark. I took to training like nothing else, and look at me now! If you've got to live a life of exploring, fighting, and rescuing, then you may as well be in tip-top shape!" Atlas said as he struck a pose, causing the three Apprentices to sweat-drop.

"You…are weird, Atlas," Ares said with a small sigh.

"I AM AWARE OF THIS, SIR!"

"Just checking," Ares replied offhandedly.

"Hey!" came a shout from behind them.

The group turned to see Snow standing at the entrance of the courtyard, seemingly waiting for Ares. The Fletchinder bid the group farewell and flew off with his friend, to no doubt prepare for their jobs today.

"Alright, rookies. I want 20 laps around the courtyard. After that, we break for a few minutes, before we practice throwing stuff at the targets. Break again, and we go over strategies and battling. Savvy?" Atlas said to Team Horizon, who looked at each other before sighing at the same time.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"FASTER! FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Atlas bellowed as he swung a hand through the air next to Riley, who screamed in terror and forced himself to go faster around the courtyard, outstripping Spark as he shook his head frantically.

"This thing is nuts!" Riley yelped as Atlas let out a laugh.

"You're telling me!" Spark replied before he let out a scream, not seeing Atlas attack him from the side. How could such a big Pokémon be so quick? After the two Pokémon were finished running their laps, Riley got the answer to his question.

"I like to cover my bases. See, I'm a close-combat kind of Pokémon. All physical attacks, all the time. You've got to play to your strengths, but also be aware of your weaknesses. Spark, you're very quick and focus on special attacks, because those are what you're good at. But if a ground types manages to get you, or manages to trap you? You're done. Riley, you seem to focus exclusively on throwing items, and you're actually better at it than most Pokémon are. That said, you don't use your fire at all. And that's super effective against a bug like me," Atlas explained.

"I…I don't know how to use my fire. No one ever showed me," Riley admitted, ashamed of this.

"You'll figure it out, buddy. With my training, we'll get you in fighting shape in now time. Now! Back to work!" Atlas said as he hopped to his feet, earning two groans in reply.

The trio spent the entire day running drills, throwing items at targets, and planning strategies. Turns out Riley was better at planning than he thought, because Atlas was praising him by the end of it. Riley was good with tactics and strategy, and Spark was more logical and used his knowledge to help Riley where he lacked, such as about Pokémon and the world in general. The two complimented each other's weaknesses more or less, which Atlas again praised. They ran through various scenarios the two Pokémon would encounter while out on a job, with Atlas explaining the do's and don'ts of the Guild as well. While there were many rules, most of them weren't deal breakers or anything. There were three core principles to the Guild though, which Atlas placed great emphasis on.

"First rule is always give a 100%. Don't ever give anything less than your best, because Pokémon depend on you to be strong. You keep giving your best, and you'll be well on your way to becoming a top-class Exploration Team."

"The second rule is always stay alert. This world of ours is dangerous, and filled with all sorts of unsavory types and stuff. Always be on the lookout for baddies who mean you, the Apprentices here, and the regular folks out there harm."

"The third and most important rule is to have fun," Atlas said with a grin.

"Fun?" Riley questioned.

"You only get once chance to live. We chose this life for a reason, and it's a hard one. So have fun with what you do and smile whenever you can!" Atlas said to the rookies with a booming laugh.

At the end of the day the two Pokémon heartily ate their dinner and collapsed into their beds, exhausted and dreading their next day of training.

* * *

Four Days Later:

* * *

Atlas grinned at them as he stood opposite from Team Horizon, waiting for their first move. Spark grimaced for a moment before he fired off a Thundershock at the Heracross, who dodged it with ease and threw a Blast Seed at Spark. Spark shot towards the seed and caught it while Riley threw a Geo Pebble at the big bug, who took the rock head on as he charged at Riley.

The rookie duo had trained long and hard for four whole days. Thanks to their hard work, they were slowly becoming better. It hurt, absolutely. But they were becoming quicker and stronger. Riley and Spark could actually hold their own against Atlas for a little while before they fell to the Heracross's brute power.

Which led them to this battle…

Riley jumped back as Atlas drew back his hand as it began to glow white, causing the Heracross to have to run towards him, right into another Thundershock. Atlas cringed, but still managed to hit Riley with a Brick Break, causing him to crash to the ground senselessly.

"Ah! Uh…OK. I've got this!" Spark said as Atlas turned to him with a smirk.

"Your team leader is down and out. What do you do, Spark? Stand there and stare me down? Come right at me? Find a way to get your leader back to his feet?" Atlas asked Spark as he slowly drew closer, his horn slowly glowing bright green. He was charging up for his strongest attack, the dreaded Megahorn.

"I…I…I…" Spark stammered, freezing up. Atlas charged at him, only for a Thundershock to hit him in the face. Atlas shrugged it off with a grunt of pain and swung his horn towards Spark, who dove to the side to avoid the attack. Spark darted over to Riley, digging an Oran Berry out of the bag and stuffing it into a very dazed Riley's mouth. The Chimchar groaned for a moment before he realized what was going on, eating the Oran Berry a few moments later and regaining his energy.

"Nicely done! Now, let's do this one more time!" Atlas crowed as he got into a fighting stance. The duo could see why Atlas was in charge of training the Guild recruits on the side. He was easily considered, ,next to Grave, the strongest and most experienced Guild Apprentice. He was large, strong, and quick enough on his feet to pose a threat to quicker opponents. He was the perfect trainer, especially for new recruits to get them properly in shape. Team Horizon may have grown to hate the early morning training sessions, but they knew it would make them stronger.

Some of the Guild Apprentices would come by every now and then and supervise their training. Some even joined in for a bit of teamwork exercises. Ares, Jet, and to everyone's surprise Snow, would occasionally join in and dish out some punishment against the massive bug, who battled back eagerly every time. Eon would watch silently from the sidelines while Delilah provided color-commentary for no reason except for her own amusement. Feren would sometimes show up and bark out orders for everyone, instructing and helping out in his own way. On the third day of training, he even jumped into a battle once and helped Riley and Spark overcome the massive bug. Apparently the old dog had a lot of tricks still, because he defeated Atlas in just three hits, c.

The Guildmaster, despite her busy schedule, showed up a few times to watch the new recruits train. She watched them without offering a single word of wisdom or insight, simply nodding in their direction when one of the rookies cast their gaze upon the Guildmaster. She always had a smile on her face though, as if showing them that she believed in them.

"So…What now guys?" Atlas said as he smiled widely at the rookies.

"We have to slow him down. Make sure he can't hit us," Riley said quietly.

"He's only got physical moves. We could wear him out from a distance, maybe?" Spark suggested.

"Yeah, but he's good at dodging-" Riley began to say before he noticed Atlas speeding towards them with a wide grin on his face, his wings buzzing furiously behind him.

"Gah! Aerial Ace!?" Spark yelled out.

"Stay calm. We've got this!" Riley said, trying to stay calm himself.

"Riley! Plan B!" Spark yelled as he hurled the Blast Seed he had clutched in his hands at Atlas. Riley dug out a Blast Seed of his own and threw it at the Heracross, who was engulfed in one explosion, and then the second seed hit him, consuming him in a second explosion. Spark ran over to the cloud of smoke and unleashed a full-power Thundershock at the massive beetle Pokémon, who let out a yell of pain as he was struck from within the cloud. Spark and Riley kept their distance from the smoke, and let Atlas rush them like he had done before. To their surprise, when Atlas emerged from the smoke, covered in scratches and with his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Oh man…That was good. Good, good, good. Now…LET'S GET SERIOUS!" Atlas yelled as his entire horn glowed bright green, charging up a Megahorn. Spark shot him with a Thundershock, which Atlas brushed aside with his horn before ramming into Spark with it, sending him flying across the lawn and into a practice dummy.

"Spark!" Riley yelled out before he too was hit with a Megahorn.

"Awww…You guys were doing so good, too," Atlas huffed, looking disappointed for a moment before he looked down at himself. Realizing that he had taken a good bit of damage, he smiled warmly.

"I will say though fellas…You've improved!" Atlas said as he helped Riley get to his feet. Riley and Atlas took a minute or two to rouse Spark, who had been knocked out completely. After the trio ate a brief lunch of apples and Oran Berries, they felt right as rain and ready to train some more, despite some minor twinges.

"I've got to say, Team Horizon. You're looking pretty sharp. You two keeps this up, and you'll be making a name for yourselves in no time," Atlas said with a laugh, earning two smiles from the rookie team.

"Help! Help, help, help!" a voice cried out, drawing the attention of the Pokémon inside the guild. A large deer-like Pokémon with bright green leaves on her horns burst through the doors of the Guild and onto the courtyard lawn, only to be stopped by Grave, who looked _livid._ He suddenly grabbed the deer Pokémon with his claws that had somehow doubled in size.

 **"** _ **TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOU TO ROT WITH YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES FOREVER**_ **!"** Grave roared in a terrible voice that made every Guild Apprentice shiver. As he said that, the deer collapsed onto the ground and burst into tears. Grave let go of the deer, glaring down at her with a horrible look in his eyes.

"No non-Guild personnel can go past that door. It's one of our main rules…and Grave takes his job seriously, despite being such a joker," Atlas whispered to Team Horizon, who had been wondering why Grave had gotten so angry.

"My little Delia…She was out playing with her friends…She and they were chased into a Mystery Dungeon by a bandit! I can't go in there alone, please! Someone, help them!" the Pokémon sobbed as tears streamed down her face. Grave's expression softened slightly, though his words were a hiss.

"Never go through that door again. Or so help me…I will make you live a nightmare of your daughter being lost forever in your mind for the rest of your life!" Grave murmured as he vanished from sight. Atlas frowned and looked over at Riley and Spark before a smile crossed his face.

"You two up for a bit of hands on training?" Atlas said to the rookies, who both looked each other for a moment. This was what Explorers were around for. To help out in situations like this. Somewhere, a poor little Pokémon and her friends were lost and scared. It was up to Explorers like them to make sure that they got out OK.

"Yeah. Absolutely," Riley said with a nod.

"Of course," Spark replied after a moment.

"Ma'am! We would be willing to head out right away to rescue your daughter. YO! EON!" Atlas yelled. The Espurr walked into the room and Atlas pointed to him. "He'll register this as an official job. Me and Team Horizon will be back as soon as we're done preparing to make sure we're set before heading out," Atlas said to the large deer, who nodded.

"T-t-t-hank you." The deer sniffed.

" _Understood, Atlas. Please, come this way ma'am,"_ Espurr said to the Pokémon, who followed.

"Who was that?" Riley asked.

"That's Dew the Sawsbuck. She helps maintain the foliage around the city and stuff. Looks like her little kid and her friends got chased into a Mystery Dungeon. Well…We're gonna get em' out!" Atlas said with a confident grin on his face as he pumped his fist into the air. Riley and Spark looked at each other again, sweat-dropping.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Delphox stood alone in her quarters, starring in the flames in front of her. Her concentration unwavering, as always. Seeking to find. To learn. To anticipate.

To predict…and protect.

Those who had fallen under her guidance and protection. The Apprentices of the Delphox Guild…She would protect them from whoever meant them harm. It was why she had gone to such lengths to make sure that her apprentices were well-trained. Like the newest recruits, who were both training under the reliable eye of Atlas.

Feren, bless his heart, did not believe in others. He had his own personal tragedy in the past, and that had left him with a cold view on the world. He was loyal to her though, and the Apprentices she had living in her castle. However, Feren was also realistic. He knew that the Guildmaster had a sixth sense and had psychic powers. Therefore she could see things that he could not-

The flames in front of her suddenly exploded outwards, turning jet black with a small flare of red and purple within the depths of the flames. With the flames, a white message appeared in front of her. A message that vanished after a few moments, but was now burned and etched into her mind.

 _ **DO NOT MEDDLE...OR ELSE.**_

Delphox hissed as the flames in front of her burned black, red, and purple for a moment longer before vanishing completely, returning to their orange and red and golden colors. Delphox felt her heart beating out of her chest before she closed her eyes and probed the fire with her mind…searching…

She would find it. Whatever it was, she would not let it get the best of her. Whatever had been horrible enough to turn her flames black, even for a moment, was cause enough for her to dig deeper.

She only prayed she could find this darkness before it was too late.


	8. The Broken Tower

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy folks, update time._

 _I could have gotten this one up yesterday, but I've been playing "Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon" like mad, and I have to say this game is pretty good so far. I'm only a little bit into the game so far, but I'm enjoying it quite a bit and I'm feeling so inspired to write and brainstorm that I wish I had more hours in a day to write!_

 _I'll give you all a non-spoiler review of the game once I beat it entirely. So far, I like it though._

 _Sidenote, I did happen to recreate Team Horizon in PSMD, but…well, let's just say Spark is the exact opposite of how he is in this story. It's pretty jarring actually, and I was tempted to erase my file and go about it with a different batch of Pokémon, but I decided this is Team Horizon in an alternate universe, hehehe._

 _Shoutout to my sole reviewer last chapter (the original version), who happens to be a new reviewer, that goes by the name of jkm276. Also, additional shoutout to Emblem of Light and jaliff (another new reviewer) for reviewing the re-uploaded chapters. Thanks for the support, everyone. Life is still pretty rough for me and my family at the moment, so any support you show me at times like this means the world to me._

 _On that note. Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 8: The Broken Tower_

* * *

"You both go ahead without me. I've got a bag packed already for a trip out, just in case of an emergency. Meet me up at the crossroads when you're done-oh, by the way! The Mystery Dungeon we're going to is called the Broken Tower. Hurry up every chance you get!" Atlas said to Team Horizon, who nodded. The duo quickly ran to Emerald City, where Riley got his first look at the place as he walked through it, instead of looking in from the outside.

The most notable feature in the place was the path itself that winded throughout the city. The path itself seemed to be made of a bright green stone of some sort that sparkled in the sun. Most of the buildings in the city were made of the same shiny green material, giving the city its name. Shops were commonly found on the main path that led through the city, with houses and less essential businesses being found further and further away from the large green road that winded throughout it.

Pokémon made their way to places from within the city, always scurrying to get or do something. It was a bustling city, with a population of a few thousand, according to Spark. Most Pokémon cities were about this size, apparently, though this included the Pokémon who lived in the outskirts of the city itself as well. The cities, however, were not plentiful. There were four of these kinds of cities on Varos, whereas there were small towns and villages scattered throughout the continent as well.

"Being right next to a Guild has helped the City immensely in the past few years, too. Brought in all sorts of new Pokémon to the area. Explorers setting up bases in the city and vendors looking to capitalize on the exploration market. It all works out in the end for everyone," Spark said with a smile before he suddenly moved to the right and went towards the bank, which was run by a Sabeleye named Samal.

"Hehehe! Greetings, friends! How may I assist you on this fine day?" Samal said with a small laugh. He was a rather twitchy kind of Pokémon who always seemed a bit…creepy. Spark said that despite this, you would never find a more reliable Pokémon to trust your money too.

"I need to make a withdrawal. 750 Poké," Spark said to the Sableye, who nodded and quickly hurried into the depths of his vault underneath his bank. The building itself was a darker shade of green and roughly the size of a small house itself. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds decorated the sides of the building for decoration.

The houses and buildings within the city were made for solely Pokémon, but faintly reminded Riley of the houses humans had. While the buildings here were primitive and were more like stone and wood huts, the similarities were uncanny. He wondered about that for a moment before the banker quickly arrived with their money.

"By the way, I opened an account for the Team and put all of my savings into it." Spark said to Riley as he put the money into money bag on his waist.

"You…you didn't have to do that, Spark," Riley said sheepishly.

"Hey, we've all got to make contributions," Spark laughed before he began walking down the path again with Riley in tow. Riley and Spark didn't speak all that much as they walked through the city, which allowed Riley a chance to take in the many sights and sounds of the bustling Pokémon settlement. Many Pokémon called out slogans for their stores and yelled out prices for things that were on sale.

"Hey! Are you ready to better yourselves? To become greater than ever before? Truly awesome!? Than come to my dojo and find your true strength!" a massive blueish-gray humanoid Pokémon with four muscular arms yelled out to them, a massive grin as his face as he struck a pose and flexed.

"That Marcus. He's in charge of the True Strength Dojo." Spark explained briefly before he looked over at a purple and green building across the road, where a humanoid purple Pokémon with red orbs on its body stood encouraging people to his shop, the Mime Institute.

"That's Pocus. He's a Mr. Mime, and helps Pokémon remember moves they've forgotten for a price. He also takes on special jobs for Pokémon trying to learn other moves too." Spark explained.

"Other moves?"

"Moves that Pokémon can't learn naturally. I think 'tutor' is the right word. Anyway, he's a pro at what he does," Spark said as they passed Mama Blissey's Nursery, where a large Blissey waved at Team Horizon with a wide smile on her face.

"Mama Blissey runs a daycare of sorts. She helps take care of young Pokémon while their parents are off working or exploring or whatever. She even helps take care of eggs until they're ready to hatch. Word is she used to be a renowned leader of a Rescue Team back when she was younger," Spark explained as they walked past the Nursery.

The two Apprentices soon passed Lady Dela's Equipment Shop, a rather gaudy-looking place decorated with vibrant purple and pink colored paints with rather deadly looking claws and oddly enough human weapons hanging from the front of the building. The two Apprentices were waved down by a cat-like Pokémon who smiled at the two of them warmly.

"So, looks like I finally get to meet that partner of yours, Spark," the Pokémon at the counter said light laugh, her tail swishing behind her. She looked rather like a large tan-colored cat with a purple collar around her neck, with purple ears and a purple-tipped tail.

"Good morning Lady Dela," Spark said to the Pokémon, who Riley later learned was a Delcatty. He'd need to take a crash course in Pokémon species from Spark, later, he realized.

"Good morning you two! You giving Riley a tour around the city, Sparky?" Dela asked the Pikachu, who laughed sheepishly at the nickname.

"Yep. We're heading out on a rescue mission for Dew. Looks like her child was chased into a Mystery Dungeon," Spark explained, earning a gasp of horror from the store owner.

"Nasty places. Do you need anything from the shop today? You know I can get you a special deal on whatever you'd like," Dela offered, but Spark shook his head.

"We don't really have time to browse, today. Besides, we need to get some funds going into our Exploration Team account. After we get some money, we'll get some equipment from you. I promise," Spark said to the Delcatty, who beamed at them.

"I'll hold you to it. How's that Projectile Satchel working for you?" Dela asked as she turned to Riley.

"It's awesome. Thanks for the gift, ma'am," Riley said gratefully, bowing his head slightly. He may have had a lack of tact, but he knew when to respect his elders. And this Delcatty had helped him out in a major way with her gift, and he owed her. He wondered how Spark knew her so well.

"Well, you two come by any time you'd like and I'll offer you a discount. That little bout of bravery helped me open up a branch in Peak Town, so I'm indebted to you kids for beating up that ruffian Zane," Dela said with a smile on her face.

"It was really nothing…" Riley said embarrassedly. He'd never been praised like this before.

"If you ever need us to make a delivery for you, make sure to let us know. OK?" Spark offered, earning a nod from the cat Pokémon before she shooed them away, so that they could get on their way.

"So, how do you know her?" Riley asked Spark.

"She's an old family friend. She likes to mess with her costumers sometimes, but she's really nice," Spark said to Riley as they made their way to the next area of the town. Ahead of them were the Kecleon Shop, Kangaskhan Storage, and the Chamber of Respite. Upon seeing the last building, Spark explained it was a place where Pokémon go to get healed and cured, and it was run by a Gardevoir known as Faith.

"~Good morning! Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! We have several fine wares on display today!~" the green and purple brothers sang cheerfully.

"I can see that. Wow, you guys have so much stuff!" Riley excitedly with a grin on his face, impressed by the extravagant display of food, throwing items, colorful discs, and strange blue ball-like items.

Spark nodded and said, "Yep. The Kecleon Brothers are great at keeping a chain of ever-changing yet important items running through their shops. The green one offers food, throwing items, seeds, and more. The purple one is in charge of the TM's and Orbs. You can always rely on them for the best deals around."

"Young Spark, if you keep up that speech we'll have to start paying you for advertising for us!" the green brother chuckled as his brother beamed at the praise.

"We're always happy to offer the best merchandise at the best prices! Now that you're an Apprentice at the Guild, we have to be sure you're ready to tackle whatever Mystery Dungeon you need too!" the purple brother said with an even wider smile on his face. Spark examined the wares, asking Riley on his opinion from time to time and explaining the functions of several items, such as Iron Thorns and Violent seeds, the former being a powerful throwing item and the latter being a special kind of seed that when eaten increased a Pokémon's attack and special attack power immensely.

After handing the green brother a handful of coins for a few items, Spark bid the brothers farewell while Riley waved at them. Riley turned to Spark when out of earshot and said, "They seem alright."

"They're masters at what they do. Some say they're crooks who steal items they find in Mystery Dungeons and resell them, but no one can prove it. Either way, they're always offering really good deals with a smile. Don't ever try to steal from them though…or you'll regret it in a big way," Spark said to Riley, who nodded as they walked over to the Kangaskhan Storage.

"Good morning dearies! What can I do for you?" the large brown Pokémon said in a warm, motherly tone. The small purple baby Kangaskhan in the mother's pouch waved happily at Team Horizon, who waved back at the child.

"We need to drop off some of the excess supplies we've got from one of our jobs," Riley explained to the storage-keeper, who nodded.

"It'll be nice and safe with me. What did you want to store?" Kangaskhan asked the duo.

Riley and Spark decided to stow most of their supplies, save for their Joy Ribbon and Special Band, their Geo Pebbles, six Oran Berries, one Max Elixir and two apples each for them. Upon reflection, Riley kept some of the Iron Thorns, a single Stun Seed, and a Blast Seed for each of them, since the Seeds had been nothing but useful for them so far.

"I'll keep them all nice and safe for you both. You two have a great day!" Kangaskhan said cheerfully, earning two smiles from Team Horizon. It was nice just to see other Pokémon be so friendly all the time.

Riley and Spark, now ready to tackle the day, quickly went back to the Guild to meet up with Atlas, only to find him frowning and standing next to Dew the Sawsbuck, who had a small bag wrapped around her back.

"Change of plans, you two. Looks like Dew will be accompanying us into the Broken Tower, and this is now an Escort Mission," Atlas said with a small sigh. Dew shot Atlas an apologetic look, but remained silent.

"What's so bad about that?" Riley asked Atlas.

"It's bad when Dew is _very_ out of practice when it comes to fighting, and we now have to focus on making sure she stays alive as well. Escort missions are very important, sure, but they're also way more difficult than a regular mission because you have to complete the job on top of protecting the Pokémon you're escorting through the Dungeon," Atlas explained.

"Oh…I see…" Spark said quietly as he looked at Dew, who looked away with an ashamed expression.

"And most of the time, its civilians who can't fight too well. They make the job much harder than usual, despite the increase in pay and in how many points they award you for completing the job," Atlas continued.

"Points?" Riley asked the Heracross, but Dew was the one who answered them.

"Oh yes. Exploration and Rescue Teams, as well as solo Explorers, are awarded points to their Team's record when they complete jobs. If you do enough jobs well, you get an increase in rank and in standing. You two are both starting out, yes?" Dew said to the two young Pokémon, who nodded in reply, "Then you have some ways to go."

"Come on, guys and gals. We're burning daylight," Atlas said as he hefted a small bag of his own over his shoulder. Riley and Spark nodded while Dew remained silent, thinking of her little girl lost within the depths of the cursed maze known as the Broken Tower.

* * *

Unknown:

* * *

… _Help…please…_

… _We…we are broken…_

… _We have failed…_

… _His revenge is all but assured…_

… _No…there is hope…we just have to believe…and have faith…_

* * *

Outside of the Broken Tower:

* * *

"Well, this is the place," Dew said quietly as Riley and Spark silently starred up at the massive tower in front of them. It was a colossal monument of grey cobblestone that reached up high into the air. The tower itself was wide, though it didn't seem like the place a Mystery Dungeon could be. But the group knew better. They knew that the moment they stepped inside, they would be subjected to the magical curse of the Mystery Dungeon. A living maze that ensnared everything within its grasp.

"Are you two ready?" Atlas said with a small smile on his face. Riley and Spark nodded, both of them ready to confront the dangers within. They had been training hard over the past few days, and with Atlas they found a mentor who had made them stronger than they were before. They could do this.

"I'll try not to hold you all back," Dew said in a quiet voice.

The Apprentices looked back at Dew, who simply said, "I won't sugarcoat it. I'm not a great fighter. But I won't stand by and do nothing while my child wanders around a Mystery Dungeon."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, ma'am. We'll make sure you and those kids make it out safely," Atlas said with a determined look in his eyes.

"That's right. We've got this," Riley said to the Sawsbuck.

"Absolutely," Spark added.

With that, the group of Pokémon made their way towards the entrance of the Mystery Dungeon and walked through the entryway, with a worried mother walking behind them.

* * *

Broken Tower 1FL:

* * *

"OK folks, stay lively. This is not a fun place. You two are my backup, got it?" Atlas said as he glanced around the cave. Dew whimpered slightly and nodded while Riley and Spark glanced around. The tower itself was made of stone, even the floor, but black decorative patterns covered the walls. Why would Pokémon ever live in here, Riley wondered.

"No one knows," Atlas admitted when Riley asked him, "But I will say, this place is a pretty dangerous place. Flying types, rock types, and a few ghosts. All of them are stronger than what you two are used too. Be careful and stay close."

Atlas took point while Spark took the back. Riley kept a hand on his Projectile Satchel at all times, ready to throw a Geo Pebble at anything in sight. The trio quickly went through a nearby passageway and found themselves face to face with a Graveler, which Atlas quickly dispatched with a single strike, sending it to the ground with a large chunk of its head missing and blackish blood streaming down its head.

"I'm way too strong for this place. Can't get cocky though," Atlas muttered as he flexed his fingers.

"You…took it out in one hit…" Spark said in a rather scared tone as Atlas shrugged.

"It comes with the territory. We Heracross are awesome fighters and can take on most comers. That said, if a bird gets me, I'll be in trouble. I'm counting on you two to watch my back while I get us through here. You get me?" Atlas said as Riley and Spark looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Then let's keep moving. We've got a couple of lost little kids to find," Atlas said as he turned around and began to move again. They came to a large room where two large balls of grinning gas were circling a small pile of money. Spark and Riley quickly dispatched the Gastly with a Thundershock and a Blast Seed, and claimed the money the ghosts had been guarding.

"Not bad. The stairway is over here," Atlas remarked as he walked towards a stone stairway nestled in the corner of the room. The group quickly made their way up to the next floor, determined to find the lost children.

* * *

Broken Tower 5FL:

* * *

The next three levels of the Mystery Dungeon passed without incident, with Atlas shrugging off the enemies with no issue, though he let Riley and Spark tackle the easier ones together.

As the group entered the fifth floor, they began to experience a few issues. Mainly, the bird types that Atlas had warned them about. The bird types that lived within the Broken Tower began to attack them in droves, causing Spark and Riley to have to fend them off while Atlas protected Dew. Riley and Spark were beginning to tire from the numbers of Woobat and Golbat that were attacking them. Atlas and Dew both were weak against the flying types, so it was up to Riley and Spark to deal with them.

"Just beat it already!" Riley yelled as the Golbat swooped down and tried to swipe at Riley with his wing. Riley hurled a Geo Pebble at the Golbat, which growl in pain as it fumbled through the air, but was still raring to go. At least until Spark knocked it out with a Thundershock.

"We need to keep moving. We can't stop or these things will overwhelm us," Spark panted as he scarfed down an Oran Berry, his bruises healing slowly.

"ROAAAAAH!"

"What was that!?" Dew yelled out as a massive moving figure moved out from one of the nearby passageways.

"Its an Onix!" Riley yelled out, horrified as the rock snake slithered towards them with murder in its eyes, causing the tower to tremble.

"GET SOME!" Atlas bellowed as he flew forward and raised his hand, which began glowing bright white, before he brought it down on the head of the rock snake in front of him. The Onix crashed onto the ground senseless as Atlas landed on top of the rock Pokémon, smirking slightly.

"No worries, guys. I'm unstoppable!" Atlas said as he pounded his chest. Spark shook his head before he stiffened and looked to the left. Riley followed his gaze and saw two grey and white blurs moving towards the Heracross.

"Atlas! Jump back now!" Riley yelled at the Heracross, who blinked for a moment at the urgency in Riley's tone before he did as the Chimchar asked. Atlas felt a small wave of fear roll through him as two blurs rushed by where he had been but a fraction of a second before, and he knew that once again his excitement had nearly cost him dearly.

"Thanks for the assist, rookies!" Atlas said as he eyed the two Tranquill in front of him with a hard look.

"You two. Bring it!" Atlas bellowed as the Tranquill dove at him. Atlas dodged the first Tranquill's Aerial Ace and smashed his glowing white fist into the belly of the bird, sending it hurtling upwards. As the second bird flew at Atlas, the Heracross dodged the tackle and lowered his head as his horn began to glow bright green. The bird turned around and dashed towards him again, only to be impaled by the Megahorn and sent hurtling into the air.

"That g-guy…he's ridiculous," Riley stammered as he saw both birds fall to the ground, unable to move. Atlas let out a battle cry of triumph and struck a pose.

"He's quite impressive. He sure does represent your Guild well, doesn't he?" Dew said with a small smile on her face.

"Fighting and bug-type moves aren't that effective against bird types, either. The fact that he knocked out two bird types with a single move each is a testament to his strength," Spark said as he looked towards the exit of the floor, a stone stairway.

Atlas made a move to go towards the rookies and their client, but stopped when he saw a small pile of coins lying on the ground next to one of the Tranquil. Atlas scooped up all of the coins and walked over to Team Horizon before handing the small pile to Riley.

"Wait, what are you doing? You found it, so you get it," Riley asked Atlas, who shook his head.

"Nah. You all need this more than me. I'm not in this for the riches or the fame. Kinda just like doing it for the adventure of it all. Plus you get to help folks, and in the end that's all that matters," Atlas said as grabbed the money from Riley and put it into their money pouch.

"Thank you Atlas!" Spark said to the Heracross, who grinned back at him.

"Don't think me. You all are just starting out. I wouldn't be able to call myself an Apprentice if I didn't help out the rookies every now and then!" Atlas said to Spark.

"What a selfless Pokémon," Dew said to Atlas, who laughed the rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. Riley put away the money, wondering what else they could learn from the mighty Heracross Apprentice with them.

"Nah, I'm just doing the right thing. Now let's keep moving, we're burning daylight," Atlas said as he began moving towards the stairs, with the small group following him.

* * *

Broken Tower 6FL:

* * *

As the group entered the next floor, Atlas looked at Dew and said, "So how did something like this happen in the first place?"

"My children were out playing earlier today, and they were chased into the Dungeon by a rogue Pokémon. They got lost within the Dungeon…after that, I came to your Guild," Dew explained.

"Wait, so where were you?" Riley asked.

"In the city, of course. I was at work helping a client with his Oran Berry tree when I found out," Dew replied.

"How did you know your daughter got lost here then?" Spark asked the Sawsbuck.

"I…I heard my daughter cry out for me. I heard her say that she was trapped here…I can't explain it…" Dew said as she shook her head.

"So you say that you heard your daughter cry out for help, even though you didn't see her get chased into the Dungeon and no one else told you about it?" Atlas asked Dew, who nodded.

"I was so scared…I knew that she was in trouble though, and that it was real. I could feel it in my heart. I knew that if I went to the Guild, I could find some help right away. And here we are," Dew explained.

"I've heard of this happening before. Pokémon trapped within the Dungeons are able to somehow get requests for help sent to the Guild, or to Pokémon that can put in an official request for a job. No one knows how it works, but they all agree that a voice speaks to them and tells them that help will come soon," Atlas remarked.

"That's bizarre. And no one knows how this happens?" Riley asked Atlas.

"The Guildmaster says she knows how this happens, but says it's a secret for the Guildmasters only. I've heard though…that it's the work of _Jirachi_ ," Atlas said in a low whisper so that only Riley and Spark could hear him.

"Who's that?" Riley asked Atlas, who shook his head.

"Why can't you can't tell me your theory?" Dew asked.

"Sorry, Miss Dew. Apprentice stuff, you know how it goes," Atlas replied airily.

"But I-" Dew began to reply before the ground underneath them exploded, sending the group flying apart from one another. Two Graveler had appeared from the ground, angrily digging out from underneath the group and catching them off guard. Atlas rushed towards the Graveler using Aerial Ace and crashed into the two of them before dispatching both of them with a Brick Break each.

"Booyah. Come on, folks. Time's-a-wastin'!" Atlas said to the group, who followed the massive beetle Pokémon through the passage. A few minutes later, and after dispatching a few Gastly, the group arrived in a massive room with several small windows that allowed fresh air to flow through the room.

"Interesting. I wonder what you see when you look out of the windows?" Spark wondered aloud.

"I can give you a lift and you can see for yourself!" Atlas said cheerfully as he picked up Spark like he weighed nothing and, despite his protests, lifted him to one of the high windows. Spark gazed out at the clouds and the clear blue sky outside, marveling at the height they were at now and how they couldn't even see the ground anymore.

"Whoa! We're so high up!" Spark yelled out as Atlas set him back on the ground.

"Yep. It's why bird-types love this kind of place. It's really messed up, but even ground, rock, and ghost types find themselves at home here. They say it used to be a place where Pokémon came to pay their respects to the dead a long long time ago" Atlas said to the rookies, his voice lowering at the last part.

"R-really?" Spark said quietly, sounding rather nervous now.

"Yep. I'm sure if we tried hard enough, we could find a few of the shrines made to honor the fallen, but we don't have time for that," Atlas said as he turned towards the stairway in the middle of the room. An Unfezant, a larger white and brown bird Pokémon, slept on the lowest step of the staircase. Atlas yelled at it to wake it up, and it furiously attacked the group.

Or it would have, if Riley hadn't thrown a Stun Seed at the bird and stunned it, allowing the group walk merrily past it like it was nothing.

" _Mind of a human…body of a Pokémon…"_ Riley thought as he walked up the steps.

* * *

Broken Tower 7FL:

* * *

The group found themselves in a small room and facing two Gastly's, which Spark managed to fend off with a Thundershock. However, the group didn't see the small white and grey bird that flew at Dew from the side. Dew let out a yell before the bird starting pecking her before the others could react.

"Get off!" Dew yelled, slamming her head into the Pidove. The bird-type cried out in pain and flew off, but not before sending an Air Cutter at Atlas, who dodged it.

"Psh. As if that birdbrain could get the drop on me!" Atlas said as he beat his chest with one of his fists. The group quickly headed into the nearest passageway after giving Atlas a stern look, getting an apologetic chuckle in reply.

"So, how long have you been at the Delphox Guild, Atlas?" Riley asked the Heracross.

"Four years or so. It's been a barrel of laughs, though. I probably could have graduated by now, but I learn a lot from sticking around. Plus, I like hanging around the crew. Its-hold that thought. HIYAH!" Atlas yelled as he suddenly swung his arm out and knocked a Fearow out of the air with a Brick Break to the chest and sending it flying in the opposite direction. Spark shot an arc of electricity at the massive bird, knocking it out.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, it's fun being at the Guild. I get to train rookies like you two, as well as spend time getting stronger. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be out of the Guild…but then I remember what they did for me, and I stick around a bit longer," Atlas said as the group entered another room in the Dungeon. Two birds then flew into the room from the windows and caught sight of them within a few seconds.

"Watch out! Tranquill!" Atlas said as he held out his arms, stopping Riley, Spark, and Dew in their tracks. Atlas walked forward and tossed a brown rock at the nearest bird, hitting it in the head. The Tranquill dove at Atlas, who dodged the attack and threw an Iron Thorn at the Tranquill, but it was dodged easily. Both birds then flapped their wings and sent several spinning blue discs of air towards the Heracross. Atlas tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow.

"Agh!" Atlas hissed as the two Air Cutter attacks slammed into the Heracross, sending him crashing down to the ground with bloody slashes all over his body. The Tranquill both circled around the group, eyeing them angrily as they flew faster and faster. Riley and Spark stuck close to Dew, knowing the birds would hone in on her next, since she had a type-disadvantage.

"Spark…I'll get their attention. Hit em' on my mark," Riley muttered as he eyed the closest bird, making eye contact with it. He didn't see if Spark nodded in reply or not, because Riley suddenly threw a Geo Pebble at the bird next to him. The Tranquill swiftly dodged it, but was unable to dodge the Thundershock that Spark unleashed as it swerved to avoid the rock. As the first Tranquill fell to the ground, the second shot towards Dew, who held her ground. Riley stepped in front of the Sawsbuck and threw a Blast Seed into his mouth, sending a massive plume of explosive fire towards the bird a few moments later and knocking it clean out of the air.

"Y-you saved me," Dew said to Riley and Spark with a relieved and grateful sigh. Riley nodded and ran over to Atlas, who was trying to get to his feet. Riley handed the Heracross an Oran Berry, which he gratefully accepted and ate.

"You two…are awesome," Atlas said with a pained smile as he got to his feet and stretched, feeling the pain ease away. He looked towards the stone stairway off to the side of the room, guarded by two larger strange-looking bat Pokémon with heart shaped snouts and said, "Stay here."

"Why?" Riley asked Atlas.

"Because Swoobat are nasty. Part psychic, part flying, and can throw you for a loop if you're not careful," Atlas said as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a single seed and tossed it into the air before catching it in his hands. He then popped he seed into his mouth-

And vanished on the spot.

"Wait, what just happened?" Dew asked, clearly confused. Spark and Riley shook their heads in reply before they saw Atlas reappear by the stairs, just behind both of the Swoobat. He swiftly knocked out both Swoobat, who were both caught completely off guard, and waved at them from the stairway. The group quickly made their way up the stairway and to the next floor.

* * *

Broken Tower 8FL

* * *

"So how did you warp like that, Atlas?" Riley asked the Heracross, who grinned.

"Pure Seed. They're special seeds that work with the magic of the Mystery Dungeon, and warp you to the exit of the floor you're on. I figured that I could use one to catch those Swoobat off guard," Atlas chuckled.

"That's really clever," Spark said, impressed that the Heracross had thought of something like that.

"Yup. Thank the Guild training. That little trick was a ditty that the Guildmaster came up with one day. It's good for escaping a bad situation, mainly, but she also knows some Pokémon like to guard the stairway in Mystery Dungeons. They never suspect something breaking their guard like I did!" Atlas laughed loudly before he was cut off by the force of a rock hitting him the face. Atlas sent the Graveler who had attacked him a dirty look before he ran towards the rock type and pummeled it senseless.

"He really gets into it, doesn't he?" Dew asked with a small laugh. Riley and Spark simply nodded as Atlas gestured for them to follow him. The group continued to search the floor, finding a few coins and a few Geo Pebbles and Gravelrocks here and there. They eventually found the stairway, but also saw a rock-type Pokémon standing in their path. It had a reptilian face and short arms and legs, but its body was a large smooth boulder.

"Oh boy. A Golem!" Atlas said as he got into a fighting stance. The Golem smirked and got into a stance at well, as if sensing a good fight ahead.

"These guys are tough customers, that's for sure. But that also means that they're an awesome test of strength. You two watch closely. Dew, keep an eye out for any Pokémon coming up from around us," Atlas said as the Golem suddenly lurched forward and tucked in its arms and legs, curling up into a ball that quickly began speeding towards Atlas. The Heracross dug in his feet and held out his hands as the rock ball crashed into him. He held off the Golem for a few moments before he used his wings to quickly propel him out of the way, causing the Golem to shoot by him in a great burst of speed.

"Bring it, rock-face!" Atlas yelled as the Golem rolled around to face the Heracross once again. Atlas charged up his hand to use Brick Break, but was surprised when the Golem broke off its attacks and sent a series of rocks towards Atlas, who broke them apart with his hand. Atlas flew at the Golem, who let out a roar and slammed its hands on the ground. As Atlas drew closer, two massive glowing blue stone pillars erupted out of the ground and shot towards Atlas, who grinned and dug into his bag, pulling out a clear blue ball for a moment. The ball flashed bright white and Atlas managed to narrowly avoid both stone pillars, flying through them and landing in front of Golem, who looked surprised.

"Come on, big guy! Show me what you've got!" Atlas yelled as the Golem clenched its fists and let out a roar of fury and charged at Alas, who smashed his glowing white fists into it. The two changed a series of ferocious blows, but in the end the Heracross could not be overwhelmed, and the Golem collapsed to the ground in defeat as its wounds caught up with him.

"That was…quite a workout!" Atlas panted with a laugh.

"That was awesome!" Riley said as he, Spark, and Dew made their way over to the Heracross.

"Glad you think so. Now, I think this is the end of the Dungeon. Even if it's not, stay on your toes!" Atlas warned the rookies as he pulled out his an Oran Berry and ate it, feeling his energy return to him. After a beat, he tossed an Oran Berry down to the knocked out Golem and gestured for everyone to follow him.

* * *

Broken Tower 9FL:

* * *

The group exited the stairway and found themselves in a wide circular room, filled with weathered-looking shrines. Three Pokémon could be seen crouching next to a small statue, looking terrified. One of them peeked their head out and saw the approaching group, locking eyes with the Sawsbuck in the back of the group.

"Mama!" the terrified pink Deerling cried out, running towards Dew, who ran towards the small child. A Roselia and a Budew ran over to them as well, looking scared as well.

"Thank goodness you found us. We were s-so scared!" the little Deerling sobbed as her mother began to console her. Dew looked back at Atlas and Team Horizon and smiled at them.

"Thank you so much...I'll never forget this." Dew said quietly as she nuzzled her daughter, a tear of relief running down her face. Spark and Atlas simply smiled, but Riley was in deep thought.

" _This is why they do it. Day after day, fight after fight, job after job. It's a way of life for them…to help Pokémon in need and to make their world a better place. Could I have been able to do this as a human? Maybe…Maybe this was why I was turned into a Chimchar? To help make a difference in a new way?"_

" _Either way…I'm definitely sticking with Spark and the others for a while. Today, we made such a difference for Dew and those kids. Maybe…Maybe tomorrow we can do more,"_ Riley thought to himself, smiling slightly.

After a few moments, a small chunk of the tower fell away next to them, revealing a small stairway that seemed to lead downwards, though it was lit by small torches. Atlas led the way, followed by Riley and the kids while Dew and Spark guarded the rear. The small group was soon out of the Dungeon and outside.

"I'll make sure you three are rewarded handsomely for this," Dew said before she turned towards the children and said in a scolding tone, "And I hope you three learned a valuable lesson today!"

"But Mama! Some big bad Pokémon scared us into the Dungeon!" Dew's daughter said to her mother, whose expression softened.

"You three could have ran any other direction than towards the Broken Tower. How you three managed to get your way to the top alludes me. Please, just be more careful from now on. OK?" Dew said to the children, who all nodded. After the children thanked the Apprentices, Dew promised to reward them for their hard work and promised to pay 2000 Poké to the Pokémon, as well as throw in a few berries and Gummis (Riley made a mental note to ask Spark what that was later.)

Atlas, however, declined the money and simply said that watching Riley and Spark's hard work pay off was more than enough payment, which was fine with Riley because it meant more money for them. When Riley muttered this to Spark on the way back to the Guild, the mouse Pokémon slapped Riley upside the head.

The group made their way back to the Guild in good spirits, and after a quick training session with Atlas and the other Guild Apprentices, Team Horizon fell asleep in their beds, exhausted from a hard day's work.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Midnight Woods:

* * *

A lone figure made his way through the trees, moving swiftly as he leapt from branch to branch. Cloaked under shadows, he easily made his way through the Mystery Dungeon unnoticed and escaped its grasp within a few minutes, continuing on his way.

 _"Captain Ren. What's your status?"_ a female voice spoke to him in his mind as he landed on a branch, leaving an indent in the wood as his metal feet hit the tree. The Pokémon's triangular eyes glowed bright green for a moment before he replied, "En route. Why, did something happen?"

 _"Yes. Sounds like the Boss caught someone trying to spy on us. We're not sure how much information they got before he cut them off, but from the sounds of it it's someone very powerful…"_ the voice in his head replied, sounding worried as Ren remained still.

"It doesn't matter then, if they don't know what's going on. Keep me updated, alright? I'm nearly to the Sanctuary now, though, so I doubt you'll be able to contact me once I'm inside," the Pokémon named Ren said as he began moving again.

 _"Noted. Stay safe, my Brother,"_ the female voice said before cutting her connection to the mind of the Pokémon, who quickened his pace. The information that someone was trying to pry into their affairs didn't bother him, like it did the others. In fact, the thought of possibly fighting someone that powerful made him smile in the darkness.

"In the end…they'll all fall," Ren whispered gleefully as he continued to travel through the night as the moon overhead shined down on the Pokémon with dark intentions.


	9. On This Rainy Day

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Happy LATE Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans out there. And good Thursday evening to everyone else!_

 _I really tried to get this one out yesterday, but for the life of me I couldn't, due to family and time constraints. Things aren't really improving on the whole family situation, so…let's just pray for the best…_

 _Still, wasn't too bad of a delay, so I'll take it. On that note, I would like to say that I am now a full-time worker at my job and will have a bit less time to work on chapters throughout the week. However, I will try to work even harder on writing so that there won't be any kinds of delays. I'll just have to cut down on my time on the XBOX One or whatever._

 _On a totally different note, I will be trying to work on a map of the Varos region, showing the locations of the different Mystery Dungeons in the story. However, at this point, it's simply an idea in my head. I'm hoping to get a friend of mine to help me with this, though, so I'll update you all if this goes any further._

 _Anyway, shoutout to the reviewers of last chapter, which includes a new reviewer by the name of pokeball645, who reviewed back when I stopped updating a little while ago. Thanks for the feedback!_

 _On that note, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 9: On This Rainy Day

* * *

"BOO!"

"Aaaaaah! Don't… _do_ _that_!"

"Hahahahahahahaha…no."

Grave floated through the wall and left Team Horizon alone to try and calm their hearts down. Riley and Spark made their way to the assembly a minute or so later, yawning in sync.

"Dismissed!" Delphox said to end the assembly a few minutes later, waving her wand and discharging a massive plume of flames to the cheers of the Apprentices. Delphox then made her way off of the stage and followed her Apprentices out of the front door, surprising Riley and Spark. They watched as an aged Treasure Bag floated from behind the stage towards Delphox, settling on her shoulder as she walked out of the Guild.

"Where's she off too?" Riley wondered, yawning loudly, before they heard a familiar voice clear his throat. Riley and Spark turned around to see Feren and all of his grouchiness.

"Instead of taking a Job from the Job Center, I have an errand I would like the two of you to complete today. It will likely take several hours to do, so this will be all that is required today, aside from your training with Atlas," Feren said to Team Horizon, who both nodded.

"To the south of here is a settlement known as Cherrystone Town. This assignment requires the two of you to head there and ask the Equipment Expert there about some of his wares. Inquire about possible shipments for the next two weeks, and if you see anything that may be of use to the Guild, please make note of it and ask him to hold it for us," Feren explained.

"Of use?" Spark asked.

"Special items, useful orbs, TM' s. Anything out of the ordinary. We have our own stockpile of supplies, and it's necessary to seek out anything that may prove useful to our efforts as a Guild," Feren explained.

"Oh, I get it now. So basically you want us to try and find any really good items and make a note of them, so if we need to buy them later, we can?" Spark asked Feren, who nodded.

"Just as the Mystery Dungeons we explore are ever-changing, so must our strategies and equipment if we're to stay prepared for anything. Besides, it's been some time since anyone's had a mission out in Cherrystone Town anyway. It would do the Guild good for us to be seen there again, even if it is in the form of two…green, Apprentices," Feren said after a moment, apparently trying to be polite this morning and use a word that wasn't insulting.

" _You don't have to use politer words to not sound insulting,"_ Riley thought dryly before he realized something in his half-awake state.

"So…you want us to just run an errand? That's all? That's…boring," Riley remarked, earning a scowl from the dog.

"Also, why can't you just go to Lady Dela's shop? She's an equipment expert too," Spark pointed out.

"Correct, but as you may or may not be aware, no store is quite the same as another. Lady Dela is adept at acquiring rare and useful items for her store, and we are well-acquainted with her as frequent customers. That said, Lady Dela does not have the resources this other contact of the Guild's does. Which is why we need to visit him and see what sort of wares he has available," Feren continued.

"That still sounds boring," Riley admitted, causing Feren to sigh in reply.

"Boring or not, it's one of the many things Apprentices are required to do from time to time. I can usually have Pann do errands for me, but since he's not here at the moment, that task falls upon you both," Feren went on.

"Who's Pann?" Spark asked Feren.

"He is a fellow Apprentice here who was sent on a long assignment to the west of here, in the desert area of Crag City. You'll likely not see him for some time," Feren explained.

"Now, I would recommend you mind your manners around this Pokémon. The Equipment Expert in Cherrystone Town is…paranoid, though given he is a veteran Explorer, that makes sense," Feren continued.

"Ooh…I wonder if he has any tips he can tell us," Spark wondered, sounding excited.

Feren nodded and said, "It's possible you may learn something from him. He was involved in ending the war between the Burning and Frozen Kingdoms. He's old and irritable at times, but very knowledgeable. That said, the job comes first. Be on the lookout for anything else suspicious or of note. Is that clear?" Feren said to Team Horizon, who both nodded.

"Then get to it," Feren said before he padded off towards the back of the Guild, leaving Riley and Spark alone.

"Well…looks like today is going to be a bit dull," Riley sighed.

"We just have to make the most of it. After all, we're still rookies. We can't escape responsibilities just because they're not exciting," Spark explained.

"I guess so. Let's go get prepped in the City and head out!" Spark said with a small fist pump, earning a look from Riley.

"…You're such a dork," Riley chuckled as he walked past Spark, who hung his head and walked behind Riley. The two rookies made their way to the Job Center, where they saw Jet and Ares standing next to the door of the Guild. The duo could see massive storm clouds in the distance, meaning that rain and lightning would be on their way.

"Looks like rough weather today," Jet commented as the storm clouds drew closer.

"Ugh. Rain," Ares sighed as his head drooped.

"Sorry buddy. Maybe we can pick another Dungeon to go to today?" Jet said to the Fletchinder, who shook his head.

"There's no point. It's gonna hit us if we're going anywhere but west, and there's no good jobs that way today. Let's just get going…" Ares said in a low voice before he noticed Team Horizon standing there.

"Oh, hey rookies. What's up?" Jet said cheerfully.

"We're on errand duty today. How about you two?" Riley asked Jet and Ares.

"Outlaw hunting in the Furious Jungle. We've got 3 B-ranked baddies to take down and apprehend," Ares remarked gloomily, still staring up at the storm clouds in the distance.

"Yep. Looks like we're in for a long day just like you guys. At least you'll be doing something interesting. We've got to ask a shopkeeper questions," Riley said to Jet and Ares.

"Oh yeah. It's been a little while since Pann left, hasn't it? He usually does those jobs," Jet remarked, putting a hand on his chin for a moment.

"Well, looking into the disappearances at Crag City isn't something any of us can do. Plus, he has family there helping him, so there's that," Ares pointed out.

"Right, right…Looks like we're not gonna be getting out of that rain though. Sorry Ares," Jet said as the clouds continued to come their way.

"Just…let's just go," Ares muttered before a voice stopped them.

" _Ares, Jet."_

All four Pokémon turned around and saw Eon walking towards them. The small purple Espurr took a moment to regard his Guild companions before saying, _"There has been a great deal of lightning in the jungle that contains the Mystery Dungeon you two are heading towards. Please exercise caution when traveling there."_

"Noted. Thanks Eon," Jet grinned at the Espurr, who then turned to Team Horizon.

" _As for you two, please have a pleasant day. I am off to explore the Wild Canyon with Snow…it will be…interesting,"_ Espurr said before he walked outside without another word, though his eyes did glow bright blue, causing the incoming rain to part around him as he activated his psychic powers.

"He's...weird," Riley remarked before they heard a growl from behind them. An irritated Sneasel brushed past them, grumbling to herself as she made her way through the rain and caught up to Eon.

"And now it's raining…because Arceus decided today was going to be an absolute drag," Ares sighed as the drizzle slowly approached the Guild. Ares, Spark, and Riley all took a few steps back into the Guild while Jet remained standing where he was, a small smirk on his face.

"Wimps," Jet teased the others, earning a dirty look from Ares that made his smirk turn into a wide grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Riley asked Jet, eyeing the downpour with displeasure as well. The rain was going to bother him, and that wasn't something he looked forward to.

"Me? I love the rain. Water types usually do. Especially one's with an ability that gives them a boost in the rain, like me!" Jet said as he swiftly kicked off of the ground and high into the air, rapidly twisting several times in the air before landing on the ground like it was nothing.

"Wow. That's Swift Swim, right?" Spark said excitedly, earning a grin in reply.

"Yep! It makes my speed go way up if I'm in the rain. I wish the same applied to poor Ares here, but that's the way it goes, sadly," Jet said as he walked back over to the others.

"Well…it could be worse. Charmander and their ilk have to deal with possibly dying from the rain. It just bothers me, and it makes it really hard to stay airborne," Ares admitted.

"Well, we better be off to the City. You two take care!" Jet said as he walked back into rain before he ran off to the city. Ares gave the rookies a one-winged salute before he flew off into the rain.

"Come on, Spark. Let's get this over with," Riley muttered as he walked into the drizzle. It was a sensation that Riley couldn't explain. It didn't…hurt, per say. But it bothered him. He felt his fur become slightly itchy and irritated and he felt cold.

Spark walked alongside Riley, looking at him worriedly for a moment before glancing back down the road. The duo saw Delilah, the Guild's Mawile Chef, standing at the Crossroads with a Treasure Bag of her own over her shoulder. She was talking to herself, though, as if trying to pump herself up.

"You've got this. Totally. You may be a bit rusty, but you've totally…got…this…I don't got this…UGHHH!" Delilah yelled out, stomping her foot before she became aware of Team Horizon starring at her.

"…CAN I HELP YOU!?" Delilah yelled, causing Spark to scream in horror and hide behind Riley, using him as a human-erm, Pokémon shield.

"Yeah, can you not blow my ears out? I think there's a few Pidgey ten miles away you may have slightly startled," Riley said sarcastically to the Mawile, who growled at Riley.

"Why I oughta-!" Delilah said before a purple ghostly hand shot out of the ground and clamped down around Delilah's left hand.

"Behave, you two. Arguing in public, while incredibly amusing, doesn't do anything other than make you look stupid," Grave said as he popped out of the ground.

"Did you just call me stupid!?" Delilah demanded.

"No. I said you were acting stupid. Big difference. Also, Riley, ten points on the sarcasm. Snow would be proud…OK, no she wouldn't. But still, kudos."

"Cheers Grave."

"Why do I feel like everyone's just lost their minds this morning?" Spark asked himself.

"Because when someone stays up until the dead of night writing, he stops caring about how silly stuff sounds," Riley remarked before Grave shot him a look.

"Now, can the two of you behave? I have a castle to look after, especially since Delphox is going out today," Grave said to Delilah, who sighed and nodded.

"Going out? Where?" Spark asked Grave.

"Hunting down outlaws in the Great Swamp. Word is a couple of really nasty ones have taken over the place, and have been robbing folks that go anywhere near there. She's going to sort them out personally," Grave explained.

"Wow. The Guildmaster herself going to take care of a problem like that?" Riley remarked in surprise.

"These guys are pretty tough. They're all three-star ranked outlaws, and on top of the huge storm system that's barreling through Varos right now? Delphox has her work cut out for her today," Grave remarked.

"You aren't worried?" Riley asked Grave, who smirked.

"Nah. Delphox is insanely powerful. She makes jobs that would give me and Atlas a run for our money an absolute joke. She's fine, trust me," Grave said reassuringly.

"If you're sure," Spark said doubtfully, worried about the Guildmaster. Riley and Spark bid the two Apprentices farewell and made their way into the city. They decided to ease off on the amount of supplies they would take with them, since they weren't going into any Dungeons today. Cherrystone Town, from the looks of the Wonder Map, was a few hours walk from the City. The only thing that would slow them down was the rain.

"If the rain comes down any harder, we may have to find shelter along the way until it eases up," Riley grumbled as thunder rumbled in the distance. Spark nodded, and with that the two Apprentices departed from Emerald City.

* * *

Departure Way:

* * *

Departure Way, as the name would imply, was the main road that led into Emerald City. It was a bright green path made of cobblestone that ended a mile from the City and was a dirt path from that point on. The dirt path that led onward was good and muddy at that point, however, and the rain was indeed a bother for the two Apprentices, but they both forged on towards the town.

"You think we're nearly there?" Riley groaned as a gust of wind hit the two rookies, who shuddered for a moment before running forward.

Spark shook his head and said, "I checked the map a few minutes ago. We're at least two hours away from the Town at our current pace."

Riley and Spark then looked up an arc of lightning raced across the sky, striking a faraway tree that exploded in a shower of sound and light. The tree burst into flames, only to be extinguished a few minutes later by the rain, which had been coming down in greater amounts. Riley and Spark huddled under thicker tree cover and waited in relative dryness for the rain to die down, which took some time. During that wait, however, Spark asked Riley a question.

"So Riley…have you…remembered anything? Have any of your lost memories come back to you?" Spark asked the human-turned-Chimchar, who shook his head.

"Nothing. It's been a week now and I don't remember a thing, Spark…what if they don't come back. My memories…Are they just gone forever?" Riley muttered to himself before Spark put a paw on his shoulders.

"We'll figure it out, Riley. Together. We're a team, right? We're going to keep searching for any clues to your past until we find out the truth. You just have to have faith," Spark said to Riley, who nodded slowly.

 _"But what will it take though…how much longer until I get some kind of clue? Some sort of hint…as much as I like being with Spark and the other Apprentices, this isn't my world…maybe Spark's right. In time…we'll find the truth together,"_ Riley thought to himself, trying to shake himself out of his depressed stupor.

"Hey, looks like the rain is lightening up," Spark said after a moment. Riley looked and saw that the downpour was indeed lightening up. With that, the two made their way further down the road. Riley couldn't escape the funk he was in though. He could usually break himself out of feeling sad about his loss of memories and his current situation, but not this time…he wondered if it had to do with the rain gently falling on him. It just…felt not good. He couldn't describe what it was about the rain that bothered him, but it didn't sit right with him at all.

When asked, Spark explained that this was common with Pokémon who had weaknesses to certain elements. Spark had a dislike of being underground in any capacity, for example, while bird types had an aversion to cold. Even dragon types, which Spark explained contain some of the strongest species of Pokémon, had a disadvantage in cold weather. This wasn't even including types that they were weak against. When Riley asked what types the two of them were weak and strong against, Spark explained.

"You have a weakness to water, rock, and ground, All three of them are able to do serious damage to you, and our attacks won't be doing too much to them. And with me, I'm weak against ground types too," Spark explained.

"OK. But what Pokémon are we good against? I know there's the fire beats grass thing," Riley remarked to Spark, who nodded.

"Fire Pokémon have an advantage over grass types, as well as ice, steel, and bug types as well. I hear fairy types don't do much damage to them either. As for me, my electricity can beat water and flying types," Spark went on.

"Wow…are there Pokémon with no weaknesses at all?" Riley asked, earning a nod from Spark.

"I think there's a few. I know for sure there's an electric type Pokémon that can fly that is immune to ground attacks. Other than that though, no. Most Pokémon have some kind of weakness. I guess it's just how we're made," Spark said with a shrug. And with that the two fell into a comfortable silence, taking in the scenic forest view.

It was interesting, to say the least. The hike to Cherrystone Town was more or less a chance for him to see the world he was in and think. Of all the places he could have winded up, it was in the forests of Varos.

Upon reflection, Riley realized, it was a good stroke of luck that brought him there. It was possible that, had he landed somewhere else, he could have been far worse off. Here, in Emerald City, he had food and shelter and had made a good deal of friends out of the Apprentices and of course, Spark.

Yes…for now, this was OK. He was going to be OK…

"It stopped raining, Riley!"

Riley was snapped out of his reverie as he looked up, seeing the grey clouds above him but feeling no rain hit his fur. Riley let out a sigh of relief as the discomfort of the rain left him. He was still quite drenched, but the rain was gone and some weak patches of sun were bursting through the clouds.

"Come on, let's hurry up! That way we can get to the town before the storm breaks out again!" Spark said to Riley, who nodded and began to run alongside his rodent companion.

 _"Well…since this is the first time since this morning I've felt alright, I can finally try something out…"_ Riley thought to himself, a smile on his face.

"Hey Spark?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Knock Knock!"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Dewott."

"Dewott who?"

"Dewott I say, Spark! Or else!"

"…That was terrible, Riley. How do you even know what a Dewott is?" Spark asked Riley, who shrugged.

"I didn't. I guessed."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm too deviously clever for you. It's OK Spark, you'll be on my level someday," Riley said as he patted Spark on the head, annoying him slightly.

"Clever? No. Annoying? Yes."

"Dang, you're right. Hold on, let me try another joke. Knock knock?"

"…"

"Come on Spark, just hear me out."

"…Who's there?"

* * *

Two Hours Later:

Cherrystone Town:

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Riley…please stop."

"Do I have to?"

"I'll shock you if you don't."

"Fine, I'll behave."

"I think we're there, anyway," Spark said as they approached a dark red stone gate. A small rodent Pokémon was at the gate on sentry duty. After a quick talk with the Patrat, the two were allowed inside.

"I think I've been here before with my parents. It doesn't look like it changed a bit," Spark remarked, causing Riley to once again wonder about what happened with Spark's parents. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was…though given that Spark changes the subject almost every time he mentions them, it made sense.

Riley felt a sense of peace as he stepped through the quiet little town. It was settled in the middle a large clearing in the forest next to a large river that ran through the eastern side of the town. Mountains were visible in the distance with snowy peaks. The houses of Cherrystone Town were a dark red color with green roofs, all stone. Houses were scattered through the town, all of them fairly small in size save for a few on the edge of the city that were much larger. A market of sorts ran along the length of the center of the town, which is where Riley and Spark headed to.

"It's so tranquil here," Spark said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. So different from the hustle and bustle of Emerald City," Riley remarked as he took in the view. Grass and rock types seemed to be in the majority here, as Riley expected from a place with the name Cherrystone Town.

"There's our target. Equipment shop dead ahead," Spark said as he pointed towards a large building a short distance away. Smoke trailed from the roof of the building while a strange looking red Pokémon stood at the stand, looking irritable.

"Wow…a Heatmor. I've only heard about them in the old stories about the war," Spark said in a hushed tone.

"We can ask him about it some other time. I say we do it on a day where we're not drenched in rain."

"Sounds fair."

The two rookies made their way to the stall, where they were greeted with a grunt and a, "You two seem too young to be here."

"…I can't come up with a snarky joke for that. So I'll just say hi," Riley said, raising a hand in greeting as the two rookies stepped under the overhang for the store.

"Mmmph. What do you two younglings want, anyway?" the Heatmor grumbled.

"We represent the Delphox Guild. Feren sent us to ask what sort of items you have for sale today, and to ask you if you had anything special coming in over the next two weeks," Spark said to the old Pokémon, who nodded warily.

"Ah…old Feren, eh? I was wondering when he would come calling again. It's been a while since the Delphox Guild sent someone to check in on me. Hah…Well, give me just a moment to check my records," Heatmor grumbled as he pulled out a large stone book. He opened it and scanned it, and after a minute or two the old Explorer said, "Here we are."

"So?" Riley prompted, earning a snort in reply.

"Kids these days. No patience. No respect," Heatmor grumbled. "Well, over the next two weeks we've got our usual shipments of berries and stones. A few TM's are coming in, but nothing out of the ordinary. We do have some special cases of X-Ray Specs and Scope Lens coming in for my store."

"What do those do?" Riley asked the old Pokémon, who smirked.

"And as always, the old has to pass knowledge onto the young. Hmm…Well, a Scope Lens will increase the likelihood that your attacks will land a critical hit on an enemy. X-Ray Specs let you see enemies and items nearby when you're in them Mystery Dungeons," Heatmor explained.

"Sounds handy," Riley remarked as Spark wrote down what the old Explorer said about his shipments, completing their mission.

"They're rare, in Varos. Items in them dungeons vary from region to region, and Pokémon have a hard time getting them. That said, they'll be on sale during the Festival of Heroes, so tell old Feren that so he can snag a few for the Guild then," Heatmor replied.

"Festival of Heroes?" Riley asked as Spark let out a gasp of surprise.

"Aye. The Festival of Heroes takes place here in just a few short weeks, too. A celebration of the heroes around us who protect this world and serve the common good. You two will like it, I imagine. Great Explorers from all around the continent will be there. You may learn something from them," Heatmor chuckled as Spark's eyes lit up.

"The Festival of Heroes is happening here? In Cherrystone Town?" Spark said excitedly.

"Of course. Every year the location changes, of course, but this year we were chosen to host the festivities. Team Inferno has already confirmed they'll be there, along with Team Tempest and Team Starstruck. Team Charm can't come, which is a shame, but we'll have the Lorekeeper appear this year too!" Heatmor said with a small smile on his face. It did his heart good to see kids, even those with no patience, eager to learn.

"The Lorekeeper? Who's that?" Riley asked Heatmor.

"The Lorekeeper is one of the greatest storytellers in the world. He and his brother, the Chaser, travel across the land, searching far and wide as they collect stories and ancient legends and then retell them for crowds of Pokémon. It's quite the experience," Heatmor explained to the two Apprentices.

"Sounds pretty cool," Riley said with a smile as Spark's eyes widened in sheer joy.

"Cool, possibly. Interesting? Absolutely. His tales always draw a crowd, and Pokémon come from all across the world to hear his tales. He's as famous as Team Charm! Some say he knows everything there is to know about this world's past," Heatmor said with a small chuckle, earning a surprised gasp from Riley.

"He knows…everything about this world's past?" Riley asked Heatmor, his mind racing at the possibilities.

"Well, the Lorekeeper isn't just any regular Pokémon. He's hundreds of years old, and has traveled the world many times over. He simply knows many many things about the world that a lot of Pokémon don't," Heatmor replied, causing Riley to look away.

" _I wonder…if this Lorekeeper knows anything about why a human would turn into a Pokémon? Spark said this had happened before…maybe this Lorekeeper can explain why I'm here,"_ Riley thought before he noticed Spark looking at him.

"Riley? Are you OK?" Spark asked his partner, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that," Riley said with a laugh, trying to brush off Spark's concern. Spark frowned, but didn't comment further.

"The Lorekeeper won't be the only thing of interest during the event. All sorts of games and shows will be going on, with a lot of tasty food there too! I'll be selling special wares during the event, myself! Hahahahaha!" the Heatmor laughed loudly before settling down.

"We'll be sure to let Feren know. He'll be happy to-"

"No he won't. He'll still be grouchy no matter what you tell him."

"…As I was saying, he'll be happy to hear that. Even if he isn't, he'll be satisfied that we completed our job anyway," Spark amended after a moment.

"Speaking of, you two should be getting back to Emerald City, if you don't have any more errands to run here. The roads shouldn't be traveled at night," Heatmor remarked.

"Why is that?" Riley asked Heatmor.

"Mainly due to bandit attacks in this area. Some say they attack from the trees around here, but no one can figure out what's going on. Though the sound of buzzing is always heard before the attacks…I suppose we'll figure this mystery out eventually," Heatmor said with a shrug.

"You bet. Take care Mister Heatmor! Have a good day!" Spark said to the old warrior, who smiled and waved to the children as they departed.

"Such good kids…I hope they'll be alright exploring like that. The world ain't safe anymore, I reckon," Heatmor said to himself before he got back to work.

* * *

Departure Way:

* * *

"So, Riley, what happened back there? When Mister Heatmor was talking about that Lorekeeper knowing everything," Spark asked Riley as the two continued their trek home. Riley knew they were getting close to Emerald City again, and was grateful for that, since the downpour was back. And with it, his grim mood had returned.

"Think about it Spark. A Pokémon that knows all about ancient lore and stuff? And who knows a lot of stuff Pokémon usually don't?" Riley said quietly to Spark, whose eyes widened.

"You think he might know something about why you're here, Riley? Why you became a Pokémon?" Riley nodded in reply.

"It's a lead, Spark. Maybe with his help we can get pointed in the right direction…" Riley replied before he looked up towards the road and saw a familiar figure walking ahead of them.

It was Delphox.

"Guildmaster!" Spark called out. Delphox looked back at the two rookies and smiled at them, slowing her pace.

"Good afternoon to you both," Delphox said cheerfully as Riley and Spark caught up to her. Riley suddenly felt a shift in the air, and realized that he was no longer being pelted by the rain. He felt better right away, and nearly sighed in relief. Delphox noticed Riley's expression, and said, "I used a Sunny Orb a few minutes ago. The rain shouldn't bother us for the remainder of the trip home. You should dry out quickly if you stay within the orb's field by me."

"That's handy. We should stock up on a few of those ourselves," Riley said to Spark.

"How did your day go, Team Horizon?" Delphox asked the two rookies lightly. She sounded rather cheerful for a fire-type that spent the entire day fighting outlaws in a rainy swamp, Riley thought to himself.

"Not too bad. We've got a list of items that old Heatmor plans on selling over the next two weeks, so mission accomplished there. He's also going to have a bunch of special stuff on sale during the Festival of Heroes," Riley said to Delphox, who nodded.

"As expected. Vendors always have to step their game up to make a bit of extra profit during events like this. I'm sure Lady Dela is making preparations to sell her wares at the Festival as well," Delphox mused. Riley then spotted a bit of mud on the Treasure Bag on her shoulder, and decided to ask Delphox about her day, as she just did to them.

"How did your jobs go in the Great Swamp?" Riley asked Delphox, causing the Guildmaster to smirk in reply.

"They didn't know what hit them. I managed to beat them quicker than I expected, and I spent the rest of the day in the Mire Village talking to the mayor, who was most grateful. It's nice being appreciated every now and then," Delphox said with a small laugh, earning two nods of agreement from Riley and Spark. Spark then handed her the note that he had written about Heatmor's stock, which she quickly read.

"Interesting. Scope Lens and X-Ray Specs…There's been a shortage of those for a while. We'll have to buy a few of those for…" she looked at the two Apprentices and smiled slightly. "Well, you two will find out about that soon enough."

"Find out about what?" Spark asked, his curiosity baited.

"She's not going to tell you. She did that bit at the end on purpose. Though I'm really curious myself," Riley admitted, earning a chuckle from Delphox.

"On that note, I do want to say thank you for running Feren's errands. While not always fun, they're important for keeping our Guild as well-prepared as possible. I prefer not to take chances when it comes exploring, you see, so I prefer to keep a supply of items on hand in case of an emergency. Or when I go exploring with some of the other Apprentices, for example," Delphox explained.

"You go exploring with some of the other Apprentices!?" Spark asked, sounding amazed.

"As much as I can. While I spend a lot of time meditating, I do try and keep up with my Explorer duties as well. Feren helps me balance out the two, and when I do go exploring it's usually with an Apprentice or two, if the job isn't really that difficult. Today was one of the times where I didn't take an Apprentice with me on the chance of the job being too dangerous. I was mistaken though," Delphox admitted with a laugh.

"Hey, it happens to everyone. Is there any chance we could go exploring with you one day, Guildmaster?" Riley asked Delphox.

"If you keep up your training and continue to improve, like Atlas tells me you have, then I'd be more than happy to let you both come exploring with me some time," Delphox said with a nod, causing Spark to leap into the air in excitement. Riley face-palmed at his partner's dork-ish enthusiasm while Delphox laughed quietly, and on that pleasant note the trio had arrived at Emerald City.

"According to Feren, this storm will be at its worst tonight. I'm glad none of you are on missions too far from the Guild today. Always factor in weather to your trips. It can either aid or hinder you," Delphox warned the two Apprentices as they approached the Crossroads. Feren was waiting for them there, and nodded to Delphox before looking at Riley and Spark. Spark handed Feren the note and he accepted it, scanning it briefly.

"X-Ray Specs, hmm? Interesting…Good work you two. Guildmaster, do you have anything you need to do in the city?" Feren asked Delphox, who shook her head.

"Not really. Or rather, nothing I can't put off until tomorrow," Delphox replied, winking at Spark and Riley who both giggled. Feren rolled his eyes and made his way towards the Guild.

"Such a sourpuss. Come on, you two. It should be dinnertime," Delphox said as she walked towards the Guild. Grave the Haunter greeted them as they approached, and together they went inside of the Guild for dinner. At dinner, Delphox made an official announcement regarding the Festival of Heroes.

"In two weeks time, the Guild will be taking a short trip to Cherrystone Town for the Festival of Heroes. Now, what this means for us is that we will be staying within the town and be there as their guests. You're to be on your best behavior..." Delphox looked at Grave at that, who chuckled at her in reply, before continuing.

"That said, it'll be a night for everyone to unwind. You've all been working so hard lately, and this event happens only once a year. Many renowned Explorers and Rescue Teams will be there. Also, representatives from the Expedition Society will also be in attendance. Once the event draws closer, we'll discuss more about how it'll go. Now…without further adieu…" Delphox trailed off before every Pokémon finished her sentence.

"DINNER TIME!"

Riley and Spark sparred with Atlas once again after dinner, though this time with Ares and Jet teaming up with them. Feren barked out commands from the side, and Riley ended up learning how to use a move known as Double Kick by the end of the night, thanks to landing the final blow that knocked out Atlas. Riding high on Riley's achievement of learning a new move, Riley and Spark went to bed in good spirits, after bidding the other Apprentices goodnight. With the thought of possibly finding out some answers from the legendary Lorekeeper, as well as feeling proud of himself for learning a new move, Riley fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face as the storm raged on outside.

If only he knew what came next.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Silver Shoreline:

* * *

Captain Ren eyed the black ocean in front of him with unwavering focus, his feet in the sliver sand. He was a Pokémon made of metal and darkness, cloaked in the colors of red and black while his hands, feet, and chest were covered in silver gleaming blades. The Pokémon had been waiting by the water's edge for the better part of the evening, unmoving and crouched down as he starred at the ocean. He was preparing himself for yet another suicide mission…not that it bothered him one bit. The massive amounts of rain pouring down around him didn't bother him either.

He knew that once a day, for roughly a minute, the path that he sought would become clear. The ocean before him would open up and reveal a hidden path. Yes…the path. The path that would further _his_ goals. Goals that, the Bisharp too, wanted to see achieved.

For it would mean a new era in this world.

" _ **Ren, this our first true step for this continent…Do not fail me,"**_ a dark yet gentle voice whispered in the Bisharp's mind before the connection was severed. Ren's mouth twisted into a horrible grin as he got to his feet at last, watching the water slowly shift in front of him. He cast a glance back at the shore for a moment before turning back towards the water, which had now parted in front of him and revealed a small dark path leading down into the depths of the ocean itself. Into a very… _special_ Mystery Dungeon. He raised an arm, signaling to the Pawniards behind him, waiting silently like him. A dozen of his finest minions, ready to sacrifice themselves for the cause if need be.

"Stay close behind me and do not fall behind. Otherwise…You will be left to the Sharpedo," Ren said coldly to the Pawniards, who dropped to one knee. They knew the price of weakness in the eyes of their Captain was death, and would not give anything less than their best.

"Yes, Captain Ren!" the Pawniard replied.

"Then on that note…let's go," Ren said as he turned back towards the ocean and ran into the passageway, the blades on his body gleaming in the moonlight before he vanished beneath the ocean waves, the Pawniards following in close pursuit.


	10. Defiling the Sanctum

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _OK, so I re-uploaded chapter 9 due to me throwing it up while it was a rough draft. My bad, everyone. I wanted to get it up while I could, more importantly around Thanksgiving, but I just couldn't manage it what with everything going on. Mainly family stuff and preparing for Black Friday at work that week. It's been a rough past few months for me, and I'm sorry I dropped the ball last update. Hopefully this one makes up for it._

 _Things have been really rough lately, I'm not going to lie. I've had to step up and take time away from things I enjoy (namely writing and gaming) to help take care of family and I say that so you all can understand why these things may take a little longer than usual. I apologize for this, and can only promise to step up my game in the future. As much as I love writing, family will always have to come first._

 _Anyway, the revised version of the new chapter that went up a little while ago is now up if you'd like to re-read it, with a few extra details and background so that the chapter flowed better. I also debated taking away Riley's Double Kick, but I realized that him using throwing items for his main way of fighting would get dull very quickly. Also, in PSMD, Chimchar starts out knowing how to use Double Kick. So I'll roll with it._

 _Speaking of, I'm still playing through the game. Something I've learned though, is that according to the game, all of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games are in fact in the same universe and occur within the same few years, because you can not only meet Pokémon from the other games but also PLAY AS THEM._

 _Team ACT? Go nuts._

 _Team Charm? Do it._

 _Hell, Scizor the Explorer? Go be a Scizor! It's the one that was trapped on Blizzard Island!_

 _Beyond awesome. Simply fantastic! I can't wait to play more of it. This works with my timeline as well, since this story happens a few years after the Explorer series and the Rescue Team series. I've also come to realize that you can interpret this story as a direct sequel to the canon games, specifically the Rescue Team saga._

 _As far as game mechanics go in this game, I'll have to keep playing to decide what makes it into the story and what doesn't. I'll absolutely say though that this game is awesome and you all should totally get it. Especially if you're a fan of the Rescue Team and Explorer series. Or if you just want to get into the series. Unlike the past few Pokémon games that have come out, it's got a healthy dose of difficulty to it that's not overbearing, but fun. So give it a shot!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter (the original version), which includes Lord rage quit and Ways. Thanks for the support!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Defiling the Sanctum_

* * *

"The fires of adventure burn red, orange and gold!"

"Dismissed!"

The Apprentices scattered at the word of the Guildmaster, who walked back towards the end of the courtyard that led to her private chambers. Not for the first time, Riley wondered what she did in there. He doubted it was just simple meditation. He was tempted to ask someone, but he also had just enough tact to know it was none of his business.

"Ugh. It's still too early for me to wake up. I guess it's just something you get used toooooo," Spark remarked as he let out a loud yawn.

Riley smirked and said, "Maybe I can convince Atlas to wake you up with an early morning workout?"

"You mean where he broke into the room in the middle of the night and threw me into the wall, trying to test my reflexes?" Spark asked with an annoyed sigh.

Riley replied with a smug look on his face, causing Spark to wince. While it had been pretty funny (at least to Riley), Atlas had been banned from entering other Apprentices rooms unless invited after the event, which Riley had found even funnier.

"Pass. Let's just go to Emerald City. I want to see if the Kecleon Brothers got in their shipment of TM's, like they usually do this time of the week," Spark said as he began to walk out of the massive courtyard, Riley close behind.

"TM's? Didn't that old Heatmor say something about them yesterday?" Riley asked Spark as the duo walked out of the Guild. It was a clear and sunny day today, but apparently more storms were on the way later this week.

"Technical Machines. They're special discs of sorts that can be used to teach moves to Pokémon that they can't learn naturally," Spark explained.

"Sounds like they'd help me more than you, Spark. You've at least got the lightning thing going for you on top of everything else you can do. Me? I've only got rocks, exploding seeds, scratching, and a fighting type move," Riley said as he tapped the Projectile Satchel with a small smile on his face, earning a laugh from his partner.

"Anyway, I was curious as to what kind of TM's the Kecleon Brothers would be getting this week. They told me it's coming from the Frozen Kingdom, a few days back on that day we went to Droplet Cave. The Frozen Kingdom produces some really cool stuff for Rescue Teams and Exploration Teams, so I wanted to get a look at what new products they would be getting in."

"Aren't TM's super expensive, though?" Riley asked, faintly remembering Spark discussing prices with the Kecleon brothers during one of their last trips into the City.

"Well, yeah. But it never hurts to take a look." Spark replied before frowning.

"Word is that a massive blizzard rolled in from the north, though. As determined as the Kecleon Brothers are, I don't think they're going to risk going through something like that," Spark explained to Riley as they continued walking towards the crossroads.

"Wait, you said it came from the north. Where are we?" Riley asked before he dug into the Treasure Bag and pulled out the Wonder Map. Small areas of the map in the center, where they were, were clear. The remainder of the map was filled with clouds. Spark pointed to the upper part of the map of the Varos region, where a few bits of snowy mountains were visible.

"Emerald City is in the middle of the continent. The Frozen Kingdom lies in the north, in the middle of a massive snowy mountain range. Some say that there's all kinds of ancient treasures tucked away within the ice, hidden away for those brave enough to come claim them," Spark explained in an excited tone, his smile coming back as he zoned out like he usually did.

"Spark, you're drooling again," Riley snickered, causing Spark to blush slightly before giving Riley a sheepish look.

"So, what's so bad about a blizzard? Is it really bad enough to stop Pokémon in their tracks like that?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded as his face returned to its natural color.

"Yeah, blizzards have been really common there lately. They're still checking, but they say the last blizzard that came through there was the biggest one of the century," Spark said with a small shake of the head.

"Natural disasters have been happening a lot lately, especially on the other continents. It feels like things are just getting out control…" Spark continued, stopping for a moment.

"How so?" Riley asked curiously.

"Mystery Dungeons are becoming more and more commonplace. Outlaws and wild Pokémon are getting harder and harder to deal with…And on top of that, natural disasters are happening more and more frequently than ever. It feels like the whole world is going mad, Riley," Spark said quietly.

"Wait, what do you mean by natural disasters? Like, storms and stuff?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded.

"Yeah. Mass droughts, horrible lightning storms and rock-slides, forest fires springing up out of nowhere. No one knows what's going on….It's been pretty chaotic, just like it was a few years ago," Spark explained with a small sigh.

"That's no good. What can we do about it?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head.

"As of now? Nothing. We Apprentices can only help out Pokémon who were affected by the disasters, alongside the Rescue Teams. But…it's even more than that, Riley. There are places in the world that just become…" Spark trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Spark?" Riley prompted.

"They just become dead," Spark finished, stopping in his tracks.

"Dead? What do you mean…dead?" Riley asked, noticing the worried note in Spark's voice.

"Wastelands that no one can approach. The moment you walk into them…you die. The life gets sucked out of you. These places are vacuums with no air that will kill you instantly. They're small places, here and there...but they're devoid of all life..." Spark said in a low voice.

"That's awful," Riley said quietly.

"These places just destroy all life in them. Nothing can live within these areas, no matter how strong they are. Some say that the increase in natural disasters and the dead areas are connected, but no one has any proof. These places have been getting called 'Dead Zones'," Spark said in a low voice.

"And no one knows what's going on with the natural disasters?" Riley asked Spark.

"Well, this has happened before, a few years ago. On the continent of Kelden, there was an outbreak of natural disasters that sprang up and wreaked havoc everywhere for a year or two. Turns out most of it was related to an incoming meteor approaching the world," Spark began to explained

"Say what!? That's crazy!" Riley yelped in horror. "A meteor strike? That'd destroy the planet!"

"It nearly did. A Rescue Team managed to save the world by going to get the help of Lord Rayquaza. Things eventually calmed down after that for a while, but things have been getting out of hand again, and not just on that continent, but everywhere. It's starting out just like last time, but now with these dead areas popping up…I'm scared that they'll start showing up here, next," Spark trailed off with a worried frown on his face. Riley shook his head and smiled at his partner. Someone had to stay positive, after all.

"Hey, I'm sure things will all work out in the end. You say someone stopped it last time. Maybe that'll happen again. All we can do is focus on our Guild training and take this one day at a time!" Riley said to Spark, who smiled a little and nodded. The duo quickly made their way to the Kecleon Shop, where the two brothers greeted them. Spark asked the purple brother about whether or not he had the new TM shipment in or not, but Kecleon simply shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, but the shipment couldn't get through the blizzard, and our suppliers had to stay in Freeze Town for an extra few days. It should be here maybe a week or so," Kecleon said to Team Horizon.

"~We do have several fine TM's on display today though!~" the green Kecleon Brother sang cheerfully. Spark haggled for a minute or two, debating spending an insane amount of money on a TM for the move Dig, before politely declining and promising to return when he was ready for the TM. The duo bought a few Apples and Oran Berries, stashing a few in storage, before they began to make their way back to the Crossroads.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Riley asked Spark, who raised an eyebrow.

"You're the leader, Riley. That's your call," Spark said to Riley, who rolled his eyes.

"OK, well I can at least ask you for your input, right?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded. "Then what do you think we should do today?"

"I say we take on two or three missions today. After all of our training, we should test out how much stronger we've gotten. You might even be able to make a flame today!" Spark said to Riley, who felt his spirit plummet. He still hadn't managed to produce a single flame yet. He had felt the fire inside of him, but he could never bring it out. He was wondering whether or not he would ever be able to use the flames within him or not.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. You'll get it eventually. I'm sure fire-types have had trouble using their fire in the past," Spark said as he put a paw on Riley's back. The Chimchar mutely nodded before a loud shout suddenly reached their ears. Riley and Spark turned towards the noise and spotted a small pink dog Pokémon stumble into the city's entrance before collapsing, looking as though it had been beaten within an inch of its life. Team Horizon ran over to the downed Pokémon as a few other citizens of the city scrambled towards it as well.

"Everyone, keep back. Give her some room!" Marcus the Dojo-Master yelled to the crowd, who backed off. The Machamp crouched down next to the fallen Pokémon and muttered, "Passed out. She's been through a beating, alright. She needs medical attention now."

"Oi, what's the commotion?" Jet the Buizel said as he broke through the crowd, with Ares flying over the crowd of startled Pokémon and landing next to Team Horizon. Upon seeing the downed Pokémon, Jet's eyes widened and he said, "Snoofy?"

"You know this Snubbull?" Marcus asked Jet, who nodded as he walked over to the fallen Pokémon.

"Yeah, she was a client for Snow once. She hit it off with a few of us. She still comes around every now and then when she's looking for more news on treasure. It's not like her to come here this beaten up. She takes care in her appearance, even when she knows she's going through a tough dungeon. She always comes back to the City looking her best…never like this," Ares remarked in a worried tone as Jet knelt down next to the Snubbull.

"Then what happened to her to put her in this state?" Jet muttered.

"Take her to the Guild. I'll calm everyone down and then go get Faith and bring her to the Guild to help heal this Snubbull," Marcus ordered the Pokémon around them. Jet and Riley helped pick up the Snubbull and began carrying her off towards the Guild, with Ares and Spark in pursuit.

"So she's a treasure hunter?" Spark asked Jet, who nodded.

"Not a well-known one, mind you, but she's the leader of an Exploration Team of her own, Team Sniff. And they're all decent battlers. What I want to know is…what happened to the rest of her team?" Jet wondered aloud in a low voice.

"He's…too fast…strong…no…stop…" Snoofy mumbled under her breath, but audible enough for everyone to hear.

"It looks like she's having a nightmare about whoever attacked her team. We should hurry. Maybe Eon can help," Ares suggested.

"Good idea," Jet agreed as the group neared the Guild.

"Grave! Get out here, we've got an emergency!" Jet yelled out, causing the Haunter to slip out of his rock. The Haunter's eyes widened and he floated over to the group, who told him what had happened.

"I'll get the Guildmaster and Feren. Take her to the Recovery Room as soon as I shut the Gate behind you," Grave said to the Apprentices.

"Grab Eon too. They have Faith coming in from the City to help heal her. He might be able to help," Jet said to the Haunter, who nodded and vanished back into his rock.

"Come on. We still have a ways to go." Jet said as they began carrying the Snubbull into the Guild, with the entrance to the Guild shutting down a few moments after they entered. A few Pokémon milling around the Job Center watched the group as they carried the Snubbull into the castle's depths and down a hallway Team Horizon hadn't been down before. They eventually walked inside of a bright room decorated with glowing rocks that gave the room a warm cheery glow. Several large cushions were laid out on the floor while several vases filled with exotic flowers were on display on a nearby table and shelf. Eon the Espurr was already waiting for them in the room, looking at them with a blank look on his face. He noticed Riley eyeing the glowing rocks with awe, and spoke to the group telepathically.

" _Flare Rocks. Enchanted by the Guildmaster herself,"_ Eon explained as they set down Snoofy on large cushion. Riley wondered why he and Spark got straw beds in a room that looked like a dungeon while Snoofy got a comfortable-looking room with cushions, but he held his tongue. He'd just complain about it later to Spark or something. After a few minutes, a slender green and white Pokémon walked into the room and looked at the Apprentices with a warm smile. All of them felt slightly at ease by the calming aura she was projecting into the room.

"Who's she?" Riley asked Jet.

"My name is Faith. I'm a healer of sorts for the Pokémon of Emerald City," the Gardevoir said with a small curtsy, sounding amused.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riley. So, how bad is it?" Riley asked Faith as she stood over Snoofy.

"Bad, but she'll be just fine if I begin soon. She was beaten pretty badly by whoever did this, but none of her injuries are lethal. None of them even drew blood, which means that her assailant may not have been trying to go for a kill, but simply to subdue. Some outlaws have an ounce of mortality in them," Faith said after a long pause, her eyes glowing bright blue as she probed the mind of the downed Explorer.

" _I agree with your conclusion. Despite the severity of her injuries, none of them are life-threatening themselves. It is simply the number of injuries that is the issue, on top of her being exhausted,"_ Eon added.

"Please, give me a few minutes to work on her. I will let you all know when I am finished. Eon, if you would help me keep Snoofy calm while I work?" Faith asked the Espurr, who nodded. Team Horizon, Jet, and Ares walked out of the room and let the two psychics get to work.

"So…Who do you think took them out?" Ares asked Jet, who shrugged in reply, but Ares continued with, "If she was beaten this bad, then her team probably was too. But…This doesn't seem like a regular Pokémon that was protecting its turf. This seems like an outlaw attack. She didn't have her bag or badge on her or anything, either."

"Who knows who did it though…Team Earthquake? Eternity? Team ShadowWing? General Scorch? …maybe it was even Fathom himself?" Jet pondered as he began making his way down the hall.

"All of those names sound really cool, but with no context it sounds like you're just saying things at random," Riley remarked dryly.

"We'll show you then," Jet said as they walked back into the Courtyard and to the Job Center. The Gate was open once again, now that Grave was back at his post. The group of Apprentices walked to the rightmost side of the room and Jet pointed to the last Outlaw Job Board and said, "These are the wanted posters for most of the infamous outlaws in the Varos region. When one gets apprehended, their poster gets removed from the board. To my knowledge, only of them has ever been caught, ad that was by the Guildmaster herself."

"Wow…look at these teams…" Spark said in a slightly awed voice as he looked over the board, shivering slightly.

"Oh yeah. Banding together with other outlaws makes it easier for them to get marks and traverse Mystery Dungeons. They can be Explorers in their own way, if you think about it. You may even recognize the more popular ones. Does Team Earthquake sound familiar to you?" Jet asked Spark, who nodded.

"I heard that their leader is an Aggron that Team Charm met on their travels. Rumor is that to this day, they hunt down Team Charm to try and restore the honor they lost by losing to them, "Ares said as they starred at the poster, which featured seven metallic-looking dinosaur Pokémon and an eighth larger one standing on two feet. Riley hadn't yet seen those kinds of Pokémon before. Spark, seeing the slightly confused expression on Riley's face, elaborated.

"The leader of Team Earthquake is Spear the Aggron, who leads a pack of Lairon. They're all really strong steel and rock-type Pokémon that take a special interest in taking out Exploration Teams and stealing their supplies. I guess that's because they hate Team Charm. They've made quite a name for themselves over the past few years," Spark said as he looked at the picture of the steel Pokémon and his entourage.

"Wow…so who's that Pokémon?" Riley asked, pointing to a much larger picture at the top of the board.

Jet and Ares looked to where he was pointing. After a moment Jet looked at Riley and said in an incredulous tone, "You don't know who that is?"

"No. Should I?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head.

"I was never that familiar with outlaws, myself. I know about Team Earthquake because of their relationship with Team Charm, who everyone knows. I've seen that picture before, though," Spark said to the others. Jet nodded and then pointed up at the picture.

"This…is Fathom. One of the most dangerous outlaws of all time," Jet remarked as he starred up at the picture, eyeing the Pokémon depicted in it with coldness. Despite not being able to read the text, Riley managed to figure out that the Pokémon depicted on the poster had a massive bounty of 8,500,000 Poké on its head. The difficulty level of the job was a black star.

"W-what did he do?" Spark asked Jet, who scowled.

"He's a killer," Jet said in a low voice, not looking away from the picture.

"He's accused of stealing one of the greatest treasures of the known world, the Ocean's Eye, and killing his Exploration Team partner. He's also responsible for the destruction of Sparkle Town, and wiping it and all of the Pokémon who lived there off of the map, leaving no survivors. Fathom is nothing short of a monster…" Ares said quietly, eyeing the picture of the outlaw with a shudder. The picture showed the outlaw of a Pokémon whose body was dark blue and white and whose eyes were a brighter color of blue, the color of ice.

"Fathom…" Riley murmured, looking at the picture intently. Just the sight of the picture sent a chill down Riley's spine. A killer. A monster. Elusive and deadly, and dangerous enough to cause the powerful Apprentices of the Delphox Guild to be weary of him. To fear him. What kind of Pokémon could do that?

"Yep. He apparently came by Emerald City some time ago, but managed to escape before people realized who he was. The guy's slippery, that's for sure," Ares said as he shook his head.

"Guys!"

Grave popped through the wall and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but the Guildmaster and Feren are heading back to the Recovery Room. You may wait to get in there."

"Thanks. We will," Jet said to the Gatekeeper, who nodded and returned to his post. The group of four quickly made their way back to the Recovery Room, where they found Faith and Snoofy quietly conversing.

"Jet! Ares!" Snoofy said as the Pokémon walked into the room, sounding relieved to see friendly and familiar faces.

"How are you feeling?" Ares asked the Snubbull.

"Rough. He really gave me a thrashing," Snoofy grumbled as she shook her head before wincing in pain.

"What happened Snoofy?" Jet asked the injured Pokémon.

"We were out exploring the Coastal Plains, when we arrived at a Mystery Dungeon to see if there was any treasure to be found there. We kept going for a while, beating back all the Pokémon that came at us. Next thing we know, Leaf gets knocked out by some kind of blur. Buzz tried to take the rogue on himself and got taken out like it was nothing. And then…it came for me," the Snubbull said as its eyes filled up with tears. It sounded utterly horrified at what had happened. It was barely information to go on.

"Do you know who it was that attacked you?" Riley asked the Snubbull, who cocked her head.

"Who are you two, anyway?" Snoofy asked curiously.

"This is Riley and Spark, our newest Apprentices. They have an Exploration Team known as Team Horizon," Ares explained.

"Hmph. Nice to meet you. Sorry about my sorry state…it's been a rough day," Snoofy muttered to the Apprentices, shuddering once again.

"Don't worry about it," Spark said with a small smile. Snoofy opened her mouth to speak again, but just then Feren and the Guildmaster walked into the room. Delphox eyed the Apprentices with a small smile before regarding the Snubbull with a thoughtful expression.

"I sensed something was amiss, but couldn't place what it was. Now I know," Delphox mused for a moment before saying, "It was good that you brought her here right away, you four. Now…Snoofy, was it? Please, describe what happened to you so we can piece this together."

"I'm a coward. I left them behind…They told me to run, since I'm the weakest member of the team…and I did. We just…c-c-couldn't take him down," Snoofy growled as she shook her head, trying to keep her composure. Faith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and the Snubbull continued after a moment.

"It was all going well, at first. We…were going out to explore a new Mystery Dungeon we heard about, sometime yesterday morning. Darkfall Cave, out by the Coastal Plains. We prepared like always and trekked out to the Dungeon, it took us eight hours or so. We made pretty good time, despite the rainstorm we had to get through. Leaf carried me and Buzz through it when the wind got too bad…" Snoofy began to say.

"And the Dungeon itself?" Delphox asked the Snubbull, who thought about it for a moment.

"The first part of it was twelve floors, I think. It was more trap-oriented than we would've liked, but we made our way through most of it with no problems. Leaf took care of most of the rock and steel types while Buzz and I fought the dark types. We reached the halfway point in the cave, taking a break at a Kangaskhan Rock… and then we heard a voice."

"A voice?" Feren prompted.

"Yes. He asked us why we were intruding upon his cave, and we replied that we were an Exploration Team in search of the treasure inside of the cave. He told us that treasure had already been claimed, but I know a liar when I hear one. He was probably protecting a trove in there and wanted to keep us out. So, we kept pressing on. We made it five floors within the depths of the cave before he attacked us."

"They attacked you within the Mystery Dungeon itself, rather than at the beginning or end of the Dungeon? That's highly unusual," Delphox said quietly, to herself more so than the others.

"When Leaf went down, Buzz took this thing on by himself. He told me to run…I should have stayed!" Snoofy yelled out as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Staying wouldn't have-" Feren began to say before Snoofy glared at him and cut him off.

"We've always taken on every single challenge head on as a team. They told me to run, but I…I should have stayed! And now they're gone! I could have made a difference in the fight! If I had stayed…things would be different," Snoofy sobbed furiously, self-loathing in her voice.

"That outlaw would have killed you anyway and you know it," Riley said at last, surprising everyone.

"You leaving when you did kept you alive. From the sound of it, this guy tore your team apart with ease. And if you're the weakest member of the team, what could you have done? Needlessly sacrifice yourself for no reason?" Riley asked the Snubbull, who continued to cry quietly.

"Riley is correct. There is no reason to get upset over what could have been. You left because your team was trying to protect you. You managed to get back to the City and warn us about the outlaw hiding within the cave. You did well, Snoofy," Delphox said in a calming voice. The Snubbull looked at her, unbelieving.

"How many Pokémon could have made the trek from such a location to here while injured as badly as you were? You managed to not only get to us, but you informed us right away about a dangerous outlaw. What if another Team went to that same cave you did, but were caught unawares?" Delphox asked the Snubbull, who closed her eyes for a moment.

"It still hurts, Guildmaster. They were my best friends," Snoofy whispered.

"I understand," Delphox said in a low voice before she asked, "Do you have a description of the Pokémon who attacked you?"

"I couldn't even see him. He stuck to the shadows and struck so quickly I couldn't catch more than a glimpse of a blur…He had a really weird voice though. It sounded distorted…like two Pokémon were speaking at once. I can't describe it," Snoofy said with a whisper.

Delphox closed her eyes for a few moments, looking troubled, before opening them again. "Well, any information we can get is better than no information at all. Thank you, Snoofy, for bringing this information to us. We'll help however we can. Until you've recovered, you're welcome to stay here if you wish."

Snoofy nodded and said in a quiet voice, "T-thank you, Guildmaster."

"Excuse me, folks. If I may interrupt?"

The group of Pokémon turned towards the door of the room where Grave floated through the wall, looking puzzled. He scratched his head for a moment before he looked at the injured Snubbull. Grave then said, "I've got some Pokémon outside looking for you, Snoofy. You all better help her get outside, because she needs to see this."

"W-what?" Snoofy asked, sounding surprised and scared before Feren spoke up. Grave phased through the wall and returned to his post.

"We'll give you an escort outside and see what they want with you. Trust me when I say that we will not allow them to harm you," Feren promised the Snubbull, who nodded. Jet helped Snoofy to her feet and the group slowly made its way out of the Guild to meet with whoever wanted the Snubbull. Spark looked at Riley worriedly, but Riley simply gave Spark a small thumbs up. The group could handle whatever was waiting for them outside, that was for sure.

As the light of the day hit the group as they stepped outside, they were greeted by two battered-looking Pokémon who suddenly smiled at the sight of the injured Snubbull walking towards them. At the sight of the two Pokémon, a massive panda and a flying ladybug Pokémon, Snoofy let out a happy yell and ran towards the Pokémon.

"Leaf! Buzz! You're alive!" Snoofy cried as she hugged the Pangaro and Ledian.

"Yeah. Weirdest thing too. We thought we were goners!" Buzz said with a small laugh. Delphox however, still looked grave because she turned to Leaf the Pangaro.

"Do you two know what it was that attacked you?" Delphox asked the Pangaro, who shook his head.

"No idea, Guildmaster. But he gave me a message to give to ya," Pangaro said with a shudder.

"A message? For Delphox?" Feren asked sharply.

"What was the message?" Delphox asked, sounding almost expecting.

"Beware of the one who speaks with a whisper, Guildmaster. The reckoning of the world is upon us," the Pangaro said quietly. The group remained quiet at that. They looked at the Guildmaster to see if the words meant anything to her, and judging from the unreadable expression on her face, they did.

"I figured as much…" Delphox murmured as she looked up towards the sky, as if deep in thought. Riley saw the worried expression on her face for a brief moment though.

"Guildmaster?" Feren said to Delphox, who snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry, Feren," the Guildmaster apologized before turning to everyone else.

"Spread the word that no Exploration or Rescue Team, under any circumstance, is to go to Darkfall Cave. That goes double for any Apprentices of the Delphox Guild. This needs to be investigated by Captain Firefang right away," Delphox said to the Pokémon, who nodded.

"Guildmaster, does this have to do with what you've been seeing?" Feren asked the Guildmaster.

"Possibly, but I don't want to take chances. Few Pokémon are strong enough to utterly decimate an Exploration Team without them even _seeing_ their assailant. And Team Sniff isn't a team of rookies either. This is more for my peace of my mind than anything else," Delphox replied with a small sigh.

"I'll spread the word then and began preparing a report for Captain Firefang," Feren said before trotting off. Delphox turned her attention to Team Sniff.

"So, are you three going to be staying in town for the next few days?" Delphox asked.

"Probably. We need to rest up a bit before we plan out next trip. Maybe stay a few days at the Chestnut Inn," Snoofy said to the Guildmaster, who nodded.

"If you three have any more information on the Pokémon who attacked you, please let Feren or Captain Firefang know right away. Now, I must be off," Delphox said as she turned away and walked back into the Guild. Ares and Jet decided to go with Team Sniff, leaving the rookies alone at the front of the Guild.

"What do you think, Riley?" Spark asked the human-turned-Chimchar, who sighed.

"Considering the Guildmaster is worried about this…I say that something bad is about to happen. Something really really bad, Spark," Riley muttered. If someone as strong as Delphox was worried, then it made sense for them to be worried too.

"How about we do a quick job today? After what happened, I'm not feeling ready for a three-mission day, you know?" Spark said to Riley, who nodded. The two Pokémon walked over to the Job Notice Boards inside of the Guild, deep in thought as to what would happen next.

* * *

Several Hours Later:

Sanctuary of the Ocean Spirits BF98:

* * *

Ren laughed with glee as another Phione fell to the ground, blood streaming from its body as his blades sliced through its skin. The water around the Bisharp was sanguine as the bodies of the slain lay around him. He turned around and eyed the last staircase in the Dungeon with a satisfied smirk before he walked over to it. He quickly went over his remaining supplies, eating an Oran Berry before he walked up the steps, his 9 remaining Pawniard following him, their blades dripping with blood. They showed signs of exhaustion despite having healed themselves repeatedly with Oran Berries, but they would not falter. Not now, not ever, so long as the Captain remained standing.

Ren's vision failed for a moment as he walked onto the 99th floor of the dungeon, and so he closed his eyes for a moment to prepare himself The Sanctuary of the Ocean Spirits held a very special room within its depths. Ren's vision cleared as he opened his eyes and the Pawniard appeared behind him. Ren found himself starring in awe at the massive chamber they were now in.

Chamber may have been an understatement, though. The room he was in was utterly massive, with cerulean water swirling above him as his feet clattered on the grey stone floor in front of him. Coral of all shapes and colors grew along the edges of the room while streams of water poured down from above onto the floor below him, only to get drained back into the water of the room and get recycled by the power of the Dungeon. In front of Ren was a large flowing waterfall of sorts at the bottom of the ocean, but Ren ignored it for now and focused on what lay 30 yards ahead of him.

"Finally…" Ren breathed as he began to walk forward, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

A series of massive tree roots stood out in the middle of the room, glowing bright green and surrounded by lush green grass and exotic-looking plants. The roots of the tree seemed to extend into the room from the very floor, where a white pentagram of sorts written in a flowing language he couldn't read surrounded the roots.

"How many of these places have fallen to me?" Ren asked as he slowly walked into the room, eyes focused on the roots in front of him. He then froze and held out his arm, stopping his Pawniards behind him as he looked back at them.

"Wait for my signal. It seems as though there's still one more left…" Ren said as he turned forward, a small smile on his face. A voice then projected itself throughout the room for all to hear.

" _Who…are you? Why have you come here? What right do you have to intrude upon this sacred place? Speak now, and your death shall be swift,"_ the voice hissed at Ren, who smiled.

"I am Captain Ren. I am a tool for a visionary. Nothing more, nothing less," Ren said to the voice.

" _A tool….I have heard whispers, young Ren. I know of you,"_ the voice spoke to the Bisharp.

"And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Ren said to the voice, glancing around the room.

In answer, the waterfall in front of Ren exploded and a massive silver bird flew into the room, letting out a cry of fury as it floated effortlessly in the chamber. It was much larger than Ren and glared down at him. Power radiated from the legendary Pokémon that was floating before Ren, who was forced to take a step back as the Pokémon let out a roar that sent a shockwave through the room.

" _I am Lugia, Guardian of the Seas. My place is here, protecting the Sanctuary of the Ocean Spirit, one of the Greater Blessed Sanctums. What business do you have here, in this most sacred of places?"_ the Pokémon said to the Bisharp, who bowed mockingly.

"It is an honor to meet you. I am sorry it is not under better circumstances. Oh, the stories we could share," Ren said with a small sigh before he smiled widely.

"However…This place will be destroyed, like the others. The roots of the Heartbeat you so zealously guard will be burned away. This Sanctum you protect will be corrupted like the others. And you…well, I've always regarded the Guardians of the Sea and Sky with some reverence…" Ren said as the Lugia's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'll be sure to end this quickly. No suffering," Ren finished, earning a dark chuckle in response from the guardian of the seas.

" _You make it seem as though I will simply let you take my life and destroy this place. You are mistaken. I will fight as hard as I have to. This Chamber supports the life of millions within the ocean, and if this Sanctum falls…But you know this. It is what you are after…"_ Lugia growled as it looked into Ren's eyes and asked, " _Why do this? What benefit do you get from this? You know what it will do. You know what these Sanctums are for. You know that without these Sanctums, the world will be plunged into chaos yet again. Why do this, despite knowing you're damning millions?"_

"Revenge, for both me and my master. He saved me when I was alone and forsaken, and for that I will always be loyal. I will do whatever he asks, fight whoever he wishes, and if need be die for him. It is my way. And I have not ever met a foe I haven't been able to defeat," Ren said to the Guardian of the Seas.

 _"So…The natural disasters that plagued the world several years ago…was that your doing?"_ Lugia asked the Bisharp, whose smile widened in response, telling Lugia all it needed to know.

" _Then fight well, Captain…For you will not be leaving this chamber alive,"_ Lugia said before it flapped its wings and opened its mouth wide, charging up a massive beam of energy in its mouth before firing it at the intruder, who's eyes widened in surprise as the beam engulfed him and his minions.

Lugia hovered in the air, firing off a forceful blast of water through the smoke the intruders were consumed in. The water cleared the smoke, revealing many downed Pawniards that were drenched in blood and unconscious. Lugia suddenly dove towards the ground, avoiding a blow to the head from Ren, before spinning around the slamming his tail into the Bisharp and sending him flying across the room. Ren flipped in midair and landed in a crouch on the ground, smiling widely despite the pain.

"You're already putting up more of a fight than Moltres did! Oh, how she screamed…but so will you…They all scream for death in the end!" Ren laughed as his blades began to glow black. Ren rushed at Lugia as it soared downwards, avoiding another burst of water and jumping high into the air, slashing at Lugia as it soared past him. The Guardian of the Seas roared in pain as the Night Slash left a bleeding slash wound on his chest, but it still managed to turn around and fire off a massive Aeroblast directly into the chest of the Bisharp, sending him hurtling into stone floor below with a scream of pain.

" _Enough talk. You are here to destroy this place and bring ruin to this world. I will protect it with my life, should I have to. Let us do battle and see if you are worthy of accomplishing your twisted goal!"_ Lugia said as flared its wings, preparing for another attack. Ren got to his feet with a wince, smiling horribly as his blades began to glow black once more, and got into a fighting stance. Lugia fired off a series of blasts of water, which Ren managed to dodge by sprinting below the Guardian and leaping towards it with a yell of fury, slashing at the legendary beast and drawing blood once more before being blasted away by a gust of wind. Ren landed on the ground hard but rolled to his feet as Lugia let out a cry of fury, charging up another Aeroblast. Ren charged up another Night Slash and braced himself for a very long and hard fight.


	11. Pokémon 101

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Greetings, and welcome to another installment of PMD: GLD. On another note Happy Holidays! I also hope everyone had a safe and great New Year's Eve!_

 _At the moment, I lay here on my bed battered and exhausted from the Christmas rushes at work, but happy that I got this chapter out today. Honestly, I'm grateful for a lot this past Christmas, even if the past year itself wasn't great._

 _Getting a new job. Finishing "Jak IV: The Avenging Angels" and being able to start on PMD: GLD. A group of awesome friends who helped me through a rather rough year, and other family related stuff that is going better now as well. I'm grateful for a lot of things this past year._

 _On that note, I'm hoping that at the end of this new year I can see the end of part one of this story, which I'm excited for. This story should be five parts, and should be fifty chapters per act/part. I'm looking forward to getting more stuff out!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed chapter 10 when it went up the first time, which was Ways, and a new guest reviewer who reviewed this time around known as_ _the nerfanator._

 _On a related note, I want to take a second and talk about something a lot of people have talked to me about, and what_ _the nerfanator_ _mentioned in his guest review._

 _A possible sequel to "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead."_

 _Now, at first I was going to hold off on that idea for a few years, and wait until I knocked out my Pokémon story before delving back into COD fanfiction. But with Black Ops III, I've gotten quite a bit of inspiration for plotting my sequel of DOTD. Oh the ideas I have in mind…Muahahaha…_

 _That said, it would be a second full-time story, while I'm already doing a full-time story at the moment. I keep updates reasonable with PMD: GLD, with an update going up every 2-3 weeks or so, but with me working as often as I do and with the family obligations I have to take care of on a daily basis, I don't think I can do a second COD story justice right now. Despite me having the basic plot worked out already._

 _So…we'll see. It's absolutely on the table, and if I can work out a schedule, a Book 2 is very likely. Especially given how awesome Black Ops III is already, and that's just with Shadows of Evil and The Giant, I can see more inspiration coming my way._

 _Oh, and I had the idea for a castle map for Book 2 as well, so I was a bit mad when I found out that was the first DLC. God I had so many plans for that map! Skeleton King boss battle while fighting undead legions of medieval zombies, anyone? While Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold played in the background? Too bad that idea got scraped with Der Eisendrache._

 _BUT I DON'T CARE._

 _IT LOOKS FUCKING AWESOME._

 _I may throw up a poll, asking people if they would be willing to put up with monthly or bi-monthly updates if I do attempt an Apocalypse sequel. If the response is positive, then I'll try and work out a schedule so that we can get the ball rolling again!_

 _That said, PMD: GLD is my main focus. I've wanted to do this story for a long time, and Pokémon is dearer to me than COD. That said, I have juggled two stories before and it may be possible (with longer times between updates of course for the sequel story) to do it again._

 _So we'll see_ _ **. For those of you really interested in a DOTD sequel, message me via PM or leave a review anywhere with your thoughts.**_

 _On that note, enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Pokémon 101_

* * *

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AGH! DON'T…DO THAT GRAVE!"

"Hehehehehehehehe…"

Riley began to calm his frantically beating heart while Spark collapsed onto his bed, shaking for a moment before he said, "Worst wake up call ever…of all time."

"I'm sure there are plenty of worse ways…Like being punched in the face or being hit with a Thundershock. Speaking of which, if you ever try it, I'm going to somehow convince Jet to flood the room to wake you up."

"Ugh…let's just get to the morning assembly."

The two tired rookies made their way to the morning assembly. As Delphox concluded the address, she added, "To conclude this morning address, I'd like to announce that due to some concerns I've had, I'm calling in some old friends of mine to keep an eye on the Guild for me in order to increase the security for the Guild. They will be monitoring things around Emerald City and the Guild itself and working with Grave to ensure that the wards around the castle are stronger than ever before they depart. If you do see any of our guests, please show them curtesy and respect, as they're old colleagues of mine. That is all."

Delphox ended the address with the morning cheer and the Apprentices scattered at her call. Riley yawned widely and Spark gave him a tired look of amusement, earning a shrug in reply before they heard a light chuckle from in front of them. The two rookies looked forward to see Delphox and Feren standing in front of them, with Delphox smiling at them and Feren looked even more displeased than usual.

"Wake up, you two. I have a special job for you both today," Delphox said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Allllllll right, let's hear it," Riley said tiredly.

"Today you both will be going out into the field with Feren, in order to apprehend an outlaw that has evaded Captain Firefang and his officer's best efforts. An Ambipom by the name of Hansel who has robbed many Pokémon in the forests of Varos. Feren will accompany you to show you how to take on stronger opponents, as well as how to approach more difficult Mystery Dungeons. Hansel the Ambipom is hiding in a Mystery Dungeon known as the Riverside Grove, which is located near the middle point of the Great River," Delphox explained as Feren sighed. A Treasure Bag floated down from the stage and settled itself over Feren. Feren shot a look at Delphox, eyeing the Treasure Bag with distaste.

"You know the real reason you're sending me out there on an S-Rank mission with two rookies. I am _not_ getting old. I can handle this on my own!" Feren harrumphed as Delphox laughed quietly.

"So you say. But you used to be able to hold your own against me, mister. Nowadays you can't even touch me in battle!" Delphox said teasingly to Feren, causing him to actually growl in annoyance.

"Enough! Come on, you two! We're leaving," Feren said as he padded towards the front door of the Guild with his nose high in the air.

"Keep an eye on him." Riley and Spark looked back at Delphox, whose smile faded slightly. "Despite what he says, he's getting old. He was in his prime back when I was still an Apprentice at the Dragonite Guild, and that was ages ago. He doesn't need protecting, far from it…but please watch his back, and in return he'll watch yours," Delphox said to Riley and Spark. Spark nodded while Riley gave the Guildmaster a thumbs up, and with that the two Apprentices headed off with Feren.

"I'm sure she gave you a speech about how old I am? Hmph! I can still out-battle all of you Apprentices with ease. Where does she get off…?" Feren muttered as Team Horizon caught up with the old dog.

"And you two! Prepare yourselves for a standard apprehension mission. I'll be waiting right here for you," Feren grumbled as he sat down off to the side of the Crossroads, grumbling to himself as Team Horizon stood there in silence for several long seconds, wondering what just happened.

"Well then…let's go," Riley said after an awkward pause. The duo made their way into the city, stopping by the Kecleon Shop, Sableye's Bank, and Kangaskhan Storage while they made their rounds. Spark made sure to purchase several different kinds of seeds for Riley to use. As they left, they bumped into Jet, who was walking by with a downcast expression on his face.

"Hey Jet. How's it going?" Riley asked the Buizel, snapping him out of his daze and getting a smile out of the Buizel.

"Oh, hey you two! I'm doing alright. Just walking through the city before heading back to the Guild. Enjoying the good weather today. You know we're supposed to get more storms this week, right?" Jet said to Riley and Spark, causing the Chimchar to sigh.

"Oh well. I guess I'll enjoy the good weather today while it lasts then," Riley muttered darkly.

"Come on, Riley. Cheer up!" Spark said bracingly. Riley managed a weak smile while Jet chuckled at the two rookies.

"So, what kind of assignments do you both have to do today?" Jet asked Riley and Spark.

"We're heading out with Feren to the Great River. We have to find a Mystery Dungeon called the Riverside Grove and find an outlaw inside of it," Spark said to Jet, making the Buizel frown thoughtfully.

"Great River, huh? Well, if Feren is going with you then you'll be fine. A lot of the Dungeons there are really rough. Even some of the more experienced Apprentices of the Delphox Guild are careful in those ones, so just be cautious. Listen to Feren and don't get in over your heads. OK?" Jet said to the two rookies, who nodded.

"Where are you off to today?" Riley asked Jet, making the Buizel wince.

"I've got Sentry Duty today, since Grave is going outlaw-hunting today while doing an escort mission. Hooray for me," Jet said with a sigh.

"Well, we get to spend the day with Feren. How can bad can Sentry Duty be?" Riley asked Jet, who shook his head.

"It's not bad. Just boring…so so boring," Jet remarked before he looked behind Team Horizon and smiled slightly. Riley and Spark turned around to see Eon and Snow standing behind them.

" _Good morning, Team Horizon,"_ Eon said quietly, his voice sounding oddly low this morning. His eyes were even half-closed and slowly drooping before Snow thwacked him on the head with her claw.

"Hey, wake up! No sleeping," Snow snapped at the Espurr, who blinked a few times. Riley could have sworn that the Espurr's eyes turned bright green for a moment before returning to their lilac color, but it was probably just his imagination.

" _My apologies, Snow. I did not sleep well last night. I'll endeavor not to doze off again,"_ Eon murmured.

"That's alright buddy. You two are heading out towards Cherrystone Town, right?" Jet asked Snow and Eon, who both nodded.

"Escort quest. Eon's tagging along because the Dungeon we're going in just past the town has a lot of fighting types. Delphox said she can handle the Guild by herself today, since Grave and Feren are out for the day too," Snow said with a shrug.

" _I…Did not know Feren was also leaving. Otherwise I would not have volunteered to assist Snow. Hmm…No. It is too late to reconsider. I will aid you for the day, Snow,"_ Eon said after a moment, earning an approving nod from the Sneasel. She looked at Team Horizon, sneering slightly before turning to Jet.

"You have fun on Sentry Duty. See you later," Snow said as she walked off with the Espurr.

"She's such a jerk," Spark said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"She's just trying to get a rise out of us. Let it go, Spark, because she's not worth it," Riley said dispassionately.

"And on that note, I have to get going. Grave's got to head out and I need to take his post. You two take care!" Jet said as he gave the two rookies a quick one-handed salute before walking off in the other direction with a grin.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Riley said with a grimace. Spark nodded, and with that the two Pokémon made their way back to the grouchy right-hand Pokémon of the Guildmaster.

"Took you long enough. What does your Treasure Bag look like?" Feren asked the two rookies. Riley took each of the supplies out of their bag and laid them out on the grass for Feren to look at. Feren nodded after a moment and said, "With the way you two are now, this will suffice. I'll share supplies with you if it's necessary."

"What kind of supplies did you bring, Feren?" Spark asked the old dog, who took off his Treasure Bag and set it on the ground before opening it. Inside were many apples, berries, and several blue round spheres. He picked up a shiny seed that was in a side pouch and said, "Standard fare. I added a Reviver Seed just in case the Riverside Grove throws any unexpected surprises our way."

"What's a Reviver Seed?" Riley asked the Furfrou.

"Reviver Seeds are considered one of the most valuable tools at an Explorer's disposal. It is a special type of seed that revives the user if they are knocked unconscious or perish within the depths of a Mystery Dungeon. With a Reviver Seed on your person, you don't have to worry about dying so long as you're inside of a Mystery Dungeon," Feren explained as he regarded the yellow glossy seed in his hands.

"Really? Why don't we just stock a whole bunch of these then, if they're that helpful?" Riley asked Feren.

"Because they're hard to come by. They are only useful inside of and can only be found inside of Mystery Dungeons, and are so sought after that it's hard to stockpile them for the Guild. This is from my own personal stash of supplies," Feren said as he handed the seed to Riley.

"Wait, why are you giving it to me?" Riley asked Feren.

"Because you will most likely need it more than me. I am considerably stronger than the pair of you, and as such have a less chance of getting knocked out during this trip" Feren replied matter-of-factly as he slipped the seed into Riley's bag.

"T-t-thank you, Feren!" Spark said, sounding surprised. Riley muttered a thanks as well, surprised that the grouchy dog would give them such a gift. Feren merely nodded and closed his own bag.

"Don't thank me. Delphox saddled me with you two for the day, so I'm merely doing my job as an instructor. Now, let's be on our way. We've got a few hours to trek before we make it to the site," Feren said as he picked up his bag in his teeth and swung it behind him, settling it on his back in a way that Riley blinked in surprise from. Here was a dog Pokémon somehow able to use a bag with straps. He ignored it and walked after Spark, sighing internally and thinking that today was going to be very long indeed.

* * *

Departure Way:

* * *

"Hey…Feren?" Riley said after some time down the road. The trio had been walking down the western road for about an hour or so before reaching yet another path that branched out in several directions. One rather spooky road led to Darkwood Barrow, while 2 others pointed towards The Great River and the Western Fields. The three Pokémon had just begun their trek down the path that would lead them to the Great River, when Riley asked his question.

Riley had taken turns watching the beautiful landscape around him and looking at Feren, who had noticeably relaxed during their trek. He seemed to be enjoying being out and about, that was for sure. The trio had walked in silence the entire time, save for when Feren told Riley to pick a few Apples off a tree next to the path.

When addressed, the dog Pokémon turned his head slightly at Riley and said, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me a bit about Varos…and well, Pokémon in general?" Riley asked the old dog, who turned to look at him with a glare before his gaze softened.

"Of course…You have amnesia. You wouldn't remember anything about the world around you, would you?" Feren asked Riley. Riley shook his head silently.

"Hmm…Where to start? Varos is one of the first regions to ever have a developed Pokémon city, as well as the first ever Guild. That city is Velarnia, the Great City of Stone, to the south. It stands to this day as a thriving center of life for Pokémon in Varos. From there, more settlements popped up over the years in the many different areas of Varos."

"Like?" Riley prompted as the group continued to make their way down Departure Way.

"How to explain it…Varos was not always a thriving continent like it is today. Of course, many years ago, there were some clusters of civilized Pokémon here and there on Varos living in small villages here and there. But other than that, the wild Pokémon ruled here. Over time, Explorers came to this land and settled here, specifically Velarnia, and from there they stayed for many years, developing the settlement. More and more of the land of Varos was explored, and as the settlement of Velarnia grew so did the occupants of the city, due to more of the native Pokémon warming up to the Pokémon that lived in the settlement. They began to coexist, and became friends and partners and from that the settlement became a town, and then a city many years later. Cooperation and unity as Pokémon developed in a community that allowed all of them to flourish," Feren explained.

"On top of that, many great Pokémon were present during this period, who helped spread ideas for growth and development. One of them was a great Explorer by the name of Gale the Strong, who befriended several leaders in the wilds of Varos and with their help, began the road system that you see today," Feren explained.

"Leaders?" Spark asked.

"Those who ruled the Pokémon in Varos before Explorers came here. Some of them were even legendary Pokémon. Wild Pokémon and those who had travelled to Varos became friends, and with their combined knowledge and cooperation made life in general better for Pokémon. They were particularly helpful during the creation of the road system in Varos by protecting workers and even getting the local Pokémon to assist them."

"With the road systems, more Pokémon of the Explorers were able to explore the continent to see what it contained. More and more Pokémon explored the land of Varos, and with that many places within the continent were developed into centers of civilization. No, we don't need it per say to be happy, but it does make life easier and more interesting than simply living in the wilds," Feren said with a shrug.

"Sounds like it," Riley said with a smirk.

"I can't imagine living in the Forest. I've been in the city too long, I guess," Spark said with a shudder.

"Well, you at least want to go out of your comfort zone though, Spark. You're trying to overcome some of your shortcomings and become stronger," Riley reminded the Pikachu, earning a smile from his partner.

"The times we live in now are some of the best to be alive in, and are the results of all of that hard work the past generations of Pokémon have laid down. Advances have been made in research and exploration that allow more of the world to be traveled. More progressive Guilds with more competent Guildmasters have been created, and more and more of the world is being mapped. We are living in a golden age of exploration," Feren said with a small smile that he hid a moment later.

"I'll say. It's so exciting! I can't wait to get stronger so I can go to the mountains up north or the deserts in the east!" Spark said excitedly.

"So, Varos is like a mishmash of different ecosystems? Spark mentioned a snowy mountain range the other day too, but there's also a huge swamp not too far from here as well. Sounds like there's a lot of different kinds of places here," Riley said to Feren.

"Yes, you could say that. In the center of the continent you can find Emerald City, which is surrounded by Emerald Forest. That forest, that we still happen to be in, is in the heart of Varos. Scattered throughout the land are variety of ecosystems that allow many types of Pokémon to live here…However, that also means that just about every kind of Mystery Dungeon can be found here as well."

"Don't the other continents deal with the same situation?" Spark asked Feren, who nodded.

"Yes. Mystery Dungeons can appear anywhere and often do. It's just something that we have to deal with," Feren replied. "With every Mystery Dungeon comes a different approach to traverse it. The depths and contents of them are ever-changing, as are what we know about them. It seems that despite our best efforts, we may never be able to unravel some of the secrets of the Mystery Dungeons of this world."

"So, are there any other places like Emerald City?" Riley asked Feren.

"There's a few cities here and there, but besides them, most of the settlements on this continent are small, though numerous. Villages and towns, nothing more than that. Pokémon can survive wherever they need to, of course. The main benefit of living in a settlement is just a greater sense of comfort and protection from the elements, usually. I know many Pokémon who live within the forest on their own, for one reason or another. I've debated it myself, once or twice, but despite everything, I could not leave the Guild," Feren remarked.

"Are there other Guilds on Varos, besides the Delphox Guild?" Riley asked.

"There's the Dragonite Guild to the north-northeast, in the badlands of Varos. Very difficult to get to, but I imagine as Apprentices of Delphox you'd be welcomed there with open arms. The terrain around there is dangerous, though, so I wouldn't recommend visiting it until you are much stronger. I know the Stoutland Guild in Port Steel, despite being a smaller Guild, is fairly popular as well. Port Steel is out in the east, and is where most Pokémon go if they need to travel to another continent," Feren explained.

"Further South is the Burning Kingdom, ruled by Queen Scarlet. Explorers are welcome there, so long as they meet with the Queen directly first. She came into power many many years ago, having been a forsaken princess from another land seeking to acquire a land to grow her kingdom. She naturally gained a group of followers, using her charisma and strength. Over the years, she claimed a vast section of the south of Varos as her Kingdom, and isolated herself from the others in the region, though she has offered aid in times of crisis."

"Have you ever met her, Feren?" Spark asked Feren, who nodded.

"Once, when I was younger. She was grateful that I had helped with a problem within her domain. She's old and wily, but someone I consider a friend. I should check in sometime," Feren mused for a moment before snapping out of his reverie.

"To the north is the Frozen Kingdom, headed by the Counsel of Frost. At the head of the Counsel is Prince Nerfoz, who rules the Frozen Kingdom with an iron fist and unquestioning obedience. Unlike Queen Scarlet, he remains isolationist in times of turmoil. The Delphox Guild tends to stay away from the Prince and his land, most of which is treacherous, cold, and houses some of the most vile Mystery Dungeons imaginable," Feren muttered, shivering slightly.

"You mentioned that the old Heatmor we talked to the other day helped stop the war between the Frozen and Burning Kingdoms. My parents never talked to me about the war, though. They always said I was too young to know about it…Feren, can you tell us a bit about it?" Spark asked hesitantly. Feren looked away from the two Apprentices, his eyes gaining a faraway look.

"The two Kingdoms went to war…many decades ago, the two sides of such power fighting for dominance over the other. No one from Varos was safe from their vengeance…their anger…" Feren murmured, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Feren?" Riley said quietly, surprised at the reaction they were getting out of the old dog. Riley was actually worrying about him, now, but Feren ignored him.

"The war…Imagine a war between Pokémon. We are powerful creatures, capable of many incredible things. Such a thing…it was unheard of before then. A war between Pokémon. The destruction. The carnage. The legendaries themselves that lived on this continent took notice and begged for the fighting to stop…Tales have been sung about the great feats of courage and daring during the war that took so many lives. One simple slight was all it took for discord to run rife through this continent. One tragic little accident was enough to set the fires of war burning…" Feren looked up towards the rising sun for a moment before looking back at the two rookies behind him.

So young. So full of innocence. They had to see the world at its worst…he envied them, in a way. Riley and Spark starred silently at the old dog who then seemed very tired, thinking of a time he'd rather forget.

"What do we do, then?...Answer me, you two." Feren asked the two Apprentices, who were silent.

"I…don't know," Riley admitted, while Spark just shook his head, unable to come up with an answer to Feren's question either.

"Exactly. But that is a time that has long since passed. We're in a time of peace, so to speak. The Burning and Frozen Kingdoms have been at peace for years now. Despite the scars the war left behind, the world has managed to move on…" Feren said in a low voice.

"Wow…So, what about Pokémon? Like, where do all of us come from?" Riley asked Feren.

"Now we're delving into mythology. Spanning back to the very moment of creation…In the beginning, there was nothing but chaos. Nothing but disorder…but from the void, came an egg. An egg that hatched into the being of creation, Arceus."

"Arceus?" Riley inquired.

"Arceus is all-creator. From Lord Arceus, space, time, and darkness were given form in the shape of three Pokémon that regulated these in Arceus's stead. One of them is Lord Dialga, who controls and regulates the flow of time from his place of power, Temporal Tower. The second is Lord Palkia, who watches over the flow of space from the Spacial Rift. As for Lord Giratina…Who knows? Giratina lurks within the darkness of this world, awaiting those who perish in this world…though that is simply legend."

"Huh? You don't believe that, Feren?" Spark asked the Furfrou. Feren shook his head in reply.

"No. Giratina is a powerful being, as strong if not stronger than the two dragons of time and space. That just doesn't seem to fit a creature of Giratina's background. He was one of the first three Pokémon created by Arceus. Why darkness? Why not something more, just as important as space and time itself? But that's just legend. Give me proof and I'll believe that it controls darkness," Feren muttered, shaking his head.

"From there, more and more Pokémon were formed. The world itself was sculpted by the Pokémon that Arceus created to fulfill certain roles. Some shaped the land and sea that we have today, while others helped sculpt the world into finer forms. I'm not an expert on mythology myself, though, so that's where my knowledge on the subject ends. I'm sure the Lorekeeper could indulge you in further details about the creation of Pokémon," Feren added.

"The Lorekeeper…" Riley muttered to himself before speaking up. "Hey Feren, can you tell me more about the Lorekeeper?"

Feren thought about it for a moment before he replied. "The Lorekeeper is one of the oldest archivists in the world. He and his brother, the Chaser, are bards of sorts, gathering legends and tales to spread knowledge and entertain Pokémon for generations. They are beloved by Pokémon all around the world for what they do. They were also present during the war, and have many songs and stories dedicated to them."

"Does the Lorekeeper…really know all about the world's past?" Riley asked Feren. The Furfrou looked at Riley for a moment before looking ahead once more.

"I sense there's a reason to this, more than simple curiosity. But the answer to your question is…sort of. He's incredibly knowledgeable in lore, especially regarding some of the legendaries in the world that are so rare that they have faded from even legends. He's the most well-versed historian in the world, and takes his role as a storyteller very seriously. As a result, he knows more about the world than most Pokémon alive, aside from the legendaries themselves," Feren said before he frowned in thought.

"Actually, Alakazam from Team A.C.T. is another individual who can also say the same thing. If I recall, his wisdom of the world is immense as well. Though I believe when it comes to the lore of the past, the Lorekeeper has him beat. I wouldn't mind seeing Team A.C.T. myself at the Festival of Heroes. They do their jobs well," Feren said appreciatively.

"Sounds like they're pretty awesome, just like the Lorekeeper," Riley said with a grin.

"They're one of the most respected Rescue Teams in the world. Of course they are," Feren scoffed in reply.

"Weren't you on a Rescue Team?" Riley asked Feren.

"Yes. Many years ago. But that is old life I'm not fond of remembering, so please don't bring it up again," Feren remarked, a slight undertone of coldness present in his voice. After a moment, he held up a paw to stop the rookies and muttered, "Wait..."

After a moment of silence, the two Apprentices heard the sound of screeching nearby before the treetops exploded in a shower of leaves and fire. A large red bird soared out of the trees about thirty yards ahead of them, blasting a stream of flames into the air with a screech as a large purple snake fell onto the ground. The bird swooped down at snake as it shot a series of purple needles out of its mouth at the bird, who dodged them as it began to glow bright blue. The bird slammed into the snake, sending it to the ground senseless, before it flew back into the trees with a triumphant screech.

"Odd to see a Talonflame on this side of the Forest. That poor Ekans never stood a chance," Feren said with a shake of the head, skirting around the charred formed of the unconscious snake. Riley, feeling bad for the poor fellow, dropped an Oran Berry next to the knocked out snake.

"Wow…Pokémon are incredible, that's for sure," Riley murmured, wincing as the burned and beaten snake twitched slightly behind them.

"You say that as though you aren't one," Feren commented dryly. Spark stiffened up as Riley felt a pang of fear roll through him, but Feren made no comment and the trio fell into silence once more. Feren broke the silence an hour later, as the trees began to thin out and the sound of water rushing in the distance could be heard.

"I'm surprised the Guildmaster has not checked in on me. Maybe she'll leave us alone so that we can get this over with," Feren said to the rookies behind him.

"She's just looking out for you, Feren. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Spark asked the old dog, earning a sigh in response.

"No…But I am more than capable of dealing with whatever nuisance has taken up residence in the Riverside Grotto. You two may learn a thing or two today," Feren remarked before they entered a small clearing. Riley and Spark both starred in amazement at the massive raging river in front of them, cutting through the land in front of them as white foam exploded against the rocks. Feren nodded and looked upstream.

"Our objective is up that way. I think we'll be there in just a few minutes, actually. The Great River itself runs all the way through Varos, ending at the Silver Coast. The river itself is a very useful mode of transportation further up the river. At this point, it becomes very rough, and then calms down again."

Feren then turned to the two rookies and said, "Come."

The group continued to make their way down the riverbank, appreciating the beauty and power of the river with awe in their eyes. They also spotted Pokémon popping out of the river every now and then.

"Hey look, Poliwhirl!" Spark said as he waved at a few blue and white Pokémon who were waving at the group. Riley smiled faintly at the display before he turned his attention forward and saw Feren ahead of them, sniffing the air.

"Hmm…This way," the old dog growled as he padded towards the trees further down the path. Riley and Spark followed Feren to a cluster of trees that Feren was now staring at intensely. Riley watched the trees with Feren, and noticed an odd shiver of sorts running through the air ahead of them.

"Most don't pay attention to them, but there are some signs one can look for to detect entrances to Mystery Dungeons. Seeing as how they appear without any provocation, it's a useful thing to be able to do. Faint shimmers in the air can be seen around their entrances. Distortions in space and time themselves…most aren't noticeable, but this one is," Feren said aloud as the group walked closer to the trees before they noticed a small dark path that led deeper into a nearby grove of sorts.

"Here we are. The Riverside Grove is just through here. Riley, you will lead the way, Spark shall stay next to you, while I keep an eye on our surroundings from the rear. Do not underestimate this Dungeon simply because there are three of us," Feren warned the Chimchar, who nodded before entering the Mystery Dungeon with Spark and Feren following.

As the trio walked into the Dungeon, a figure with two tails chuckled to themselves in the trees nearby. Next to it, several smaller figures landed on the branches next to two-tailed Pokémon, giggling as well.

"Well, looks like I've been found out. Can't let them find my stash, now can I? Hehehehe! Time for some fun, gang!" the Pokémon giggled before it leapt from the branch and dove into the Grove and entered the Mystery Dungeon. It was followed by several other Pokémon that laughed in reply and delved into the maze.


	12. Old Dog, New Tricks

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Alright, so here's my second update of the year. Woo!_

 _I tried to get the chapter out yesterday, but ran into a few snags and had to get it out today, after proof-reads and all that good stuff. More drama and a run of bad luck worthy of a gypsy curse. The next few chapters are mostly pre-done, so that'll mean not too long of an update period._

 _Anyway, if you're a long-time reader of mine, you may be interested to know that I did a update chapter for one of my old stories, "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead," essentially asking my reviewers if they would be interested in me doing a sequel to the story (or rather, prequel), at the cost of a bit slower updates schedules than the previous installment._

 _The response was pretty positive, which makes me happy, because I can work on something else in the background while working on this story. Now, while I may be interested in doing a sequel/prequel story to my first fanfic, I will do this at any cost to this story. Meaning that there will be no delays to PMD: GLD because of me working on another fanfic. That said, I haven't begun any super in-depth work on that story, so it's going to be some time before I'm going to be ready with anything._

 _More updates as soon as I figure out what's going on._

 _Anyway, shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes Xenolis and a new reviewer known as JayMan551 (I swear I've seen your name before, by the way. Did you review one of my other stories before?). Thanks for the feedback. Now for part two of Team Horizon's wonderful outing with Feren!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Old Dog, New Tricks_

* * *

Riverside Grove FL1:

* * *

The inside of the Dungeon was surprisingly pleasant, for such a Dungeon to earn the wariness of the Guild Apprentices. The sun shined brightly overhead as the group surveyed the room they found themselves in.

The room itself was fairly large, with a brown stone floor with clear streams of water flowing down sections of it. Smaller sections of the Great River seemed to feed into the dungeon as well, because there were large masses of water in front of them as they gazed across the Dungeon. The walls were made of very thick branches and leaves, creating a literally maze of foliage around the trio.

"Wow…" Spark said, awestruck before Riley poked him on the shoulder to get his attention and then pointed at Feren. The old dog was sniffing the air before he shook his head.

"He's not here. Let's find the stairway," Feren to said to Riley, who blinked a few times in surprise.

"How can you tell?" Riley asked, causing Feren to scowl at him.

"I've dealt with an Ambipom some time ago. They have a very specific scent to them. The scent is faint, so he hasn't been here in a little while. We…Wait!" Feren said as his eyes darted around the room.

"I…The scent is back. Stronger now. I don't…Hmm. We should proceed through here, and quickly too. This Dungeon isn't very long, but there's Pokémon inside of it that I'd rather avoid," Feren said to the two rookies behind him. Riley and Spark both nodded and made their way towards the nearest passageway, with Feren right behind them. Riley spotted a Lombre, smaller than the one they had dealt with last week, standing in their path with a hateful look in its eyes. Riley smiled at the Pokémon and leaned to the left as a Thundershock arced past him, striking the Lombre directly and causing it to yell out in pain. Riley ran towards the Pokémon and jumped into the air, flipping two times before kicking Lombre twice in the chest and sending it falling into a nearby stream as Riley landed on a small bit of mossy rock.

"Your teamwork is improving," Feren remarked, almost grudgingly. Spark and Riley high-fived, causing Feren to bark at them, "Don't get cocky! That kind of attitude is dangerous!"

"Jeez…Sorry I had to feel happiness for a moment," Riley grumbled as he began to make his way through the passage, a downcast Spark and an annoyed Furfrou behind him. They entered a room with several trees sticking out of the water nearby and two Poliwhirl standing next to the water's edge, both of whom tensed as the rookies plus Feren drew close. Spark got in front of Riley as the fire-type drew his hand back to throw an Iron Thorn.

"Riley, hold on a moment." Feren said, causing the two Apprentices to glance at the old dog.

"Spark, instead of attacking the Poliwhirl directly, use your attack on the Iron Thorn that Riley throws as it passes you." Feren instructed the Pikachu and Chimchar, both of whom nodded and did as the Furfrou asked. Riley hurled the Iron Thorn at the nearest Poliwhirl with a yell escaping his throat. Spark fired off a Thundershock on the Iron Thorn, enveloping the projectile in electricity. The Iron Thorn struck the Poilwhirl just as it shot water out of its chest, causing it cry out in pain as the electrified object hit it and shocked it at the same time. It fell to the ground and fainted.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Riley said with a grin as he eyed the downed Poliwhirl. The second Poliwhirl ran at the trio, only for Feren to charge forward past the rookies. An outline of white energy surrounded Feren as he ducked under the Poliwhirl's outstretched arm and crashed into it, sending it soaring across the room and into a faraway wall. It fell to the ground senseless as Feren winced slightly.

"What a Take Down…You sure don't mess around, do you Feren?" Spark asked the old dog as he picked up an Oran Berry he had noticed floating in the water. After inspecting it for a moment, the Furfrou devoured the berry whole.

"I prefer to get straight to the point. On an unrelated note, what we just witnessed was a textbook scenario for a Mystery Dungeon. The items you have on hand are as useful as much make them. Your ingenuity and adaptability out in the field are what separate you from the wild Pokémon you encounter here."

"Right. We'll keep that in mind," Spark replied with a nod.

"Iron Thorns themselves are incredibly useful, and have been known to be used as makeshift weapons for Pokémon able to wield them. I recall a tale of a Charmander using them as claws, or something of the sort. " Feren said to the two children.

"Sounds like a really good story," Spark said to Feren.

"It is," was Feren's reply before the group lapsed into silence. They eventually found the staircase, though it was guarded by two Sunflora, who were dispatched by Feren with a tackle each. Riley and Spark were both surprised by the amount of force that the two grass types were hit with, easily being sent across the room by the normally weak attack. When he noticed that the two rookies were staring at him, Feren scowled and said, "Stop gawking and move it. We don't have all day."

With that, the trio made their way to the next floor.

* * *

Riverside Grove 2FL:

* * *

The trio arrived at the next floor, which was more grove than river much to Riley's relief. Two dinosaur-like plant Pokémon with large flowers on their backs were in the room that they were in, and promptly turned around and attacked the trio, crouching and aiming their flowers at them.

"Scatter!" Feren barked as he jumped back in time to avoid a double dose of Poison Powder. Riley and Spark weren't quick enough, however, and were blasted by the attack. The two rookies fell to the ground, shuddering in pain as the poison rushed through their bodies.

"Get back to your feet! The poison isn't lethal unless it stays in you for too long!" Feren barked as he crouched low, ready to pounce on the Ivysaur's as they drew closer. Riley got to his feet first, grimacing in pain as the poison began to make his entire body throb in pain. That said, Riley grabbed a Blast Seed from his bag and hurled it at the nearest Ivysaur, blasting it across the room and sending it into a tree. As the Ivysaur got to its feet, it was hit by a Thundershock from Spark, which finished it off.

The second Ivysaur let out a snarl of fury and sent a flurry of leaves at Riley and Spark before Feren was upon it, tackling it with a savage growl escaping his throat and knocking the grass-type out with a single attack. The two rookies managed to dodge the Razor Leaf attack, but were still hurting from the poison.

"Hmph. Can you two make it until the end of the floor? The poison lasts until we exit it, and we should conserve supplies if we can." Feren asked the two rookies, who both nodded despite the pain. Both of them could feel their stomachs churning as their bodies stung and shivered in pain, even as they walked out of the room and into a small passageway. They felt weaker with every step.

"This should teach you both a lesson. Learn about what kind of Pokémon you will encounter and plan accordingly. Do you even have any Pecha Berries in your Treasure Bag? Or Heal Seeds?" Feren said to the two rookies, who shook their heads. Luckily, they arrived in a new room with the staircase in plain sight.

Not so thankfully, three Wooper and a Quagsire were in the room as well, and we're not happy to see the Apprentices.

"You two are both weak to Quagsire and Wooper. I'll deal with them," Feren said as he padded forward, eyeing the Pokémon warily. The Quagsire remained still as the Wooper charged at Feren, who easily dodged their water guns and tackled each of them to the ground. The Quagsire grinned at the Furfrou, locking eyes with him for a moment. Feren quickly realized why it looked so smug. It was drawing the three of them closer for its strongest attack-

"NO!" Feren barked as the Quagsire kicked off of the ground. The Furfrou rushed towards the Quagsire, kicking off of the ground and tackling it in midair just before its feet touched the ground again. The Quagsire flew into a nearby tree, crying out in pain before sliding down the tree and losing consciousness.

"That was…close," Feren muttered as he shook his head, feeling the effects of using Take Down. He glanced back at Riley and Spark, who were both watching Feren with awe.

"Come on, you two. Let's get to the next floor," Feren said as he walked over to the staircase. Team Horizon slowly made their way over to the staircase as well, and they proceeded to the next floor.

* * *

Riverside Grove 3FL

* * *

Riley and Spark both let out a sigh of relief as they felt the poison fade from their systems. They didn't know how that worked, but they were grateful for it nevertheless.

"Both of you, eat an Oran Berry." Feren said as he survived the room they were in, which was mostly trees on all sides with a small stream running through the room. The two rookies did as told and felt much better, the healing power of the berry healing the damage the poison had done to them. Afterwards, the two of them ate an Apple each, with Feren eating one as well from his own bag as they took a small break.

"Always take into account status conditions and the like. If you're in a fire-type heavy dungeon, bring Rawst Berries. For a Mystery Dungeon like this, which has several grass types, I'd bring a Pecha Berry for each of you." Feren said as the trio started to make their way down a small path that led up a watery and rocky passageway.

"What if we don't have anything to heal ourselves with?" Spark asked the Furfrou.

"Well, poison wears off once you leave the floor you're on. You can weather the damage by eating Oran Berries and keeping your energy up. Burns can be treated with copious amounts of water, if you can find it. Paralysis and being frozen both wear off in time, as does being put to sleep. Being prepared for anything though, is paramount."

"That seems to be a recurring theme with the Delphox Guild." Riley remarked, earning a nod from Feren.

"Delphox has learned to be paranoid about the world, to a degree. Given her past experiences, it's warranted." Feren said, sighing despite himself.

"Is that why she upped the Guild's security?" Riley asked before he got a hard look in reply.

"Whatever her reasons for it, Delphox is trying to protect the lot of you from whatever dark forces she thinks are out there. This world is a dangerous one, Riley. While we still live, it's not safe. It's part of why we do what we do, to hold the darkness and chaos of the world back. Delphox is worried about something…of what, I don't know. But I trust her, as should you both."

"I trust her too!" Riley and Spark both proclaimed at the same time, earning a rare smile from Feren that quickly faded.

"Good. Faith is a powerful thing. Delphox is looking into this matter, which may stem from whatever attacked Team Sniff the other day. I don't really know. That said, we should just trust her to figure this out and help if she needs us too."

"That's all?"

"That's all, Riley." Feren said as they entered a new room, which only held a massive sleeping plant dinosaur.

"Venosaur. Sneak around it." Feren murmured, eyeing the staircase just to the right of the sleeping beast. Riley and Spark silently crept to the staircase, and all was going well until Spark stepped on a branch.

"Really?" Riley deadpanned as the Venosaur's eyes snapped open. He then spotted a small pile of coins next to them, and scooped them up in his hands as the Venosaur let out a growl of anger.

"Go!" Feren growled to Riley and Spark, who bolted up the staircase, with Feren following a moment later and avoiding whatever attack the grouchy Venosaur that unleashed on them.

* * *

Riverside Grove 4FL:

* * *

As the trio entered the next floor, they realized that they were standing in the same room as the staircase for this floor.

"Well, that's convenient." Riley remarked before spotting a small light green band lying on the ground nearby. He picked it up and admired it for a moment.

"Zinc Band. It boosts the special defense of the holder," Feren remarked as Riley stuffed it in his bag. Team Horizon plus Feren then went up the steps made of wood, though Spark had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, how bad is dungeon compared to other one's you've seen, Feren?" Spark asked the old dog as they ascended to the next floor.

* * *

Riverside Grove 5FL:

* * *

"Most Mystery Dungeons around here aren't that long. None of the Mystery Dungeons along the Great River should be longer than fifteen floors or so. When you get further away, into the more hostile areas of Varos…That's where the true danger lies. I wouldn't recommend going into any of the more difficult ones without a bigger team or a great deal more experience under your belt. It's why three Pokémon teams are so popular nowadays."

"Three Pokémon teams?" Riley asked as they entered a narrow passageway, thankfully with no water nearby, so it was more like a small dirt path with trees growing thickly overhead. Despite them being in a Mystery Dungeon, Riley almost wanted to just stay here and relax. The sounds of the river rushing through the dungeon were relaxing.

"Yes. All of the most well-known and successful teams have three Pokémon. It helps with balancing strengths and weaknesses and helps ease the burden that an Exploration Team goes through when going through a rough dungeon. Say for instance, you and Spark."

"Huh?"

"The both of you, despite knowing each other for a short amount of time, are a very good match for one another. Riley, you're inquisitive and cheerful, yet immature and playful. That said, you have a knack for planning that is impressive. You are ignorant of the world around you and as far as Chimchar go, you could be a much better fighter."

"But-"

"Your amnesia hinders you, yes. But you must overcome it to succeed as an Explorer and a leader. Your partner helps with this. Spark, you're timid and have severe confidence issues with yourself. You depend a great deal on Riley, too much so, despite your obvious strengths. You have a very good memory and can recall facts with ease. You are information and hesitant where Riley is rather logical and very headstrong. On top of that, you're fairly skilled in combat for a child."

Spark blushed dark red at the old dog's praise while Riley gaped in awe. Feren had nailed down their entire personalities and team dynamics just like that. He had even complimented them, though he did point out their flaws at the same time.

The trio walked into a room that consisted of a large rock surrounded on all sides by water, with a rock path straight ahead leading further into the Dungeon.

"That said, you both have a very very long way to go. This dungeon is a more dangerous one than you may be used to, but it hardly worth the concern the other Apprentices have for Mystery Dungeons along the length of the Great River. These should not be a problem for you two, but they are. Hence why I am here. If you two want to truly grow and become exemplary Explorers, then you must be able to stand together and conquer whatever stands in your way. Growth will come in time, if you apply yourselves. Look beyond the horizon, as you said once before." Feren remarked before his eyes widened and he yelled, "Move!"

Riley and Spark, having been drilled on combat for a nearly two weeks now and now having learned the painful lesson of not reacting quickly to commands, jumped apart as an arc of pressurized water soared their way. Two blue duck Pokémon glared at them from the other side of the room they had just entered. Riley took cover behind a mossy rock as the two Ducklett's aimed their Water Guns at him, though this allowed Spark to rush in and shock them both with a Thundershock at the same time, due to their close proximity. A loud screech from behind them caused the three Pokémon to turn around, only for a massive wave of water to crash into them. Riley screamed underwater in agony as pain erupted from every inch of his body. Then something began to pull him forward several seconds later and onto the mercifully solid rock.

"R-Riley! Are you OK?" Spark asked, sounding weak as he crouched down next to his friend. Riley opened his eyes as saw he was on the rock again, though the water around them was much higher now.

"I'll…I'll live," Riley muttered as he rolled from his back to his stomach before his jaw dropped.

Feren was fighting two massive white swans at once (Riley realized they were the culprits behind that wave attack), and was moving at a very impressive speed for his age, dodging their water attacks with ease.

"Those Swanna hit us with a Surf attack. Nearly knocked me out, and almost carried you into the river itself. Feren got hit too, but he's distracting them now." Spark said as Feren jumped back to avoid one of the Swanna dive-bombing him from the air. The second one did the same thing, but was intercepted by Feren as he rushed at it, slamming his head into it and sending it down. The Swanna fell onto the rocky floor with a cry, but rose to its feet quickly, only for Spark to put it down with a Thundershock.

"Good shot, Spark! Riley, can you stand?" Feren barked as he dodged a Water Gun from the remaining Swanna, which then dove at Feren again. Riley replied by getting to his feet with clenched teeth, digging into his Treasure Bag and pulling out a Blast Seed before hurling it at the Swanna as soared past Feren. The bird was too distracted by the bigger threat to notice the incoming seed before it was too late, and screeched in pain as an explosion consumed it. The Swanna fell towards the ground before pulling out its wings and soaring a few yards before Feren leapt into the air after it. The old dog was on the bird in seconds, sinking his teeth into one of its wings before swinging his neck and hurling it onto the stone floor below, knocking it out.

Riley and Spark starred at Feren in awe for a few moments before he wordlessly brushed past them, picking up a small item that was lying on the ground in the middle of the room. A Special Band. Feren tossed it to Riley, who caught it.

"You two should probably hold on to whatever we find in here. I would imagine the items in here would be more useful to you than me," Feren said before he pointed a paw across the small stream ahead of them to another room visible across the way, where the staircase to the Dungeon could be seen. The trio made their way to the staircase through the passageway and eventually went up the staircase with no further incidents.

* * *

Riverside Grove 6FL:

* * *

The trio entered the next floor, which was nothing but shallow water, and were immediately attacked by two ugly looking fish that swam straight at them, at least until Spark shocked them and his teammates with a Thundershock. Feren actually growled at Spark (the Feebas floating unconscious in the water nearby), and barked, "Idiot! We're standing in water! Did you really not think that would hurt us at all!?"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! It won't happen again!" Spark yelped as Feren glowered at him. The Furfrou scoffed, shaking his head before he turned his head and snapped at Riley, "You! Find a path! Stop standing there!"

"Yes sir," Riley said quietly as he looked around quickly spotting a small tunnel with a dirt path nearby. Riley led the way forward, going through two rooms and picking up a few Gravelrocks to add to his stash. Eventually he said, "For a dungeon you all hyped up, it really isn't that bad."

"Quite. This one in particular isn't one of the more difficult ones, honestly. It gets its reputation due to the last few floors having quite powerful Pokémon lurking within their depths. I've heard tales of a few Feraligatr and Swampert living at the last few floors."

"Oh no…" Spark whispered.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Like I said, they're not too common here anyway." Feren remarked as they exited the passageway they were in and found a yellow and green plant Pokémon in the room with them.

"Shroomish. They evolve into Breloom, which can also be encountered in here. Be wary of their status attacks," Feren said as the grass-type glared at them. Riley hurled a Gravelrock at the Pokémon, bashing it in the skull, before running forward and scratching at it twice, knocking it out. Feren nodded and the trio proceeded to the next room by going through a small tunnel that led to a large wide open room free of any large pools of water, and was mostly lush and grassy. A lone Pokémon was in the room, poking at an apple on the ground before it noticed them and growled, getting into a fighting stance. It stood on two legs, was green and tan-colored, and looked like it was wearing a mushroom on its head.

"Breloom! Dodge!" Feren barked as the Pokémon growled at the group. It fired a green beam of energy from its mouth at Feren, snarling furiously at those who dared to enter its territory. The wily old dog managed to dodge the attack, but before he could retaliate a Gravelrock and a Thundershock hit the Breloom at the same time, surprising it. Riley ran up to the surprised grass-type and scratched at it repeatedly, dodging its tail as it swung past him.

"Ha! Too slow!" Riley laughed before he saw one of the Breloom's fists glow white.

Riley yelped as a swift punch was sent his way, barely managing to dodge it before Spark rushed at the Breloom from behind, shocking it and causing it to yell out in pain. The Breloom then turned towards Spark and swung its fist at him, punching him viciously in the face and making him fall into the grass. The Brleoom's head then snapped towards Feren and charged at him, leaping into the air as it did so.

Feren launched himself forward, ducking under an aerial kick and head-butting it in the chest, sending it skyward. Riley watched Spark send a Thundershock at the Breloom as it fell towards the ground, shocking it and keeping it from recovering from the blow. The Breloom crashed onto the ground and passed out, to the group's relief. Spark, who was stilling lying on the ground in pain, was helped up and fed an Oran Berry for the pain.

"If you ever come across a fighting type, especially an evolved fighting type, I'd recommend not getting into close quarters with it. Your sparring with Atlas should probably serve to make sure that lesson sticks in your head," Feren remarked as they passed by the downed Breloom. Riley and co. made their way through the passageway, with Riley internally wishing they weren't stepping on watery rock, but he knew it was better to not complain in front of Feren. He had a feeling the old dog would give him a lecture about it anyway. The trio made their way up the staircase without further delay.

* * *

Riverside Grove 7FL:

* * *

Two large streams of the river rushed by them on their side, while the Apprentices and not-quite Apprentice stood in the shallows of the room. Feren glanced around them before noticing a shadow in the water making its way towards them.

"Both of you! Scatter!" Feren barked at the two Apprentices as he lunged forward. Riley and Spark barely reacted in time as a large blue turtle burst out of the water next to them, firing off a stream of water at Riley, who screamed in pain as the attack sent him falling into the water. Feren growled as he slammed his head into the Wartortle, causing it to go flying across the room and land in the large stream, where it floated down into the depths of the river, unconscious.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out as he ran towards his partner, pulling him out of the water. Riley coughed violently and shuddered in pain as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'll take front. Spark, keep an eye on things around us. Riley, take out and eat half an Oran Berry right now. Then wait a few minutes and eat the rest of it," Feren instructed. Riley mutely nodded and found a berry in the Treasure Bag. He weakly ripped it in half and stuffed one half in his mouth while Spark grabbed the other half from him. Riley felt some of the awful feeling of being exposed to so much water go away.

"Feeling better?" Spark asked quietly. Riley nodded and sighed in relief, wincing in pain still. It kind of sucked that water was such a big thing to avoid since he was a fire type, but he guessed it was just one of those things he had to just deal with. Feren led the duo through several rooms where nothing of interest happened except for finding a few seeds. One of them was an X-Eye Seed, which when thrown at a Pokémon would give them the cross-eyed status condition, disorienting them completely and causing them to not be able to tell the difference between the Pokémon around them.

"It's useful when combating several foes at once, or if you need to make a getaway from a strong foe. I've used a few myself to get out a Monster House," Feren admitted as they approached the stairway to the floor.

"Monster House?" Riley asked as they walked up the wooden steps.

"Points in the Mystery Dungeon where the Pokémon come together at once They lurk within the depths of the room and surprise those unlucky enough to wander into one. Some are even known to drop down on wayward travelers from the ceiling. They're not fun," Feren replied shortly before they went up the staircase.

* * *

Riverside Grove 8FL:

* * *

The trio emerged in a room that was almost overrun by the river, with only small sections of rock to stand on preventing them from plummeting into the watery depths below.

"Riley, stay at the back and follow our steps." Feren said as he continued forward. Riley nodded as he ate the rest of the Oran Berry, feeling the rest of his strength return. As soon as that happened though, two small purple monkey Pokémon leapt out at the group from a group of nearby tree branches overhead.

"Aipom!" Feren growled at the monkey Pokémon giggled at the trio before it leapt down at them, throwing a series of glowing stars at them from its tail at the three of them.

"It's a Swift attack!" Spark yelled out as he ran through the water, trying to avoid the airborne attack. The stars followed the Pikachu and exploded all around him, sending him onto the watery floor. Riley looked at his partner in worry for a moment before he saw several of the stars arcing towards him as well. Riley tried to move out of the way to dodge the attack, but he was bombarded by it as well, though he remained standing.

Feren eyed the Aipom as it turned towards him, laughing at the two Pokémon it had hit. After a few moments, the Aipom threw a Swift attack at Feren, thinking the old dog wouldn't be able to dodge its unavoidable attack either. Feren simply smirked as he lowered his head slightly, before a green field of energy appeared out of thin air and intercepted the attack, rendering it completely useless. As the field dissipated and the Aipom screeched out in horror, Feren dug into his bag and hurled a small seed up at the Aipom. One of the purple monkeys were then blasted out of the tree by a Blast Seed.

"Wow…you know Protect, Feren?" Spark asked as he slowly got back to his feet. Spark and Riley watched as the Aipom crashed onto the ground, shaking in pain before it got up and fled along with its friend.

"Yes. And a few other moves as well. Moves taught by Technical Machine are immensely helpful for Explorer, especially when it comes to covering up weaknesses. However, you have to keep in mind that just because you have the disc for a TM does not mean you can learn the move."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, causing Spark to look at him with a very amused look on his face.

"Riley, do you think you can shoot out an Ice Beam?" Spark asked, causing Riley to shrug. "He means that Pokémon have limits to what they can do. I hear Pokémon can only know four TM moves at once."

"Hmmm, not quite true. Pokémon are able to use every move they can learn naturally upon growing and 'levelling up', as the Guildmaster calls it. Some Pokémon are able to learn moves that they would not be able to through normal means. There's a limit to these moves, however, and that is usually a move cap at four. However, some Pokémon with higher IQ's and that are more developed can learn more with effort. Me and Delphox are two examples of this."

Riley briefly wondered what kind of moves the two of them knew when he noticed they had walked into a new room. Two more pink ribbons laying floating in front of them, as was a sleeping red and blue piranha-looking Pokémon.

"Carvanha. I'd just leave it alone," Feren muttered as he approached the two ribbons, snatching them up.

"A Persim Band and a Power Band." Feren whispered, handing them to Riley. Riley silently accepted the items, despite feeling bad that they were getting all of the spoils they kept finding. Riley glanced around the grassy room they were in, before spotting a passageway of small rocks that led to another section of the dungeon. Riley headed that direction, with Spark and Feren trailing behind.

"So, only four moves huh?" Riley muttered as they got out of earshot of the sleeping Carvanha.

"Yes. Some Pokémon take that limitation and apply it to their natural attacks and abilities as well, focusing on four moves to use and focus on. They'll even force themselves to forget what they used to know to make room for what they just learned. It improves focus and allows them to use their attacks without having to think about it. Or so the few Pokémon that I know who that have tell me. I think it's ridiculous. They can even dredge up the moves from memory, should they seek the aid of a Move Tutor like Pocus."

"The Mr. Mime from Emerald City?" Spark asked Feren, who nodded in reply.

"Why would they do that? Force themselves to only be able to use four attacks?" Riley asked Feren.

"It's mainly wild Pokémon that do it. No one is entirely sure why, and those who have gone from the wilds and into civilization and become sapient know little more. It's yet another thing we must continue to find the answer for." Feren remarked as they exited the tunnel, where they found a small room with the floor's staircase and a small pile of Poké on the ground. After an approval nod from Feren, Riley scooped up the money.

"I believe this is the end of the Dungeon." Feren said as Riley put the money in the Treasure Bag. "We seemed to get quite lucky on this trip. We only met a few of the stronger Pokémon that lurk in this Dungeon." Feren remarked, ignoring the grateful sigh of relief from Spark. Feren opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by a massive torrent of water engulfing him and sending him flying into the stone wall nearby.

Spark and Riley whirled around, only to find themselves starring at one of the scariest looking Pokémon they had ever seen. It was a massive blue crocodile Pokémon that stood on two feet, with a long and powerful-looking jaw and with red spikes sticking out of its body. It looked awesome, but also terrifying.

"…Spark, what on earth is this thing?" Riley muttered as the massive Pokémon snarled at them.

"Feraligatr." Spark whimpered, shaking in horror as the monster in front of them roared loudly, hate and anger in its eyes. Riley, reacting quickly, grabbed Spark's arm and jumped to the side. This proved wise, as the Feraligatr took that moment to slash at where the two rookies had just been a moment before. The massive Pokémon snarled furiously and began shooting torrents of water at Team Horizon, who jumped apart to dodge one blast before running around the room, dodging the attacks of the powerful water-type.

"Ideas!?" Spark yelled at Riley.

"Give me a minute!" Riley yelled back as he dug into the Treasure Bag, watching the Feraligatr stomp towards him. Riley pulled out an Iron Thorn and hurled it at the beast, catching it in the chest and splashing the ground with blood. The Feraligatr barely seemed to register the projectile, ripping it out of its chest and throwing it to the ground with a grunt before lunging forward snapping its huge jaw at Riley. The Chimchar barely managed to dodge the bite, though he was unable to dodge the massive tail that slammed into his chest and sent him flying across the room.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out in worry before he noticed the Feraligatr turning towards him. Spark shrank back, whimpering in terror as the beast stomped towards him. It then opened its mouth, with two massive blue fangs of icy energy appearing from its maw as it neared Spark.

"Get away from him!"

The Feraligatr turned around in time for a white blur to slam into its back, sending it tumbling to the ground. Feren jumped back as the Feraligatr swiped a claw at him, snarling angrily before firing a Water Gun at the dog. Feren activated Protect, causing the watery attack to pass harmlessly around him as the Feraligatr.

"S-Spark. Help Feren," Spark heard a voice say from behind him. He had been watching the display in silent horror and amazement, feeling horrible the entire time. He was such a weakling. A coward. How could he freeze up at a time like this?

"You're the only one who can help Feren. Come on, Spark. You've got this!" Riley muttered as he limped next to Spark, holding his chest and grimacing in pain.

"I…I don't know Riley. Its…terrifying," Spark said softly, shuddering as the massive Pokémon in front of them fired another blast of water at Feren, who summoned his Protect shield again, his teeth bared at the monster in front of him.

"You can do it. I'm gonna support you, Feren's supporting you. Together, we can take him down!" Riley said with a small fist pump, grinning painfully as Spark. The Pikachu starred at Riley for a few moments before sighing deeply.

" _This thing is strong! I didn't think we'd find a damned Feraligatr here!"_ Feren thought as his shield dissipated once again, allowing the Feraligatr to rush forward and slash at the old dog, who dodged and weaved to avoid the flurry of deadly slashes and darted forward, head-butting the massive reptile. The Feraligatr snarled in pain, but remained standing as it swung its fist at the now in range Feren, only for a bolt of lightning to strike its body and cause it to stiffen up in pain.

"Feren! Now!" Spark yelled, pouring as much energy as he could into the Thundershock as he slowly walked towards the Feraligatr, looking scared but determined. Feren smiled slightly despite himself before he took a deep breath, a white outline of energy surrounding him before he charged forward, using Take Down on the massive Pokémon.

The Feraligatr let out a bellow of pain as the large white dog crashed into its chest, sending it tumbling several feet backwards as a continuous bolt of electricity surged through its body. It turned around, blindly swiping at Spark, who was shoved out of its way by Riley, who fell to the ground to avoid the slash himself.

"Hey big guy. Try this," Riley said with a smug grin as he lifted up a Blast Seed to his mouth and ate it. The Feraligatr's eyes widened in panic as a massive blast of fire erupted from Riley's mouth, hitting him with an incredible amount of force and sending him several feet across the room before it fell onto the ground, where it remained still.

"…That was…an experience," Feren said as he winced in pain. He put a paw into his Treasure Bag and pulled out an Oran Berry, eating it whole. He then padded over to Riley and Spark, handing them an Oran Berry each.

"Well fought, you two. Spark, your timing was excellent. And Riley, finishing with the Blast Seed was also well done. You might almost impress me some day," Feren said as he slowly walked towards he Feraligatr, which was stirring slightly. The beast then opened its eyes and narrowed them at Feren, who sighed.

"We'll be out of your way soon. Please just leave us in peace," Feren said in a low voice to the Feraligatr, which rose to its feet slowly. Riley and Feren held their breath as the two Pokémon starred each other down for several tense seconds. After a time, the Feraligatr simply turned around and walked into the nearby stream, vanishing from sight.

"There…now back to business," Feren said as he turned around, leading the two silent rookies to the staircase for this floor. Spark took out a Max Elixir out of the Treasure Bag and handed it to Riley, who nodded in thanks.

"Hansel will most definitely be up ahead, waiting for us. As always, be alert. Riley, lead the way," Feren muttered as he looked at the two rookies next to him. Spark and Riley nodded as they shared the Max Elixir, feeling a strange sense of energy flow through them as they each drank some of the drink. Riley put the empty bottle back in the bag (Riley was NOT going to litter), and he began walking up the sapling staircase to confront the outlaw they were searching for.

* * *

Deep Riverside Grove:

* * *

As the trio stepped onto the grassy floor of the final part of the Riverside Grove Mystery Dungeon, they could feel something strange about this place. Riley and Spark couldn't place their fingers on it…but it was almost as if they felt that-

"We're being watched." Feren said very quietly, looking upwards and sniffing the air a few times. Riley and Spark looked around the area, examining it for any possible ambush. It was a spacious open clearing with a big rocky waterfall straight ahead. Short grass covered the clearing, while two large streams passed by either side of them with ferocious intensity. Trees extended all around them, with branches arcing overhead. It was fairly pleasant, actually, like the rest of the Dungeon was.

"Unsurprising that they choose now of all times to ambush us. This is the end of the Dungeon, where the spell of the Mystery Dungeon is at its weakest. There's too many variables inside of the Dungeon to risk a fight, so they chose here instead," Feren grunted as he moved ahead of Riley and bared his teeth.

"Feren, what are you talking about? I don't see anything." Riley asked Feren, who ignored him.

"Show yourself, Hansel! I can smell you!" Feren growled loudly. There was a silence for a moment before Feren was answered with a giggle that broke the quiet.

"…Hehehe! So you can!" came his reply from above them.

The trio looked up and saw and large purple monkey-like Pokémon with two massive hand-like tails grinning at them from a tree overhead. The Ambipom dropped down from above and landed in front of the trio of Pokémon, his tails undulating slowly behind him.

"I am Feren, second-in-command of the Delphox Guild. Behind me is Riley and Spark of the Exploration Team known as Team Horizon. Hansel…You are an class-A Outlaw wanted for numerous crimes of theft and assault all across Varos. Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to subdue you?" Feren said to the outlaw in an authoritative tone. Riley and Spark looked at Feren in surprise. Was he trying to get an outlaw to surrender without a fight? Was that even possible?

"Heh. Nice try. If it was just me, then yeah, probably. I wouldn't be able to take on you and two others by myself. But with my gang at my back, we're more than enough to put you three down!" Hansel giggled before he threw up his hands and curled them up into fists. Feren sighed as Team Horizon looked at the trees around them, which began to giggle at the trio. Suddenly, a horde of purple monkey Pokémon with hand-like tails dropped down to ground around them, surrounding them completely.

"See? Now, Mr. Feren. Do _you_ surrender?" Hansel said smugly, crossed his arms as his tails coiled around his body. Feren closed his eyes for a few moments before he muttered, "Deal with the help. I'll take Hansel."

Riley nodded as Spark got a scared look on his face. Riley didn't blame him, there had to be at least 12 Aipom surrounding the three of them, and their heavy-hitter was about to take on the biggest threat. They had to hold their own, at least until Feren could finish this.

"My answer is…NO!" Feren said that last word with a massive roar, sending Hansel skidding backwards and causing the Aipom to cringe in fear at the growl attack sent their way. Feren shot towards Hansel with a great rush of speed and lowered his head, slamming it into the midsection of the Ambipom and sending him hurtling through the air with a cry of pain. The outlaw suddenly spun around in midair, swinging his tails around and sending a series of stars flying at Feren, who stopped in his tracks and began clawing at the ground, quickly digging a hole that allowed him to avoid the Swift attack sent his way.

"W-w-what!? Where'd he go!?" Hansel yelped, frantically looking around the grove for the Furfrou.

Meanwhile, the Aipom had thrown themselves at Riley and Spark, who stood back to back as the Pokémon drew closer. Riley could feel Spark shaking in fear, knowing that they didn't exactly have the best chances against so many foes. Riley however, was oddly calm. He had a feeling that these bozos weren't exactly out of their league, so to speak.

According to the scale of how Outlaws were gauged, Hansel was a class-A outlaw. If he had been using this entire crew of Pokémon to do his bidding, and they were all stronger than him and Spark, then they would all be much higher on the scale. It just didn't make sense for them to be this strong, unless their strength was in numbers, and not their own skill.

Riley smirked at the Aipom, realizing this, and reached behind himself to put a hand on Spark's back. The Pikachu flinched in surprise, but glanced at Riley and was surprised to see him smiling back at him.

"We've got this. Remember, we're not going to lose here. We're gonna beat them, together. These guys are just another stepping stone in our way," Riley said with a confident grin on his face, causing Spark to stare at him in surprise for a few moments. Did they really have a shot against so many enemies? And even then, they still had to defeat the outlaw boss himself, if Feren somehow didn't pull through.

" _No…I have to believe. I can't be a coward forever. I need to be brave and strong. Like Riley. Like Feren. Like…like mom and dad,"_ Spark thought to himself as he smiled back at his partner, whose smile widened as he turned back around. Spark's mind raced with possible outcomes for possible ways to attack and defend in this situation. Riley however, would start the fight.

"Blast Seed in front, then I'll turn while you get them from afar. I'll deal with whatever come close, dodge while I get them. On three." Riley said quietly to Spark, who nodded a single time as a small jolt of electricity escaped from his red cheeks. No fear. He was an Explorer! He had to keep fighting!

He had to be brave.

"1…" Riley reached into his Treasure Bag, his finger's grabbing the last of the Blast Seed's they had brought along with them. The seed sent a small wave of heat through Riley's hand, which comforted him slightly.

"2…" Spark got crouched down on the ground on all fours, readying himself to move.

"3!" Riley yelled as he hurled the seed several feet in front of him, causing it to detonate and released a massive explosion of heat and force that sent three Aipom flying through the air with burn marks all of over their bodies. Spark let loose an arc of electricity that flew through the air and struck an Aipom directly in front of him, causing it to shriek in pain. Riley saw two Aipom lunge at him, their tails glowing bright white, and threw two Gravelrocks at the pair, hitting them both in the face. While it deterred one of them, the second managed to get close enough to Riley to swing his tail around and punch him in the chest. Riley fell to the ground, his chest hurting horribly as the Aipom giggled in delight. And then it was sent flying backwards sobbing in pain as an Iron Thorn was sent into its chest with blood dribbling down its chest.

"Anyone else want some!?" Spark yelled angrily as Riley slowly got to his feet, wincing in pain before he noticed two more Aipom inching their way closer to the duo. Spark, following Riley's gaze, let loose a Thundershock at the pair of Aipom's and was surprised when they jumped into the air to avoid the attack and sent a stream of stars at Spark, bombarding him and causing him to cry out in agony as the double attack sent him to the ground. Riley threw a Stun Seed at one of the Aipom's and a X-Eye Seed at the other Aipom.

Both of them had time to screech in horror before one had a small red explosion of gas envelop it, disorienting it completely and the other to be hit by a small wave of energy that caused its limbs to seize up. The disoriented Aipom screech before lashing out several times with his tail, eventually hitting its partner in the head with its glowing white tail and knocking it out.

"Riley, watch out for when their tails glow white. That's Focus Punch…And as you know, it hurts a lot," Spark muttered. He slowly got to his feet as Riley took a step back, with the Aipom's gathering their wits. Riley counted them, now, and saw that there were 13 Aipom in total. 12, now that one of them was knocked completely out.

Hansel growled as he looked at the two Pokémon that were somehow fending off his gang of Aipom, and began running towards his minions. Suddenly, the ground exploded beneath him and a large white snarling dog to slam into him from underground, sending him soaring into the air. Feren let out a growl as he landed on the ground, shaking his fur for a moment before casting a look at Team Horizon, who were getting bombarded by a series of Swift attacks from the Aipom's surrounding them.

"Spark! Thundershock the water around us!" Riley hissed as he tried to get to his feet, only for another series of stars to hit him, exploding against his body. The two of them wouldn't last much longer.

"G-got it!" Spark muttered, taking a deep breath and charging up his body before letting loose a surge of electricity into the water around them. Riley rolled onto the grassy rock next to him before the shock hit the water, sparing him from the attack that shocked the Aipom's surrounding them and causing them all to screech in pain. Spark fell to the ground, exhausted, while Riley got to his feet. He dug out two Oran Berries and handed one to Spark as he ate one himself and healed his energies and fatigue. Spark ate the berry and got back up as the Aipom's around them slowly began to get back up themselves, though not before Riley used Double Kick on two of the downed Aipom's and reduced their number down to 10 conscious Aipom's.

Feren nodded slightly to himself, watching the display with a small smile, before looking skyward at the falling Ambipom. The Long Tail Pokémon crashed heavily onto the ground, twitching for a moment before laying still. Feren smirked despite himself and began charging up a jet black ball of energy in his mouth before Hansel's eyes flew open and he swung his hands apart, sending a barrage of Swift's at the Furfrou, who fired his attack at the stars as they soared at him. Feren fired a crisscrossing beam of darkness from his mouth, blowing up each and every one of the stars as it soared towards him and creating a thick field of smoke around him.

"Wow! Was that a Dark Pulse!?" Spark asked as he dodged another Focus Punch and let loose a Thundershock at the attacker, shocking the Aipom and causing it to yowl as it fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Riley grinned at the old dog fighting like this. It was just way too awesome.

"We've got to kick things up a notch, Spark! We can't let that grouchy old dog show us up, now can we?" Riley said with a look to his partner, who shot him a grin in reply. Their fear at being horribly outnumbered was totally gone, and instead it was replaced with inspiration to fight as hard as they could, just like their irritable elder.

Feren closed his mouth and sniffed the air, scowling at the smoke that was covering the scent of the outlaw. He could hear the Ambipom running in circles around him, trying to get him with a sneak attack, but if he could just pinpoint-

"Gotcha!"

Feren turned around, taking a step back as he opened his mouth to charge up a Dark Pulse, but he was too slow. Hansel shot through the smoke with a wide grin as his tails glowed purple. He then swung one tail at Feren, bashing him the face before spinning around in midair and smacking Feren a second time with his other tail. Feren took several steps back, reeling in pain from the Double Hit attack, before Hansel unleashed a point blank Thunderbolt on the Furfrou, causing him to snarl in pain.

"Shocking isn't it, ya old mutt!" Hansel cackled before being head-butted by a very irritable old Furfrou. Hansel crashed heavily onto the ground but quickly got to his feet, shaking with rage.

"You talk too much. Back in my day, Pokémon acted, not prance around like a Ponyta." Feren growled as Hansel staggered back, wincing in pain.

"Fine! I'll show you!" Hansel yelled as both of his tails curled into fists and began charging up for a double Focus Punch. Feren crouched low as the Ambipom rushed him, swing his fists as the old dog. Feren jumped back to avoid the first two swings and darted forward, slamming into Hansel before opening his mouth and biting into the outlaw. Hansel screamed in horror as blood filled Feren's mouth. The Furfrou then jerked his head and threw the outlaw to the ground a few feet away. Hansel groaned in pain as he stumbled to his feet, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Submit, Hansel! You're outclassed." Feren said as he glanced over at Riley and Spark, who were battling against the 7 remaining Aipom's and looking worse for wear, but still raring to go. Each of the Aipom's looked battered in turn, and Hansel grit his teeth furiously.

"Useless!" the Ambipom spat as his launched a series of stars at Feren, who smirked and unleashed another Dark Pulse, blowing up each of the stars once again. Feren charged at Hansel, who charged up both of his fists and swung them at the dog, going for a Focus Punch, but Feren managed to dodge both strikes and head-butt the outlaw once more, sending him into a small pool of water.

Riley leapt into the air over the punch attack and flipped twice in midair as both of his feet glowed bright white. The Aipom looked up in surprise before Riley slammed his foot into its face before swinging his left around and kicking the Aipom in the side of the head, sending it stumbling around for a moment before falling to the ground. Riley landed on the ground as Spark finished off the Aipom with a Thundershock.

"Hehehehe! Take this!" Hansel cackled as he suddenly began to glowed yellow, with electricity surging around him. He then threw his hands forward, sending a massive bolt of lightning at Feren, who snarled as the Thunderbolt hit him directly.

"Feren!" Riley shouted before he saw the dog's head snap up with his teeth bared. Feren opened his mouth as a ball of black energy formed in his mouth for a few moments before firing at Hansel, becoming a crisscrossing beam of darkness that rushed through the Ambipom and caused him to screech in pain as he flew back into the trees.

"Don't lose focus. Deal with his gang! I can deal with him myself!" Feren barked at the rookies.

"He's right. Let's focus on-" Spark began to say before an Aipom launched itself forward and spun around, decking Spark in the face with a Focus Punch. Riley leapt into the air and flipped twice, Double Kick-ing the offending Aipom in the face in response. Spark fell to the ground, dazed, while the Aipom fell into the river and was promptly carried away.

Riley dug through the Treasure Bag as two Aipom lunged at him, only to get hit with two Iron Thorns for the trouble. Riley handed Spark an Oran Berry before he ran at the nearest Aipom, swiping at it with his hands and scoring two scratch attacks before having to back off to avoid another Focus Punch. Spark got to his feet and saw the second Aipom Riley had battled going in for an attack. Spark shot a Thundershock its way, but it was dodged and Riley was hit with a scratch attack from the tail of the Aipom as it swiped at him.

"Get off!" Riley yelled out in before the Aipom suddenly shrieked in pain, due to a second Thundershock knocking it away into the water, where it shrieked in agony from the now super-effective electric attack shocking the living daylights out of it. The Aipom was quickly carried out of the Mystery Dungeon by the river. Riley clutched at the bleeding scratches on his chest as Spark moved to his side, his cheeks sparking dangerously.

"Riley, are you OK?" Spark asked worriedly.

"Yeah. We've got three left. Let's finish this," Riley said as he grit his teeth in pain. The three remaining Aipom's launched a series of Swift attacks at the duo, who jumped back in response. Spark charged up his remaining power and shot a large Thundershock at the wave of stars, blowing them up and sending a thick cloud of smoke their way. Riley darted into the smoke and burst through the other side, surprising one of the Aipom's. The Chimchar then launched himself into the air and spun twice before delivering another super-effective Double Kick onto the Aipom, knocking it out. Riley landed on the ground, only for one of the Aipom's to use Focus Punch on his face and send him falling senseless to the ground. The two remaining Aipom's laughed as he both raised their tails, which both began to glow, before Spark burst out of the smoke behind them, brandishing a Gravelrock in both hands. Both Aipom's turned around, only for the rocks to be sent into the chests, knocking them both out as their heads hit the ground.

"Good plan, Riley. Getting their attention while I snuck up behind them," Spark remarked with a weak smile as he helped his partner up. Riley flashed him a wide grin before he heard a snarl of pain from the other side of the room. Both Spark and Riley turned around to see Feren be sent flying across the room as two Focus Punches hit him in the side.

"We have to help him!" Riley said as he took a step forward, only to fall to the ground.

"Riley, we're both in no state to help Feren. We're out of Oran Berries too, and Hansel is way above our skill level…I think we should just stay here and support Feren in spirit," Spark said tiredly as they watched Feren get to his feet again.

"Stay down!" Hansel yelled as he sent a Swift attack his way. Feren snarled as the stars exploded against him, sending him skidding backwards through the wet grass. The Furfrou then opened his mouth and fired a Dark Pulse at Hansel, though this was dodge as he used his tails to launch himself into the tree above.

"Come on out, coward!" Feren barked at the trees, only for a purple figure to suddenly dive down from another tree at Feren in an incredible burst of speed, leaving behind afterimages, and crash into the old dog, causing him to go flying into the grass once more. Hansel chuckled as his tails undulated behind him, clapping mockingly at the veteran Explorer.

"Aww…does the poor puppy have a couple boo boos?" Hansel snickered.

"Feren!" Spark shouted as Hansel drew close, both of his hands glowing bright white as Feren bared his teeth and forced himself to his feet. Hansel began giggling to himself as Feren slowly moved backwards, eyeing the Ambipom with a look of fear in his eyes…

All of a sudden, a familiar green shield enveloped the two Pokémon.

Feren's look of fear quickly changed to a smug look of victory as he smiled viciously at the confused outlaw in front of him.

"H-huh!? What's going on!?" Hansel yelped as he forgot himself for a moment, looking around the barrier he was now trapped inside of as his fists stopped glowing white. Feren then launched himself into the air and, right when he was at the top of the bubble, began glowing bright white before becoming consumed in an almighty aura of red and white and black. The large dog suddenly shot towards the terrified Ambipom, crashing into him and creating a massive explosion of sheer force that consumed the inside of the field around them in dark smoke. Riley and Spark watched the orb of black smoke for a moment before it dissipated, releasing all of the smoke inside into the air. The smoke cleared, revealing two figures standing across from each other.

Hansel the Ambipom shuddered for a moment, his body burnt, bleeding and battered, before he collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Feren stood tall, shuddering slightly as he eyes, taking in a deep breath to compose himself.

"Feren!" Spark yelled out to Feren as they limped towards him as fast as they could. They had taken a beating but they were victorious.

"I really am getting old…" Feren muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, his voice strained.

"Are you OK?" Spark asked as he and Riley approached.

"I'll…be fine. I'm surprised that worked…Protect isn't meant to be used to trap an opponent, but rather create a field to protect oneself and in some cases their teammates from attacks. I'll have to tell Delphox about that…Most Pokémon don't bother with the move, due to it being unreliable after multiple uses," Feren murmured as Riley handed him an Oran Berry from his own old Treasure Bag. The Furfrou picked up the berry with his teeth and ate it, sighing with relief as he straightened up.

"Giga Impact is a risky attack, but knowing something like it is incredibly useful. Remember that, both of you. Always have an ace in your move-set, if you're able to use one," Feren added as he admired the battlefield around them, including the group of unconscious Aipom laying close by.

"That was incredible, Feren! I thought you were in trouble, but you showed that jerk whose boss!" Spark said excitedly, causing Feren to scoff.

"I saw no point in drawing the fight out further. He was good, but I'm not Delphox's second-in-command for nothing. Baiting him to get close enough for me to trap him with Protect was a simple matter," Feren replied.

"Looks like you showed him who's…top dog!" Riley said with a wide grin on his face, causing Spark to face-paw. Feren gave Riley a dirty look and replied by shoving him onto the ground, which was a small pool of water and had the result of causing Riley to yelp in discomfort. Feren shook his head while Spark snickered at his partner as he clambered out of the pool, shuddering.

"You too have some more training to do, but regardless, you managed to get the job done. I'm surprised you both managed to defeat the lot of them alone at this point in your career…It was a good win," Feren added as an afterthought a moment later. "I'll send Hansel to the entrance of the Dungeon. We can make our way home soon after, if there's nothing else here. I doubt it'll be that easy, though, since this is where I bet that outlaw hid his stash of stolen loot," Feren said as he pulled out a very aged Rescue Team Emblem and held it out in front of him, sending Hansel to the entrance of the Dungeon. Feren put away his emblem and looked around the grove, sniffing the air.

"Sense anything, Feren?" Spark asked.

"No. Spread out though. I imagine he hid his stash of stolen items well."

A few minutes of searching for hidden passages or something that would conceal a stockpile of loot, Riley managed to find a hidden switch disguised as a mossy rock that revealed a hidden cave, where a massive mound of coins, orbs, gems, and trinkets was stored.

"We'll mark the location for Officer Firefang to comb through later. The Aipom were likely unaware of the cave's location, and won't return to meddle with it," Feren said as he closed the entrance to the treasure trove.

"Why would that be?" Riley asked Feren.

"Because they would have stolen the trove for themselves. They banded with Hansel purely because they needed a leader to help them play pranks and feel stronger. They have no need for things like that, since they we're all wild Pokémon. They'll go back to living in the forest, most likely, after this resounding defeat. Isn't that right?" Feren said as he cast a look behind them. Riley and Spark turned around and saw several of the Aipom's getting to their feet slowly, looking at Feren and the two rookies with terrified expressions as they regained consciousness.

"Y-yes! Please! No more hurt! We be good!" one of the Aipom yelped, limping towards the exit of the Dungeon. Feren rolled his eyes as Riley and Spark watched the group of Aipom flee the Dungeon. Feren wordlessly followed them, as did Riley and Spark, and so with that their adventure in the Riverside Grove came an end.

* * *

They emerged some time later, having walked down a rather pleasant grassy path alongside a small section of the river, and found a massive Arcanine sitting down next to a very unconscious Ambipom.

"I had a feeling you'd be outside, Captain Firefang." Feren remarked to the larger dog, who grinned at his elder.

"I'm surprised to see you in action once more, Feren. When I heard you were coming here, I decided to come myself instead of sending one of my officers. I bet you're the reason this scum is in this condition?" Firefang said with a grin on his face. Feren nodded in reply as Hansel stirred slightly on the ground, but didn't awaken.

"He posed a challenge, but he underestimated me and these two Apprentices. Ensure the lesson we taught him sticks, Captain. Also, make sure you have someone capable of besting this Dungeon retrieve the stolen loot Hansel stole. It was hidden behind a small cave, which can be revealed by a mossy rock at the back part of the final room of the Dungeon," Feren said dryly. Captain Firefang nodded in reply.

"You three should probably be on your way then. I'll send in one of my navigators and have him recover the stash, and then make our way back to the City ourselves. He should be around shortly. You three be safe," Firefang said as Feren brushed by him.

"You as well. Come, Team Horizon, let's return home." The two rookies followed the Furfrou, bidding goodbye to the Captain and the unconscious outlaw at his feet.

The walk home was mostly a silent one, with the rookies of the Delphox Guild reflecting on their experiences. Riley felt that the day had been a success, since it ended in a win against an outlaw and his crew. Feren was even alright to be around, despite being an irritable and grouchy nearly the entire day. Still, seeing him in action like that was pretty awesome, Riley had to admit.

Riley was also impressed by his and Spark's teamwork, despite being outnumbered the way they were. It had shown that they were getting to be much better fighters and was a clear sign that the duo was improving as Explorers as well. Spark had shown that, even when scared, he could hold his own as a partner in the field. He was proud of his friend.

The walk home was rather uneventful, save for a moment where Spark spoke up for the first time in two hours. He ran ahead of the two other Pokémon in the group before bounding further down the path. Feren looked back at Riley for some sort of explanation, but Riley shrugged in reply before Spark veered off to the left of the path and yelled back, "Come on! Come over here and look at the sky, Riley!"

Riley followed Spark, with Feren trailing behind the two of them to see what they were talking about. Riley spotted Spark standing at the edge of a small cliff, which offered them a view of the Great River snaking through the land. The forest around them, combined with the view of the sun setting in the distance, creating a beautiful visage. The sky itself was an array of pink, blue, orange, and white, with the light carving a masterpiece in the horizon in front of them. Riley smiled at the sight of the sun setting above the gorgeous land of Varos. Spark let out a small sigh of happiness, enjoying the silence and the view with his friend.

"I suppose I see where your namesake comes from, if you both enjoy the sunset so much," Feren remarked after some time, sitting down behind them. He sounded amused if anything else.

"I've seen many of these, over the course of my life. And not once do they ever stop being beautiful. You should never take life or the constants you see around you for granted. The peace of this world is always being threatened in some form or another, and in the battle to preserve that peace comes a chance you won't be able to see that sunset again. Remember that you fight so that Pokémon can live in peace and happiness. To protect. To serve. To explore and to understand. That is what it means to do what you do, Team Horizon," Feren said sagely. The trio watched the sun slowly set for a few minutes before Feren wordlessly got up and made his way back towards the path. Spark and Riley watched the sunset together for a moment before turning around and walking back to Feren and continuing their trip to the Guild.

Upon arrival, Delphox began pestering Feren to his annoyance and to the amusement of everyone in the Guild, even going so far as to lift the dog into the air using her psychic powers and hug him tightly, causing him to freak out and snarl in fury. Delphox questioned Team Horizon about the mission, and was happy to hear it went smoothly. Dinner was standard fare, with some light sparring with Snow and Jet to end the evening. During the spar section, Feren sulked off to the side of the courtyard with Delphox happily chatting his ear off about tactics and getting Feren groomed somehow, because apparently that was a thing with Feren's species apparently. Riley and Spark went to bed tired but content after a good day of hard work, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Silver Shoreline:

* * *

"He's taking a while, isn't he?"

"Don't worry about it. He's more than enough for whatever is down there. Shame the Boss couldn't tell for sure what lurks at the bottom of the Silver Ocean."

Two Pokémon sat on the edge of the Silver Shoreline, one of them watching the moon in the sky while the other kept their gaze on the water in front of them. One of them was a massive black and grey wolf with a long flowing crimson mane. The other was a small blue Pokémon with three white cotton puffs on top of it. The latter of whom sat on the shoulder of the wolf, looking worried.

"You really think he can handle something like that? I mean…the only thing that could be down that deep is a Lugia. And Lugia's are known to be really, really tough…" the smaller of the two Pokémon said quietly.

"Relfi. Don't worry about it. He'll take care of it and rip that Sanctum apart. We're counting on him to-Wait! What's that?"

The two Pokémon watched silently as the ocean in front of them began to suddenly thrash about, as if a massive upheaval were going on bellow its depths, before a lone figure slipped out of the ocean, its drenched metal body gleaming in the moonlight. It then fell to one knee, shuddering violently.

"Ren!" the Zoroark growled as it ran towards the Bisharp. The Jumpluff took to the air and soared away as a gust of wind blew by a few moments later.

"Volk…Where did Relfi go?" Ren gasped, starring at the ground as he tried to stay awake. Black blood oozed from cracks in his body and one of his eyes were shut tight, as if it couldn't be opened anymore.

"Scouting one last time, to ensure there's no witnesses. We'll leave once she's back. Are you going to make it the base?" Volk asked Ren, who nodded.

"It was…stronger than anticipated. I had the advantage because of my typing, but it still roughed me up. Still…I gave as good as I got. It won't be bothering us again. Especially now that I dealt with the Sanctum," Ren muttered, eyeing the cracked blades on his arms with a wry smile.

"So the mission was successful?" Volk asked with a grin, his sharp teeth on display.

"Mission…Accomplished..." Ren rasped as he struggled to his feet, succeeding for a moment before he collapsed onto the ground. The Zoroark rushed forward, trying to help the Bisharp up to his feet again, but he had lost consciousness. Unsurprising, considering he had gone against a Lugia and lived. Volk's eyes flashed red for a moment and he heard familiar voice in his head whisper to him.

" _ **Volk…Was Ren successful?"**_

"Yeah, Boss. The Blessed Sanctum of the Ocean Spirits has been taken care of. Expecting the fallout to hit the Silver Ocean any minute now. Word is gonna spread, as well as panic…Boss, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"… _ **Volk, are you having second thoughts?"**_

"Of course not. I just…Don't think that making such a display is necessary. We couldn't manage it last time, what makes you think we can do it now? Pokémon will know something is up now when they put two and two together," Volk growled as he watched the ocean in front of him. Volk shivered as the quiet voice laughed in his head before he felt a horrible stab of pain roll through his body, sending the Zoroark to his knees as he opened his mouth in vain to gasp for air. He was immobile and utterly helpless as pain wracked his entire body. The pain lasted for several seconds before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Volk panting heavily.

" _ **Because, little pup…Last time, I underestimated the Guardians. More specifically, those who watch over them. Their agents proved more formidable than expected. This time is different. There will be no Chosen One to save this world like before. That's why I have gathered you all together, so that we may overcome those who stand against us. Together, we are strong. Ren has demonstrated my point, by defeating the strongest of their protectors. Have faith, Volk…"**_ the voice whispered into Volk's mind, causing the Zoroark to shiver despite how pleasant it sounded. Soothing, almost. Though he remembered the pain from a few moments before and shook his head. The wolf Pokémon then looked up as Relfi floated into sight, grinning at him.

"Coast is clear! Let's get out of here before it gets nasty," Relfi the Jumpluff said as she landed on Volk's shoulder. She then took a moment to say, "I saw you fall for a second. Did the Boss get mad at you?"

"Nah. Just…had a moment where I doubted things. It won't be happening again," Volk growled softly as he placed a claw on Ren's unconscious form and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were glowing bright white. The shadows the three Pokémon cast on the beach shifted and stirred around them before rising up and engulfing them. Within moments the shadows faded, and the trio was gone.

As the group of Pokémon left, a single lone Pokémon broke through the surface of the ocean, flapping its silver wings frantically as it soared to the shore before crashing through the trees and landing on the ground. It shuddered in pain, but its gaze was on the ocean in front of it, a sense of growing horror in its heart.

Several seconds passed by before the ocean in front of the Pokémon became still. As if tides themselves had simply ceased. The Pokémon on the shore, even as its eyes slowly shut as exhaustion claimed it, watched on in dismay as Pokémon slowly floated up from the ocean below, lying motionless on the still sea.

A massive section of the ocean had just died, taking every single Pokémon within its depths along with it. The Silver Ocean was now a massive Dead Zone, and the section of ocean within its reaches was a watery grave for every Pokémon who dwelled within it.


	13. Grim News

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Alrighty folks, update coming at ya!_

 _In other news…actually I have no new news. I've got nothing._

 _Well, it's ironic given the name of the chapter, that's for sure!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed last time for chapter 12, which was Ways. No one reviewed this time, which is a shame, but onto another chapter! One with some familiar faces! (kinda)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Grim News_

* * *

"The fires of adventure burn red, orange, and gold!"

"Dismissed!"

The Guild Apprentices scattered, as usual, and Riley began walking towards the Job Center with Spark in tow. Both Apprentices yawned in sync and made their way to the nearest board. Riley glanced around as Spark read the board, painfully aware that he was unable to read the writing that the Pokémon here used, a strange text known as Footprint Runes. He would need to attempt to learn how to read Footprint Runes at some point…yeah, that'd be fun.

Luckily, today was not that day, so he was content to let Spark pick out missions to approve of.

"I found a decent paying job in the Shimmering Lake, where we'll have to find a Quagsire's Sneak Scarf. Looks like they'll pay us 1000 Poké and give us a few Gummi's too," Spark said as he pulled a paper off of the board.

"Gummi? What's that?" Riley asked Spark.

"They're a kind of candy that Pokémon can eat that are really good for you. They're mainly used to help improve and promote mental functions in the minds of Pokémon," Spark explained.

"So, what, they improve the IQ of any Pokémon that eats them or something?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded, "Then why don't Pokémon eat them all the time? Especially if they make you smarter."

"Because they're not like berries and other fruits. They have to be made very carefully, and they are pretty expensive too. We could probably afford a few, but it's not worth it until we have more money in the bank," Spark explained.

" _But if you eat a flavor of Gummi that corresponds with your typing, it will greatly improve your IQ. The pros vastly outweigh the cons of investing in Gummis."_ Eon chimed in as he cast a glance at Team Horizon.

"Eon, are you eavesdropping?" Riley asked with a small smile.

" _Perhaps. Good day, Team Horizon,"_ Eon said with a nod before he walked out of the Guild. Snow followed a moment later, shooting Team Horizon a look of annoyance before trudging after her partner for the day.

"Eon's weird," Riley muttered, earning a small smile from Spark in agreement as he walked over to confirm the job with Delilah, who was running the Job Center today, and then the two made their way out of the Guild.

"Looks like rain today," Spark remarked as he looked at the grey skies in the distance.

"I hope not. Seriously, just…no," Riley muttered, shivering slightly. It did feel like there was a storm on the way, but he held onto the hope that the storms would come later on in the week, and that the weather would be OK for now. The duo made their way into town on that note, and began their morning routine. After checking the market and getting a set of items to work with for the day, the duo began to make their way out of the city. They then ran into a familiar trio of Pokémon, Team Sniff, who looked rather battered but looked to be recovering.

"Hey guys. How're you feeling?" Riley asked Team Sniff.

"We're doing better, more or less. Now that we've had a chance to rest, we're itching to explore the area a bit. Especially now that the Treasure Center is back open for business," Buzz the Ledian explained.

"Despite that, we're not going to do anything more than look around the local area. No Mystery Dungeons for us today," Snoofy added with a small chuckle of her own.

"Wait, Treasure Center? I haven't seen that around town," Riley said, sounding confused. The Ledian of Team Sniff flew onto the massive Pangaro's head, laughing at the question.

"The Treasure Center is a place inside Emerald City where Pokémon can take special locked Treasure Boxes and get them opened. I think the Pokémon in charge of that is a Druddigon by the name of Claw. And you likely wouldn't have seen it because his store is located on the outskirts of the city and has been closed for several months." Buzz replied.

"Sounds interesting. Wanna go check it out, Spark?" Riley asked his partner. Spark nodded in reply before they heard a rumble of thunder in the distance that was the telltale sign of rain to come.

"…Maybe we shouldn't go out exploring today." Buzz remarked, shuddering slightly.

"Fine, ya big baby. Snoofy, you wanna just stay at the Chestnut Inn today then?" Leaf grunted. The Snubbull shrugged in reply, and with that Team Sniff made their way back into the city, idly chatting with one another.

"Maybe we should double back and find a job where we'll have some shelter from the rain," Spark suggested. Riley was tempted to take him up on the offer, but shook his head.

"I'll have to get used to it, sooner or later. And hey, it might not even rain where we're going. It's a few hours walk from here anyway," Riley said bracingly. Spark smiled at that, but said, "Do you still want to check out the Treasure Center?"

"Nah. We can do that when we've found a Treasure Box to open. Let's just get going before we get stuck in that storm," Riley said to his partner, and with that the duo made their way to the Crossroads and headed out of the city, their spirits high.

* * *

Several Hours Later:

Guildmaster's Chamber:

* * *

Delphox starred into the flames in front of her with a look of abject horror on her face, taking a step back from the flames as a gasp escaped from her. The flames were dark blue before turning bright red, flickers of black within them.

And then the visions came. Her vision went black as she heard voices speak to her that she had never heard before.

" _ **Show me, Lugia! Show me the true power of the Guardians! Show me the strength of those foolish to oppose us! Make my blood boil with the heat of battle! Make me feel alive!"**_

 _A voice of defiance. One who sought only destruction and chaos, and would do anything he needed to in order to complete his dark goals. But…she sensed he was a tool for something far worse._

" _ **Mission…Accomplished..."**_

 _The same voice. Only weak…inches from death, but the voice was pleased. Triumphant._

" _ **I…have failed…"**_

 _The last words were spoken in a whisper by a new voice, a melody of pure sadness and defeat as the voices gave way to a vision of a motionless ocean that had turned a very dull blue color under the morning sun. Dead Pokémon floated on the surface, motionless even as their bodies began to horribly disintegrate into the very air itself at a very slow pace. A Dead Zone at work…_

 _More flashes of insight came, stronger now. Fierce blizzards roaring through the north, larger and more powerful than ever before. Wild and angry Pokémon moved towards a pack of travelers battling the blizzard, ready to pounce on the new territory it had been pushed into thanks to the snow storm-_

 _Stormy black clouds rolled by in the sky, crackling with deadly lightning as the Pokémon below frantically scurried for shelter as rain fell down on them from the heavens. Then, an arc of lightning rushed down and struck and a nearby building, causing part of it to explode in a shower of sparks as Pokémon screamed in horror-_

 _Raging fires swiftly raced through the forests, as Rescue Teams desperately tried to douse the flames, only to quickly become ensnared in the inferno themselves, their screams of agony echoing through the night-_

 _And then came the laughter…a soft, yet horrible and gleeful laughter that made the Guildmaster's fur itch. An evil laugh…the laugh of a true monster._

Delphox's vision returned as she felt her body go cold as she staggered back, clutching her head as she tried to calm herself. She had not had a vision of the future and the past at the same time like that in a very long time. It was so intense…She took several calming breaths before whispering, "What does it mean?"

She wracked her mind for something, anything, but nothing added up. This vision was real. Of the past…and of the future to come. She knew it in her heart. The first few voices she heard were visions from…Mere…hours ago. Nearly a day. She could tell in her gut that she was correct. So…what did it mean?

It meant that someone or something was behind this catastrophe. Someone was purposefully causing this to happen. She could put the pieces of the puzzle together that she had, but it wasn't the whole thing.

She only knew for sure that whoever had created the Dead Zone in the Silver Ocean, was indeed a dangerous foe not to be trifled with. And it was likely that they were behind the other Dead Zones on the other continents as well. But…what did that have to do with all of the natural disasters she saw? There was certainly an increase them as of late, but were the two connected somehow?

Either way…she knew one thing was certain.

"So…they've finally come to Varos. Whoever or whatever is causing this…they're here." Delphox whispered as her eyes glowed bright blue. A large blue orb fell out of one of her cabinets, only to catch itself in midair and fly towards her. The orb settled itself in front of her, glowing bright blue. This was a form of Connection Orb that she had received years ago, but one that was modified for communication purposes, which is why it was in her possession now.

The Orb began to glow bright white before a burst of light erupted from it, sending a blue beam of light above her with several glowing orbs of light floating within the beam. A brown ball of light and a bluish-white ball of light were present.

" _-unacceptable! Something must be done!"_ a gruff voice snarled from the brown orb.

" _And something will be done. But for now we must remain calm and sort this out. Now calm yourself, Sorrus we're not alone."_ Another voice muttered, this time from the white and blue orb.

Delphox smiled despite herself as the gruff voice addressed her by saying, _"Well, well, if it isn't little Delphox. I'm guessing you heard the news?"_

"I saw it just now, in a vision, to confirm what Feren just told me minutes ago. The Silver Ocean…is it really gone?" Delphox quietly asked, knowing the answer but just wanting some sort of confirmation that she wasn't just seeing or hearing things. That this wasn't some kind of terrible mistake.

" _Sadly…yes. As of this morning, the entire Silver Ocean has become a lifeless pool of water where nothing can survive,"_ the gruff voice replied.

" _Pelipper are distributing the news now to the towns and areas likely to be affected by this. By this time tomorrow, the entire continent will know. And…honestly, I'm at a loss. Hence why me and Sorrus are here now."_ Nerfoz murmured, annoyance and an ounce of something that sounded like unease in his tone.

Delphox had never known Prince Nerfoz, ruler of the Frozen Kingdom, to admit defeat like this before. He must have been rattled even more than she was. Guildmaster Stoutland, who she knew as Sorrus, sighed deeply.

" _Its…worrying. We went word to the other Guilds and leaders we thought might have some form of wisdom to help here. We were able to get hold of some of our group for an emergency session to discuss this."_ Sorrus explained.

"Who all replied?"

" _Queen Scarlet and Guildmaster Wigglytuff. However, they are available for only a brief time. I also sent a message to Xatu the Far-Seeing, but I doubt I'll get a reply from him."_ Stoutland growled, earning a sigh from Delphox before she perked up, surprised at the last name.

"Xatu…I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of speaking to him." Delphox said after a moment.

" _Hmmm. I'd imagine not. I've spoken to him just once, and got gibberish back. That said, he is…wise. Exceedingly so. He knows all and sees all. I wouldn't have asked him for council if we didn't have such a crisis on our hands…He was instrumental in helping end the disaster crisis all those years ago. Maybe…maybe he can help us now in this time of turmoil, since it seems the same problem is cropping up again, only worse. Goodness knows the only reason I'm here at all is because this is something that could affect my Kingdom as well as the rest of Varos…remaining isolated, like we normally do, would be a foolish gesture."_ Nerfoz sighed, sounding rather tired.

" _Did someone say crisis?"_ a small voice mirthful voice laughed, causing Nerfoz to let out a snarl of rage as a red orb of light appeared to Delphox's left.

"Your Majesty," Delphox and Stoutland said at the same time, the former respectful and the latter trying not to growl too much at the new arrival. The Queen of the Burning Kingdom was a Pokémon you had to show respect to, of course.

" _Let's drop the formalities for now, shall we? I believe we have business to discuss. Delphox, you mentioned two days ago that you received two messages within the past few weeks warning of a threat in the future, did you not? Can you expand on this, since you weren't able to last time?"_ Scarlet asked, sounding oddly serious for once. Delphox appreciated it, nevertheless.

"Yes. One was sent via flame, warning me not to interfere or else. In what, I have no idea, but recent events have me thinking that it's obviously nothing good. The culprit had to be a Pokémon of immense psychic power to be able to take control of the flames as suddenly as it did. I began looking into it just after it happened, but came up with no leads. No traces to detect." Delphox explained to the Queen.

" _Hmm…That's worrying."_ Scarlet murmured just loud enough for the others to hear. _"What of you, Sorrus? Any news?"_

" _None. One of my girls says she's been having nightmares and strange sights in her sleep, but I don't think it's much to go on. Nerfoz is at a loss as well,"_ Sorrus explained, huffing slightly. Scarlet remained silent at that. Delphox could picture the old ruler's mind racing, and smiled inwardly.

" _Delphox, what was the second message you received?"_ Scarlet asked the Guildmaster after a brief pause.

"It was a warning from an outlaw, who had attacked an Exploration Team that frequently visits Emerald City. They were exploring Darkfall Cave, Sorrus you know of this Dungeon." Delphox said to the Stoutland.

" _Hmm…yes I do. I can see why an outlaw would hide out around there, now that I think about it. So, what was this warning and why did they give it to you?"_ Sorrus asked Delphox.

"Beware of the one who speaks with a whisper, Guildmaster. The reckoning of the world is upon us." Delphox recited, ignoring the small pang of unease she felt as the words left her mouth.

" _The reckoning of the world…Do you know who may have sent the message?"_ Nerfoz asked.

"No, but I have some suspicions. I'll look into it. I have so many contacts nowadays, it'd be hard to say who may have tried to get a message to me. That said, I don't know too many outlaws, if this was even an outlaw. It may have simply been a Pokémon defending their home from intruders-" Delphox began to say before she was interrupted by a massive pink ball of light suddenly appearing next to a small white ball of light.

" _Guildmaster, please! Be careful with that!"_ another voice cried out pleadingly, causing Delphox and the others to flinch.

" _Friends! Friendly friends! I missed all of you-"_ the yell was cut off as the connection faded and the two orbs of light vanished.

"… _That was about what I expected from him."_ Nerfoz remarked after a moment. Delphox imagined the prince of the Frozen Kingdom hanging his head in his paws, shaking his head as well most likely.

" _If it wasn't for the fact that I've seen him in person do the impossible with my own eyes, I'd ask for him to be excluded from these weekly meetings."_ Scarlet said with a small sigh, though she sounded faintly amused if anything else.

"Wigglytuff is very well-respected Guildmaster, Queen Scarlet. I've fought alongside him myself!" Delphox protested halfheartedly, knowing that despite that Wigglytuff was a bit of an idiot at times. At others, he was immensely sharp-witted and had a knack for doing things most Pokémon couldn't even dream to do.

" _I'm aware. I just can't believe that buffoon sometimes."_ Scarlet muttered darkly.

" _Back to the topic at hand, please!"_ Nerfoz said rather testily, earning a giggle from Queen Scarlet.

" _My my, Prince Nerfoz. So high strung._ Relax _…Its only the death of hundreds of thousands of Pokémon in the sea that are disintegrating into nothingness before our very eyes. No need to be testy!"_ Scarlet chuckled in a tone that made Delphox clench her teeth. She like to think that she and Queen Scarlet were often on the same page, but making jokes about the dead just hours after a tragedy was going too far.

" _This is serious, Scarlet!"_ Nerfoz roared at the Queen.

" _How dare you!? Mocking the fallen like that!"_ Sorrus barked furiously.

" _Enough."_ A new voice said, cutting off the Prince and silencing him. The voice emphasized calmness and wisdom, which transferred into the massive green and purple ball of light that now floated in the center of the group, pulsating slightly.

 _"X…Xatu?"_ Scarlet questioned, surprise evident in her tone. Delphox remained quiet, but she was surprised as well by the appearance of the seer.

" _While you four sit there…Great evil has awakened. A familiar evil…An evil I have seen before, within the visions of the sun,"_ the old bird said to the other Pokémon.

" _A familiar evil? You know who did this!? Tell us!"_ Stoutland barked.

"Stoutland! Now you're out of order!" Delphox hissed at the old dog, who snarled in reply.

" _I said…enough."_ Xatu said once again, his voice completely neutral. Delphox wondered if he ever felt any kind of emotion at the age the old bird was at. She may have never even met him before, but Delphox held a great amount of respect for the legendary prophet from across the sea.

" _As I said before…this is a familiar evil. I sensed it myself, a short time ago. When a star fell towards our world and threatened to bring doom to us all, it grew weak and faded into the shadows…This evil has bided its time and gathered its strength…waiting for a new chance to strike. It has chosen now. The balance of nature has been upset once more. Small places within the world have become wastelands that no being can approach. And it has made its mark on the land of Varos by killing the Silver Ocean,"_ Xatu explained.

" _So someone or something…is purposefully making these Dead Zones? To what end? How are these even happening?"_ Stoutland asked Xatu.

" _Ah…That is a good question. I do not know."_ Xatu admitted.

"… _You don't know?"_ Scarlet asked very quietly.

" _No…I do not. This is something beyond me and my visions. I look to the sun, but see nothing that gives me insight. I do know…that this evil craves destruction. Death. And it is behind the increase in natural disasters as of late…and back then as well. I sense nothing but hatred and rage at the world from this pitiless soul."_

"I thought the meteor was the cause of that? The world being threatened when the natural disasters took place, I mean." Delphox asked Xatu.

" _It was…to a degree. This being has used several methods to sow chaos and destruction in this world. The meteor that was destroyed by Rayquaza was simply a means to an end, but not the end to the plan."_

" _How do you know all of this?"_ Nerfoz demanded, earning a small light chuckle from Xatu that sent horrible shivers down each of their spines.

" _Evil leaves traces…So small…but there. I see them…How they intertwine. The threads are there…simply connect them to see the truth…"_ Xatu whispered before his light faded and then vanished. The group remained silent, dwelling on the words of the seer.

" _So we're dealing with a vengeful psychic-type, eh?"_ Nerfoz muttered, breaking the quiet.

" _Seems like it,"_ Sorrus replied.

" _Not necessarily…I think we're dealing with something more. Something so much more than a Pokémon. If what he said was true, this being brought about the near-destruction of the world several years ago. No normal Pokémon could do that, at least not a normal kind of_ _Pokémon,_ _"_ Scarlet said thoughtfully.

"This requires study," Delphox interjected.

" _I agree with you, Delphox. But…I say we try tracking down some leads first. An investigation into Darkfall Cave. Having a Rescue Team we can trust scope out the Silver Ocean's outskirts for any clues. That may help us in our search for answers, and point us in the right direction."_ Sorrus said sagely, his voice low.

" _A single Pokémon couldn't possibly do all of this alone,"_ Nerfoz remarked quietly.

"I agree…One of the visions I had shortly before this meeting was one of a warrior battling a Lugia, from the dialogue exchanged. I sensed it was connected to the Silver Ocean incident, and that it was connected to a bigger threat out there," Delphox chimed in.

" _Your visions have been wrong before, Guildmaster,"_ Nerfoz pointed out.

"Yes…But I'm certain that these are the truth, and may point us in the direction we need." Delphox persisted.

" _Very well. I'll trust your judgement on this one. The lass knows what she's doing,"_ Sorrus murmured.

" _Delphox, look into your leads and let us know if you find anything at all. I'll be doing the same on my end,"_ Scarlet said to the Guildmaster.

"I will," Delphox replied.

" _Same with me. You lot will be the first to know if a lead comes up,"_ Sorrus grunted.

" _And me as well. Now, if we're done, I have to get going. Be safe, all of you,"_ Nerfoz said before his connection faded.

" _That bear never ceases to amuse me,"_ Scarlet giggled as her orb of light grew slightly.

" _You really shouldn't tease him so,"_ Sorrus said with a tired sigh.

" _I know I shouldn't, but its fun. That said, I do have to take my leave as well. You two keep an eye on things, and have your Apprentices do the same. Alright?"_ Scarlet said a little more seriously.

" _You better do the same."_ Sorrus said before his connection was cut, and his orb faded away.

" _Those two…what will we do with them, hmm?"_ Scarlet said with a mock-sigh, causing Delphox to smile despite herself.

"Eh, you get used to it. I take it you have to leave as well, or were you just trying to get Nerfoz to leave again?" Delphox asked the Queen.

" _No, I was being serious this time. I do have a Kingdom to run, after all. And you are probably busy yourself, Guildmaster. Do take care, and let me know if you need anything,"_ Scarlet said to Delphox.

"That I can do. The offer, of course, is the same for you, Your Majesty." Delphox said to the Queen, who hummed in response. The Guildmaster could never get a good read on Scarlet. She was older than all of them combined, and was immensely intelligent. But she was dangerous as well, so Delphox had to keep her on her good side. She was broken out of her musing by the Queen though.

" _And…Delphox?"_ Scarlet said to the Guildmaster, her tone becoming notably lighter. She wondered if she should reply to the wily queen or not and make like she hadn't heard her. But she supposed it was too late for that. She decided to take the plunge.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

" _Give Feren my regards, and tell him that I'd like to see him again sometime,"_ Scarlet said before severing her the link, causing Delphox to blink several times before she severed her own link to the Communication Orb.

"I didn't know they were such good friends-Wait, no. I can't get distracted…I have to inform the others. This…I'll have to think about this." Delphox whispered to herself, lowering her head. The flames before her died down to a low flicker as she closed her eyes, thinking of just how to break the news to her Apprentices.

"Before that though…" Delphox's eyes opened, glowing bright blue as her mind reached outwards.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Searing hot flames swirled around a darkened cave as three blurs of raging fire rushed a massive Gyrados, who roared in pain as the three flames assaulted it at once. The serpent roared in pain before it shut its eyes tight for a few brief moments, slowly swaying in the water as it tried not to succumb to the wounds it had taken so far as it opened its eyes once more. One of the flames landed on the ground before shooting into the air towards the head of the beast. The fiery aura around the Pokémon then exploded and dissipated, revealing a Typhlosion with its fist drawn back, sparking wildly with deadly electricity. The Gyrados's eyes widened before the fist connected with its snout, knocking the beast out completely and sending its head crashing onto the stone floor of the cave, with most of its body in the water.

The Typhlosion landed on the ground, panting slightly, but grinning nevertheless. He then felt a familiar presence around him, causing him to glance around the dark cave for a moment before a voice spoke to him.

" _Cinder?"_

"… _Guildmaster Delphox?"_ the Typlhosion replied slowly, thinking his reply.

" _Yes, its me. Are you and Team Inferno busy?"_ the voice said quietly. He noted that the Guildmaster was being very formal with him, as if unsure how to talk to him.

" _No, we're wrapping up a mission now. Why, did something happen?"_ Cinder asked, a hint of worry seeping into his 'voice.'

" _Yes. If you can, please make your way to Emerald City as soon as possible. There's…been an incident. I can't tell you the specifics now, but I could use some help over the next few weeks, if it's possible."_ Delphox said rather tiredly. Cinder straightened up at that and looked to the two other flames in the room that had materialized into Pokémon, both looking at him expectantly.

" _We'll be there soon. Two days, at least."_ Cinder said to Delphox, who sighed.

" _I'll explain everything then. Please be safe,"_ Delphox said before her presence faded. Cinder looked to his two teammates and said, "Looks like we'll be turning this one into Captain Firefang. Are you two up for a trip to Emerald City to help out an old friend?" Two nods answered him, and with that Cinder teleported the Gyrados outlaw to the entrance of the Dungeon.

" _I don't know what's going on…But I'm not letting you go through this alone. Not like last time, Delphox."_ Cinder thought as he walked towards the exit of the dungeon, his comrades close behind.

* * *

Later:

Crossroads:

* * *

"What a haul!" Spark cheered as their client trudged away, holding bag of Gummi's and the small amount of coins they had in his small paws. Turns out the Quagsire had a small stash of them and was fairly overzealous when it came to rewarding the rookies, who deposited the Gummi's in storage save for a Red Gummi and a Yellow Gummi.

"When you eat a Gummi that matches your typing, it can give you a massive boost in IQ. It can even make you stronger or faster!" Spark said as he looked down at the Yellow Gummi in his hands with hungry look.

"Spark, you have problems." Riley remarked as he lifted the Gummi to his mouth and took a bite. Riley's eyes widened as flavor exploded into his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever had in his life! It was both sweet and spicy at the same time, but that was exactly the kind of thing Riley liked. The Chimchar stuffed the rest of the Gummi in his mouth while Spark snickered behind his back.

"I told you they were-Hey, that's mine!" Spark yelped as Riley tried to swipe his Yellow Gummi away from him.

"More! I want more!" Riley demanded with a wide grin on his face. Spark smirked and raced towards the Guild, so Riley had to sprint after him. By the time he caught up, Spark was swallowing the Gummi with a joyous look on his face.

"You suck."

"You're a glutton."

"Don't tempt me with something so good and then deny me more! That's evil!"

"Well, then I probably shouldn't tell you that there's a Café in town that makes special drinks out of Apples, Berries, and Gummi's. And they're all supposed to be really tasty," Spark said before Riley grabbed Spark and shook him back and forth.

"Why would you even say that to me!?" Riley yelled before he felt an electrical surge rush through him, causing him to yell out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Most Pokémon act a bit weird after eating a Gummi they really like. I forgot that you might act react a bit worse, since you're technically human." Spark said with a nervous laugh.

"That…hurt…" Riley grunted as he got to his feet.

"Sorry Riley. Had to snap you out if it. Here, take an Oran Berry," Spark said as he handed Riley a blue berry, which he ate without looking at Spark. The duo made their way to the Guild, where Spark kept shooting Riley glances, wondering if he was mad that he had shocked him. Spark then felt a hand smack him lightly in the back of the head and Riley smirked at him, and he knew that they were still cool.

Team Horizon made their way into the Guild and chatted with the crew until dinner was ready. As they walked into the Dining Hall though, they noticed that only Feren was there and that the Guildmaster was absent.

"The Guildmaster is unable to join us for dinner tonight. She does ask, however, that you all enjoy your meal without her and to report to the Courtyard for a special briefing." Feren said before waving a paw at the Apprentices, signaling for the meal to begin.

"I wonder what the announcement is?" Ares said in a curious tone as Delilah doled out fruits for everyone for dinner.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll find out soon enough," Snow said as she picked up an apple and bit down into it.

"I'm just glad to be here. I had to take the long way home, after going around a big old forest fire. The thing was massive!" Atlas exclaimed.

"You didn't try to help?" Riley asked, suprised.

"Me…uh, me and fire don't get along too well." Atlas replied sheepishly.

"At least you didn't get caught in the storm. All that rain and lightning? That absolutely put a damper on my day," Ares chirped as he snapped up a small berry.

"Seems like every day there's just more and more of these natural disasters cropping up. When will things just calm down?" Jet remarked lightly, earning some laughs from the others. The Pokémon continued eating with gusto, famished after a long day of exploring.

Feren, however, didn't touch his food at all. Instead he stared into space with a troubled expression on his face that he hid behind a blank look when he noticed someone looking at him.

Eventually dinner was finished and the Pokémon slowly made their way to the large stone stage in the Courtyard. Delphox stood at the top of the stage, looking down at the Pokémon assembled before her. Her expression was a somber one, and Riley felt a cold feeling crawl down his spine for some reason.

"Apprentices of the Delphox Guild…I've brought you here this evening, because there has been news just off of the south-western coasts of Varos. I will warn you now…this may not be easy to hear," Delphox warned the Apprentices, who remained silent, but the message was clear in their eyes. They were ready for whatever she had to tell them. The respected and looked up to her, and for that they would always take what she said seriously. Her word meant the world to them.

"We have received reports earlier today that a massive Dead Zone has appeared off of the Silver Coast...An enormous section of the world's ocean was consumed in it, killing everything that was within its boundaries at the time. The entirety of the Silver Ocean is now lost to us," Delphox said to the Apprentices, who looked up at the Guildmaster in surprise and revulsion.

"A Dead Zone? In the ocean!? How is that possible!?" Atlas yelled out, a note of genuine fear in his voice for the first time since Riley and Spark had known him.

"How…how many were caught in the Dead Zone, Guildmaster?" Spark asked after a long pause. Delphox closed her eyes and muttered something inaudible before she answered in a louder voice.

"We have no idea how many Pokémon were ensnared by the Dead Zone's terrible grasp, but the numbers we've heard estimate the number to be somewhere…in the hundreds of thousands…if not millions of Pokémon." Delphox said to the Guild Apprentices, who felt a collective wave of horror rush through them.

"No way…that…" Atlas trailed off, sounding utterly horrified.

"So many…all gone…" Snow whispered as her body shook. She wrapped her arms around her body, her eyes shut tight in terror.

"By Arceus…" Jet said in a low voice. It seemed like each one of the Apprentices had similar expressions of horror and shock, and it was obvious the news had hit them hard.

Jet was staring at Delphox, as if hoping this was some kind of sick joke. Ares ruffled his feathers, shaking his head in dismay. Eon simply stared at the Guildmaster, his eyes utterly blank. Delilah looked both angry and upset, but didn't know how to express herself without yelling in fury. Atlas was staring down at the ground, trying to probably wrap his head around the idea of that many Pokémon being gone. Grave simply closed his eyes, his normally cheerfully grin contorted into a scowl of displeasure, as if he was formulating a plan to make whoever or whatever did this pay dearly.

Riley and Spark simply looked at each other, at a loss for words for the sheer amount of shock and disgust going through their minds. The young Pikachu was the first to speak out of the Apprentices.

"How…could something like this happen?" Spark asked, his voice a croak of shock and dismay.

Riley shuddered and tried to picture all of those Pokémon dead, lying belly up in the ocean as it became utterly lifeless. He had a vivid imagination, so the image he created was horrible beyond description. He was snapped out of his musing by Feren speaking up.

"Authorities are investigating the matter, but are obviously unsure of where to even begin. All attempts to deduce the origins of the Dead Zones have been met with little luck…and on top of that, the Pokémon have disintegrated into thin air, leaving nothing behind." Feren said with a growl in his voice.

" _Nothing?"_ Eon questioned.

"Nothing at all. As if they never existed in the first place." Delphox replied to the Espurr, who blinked in response, as if unsure what to say to that.

"However, I have gotten word within the past hour that they were able to find an injured Pokémon on the shore close to the end of the Dead Zone who could help shed some light on what exactly happened. Unfortunately, the Pokémon seems to be in a coma and may not awaken for some time. It appears it was caught in the Dead Zone and managed to somehow escape it in time," Delphox continued.

" _Who knows what insight they may have on what happened. It is imperative that this witness be revived as soon as possible,"_ Eon said to Delphox.

"It may be some time before they recover, Eon. Most Pokémon have been destroyed from the effects of being in a Dead Zone, while this one survived. We should just be thankful there's at least one Pokémon caught in the disaster that managed to get out alive," Grave said sagely, earning a few nods.

"It's in times like this that the work we do here at the Delphox Guild is most important. We can never give up hope that things will get better," Delphox said, drawing the attention of the Apprentices back to her.

"During dark times such as these, Pokémon look to the Exploration and Rescue Teams for help. While the natural disasters rage on and the Dead Zones spread, we must stand strong so that others will not lose hope," Delphox said as she looked upon her Apprentices, gazing down at them with her voice filled with conviction.

"Never waver before the storm that is coming. With the fall of the Silver Ocean, things seem to look grim. But we must remain steadfast and strong." Feren added.

"Feren is right. We cannot give up hope in times like these. I recall a similar period of time on the continent of Eras, where the Time Gears of Lord Dialga were stolen. During that time of turmoil, heroes arose from the Wigglytuff Guild and helped save the world from ruin. I believe that you all are capable of such feats as well. Maybe, in time, some of you will help end this crisis." Delphox said, a small smile on her face. The Apprentices of the Guild looked to the Guildmaster with awe for a moment before she closed her eyes.

"I have seen many things, in my scrying of the future. Outcomes that may come to be, and future's that could all happen. In time, I believe that we will discover the truth behind the mystery of the Dead Zones, one way or another." Delphox said as she opened her eyes once more.

"For now, I ask that you carry on as usual. Investigate the Dead Zones at your own initiative and report any findings to me or Feren, or Captain Firefang. No matter how bad this gets, we must continue to be strong for everyone else," Delphox continued.

"Word of this disaster is being sent to the other Guilds on the other continents as well, so that that with our combined efforts, it can be stopped. This is hardly the first Dead Zone to appear, it is however the largest one to show up. " Feren added.

"As a result of my scrying, I've sent messages to some of my friends across the world. Team Inferno and Team Charm are already on their way to Emerald City to assist me in my efforts to learn more about this threat." Delphox said to the Apprentices, who began talking amongst themselves excitedly.

"Team Charm!? THE Team Charm?" Delilah gushed, grinning with excitement.

"I've always wanted to meet them. I heard they're super pretty," Atlas said with a dreamy expression as Ares flew behind him and twacked him with his wing.

"Unfortunately, Team Charm will take some time to get here. They were…busy with a project, and are preoccupied with this." Delphox added after a moment.

"The draw of the treasures in the Frozen Kingdom were too great for them." Feren muttered just loud enough for Riley to catch.

"That said, they're not likely to come here for some time, as they're busy with their own projects and looking into leads on the Dead Zones at their own initiative. Team Inferno, on the other hand, should be here in a few days." Delphox remarked, the smallest of smiles on her face as she said this. She'd be relieved when they got here. More Pokémon she trusted to help keep an eye on things would help lift some of the stress she was under right now. Plus, she missed her old friends and was looking forward to catching up with them.

"As I said before, you all should do the same and report anything you find out to me, Feren, or Captain Firefang. I have faith in all of you." Delphox said to the Apprentices, who nodded as one.

"We'll find out why those Dead Zones are appearing and stop them!" Delilah yelled out, doing a fist pump.

" _Absolutely. No more innocents will perish from them,"_ Eon added as his eyes flashed green for a moment before reverting to their normal color. Riley knew he hadn't been seeing things this time.

"We'll help too! Right Riley?" Spark asked his partner, who glanced over at him and nodded grimly. They'd figure something out…anything to help this situation from getting any worse. The group of Apprentices felt the inspiration of Delphox flow through them, and their resolve to continue working harder become stronger than ever.

"You all are dismissed!"

The Apprentices scattered at the word of the Guildmaster, and began chatting amongst one another quickly. Spark and Riley mostly listened as the Apprentices talked about ideas about what they could do to help curb the threat of the Dead Zones and the natural disasters that were growing once more. Riley himself wondered what was causing all of this, and cursed himself for not being able to somehow help more.

* * *

Later that Evening:

* * *

Riley starred up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep but failing. He had his eyes closed, but his mind was racing. He had said goodnight to Spark what seemed like hours ago, but his thoughts kept him awake.

The natural disaster epidemic that had befallen the world many years ago was now happening once again, and on top of that huge amounts of the world were dying. Dead Zones were now appearing that destroyed all life inside of them…one of them had finally appeared on Varos. Consuming an entire section of the world's ocean…

What could be done? What could he do…?

Maybe if he knew a bit more about himself…Maybe he'd know then.

"Are you still awake, Riley?" Spark said quietly, causing Riley to look over at his partner. Spark was staring at the ceiling with his eyes open as well.

"Yeah…I'm still up." Riley murmured as he pushed himself up off of his straw bed.

"I just…I just can't believe it, Riley. All of those Pokémon…All gone, just like that," Spark said quietly, his voice a near-whisper.

"No wonder Delphox had such a bad feeling…Feren mentioned it the other day. She must have sensed something like this would happen. She's part-psychic after all, right?" Riley said to Spark, who nodded a little in reply.

"Riley, all of this happened before! First the weather starts going crazy. And then, Mystery Dungeons begin to spread like wildfire…But the Dead Zones? One being here, on Varos? I…I don't know what to think. I'm…I'm scared, Riley." Spark admitted as he closed his eyes.

Riley got into a sitting position and said, "Well, that's natural, Spark. I mean…This is something to be rightfully scared of."

"Really?" Spark said to Riley as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm kinda scared too, Spark," Riley admitted after a pause. It surprised him, but he truly was frightened by the events occurring. Mainly because there were Pokémon out there suffering from a very real threat to them, and there was nothing he could do. The helplessness of the situation was the worst part of it. Spark sat up as well and looked at Riley in disbelief for a few moments before Riley spoke again.

"The thing is though…We've still got to keep going. Keep fighting. It's like Delphox and Feren said…We've got to try and figure out what's going on and not give up…ugh…" Riley sighed.

"What is it?"

"It sounds so cheesy to me, but they're right. We can't keep thinking about how horrible that Dead Zone disaster is. Only what we can do to help stop them," Riley continued, his voice gaining a hard note that Spark recognized as determination.

"You're right, Riley. I guess…Even if we're scared, we can still do something to help. I wonder if that's what courage is…acting despite the fear inside of your heart," Spark said quietly.

"That's exactly it, Spark. Courage is the kind of thing that a lot of people-erm, Pokémon, don't know that they have until they use it. Sure, you can be brave and have courage, but you can be an absolute chicken and have courage too," Riley said to Spark, who seemed to be tearing up at his words.

"R-really?" Spark said as he looked away.

"Yeah. You've got courage, Spark. You still find a way to explore and help Pokémon despite being so scared. That's what having courage is all about," Riley said to Spark, who Riley figured was probably crying to himself. He knew his partner had some bad confidence issues, so he betted hearing something like this would get to him. He felt bad for it, in a way, but he kinda hoped the words would make Spark think a bit.

"We should get some sleep…Goodnight Spark," Riley said as he laid back down on his straw bed.

"Goodnight Riley…" Spark said as he slowly laid back down, wiping his wet eyes. He couldn't help but think had Riley's words mirrored that of his parents, and how much he missed the both of them right now. Spark remained awake for a time, thinking about everything that had happened over the course of the day. Delphox's announcement, Riley's words on courage, and then…remembering what his parents had told him, all those years ago before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Ren jerked awake and got to his feet, his body tense and ready for a fight. His body then seized up in pain and he fell to his knees, kneeling on a cobblestone floor. The battered Bisharp fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, shutting his eyes tightly as agony rippled through him. He slowly opened his eyes and took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself.

"Where…" Ren hissed before he saw a familiar shape in the shadows, watching him with a smile as he forced himself up off of the floor. A massive wolf chuckled at him before Ren sighed in relief and fell back to the ground, shaking in pain as he tried to push himself to his feet.

"You were out for some time. Lugia did a number on you, didn't it?" Volk the Zoroark asked in a low voice.

"Shove off, Volk. I handled it…That said, Lugia isn't the only Guardian on this continent. No…There's a few more of them left that need to be dealt with. Strong ones, too. Those Blessed Sanctums are guarded and hidden well," Ren muttered as he looked down at his arm, which was still badly chipped. He had overdone it, but at the end of the day, the job was completed and that was all that mattered.

"You'll be out of action for a little while, even after we finish getting you healed. Luckily, we've got a few of the others out searching for the other Sanctums as well," Volk replied with a smile on his face, his razor sharp teeth showing for a moment while Ren nodded slowly.

"I'd still rather be out there myself. Especially if that pain in the neck isn't here. He was back on the Wind Continent last we checked, right?" Ren asked Volk. The Zoroark nodded in reply.

"Your _partner_ ," Volk said the word in an amused way that made Ren narrow his eyes in annoyance, "is off looking into other leads and working on recruitment to the cause. Not that you bother to keep up with him. The Brotherhood of Decay can't function on just a few key Pokémon. The more we have on our side, the better. The Boss agrees, you know." Volk remarked lightly as he watched Ren get to his knees, his face contorted with effort.

"I know…I just think my partner is an _idiot_." Ren muttered as he forced himself to his feet.

"Oh, I don't disagree with you. But he's good. Better than me, and just as good as you." Volk chuckled.

"Well, he's out of our way for a while, so don't even bring him up."

"I'm surprised you can work together with anyone at all, Ren. Not after what happened at the Icicle Cataco-" Volk began to say before he felt something collide with him and send him to the ground, blood gushing from a massive slash against his furry chest. He looked up at his attacker, only to see Ren pointing his hand down at Volk, who starred up at the Bisharp in surprise as an expression of horrible rage was etched on the face on the Bisharp warrior. He hadn't even seen him move to attack him.

"Never… _ever_ mention the name of that place! If you do…I _will_ kill you, Volk." Ren hissed with raw fury in his voice. Volk nodded slowly, and with that Ren exited the room with a snarl. Volk fell back onto the ground with a grunt of pain, reaching into his bag and eating an Oran Berry to recover from the slash he had received. A few moments later, he was getting to his feet with a wince.

"Some wounds just run too deep, I suppose," Volk murmured to himself before shuffling out of the room deep in thought, wondering what else lay in wait for him and his comrades.

* * *

 _So that's another chapter all wrapped up ladies and gentlemen. Tons of plot heavy stuff came out this time around, so let me know how you feel about it in the review section below._

 _Also, this chapter, I decided to introduce a little thing I'm gonna do every now and then. Mainly just small surveys to see what you all think about certain things related to Pokémon, especially since none of my friends play the Mystery Dungeon series._

 _So here's my question for the day. Out of all of the Mystery Dungeons you personally have played through (by which I mean the dungeons themselves not the games), which was your favorite one?_

 _Mine, of course, was Brine Cave. It was an excellent and challenging Dungeon with amazing music. Plus, the story wraps up some nice points here, so there's that too._

 _Anyway, make sure to review in the section below. A new chapter should be up fairly quickly, since it's nearly done anyway. I MEAN IT THIS TIME._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	14. Bonding Exercise

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Guess what?_

 _Update time!_

 _Oh yeah, and I'm doing a new Call of Duty prequel-sequel zombies fic called "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows." Give it a look at if you're feeling up to it. If you do though, please show your support with a favorite, follow, or even a review!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed the original chapter 13 for this fic, which included Lord rage quit and Ways. No one reviewed last chapter, so we'll roll onto the next one and hopefully get some love this time around as well._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Bonding Exercise_

* * *

"Where am I?"

Riley stood in a glade surrounded on all sides by a beautiful forest of sorts. Flowers of all shapes and sizes bloomed around him in the shimmering morning light as birds quietly chirped around him. Several caves opening up into crystal-filled caverns were to his right and left while snowy mountains lay in the distance, serene and quiet. Truly a beautiful sight in every direction that Riley admired for a time, though he was still confused by why he was here and why it felt so…real. He then saw one of the flowers in front of him glow white in front of him. And then he heard a voice, so faint in his mind that it felt like a whisper in the wind.

 _Help…_

"Wait, what?" Riley asked, addressing the flower, which slowly glowed brighter. The light formed into an orb that slowly floated in front of him.

 _Please…help me. Help…us._

"What's the matter? Who are you?" Riley asked before he began to feel his strength fade away from him. He fell onto his back as the orb floated above him. He felt so tired…

… _Sleep…in time you'll understand, Riley…_

* * *

Riley's eyes snapped open, catching Grave as he floated above Spark to deliver his morning wake-up scream. Grave noticed that Riley was now awake, but he simply grinned before he took an (unneeded) breath of air and let out a horrible scream that woke up Spark and just made Riley flinch.

"Good morning." Riley said as Spark held his ears in pain.

"Good morning. Ugh…How'd you sleep?" Spark asked Riley, who frowned.

" _Should I tell him about my weird dream?"_ Riley briefly wondered before deciding against it. It was probably just a dream. Riley and Spark made their way out of their gloomy room and to the courtyard, where Delphox gave the morning announcement, also explaining that the extra security she had around the Guild would be leaving tomorrow, now that the wards to the castle had been strengthened to her liking. After the ending cheer, Team Horizon made their way into Emerald City, where the atmosphere was subdued.

"Looks like word has spread about the Dead Zone in the Silver Ocean…" Riley muttered as he saw Marcus the Dojo-Master speaking to Snoofy from Team Sniff, both of whom looked very troubled.

"Its scary, Riley…An entire ocean becoming a huge graveyard…All of those Pokémon, all dead." Spark said quietly.

"Hey. Remember what Delphox said? We can't let this get us down. We've got to keep going. We can't get discouraged, otherwise other Pokémon will get discouraged. Alright?" Riley said bracingly to his partner, who smiled a little at him.

"Yeah…You're right. Let's go see the Kecleon Brothers and see what they have today." Spark said to Riley, and with that the two Pokémon made their way to the shop. As the approached, they saw a rather rude Pokémon yelling at the storekeepers.

"What do ya mean 'we're outta Pecha Berries'!?" a large brown and black reptile Pokémon standing on two legs growled at the green Kecleon brother, who took a step back.

"T-team Whirlwind bought our entire supply for the week. We won't be getting another shipment in for two days." Kecleon replied before the reptile slammed his claws on the counter.

"Grr…FINE! Reserve five of the things for me the second you get 'em!" the Pokémon snarled before he caught sight of Riley and Spark out of the corner of his eye. The Pokémon turned and let out a growl, clenching his claws.

"You two wanna get involved?" the Pokémon growled as it took a step forward. Spark shook his head while Riley starred the Pokémon down. The brown and black reptile turned back to the Kecleon brothers and said, "Remember. Those berries, or else the Boss will have words with you."

"Of course, Mister Grit." Kecleon said quietly, bowing with his brother as the Pokémon walked away. As he did so, a small black bird flew down on the reptile's shoulders.

"Any trouble, darling?" the bird chirped.

"It'll be a few days, but- OI! Scram!" Grit snapped at Team Horizon, causing Spark to freeze in horror. Riley glared at the Pokémon in reply, but pulled Spark by the two Pokémon ahead of them and to the Kecleon Brothers stand. The unfriendly duo walked off, leaving Spark and Riley with the store owners.

"Those two…ruffians the both of them," the purple Kecleon muttered, shaking his head.

"Who were they?" Riley asked.

"Explorers, I think. They're new to this city, though, and don't understand that we regularly have Rescue and Exploration Teams buy out supplies like what happened today. Ah well…" the green Kecleon said with a shrug.

"You two boys should be careful. After what happened yesterday, with that Dead Zone…things are getting unsafe. And with unfriendly sorts like them around…" the purple Kecleon trailed off, sighing quietly. Both brothers remained quiet before they both smiled widely and said in their usually cheerful tone, "~But enough of that, how can we help you both today?~"

Riley and Spark bought some Oran Berries to replenish their stock and began making their way to the bank and to the storage. On their way out of the city, they caught sight of the utterly massive storm out in the distance.

"That's…a big storm." Riley said as he took in the dark clouds in the distance. Nothing good would come of that kind of weather.

"Well, we'll have cover in the Mystery Dungeon we have to go to today. Maybe we'll get lucky." Spark offered half-heartedly. Riley shook his head slightly in reply, but adjusted the Treasure Bag on his shoulders and began heading towards the crossroads and out to their job assignment.

* * *

Later:

Departure Way:

* * *

Ares chirped in annoyance as he settled himself on Snow's head, ruffling his soaking wet feathers in dismay. He starred up at the black clouds rolling towards them, and knew they had but a few minutes before they were consumed in a huge thunderstorm, a mixture of black and grey above them combined into a mass of angry clouds that continued to drop a gentle shower on them regardless.

"Come on, Snow! This rain is-" Ares had time to say before Snow snapped, "Then fly back to the Guild! No one's stopping you!"

"And leave you alone in the rain?" Ares twittered in surprise, though he began laughing afterwards. Snow shook her head, but felt a rush of gratitude towards the bird for not leaving her alone in the rain, even if he could've been out of it an hour ago if he wanted too. She increased her pace in time to see two familiar figures appear in their line of sight. Team Horizon.

" _Stupid rookies…just kids, nothing more. They have no idea…they probably think all of this is some kind of game or something."_ Snow thought bitterly as she increased her pace, her scowl worsening as she trudged through the muddy path.

"Heya rookies!" Ares chirped, causing Snow to wince inwardly. She'd just keep quiet and let her friend do the talking.

The Chimchar and Pikachu looked back, looking rather pleased to see their fellow Apprentices, and slowed down enough for Snow and Ares to catch up. The four of them began quickly running towards the Guild.

"So, how'd your mission go?" Ares asked Spark.

"Pretty well! We had to track down a bag of Blast Seeds inside a cave not too far from here. It was a pretty easy mission, but the Dungeon was long. 14 floors, and not much happening on them either. It was somewhat boring," Spark admitted.

"You'll get those sometimes. We had a mission out by the Great River today, rounding up three B-Rank baddies. Not a very challenging day for us either, really." Ares replied as the Crossroads came into sight. The group quickly made their way to the Guild from there, escaping the rain just as it came down harder.

"Delilah should be nearly done with dinner. Let's go wait in the Courtyard and dry off," Ares chirped as he flew through the large door ahead of them, which had opened up as they approached. The four Apprentices made their way into the courtyard, where they saw Feren sparring with Jet.

"Faster!" Feren barked at the Buizel as he crashed onto the ground, wincing in pain as Feren padded over to him. Jet grunted before opening his mouth and firing a stream of steaming hot water towards Feren. The Furfrou held his ground and threw up a Protect shield to block the attack and cause the hot water to harmlessly pass around him.

"Good move, using Protect to block Scald. Even a glancing blow from that would leave you with a nasty burn," Ares remarked as Jet stopped the attack and shot forward on a pillar of water as Feren's shield vanished. Feren leapt to the side to dodge the attack and opened his mouth wide, a familiar ball of black energy forming in his maw before firing towards Jet. The Buizel quickly backed away from the attack, swiftly dodging a crisscrossing beam of purple and black energy and landed on the ground a short distance away, but Feren quickly charged forward and slammed his head into the chest of the Buizel, sending him to the ground dazed.

"Woo! Go Feren!" Atlas cheered with Eon on the sidelines. The Furfrou cast a glance in the direction of the arriving Apprentices before he turned to Jet.

"Work on dodging. Your speed's improved, but only just a little." Feren said to Jet. The Buizel simply nodded in reply, and with that Feren then padded off in the other direction and left Jet to tend to his wounds.

"Looks like you had another session with Feren. How'd that go?" Snow quietly asked Jet, who shrugged.

"Old dog's got plenty of tricks. I'll be doing some private training tomorrow to see if I can practice my evasive skills. Maybe train at the Dojo or something," Jet shrugged, rubbing his chest.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked Jet, who smirked despite himself.

"I'm fine. Besides, Delilah always makes sure to throw in a few Oran berries into the grub come dinner time. I'll be fine after a good meal," Jet replied with a wince.

"Speaking of…" Ares said with a smile as he watched Delilah walk out of Mess Hall entrance.

"HEY! DINNER'S READY FOLKS!" Delilah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CHOW TIME!" the Pokémon cheered as they headed towards the Mess Hall. Riley couldn't help but grin at sight of the small piles of fresh fruit on the plates on the table, and looked towards Delilah the Mawile, the Guild's Chef for a moment as everyone took their place at the table.

"You're an awesome Chef, Delilah! Thanks for the food!" Riley laughed, earning an odd look from the Mawile, as though trying to decide how to take that. She nodded after a moment and muttered a very small thanks before she walked over to her seat at the table and began eating.

"She doesn't know how to accept compliments. She's always been like that," Jet said with a small eye roll as he grabbed an apple and sank his teeth into it. Riley shrugged and followed suit, and enjoyed the food immensely. The group chatted about various topics, from fighting stories to what they planned to do the next day to telling jokes. Spark laughed as Ares and Snow got into an argument about the pros and cons of throwing items, and whether or not it'd be better to use the space they take up for other stuff. The sound of the storm finally hitting the city was faintly audible through the thick and well-protected walls of the castle, creating a rather soothing background noise that made Riley smile slightly as he zoned out of the conversation Spark had started with Atlas.

Despite the fact that he and Spark had only been there a short time, Riley felt comfortable with the Pokémon here. They were mostly friendly and helpful, and looked out for him and Spark. He was glad to be here, and was glad that he had been sent here of all places in the world.

Speaking of Spark, all he had done was look out for Riley and help him figure out how the world around him worked. He was a very loyal friend to him, and Riley felt bad that he couldn't be a better friend and teammate to Spark in return. Riley silently promised to work harder on that, and be a better leader for the Exploration Team they had formed as well.

" _I wonder if I left any friends behind…when I became a Pokémon?"_ Riley wondered as he picked up an apple, weighing it in his hands before it suddenly began glowing light blue and was lifted from his grasp. The apple floated towards Eon for a moment before it shot towards Atlas, who blinked as the apple conked him in the forehead. Silence enveloped the table for a moment before a grin appeared on Atlas's face.

"Do you want to go, Eon!? BECAUSE I'M READY TO GO!" Atlas yelled enthusiastically, getting up and getting into a fighting stance. Eon remained silent, but Riley thought he could see the Espurr's normally straight-lined mouth twitch for a moment, almost into a smirk.

"Take it to the courtyard, please," Delphox chided the Apprentices, trying not to laugh. Feren simply shook his head, unamused but accepting that this had to happen.

"ITS ON!"

" _I suppose so. Come, Atlas,"_ Eon said as he got up from his chair and slowly walked behind Atlas as he jogged to the Courtyard.

"Dinner and a show? Only here at the Delphox Guild!" Delilah laughed as she ran after the two Apprentices. The remaining Apprentices looked at Delphox and Feren, who looked amused and irritated respectively.

"Well, I think those two deserve an audience." Delphox said as she got to her feet. The remaining Pokémon scrambled out of the Dining Hall and made their way to the courtyard. Eon and Atlas were standing about thirty yards apart, starring down one another. Atlas grinned widely as he caught sight of the others coming to watch.

"Go Eon! Beat that bug!" Snow yelled out as the group crowded together to watch the two Apprentices fight, a rare grin on her face. The Espurr's head turned in her direction for a moment before he looked back at Atlas.

"100 Poké on Atlas," Grave suddenly spoke up, a smirk on his face.

"I'll take you up on that," Ares replied. The two Pokémon shook wings/hands on it as the others began to intently pay attention to the brawl.

" _Atlas, you may have the opening move,"_ Eon projected out with his mind to everyone.

"You've got it, little buddy!" Atlas yelled out as he buzzed his wings frantically, shooting forward in a great rush of speed as a trail of white energy flowed behind him.

"You two are about to see something the likes of which you've never seen before," Feren said quietly to Riley and Spark, who were both confused before Feren pointed at Eon with his paws and said in a low voice, "Look."

Eon closed his purple eyes as Atlas sped towards him, yet when they opened once again, Eon's eyes had changed. They were now bright green, and Eon's expressionless face transformed into a confident expression not unlike that of the one Atlas had. It looked as though he were a totally different Pokémon!

"Whoa…is that the same Eon?" Riley asked Feren in a low voice. Eon's green eyes glowed bright white, and a wicked flash of light was unleashed into the face of Atlas, who was thrown off course and missed Eon completely. Atlas righted himself and landed on his two feet, blinking furiously. He then turned around and let out a yell, lunging forward and charging towards Eon with a bright green glowing horn.

Eon easily dodged the move as his eyes glowed bright blue, flinging Atlas across the courtyard. The Heracross yelled out as he slammed into the ground again and again, but he got to his feet each time.

"Eon is…special. He has two sides to him. One is quiet, thoughtful, and intellectual. The other is a Pokémon that is confident, expressive and determined. He can go from one to the other whenever he needs to, though his other self seems to only come out when he has to battle, or when he is feeling particularly emotional. He isn't sure how or why this happens to him, and neither are we." Feren explained Atlas was hit with another Flash attack, making him stumble forward.

Atlas managed to make out the form of Eon through the blurriness of his vision and flew towards him, aiming a Brick Break at the psychic cat-like Pokémon. Eon's body suddenly blurred for a moment before a dozen copies of the Apprentice appeared around the Heracross.

" _Are you ready for defeat, Atlas?"_ Eon asked with a dark smile on his face before his eyes glowed bright blue. Atlas seized up and let out a yell before he was sent flying away and crashing onto the ground. Atlas rose once more, smiling widely.

"Heh. You wish, little guy. BRING IT!" Atlas yelled as the illusions of Eon surrounding Atlas nodded in unison. A small blue orb of light appeared in Eon's hands for a moment before a massive beam of light blue electricity surged forward and hit Atlas directly in the chest, sending him to the ground once more. Atlas rose to his feet, albeit shakily, and grinned widely.

"Wow, Eon knows Charge Beam and Double Team?" Spark said in surprise.

" _Atlas, you as always, never fail to impress."_ Eon sad smoothly as his eyes glowed once more. Atlas seized up for a moment, yelling out in pain before letting out an almighty yell and flinging his arms out.

"He disrupted the attack through sheer strength. Not many fighting-types are able to do such a thing. A testament to Atlas' hard work at the Guild." Feren stated as the Apprentices watched on in awe. One of the copies of Eon took a step back in surprise, and it was the one opening Atlas needed.

The Heracross kicked off of the ground towards the real Eon, using Aerial Ace once more to speed towards the Espurr before lowering his horn, which glowed bright green. Eon began charging up another blue ball of energy, but not before the Heracross slammed his horn into the other Apprentice, causing Eon's green eyes to widen in pain before he was sent flying through the air and crashing down forty feet away. Eon remained still as Atlas landed on the ground, still in a fighting stance. Delphox waited a few moments, but saw that Eon was laying still with his eyes closed and wouldn't be getting back up.

"The battle is now over! The winner is Atlas!" Delphox proclaimed as the Heracross walked over to Eon and checked up on him. Eon stirred feebly for a moment before he lost consciousness.

"Get him to his room and make sure he gets an Oran Berry. Let him sleep it off," Feren told Atlas, who nodded and picked up the Espurr gingerly in his hands before quickly running out of the courtyard.

"That was so awesome!" Delilah yelled out suddenly.

"You're telling me! Did you see Eon out there? He's full of surprises," Riley laughed as Delilah grinned at him.

"That just goes to show you how great this Guild is, am I right Guildmaster?" Delilah asked Delphox, who nodded in reply.

"Both of them were excellent out there. Eon has improved immensely, and Atlas once again has impressed all of us with his sheer strength," Delphox said with a smile on her face.

"Every one of you should strive to do like they do. Push yourself to your limits, excel however you can, and endeavor to improve every day. Now, on that note, I believe we should all head to bed for an early rise in the morning." Delphox said to her Apprentices, who all nodded. Delphox then turned around and headed back towards her Chambers, and the Apprentices began to slowly make their way to their own rooms, with a few yawns and goodnights being exchanged.

As Riley laid down on his straw bed, he thought of the past few days events and of the strange dream he had last night. He wondered whether or not he would have another one tonight.

"Well, we've got a long day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep so we can keep up the good work we've been doing." Spark said as he made himself comfortable on his bed.

"Yeah…Goodnight Spark."

"Goodnight Riley."

"Sorry folks, not this time."

Riley and Spark both shot up out of their beds in surprise as Grave phased through the floor, grinning widely at them in a truly horrifying manner. He then reached out towards them, grabbing them, and pulled them out of their beds and through the floor itself.

Riley and Spark screamed as Grave dragged them through the ground, feeling coldness rush through them as they travelled through the stone and dirt. Grave, of course, was laughing manically the entire time and ignoring the duo's pleas for help, which served to make the ordeal even more horrifying.

And then just as soon as it started, it ended with the Haunter, Chimchar, and Pikachu phasing through the ceiling of a room and getting set gently down on the floor. Spark and Riley opened their eyes a few moments later.

They were somewhere within the Guild, as the walls were made of the large black slabs of stone that they had come to know, but the room was lushly furnished and several Flare Rocks were set up along the edges of the room, giving it a warm and comforting glow. All of the Apprentices of the Guild were sitting nearby in a circle around a clump of the glowing rocks, watching the two terrified Apprentices with amusement.

"Come in, guys." Ares chirped as he raised a wing in greeting.

"Yeah, sit down already so we can get started!" Atlas said to Team Horizon, who exchanged a quick look with one another before they sat down on two mats that were available on the floor.

"Alright, so we should run through introductions first, since we've got two new recruits. Newbies, introduce yourself to everyone." Grave said to Riley and Spark, who both blinked.

"They don't know what's going on, Grave," Jet said after a moment.

"You didn't tell them?" Snow asked Grave, who grinned widely in reply and made every single Pokémon sigh in response.

"You're the worst," Ares muttered, though he was smiling slightly.

"That does explain the screaming." Delilah giggled as she shifted on her mat to a more comfortable position.

"Alright, so here's the deal. Every week or so, we all arrange a group hangout in the dead of night and chat for a while. It's a chance for all of the Apprentice's here to get to know each other a bit better, discuss our problems, and in general just a way to unwind after a long day of hard work. It's a…bonding exercise of sorts." Grave explained to Team Horizon.

" _So that's why this chapter is named that."_ Riley thought to himself.

"Wait, won't we all be tired the next day?" Spark asked Grave.

"Nah, we all eat just a Chesto Berry to stave off the sleep in the morning and keep us wide awake. The Guildmaster doesn't know about this, either. Pretty cool huh?" Jet said with a grin.

"That's awesome," Riley said as he sat down on a vacant mat. Spark joined him after a moment, and when Grave floated over to an open spot the circle of Pokémon was complete.

"Alright, so this is the Guild's Safe Room. Built in by Delphox in case someone or something storms the castle. Now, it doesn't get use much nowadays, so we use it as a meeting room once a week to get together and chat without Delphox or Feren around. Just us Apprentices." Grave explained.

"Wow. So that explains the sleeping supplies and the concealed wall." Spark remarked, seeing a faintly glowing outline for one of the walls.

"This Guild really goes all out, doesn't it?" Riley remarked, earning a scoff from Snow.

"Except with its choices in Apprentices lately." Snow said nastily, causing Riley to get to his feet as a spike of anger rippled through him.

"What is your problem!?" Riley snapped before Jet got in between the two of them, holding an arm out to separate them, since Snow had gotten up as well.

"Stop it, you two. We're all part of the same team. We have to learn how to coexist, even if we don't necessarily like each other." Ares said to the two Apprentices standing up.

"But she-" Riley began to say before Spark cut him off.

"Come on Riley. Make up, so we can start this...please." Spark said almost pleadingly.

"Do I…Really have to?" Riley asked Grave. The Haunter nodded in reply, and so Riley sighed and extended a paw out to Snow (to her surprise), grabbing her claw and shaking it briefly before quickly returning to his spot. Snow blinked for a moment before she sat back down as well.

"So, introductions! Please give your name, what you do here, your age, likes and dislikes, and anything else you'd like to throw out there." Grave said to Team Horizon more than everyone else.

"I'll start things off. My name is Grave, and I've been with the Delphox Guild for four years now, ever since the place opened. My age is…actually, that's none of your business!" Grave said with a smirk.

"No matter how much we ask, he won't tell us how old he is. Ghost Pokémon's ages are…iffy, and he likes to taunt us with his age," Ares muttered to Riley, who nodded.

"I am the Guild Sentry, as well as the Night Guard. I make sure the protective spells woven into the walls of the Guild as working as they should, and occasionally I like to mess with Pokémon," Grave said as he gave Jet a knowing look, earning a grin in reply. Riley saw the look between the two, and knew who Grave often worked with when it came to his pranks.

"My likes including scaring people, pranks, and occasional musical numbers. Dislikes included having my fun spoiled, getting told I'm not funny, and really ripe berries. My current Explorer Rank is Gold. Be jealous," Grave said with a wide grin.

"He's also one of the most reliable Pokémon you can have watch your back in a Dungeon. It's kinda scary watching him fight," Atlas said with a small laugh, causing the rookies to look at the Heracross in alarm. Atlas, who was regarded as one of the best Apprentices of the Guild, was saying that watching another Apprentice fight scared him?

"Only because he used Dream Eater on you and you made you have a nightmare about being eaten by an evil apple," Delilah laughed at Atlas, who shuddered.

"It's a real phobia! Leave me alone!" Atlas said with a shake of the head.

"Well, I just lost about 85 respect points for Atlas just like that. Who's next?" Riley said to the Apprentices. Delilah raised her hand with a grin.

"My name is Delilah. I've been with the Delphox Guild for three years, and it's been a blast. I'm 17 years old, and I'm the first in my family to become an Explorer-erm, well, Apprentice! Oh, and I'm the Guild's Chef!" Delilah said with a smirk on her face.

"A good one too," Jet said with a grin, earning an odd look from the Chef. The other Apprentice's clapped then, earning a blush from Delilah.

"S-s-stop!" the Mawile snapped, embarrassed, after a moment.

"Alright, Miss 'I Can't Handle A Compliment But I Can Scare A Beartic Into Hysterics', what else do you want to say about yourself?" Atlas said with a grin on his face. The Mawile gave Atlas a dirty look, but continued.

"My likes include cooking, exploring new places, and listening to folklore. My dislikes are idiots, rotten or just plain bland food, Atlas when he's being annoying, and Pokémon complimenting me!" Delilah shot at the Heracross, who stuck his tongue out at the Chef.

"Next!" Grave yelled out.

"Hi there, everyone. My name is Ares. I've been with the Delphox Guild for 3 years, and I've reached the Silver Rank. I'm 17 years old and I am the grandson of Phoenix the Firebird. My dream is to one day meet Moltres and battle her for the sacred treasure that she defends…the Cinder Ruby," Ares said with a wide smile on his face.

"My likes are flying, obviously, as well as scouting and spying. Dislikes include water, Pecha Berries, playing babysitter to half of the Guild when they can't get along, and fighting in general. I don't care for it unless the situation calls for it," Ares said to the others.

"Unless you're spamming that Flamethrower move at me. Then you couldn't care less," Snow muttered under her breath.

"Good to see you volunteered to be next, Snow! Go ahead!" Grave said to the Sneasel, who blinked in horror before Atlas grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the center of the circle, causing her to stagger forward.

"W-w-hat!? I didn't volunteer for this!" Snow yelled at Grave, who smiled evilly and caused the Sneasel to shrink back.

"Oh really? By all means, go back to bed. I haven't been practicing my Dream Eater attack lately…Maybe I'll start doing it again…" Grave trailed off with a horrible look on his face.

"…He means he'll use it on Snow, right?" Riley whispered very audibly to Spark, earning a look from his partner that was a mix of amusement and exasperation.

"Fine! My name is Snow. I'm 16 years old, and I've been at the Delphox Guild for about a year or so. I don't really have any goals, besides becoming a great Explorer and traveling the world," Snow said rather quickly. If Riley didn't know any better, he would have guessed that she had stage fright.

"And…?" Grave prompted.

"I like cold weather, beating the daylights out of outlaws, and Snow Cherries. I hate snooty little brats, Blast Seeds, and talking in front of Pokémon like this!" Snow snapped before she stormed back to her seat. Riley couldn't tell due to her dark fur, but he guessed that she was blushing up a storm from embarrassment.

"There we go. Atlas, your turn!" Grave said to the big bug.

"Howdy folks! I'm Atlas!" the Heracross boomed in a voice far too loud.

"Lower the volume, sir." Grave said mildly while everyone else winced in pain.

"Sorry," Atlas whispered before he spoke a little louder, "I'm Atlas. I've been here for 4 years or so, since the place opened up. I'm 19 years old, and my goal is to simply help out the world in what ways I can." Atlas said with a wide smile.

"Annoying, yet for some reason utterly selfless. That's Atlas for you." Snow said with a shake of the head.

"I like fighting, working out, and improving myself any way I can. Oh, and I like tree sap!" Atlas said, earning a sort of hungry gleam in his eyes when he said 'tree sap.'

"Dislikes include bullies, really hot flames, and ghost stories. I wonder if that's why it's so easy for Grave to scare me?"

"Possibly. Next!" Grave said to the group. Jet stood up in reply and waved to them all.

"Hello folks. I'm Jet. I'm 16 years old and have been at the Delphox Guild for 3 years now. My goal is to one day is to be like my older brother and graduate from this Guild, and then go on to explore the world. I want to find places so ancient that legends about them aren't even recorded…" Jet trailed off for a moment in a Spark-like fashion before he resumed speaking.

"I'm a big fan of berries and some kinds of fish, and I also like spending time with friends. Playing pranks and making jokes is also pretty fun, especially while on a mission. My dislikes are rotten berries and thieves…especially thieves…" Jet said as he scowled for a moment, his tone becoming bitter all of a sudden.

"You mean that thief stole your Swiftswim Stone specifically, right?" Snow asked Jet, who's expression darkened as he looked at her.

"I'll never forgive her…not ever…" Jet muttered before he returned to his seat. Grave seemed caught off guard at the direction this had gone, considering it was the lighthearted Buizel who had become so angry. Luckily, Eon managed to break the awkward silence by continuing on.

" _Hello everyone. My name is Eon. I have been at the Delphox Guild for approximately 19 months and 3 days. I serve as a telepath for the Delphox Guild and an assistant to Feren for the Job Center, in addition to my Apprentice duties. I am 14 years old. Likes include…"_ Eon remained silent and said, _"Dislikes include…"_

"You don't have any likes or dislikes?" Riley asked Eon, who blinked.

" _No. Though I will offer a small piece of information about me to compensate for the lack of personal information there. I have been diagnosed with a personality fracture. At times, there is a part of me that comes out that is unlike my current self. However, I have gained control over this form and it now comes out simply when I am in a battling scenario…or in very emotional situations,"_ Eon concluded.

" _Multiple personalities?…Interesting…"_ Riley thought to himself before Spark suddenly spoke up.

"My name is Spark. I'm 12 years old and I became an Apprentice at the Guild about twelve days ago. I'm a member of the Exploration Team known as Team Horizon," Spark said to the Apprentice's, introducing himself.

" _A welcome addition to the Guild,"_ Eon stated.

"I like fresh apples, sunsets and sunrises, and learning in general. My dislikes include…well, anything that's scary, but I'm working on overcoming my fears. Oh, and Cheri Berries. Those things are the worst," Spark shuddered for a moment before he added, "My dream is to become an incredible Explorer. To be known all across the world as someone who makes a difference, and achieve great things. That's why I teamed up with Riley and joined this Guild, so that I could become strong enough to achieve my dreams!"

"It's a good dream," Ares chirped cheerily.

" _Indeed,"_ Eon agreed.

"And last but not least, Riley," Grave said to the Chimchar who took a deep breath. He knew so little about himself…What could he say? He didn't know who he was and, outside of his few experiences in this world, didn't know much else about it. He decided that, in the face of overwhelming odds, he would have to fall back on his go to strategy for tough situations.

Wing it.

"My name is Riley, and I'm 13 years old (Riley took a rough stab at what age he thought he was. He figured he was at least a little older than Spark). I joined the Delphox Guild with Spark about 12 days ago and we're going to become the greatest Exploration Team of all time together," Riley said with a grin on his face. Each of the Apprentice's smiled at Riley statement, as it was something each of them believed about themselves as well. That they would reach fame and become legends in their own right.

"My likes includes apples and jokes, as well as being sarcastic when the situation calls for it-"

"And almost every other instance it doesn't," Spark muttered under his breath.

"-and exploring. It's actually really fun when it comes right down to it. Dislikes include people who can't learn to shut their mouths," Riley said as he shot a look at Snow, who smirked, "And that's all I can think of at the moment, because…I lost my memories," Riley ended, sighing a little when he said that last part.

"You…lost your memories?" Ares questioned.

"I lost my memory of who I am. What I can do…Everything except for my name," Riley said in a low voice to the fiery bird.

Spark chimed in and said, "I found Riley knocked out in Tenebrae Forest. He had no clue who he was or what had happened to him. We were talking in the forest when an Outlaw attacked us, forcing us to flee in the nearby Mystery Dungeon. After seeing how me and him worked as a team, I knew he would be the one to help me realize my dream. It was like…we had a connection, you know?"

"I've heard the same thing from some Exploration Teams. They meet their lifelong partners, and they just…click. Sounds like you two are a good match," Grave said after a moment of thought.

"Well, Spark's had my back ever since I met him. We're going to realize his dream and help me find out more about who I am," Riley said as he smiled at his partner.

"Absolutely," Spark said with a nod.

"And that's everyone! Introductions are now out of the way, so let the talking into the dead of night begin!" Grave proclaimed to the group.

The talk between the Apprentices spanned hours into the night, and the topics flitted back and forth from this and that. The casualness of the talking is what made Riley start to feel truly relaxed. It was just talking and chatting amongst friends as the storm raged on outside of the castle.

Delilah and Spark struck up a conversation on their favorite kinds of legends. Spark remarked that his favorite one of was the tale of the Paralyzed Planet while Delilah enjoyed the Legendary Bird Tales. Riley kept up a chatter with Jet and Ares about their past exploits, and Jet remarked that he too would have some tales to tell after a few more weeks here.

Grave mentioned at one point that the concealed exit to the room was made by Delphox herself as a safety precaution, and was inaccessible to non-Guild Pokémon.

"I wonder why Delphox is so worried about us all the time," Jet wondered aloud.

"I'm surprised you all don't know," Riley admitted with surprise. They had known Delphox much longer than he did. Surely they must know what had spurred her to be so determined to make sure her Apprentices were safe and sound.

"We really have no idea," Delilah admitted.

"Delphox has always been firm about making sure the Guild is safe from thieves and outlaws. It's a target for bad guys, since so many Pokémon come here for jobs and we disrupt a lot of Pokémon's plans. We've actually been attacked before," Ares said with an awkward shuffle of the wings.

"And each time we've been attacked, the enchantment's that the Guildmaster placed over the Guild have protected us. I watched a Dusclops get burnt to death once…It was kinda scary," Atlas admitted with a shaky laugh.

"That said, she has her reasons. Delphox is widely respected around the world for what she's accomplished despite how young she is compared to the other Guildmaster's. I mean Wigglytuff, Stoutland, Dragonite are all much older than her," Jet added.

"Speaking of the other Guilds, did you hear about what happen from Keldin? Looks like the Scizor Guild had to evacuate Leaf City, thanks to a massive tidal wave destroying the Guild completely," Snow said quietly.

"Did everyone make it out OK?" Delilah asked worriedly.

"There were a few casualties in the city. A few civilians, but none of the Guild's Crew, I don't think. The next morning, a Dead Zone appeared in the forest close to the Mystery Dungeon by the city." Snow replied, earning somber looks all around.

"And guess what's also happening there on top of that on the rest of the continent? The weather has been increasingly erratic, just like it was a few years ago. I read about it in the same report Snow did." Jet added quietly.

"Reminds me of the old disaster crisis…just a few years ago. I wonder if the two are related somehow…the natural disasters and the Dead Zones…" Grave said with a small shake of the head.

"Who knows? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. The point is that things are going to get rough real soon for us, if we can't figure out what happened to the Silver Ocean and why. These Dead Zones are all related, and we've got to stop this and soon." Snow said coldly in reply.

"Hey! Enough of that! We're here to make Riley and Spark feel welcome in our Guild. And talking about all of the nasty things going on outside isn't doing anything but dimming the mood down. I say we bust out the snacks and get to having some fun!" Atlas said with a wide grin.

"Agreed!" Delilah yelled out as she hopped to her feet and grabbed a large bag. She quickly distributed fruit to the group of Pokémon, who enjoyed the fruit immensely.

"So, did you all hear about the rumors coming out of the Frozen Kingdom? Turns out a Team got sent out to investigate some of the ice caverns, and they found 7 Mystery Dungeons in a week!" Atlas said to the group.

"Out in those desolate icy lands? Poor souls." Grave chuckled in a way that made Spark shiver.

"Well, they couldn't explore any of the Dungeons because the blizzards have gotten so bad, but something has to be in them! Why else would they be so well hidden?" Atlas said with a grin.

"Maybe because Mystery Dungeons don't care much for rules and do whatever they want. The curse of the Dungeon could effect this room, for all we know. Even worse is that out in that Kingdom, the supplies you have access to aren't that great, so it's even more dangerous than usual." Snow growled.

"I think it sounds exciting. To think even in this day and age, Mystery Dungeons in a barren place like the Frozen Kingdom could hold such treasures…It'd be awesome to go there some day," Spark sighed with a smile on his face.

The group then launched into a long debate about where the best places to go exploring was. Riley silently listened, not knowing what any of the places or Pokémon that were that were being referenced, but smiled and nodded all the same. It was…nice, just hanging out with the crew like this. He felt closer to them in this private and comfortable setting, away from the ever watchful eye of the Guildmaster and Feren.

The hours lapsed by and before they knew it, the Pokémon began to drowse.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough fun for the night. We should all get some shuteye, hmm?" Grave said as he looked over at Eon, who was quietly dozing on Snow's shoulder. The faintly blushing Sneasel seemed embarrassed by this, but hadn't woken Eon up yet to make him stop.

"Same time, one week from now?" Ares asked Grave as Atlas gently picked up Eon, causing Snow to sigh in relief.

"Yeah," Grave confirmed with a nod. Grave then turned to face Riley and Spark and said, "I'll get you both out of here the same way I did before. Got it?"

Riley and Spark both nodded while Jet got to his feet and said, "Yeaaaaaaah, I'm pretty tired. You all have a good night!"

Spark and Riley got up and bid the others a goodnight before Grave grabbed Riley and Spark and carried them to their room, bidding them a good night as he dropped them on their beds. Riley turned the light on with a quick word, and then when they were properly laying down on their beds Riley turned the light back off.

"Today was fun, right Riley?" Spark said to his partner. Riley nodded in reply, as he closed his eyes.

"It was nice of them to invite us to their get together thing. They wanted us to feel at home…like we're part of the group," Riley said as he yawned tiredly.

"You didn't know half of what was going on, did you?" Spark asked with a small laugh.

"No clue whatsoever. But I figured out enough to stay interested."

"Remind me to expand on what Feren told us about Pokémon and the world. There's so much to learn, Riley. I could tell you so much about just Varos alone."

"I guess so. At least you make it all sound interesting," Riley said to Spark, making the Pikachu grin to himself in pride.

"I guess I get it from my parents. They loved to teach." Spark began to say before he stopped himself, his smile fading quickly. Riley opened his mouth to ask Spark what had happened to his parents exactly, but he stopped himself before he could actually bring it up…What kind of friend was he to ask his teammate a question like that?

"We really should get some shuteye…Though we're going to be exhausted tomorrow…" Spark sighed.

"Meh. You needed the social interaction tonight, buddy," Riley chuckled.

"Har Har."

Riley laughed quietly as Spark smiled in the darkness to himself. Spark then closed his eyes and said, "We've got an early start to the day tomorrow. We should get some sleep at least, Riley."

"Fine, if you insist. Spoilsport." Riley said with a smirk on his face as he rolled over.

"Goodnight Riley."

"Goodnight Spark."


	15. The Three Flames of Justice

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy folks, FlygonNick here with another update. AND NOT JUST ANY UPDATE. I JUST DID A DOUBLE UPDATE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN LIKE, TWO YEARS. BOOYAH._

 _So anyway, Pokémon Sun and Moon was announced since the last time I updated (I think). Not gonna lie, I was really hoping for Pokémon Z, since X and Y were kinda meh in my opinion. That said…_

 _BRING ON GEN SEVEN._

 _Anyway, shoutout to those who reviewed the original chapter 14, which included Lord rage quit and Ways, as well as a new reviewer known as Psychotic Sic. You all rock!_

 _And with that, here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _Chapter 15: The Three Flames of Justice_

* * *

"The fires of adventure burn red, orange, and gold!"

"Dismissed!"

The Apprentices scattered in their typical fashion, with Riley and Spark at the back of the pack. Riley yawned as Spark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before they entered the Job Center. Team Horizon had a quick discussion on whether or not they should take on several jobs at once today, two or three possibly, to maximize their effectiveness. Not only would it help them see how much stronger they've gotten after two weeks at the Guild, but it would help them gain a bit more experience at doing harder tasks and more work. They could do better. And after their successful mission with Feren at the Riverside Grove (which they found out was an A-Rank mission later on), they felt that it was time for them to step it up a notch.

"Alright, so our first task of the day is to find three jobs that are all at the same place," Riley said to Spark, who nodded and began scanning the board for a job. Unfortunately, Riley couldn't read the strange language that the Pokémon here wrote in, so he was of no help.

"I like the look of this one," Spark said after a moment, grabbing a paper to his left and reading it aloud.

" _Please, help me find my friend! He's a Houndour lost in the Voltage Canyon. I just can't stand the thought of my friend trapped in that evil place, so please rescue him posthaste."_

 _Client: Eevee_

 _Objective: Search for Houndour_

 _Place: Voltage Canyon_

 _Difficulty: D_

 _Reward: Gold Ribbon_

"Wow, that's a good one. Didn't Ares say once that you can sell Gold Ribbons for a lot of money?" Riley asked Spark, who nodded as he looked for another job on the board. Less than a minute later, he found one.

"This one is from Team Shell," Spark said with a surprised look on his face. Team Shell was a local Rescue Team that they had met the evening after they came back from the Broken Tower. Spark then began to read the paper.

" _As embarrassing as this is, we need help. We dropped one of our Power Bands in Voltage Canyon, somewhere on the 7_ _th_ _floor. These things are kinda important to us, but we're too banged up right now to get it ourselves, so please get it back for us ASAP."_

 _Client: Wartortle_

 _Objective: Retrieve Power Band_

 _Place: Voltage Canyon_

 _Difficulty: D_

 _Reward: 300 Poké+_

"That's another good one. I think that plus at the end of the reward means they'll reward us with extra stuff on top of what it says already." Riley said to Spark, who nodded and began walking over to the Outlaw Notice Board.

"We should find third job we can do for Voltage Canyon…let's see…there we go!" Spark said as he jumped into the air and snatched a sheet of paper that was rather high up on the board, depicting a scary looking red and yellow Pokémon.

" _Wanted: Magmar the Incinerator. This outlaw is wanted for several burglaries and attacks on locals in the area, as well as his connection to the Crime Lord Scorch. He's taken refuge in Voltage Canyon. Approach with caution. Award available for his capture."_

 _Client: Captain Firefang_

 _Objective: Apprehend Magmar the Incinerator_

 _Place: Voltage Canyon_

 _Difficulty: B_

 _Reward: 400 Poké+_

Riley nodded in approval and said, "Three missions should be more than enough. Let's head over to Emerald City and get prepped."

Team Horizon made their way out of the Guild and walked towards the crossroads, chatting idly to each other. As they turned towards the city, they became aware of a large crowd of Pokémon gathering in the city.

"What's going on?" Riley asked Marcus the Dojo-Master.

"Team Inferno is here, of course! Everyone's excited to see them again!" the Machamp said with an excited fist pump, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who?" Riley asked, earning a surprised look from the Machamp.

"They're only one of the best Exploration Teams on this continent! They're an all fire-type team of super powerful Pokémon. Just look at them! What I'd give to spar with them!" Marcus said to Riley before he pointed out a trio of Pokémon standing in the center of the town, surrounded by an excited mob of Pokémon.

Marcus pointed out a monkey with a fiery head and brown and white fur, standing with his arms crossed and said, "Lee the Infernape! His fists fly quicker than you'd ever believe, and he's renowned for his Mach Punch. He's the heavy-hitter of the group and likes to get up close and personal with his foes."

Marcus then pointed to a tall orange dragon-like Pokémon with a flaming tail and said, "That's Dante the Charizard. He's the tactics expert and long-range attacker. He's a bit surly, but he's level-headed and never loses his composure."

Marcus pointed to the Pokémon in the middle, who was a dog-like Pokémon with a dark blue fur and a ring of flames around his neck. He was answering every question with a small smile on his face, as opposed to his frowning teammates, and Marcus said, "And that there is Cinder. Leader of Team Inferno. He can take hits like no one else and still keep fighting with all he's got. His Thunder Punch attack is his signature move, made famous which he took down Crime Boss Madame Aqua, three years back. Plus, he's one of the nicest Pokémon around on top of that, from what I hear. Word is that he and Guildmaster are childhood friends."

"They're so awesome!" Spark gushed as Riley grinned at him.

"Spark, you're drooling again-" Riley began to say before Spark cut him off.

"Not now, Riley. Later! I need to keep watching them."

"Ladies and gentlemen, my partner Spark."

"Rileeeeeey…"

"Fine, I'll shut up. But I get to tease you later."

"Deal."

Riley and Spark watched Team Inferno answer a number of questions, with Spark jumping in and asking a few himself. Riley was impressed by the way that the team of fire Pokémon carried themselves. They seemed to be fully aware of their celebrity-like status, and were using that to spread knowledge and advice, albeit Dante keeping to himself more than the others. They seemed to give people inspiration, if the expressions on Ares, Jet, and Snow's faces in the crowd were any indicator.

When Riley heard the little Deerling child Dew (the one that they had rescued from the Broken Tower) ask why they decided to join the Dragonite Guild, Cinder answered in a way that made Riley smile.

"Because every day, this world creates more mysteries. More questions that need answering. We decided one day that we wanted to become strong enough to find the answer those questions. To learn. To explore. To discover. Throughout the years, though, we discovered a new reason to become Explorers, and that reason has kept this team's resolve burning."

"Not everyone has the capacity to fight. Some people heal. Some teach. Some turn bad and try and ruin lives. We are Explorers. As an Explorer, we have a duty to help this world in what ways we can. I decided when I formed Team Inferno that we would be the bright flames of justice for this world. We'd never stop helping Pokémon in need, and never stop searching for answers to our questions all the while. Being an Explorer lets us do both of these things and help this world in what ways we can," Cinder explained to the crowd.

"These guys are awesome," Riley admitted to Spark, who beamed at Riley.

"One of these days, we'll be just like them," Spark vowed with a gleam in his eye. Riley simply nodded and continued to watch the team for some time before a massive plume of flames erupted from the maw of the Charizard.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today. We're pretty tired and we've been trekking here for a few days. We'll be more than happy to do more questions tomorrow, but until then we ask you to give us time to recuperate." Cinder said to the crowd, who murmured to themselves and began to disperse right away.

"When a team as good as they are ask you to do something…you better do it," Spark muttered to Riley. To their surprise, Team Inferno made their way through the crowd and towards them. Cinder looked down and saw the young Apprentices, a small glimmer of recognition appearing in his eyes as he looked at the emblems of the Guild in their necks.

"You two are Apprentices from the Delphox Guild, aren't you?" Cinder asked Riley and Spark, pointing at the Exploration Badges on them.

"Yes sir! I'm Spark and this is Riley, and we're Team Horizon! We're training at the Guild to become first-class Explorers, like you three!" Spark said excitedly to Team Inferno, causing them all to laugh good-naturedly.

"Keep up the enthusiasm, and you'll be well on your way." Lee the Infernape said to the two Pokémon as he crossed his arms, smirking.

"Yeah. The Delphox Guild has some good kids in its ranks. All talented Pokémon who will be making a name for themselves in no time. I wouldn't expect anything less from a Guild Delphox runs." Cinder said as he looked over at the castle in the distance.

"That's because you and Delphox go way way back, right?" Dante asked, his voice sounding like a rough growl.

"Yep. We both used to train under the same Guildmaster, all those years ago, before I met you two. We became close friends, even after we graduated and formed our own Exploration Teams. You kids have a good leader, so make her proud, got it?" Cinder said to the rookie duo, who nodded.

"We're doing three missions today, just to push ourselves. How's that?" Riley said to Cinder. The Typhlosion's mouth twitched slightly, as if trying not to laugh.

"Good work you two. Keep it up and you'll be awesome like us in no time!" Lee said with a grin, giving the rookies a thumbs up before his attention was caught by Marcus the Machamp, who he went off to greet.

"Cinder. I've got my own errands to do while we're here. Just remember we're moving out by the end of the week to take care of a few jobs, got it?" Dante growled at Cinder, who rolled his eyes as his teammate flew off. Cinder then shook his head for a moment before addressing Team Horizon.

"Anyway, you two have a good day exploring. I've got an old friend to track down, and some things to take care of myselff." Cinder said to Team Horizon with a small smile on his face. Riley and Spark watched the leader of Team Inferno head down the road to the black castle before turning towards the road and beginning their trek towards Voltage Canyon, their resolve burning bright hot like an inferno.

Cinder continued walking towards the Guild, smiling slightly despite his nerves. He chanced a glance back and saw the rookies from the Guild walking out from Emerald City, chatting to themselves. He wondered about them for a moment, about what made them tick. What made them choose to become Apprentices of the Guild? They seemed like good kids, at least. Maybe they'd become a force to be reckoned with in a few years. Cinder smiled at that, and silently wished them good luck on their adventure for the day before turning back towards the Guild and continuing his walk, walking through the entrance to the Guild. Grave the Haunter allowed the Explorer entrance to the inside of the Guild as Feren joined Cinder in his walk.

"So what exactly am I in for, Feren?" Cinder asked the old dog, who shook his head.

"She's worried. Very worried. She knows more about what's going on than I do, and she wants as many Pokémon looking into this mess as possible. And despite what you may feel, Cinder…she trusts you as much as she does me," Feren said very quietly.

"Maybe it was what she told me the last time we spoke, five years ago, but I sincerely don't believe that one bit." Cinder said with a little bitterness in his voice. Feren gave Cinder a hard look at that.

"And you remember _what_ _happened_ the last time, correct? Look me in the face and tell me you wouldn't want to be alone for a while after _that_. She needed time…she's better now." Feren said in a low voice, causing the Typhlosion to look away for a moment.

"I know that. But five years is a long time, Feren. Five years of no communication with her, just because she wanted to be alone with her misery?" Cinder said with a sigh escaping him.

"And maybe this is her wanting to make amends for a mistake in the past. I don't know…But I do know that she does miss you, and the rest of Team Inferno." Feren said as they approached the Guildmaster's Chambers.

"I'll be leaving to take care of some business in Emerald City…Good luck." Feren remarked as he padded away, leaving Cinder alone outside the door. The leader of Team Inferno stood there for a few minutes, wondering what he could possibly say. In the end, he knocked on the door, and waited in silence for a response.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark room within that contained a small flame in the middle as its only light source. Cinder stepped into the room, and as he did so the door closed behind him. With his own flames around his neck, he could just make out a familiar form a few yards ahead of him.

"…Delphox?" Cinder said slowly, causing the figure in front of him to stir. The flame in front of him began to burn larger and brighter, illuminating the room enough for him to see his old friend in front of him. She looked just as she did back then, only more calm and with a few years of wisdom in her eyes. She stood tall and proud, with her stick clutched in her right hand as she slowly began walking towards him, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Hello, Cinder…Its been a while." Delphox said quietly as she stopped, just a few feet from him.

"Yeah. Five whole years. How've you-" Cinder began to say before Delphox rushed forward and embraced him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Cinder blinked in surprise, but returned the hug regardless.

"I missed you." Delphox said quietly before she broke the embrace, her smile a little bigger now. She gestured to the cushions surrounding the flame in the middle of the room.

"Come, sit. We've got a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time to do it in." Delphox said as she began walking towards her fire. Cinder, still blinking in surprise from the hug, shook himself slightly and joined his old friend with his heart feeling a bit lighter than it had been a few minutes ago. He and Delphox sat down next to the flame, and sat there for a time.

"So…where to begin?" Delphox said with a small laugh.

"Catching me up on what's happened since I've been gone would be a good start, and then telling me why you contacted me for the first time in five years would be a good continuing point." Cinder said dryly, though with a small smile on his face regardless. Delphox smiled in return, shaking her head in mock dismay for a moment.

"Alright…then let's start at the beginning…"

* * *

Voltage Canyon:

* * *

Voltage Canyon was a large area situated to the southeast of Emerald City, and could be entered through a small stretch of plains. The Canyon itself was a dull orange color with yellow, green, and blue colored plants dotting the landscape while electric types eyed them with anger.

Spark was smiling the whole time though, and when asked why he was so cheerful, Spark explained that some environments effect Pokémon in ways like this. Spark could feel the static in the air and explained how good it felt just being in a place like this. Riley smiled at his partner's cheer, and was glad that he was enjoying himself.

The duo had encountered nothing of interest within the first two floors of the dungeon, and aside from a few lone Pokémon that kept their distance. Riley and Spark made their way through the Canyon with no issues, even going so far as to explore more than they usually would and try and find some treasure, with some success. Riley found 562 Poké while Spark found a few Apples and a Pecha Berry, which cured poison.

Riley and Spark entered the third floor of the dungeon and immediately ran into two Yanma. Both of the flying/bug Pokémon began buzzing furiously at them as they trespassed upon their territory. Riley ducked as one of the Yanma sent a blast of air at him, a Sonicboom attack, while Spark unleashed a Thundershock right back at it, knocking it out.

"These things came out of nowhere." Riley muttered as more Yanma entered the room.

"I'm going to try and get close." Spark said to Riley before a burst of air and sound slammed into the Chimchar, sending him crashing to the ground. Riley scowled at the Yanma and threw a Gravelrock at the bug, knocking it out with a single throw as it tried to get closer to him.

"Leave him alone!" Spark yelled as he dashed as fast as he could towards the attacking Yanma, not even realizing that he was going faster and faster and that a streak of white energy was trailing behind him. Spark leapt into the air and crashed into the Yanma, knocking it out completely and landing on the ground a moment later with an amazed look on his face.

"Wow! Riley, I think I just learned Quick Attack!" Spark yelled out as two more Yanma flew towards them, firing off Sonicbooms at Spark and Riley, who both jumped out of the way. Riley rolled into a crouch and hurled an Iron Thorn at the nearest Yanma, which was knocked out of the sky by the sharp projectile. Spark let out a yell as his body charged up before shooting a burst of electricity at the other Yanma and hitting it directly. The Pokémon seized up as electricity coursed through it, causing it to fall to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Nice job back there. That was some attack," Riley said to his partner, earning a nod in reply. He seemed to still be in shock that he had learned a move like that. Spark then noticed a familiar-looking band lying on the ground a short distance away.

"Looks like a Special Band…right?" Riley asked Spark as he picked it up.

"We can store it for later. It'll be good to have extra's on hand in case of an emergency," Spark said to Riley as he put the small band in the Treasure Bag. The duo then made their way up the staircase to the next floor.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 4FL:

* * *

The duo emerged onto the next floor, standing in a large room with several paths that led into the darkness. Riley pointed at the nearest one and walked into it, Spark close behind.

"These places, as dangerous as they are, never fail to stop being interesting." Riley remarked as he ran his hand down the rocky walls, feeling a small discharge of static go through his hands. It didn't hurt, but rather tingled his hands in a pleasant kind of way.

"Oh yeah, they're scary, but it's exciting nevertheless." Spark replied with a smile as they arrived in a small room. Two Pokémon, both of them black, yellow, and white-colored flying squirrels, looked at the Pokémon duo as they walked into the room.

"Emolga…" Spark said in a low voice as one of them swooped down, a trail of white energy behind it.

"Quick Attack when I move out of the way," Riley muttered to Spark as the first Emolga rushed towards them. When it got within ten feet of Riley, he jumped to the side while Spark shot forward with a burst of speed and crashed into it, knocking it out of the air. The flying rodent got back to its feet, only for Riley to scratch at it furiously until it fainted. Riley looked up at the other Emolga, which was charging up for a Thundershock, but Spark jumped into the air with a Quick Attack and knocked out the Emolga before it could finish the move. Riley looked over at Spark as he landed back on the ground, but then felt something smash into him and send him flying across the room.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out as his partner landed on the ground nearby. He looked towards the attacker, a Timburr, and got down on all fours. The Timburr rushed at Spark and swung at him with the huge block of wood in its hands, but Spark managed to dodge the attack by jumping back before shooting forward with a Quick Attack, knocking down the Timburr. The fighting-type got back to his feet, only to get hit in the face with a Geo Pebble and get knocked out.

"That…hurt…" Riley groaned as he shuffled over to Spark, digging an Oran Berry out of the bag and taking a bite of it. The duo then made their way out of that room and arrived at another room with a large pool of water inside of it. Two strange eel-like Pokémon were floating around inside of it when they entered, and rushed at Team Horizon as they approached.

Riley threw a Blast Seed at the ground, sending the two Tynamo flying into the water behind them with two squeals of pain. Riley smirked and said, "Come on. Let's get going before something else attacks."

Oddly enough, things were silent the rest of the floor.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 5FL:

* * *

Spark and Riley glanced around as they arrived at the next floor, wondering which of the three paths they should take. Riley decided on a small path to the left, and the duo quickly made their way towards it. Riley was rewarded with a Thundershock to the chest by yellow sheep Pokémon, which caused him to fall to the ground with a hiss of pain. Spark vaulted over Riley and smacked the Mareep in the face with his tail, sending it to the ground for a moment before it got back up. Riley got back to his feet as well, scowling angrily, and swallowed a Blast Seed as he moved Spark aside, shooting a plume of deadly flames at the Mareep, scorching it and knocking it out.

"Overkill, much?" Spark said to Riley.

"Hey, it started it first. I just finished it."

"I guess so." Spark said with a shake of his head, faintly amused.

Riley shrugged and kept walking through the small path, coming into a small room. Two metallic red and white ball Pokémon eyed Team Horizon from the middle of the room and began rolling their way. Riley threw himself at the nearest one and scratched at furiously, with limited results, while Spark shot towards the other and tackled it into the nearby pond. Riley, after thirty seconds of trying and after getting hit with another Sonicboom, managed to beat the Voltorb.

"That sucked…" Riley panted as Spark walked over to him. Riley couldn't help but wonder how much easier this would be if he could just use fire…

What was wrong with him?

"This way," Riley muttered as he walked towards a nearby path to the left. After a few minutes of walking, and duo walked into another larger room where they could see the stairs out in the distance. An Elekid and a Spinda stood in their path, glaring them down as they approached. Riley ran at the Elekid while Spark attacked the Spinda, sending an arc of electricity towards it and shocking it.

Riley got close to the Elekid and rammed into it, sending it stumbling backwards with a howl of pain. The Elekid shot a Thundershock at Riley, making him yell in pain as the attack coursed through him for a few moments before stopping. Riley growled as dug into his bag, throwing a Geo Pebble at the Elekid a moment later and hitting it square in the face. Riley then ran at the Pokémon and scratched at its face until it fell over in defeat.

Spark sidestepped the Spinda as it charged at him and quickly dispatched it by using Quick Attack again, knocking it out. He turned to Riley, who was eating an Oran Berry to recover his energy. Riley offered one to Spark, who shook his head in response.

"Save it. We'll need it later and I'm not that bad off," Spark said to Riley, who nodded. The duo then made their way to the next floor, still in search of their target.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 6FL:

* * *

"Where is this thing?" Riley asked Spark. Spark shrugged in reply after looking around the room. The duo then noticed a Cacnea advancing towards them and got ready to fight. Spark shocked it from a distance while Riley finished it off with a Geo Pebble, and the two continued their way through the Dungeon.

To their surprise, they found no other enemies on the floor, but found several small stashes of Poké hidden in several nooks and crannies in the Canyon, as well as finding a few Rawst Berries, which were used to treat burns. Riley asked Spark how a berry was used to treat burns, and received an odd look in reply. Riley then decided to just stop asking questions and accept the strange logic in this world.

However, as Riley and Spark began to search for the exit to the floor, they heard a yell from somewhere ahead of them.

"Agh! I can't get out of here!" a voice growled from somewhere ahead of them.

"Wait, what was that?" Riley muttered to Spark. Riley and Spark quickened their pace and the two Apprentices found themselves in a large room with several large dead trees scattered throughout it. A small black dog-like Pokémon sat next to one of the trees, shaking its head and looking thoroughly depressed. It noticed Team Horizon as they walked towards it and let out a yelp and ran to the other side of the room.

"Uh…why is it running?" Spark asked Riley.

"If you were trapped in here and saw two strange Pokémon walk towards you, what would your first response be?" Riley asked Spark, who blinked.

"Run away and…oooh…"

"Exactly. Come on, let's go talk some sense into the Houndour so we can get going," Riley said as he walked towards the terrified dog.

"Leave me alone! I warn you, I know how to fight!" the dog barked at Riley, who shook his head.

"We're an Exploration Team, Houndour. We were sent by Eevee to rescue you," Riley explained to the Houndour, whose expression brightened.

"Really? That's a relief, I thought I'd never get out of here," Houndour said to the duo.

"We can send you back to the entrance of the Dungeon. Can you make it back to Emerald City by yourself?" Spark asked the Houndour, who nodded. Riley used his Explorer Badge to send the Houndour to the entrance of Voltage Canyon, causing it to vanish in a burst of golden light.

"1 down, 2 to go," Riley said as he turned to face Spark, who was promptly hit by a Sonicboom attack from a Yanma from across the room. Spark hit the ground with a yell of pain while Riley turned around and was also hit with a Sonicboom.

One Thundershock and a Scratch attack later, Riley and Spark were walking to the stairs and eating an Oran Berry each.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 7FL:

* * *

"Yanma are the worst," Riley muttered.

"No. Graveler are the worst, sir. Graveler are the worst," Spark protested with a shake of the head.

"Really?"

"Yep. Graveler are bad because they're really hard to deal with if you can't use the moves they're weak too, and they have a bad habit of using their…Explosion attack on you. It's terrible…" Spark said before the duo became aware of a black and blue cat-like Pokémon crouched a few feet away, readying to pounce on them.

"Agh! A Luxio!" Spark yelled out as the Pokémon lunged at Riley, who dug into his bag for an item. Riley went to the ground as the Pokémon tried to bite out his throat, but he managed to put a Blast Seed in his mouth and bite down on it. A blast of flames erupted from his mouth and sent the Luxio flying off of him and crashing down onto the ground ahead of them, its fur smoking rather badly.

"Are you OK, Riley?" Spark asked the Chimchar as he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine…though that was the last Blast Seed we had." Riley said as he eyed the Luxio from across the room. Riley sighed and said, "Spark…What's wrong with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a Chimchar, right? So…why can't I use fire? I can't even light up my tail, Spark! How am I supposed to keep doing this?" Riley asked Spark, who looked at his friend with a solemn expression.

"There's no easy answer to something like this, Riley. Some Pokémon are born without being able to use their powers in the first place. Some fire Pokémon can't use the flames within them. Its rare but…it may have happened with you as well," Spark said in a low voice.

"Maybe…maybe not. Either way, I have to find a way to fight besides using these items all the time. Otherwise, I'll just be holding you back," Riley said as he felt a small ripple of anger inside of him. Why did everything here have to be a struggle!?

"You'll never hold me back, Riley. You're the reason this was possible in the first place. You're the leader of Team Horizon for a reason," Spark said as he walked over to Riley, putting a paw on his shoulder and making the Chimchar smile slightly.

"Let's just keep moving," Riley said as he began walking forward once again. The duo kept up that pace for a time before entering a large room filled with dead trees. Two Luxio lay underneath a tree, sleeping, while a small pile of apples lay next to them. Spark and Riley decided against going to take the apples and moved on to a different part of the floor. The duo took a side path, and followed that for a few minutes before they found themselves in a small room that seemed to lead to nowhere.

"Oh hey, is that the Power Band?" Spark said as he pointed forward. Riley looked ahead and saw a small band lying on the ground ahead of them. The Apprentices walked over to the small band and picked it up.

"This has a small little inscription on it. 'Property of Team Shell'," Spark read before Riley put it in the Treasure Bag.

"2 down, 1 to go," Riley said with a grin before he heard the sound of buzzing. Riley turned around and two Yanma flying into the room. Spark knocked both of them out with a Thundershock each, and the two Pokémon pressed on. They eventually found the stairway and left the floor.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 8FL:

* * *

Riley and Spark came across a Tauros, a massive bull Pokémon, but managed to get it to eat a Stun Seed, allowing them to escape from the wild bull Pokémon. The duo eventually found themselves by a small stream, next to the stairway to the next floor.

"Sometimes these floors are really easy, and some of them are just a struggle," Riley remarked.

"Like I said before, Mystery Dungeons are always changing. No one knows how or why they appear, just that they've been growing in number for years now," Spark said to Riley.

"I wonder how that works," Riley wondered aloud

"No one knows. Some say that this is beyond the work of Lord Palkia and Lord Dialga, and that something else is doing this. Maybe the world is just going crazy…" Spark trailed off before he smiled faintly.

"Maybe someday we'll discover the secret to the Mystery Dungeons. Wouldn't that be something?" Spark said quietly as Riley smiled at his partner before promptly tripped over a small blue ball on the ground.

"Oh wow, its an Orb!" Spark said as he reached down and picked up the object as Riley got back to his feet. Riley looked at the ball for a moment before he reached out and touched it. It felt cool to touch, like it was made of glass. A moment after he touched it, a cool robotic voice spoke to the two Pokémon.

" _Greetings. This orb has been designated as a Blowback Orb. This orb allows one to send an enemy flying backwards away from the user until they hit a wall and/or solid object. Do you wish to activate?"_ the orb said in Riley's mind.

"Uh, no thanks," Riley said to the orb, pocketing it.

Spark grinned and said, "Orbs are really handy in Mystery Dungeons, and I hear only a few Pokémon in the world have the skill to make them. Makes me wonder how they appear in Mystery Dungeons."

"Another mystery for us to solve. Come on, let's go find this Magmar." Riley said as he put the Blowback Orb away in the Treasure Bag and walked up the stairs, Spark close behind.

* * *

Voltage Canyon 9FL

* * *

As Riley and Spark ran up the staircase, they could see a figure standing nearby that looking very out of place in the Dungeon. It was a red and yellow Pokémon with a flaming tail and an odd-looking face, and looked distinctly familiar.

"There it is! That's the outlaw!" Riley yelled out.

"Oh…he's scary up close." Spark shuddered as he got on all fours, ready to fight. The Magmar noticed the two rookies and

"Heh. An Exploration Team, huh? Well, bring it on, brats! I'm son of the Crime Lord Scorch! You think I'll be brought down by two rookies?" the Magmar laughed as he got into a stance, ready to fight. Riley and Spark glanced at each other for a moment before they looked at the Magmar and charged towards him.

The Magmar fired a stream of smoke from his mouth, causing Riley and Spark to both jump to the side, with Riley hurling a Gravelrock into the face of the Magmar while Spark rushed forward, crashing into the stomach of the Magmar and causing him to stumble backwards before he slugged Spark in the stomach with a flaming fist, sending him flying through the air. Magmar laughed at that, but then the rock Riley threw hit him in the face, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Spark, are you alright?" Riley asked as the Pikachu slowly got to his feet. The Magmar took this opportunity to rush at Riley, who didn't notice the Magmar in time and got hit in the face with the Magmar's tail.

"Be careful, Riley! He's dangerous up close and far away. He's not just a no good thief. He knows how to fight, so we can't get distracted!" Spark warned Riley as Riley opened his eyes while on the ground, gritting his teeth. Magmar scoffed at the conversation and inhaled deeply.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out, seeing what Magmar was doing, but the Magmar fired a stream of flames at him that spiraled around and around through the air. Riley forced himself to his feet, only to yell as flames engulfed him, burning his skin as they trapped him. Spark made a move to help Riley, but the Magmar charged towards him, head-butting him and sending him flying through the air and crashing down onto the ground.

"Heh. Idiots. I was going to escape this Dungeon after my training session and report back to my father. But now, just because I'm in a good mood…" Magmar chuckled darkly and said, "I'll kill you both right now. Think of it as an honor."

"N-no. We can beat you." Spark grunted as he got to his feet, holding his chest. He glanced over at Riley, ensnared in the flames, before he saw Riley take a step back and charge through the wall of flames. Magmar scowled as the young Chimchar broke through the flames and hurled a Seed at him, which he dodged. The fallen seed landed on the ground next to the water.

"Not bad, kid. But your aim needs work," Magmar laughed as he readied himself for another Fire Spin, but stopped when he saw Riley grinning at him and crossing his arms.

"You know what's really funny? You thinking that I was trying to hit you with that Plain Seed," Riley grinned at the Magmar. The outlaw blinked and looked back at the seed on the ground, and saw that it was just an ordinary seed after all.

"Wait, what?" Magmar said as he returned his gaze to the Chimchar in front of him before he was hit with a small burst of electricity that caused him to growl in pain. The Magmar grunted in pain as his body became paralyzed, and he cast his gaze towards Spark, who was now back on his feet.

"Alright, let's get this guy!" Riley yelled as he ran at the Magmar, leaping up at him and scratching furiously at the Pokémon's face and chest. Magmar gritted his teeth in pain and tried to fight off the paralysis, with limited effects. He did managed to unleash a Smokescreen attack into the face of the Chimchar, causing it to fall to the ground coughing.

Magmar then regained completely control over his body once again and sent the Chimchar flying away with a swat of its tail. Magmar smirked at the downed monkey before he turned towards Spark, only to get a Thundershock to the chest, shocking him again.

"You little brats!" Magmar yelled as he shot a Fire Spin at Spark, who managed to get out of the way in time and make it over to Riley's side. Riley began to eat a Heal Seed, which would help him recover from the Smokescreen attack, as Spark shot several bolts of electricity at the outlaw, who dodged each one of them.

"Do you know who I am!? I am Magmar the Incinerator! And you will burn!" Magmar yelled as he shot a stream of flames into the air, which formed into a large ball. The flames then exploded and sent several streaks of fire at Spark and Riley, who both yelled out as the flames rushed by them. Riley stood his ground while Spark fell to the ground, several spots on his fur charred black as he groaned in pain.

"This isn't good. He's way stronger than we thought…dang…" Riley muttered as he took a step forward, wincing in pain. He looked down at the Magmar and threw a Geo Pebble at him, which the Magmar knocked aside with his tail. Riley threw rock after rock, even throwing a Stun Seed at the Magmar, who blocked them all. He then ran at the Magmar, flipping twice in the air before throwing a kick at the outlaw, but he was swatted out of the air with a flaming punch to the chest that sent him flying back.

"Come now, brat. You think a few rocks and a seed can stop me? Your kicks are worthless too! I'll smother you with smoke and make you burn!" Magmar growled as he inhaled deeply, readying himself for a smokescreen attack.

"Oh wow, all you can do is blow smoke and pretend like you're big and bad. It's a shame all you can do is blow smoke and boast. You think you're an outlaw, but the truth is that you suck." Riley said to the Magmar, who blinked in surprise before letting out a snarl of fury.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Magmar roared, forgetting about the smokescreen he was preparing. He'd beat the living daylights out of this little brat!

Riley smirked and said, "I said that you suck. Y-O-U…S-U-C-K."

"I'LL THROTTLE YOU!" Magmar bellowed at Riley, stomping down his feet in rage.

"AND YOU'LL STILL SUCK!" Riley yelled at the Magmar, who unleashed a Fire Spin at Riley, who dodged it with a laugh and landed next to Spark as he lay on the ground, trying to recover. Riley tossed an Oran Berry to Spark, and as the Pikachu caught the berry he gained a look of understanding on his face.

"Wait, Riley. Are you using Taunt?" Spark asked the Chimchar. Riley winked at his partner in reply. Magmar let out a scream of anger and fired another stream of flames of Riley, but he didn't manage to dodge the Flame Burst this time and was scorched by the flames. They didn't seem to hurt nearly as bad as they should have.

" _You can't actually burn me…Because I'm a Chimchar now…"_ Riley realized with a grin on his face despite the pain, causing the Magmar to scowl in fury and run towards Riley.

"I don't need to burn you alive to kill you! I'm ending this right here and now!" Magmar snarled as he drew closer, his fists erupting into fireballs. Riley smirked and dug into his bag as Magmar drew closer.

"Riley!" Spark yelled, finally getting back to his feet. Just as Magmar got within range to attack, Riley pulled out the Blowback Orb from his Treasure Bag and held it out in his hands towards Magmar, who swung a fist towards Riley as the Chimchar jumped back. Magmar inhaled deeply and attacked with another Flame Burst, but Riley was ready.

"Activate!" Riley yelled out as he held out the Blowback Orb.

The orb in Riley's hand suddenly glowed bright blue and let out a harsh gust of wind. The wind met the flames head on and redirected them back at Magmar, who grunted in pain at the flames hitting him before the wind met him, sending him flying backwards a faraway wall, just above a large pool of water. The Magmar dislodged himself from the wall and fell into the water.

"Nice shot!" Spark said with a grin on his face as the Magmar howled in pain as he broke through the water's surface. He frantically swam back towards land, but upon getting back onto land he was hit with a Thundershock, which knocked him out.

"Looks like that wraps things up here. Three missions in one day! That might even get Feren to compliment us again!" Spark said as he high-fived Riley, who smirked in reply as they both ate an Oran Berry to recover their strength.

Riley knelt down next to Magmar and pressed the Explorer Badge against his forehead for a moment. The Pokémon suddenly vanished in a flash of gold light, disappearing from the dungeon entirely.

"I think we've got one more floor to go. I wonder what's at the end of the Dungeon?" Spark asked Riley. The two Pokémon looked towards the staircase that led to the end of the Dungeon and both walked towards it, glad that the floor was an easy one to get through. As they walked up it, they both felt the shudder of reality itself warping around them. It never stopped being jarring for either one of the Pokémon.

* * *

Voltage Canyon Clearing:

* * *

The two then entered a clearing, where they found a small trove of Treasure Chests to their surprise. Four small boxes of green and gold lay on the ground, sparkling in the sunlight above. Riley slowly walked over to one of the Treasure Boxes and picked one up. It was surprisingly light, but he couldn't open it at all when he tried to.

Spark picked up one of the boxes thoughtfully and said, "We can take these back to Emerald City and get them looked at. If I remember, a Pokémon by the name of Claw can break these open."

"Hmm. We'll just have to take them by Emerald City by tomorrow morning then. By the time we get back to the city with Magmar, it'll be time for dinner," Riley said to Spark. The Pikachu nodded in reply, and with that the duo picked up the four Treasure Chests and stuffed them into the Treasure Bag before looking around the room for the exit. The duo saw the entrance of the clearing suddenly shine brightly, and with a nod at each other the two Pokémon exited the Dungeon the way they came.

* * *

Delphox Guild:

* * *

"Looks like you guys cleaned up today!" Jet said with an impressed grin as Captain Firefang led away Magmar, who glared at Team Horizon over his shoulder with hate in his eyes.

"You bet." Riley grinned back at the Buizel as he escorted the duo inside of the Guild. "Hopefully we can keep this pace up."

"I'm sure you'll be able to. Atlas makes a game out of how many jobs he can do at once. I think his record was 12 in one day at the same place." Jet remarked as Spark and Riley gaped at him.

"12!? Is he insane?" Riley asked Ares in amazement.

"No, he's just driven to help as many Pokémon as possible. He also has no quit in him, so…yeah, maybe he's a bit insane!" Ares laughed, causing the others to chuckle in reply. The group made their way into the courtyard, where they saw Team Inferno walking towards them, escorted by Guildmaster Delphox.

"Guildmaster, where are you off to? Aren't you joining us for dinner?" Jet asked Delphox, who shook her head.

"Not tonight, Jet. Me and Team Inferno are going on a small trip. We'll be back in the morning, though." Delphox explained with a small smile on her face. Delphox and Team Inferno bid the group a good night and made their way out of the Guild, leaving the Apprentices behind.

"It always does my heart good to see kids like them trying so hard. Reminds me of us when we were their age," Cinder chuckled as Delphox rolled her eyes.

"Except you were a well-behaved awkward little Cyndaquil and I was an absolute trouble-maker. So…maybe not as good as those two kids." Delphox remarked, causing Dante and Lee to laugh in reply.

"Oh so true…So, catch us up to speed. What's going on?" Dante asked Delphox.

"Are you familiar with the Calamity Crisis back on Keldin, just a few years ago?" Delphox began saying as the group of fiery Explorers walked into the night, out into the unknown to seek the truth. As they did so, a brown reptile watched them vanish out of sight from the bushes, a concerned look on his face. A black bird landed on the Pokémon's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Wonder why Delphox is heading out with Team Inferno?" Grit the Krokorok wondered aloud, causing the Murkow on his head to giggle in reply.

"Who knows? Maybe it's worth looking into, but maybe it isn't. Either way, I say we report back to the Boss. He should know what we saw earlier," the bird chirped in reply as she took off into the darkness of the night. Grit nodded and walked out of the bushes and began making his way down one of the side paths, but looked back at the Explorers out in the distance.

"What are they up to?" Grit wondered before a sinister smirk crossed his face and he began his trek home. "Doesn't matter, I guess. The Boss has a plan for this. He always has a plan."


	16. Simmering

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy folks. Time for another update._

 _Nothing too crazy happening, besides me finally getting some free time to write coming up in the next week. I'm hoping to get ahead of the game and be two chapters ahead by the next update. We'll see how that turns out._

 _There was a delay for this one, mainly due to me playing absurd amounts of Call of Duty: Black Ops III over the past two weeks ad being waylaid by familial obligations and work nonsense. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay!_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes a new reviewer known as grovyleVehan. Also, shoutout to those who favorited and followed the story since the last update! Thanks for the support!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Simmering_

* * *

Two days passed since Team Inferno had arrived at Emerald City, and within those two days a noticeable change had been seen in the Guild Apprentices. The fear and unease that the Dead Zone in the Silver Ocean had created seemed a bit further away at the presence of the legendary Exploration Team. The change was most noticeable in Delphox, who seemed to be smiling whenever the Apprentices saw her out and about.

Riley and Spark were now scanning the Outlaw Notice Board, wondering what they're job would be today.

"Well…we can either go for the Geodude for the higher reward, or the Pinsir for the lower reward." Spark said to Riley as the Chimchar closed his eyes, in thought.

"I say…go with the Geodude. We should be able to beat him between the two of us, if we can avoid his ground attacks. I think if we're paying close attention to its movements, we can avoid taking too much damage," Riley replied.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get Eon to sign off on this and we can be on our way." Spark remarked, jumping up to snatch the job listing off of the wall. After a quick talk with Eon, and duo made their way to Emerald City. The sky overhead was set to be raining yet again, which made Riley wince inwardly but he didn't comment on it.

As they walked through the town, which was abuzz with activity as usual, they were flagged down by Lady Dela, the Equipment Shop Owner.

"Good morning you two! How goes the exploring?" Lady Dela asked the two Apprentices with a cheery smile.

"Its going really well! The Pokémon at the Guild are really friendly and we're learning a lot." Spark said with a wide grin on his face.

"Good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Sparky. You're looking just a little bit tougher!" Dela said with a laugh, causing Spark to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, he's gotten just a bit better. The big improvement is him not shaking like a leaf every time we see a rogue Pokémon," Riley remarked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Spark while Lady Dela snickered.

"That's Spark for you. But growth is good. Getting used to scary situations and knowing how to keep a level head is really important, and any kind of headway towards getting a bit braver is something to be proud of, Sparky." Dela said with a warm smile, causing Spark to smile back.

"I used to be an Explorer back when I was younger. I used to even be a part of a Guild, but I quit when I realized what my true passion was. You two have so many fun times ahead of you, so just keep on getting stronger and making a difference. OK?" Dela said to the two young Pokémon, who nodded.

"And remember, I'm the first Pokémon you go to if you have any equipment needs. My offer for a discount still stands!" Dela laughed as her tail swished behind her. The Delcatty's eyes shifted to something behind the two Apprentices and she said, "Good morning Delia!"

Team Horizon turned around and saw two familiar deer Pokémon standing next to them. Delia and Dew, the Sawsbuck and Deerling respectively smiled in reply before Delia said, "Good morning, Dela. Just coming by to pick up my order from the other day. Is it all set?"

"Naturally. Let me go grab it. It'll be just a moment," Lady Dela said with a small nod before turning around and heading into the back of her store.

"And good morning to you as well, Team Horizon!" Delia said with a wide smile. Her child, Dew, pranced forward and beamed at the two Apprentices.

"I get to help my mom at work today!" Dew said happily, doing another small skip.

"Good for you! How've things been lately, Miss Delia?" Riley asked the Sawsbuck.

"Fairly well, thank you for asking. Summer is just around the corner and I've been busy with work, but I get to bring my little girl along with me to work now, so I never have a dull moment!" Delia laughed I reply.

"Even in the rain?" Riley asked, surprised. He eyed the storm clouds in the distance with a inward sigh, hoping that the cave dungeon they were going into would keep them busy long enough for the storm to pass.

"Its so refreshing, isn't it? I mean, we don't get a boost in power from it like we do with the sun on a cloudless day, but it still feels good. It's a shame you fire-types are so weakened by the rain. I imagine if the sun shining it would give you some sort of boost, like it does with me and Dew," Delia replied.

"How do you mean?" Riley asked the two grassy deer Pokémon. Spark answered the query.

"Its their special ability, Riley. It lets them get a speed boost in really sunny weather. Fire-types can get a boost in their fire attacks from it while water attacks are weakened. I believe the attack Sunny Day replicates the effects," Spark explained.

"Meaning that helps me none, except making water attacks hurt less." Riley grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Wait...You can't use fire attacks? But, you're a Chimchar, aren't you?" Dew asked, confused.

"No, I can't use fire attacks right now. I'm working on it though," Riley relied shortly, not wanting to talk about it.

Delia and Dela nodded understandingly, and Dela said, "It happens more often than you'd think. Some Pokémon go their whole lives with some sort of limit on their abilities. I know of a Slowpoke that has no psychic abilities whatsoever and has adapted quite well to life. That said, you're probably just a late bloomer. It'll come eventually, Riley."

"I hope so…" Riley muttered darkly. Dew nudged Riley in the side and when he turned to look at her, saw she was offering him a small berry of sorts.

"Here! It's an Ayane Berry. It's supposed to bring cheer to Pokémon who are sad and give you a special boost. Try it! I grew it myself! It should make you smile!" Dew said happily. Riley took the berry after a moment, confused.

"Wow, I've never seen a berry like that before!" Spark exclaimed as Riley turned over the berry. It was small and white and oval-shaped, with several red seeds visible on it and a small stem at the top of it. It was rather smooth and firm.

"I've introduced my little Dew her to my favorite hobby, which is creating new berry trees. It takes a great deal of work to create one that is beneficial to the environment and can make decent fruits that are even edible. It took the better part of ten years to grow that tree and create the sort of fruit you hold in your hands, Riley."

"Wait, you said that you helped grow it, Dew. Or did you both somehow help grow this?" Riley asked, causing both the Deerling and the Sawsbuck to nod in reply.

"Making a new berry tree is an incredibly difficult feat, one that most don't even attempt since the effort is usually not worth it. I was surprised when Delia offered me an Ayane Berry a few weeks ago. Try it, Riley." Dela said encouragingly, a small smile on her face.

Riley looked at the berry in his hands for a moment before sinking his teeth into it, taking a tentative bite. His eyes lit up in surprise.

"Wow! This berry is really sweet! And…wait…" Riley blinked in surprise before he staggered forward, his head, feeling a spike of pain in his skull before his vision went white.

* * *

" _Oh wow! Its delicious!"_

 _"I told you, Riley. Its sweet, but interesting to say the least. Now let's eat! I'm starving! And nightfall is coming...we need to keep moving..."_

 _"You worry too much. You should stop worrying so much and just enjoy life, my friend."_

 _"Its hard to live life if you're dead, Riley. He can't catch us, no matter what. Besides...at least I'm not impatient, like you. Or a oaf...Like you."_

* * *

Riley's vision returned as he began to fall, with Spark catching him just before he fell. Riley shuddered and steadied himself as the others watched him with alarm.

"Are you OK?" Dela asked worriedly. Riley nodded after a moment, wondering what just happened.

 _"That was…my...my voice…"_ Riley thought to himself, his mind racing. Who was the other voice though? Was it…a memory? Of his own, finally returning to him?

"That berry is supposed to help promote a Pokémon's general health and make them happier. I have never seen it do something like that before," Delia muttered.

"Well, he looks fine now. Must have been a bad berry!" Dew huffed.

"Maybe…" Riley muttered distractedly, running a head down his face. He felt the memory slipping from him, now, but somehow it lingered. The feeling was indescribable.

"We should get going," Spark said suddenly. He bid both Lady Dela, Dew and Delia farewell and dragged Riley deeper into the city.

"OK…So what was that about?" Spark asked Riley, who shook his head.

"I…I don't know. I saw a flash of something…I think it was…one of my memories. As a human…it felt different, Spark..." Spark nodded slowly in understanding as Riley took a deep breath to steady himself.

"That berry…I think it triggered something inside me. A suppressed memory or something. I remember eating something sweet, and being surprised in the same way the Ayane Berry surprised me. There was someone else there…another human, maybe?" Riley wondered aloud before Spark shushed him.

"Can you remember anything else?" Spark asked hopefully, his voice quiet.

"No…Nothing more than that. Sorry…" Riley muttered. Spark shook his head, sounding excited.

"No, this is good Riley! Maybe you're getting better! Maybe…Your memories will keep coming back! You can remember who you really are," Spark said quietly, a grin on his face. Riley smiled a little at that.

"I guess we'll find out soon…Come on, let's get prepped," Spark said to Riley. The Chimchar-turned-human nodded after a few moments, getting his thoughts together as he and Spark delved into the city to prepare for their outlaw mission. As they were heading out of the city, they ran into Jet and Ares, who were walking out of the Guild and chatting.

"Heya Team Horizon. Are you all set for your jobs today?" Jet asked the rookies.

"Yep. Though we're only doing one job today, since we didn't have much luck on the Job and Outlaw Notice Boards today," Riley explained in a quiet tone. The memory hitting him like it did had sort of rattled him, and to be frank he was trying to not let it show.

"It happens. I'm doing an escort job today, which I would normally avoid but the client sounded really desperate. I figured I could skip a job with decent pay and help them out," Jet said with a shrug.

"Wow. How about you Ares?" Spark asked the Fletchinder.

"I'm heading out towards the Silver Shores," Ares chirped, causing the group to look at him in surprise. He was going into dangerous territory, and fairly close to the sight of the Dead Zone that had consumed the Silver Ocean.

"Uh…any reason why you took a job there?" Jet asked, frowning.

"As long as I don't go towards the water, I'm fine. The job site is a Mystery Dungeon in the area around the nearby village. I've got to take down an outlaw and retrieve a Gold Ribbon, which shouldn't be too hard. Besides, the Pokémon living in the village by the Dead Zone have had a really tough time getting anyone to take jobs from them. No one wants to be next to that place," Ares explained before he flapped his wings, taking off.

"You all take care! I'll see you at the Guild later!" Ares chirped as he gave a one-winged salute to his fellow Apprentices before flying away. Jet shook his head and bid the rookies goodbye, walking down Departure Way. Team Horizon exchanged a look before shrugging and following Jet to go about their job for the day, eyeing the storm clouds overhead with distaste but forging onward regardless.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Captain Ren let out a growl of frustration as he slashed through the air, sending an arc of darkness at the wall. Of course, the room he was in was warded so that it wouldn't be damaged at all, but that didn't help his mood. He wanted to break something.

"How dare he…I should be out there! How dare he hold me back!" Ren snarled as he continued frantically pacing around the room. He felt completely fine, his wounds from his battle against Lugia were completely healed.

So why was he here?!

"RAH!" Ren roared as he slashed downwards with both of his arms, sending two raging arcs of darkness at the wall, causing a horrible sound to echo through the room. Ren clenched his hands before spinning around and rushing at a nearby wooden practice dummy that he hadn't destroyed yet, dicing it to pieces with but a swift gesture before he came to a stop.

"No…Calm. I need to stay calm…Right…" Ren said to himself, closing his eyes and trying to force down his anger. He rarely got this agitated, but when he did it was hard for him to control himself. A few minutes later, the Bisharp sighed deeply and said, "Its times like this I miss that pain in the neck partner of mine. I'd kill for a good spar right now."

Captain Ren stormed out of the training room and began making his way through a dark tunnel, lit by torches along the wall. He decided to seek out Volk, to see if he would be up for a fight. While not as strong as Ren, the wolf Pokémon was a decent fighter and would at least provide him a respite from the boredom. Ren found Volk napping in a room filled with stone trees, with the sun shining directly above them.

"I heard you from here. You really need to work on the repressed anger, Ren. One day it'll cost you," Volk murmured disdainfully, causing Ren to scoff.

"Bah! Anger is so useful, though. I've killed every single one of my enemies except one thanks to anger and single-minded determination. So I think I'll pass on that," Ren replied as he stepped into the room proper. Volk's response was stretching on the floor, yawning widely before he laid down on the ground again.

"Lazy…So…" Ren said after a moment.

"You're the one bothering me, Ren. Don't expect me to start up a conversation right now, you're interrupting my nap," Volk grunted.

"Sorry about that. Well, not really. I was hoping someone here would be up for a spar, but I'm guessing that you're not feeling like moving, am I right?" Ren asked Volk. The Zoroark nodded, causing the Bisharp to sigh.

"You're the one who left your entire squad to die beneath the ocean waves. Your partner is across the sea and no one else here has any interest in sparring with you. And the Boss is busy trying to seek out the other Sanctums, and has instructed you to sit tight and recover completely. Just nap…like me."

"As if…So what have you been up to, while I've been recovering? Any luck with getting us some new recruits?" Ren asked Volk.

"Not really. Recruitment efforts aren't going as swimmingly as I was hoping for. Even trying to tap into the criminal element a bit isn't going the way I wanted it to. I've had some success, but not as much as I would have liked." Volk replied lazily, opening a single eye. The Bisharp remained silent at that for a few moments.

"Did you really try and recruit-" Ren began to say before Volk sighed in reply.

"Yeah…It didn't go well. He fled before I got a reply. I doubt it'll come to anything, but it's worth mentioning," Volk replied.

"That's a pity. He could give me a run for my money, I bet. Ah well. Any other news?" Ren asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I did manage to pick up on a few rumors on one of the Blessed Sanctums. I'll need you to look into though, since I'm due back to the Frozen Kingdom in a few days. The cold is a pain, but Nerfoz knows the region better than most and he's the easiest way to get information on where the Sanctum in the north is." Volk growled softly, closing his eyes again. As if to demonstrate his point, his outline shuddered and he morphed into a Delcatty before sighing deeply and reverting to his normal form.

"They are elusive for a reason. The Silver Ocean is completely dead after what I did to the Sanctum. The others will soon follow." Ren replied with a grim smile. Volk nodded silently, but said no more. Ren took the hint and walked out of the room, thinking about what was too come when he finally got back out into the field and trying to find some way to alleviate his boredom.

"Well…No one said I couldn't do a little…undercover work…And I should have my powers back at this point. No stress on my body, and I can be productive..." Ren muttered to himself, getting an idea in his head that made him smile slightly. The Bisharp changed directions, running towards the other end of the hall before exploding in a shower of darkness.

* * *

Several Hours Later:

Silver Shores Village:

* * *

"Thank you so much, dear. Words can't express how grateful we are that our Gold Ribbon is back where it belongs!"

"Just be more careful, OK Miss Miltank? Trying to use a Mystery Dungeon as a shortcut for your deliveries is just asking for bad news," Ares the Fletchinder chirped in reply to his client as he snatched the item out of his Treasure Bag with his beak and offered to his client, who grabbed it a moment later.

"Of course! I learned my lesson this time, that's for sure. Not that I couldn't handle it myself, but they're ever so confusing. I would've never been able to track my ribbon down again!" the cow Pokémon laughed merrily, causing the Fletchinder to laugh good-naturedly in reply. His eyes were then drawn to the ocean in the distance, and his smile dropped slightly. The Miltank followed his eyes and when she looked at the ocean, she sighed deeply.

"Just…it's depressing, you know?" she remarked softly, shaking her head. "All those poor Pokémon…never to be seen again. Dead. Worse than dead…just turned into nothingness…" Miltank said quietly, her tone sorrowful. What was it like, living next to a haunting reminder of death but a glance away?

"It's troubling to say the least. But, rest assured that many Explorers and even us Apprentices are looking into the matter. We'll get to the bottom of this." Ares assured her, causing his client to smile a little.

"Thank you, dear. I know you kids over at the Delphox Guild work hard to make sure things stay safe around here. Please take care, and have a good night!" the Miltank said to the Fletchinder as she handed him a bag full of coins that he put in his Treasure Bag. The bird gave a brief one-winged salute before he shot into the air and began making his way towards Emerald City, which was a few hours flight from here. Ares flapped his wings several times to gain altitude and quickly rose into the sky before flying out towards a nearby forest.

After just a few minutes of flying, Ares' eyes caught a glimpse of something glowing bright blue within the trees below, and without a second thought the Fletchinder pulled his wings close to his body and dived downwards, his curiosity piqued as he rushed towards the ground and easily pulled out of the dive.

"I wonder…huh?" the bird was surprised at what he found, down below the trees. There, glowing brightly and lying out of place in the grass, was a dark blue glass orb. The object shined even brighter every few moments, but as soon as Ares looked at it, his eyes began to hurt, so he averted his gaze.

"Odd find…I wonder what it is?" Ares muttered as he chanced a glance forward again, and finding his eyes no longer hurt at the sight of the orb, he slowly approached the orb-

"How odd…An Apprentice from the Delphox, so far away from home…"

Ares chirped in alarm as his head shot up, spotting a shadowy figure standing on a branch of a nearby tree in front of him, the tone of his voice sounding faintly amused. Ares let out a cry of horror, feeling dread flood his body as he began to recognize the figure in front of him.

" _No…No way…Its…Him…"_ Ares thought as he began flapping his wings, trying to desperately flee from the shadowy figure. The Apprentice then let out a cry of pain as a bolt of icy energy struck him directly, freezing one of its wings solid and sending him plummeting back down to the ground. The Apprentice crashed hard onto the ground, where he remained still for several moments as he tried to move his aching body. Ares shifted himself feebly on the ground, shaking in pain as he tried to thaw his wing with fire from his mouth, but to no avail.

" _What kind of ice is this!? It won't melt!"_ Ares thought as he shot a Flamethrower at the ice-covered wing, but with no results.

" _I'm dead. This is it for me…He's going to kill me…"_ Ares thought as the shadowy Pokémon jumped down from the trees, landing next to the orb on the ground, his icy blue eyes narrowing as the Fletchinder lay there, frozen in horror as the Pokémon slowly made its way towards him. Ares shot a plume of flames at the Pokémon, who walked through it like it was absolutely nothing, sweeping his arms aside as the flames dissipated, a cruel chuckle escaping from the Pokémon's throat.

"Now…Let's have a chat, you and I, little Fletchinder…" the figure scooped up the orb, starring down at Ares as the Apprentice began shaking in sheer horror as the Pokémon approached.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Departure Way:

* * *

"Oh for the love of Arceus, shut up!" Snow snapped at Atlas, causing the big bug to chuckle in reply. Spark and Riley tried to hide their amusement, but Snow rounded on them as well.

"You two better stop too!" Snow growled before she heard a voice speak to her in her mind.

" _You should calm yourself, Snow. It is not healthy to remain so angry all of the time…"_ Eon spoke in her mind, his dull voice echoing slightly. Snow sighed deeply and looked away from the others, forcing herself to force away the annoyance and anger. It hadn't been a very good day, and she didn't appreciate getting rained on during the long walk home. The rain had only stopped a few minutes ago, to Snow's relief, but she was still soaked. Atlas and the rookies had managed to stay dry, due to being under cover during their jobs. A luxury she was unlucky enough to not have today.

" _Don't you have a job to do?"_ Snow said bitterly to Eon, who was currently at the Guild, which was still about twenty minutes away.

" _I'm done for the day, and I could feel your anger from here. You must work on that, Snow. You are with friends, are you not?"_ Snow sighed in reply, and Eon's presence in her mind faded. Eon more or less was able to contact members of the Guild out in the field on a whim, and in times like this she was glad for this, because it was Pokémon like Eon who helped her keep her anger in check. Despite him being seemingly emotionless, she knew that he cared about her well-being, as did the others. This was proven by Atlas just a few moments later

"Come on, let's lay off her. It's been a long day. How about you two? How'd your mission go?" Atlas asked Team Horizon.

"Well, we managed to take down an outlaw that we both had a weakness against. All in all, pretty good day. And we got to see how the outlaw retrieval process works." Riley explained to Atlas, who nodded.

As it turns out, there was a special process for picking up the outlaws defeated by Explorers and Rescue Teams in Mystery Dungeons. Once a team leaves a Dungeon, they would wait outside of the Dungeon for a representative of local authorities to arrive via Teleport and take the knocked out outlaws that were teleported outside of the outlaws away. The Job Approval Process keeps track of what Dungeons the Recovery Officers need to go to for the day to retrieve the knocked-out outlaws, who are all recovered in the span of a few minutes and are detained for processing at the prison.

"Well, I'm glad that you both had a chance to push yourselves to the limit today. After all, what's the point in finding an opponent that's easy?" Atlas grinned at them.

"He's not entirely wrong…Besting that Machamp the other day despite a double weakness was satisfying to say the least," Snow admitted despite herself, her frown becoming less pronounced.

"Wow, a Machamp? How did you pull that off?" Spark asked, curiously.

"Hmph…If you must know, I froze the ground he stood on and kept hitting him from afar. I was fast enough to dodge his attempts to get close. He never laid a single hit on me…though not from lack of trying." Snow explained grudgingly, as if the idea of replying to Spark pained her. Spark didn't notice her expression, but his own lit up in excitement.

"Wow, you're all so strong! I hope me and Riley can catch up with you all someday!" Spark said as Atlas laughed in reply.

"Of course you will. This is all a learning process, Spark. We all joined the Delphox Guild to get stronger and become better Pokémon in general. You'll both get stronger. Just give it time, and you'll be something awesome to behold!" Atlas said cheerfully before he caught sight of Emerald City in the distance. The group made their way to the Guild, going inside and finding the last occupants of the day filing out. They made their way into the courtyard and relaxed on the grass, enjoying the chance to rest up a little from a hard days work. After a time, Delphox walked into the Guild with Team Inferno close behind, chatting with each other.

"Greetings!" Lee the Infernape said to the Apprentices, grinning widely. Delphox muttered something to Cinder and Dante before she stepped forward and addressed the Apprentices.

"Hello everyone! Did you all have a good day exploring?" Delphox cheerily asked the crew.

The Apprentices let out a chorus of replies stating that they, in fact, did have an excellent day out exploring. Delphox cast a look around the room before a confused expression appeared on her face.

"Where is Ares?" Delphox asked the group of Apprentices.

" _I believe he is still out on a mission, though…it is unlike him to take this long."_ Eon spoke up, causing the Apprentices to look at him. Eon and Delphox both closed their eyes, and the group knew they were trying to seek out Ares with their telepathy.

" _He's coming, though…he seems distressed. Scared…flickers of dread..."_ Eon remarked in his smooth voice.

"I hope he's OK," Snow said quietly, worry evident in her tone. Eon looked at Snow for a moment before stating, _"Ares seems to be just fine, though from this range it is difficult to say more. I believe waiting for him is a prudent choice."_

The group didn't have to wait long before a red bird soared through the front doors, followed closely by Grave the Haunter, who also looked worried. Ares landed on the ground, panting heavily from exhaustion. He definitely looked ruffled, but other than that he looked fine. The look on his face told a different story, however, and his opening remark stunned the group with silence.

"Guildmaster! Fathom…Fathom just attacked me out by the Silver Shores Village." Ares said, a tremor running down the length of his body as he collapsed on the ground. The before mentioned silence enveloped the room, and after a few moments Delphox replied.

"Ares…Are you sure?" Delphox said very slowly, looking intently into the eyes of the Apprentice who starred right back at here.

"And I was having such a good day, too." Jet muttered, shaking his head. Team Horizon looked around at the other Apprentices, wondering what was with the reactions.

"There's no way. I heard he was on the Wind Continent!" Atlas said with a worried loo on his face.

"As much as I'd like to believe him, I'm gonna pass on that. Fathom suddenly coming back after all these years? Not likely-" Delilah began to say before Ares gave her a scathing look.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Ares screeched, causing the room to go silent once again. With the kind of tone he had then, it left little doubt. He had indeed run into the infamous outlaw known as Fathom, and had lived to tell the tale.

"There I was…flying along the ground, when I saw an orb on the ground. I went to investigate, and then…He just appeared. Like he was invisible or something…He froze my wing, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't thaw it free…But there was no mistaking that look he had on his face as he approached me…It was Fathom. He's back on Varos, Guildmaster." Ares said with a small shake of the head, shuddering visibly as the words left his beak. Feren was the first to speak.

"I suppose your paranoia is again well-warranted, Guildmaster. The additional wards surrounding the castle would keep him out, should he attempt to pursue Ares further. Did you get some kind of inkling that he was back, a few days ago?" Feren asked Delphox. The Guildmaster looked away, her expression unreadable.

"I don't know whether or not it was him…But I felt something dark lurking within the flames. Aside from whatever darkness is causing the disasters and Dead Zones…Fathom is another beast altogether. I don't think the two are linked, but I won't rule it out." Delphox mused as she looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before shaking her head again.

Lee sighed in reply before saying, "Fathom is exceedingly dangerous. As you all know, he is responsible for the destruction of an entire Pokémon settlement and killing hundreds of Pokémon before he went into hiding. He is also in possession of the Ocean's Eye, an immensely powerful artifact that grants the user great power over ice and water. Team Inferno has only met him once and that…didn't turn out well for us. He knocked our entire team out in a single attack."

"In…in _one attack_!?" Snow sputtered in horror as the others let out yells of surprise as well.

"We're not too proud of that one." Dante replied with a small snort.

"Yeah. He's…different. A cut above the rest, in regards to the crooks in the world." Cinder said in a low voice, crossing his arms. It was obvious that encounter still rankled with the leader of Team Inferno.

"Guildmaster, have you ever met Fathom?" Spark asked Delphox, who nodded after a moment.

"I was there when Team Inferno encountered him. I managed to avoid the initial attack and pursued him myself, but he managed to get away. I wondered when he'd make his appearance here known again…I guess now is a fitting time as any." Delphox replied as the fire at the end of her stick flared slightly.

"Delphox, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to go hunt him down." Dante growled at the Guildmaster, but he was surprised by her shaking her head in response.

"No. I have no idea what to expect if I did run into him, so I'll ere on the side of caution and avoid that battle. He's likely too far away by now for me to chase, anyway…Most thought that he either died or simply went so deep into hiding that he would never show up again. Why show up now? Why confront a known Apprentice of a Guild? And…Why was he near the Silver Shores?…I wonder if he's interested in the Dead Zone there…" Delphox wondered aloud, a troubled look on her face.

"What did he talk to you about?" Cinder asked Ares, who shuddered again.

"Oddly enough…Just news about what was going on back in Emerald City. Mundane things, really. It was as if I wasn't talking to an outlaw, but a totally normal Pokémon. He asked me questions about the Guild, but I refused to give him answers. He asked about me about myself, and I answered those questions because I saw no harm in answering those. He then asked what I knew about the Silver Ocean, and I told him what had been told to us, minus the fact that a Pokémon survived the Dead Zone. Basically useless info, but he took it all in like it was all really important."

"Did you get a chance to ask him any questions?" Delphox asked Ares.

"No, he ignored me every time I tried. But when he started to leave…something happened." Ares chirped quietly, another shudder running through his body.

"What?" Delphox asked.

"Something happened to his voice. It became deeper…darker…I can't explain it, but I don't think words can explain how terrifying it was. I eventually managed to break free from the ice and made my way here," Ares said as his head looked down at the ground, another shudder going through him. Snow stepped forward and put a comforting claw on Ares' back for a moment, causing the Fletchinder to look back at his friend with a small smile.

Delphox remained quiet for several moments before saying, "I'll have to meditate on this later. For now let's eat. No use in standing around worrying on an empty stomach, after all. "

A round of cheers met her in reply, and with that the crew went to go eat, with Team Inferno joining them as well, which again lightened the mood considerably. The other Apprentices kept up a constant chatter with them and Ares, asking the latter about his experience with Fathom. While this was going on, Riley asked Cinder about what could cause a fire-type to not be able to access the fire that they had within them. It was bothering him more and more each day, and he wanted answers.

"This actually isn't too uncommon, Riley. Some fire-types are able to use flames from birth, while others are unable to use it actively for years. Just give it time. One day, you'll be able to unleash your flames and truly know what it means to be a fire-type. One day, you will burn like the rest of us." Cinder remarked as he sank his teeth in an apple. Riley remained silent at that, but smiled slightly regardless. There was hope for him, after all.

But as the meal came to an end, Riley and Spark's thoughts turned to this mysterious Fathom. An outlaw of such power and skill, that struck fear into the hearts of the brave and talented Apprentices of the Delphox Guild. Who easily put down the famous Explorers of Team Inferno. What did he want? Why was he back, after so long away from society?

Riley closed his eyes long after Spark fell asleep, and his thoughts turned from Fathom to himself and the memory that had resurfaced earlier today. He had told Spark about it, and while the memory itself didn't have any secrets to be discovered, it was a step in the right direction. Riley wondered what other memories he would get back, and wondered whether or not he would recover all of them. He decided that this problem could be thought about in the morning, and after a long period of time was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Emerald City Prison:

* * *

Magmar the Incinerator let out a yell of fury as he blasted at the fireproof bars above the pit he was in once again. There had to be a way out! He was the son of the infamous Crime Lord Scorch! He wasn't just some common thug to be thrown into the jail like he was nothing! He was better than this!

"You do know the wards keep the fire in, right?" the Growlithe officer remarked with a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" Magmar roared, falling to his knees and panting heavily, exhausted from his efforts.

"Aw, is the big bad outlaw all tuckered out?" the officer asked mockingly.

"When I get outta here-!" Magmar began to say before three runes on the wall began to glow. Magmar screamed in pain as blue bolts of electricity shot into his body, causing him to convulse and thrash on the floor. This continued for about ten seconds before it stopped, with the wall rune's glow fading away after a few moments.

"I warned you. Now, think about what you've done, and if you apologize, you might get dinner in an hour. If not, well…Maybe you can wait a bit longer." The officer chuckled as he walked away, leaving the Magmar to writhe in pain alone.

"~You'll never get out if you keep that up!~" a voice sang out from the hallway. Several other criminals wondered aloud who the voice was, but Magmar's eyes widened in recognition.

"Fi…I wondered when you'd come," Magmar muttered as a small white Pokémon phased through the walls of his pit, looking amused. The Pokémon resembled a small candle, complete with a purple flame burning on top of its head. The Pokémon giggled in a female voice while Magmar said, "So…Why are you here, exactly?"

"You knew I'd come, but do not know why?" Fi laughed as Magmar clenched his fists.

"You and your sisters are all alike. Now, what did my father have to say?" Magmar said to the Litwik.

"Give him some time, and to be patient. He'll be coming to Emerald City himself to set things straight," Fi replied cheerfully.

"H-himself? Why can't he have some of the others bust me out in the meantime?" Magmar asked.

"Because, _Mason_ , things like this take time. You can't organize a breakout of a prison like this in just a few hours!" Fi chirped before Magmar swung a flaming fist at her. She jumped back with a squeak before laughing again.

"Don't you dare call me by that name! I'd rather have the name of my species than the name my mother gave me! And you know it!" Magmar spat at the Litwik, who giggled again.

"Fair enough. You are so easy to rile up…quite sad, actually." Fi giggled, causing the Magmar to growl in anger again.

"Just keep talking...make my day..." Magmar muttered, clenching his fists again, which made Fi laugh like crazy at him.

"Just hang tight for a few more days, OK? See you soon!" Fi replied with a giggle before she phased through the wall in a way that only she could. Normal ghost-types would have been hit with a powerful shock that would have paralyzed them, but not that special Litwik and her sisters. They had odd powers that for, whatever reason, made the powerful runes of the prison a joke for them. Sadly that didn't mean they could break him out of prison just as esily.

"Well…At least I can think of how to get those two rookies back for besting me in the meantime…oh how they'll pay." Magmar murmured as he sat down on his stone bed and calmed himself…

It was just a matter of time, now.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Howdy folks, FlygonNick here with a post-chapter note. I think I'm going to just do these from now on, since I'm just used to these and whatnot._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize once again for the delays. Things have been hectic lately and despite me admittedly wasting a great deal of time gaming this past month, dealing with full-time work and family issues didn't help matters at all._

 _However, on a positive note, chapter 17 is nearly done, as it was the last chapter I was working on before the reboot and I made a great deal of headway on that while I was working on this. It should be up relatively soon, alright?_

 _Anyway, be sure to follow me on Twitter at FlygonNick for more updates and the like, and please show some love with a review in the section below. It takes just a minute and means a lot to me._

 _Anyway, until next time. FlygonNick out!_


	17. Payback

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy._

 _In personal news, I quit my job. While this isn't that big of a deal, it is something interesting for me to throw into this author's note because I really don't know what else to add here. It happened because of family obligations that couldn't be done with me working, so I had to quit. You do what you have to do for family, you know?_

 _In other news, I beat Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Honestly, I found myself liking, hating, and then liking the game again. While it did force me to revise massive chunks of PMD: GLD, I did enjoy the game as a whole and recommend it, but be aware that it isn't nearly as good as Explorers of Sky or the games preceding it and has a sharp difficulty curve towards the end. It was better than Gates to Infinity by a long shot though. 7.5/10, all in all._

 _Shotuout to those who reviewed last chapter, which includes Grovylevehan and a new reviewer known as Ralmon. Thanks for the support and the feedback!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 17: Payback_

* * *

"The fires of adventure burn red, orange, and gold!"

"Dismissed!"

Riley yawned widely as Spark glanced over at him, nodding at him after a moment. Team Horizon quickly made their way over to the Job Notice Boards and scanned them, or rather Spark read them aloud to Riley who mentally made notes in his head. None of the jobs seemed to be at the same place today, so they couldn't do multiple jobs at once.

The Guild was very active today, Riley noticed. The Apprentices seemed a bit more into it than usual, and that made Riley smile a little. They'd have to keep up, and work hard today like always. Especially since it seemed like Fathom was in the area, though Riley imagined he was long gone now. It wasn't his problem anyway.

Riley did look over at Ares as he was checking out the Outlaw Notice Boards from across the room, and caught him glancing at the Wanted poster for Fathom and shuddering. Riley silently hoped that the Fletchinder would get over this, and turned his attention back to Spark.

"Maybe we should check the Outlaw Notice Boards, if we can't find anything good. Looks like they're done with it over there." Riley suggested as Spark frowned at the lack of really interesting jobs. The Pikachu looked over at the other board and saw it was almost clear of Pokémon for the moment.

"Yeah, let's-" Spark began to say before he noticed three familiar figures step in through the front gates of the Guild. The temperature inside of the Guild rose a few degrees, and everyone's heads turned towards the three large figures walking inside of the Guild. Team Inferno.

" _Well, they're early."_ Riley thought to himself.

"Good morning, folks!" Lee the Infernape said cheerfully, waving briefly to the surprised crowds.

"Hmm…Rather active today. Maybe we should come back when the hubbub dies down?" Dante growled wryly, shuffling his wings for a moment as he looked at Cinder.

The Typhlosion ignored his teammates, his eyes glancing around the room before spotting Riley and Spark. The Typhlosion smirked and walked towards the duo, who watched the fire-type with awe.

"Hey there, Team Horizon." Cinder asked, causing the two rookies to nod in reply. "Is Delphox here?" Cinder asked the rookie duo. Spark was too star-struck to reply, so Riley decided to for him.

"She's here, but she's in her room, I think. I think you have to talk with Grave to go past that door though," Riley said to Cinder, who nodded. As if on cue, Grave phased through the floor and looked at Team Inferno with a small smile.

"So, you wanna meet with the Guildmaster? I'll tell her she's got visitors." Grave said as he phased through the floor once again, only to reappear a few seconds later. Grave snapped his fingers and the massive door behind him began to open, revealing Feren and Delphox.

"Well, well, what has Team Inferno calling at this time in the morning?" Delphox said with a small smile on her face.

"We need to talk. We found a lead." Dante growled, earning a nod from Delphox.

"You make it sound so serious, Dante. It's not that much of a lead, but it's the best one we've got." Lee chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Would you mind joining us for a walk this morning to discuss this?" Cinder asked the Guildmaster, whose smile widened as a Treasure Bag floated through the doors and landed on her shoulder as she walked into the room. Feren entered the room alongside her, looking disgruntled but amused all the while.

"Sounds good to me. Especially if you really found something." Delphox said in reply, placing a paw on the strap of her bag.

"Even after all these years, you're still prepared for anything and everything. I guess some things never change." Cinder said dryly as Delphox walked by him. Delphox smacked Cinder upside the head with her stick, grinning now.

"Please. You find it endearing and you know it." Delphox said teasingly before Feren cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"I'll look after the Guild. You have fun, Guildmaster." Feren said to Delphox, earning a chuckle in reply as she and Team Inferno walked out of the Guild.

"I wonder if something is up between Delphox and Cinder. It almost sounded like they were _flirting_. Do Pokémon even do that?" Riley remarked, earning a slap in the back of the head from Atlas.

"Great, now the giant bug is doing it." Riley said as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Atlas to chuckle and Spark to snicker at him.

"You had that one coming," Atlas remarked before he walked over to the Job Notice Boards.

"Let's just go into the City. Maybe we'll find a pretty good job somewhere there," Spark suggested. It wasn't unheard of for Apprentices to be offered jobs while out and about in the city.

Riley nodded, and with that the duo made their way towards Emerald City, where they saw a group of Pokémon grouped together in the square and saw them looking and pointing in the same general direction. When Riley looked where they were pointing, he saw a great plume of smoke out in the distance.

"Forest fire…a big one too. It must have happened after the storms last night," Spark muttered, shivering slightly. Since it was a humid and hot day outside, Riley knew it was from worry about the fire.

"I bet they have Rescue Teams heading to that place now. It'll be taken care of in no time," Riley said bracingly. Spark nodded after a few moments and the duo made their way into town, where the mood was rather grim. Pokémon were grouped up together, pointing to the fire out in the distance and muttering worriedly. Even some of the Guild Apprentices were in the crowd, trying to get more information. Jet, Snow, and Delilah looked to the rookies and beckoned them over.

"Jet, do you know why there's such a crowd?" Spark asked the Buizel as Team Horizon approached.

"The fire is next to a nearby town, and the efforts to stop it are pretty desperate. They're just able to contain the thing, even with the efforts of local water-types within the forest. One Rescue Team has already been…" Jet trailed off for a moment before shaking his head for a moment before he said, "…consumed by the flames. We're a bit worried that it'll spread further and result in more casualties."

"Why can't Pokémon like Delphox or Team Inferno help?" Riley asked.

"Because they're actively trying to sort out the Dead Zone issue. Even then, they're just four Pokémon. Look at all of the jobs and outlaws that need to be taken care of. Do you think Delphox personally sorts them all out because she's the Guildmaster? No, because no one Pokémon can take care of all of the problems that arise in this crazy world we live in," Delilah explained. The group's attention was then caught by Officer Firefang and one of his Growlithe officers, who bounded through the crowd gathered at the City's gate and howled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Firefang barked, drawing everyone's attention.

"We've already dispatched Team Mudslide, Team Shell, and Team Aquashield to the area where the fire has broken out. And…yes, we have confirmation that a small Dead Zone has appeared close to the area, which is why we recommend no one goes near the Topaz Plains, just past the northern edge of Emerald Forest," Firefang said to the crowd.

"More of these Dead Zones…and one so close to us. What are we to do?" Mama Blissey said with a dramatic sigh.

"Just more and more bad news," Marcus the Machamp said in reply. Captain Firefang muttered something to one of his officers before addressing the crowd once more.

"As we stated before, we advise extreme caution around the areas that have confirmed Dead Zones. The perimeter of the Dead Zone in Topaz Plains is clearly visible, but is being watched by one of my officers. If you have any information on this, please consult me or any of my officers." Firefang said to the crowd before two of the big dog's officers made their way to him. After speaking briefly with them, the four dogs made their way deeper into the city.

"Well, looks like I'm off to the Guild to finish getting ready." Snow grunted, grabbing her Treasure Bag with a grunt.

"Take care, Snow!" Spark said to the Sneasel as she took a few steps forward. The Sneasel shot Spark a sharp glare in response.

"Mind your own business," Snow growled as she shoved Riley aside, walking back towards the Guild.

"Why is she so _rude_?" Riley said angrily as he took a step towards her. A fin from Jet held him back as the Buizel shook his head.

"That's just how she is. If you don't have her trust, then you're a potential threat to her, and she's as cold as ice." Jet said as he walked past Team Horizon, watching Snow make her way to the Guild. He stopped and looked back at them and said, "She's had a hard life, though…So I'm not surprised she's the way she is. Give her some time to get more comfortable with you and she'll be a bit nicer…hopefully."

"A hard life?" Spark asked Jet. The Buizel nodded sadly before he looked up to the sky, as if contemplating something.

"That's a story for her to tell, not me. She has a reason for her coldness and mistrust of others, just know that. We try and support her despite that. She is protective of her friends and can be pretty kind when she wants to. Even if she's a little harsh at times, it's not all bad. She's a good Pokémon once you get to really know her." Jet explained with a small smile, shrugging offhandedly before wishing Team Horizon a good day and heading out to the Crossroads. With that, Team Horizon made their way back into the Guild to see if they could find something they had missed on the Job and Outlaw Notice Boards.

"Huh. You two still haven't found a job?" Atlas asked Team Horizon as they approached the Outlaw Notice Board again. Riley's eyes went to the picture of Fathom, shuddering slightly before looking at the Heracross and nodding.

"Well, give Eon a few minutes. He'll update the-" Atlas began to say before the pages of jobs in front of them began glowing bright blue.

"Right on time!" Atlas laughed, crossing his arms.

" _Attention all guests and Apprentices of the Delphox Guild. Please step back from the Outlaw and Job Notice Boards while they are being updated. Thank you."_ Eon's voice spoke in their minds as the pages shifted positions on all of the boards, changing order as new ones flew from the side of the room and were pinned to the boards somehow. It took about 45 seconds altogether.

"Efficient." Spark remarked as he bounded towards the Outlaw Notice Board, scanning it. Atlas scanned the board and grabbed two pages off of it, smirking as he walked over to Eon to approve of his jobs for the day. Riley caught Snow standing next to Eon out of the corner of his eyes, where she was talking to him in a quiet voice. After getting a glare from the Sneasel, Riley turned his attention to the Outlaw Notice Board.

"Found one!" Spark said to Riley, pointing to a warrant towards the bottom of the board. Riley drew closer as Spark read the notice aloud.

" _The Sandslash bandit known as Saran has evaded our efforts to apprehend him, and has stolen a Leaf Brace from a Kecleon Mart shipment en route to Emerald City. Reward available for Saran's capture and the return of the Leaf Brace. Last known location has been reported as the Cyan Cave to the north."_

 _Client: Officer Firefang_

 _Objective: Apprehend Saran and retrieve the Leaf Brace_

 _Place: Cyan Cave_

 _Difficulty: B_

 _Reward: 1000+ Poké_

"Cyan Cave, eh? That dungeon has a lot of traps, if I recall. Its only a few flors though, so its not too brutal. That's a really good reward for just one outlaw, though." Atlas said as he approached the duo. Spark nodded and reached up to grab the sheet of paper when a large brown claw reached past him and grabbed the paper at the same time as he did.

"H-hey!" Spark said in surprise as he looked to his side, seeing the large brown reptile Pokémon with a long snout glaring at him. The Pokémon let out a small growl and shoved Spark to the ground. Riley ran over to Spark and eyed the large reptile Pokémon with fury, though after a moment he recognized him as the Pokémon named Grit that was harassing Kecleon the other day at his shop.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Riley yelled at the Pokémon, who scoffed at Riley as he picked up Spark.

"Huh, a Krokorok." Atlas noted as he watched the display without moving an inch. Riley wondered if he was seeing how Team Horizon would handle the situation.

"This job is one of the few decent ones to come through this Guild. No way will it go to two brats who look like they made their team ten minutes ago," the Pokémon growled as he crumpled the warrant in his claws.

Just then, a small black bird flew into the Guild and towards the reptile, landing on his head. The Krokorok's eyes looked up at the bird, and he simply replied, "Found a job for us. It pays pretty well. The problem is these idiots found it first."

"Psh. Finders keepers, losers weepers!" the bird cawed in a high-pitched female voice, earning a nod of agreement from the larger Pokémon.

"Hey! Who are you calling a loser!?" Riley demanded furiously.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Spark asked warily, taking a step back from the duo in front of them. Both Pokémon in front of Team Horizon smiled at the question.

"My name is Grit, and this is Hark," the Krokorok said in reply to the question.

"Hee hee! We're Team Payback! We specialize in treasure-hunting. We're a top-rate Exploration Team, quite unlike you!" Hark said with a sneer, covering her face with her wing as she looked at Spark for a moment before looking to Riley. Riley saw a glint of fear in her eyes when she looked at Spark, causing Riley to smile inwardly. If we was a betting man/child/human/Pokémon whatever, he'd wager that the bird was scared of Spark because of her type-disadvantage.

"Exactly, brats. Know your place!" the brown reptile Pokémon snarled as he took a step forward. Riley scoffed at that, earning another growl in response.

"If you were top rate, you really wouldn't have been so worried to see a Pikachu. Or are you just scared of electric-types in general?" Riley pointed out to the Murkrow, causing Hark to gulp in surprise for a moment. Seeing her ruse was useless, the Murkrow cawed angrily.

"Excuse me! How dare you speak to your better like that, brat! I should show you some manners!" Hark squawked at the Chimchar.

"ENOUGH!"

A loud snarl broke erupted through the Guild, and Riley saw a great red flash appear out of the corner of his eyes. Riley grabbed Spark and pulled him to the ground, narrowly avoiding a blast of flames from the side. Riley looked up and saw a large black dog-like Pokémon padding towards them, white horns jutting out of its head and its mouth in a snarl. Riley wasn't sure what it was, but it looked strong. Really strong.

"A Houndoom…he's not from around here, is he?" Spark muttered as he and Riley got to their feet.

"You two. Stop causing trouble." The Houndoom growled and Grit and Hark, who sweat-dropped and shook their heads frantically.

"Hey, they were starting it!" Hark screeched.

"I was just looking for a decent job like you said!" Grit protested as he held up the piece of paper to the Houndoom.

"Shut up." the Houndoom replied shortly to the duo, who fell silent and remained still.

"So, who are you?" Riley asked the Houndoom. The dog Pokémon slowly turned his head to face him, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"I am Charon, the leader of Team Payback. You have a problem with them, you have a problem with me, _runts_." the Houndoom growled quietly at the duo.

"Well, we got this job first! They started all of this!" Spark said to the Houndoom, shrinking back slightly. Charon smirked as he noticed this.

"Oh? From what I heard you both found the job at the same time. And this job should go to a team that can actually complete it, instead of two greenhorns that quiver at the mere sight of a true Explorer like me," Charon said in a low voice, causing Spark's ears to lower as he looked away. He then looked to Riley and said, "And as far as I'm considered, you're even less of a threat. I don't even think I've ever seen a Chimchar without flames on its tail before. Or are you just that sorry of a Pokémon in general?"

"Shut up!" Riley yelled, taking a step forward before being pulled back.

"We're Apprentices of the Delphox Guild. We're still learning the ropes, but that doesn't mean that we're not a serious Exploration Team. And say what you want about us, but at least we're not bullies who throw their weight around!" Spark said quietly, eyeing Charon with a small bit of fire in his eyes. Riley felt a fierce rush of pride in Spark, especially for standing up for himself.

Only for Charon to ruin it by padding forward and staring down Spark, his cold eyes narrowing in amusement. Spark looked up at the Houndoom before he turned to Riley, who was also glaring at him.

"Anyway! What Charon is trying to say is that the reward on this job is ours. You shouldn't even try!" Hark cawed as Team Horizon both took a step forward, scowls on their faces as Charon shook his head.

"Actually, that isn't the case," Atlas said as a smirk crossed his face, finally speaking up.

"Excuse me?" Charon said to the Heracross, who pointed at Eon across the room.

"He's got to actually set up the job and get it made official, in case you've forgotten. And since there's a disagreement over who will actually take the job, the reward will go to whichever team completes the job first. That's a rule the Guildmaster included just in case of a dispute over a job request. Luckily, Eon here keeps an eye on everything that happens here, don't ya buddy?" Atlas said as Eon walked over to the group, having heard the exchange apparently.

" _Atlas is correct. The first team to complete the job will earn the reward. I can register the job right now for both teams if you would like,"_ Eon confirmed with a nod.

"Yes! Do it!" Hark squawked at Eon, who nodded and walked over to the Job Center.

"Well then, runts...I guess that makes this a competition of sorts. The first one to retrieve the item from that Sandslash gets the reward. Just expect bitter disappointment," Charon growled as he looked to both of his teammates.

"Its on!" Riley said to the Houndoom. Charon blew a small burst of flames into the air, shaking his head slightly and began walking away. Charon then glanced at Grit and Hark and said, "You two. Meet me at the Crossroads in five minutes. Gear up. Don't be late, or else."

"Got it!" Hark and Grit said as they saluted their leader before quickly scurrying off to go prepare for the job. Charon slowly exited the Guild, throwing one last look at the rookies over his shoulder before smirking at them. He then departed.

"I think I remember them hanging out around the Guild a few times over the past week. They're one of the sketchier Exploration Teams out there, specializing in treasure-hunting. They say they do good, but they don't go about doing everything the right way, you know?" Atlas said to Team Horizon, his voice quiet and his distaste noticeable.

"Ugh…a bad Exploration Team? How have they not been arrested by Captain Firefang yet?" Spark asked Atlas.

"Because technically they haven't done anything wrong. Being an underhanded group of jerks doesn't carry a sentence to prison," Atlas admonished Spark.

"Oh…I still don't like it…" Spark muttered, his head hanging low.

"Let's get moving…we're not losing to them," Riley said quietly as he clenched his fists. He wouldn't take that lying down…He would prove himself.

To the Guild. To Spark. And to Team Payback.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Ooh, the introduction of the rival team has finally come about. How will this competition play out? Find out next time!  
_

 _Until then, please show your support. Review, favorite, follow, and share your thoughts. Your feedback makes the world go 'round._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	18. Trekking Through Cyan Cave!

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy. Time for another chapter!_

 _Now, I'm quite aware that the typical bully rival team subplot has been done to death. However, unlike in the Explorer series, I plan on having this team have a bit more of an impact on the plot and on the heroes in general. Rivalries are important in stories like this, because they're competition. They encourage you (or force you) to push yourself harder. Growth and maturity can, at times, be a byproduct of winning or losing against a rival of sorts. Or at least that's how I feel about it._

 _Anyways, shoutout to the awesome people who reviewed last chapter, which included Ralmon, a Guest Reviewer, and Ways. Thanks for the support!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Trekking Through Cyan Cave!_

* * *

"There are. All prepped." Riley said he ran through the mental list of supplies they were bringing along. Plenty of berries, apples, and throwing items to boot. Plus, they bought two Orbs that were sure to come in handy should they need them. A Foe-Hold Orb and a Hurl Orb. They also bought a Slumber Orb and put that in Storage for later.

"A Sandslash shouldn't be too hard to take down, if we're able to hit it with enough seeds. If we can avoid the ground attacks and just stay in sync, it should be fairly straightforward." Spark stated as he looked at the Wonder Map for a few moments before rolling it up and stashing it in the Treasure Bag.

"Cyan Cave is actually a fairly short Dungeon, from what Atlas mentioned. It's just a tricky one though, with plenty of traps hidden within its depths." Spark said to Riley as they began making their way down the path.

"How far away is it?" Riley asked Spark.

"Not too far. Maybe an hour's walk, at best. We should still hurry, since Team Payback could already be there," Spark replied. Riley nodded, and with that the two rookies made their way to the location of the Mystery Dungeon with one simple objective on their minds.

Win.

* * *

Cyan Cave:

* * *

"Here we are…"

"Its so…blue."

Spark gave Riley a look while the Chimchar gave a sheepish grin in reply, but the statement as true nevertheless. The entrance was illuminated by glowing cyan rocks that were in the walls of the already blue-stone. It was at least bright enough to see inside of the cave, which was good.

"We have no idea if they're already inside. Let's just hurry and get this over with," Riley said as he began making his way within the depths of the cave.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF1:

* * *

Team Horizon emerged on the first floor in a wide room filled with rock pillars that extended to the ceiling, which was only about twenty feet high. As the duo took stock of the room they were in, they noticed a pair of glowing eyes watching them from above.

"Riley! Zubat!" Spark yelped as the small bat flew down at the, teeth bared. Riley jumped to the side to dodge and Spark let loose a blast of electricity, dispatching the Zubat with ease.

"Already with this stuff. Can't we ever find a Mystery Dungeon that's simple and free of enemies?" Riley asked wryly, shaking his head. He looked to Spark for an answer, only to receive a deadpan stare in reply.

"Just checking. Any preference to a path?" Riley asked Spark.

"Not really. Lead the way." Spark said as Riley began walking to the closest path. The duo began to make their way through the narrow passage, grateful for the light flowing through the dungeon, even if it cast a blue hue on everything. They finally emerged inside of a larger chamber within the cave that contained several flowing streams throughout it, gleaming in the pale blue light cast upon it.

"This place is actually…kinda pretty," Spark remarked after the two began walking again.

"Kind of, yeah. But don't forget that-CLICK" Riley froze as he heard a metallic clicking sound underneath him and Spark. Team Horizon looked down at the ground and saw a square panel underneath them glowing bright white, before finally exploding.

Both Pokémon were sent flying in opposite directions, yelling out in pain as the panel's energy dissipated and it returned to a normal section of the floor. Riley got to his feet, wincing and wondering just what on earth that was.

"B-b-blast Trap…agh…" Spark hissed as he slowly pushed himself up off of the ground, gritting his teeth. Riley helped Spark to his feet, earning a grateful smile from the burn-covered Pikachu.

"We'll have to be really careful. This place is more dangerous than I thought, if traps like that are just on the bottom level." Spark remarked, spotting the stairs from across the room. Spark and Riley slowly and carefully made their way through the floor and two the staircase, allowing them to get to the next floor.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF2:

* * *

"…Well this sucks."

Spark and Riley found themselves smack dab in the middle of a flock of Zubat, all of which swarmed the duo as soon as the words came out of Riley's mouth.

"Riley, get back!" Spark yelled as he fell to all floors and his cheeks sparked dangerously before charging up and shooting a burst of lightning from his body. One of the many Zubat's were hit by the attack, but the rest descended upon the duo.

"Back off, Blast Seed coming at ya!" Riley yelled as he dug into his bag and hurled the seed into the air, where it detonated upon contact with one of the Zubat's, hitting two others as well. This wasn't enough to stop two Zubat's from getting close to Spark and hitting him with a Wing Attack each, though both were quickly beaten with a Thundershock each. Riley scratched at anything that got too close to him, and after a few rough minutes of battling, the duo managed to clear away the Zubats and were left panting in exhaustion from the efforts.

"I say we take a breather…" Riley muttered as he sat down on the floor. Spark nodded in agreement, falling to his stomach and closing his eyes.

"I hope Team Payback, if they're here, are having worse luck than we are." Spark remarked as he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes as Riley kept an eye on things. He recalled that if a Pokémon spent enough time on a floor of a Mystery Dungeon, they would recover their strength and their wounds would mostly heal up on their own. It had to do with speeding up a Pokémon's natural ability to heal, or something like that. Riley was broken out of his musing by a bird's screech elsewhere on the floor that sounded familiar to them.

"I think our break time is over," Riley muttered as he got to his feet, checking himself. He felt a bit sore, but better than he felt earlier. Spark got on two feet and nodded to Riley, who began making his way towards the nearest tunnel. It led on for quite a ways into a room with several flowing streams that gleamed in the light of the cave.

"This place really is pretty, despite the traps and Zubat," Spark said with a small smile as they duo made their way up the nearby staircase, thankfully not running into any more traps or Zubat.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF3:

* * *

The duo emerged onto the next floor, appearing on an island in the middle of a water-filled room. Two Corsola growled at the two Apprentices from the water, firing two Bubblebeams at them. Riley and Spark dodged the attacks and Spark dispatched the two wild Pokémon with a Thundershock. As both Corsola floated unconscious in the water, Riley heard the flapping of wings behind him and ripped an Iron Thorn from his Treasure Bag and hurled it into the sky. As the Golbat descended from the air, the projectile ripped through its wings, causing it to screech in pain and flap in the air. Spark looked skyward and let a Thundershock loose at the evolved form of Golbat, finishing it off.

"Thank goodness you heard that Golbat. They're way worse than the Zubat." Spark said as he looked around the room, eyeing the glowing blue rocks that made the water practically gleam with an azure light. A small rocky path led from the island to the rest of the floor, so the rookie duo made their wat along it and began scouring the floor for the exit. After finding several piles of Poké and two Green Gummis (that Spark made Riley swear not to eat), the two Apprentices found the stairway and made their way to the next floor.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF4:

* * *

Riley and Spark immediately ran into two rogue Squirtles, both of which tried shooting them with water. Riley and Spark dodged the attacks, though both Pokémon winced when they heard a CLICK. Spark looked down and saw that he was standing on a trap, which released a cloud of pink sweet-smelling gas that made him feel drowsy.

"Spark?" Riley said as the Pikachu swayed on his feet before laying down on the ground and curling into a ball, falling asleep a moment later. Riley looked back at the two Squirtles and let out a nervous laugh.

"Now…I'm sure we can reasonable about this-" Riley began to say before he was blasted by two Bubble attacks. Riley screamed as the bubbles popped against his body, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. Both of the small turtles laughed as Riley got to his feet, scowling. He dug out two Gravelrocks and hurled them forward, hitting both Squirtles with a rock each. Both turtle Pokémon growled in pain and rushed at Riley, who jumped into the air and lashed out at the nearest Squirtle with a kick to the head, causing it to stumble backwards and let out a cry of pain. Riley landed on the ground and kicked the Squirtle again, sending it to the ground, where it passed out. Riley jumped back to dodge a Water Gun from the other Squirtle, and drew an Iron Thorn. Just as he was prepared to throw it, he heard another CLICK.

"Oh come on!" Riley yelled as he looked down at the ground. He then heard the sound of several items falling through the air, only to look up in time to see a chestnut bounce off of his head. Before Riley knew it, he was being pelted from above with dozens of chestnuts. Riley hissed in pain as the rough and prickly objects fell from above, and when they finally stopped, noticing the enemy Squirtle was openly laughing at him.

At least until Riley knocked it out with an Iron Thorn.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to wake Spark up. Eventually the Pikachu began to stir and let out a small yawn before opening his eyes.

"Oh…g'morning Riley…" Spark mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then realized Riley was giving him a deadpan stare.

"What?"

"I've been fending off wild Pokémon for the past ten minutes while you got your beauty sleep! I bet Team Payback are already at

"S-sorry Riley. Won't happen again," Spark promised, offering a sheepish smile. Riley shook his head, still smiling, and began walking towards the small tunnel in the side of the room. After walking for a short time, they found themselves in a room split in half by a small stream, connected by a rock path with bright green moss covering it. Two Zubat flew at the duo, but were quickly dispatched with a Thundershock and a Scratch attack each. With that, the rookies made their way to the other side of the room, where they followed another long narrow tunnel that led them to a room where stairway to this floor was. The rookies ventured to the next floor, hoping to catch a break with the traps this Dungeon kept throwing at them.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF5:

* * *

CLICK.

Riley and Spark had just stepped out onto the new floor, before Riley heard the now dread sound. Riley grabbed Spark by the arm and pulled him to the ground to avoid a massive trio of rock spikes that jutted out of the ground underneath where the Pikachu had been standing but a moment before.

"W-w-what was that!?" Spark sputtered, his eyes wide in horror. Riley got to his feet and pulled his partner to his feet.

"Something that probably would've knocked you out. Let's just be happy that you're alright," Riley said with a small sigh.

"Yeah…" Spark mumbled quietly. Riley and Spark admired the room they were in, with several bright blue streams of water flowing through the walls and shining off of the glowing rocks. Riley pointed at a nearby tunnel and began making his way towards it, Spark close behind.

"So Riley…Have you remembered anything else? You know, about your past?" Spark quietly asked Riley.

"No…But I don't think I'm too worried about it, anymore." Riley replied after a few moments of walking.

"R-really? Why?" Spark asked his partner.

"Because these memories will come back on their own…at least I think they will. But one memory…One small snatch of who I was before becoming a Pokémon is enough. I can hold onto the hope that someday, I'll learn more. I'll finally find some way to trigger more memories and figure out why I'm really here." Riley explained.

"Well…I remember reading somewhere a few years back that humans coming to our world is a pretty big deal. They're supposed to be heralds of peace and doom and all sorts of crazy stuff. They've even saved the world a few times!" Spark said to Riley with a smile on his face, causing his partner to grin in response.

"Come on, Spark. You're too much of a dork and I can't even use fire. I think we'll have to pass on the whole saving the world thing," Riley giggled. Spark cracked up at that, holding his sides.

And then a Zubat came flying through the tunnel and somehow hit Spark in the face, blinding him and scaring the daylights out of him and Riley.

Several minutes later, after Riley calmed Spark down enough to get him moving again, the duo resumed their conversation.

"I'm pretty sure that we can find out more during the Festival of Heroes. Maybe the Lorekeeper can tell us a story about humans!" Spark said excitedly.

"Maybe. We'll have to ask him. But we have to be discreet about it. I really don't want just anyone to know the truth about me," Riley said to Spark as they emerged into a large empty room with two paths. Riley began walking forward, only to step on a section of the floor that made a familiar CLICK sound and that flashed bright white. The floor exploded underneath Riley, sending him and Spark flying apart.

"Agh…I hate those traps…" Spark grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. Riley mutely nodded in agreement and took a step forward, only to hear another CLICK. Riley looked down at the ground and saw the trap emerge underneath him, a circular panel with a spiral on it. Riley then felt the world spin around him as the trap spun him around and around until he could barely see in front of him.

"S…Spark…?" Riley mumbled, staggering forward as the world swam in front of him.

"Riley…confused…Hold on…!" Spark seemed to say, but Riley could barely understand him. He settled for just sitting down on the ground and waiting for the room to stop twisting around. After a short time, Riley felt slightly less awful and the world seemed to settle down once again. Riley looked up to see Spark watching him warily, surrounded by two unconscious Wooper and a small horde of Zubat.

"Thanks for watching out for me, Spark. I'm good now." Riley said as he got to his feet.

Spark nodded and walked over to Riley, and the two rookies began making their way through the next passageway, and after a few minutes they emerged in a small room where the stairway was located. The problem was that a nasty-looking turtle Pokémon was standing between them and their objective.

"Get ready!" Riley said to Spark as the Wartortle flexed is claws. The Pokémon shot several bubbles in their direction, but the two Apprentices jumped apart to dodge.

"Waar!" the turtle Pokémon growled as it got into its shell and spun towards the two Apprentices. Riley tried to dodge, but the shell managed to hit him in the side and send the Chimchar sprawling onto the ground. The Wartortle emerged from its shell, grinning at the downed Pokémon before a Pikachu rushed into it from the side, knocking it down. Spark flipped through the air and landed on his feet while the Wartortle stumbled forward and glared at Spark before firing a stream of water at the Pikachu. Spark waited until the water was just about to hit him before leaping high into the air and unleashing a Thundershock on the Wartortle. As the Wartortle let out a roar of pain, Riley ran at it and kicked it twice in the stomach, finishing it off.

The two Apprentices took a moment to appreciate their minor victory before looking towards the stairway and making their way towards it, advancing to the next floor.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF6:

* * *

Riley and Spark emerged inside of a large section of the cave that was surrounded on all sides by small streams, with a rather large pool nearby that allowed a clear view across the floor. The few Zubats that were on the ceiling fled across the floor when they spotted Riley and Spark emerge onto the floor. Though Riley and Spark only saw what was ahead of both of them. Two familiar figures that wore amused smirks on their faces as the rookie Apprentices approached.

"Fancy meeting you kids, here." Hark giggled when they got close enough.

"So what's your team's deal, anyway?" Riley asked, crossing his arms after a moment. Hark and Grit both got a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean?" Hark asked. Riley sighed and elaborated.

"Right. Well, you all just seem like a bunch of idiotic bullies, so excuse me if I was a bit confused," Riley apologized.

"Well, that's quite alright, I-Hey, wait a minute!" Grit growled as Riley and Spark laughed in reply.

"Team Payback may not be one of your traditional goody-two-claws Exploration Team, but don't think we're not a serious one. I graduated from the Stoutland Guild myself, I'll have you know!" Grit shot back at the duo, who looked surprised.

"You graduated from an Explorer's Guild?" Spark asked, surprised.

"You bet, kid. I have a talent for finding treasure and figuring out puzzles, which made me invaluable to old Sorrus. When I graduated, he wanted me to stick around as an instructor! Hah! I didn't want to waste my talents, so I set out on my own and eventually met old Hark here. We teamed up and found Charon a little while later, and we've been living the good life since then!" Grit explained with crossed arms, looking smug.

"And yet here you are, scrounging up jobs for the Guild." Riley pointed out.

"Hmph! We all have to work every now and then, and the Guild Jobs do occasionally pay well. Like this one. We're just waiting for our next big lead on a treasure we've been trying to find for ages," Hark began to explain before Grit cut her off.

"I think that's enough. Charon should be done with the mission by now," Grit said with a small laugh.

"Too true. Want to end this now?" Hark asked Grit.

"Gladly. Stay sharp, they're not Apprentices for nothing." Grit growled as Spark and Riley gaped in surprise as the realization hit them.

"You were stalling for time!?" Riley yelled out, horror grasping him.

"You bet. The Boss is closing in on that outlaw even as we speak. He doesn't even need us for that. He's that good. A ruthless genius and an exploring mastermind," Grit explained before he uncrossed his arms and got into a fighting stance.

"Not that it does you any good, since we're about to bury you both right now!" Hark sang cheerfully as she took flight, soaring to the top of the cave before stopping. Hark swooped down below, flying towards Team Horizon as her body glowed bright white.

"Spark, take her down! I've got the big guy!" Riley said as he drew pulled out two Gravelrocks, tossing them into the air before hurling them at the Krokorok. Grit grinned as he ran forward, spinning around and smacking both of the rocks back at Riley, who dodged the first one but yelped in reply as the second one bashed him in the head. Grit rushed Riley, swiping at him with glowing white claws while attempting to hit him with his tail. Riley frantically backpedaled, desperately trying to avoid the attacks of the considerably more experienced Explorer while trying to figure out a way to attack. The Chimchar finally spotted an opening as Grit swiped at him with both hands and ducked underneath him, allowing him to scratch and claw at the Krokorok and causing him to hiss in pain before Riley was smacked away with Grit's tail. Riley flew backwards, turning away and quickly shoving a Blast Seed in his mouth as he tumbled through the air before falling to the ground and going limp.

"Hee hee! Run! Run little Pikachu, run!" Hark sang as she swooped down from above, narrowly missing Spark as she flew by him. Spark fired off a Thundershock at the Murkrow, but she simply swerved to the left and dodged it. She then opened her beak wide let out a cry as a small ball of black energy began forming within. Hark unleashed her Shadow Ball directly at Spark with a delighted look on her face, only for the happiness to slip away as the ball connected with empty floor as a Pikachu shot speedily across the floor towards her. Hark let out a screech and fired off a string of Shadow Balls in rapid succession, trying in vain to hit the speedy mouse before it could land a potentially hazardous attack to the Murkrow.

Grit chuckled as he reached down to grab Riley, picking up the Chimchar with ease. He then drew his hand back, charging it with white energy before he blinked in surprise at a plainly conscious Chimchar with a seed visible in his mouth.

"You little-!" Grit yelled out before Riley sank his teeth into the seed, allowing a mighty blast to erupt forth and crash into the Krokorok, causing him to go hurtling backwards on the ground with a groan of pain. Riley landed nimbly on his feet, grinning widely in triumph before he heard a yell of pain from across the room. He quickly turned around and saw Spark slam into the blue rock wall of the cave, smoking slightly as Hark flew around with glee, laughing at him. Riley ran over to the pair fighting and hurled a Gravelrock at the Murkow, knocking her upside the head with the rock.

"You! How dare you!?" Hark screeched as she soared towards Riley. The Chimchar jumped off the ground and met her in midair, scratching at his opponent furiously and causing the bird to scream in pain and fly away, feathers and droplets of blood falling to the floor as she flew over to Grit. The Krokorok got to his feet with a groan of pain, shaking his head as Hark landed on his skull.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" Grit muttered as he reached inside of his Treasure Bag, passing his partner an Oran Berry while eating one himself. Spark slowly got to his feet as Riley tossed him an Oran Berry, allowing his partner to recover from his injuries. Spark glanced at Riley for a moment before shooting towards Team Payback in a great rush of speed, slamming into Grit and causing the Krokorok to stagger backwards with a gasp of pain before he grabbed Spark and threw him to the ground, clutching his stomach as Hark flew off of his head. Spark cried out in pain as he hit the floor hard.

"Hah! Even if you could beat us, Charon would destroy you. He was a great Explorer long before we joined up with him. You don't stand a chance, kiddies!" Hark chirped, flapping her wings. The bird shot towards Riley, making the Chimchar jump to the side to dodge the attack. Hark swerved around, but chose to crash into Spark instead, sending the rookie back to the ground with a cry of agony.

"Leave him alone!" Riley yelled, running forward, only for a column of sand to suddenly explode all around him, causing him to halt in his tracks completely. Riley fought back a scream of pain as the sand whipped and whirled around him, tearing at his fur and scratching him horribly. He faintly remembered that he was very weak against ground attacks, and knew he had to figure some way out of this. He could barely see Grit and Hark walking towards him, just beyond the Sand Tomb he was trapped within.

"This is fun. Now I see why Charon made us stay behind." Grit admitted with a small laugh, flexing his claws.

"He always has a plan. But we should really finish-" Hark began to say before she was cut off.

"ACTIVATE!"

Grit had time to jerk his head towards Riley before he felt a powerful force throw him backwards into Hark, sending both of them into a nearby stream. Riley fell to one knee, barely remaining conscious and holding his Hurl Orb weakly as the Orb shattered into nothingness as its power left it. Grit scrambled out of the water frantically, shuddering as he tried to shake the water off as Hark landed on his head, trying to do the same.

Riley managed a painful grin as a Thundershock raced by him, slamming into the other team and shocking the living daylights out of them. Riley looked over at Spark, and saw to his surprise his partner was wearing a somewhat scary grin on his face as he finally got a little payback on them. Even Grit, despite his resistance to electric attacks, couldn't resist it completely since he was saturated with water. Hark actually fainted due to the attack, passing out on the Krokorok's head.

"You little-!" Grit snarled as he took a step forward, only for a trap to activate at his feet. Grit had time to look surprised before he suddenly fell through the floor along with Hark.

"What in the world?" Riley wondered as he and Spark ran forward. It was slowly sealing up, but it was obvious that the two members of Team Payback had fallen down a pitfall of sorts.

"Is that a trap?" Riley asked Spark.

"Yeah. They're on the next floor, somewhere. We should hurry though. There's no telling if Charon has found the outlaw yet or not," Spark said as Riley broke an Oran Berry in half and handed him a piece. With the two Pokémon mostly healed of their injuries, they ventured to the next floor a few minutes later, after finding the staircase in a small room.

* * *

Cyan Cave BF7:

* * *

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. This Mystery Dungeon really is pretty." Riley remarked as he and Spark entered the next floor, only to find themselves in a sparkling grotto within the cave. Bright green and yellow flowers were now growing from now dirt-covered floor of the dungeon. All in all, it was a very nice place to be at the moment.

"Yeah. It's a shame we can't hang around. It'd be the perfect place for a nap." Spark admitted, causing Riley to laugh in reply.

"Yeah, you're right! Maybe we should find another one of those Slumber Traps after all, huh?" Riley said to Spark, making his teammate giggle with mirth in reply. The duo managed to make their way through the floor with absolutely no issues, encountering no hostile Pokémon or Team Payback. They even came across a few more throwing items and a Power Band, as well as a few hundred Poké. With their spirits lighter and their money bag a bit heavier, they made their way to the next floor.

* * *

Cyan Cave Chamber:

* * *

The duo walked through the opening in the cave and found themselves in a brightly illuminated area of the cave that opened up, allowing them to see all around. Very small streams of water flowed down the sides of the room while massive pillars of blue rock extended to the ceiling. Several spires of blue rock extended into the cavern. The area Spark and Riley were on was a smooth firm rocky surface, that upon inspection looked carved out rather than made by nature.

"I wonder if someone lived here or something?" Spark wondered to himself before Riley spoke up.

"This looks like the end of the Dungeon…Saran's got to be ahead." Riley muttered as he drew an Iron Thorn in his hand and readied it. Spark shivered slightly, but remained silent as they continued to walk through the chamber. They spotted a lone Pokémon resting on a rocky column, watching them approach. It was a familiar Pokémon that they had seen on the piece of paper that had started this whole mess.

"There he is. Saran…" Spark said softly as the outlaw rose to his feet, leaping down from his perch and walking towards the duo a Treasure Bag draped over his shoulder.

"Greetings, children. I see that you bear the symbol of the Delphox Guild around your necks. Do you kids really think that you can apprehend me?" Saran said slowly, stretching for a moment before getting into a fighting stance. Before the two Apprentices could reply, the column underneath the outlaw exploded and sent him flying into the air, a massive black dog rushing out of the hole beneath him.

"Charon!" Riley yelled out as the Houndoom landed on his feet and shot a stream of flames at the Sandslash in midair, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Who else, runts?" Charon growled, shooting a glare at the two children. Saran crashed heavily onto the ground a short distance away, covered in burns. The Sandslash got to his feet, shuddering in pain and giving the Houndoom a hate-filled glare. Riley glanced behind to the entrance of the chamber and saw Hark and Grit run past them to join their leader.

"Grr…I'm popular today, aren't I? EARTHQUAKE!" Saran bellowed as a tan-colored shockwave rolled through the floor, sending every to their knees, save for Hark. The ground heaved and cracked, sending pain through each of the Pokémon on the ground. Hark grinned as she flapped her wings above the attack.

"Gotcha!" Hark screeched as she dove at Saran, slamming into him and delivering a Wing Attack to the outlaw as he recovered from using the powerful attack, causing the Sandslash to stumble backwards, only for another Wing Attack to hit him in the stomach.

"Riley!" Spark panted in pain, barely staying conscious from the pain of the attack. Riley weakly rolled a Oran Berry to him before eating one himself, regaining his injuries and making the pain fade away. Riley saw both Charon and Grit eating berries as well, getting back up with their injuries healed.

"AGAIN!" Saran snarled, releasing another Earthquake. Both teams were ready, this time, with all members leaping into the air to avoid the attack. Riley hurled a Blast Seed at the Sandslash while Grit and Charon shot flames from their mouths at the Sandslash, making him howl in pain before the flames were dissipated with a bright blue shield surrounding him.

"Well well…a Shield Seed?" Charon said with a small laughed as the Sandslash stuffed two berries into his mouth, his burns and injuries healing.

"Two Exploration Teams!? How is this fair!?" Saran growled, his shield flickering in and out as it faded away.

"Hehehe…You're hurt and you're outnumbered. Just surrender already" Grit chuckled as his claws began glowing white. Hark's wings began glowing as well, but the two were surprised when the Sandslash grinned widely and reached into his Treasure Bag.

"BURN!" Saran yelled out, pulling out a shimmering red cube and pointing it at Grit and Hark. The cube glowed bright white before a raging white burst of flames erupted from the cube, enveloping the two Pokémon completely.

"No!" Spark yelled out in horror. Even if they were jerks, they didn't deserve to be burned to a crisp like that! Spar tried to run forward, but he was stopped by Riley. The Chimchar shook his head, staring at the flames with as Saran cackled with glee.

"Spark! If the flames from that fire cube thing bothers me, it's got to be way worse to you...besides, look!" Riley said to his partner, pointing to the flames. Spark squinted slightly, and he could make out a third figure as the flames dissipated.

"Now, now…what an interesting little trinket you've got there…You've got all sorts of fun stuff on you, don't you?" Charon said with a chuckle, his body glowing bright red as he crouched low, ready to pounce. Grit and Hark stood behind their leader, shaken but absolutely unharmed.

"T-thanks Boss…" Grit stammered, trying to calm himself.

"If that Sandslash hit me with that, I would've been down for the count. How'd he take that head on and brush it off like it was nothing?" Riley wondered aloud.

"Flash Flare…I've heard about this, Riley. Some fire-type Pokémon can absorb fire attacks and make their own way stronger. That Houndoom is something else." Spark said quietly, watching the display with wide eyes.

"What was that thing!?" Hark screeched.

"No idea, but its dangerous. And probably rare, I imagine." Grit remarked as he got into another fighting stance and drew two Iron Thorns from his bag.

"New objective! Hark! Grit! Take care of the kids! I've got Saran!" Charon snarled, opening his mouth and releasing an enormous torrent of raging flames at the outlaw, covering half of the room with fire, causing the remaining Pokémon to flinch at the heat and glare from the inferno.

"Come and fight me, you coward!" Charon roared, diving into the flames. Riley and Spark, meanwhile, prepared themselves to take on the other two-thirds of Team Payback.

"You two have no idea how much trouble you're in…especially since our last fight was interrupted," Grit said to them with a small laugh, getting into a fighting stance as Hark landed on his head, grinning.

"Stop talking, already." Riley grunted as he drew an Iron Thorn, readying it to throw. Spark fell to all fours, his cheeks sparking.

"Playtime is over, hee hee!" Hark screeched as she dove at Riley, wings glowing white as she swooped through the air. Riley hurled his Iron Thorn at her, but the Murkow dodged and slammed one of her wings into the Chimchar, causing him to yell out in pain. Spark looked to his partner in alarm, allowing Grit to rush in close and swipe at him with his claws, scoring two Cut attacks to Spark and sending him to the ground, bleeding scratch marks on his side.

"Stay down!" Grit growled as he began swiping at the ground before swinging his claws forward, sending a cyclone of sand toward the two downed Apprentices, causing them to yell out in pain as the sand scratched and clawed at their bodies, coating the sand with flecks of blood. Riley managed to get to his feet first, hurling a Blast Seed through the sand at Directly at Grit, causing the seed to detonate in his face and sending him to the ground, writhing in pain. Riley and Spark were set free from the Sand Tomb, panting and bleeding but still conscious from the super-effective attack.

"What!?" Hark screeched in horror as she looked at Grit, only for a bolt of electricity to slam into the bird, sending her hurtling backwards.

"Spark…we've got to regroup and finish these two off. Otherwise…" Riley looked over to the other battle taking place, watching as Charon swiftly dodged a furious flurry of slashes and strikes from the outlaw. Charon leapt into the air and opened his maw, releasing another burst of flames at enveloped the Sandslash. The Houndoom landed within the flames as they dissipated around him, seeing a large hole beneath him.

"You're right…But they're way stronger than we gave them credit for. And Grit has attacks that are strong enough to knock us both out…" Spark trailed off as he watched Grit get to his feet, shaking in pain but shaking it off. Hark swooped by, landing on his head.

"Not bad…But let's try this again, and see if I let you get away with another shot like that," Grit huffed, shaking his head for a moment before running towards the duo, with Hark taking flight again. Grit swiped at both Spark and Riley, trying to hit them with Cut while Hark swooped down from above, trying to hit them both Wing Attack. The rookies dodged and weaved, but couldn't find an opening to attack back, since Spark couldn't hit Hark with Grit interfering and Riley couldn't hit Grit without taking a hit from Hark. Riley managed to duck under another cut, scratching at Grit but doing little damage, before Spark yelled out something.

"Riley! Trade!" Spark yelled as he suddenly shot towards Grit, leaping into the air and jumping onto the Krokorok's head. The Pokémon yelped in pain as the Pikachu flew into the air next to Hark and unleashed a Thundershock directly at the Murkow, causing him to screech in pain.

"Why you-!" Grit growled, crouching low to attack the Pikachu as he fell back to the ground. This lapse in concentration allowed Riley to get close and unleash a Double Kick to Grit, kicking him twice in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground next to the fallen Murkow, who was airborne once more.

"Rush them!" Riley yelled out, jumping into the air and spinning around, his feet glowing white. Spark shot forward with a great rush of speed towards the two injured Pokémon, both of whom smiled widely in response.

Riley slammed a foot into Grit's chest before spinning around and delivering a kick to his snout, causing him to howl in pain. Spark tackled Hark in a great burst of speed, taking her out of the air and sending her to the ground next to him.

"Had enough?" Riley asked, a small smirk on his face as Grit slowly got his feet, shaking in pain from the super-effective attack. The Krokorok's grin never left his face, however, as both he and Hark closed their eyes and began glowing bright purple. Riley and Spark both tried backing away, but were far too slow to escape what was coming next.

"PAYBACK!" Grit and Hark yelled out at the same time, unleashing a wave of energy that slammed into Team Horizon and sent them hurtling across the room in a heap while screaming in pain.

"Hee…hee…How'd you like our signature attack, kids?" Hark panted, closing her eyes.

"Payback is a lovely little thing, ain't it?" Grit chuckled as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes and trying to keep from showing the amount of pain he was in. Both teams were rather worse for wear at the moment, and it wouldn't be long before either couldn't move. Doing the damage they did had the cost of allowing them to be hit in the first place, and despite what they said, the kids they were facing had some strength.

"It's a shame we ran out of berries in the Dungeon. Ah well…" Grit began waving his arms around and thrust them forward, sending a spinning arc of sand towards the downed Team Horizon-

Only for a very familiar looking seed to hit the ground at his feet, causing him to grunt in pain and cancel the attack as he flung his arms up to protect himself as smoke and flames enveloped him.

"Agh! Another Blast Seed!" Grit hissed as Hark flew away, squawking in horror before an arc of electricity surged down from below and enveloped the Murkow, causing her to screech in pain before shutting her eyes and falling towards the ground.

"Gah, cheap shot! I'm gonna-!" Grit growled as he turned around, only to get kicked in the face by Riley, sending the Krokorok stumbling backwards in pain. Riley tumbled through the air as his other foot glowed bright white, but righted himself just in time to bring his foot down on the head of Grit, sending him to the ground senseless.

"Grit! You two…ugh…" Hark whispered as he lost consciousness.

"Finally…" Riley gasped as he fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion as Spark fell onto his stomach a short distance away, panting heavily. Riley looked into the bag they had and saw they had three Oran Berries left. He tossed one to Spark and ate one himself, revitalizing the team. The turned around to see how the other battle was progressing, only to see a familiar dog Pokémon crouched next to the unmoving body of Saran. He seemed to have taken a bit of damage from the outlaw, but had clearly dominated the fight.

"Not a bad fight…Now for you two." Charon said as he padded forward, taking care to trod on the beaten outlaw.

"Get ready…" Riley muttered, grabbing an Iron Thorn as Spark fell to all fours once again.

"Hah! You both really think you stand a chance…Very well." Charon growled as he opened his mouth, quickly sending a massive stream of flames towards the duo. Riley and Spark jumped apart, barely avoiding the attack as Charon bounded forward, teeth bared. Riley yelped in horror as the massive dog snapped at him with his razor sharp teeth, but retaliated by throwing his Iron Thorn at Charon. The Houndoom dodged the projectile before quickly head-butting Riley, catapulting him high into the air. Charon turned to face Spark, only for a bolt of electricity to surge through him, causing the wounded leader of Team Payback to snarl in pain.

"RAH! You're making me mad!" Charon barked as he bounded forward and snapped at Spark, who managed to quickly run away from the massive black dog. Charon, however, was having none of this, and unleashed a thick black fog from his mouth and enveloped Spark completely as he stopped a short distance away from the dog.

Riley crashed heavily onto the ground, wincing in pain as he slowly got to his feet. He looked up to see Spark stumble out of a thick cloud of smoke, coughing horribly and shaking in pain from inhaling the strange smoke. Riley saw Charon suddenly emerge from the smoke and slam into Spark, sending the Pikachu flying towards Riley and smashing into the ground.

"Spark!" Riley yelled out, running to his partner and trying to get him to his feet. After a few moments Spark opened his eyes and began slowly getting to his feet, panting heavily with a strange look on his face, as if in horrible agonizing pain.

"He…poisoned me, Riley. Agh…" Spark hissed in response, falling to all fours and panting slightly, shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"We need to hit him with everything we've got. I can hit him with a Double Kick while you get in close with Quick Attack. If we can overwhelm him, than we've got this in the bag," Riley said as he pulled out a Blast Seed and readied himself. Spark merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Go!" Riley yelled, running towards the Houndoom with Spark alongside him. Charon scoffed and unleashed a mighty Flamethrower at the duo, who split apart again to dodge. Riley hurled his Blast Seed at Charon, catching the Houndoom in the face and causing the seed to explode in his face. While this happened, Spark unleashed a full-power Thundershock at Charon.

"Agh! You're going to-" Charon roared as he convulsed in pain, only to be cut off as Riley spun through the air and kicked him heavily the jaw. Riley twisted around in midair and kicked the dog upside the face, causing him to back away as he tried to recover. Spark and Riley ran forward, trying to capitalize on the dazed Houndoom.

"Finish him!" Riley yelled as he jumped into the air, spinning around to deliver another Double Kick. Spark shot forward using Quick Attack, hoping to put down the Houndoom.

"Gotcha!" Charon roared as his head snapped up. Spark crashed into the Houndoom, causing him to wince, but the Double Kick to his side made the Houndoom let out a whine of pain, but-

" _Why is he smiling?"_ Riley thought as he landed on the ground, only for Charon to suddenly leap towards them in a sudden rush of speed, a wide grin on his face. A familiar purple aura surrounded the Houndoom and a shockwave of energy was unleashed, crashing into Spark and Riley and sending them both senseless to the ground as the power of Payback overwhelmed them. Riley felt nothing but pain all over, and his vision went white…

Sometime later, Riley blinked blearily as he tried to lift his head up off of the ground, but couldn't even reach his Treasure Bag. He could only lay there, in pain and immobile as Charon watched them with an amused smile on his face. The Houndoom slowly walked over to Riley, who helplessly watched as the Houndoom approached him and pressed a clawed paw down on Riley's throat, applying pressure with a cold smile on his face.

"It would be so easy…just a little pressure, and your flame would be snuffed out. Either way, you lose runts," Charon growled as he removed his paw and padded over to Grit and grabbed the Treasure Bag from his partner's unconscious form, slinging it over his body. He made his way over to Saran and began rummaging through the Pokémon's bag, taking everything within and placing it within his own Treasure Bag. He lifted up the glowing crimson cube that Saran had used on them earlier and pocketed it with an amused smile on his face before dropping the bag on the ground.

"You two can have this, for your efforts." Charon remarked casually as he grabbed out of the bag a small green band with a leaf symbol etched onto the side. It was the Leaf Brace that Saran had stolen. Riley watched in surprise as Charon dropped the Leaf Brace on the ground next to Saran and padded away towards his partners, where he tried rousing them.

"Ensure Firefang makes Saran suffer in prison. I forgot how painful Earthquake is…" Charon grumbled as he passed Team Horizon. Riley blinked in surprise before he realizing that Charon was leaving Saran and the Leaf Brace behind…Was he abandoning the job so Riley and Spark could finish it?

"But…You guys won…fair and square…" Riley panted as the Houndoom hefted Grit onto his back, along with Hark a moment later. Charon shook his head in reply as he began walking towards the exit, padding past the downed Apprentices but stopping next to Riley. Charon stared down at Riley for a few moments before he spoke.

"You two have a very very long way to go before you can consider yourselves a serious Exploration Team. Consider this a lesson. Be prepared for anything and everything. Study your opponents before you even fight them. You knew you'd have to fight us, and could have prepared for a longer ordeal than you were supposed to endure. There was a chance of victory, to overcome me, if you had planned for it. Just be grateful I'm not either one of my partners. Otherwise I would have let Saran kill you both before picking him off myself…that or just kill you myself after you somehow defeated him." Charon explained, his growling voice soft and filled with contempt.

"So you really are a bad Exploration Team…You'd be that underhanded? To kill another team like us?" Riley asked Charon, causing the Houndoom to let out a harsh bark-like laugh.

"Do you even understand what it's like, to live in this world? Look around you, runt. Parts of the world are _dying._ Mystery Dungeons are spreading and outlaws are running amok everywhere. And you're worried about 'bad' Exploration Teams like us? You need to get your priorities right…it isn't about playing clean or dirty…It's about completing your objective by any means necessary. I learned that a long time ago. You should too…this world is _cruel._ So in turn, you have to get what you want however you can…even if it means being cruel yourself," Charon spat at Riley, walking past him.

"Then why…why let us get the reward? It makes no sense…you're failing your objective, aren't you?" Riley asked Charon.

Just as he was about to exit the area, the Houndoom looked back at Riley, a savage grin on his face. The Houndoom then said, "Because I found a better reward than 1000 Poké. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a less important objective to achieve a much more crucial one. We are treasure-hunters before anything else, after all. Besides, putting you two in your place is all the reward I needed." Charon said as he walked through the exit of the Mystery Dungeon, leaving Team Horizon and the outlaw he defeated behind.

"Ugh…" Riley sighed as his head his the ground, closing his eyes. He rummaged around in his bag for the last two Oran Berries they had brought. He gobbled one up and fed Spark one, explaining what had happened and what Charon had said.

"Wow…He's kinda right though. We should have been more prepared. But I don't understand why he went to all of that effort, only to leave behind the outlaw and the reward…" Spark said quietly as he and Riley walked over to Saran. The Sandslash was unmoving, still, so Riley sent him out of the Dungeon.

"Who knows? I just hope next time I can wipe that smug grin off that Houndoom's face!" Riley yelled before slumping over, shaking his head while a bemused Spark watched on.

"They got the better of us…But this isn't over." Riley said to his partner, exchanging a tired smile with him. Spark nodded, a wan smile on his face as well, before following Riley out of the Mystery Dungeon and back to the Guild, not quite reveling in their hollow victory.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _I wonder what's in store for Team Horizon and Team Payback?_

 _I know, of course. And trust me, I'm gonna enjoy this next bit._

 _In the meantime, I'll get to writing and being a twat. If you enjoyed the chapter, please favorite, follow, or review. Thanks a bunch for reading._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	19. Chasing Shadows

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Greetings fellow trainers! Here's another chapter coming your way._

 _HAPPY ONE YEAR-ANNIVERSARY! Thanks for sticking with this story and showing your support!_

 _Shoutout to Ralmon and Ways for their reviews last chapter. Thanks for the feedback, as it only fuels my power and the rise of the dark ones and end this Age of Light…uh, I mean…It makes me happy._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 19: Chasing Shadows_

* * *

Riley and Spark arrived at the Guild later that evening, after receiving their reward from Captain Firefang. It was bittersweet, but they did complete the job. Riley had remained quiet the entire trip back, and it made Spark wonder if what Charon had said to his partner was getting to him. The duo walked back into town, hoping to stock up on more Oran Berries since.

"Riley, are you OK?" Spark asked Riley as the duo walked past the gates.

"I'll be fine…Just thinking…" Riley mumbled, giving his friend a small smile.

"About?" Spark prompted.

"Charon. I just don't understand him. Why be so cutthroat about a simple mission? What could have made someone so…cruel? To want to be able to complete everything life throws at you by any means necessary? Even if its horrible or ends up with others getting hurt?" Riley wondered aloud, sighing to himself.

"Who knows? Exploring is a dangerous pastime. Maybe something happened to him? Maybe he's always had that outlook on life. It's not our place to try and reason with unreasonable Pokémon," Spark replied, putting a comforting paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe. But I can't help but wonder if he's right. We barely held our own against Grit and Hark both times we fought them. Both of those fights could have gone both ways. And as for Charon, we were dominated by him, even after he fought an outlaw. I just-" Riley continued before Spark did something unexpected and sent a jolt of electricity through Riley, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

"You're really going to let a jerk like Charon and his thugs undermine your confidence? You're Riley! You're awesome! Sure, we lost a fight. But everyone does at some point! We have to keep on going regardless, we have to keep on pushing ourselves to get better." Spark then pointed ahead of them, and Riley followed Spark's eyes and smiled when he saw what Spark was pointing at. The setting sun, sending a cascade of blue, orange and tinges of pink through the sky.

"We have to keep looking beyond the horizon. We have to keep going no matter what. If we lose our resolve, if we question ourselves and our strength, then how can we call ourselves Apprentices or even Explorers?" Spark asked Riley.

Riley closed his eyes in thought, and the two rookies stood there for a few minutes while Riley dwelled on Spark's words.

"Well?" Spark asked.

"Since when did you get so good with motivational speeches? That's my thing," Riley replied with a small smile. Spark giggled in reply, but was happy Riley seemed to have gotten over his brief spell of doubt.

"You're right, Spark. Even if we don't win every fight, doing everything and anything possible to win just isn't right. Its the easy way out. We're better than that," Riley replied as he began walking towards the Kecleon Shop. Spark followed his leader, grinning.

"And next time, we'll show them what we're really made of! We'll train twice as hard if we have to!" Spark said with a paw-pump. The duo arrived at the Kecleon Shop, where the two brothers were beginning to pack up their wares.

"Oh? Team Horizon! Hello again!" the green Kecleon said with a friendly smile.

"Back again? How can we help you two?" the purple Kecleon said as he held up an Orb that he had been just about to put inside of a small box.

"We need to buy some more berries, specifically Oran Berries, if you have any left," Spark said to the brothers.

"Of course! We have a dozen Oran Berries left, at least before we get our shipment tomorrow to replenish our stock! How many would you like to buy?" the green brother asked.

"Seven. No need to buy the whole stock of them. We should start rationing how much we bring into Mystery Dungeons, shouldn't we?" Riley mused, looking at Spark.

"Knowing how to manage one's items is just as important as picking out which items to bring along with you," the purple Kecleon replied with a small laugh.

"Absolutely. As Explorers ourselves, in a sense, we know that just as well as anyone else. Its why we sell such a variety of goods! But by all means, don't limit yourself to buying just from us," the green brother added. "As you know, Lady Dela offers an incredible array of helpful equipment that would aid you in your travels."

"Yeah, she's an old family friend of mine. But what does that have to do with knowing what items to pick out?" Spark asked.

"Because, young Spark, knowing what kind of seeds and berries you need to bring with you is just as important as knowing if you should buy a TM to give yourself an extra attack to use. Or buy a Projectile Armlet to boost the power of projectiles you throw. The choice is yours, but knowing how to use items effectively is crucial to surviving the Mystery Dungeons in this world," the green Kecleon finished.

"Wow…You're right," Riley realized a few moments later. "We should do a bit of research tomorrow when we're in Emerald City and see what items work best for us."

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice, Kecleon Brothers!" Spark said gratefully. Both brothers beamed in response and sang, "~Its our pleasure, Team Horizon! Have a pleasant evening!~"

A few minutes later, the rookie duo entered the Courtyard of the Delphox Guild. As usual, the Courtyard was filled with the Apprentices of the Delphox Guild, chatting and talking as usual. Atlas waved at the rookies with his usual cheery smile.

"Howdy rookies!" Atlas boomed, scaring the daylights out of a nearby Jet. The Buizel gave the Heracross an annoyed look that faded a moment later, though he did smile at the sight of the rookies coming towards the group.

"Hey Jet, hey Atlas. How'd your jobs go today?" Riley asked the two Apprentices.

"It went alright. Atlas here got stuck with errands today, but he still managed to get a rescue job done in Tenebrae Forest," Jet chuckled. Atlas opened his mouth to speak, but heard a loud voice clear their throat. All of the Pokémon looked over to Feren, who was approaching.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" Feren said to the others. The group quickly gathered around Feren, who was sitting on the grass with his usual sour face frowning at them.

"What's up, Feren?" Grave the Haunter asked.

"I would like to tell you all that due to Guildmaster Delphox still being out on her trip with Team Inferno, I am temporarily suspending training in the Courtyard until she returns. Take this time to rest and recover from the days events in a manner you deem fit. Consider this an off night from your Guild training," Feren said to the others. Riley and Spark both looked at Feren as if he had said that dyeing his coat pink sounded like a wonderful idea. An evening of no training or sparing at all?

"An off night?" Riley sputtered, earning a scowl from Feren.

"Do you have rocks in your ears?" Feren asked Riley. "Yes, a night off from training. Delphox is still out and I believe a night off of any sparing would be beneficial. She should be returning with the next few days. Rest assured training will resume when she returns."

"Works for me. I could use a little more shuteye tonight," Jet admitted as he shrugged and walked back towards where the Apprentice sleeping quarters were.

"Aww…I guess I can catch up on some history in the Lore Room." Grave the Haunter remarked, smiling slightly.

"Lore Room?" Spark questioned.

"We really should have given you both a better tour of this place." Grave remarked casually as he sank into the ground, giving the two Apprentices an extremely amused look before vanishing. Spark and Riley debated chasing after the Haunter, but deemed it not worth the effort. Instead, they decided to relax in the Courtyard while the group dispersed. Riley and Spark chatted about the recent days events,and about what sort of tactics they could utilize to defeat Team Payback should the two teams meet again. Eventually the two rookies made their way to their rooms, tired from the very long day they had.

As the two Apprentices laid down on their straw beds to go to sleep, however, a familiar head popped through the wall and snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the two rookies.

"It's the first time in over eight months that the Guildmaster has stayed away overnight from the Guild, so I guess Feren is being generous tonight. I say we do another one of our meetings, huh?" Grave said to the two rookies.

A minute later, Riley and Spark were sitting on two very comfortable cushions around a clump of Flare Rocks with their fellow friends and Apprentices.

"This meeting of the International Pokémon Collaboration of Morons will now commence." Grave the Haunter stated in a very businesslike tone, causing immense confusion among the group before Grave was hit in the face by a blast of water from Jet.

"Oh sorry, that meeting is next week."

"Seriously, I wonder about you sometimes," Delilah said in an even tone, causing the Haunter floating across from her to cackle with glee.

"I try," Grave said as Ares and Jet laughed.

"So, Jet, how'd your mission go today?" Ares chirped to the Buizel.

"Same old, same old. Another outlaw hunt in Emerald Forest. The thing I'm more interested in is trying to find a lick of news about Lady Thorn. I'm starting to get frustrated that I can't find a single lead on her location," Jet explained, crossing his arms.

"Lady Thorn?" Riley asked.

"She's a Single Star-Ranked Outlaw, responsible for some pretty horrible thefts over the years. She's always able to evade capture. Jet here had something special taken from him by that outlaw, and he wants it back desperately," Ares explained.

"She stole my Swiftswim Stone. It was a gift from my big brother for getting into the Delphox Guild, back when Delphox didn't search through Pokémon's heads and hearts to decide if they were worthy of joining. It was really hard to get into the Guild, but I passed the test Delphox threw my way. That Swiftswim Stone meant a lot to me, and…I _will_ get it back. Mark my words, Lady Thorn will pay for taking my brother's gift away from me," Jet muttered, the tone of his voice growing rather dark.

"Sounds like your brother means a lot to you," Riley remarked. Jet's expression lightened somewhat as he nodded.

"He taught me how to fight and was my inspiration for becoming an Explorer. I wanted to join up with the Delphox Guild so I could become strong and make a difference just like he does!" Jet said with a small smile.

"Glad to hear your resolve still stands strong. You'll make her pay someday. If not you, then one of us will make sure she learns a painful lesson," Snow said with a small smile.

"So how'd your day go, Snow?" Ares asked his friend.

"Not a good day." Snow said shortly, sounding rather tired.

"She had to head out to the Great River today. As you two know, those Dungeons kinda suck," Grave explained.

"Standard rescue mission. Ran into more traps than I would've liked, but I finished the job," Snow said with a shrug.

"What kind of traps did the Mystery Dungeon have, Snow?" Spark asked curiously. Snow looked at Spark for a moment, as if debating whether or not to answer his question. She decided to reply, saying, "Too many to say. I had a few close calls, but I managed to make it to the end of the Dungeon even after rescuing my client. I found a few Deluxe Boxes and made it back home safe and sound."

"So what was in the Deluxe Boxes? Did you find any treasure?" Riley asked Snow, who looked at Riley with a very cold expression on her face.

"That's none of your business!" Snow shot at Riley.

"Wow. You're just rude, you know that? Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Riley grumbled at Snow, whose eyes widened in fury.

"SHUT UP!" Snow screamed at Riley, slashing out at the Chimchar with a wild look in her eyes, barely raking her claws against Riley's chest. Riley fell to the ground with a gasp as Spark run over to him, shaking slightly in fear with his eyes wide at Snow.

"R-riley, are you-?" Spark began.

"I'm fine," Riley muttered, staring at Snow as well. The Sneasel was frozen in place, trembling slightly before she whirled around and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Riley. She's having a bad day. Reports from the north came in and…well…" Jet sighed, shaking his head.

"She'll power through. Eon, can you go check on her? Maybe get her back in here, if possible?" Ares asked the Espurr. Eon wordlessly nodded and slowly walked out of the room. Riley could have sworn that his eyes flashed green for a moment.

"Reports from the north?" Spark asked. The other Apprentices exchanged a quick look with each other before Ares chirped, "Nothing to worry about. Snow will apologize the next time you see her. Her anger spells are quick, but strong."

"She needs to get a grip." Riley said with a shake of the head. Riley looked down at his chest, seeing that he had the smallest of scratches on his chest, a small dribble of blood staining his fur. Jet quickly found a cloth and wet it, allowing Riley to clean the fresh blood out of his fur.

"Its like the Guildmaster says, Riley. Some things are harder to face than others, Riley. She needs time. Like I said earlier today, she's had a hard life," Jet explained quietly.

"Is that really why she's so mean? Why is she so hostile to us, especially Riley?" Spark asked the older Apprentices.

"Can't say, little buddy. That's her story to tell, not ours…" Atlas said with a small sigh. Silence reigned in the room for several moments before Atlas smiled and said, "Anyway, how'd that mission play out with Team Payback?"

Both Pokémon flinched and remained silent for a moment. It was obvious Riley was still wanting to talk about Snow, and Spark was insure whether or not to continue asking or not and go onto a topic that was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well?" Delilah asked.

"We completed the job, but lost." Spark explained.

"That makes no sense." Delilah replied, frowning.

"We had to fight off Team Payback while Charon, the leader, was fighting the outlaw. He beat the outlaw, and then beat us…But he left the outlaw and the Leaf Brace behind after looting the outlaw's bag. I don't get it…why would he do that?" Spark said to the older Apprentices.

"That is a bit odd. Why go through all that trouble?" Jet wondered aloud, putting a paw on his chin thoughtfully.

"He said he found something better than the reward, and that putting us in our places was good enough for him. I just don't get what he said…Is his way right?" Riley asked quietly, shaking his head.

"What way?" Atlas asked.

"Completing your objective by any means necessary. No mercy, no remorse, no regrets. Just a goal that needs to be reached. Anything in the way has to be removed, even if it's a life…I don't understand it...how can someone think like that?" Riley muttered.

"Everyone has their own ways of doing things. You just stick to doing yours, alright?" Delilah replied with a smirk, snapping up her nearby apple with the massive jaw protruding from the back of her head.

"What works for Charon and his team don't necessarily work for you two, because you're still learning. You're still figuring out who you truly are. So don't get discouraged from a loss like that. Grow from it, Team Horizon!" Jet said bracingly, giving Riley and Spark a grin. Both rookies watched the supportive smiles around them and felt their hearts swell for a moment. It doesn't matter if they were beaten, if they had lost and were shown up by a bunch of jerks. Surrounded by their friends and peers, getting support to keep going and being themselves was enough to make humiliating defeat seem like nothing more than a simple misstep and nothing more.

What mattered, at the end of the day, is that they never give up. They would continue to look beyond the horizon and become truly splendid Pokémon Explorers someday. They had to keep going. They couldn't lose faith in themselves. They may have lost today, but they would try even harder tomorrow.

* * *

The Next Day:

* * *

"For the last time, getting hit with a Water Gun attack in combat is not a substitute for bathing after spending a day battling Muk." Delphox told Lee with a slight glare.

"Oh come on, you-"

"There's no argument. I can still smell it!"

"She's right, Lee," Dante chimed in.

"Ugh…Can we switch the subject? Please?" the Infernape asked the others, who all laughed. The group of Pokemon had trekked quite a ways within Emerald Forest, and were nearing the outer reaches of it.

"Fine. What do you all think about Firefang's report the other day?" Dante asked the others.

"Well…It's a welcome sign in times like these. Crime rates have dropped for the first time in years, and things seem to be little quieter on all fronts, even with the news of the two Dead Zones appearing in Varos. Feren even told me that the new batch of jobs coming in are mainly rescue missions. Only a handful of warrants are coming in." Lee replied as he watched two Pidgey fly by them, chirping to each other.

"That is welcome news…but the paranoid side of me seems to wonder if it's the calm before the storm," Delphox said quietly.

"Can't you just stop and enjoy the simple things in life, Guildmaster?" Dante chuckled.

"I try, but being paranoid is what kept me alive after everything we've been through. I can't help but sense something dark coming our way," Delphox muttered in reply.

"Maybe it has something to do with this lead?" Cinder offered. The Guildmaster hummed for a moment in response, looking up towards the shining sun overhead. She honestly didn't know what to make of this feeling. Predicting the future was such an incredible headache…

"So, your source is fairly reliable, yes?" Delphox said to Dante, and once again Dante sighed.

"Yes…Leo has never let me down when it comes down to it. But he was supposed to be taking a break from exploring for a while. Why he'd contact me out of the blue…Well if he said it involved what I wanted him to look into, I won't complain." Dante explained.

"The Dead Zones?" Delphox asked.

"Yeah…Each of us have made contacts throughout the world over the past few years. One of my best ones is in Tree Village-"

"You mean the village with the incredibly boring name, right?" Delphox interrupted. Cinder snorted in amusement while Dante rolled his eyes.

Lee chimed in and said, "Yep, that's the one."

"Lovely. I remember our Guildmaster boring me to sleep with a story there once. And every time I've ever been there, I feel sleepy all over again. That place is just the absolute definition of _dull_ …" Delphox muttered. Cinder smiled wryly to himself, though he remained silent.

"Wow, you lot are swift, huh?" came a voice from the trees above. Team Inferno plus Delphox tensed for a moment before a Leafeon dropped down from the branches arcing overhead and offered them a smile. A bright blue scarf with the Emblem of the Stoutland Guild was displayed proudly on his neck as the Leafeon's eyes went to each of the Explorers.

"Hey there, Team Inferno. Long time no see!" the Leafeon said cheerfully.

"Leo. Good to see you," Dante grunted in reply.

"I figured I'd head out and meet you all en route. I figured you'd head this way, so…here I am!" Leo remarked lightly, his tail swishing.

"Good, this saves us time. Everyone, this is Leo. He's a member of Team Vine. Him and his older brother are longtime friends of mine, and Leo serves as one of my contacts within Emerald Forest," Dante explained. Leo nodded in confirmation of this and gestured to the direction they had been going in.

"It's just a few more minutes of a walk to my village. I can fill you in on the way," Leo said as he began walking away. The fire-types followed the Leafeon, curious as to why he had contacted them and what was so urgent.

"After what happened in the Silver Ocean, everyone's been on the lookout for anything remotely suspicious. Any hint of something off…" the Leafeon began.

"And?" Lee asked.

"Well, just the other day, a weird Pokémon wandered into the village…" Leo began, lowering his head slightly as they began to make their way through the forest. They were nearing the southern edge of the forest, and the tree cover was becoming somewhat less dense.

"A weird Pokémon?" Cinder prompted.

"Yeah…He came through a few days ago. But, he's been asking all kinds of strange questions. I got such a bad vibe from him...a feeling that something about him was off. He didn't seem quite there in the head. I had to get in contact with you," Leo said quietly, slinking through the trees.

"What kind of questions did this fellow ask?" Delphox asked.

"He was asking about the forest around the village. What we knew about it and about any local stories about it. He also asked if we were worried about the small Dead Zone that appeared near the other section of the forest the other day. I gave him some brief answers, but he seemed determined to know more, because he just asked around the village a bit more. The thing is, I've got a good sense for things like this. He's up to no good…So, I sent for you lot. Maybe between the four of you we can sort out what's going on," Leo said with a wide grin.

"Well, we appreciate you taking time to send a Pellipper message to us. I wish Dante had told us that we came all the way out here because of some bad feelings…" Delphox said pointedly to the Charizard. Dante's eyes twitched, but he made no comment. That said, it wasn't as if Delphox felt this was a waste of time. Bonding with her old friends was an enjoyable experience, one that she missed quite a bit. And on top of that, she had a sense that this was at least something productive. Who knows what sort of information was to be found out here?

"Hate to tell you this, Leo, but I doubt this Pokémon is in the area anymore…No point in sticking around aside to figure out what exactly this Pokémon asked the villagers," Lee said as he scratched his head.

"Oh no, he's still here. He offered to help out in the village if we needed anything, and just takes to walking through the forest when he's not asking questions or doing odd jobs. I saw him leave the village no more than an hour ago," Leo remarked casually. All four Pokémon stopped in stunned amazement. Delphox, Cinder, and Lee was staring at the Leafeon in dumbfounded surprise while Dante simply had a massive smirk on his face.

"Really!?" Delphox asked, baffled.

"HA!" Dante laughed, pointing a claw right in the Guildmaster's face.

"Dante, I will bury you in the ground!"

"I was right, you were wrong! Bwahahahaha!" Dante chuckled, only for a stick to smack him upside the head. Dante snickered as Delphox fumed silently, and with that the group fell into an amused silence. Leo led the group into a large clearing, where a small village was nestled within the trees.

"This is it. Tree Village. You're welcome to stay in our Inn, of course, and feel free to come by if you have any questions. The fellow I mentioned should be off…that way." Leo pointed with his leafy tail towards the west and said, "Be careful. I'd hate for you all to get hurt over some kind of misunderstanding, but…I'll understand if things get nasty. Like I said…he wasn't all there."

Delphox and the others nodded and began making their way towards this mystery Pokémon within the forest, quietly discussing tactics and preparing for the worst, as experience dictated they do.

* * *

Captain Ren exhaled deeply, allowing the silence of the glade he was standing in to ease his mind. Silence…true, wonderful silence. He felt the power of the earth in simple moments like this. The wind…the plants…he could feel the life of the planet thrumming through the world around him. The burning rage that drove him through life, seemed so very far away…He felt strangely at peace…

Was that why he was here? Why he felt he needed to search out for leads? Was it just a gut feeling that lead him to this village, and this place? Or was it something else? He felt the memories of the past intrude upon him, but he pushed them away and allowed himself a moment to reflect.

"Life…and Death. Two sides of nature. Constantly in balance with one another…Like time and space, the cycle of life and death flows seamlessly with its counterpart. With every death comes life to replace it…the cycle goes on and on…" the Bisharp said quietly to himself, smiling slightly.

There.

This area, this clearing was special. There was power within this place, tucked deep within the earth itself. It-

Ren's eyes narrowed as he suddenly heard three…no, four sources of noise behind him. He slowly turned around to see four fiery Explorers watching him with guarded expressions on their face. He faintly recognized them, and silently cursed himself for being so careless. How did they find him, in this section of the forest?

He couldn't let them find whatever was within this glade. It was a strange gut feeling he had, but he knew this place was special enough to be important to the Brotherhood of Decay. He had to lead them away. Distract them and then return later, perhaps.

"Well…This is a surprise. To what honor do I owe Team Inferno and Guildmaster Delphox?" the Bisharp said with a small smile on his face. Delphox recoiled slightly, thrown back by the familiarity in this Pokémon's voice. She knew him.

 _"He's the one I heard in the visions within the flame…when I was trying to find out what caused the Dead Zone in the Silver Ocean. He's involved in this somehow,"_ Delphox whispered to her comrades via telepathy.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Dante growled in reply, extending his wings slightly.

 _"Positive. Be wary…this one is far stronger than he seems,"_ Delphox warned the others, taking several steps forward. Ren looked faintly amused as he regarded the group before him.

"So, what can I do for you all?" Ren said politely, his smile wide and disarming.

"We're following leads on the Dead Zone incidents. What do you know about them?" Dante asked the Bisharp. The metal Pokémon got a confused look on his face and scratched his head, as if puzzled.

"Dead Zone…Dead Zone…Ah, like the one in the Silver Ocean. Or, I mean, what _used_ to be the Silver Ocean. It's not so silver anymore, huh? I guess a more appropriate name would be the Black Ocean? The Barren Ocean? Maybe just the _Dead_ Ocean?" Ren asked lightly, laughing a little.

"You really shouldn't make jokes about the dead," Lee said with a hint of anger in his voice, taking a step forward.

"Why? What are they going to do? Get upset? You shouldn't dwell on the dead. Grow from their demise. Look forward and pave your own path," Ren replied coolly, his tone rather cold as he finished speaking. The Bisharp crossed his arms, starring down the group of Explorers.

 _"He's…unstable. Cold one moment and cheerful the next. Unbalanced, like the sea in the midst of a hurricane,"_ Delphox thought as she examined the Bisharp.

"You sound as if you're talking from experience, metal one," Cinder said with a small smirk. The Bisharp's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

"Perhaps I am. You four are legends in your own time. You've seen this world. Protected it. Fought for it. You are heroes…However...once upon a time, _I_ was a hero too. I was a good Pokémon…" the Ren whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, a faint red glow in them that faded a moment later. The group felt a cold chill in the air where there hadn't been one before. As if a grim pale had fallen over them. As if something very bad was going to happen.

"But my suffering has made me see the _truth_. And soon, so shall you…" Ren said with a shaky breath, raising an arm upwards.

 _"Delphox…What is he going on about?"_ Cinder asked Delphox, but the Guildmaster had no reply, unable to convey just what she could feel radiating from this Pokémon. True sorrow was behind the words of the Bisharp. Misery, blood-lust, and a hate that burned down to his very core.

"This doesn't have to be violent…" Delphox said quietly. Ren smiled at that and let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head.

"Of course it does…That's how it was ordained the moment you stepped into this glade. You see, Guildmaster, I am not the only one who has suffered the pain of loss." Ren said breathlessly, a hint of cold humor in his voice. Delphox remained silent as Team Inferno watched the exchange with growing horror, as the Bisharp continued on.

"Team A…C…E…One of the greatest Exploration teams to ever grace this world. Heroes of Varos and the pride of the Dragonite Guild. You of all Pokémon should understand that sometimes…heroes fall. They fall so, so far…" Ren said as he mouth slowly contorted into a horrible smile. Cinder felt a stab of horror go through his heart as he turned to face Delphox. A rare look of rage was on her face, something he hadn't seen on her face in over five years.

"Metal one…It would not do well to continue speaking of them." Delphox said in a very quiet voice, barely suppressed anger evident in her voice as she clenched the stick in her hands tightly.

"Delphox…Should we engage…Your call…" Cinder murmured as the Guildmaster slowly walked forward. She wordlessly brushed past Team Inferno until she was standing face-to-face with Ren. The both of them stared into the eyes of the other for several painstaking seconds before Delphox spoke.

"And sometimes…You realize that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. My team lives on through me. They are my _strength_. I teach the next generation of Explorers to protect and serve this world in their memory. What's your strength, metal one? Revenge? Hate? Or is it just you being a monster?" Delphox hissed at Ren. The Bisharp smiled in reply before Delphox jumped back to avoid a slash to the face.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Cinder asked Delphox via thought as Delphox landed next to him.

 _"Yes…I shouldn't have let him goad me though…I thought I was over it…"_ Delphox replied quietly, though she got into a fighting stance.

"Quick, Guildmaster…But…" Ren drew his arms apart as the blades glowed white. He then crossed his arms and he slammed them together, creating a shockwave of piercing sound that echoed through the clearing and made the four fire types cringe in pain.

"M-My ears!" Lee howled as he staggered forward. Cinder threw himself forward in a cloak of fire and crashed into the Bisharp, stopping the attack and sending him skidding backwards with a hiss.

"My my..." Ren whispered, getting into a proper fighting stance as well.

 ** _"Captain Ren…what are you doing?"_** a familiar voice whispered into the Bisharp's mind, causing him to flinch. The momentary distraction was all that Cinder needed to rush forward and land a Fire Punch to the Bisharp's face, sending him flying through the clearing and into the trees. Ren grunted as he soared through the trees and smashed through branches, extending his arm out and stabbing a tree with a blade to break his ascent, and whirled around, kicking off of the tree landing on the ground below.

Ren smirked as he drew two seeds from the bag on his waist and hurled them at the Charizard that had suddenly appeared from the trees, snarling. The seeds exploded violently, causing the Charizard to snarl in pain but drop to the ground regardless.

"You've got heart, Charizard. Too bad I'm gonna rip it out!" Ren laughed as he lunged forward, his blades glowing as stabbed towards Dante's chest. An orange claw halted its progress, and as Ren looked up into Dante's face, a grim smile greeted him.

"I was _really_ hoping for a fight today…Thanks for obliging," Dante growled as he pulled Ren in close to him, decking him in the face with a shining white first. Ren smashed into the ground heavily, getting to his feet a moment later with a savage cry and leaping at Dante, who swatted him in the face with his flaming tail and knocked the Bisharp to the ground.

"Give up yet!?" Dante snarled as Ren staggered to his feet.

"You wish…" Ren whispered gleefully, darting forward as Dante let loose a blast of fire from his maw. Dante slid underneath the flames and fired off a swirling blast of darkness from his hands, blasting the Charizard away into the trees. Lee and Cinder burst into the clearing and rushed at Ren, who fired a burst of darkness at the Infernape, hitting him directly.

"Lee!" Cinder yelled out as his teammate hit the ground harshly. Cinder whirled around and shot a Flamethrower at Ren, but the Bisharp dodged the attack and moved in for the attack, slashing at Cinder with a savage grin on his face. Cinder dodged the barrage of slashes for a few moments before suddenly lashing out with a Fire Punch, hitting Ren in the face and sending him stumbling away.

"You have to realize you're outnumbered and outmatched. You will lose this fight." Cinder replied with a growl. Ren winced at the pain, feeling some parts of his face melting slightly, but he smiled back at the Typhlosion and held up his hand.

"Metal Burst!" Ren simply replied as a ball of white energy formed in his palm, firing towards Cinder. The Typhlosion was engulfed in a mighty blast that sent smoke billowing through the clearing. The Bisharp laughed and rushed forward, his head glowing white as he slammed into Cinder and sent him soaring into a tree with a howl of pain. Ren laughed before a blast of flames erupted from somewhere to his left, hitting his arm and sending a wave of raw pain through him. He swung his arm downward, waving away the fire, and glared at Delphox as she landed on the ground.

"You're going to pay for harming him, metal one," Delphox coldly whispered her eyes glowed blue.

"Then you're going to hate me for what I'm about to do next, Guildmaster!" Ren cackled as he quickly drew a small red seed from his bag and threw it at the ground. Delphox's eyes widened as flames raced across the ground, catching nearby trees on fire within seconds. The flames grew and expanded unnaturally quickly, and within mere seconds the forest around them was in flames.

"What!? No!" Delphox yelled as she rushed forward, but Ren had leapt into the trees and hurled a second red seed into the trees, creating more quick-moving fire.

"He's covering his tracks! Forcing us to decide whether to choose him or stopping the flames!" Cinder yelled out as he got to his feet, wincing.

"Get him! I'll suppress the fire!" Delphox shouted as her eyes shined bright blue once again. Team Inferno nodded and began chasing the wayward Bisharp.

 _"Finally…time for some fun!"_ Ren thought as he leapt up into a nearby tree, leaving a massive indent in the side of it before he charged up two of his blades and kicked off of the tree as Team Inferno entered the clearing. Ren dropped to the ground and released a Dark Pulse from his hand, causing the three fire-types to separate. Ren slashed at Lee, who rolled underneath the blades and lashed out with a kick that Ren effortlessly blocked. Lee twisted around to deliver a glowing orange punch to Ren's face, only for that now-glowing face to slam into Lee's and send him sprawling into the grass with blood streaming down his forehead.

"More. More!" Ren growled as he turned to his left, barely avoiding a flaming fist from Cinder. The Typhlosion ducked under a slash from Ren and decked him in the chest with a flaming punch, causing the Bisharp to cry out before another one hit home. Cinder grabbed Ren's arm and spun around, hurling him towards a flying Dante that kicked the Bisharp heavily the face.

"Agh…Forgot how painful fighting these metal nuisances were…" Dante grunted as he landed, lifting up his foot casually and seeing the blood stream down it. A small burst of flame cauterized the wound. He looked up in time for a metal foot to kick him in the face, sending him to the ground. Ren landed on the ground and slashed wildly behind him, only to get a flaming punch to the face for his efforts from a flying Lee. Ren screamed in pain, staggering backwards and clutching his face, falling to one knee.

Lee the Infernape drew closer to him, anger pouring from the Infernape. Ren looked up at the Infernape as the fire-monkey grabbed him by the throat and punched him directly in the chest, his fist glowing a fierce orange color.

Ren wheezed as the Infernape punched him again and again, each of the glowing punches becoming stronger and stronger. The Infernape finished up with a roundhouse kick that sent Ren flying backwards, only to be grabbed by Dante and hurled into the ground.

"Stay down!" Dante roared, flaring his wings.

"N-never!" Ren hissed as he shot to his feet, rushing at surprised Lee and slashing him deeply in the chest before brutally kicking him across the clearing. Dante flew forward, only to be blasted away by a Dark Pulse and sent flying into the trees. Ren spun around to deal with Cinder, but he turned around to see the leader of Team Inferno holding a bright blue Wonder Orb in his hands.

"Activate!" Cinder barked as the orb activated. Ren gasped as a force suddenly took control of his body, making movement impossible. He tried to break free, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not attack or force himself free of his bindings.

"W-what…What is THIS!?" Ren demanded, worry on his face for the first time. Dante soared back into the clearing and landed on the ground, clutching his head.

"That…was a Petrify Orb. Have fun breaking free of that, as badly hurt as you are." Lee groaned, trying to sit up from his position on the ground. Cinder tossed him an Oran Berry, which he ate thankfully. The Infernape gingerly rose to his feet as an annoyed Charizard made his way towards them.

"Petrify Orb, eh? Why did you think of that earlier?" Dante growled.

"Forgot I packed one. It was the only one we had, though. Wasn't prepped for this much trouble. Next time, Dante, get more information from your informants before we trek out here. This has happened way too many times," Cinder replied before he glanced at the still struggling Bisharp. "Well…suspect apprehended. Let's get him back to Delphox. Maybe she can root around in his mind and find what we're looking for,"

"I am only going to say this one time…help me…" Ren whispered to no one, closing his eyes tightly. The tone of his voice took an almost pleading note. Cinder, Lee, and Dante watched the Bisharp warily for a moment, wondering what he was up to.

"Knock him out. Now." Cinder said sharply.

Lee took a step forward, aiming a chop to the back of Ren's head, before the three of them were blasted away in a pulse of what seemed like raw darkness that sent pain through every inch of their bodies. Cinder got to his feet first, seeing Ren somehow break free from the Petrify Orb's control and leap away from the group.

"AFTER HIM!" Cinder shouted, racing after the Bisharp as he dove into the forest once again.

 _"That was…close. I almost ruined everything…After this, no more risks. I'll have backup. My cockiness has gotten the better of me once again…Where's that partner of mine when I really need him!?"_ Ren thought before a massive fire-breathing lizard erupted from the branches overhead and snapped him out of his reverie.

Ren slammed his elbows together, creating a horrible screeching sound that made the Charizard howl in pain before it let loose a plume of flames from his maw that Ren barely managed to dodge, though it forced him to stop his attack. Ren landed on nearby branch, panting with effort before he looked to his side, seeing Cinder fly through the air and punch him square in the jaw with an electricity-charged fist.

Ren groaned as the Thunderpunch connected, causing him to fly skyward and into a Flamethrower from Dante. The Charizard grinned in satisfaction before he was kicked in the face and sent flying into the trees. The flames dissipated around Ren as he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain as Lee jumped up onto the tree next to him. Ren let out a snarl as he slashed both hands downwards, sending arcs of darkness towards the Infernape, who leapt and dodged the attacks as he bounded towards Ren, punching him as hard as he could in the stomach. Ren was hurled backwards into the dirt, rolling several times before he stopped.

"I…guess I really let this one get out of hand, huh?" Ren rasped as he rolled to his feet, eyeing the melted chunks of his body that showed just how much damage he had taken. The Bisharp looked up to see a Charizard soaring at him, charging up a ball of flames within his maw. Ren smiled slightly as he held out his hands, a small bolt of electricity dancing between them before it was released at the Charizard before he could release his attack, causing Dante's body to seize up as paralysis set in.

"And now…!" Ren hissed, kicking off of the ground and drawing back his arms, his elbow blades shining like beacons that made Dante's eyes widen in horror. Ren shot by Dante, slashing him and landing on the rocky cliff. The Charizard hit the ground with a thud, completely unconscious.

"Shame that attack isn't a deathblow. But I can always come back for him once I'm done with you two." Ren said as he began walking towards Lee and Cinder, both crouched and ready to fight. Ren opened his mouth to speak before a tremor of pain wracked his body, causing him to seize up.

"Agh…n-no…I can keep fighting!" Ren snarled as he fell to one knee. He looked up in time for a fist to meet his face, sending him flying backwards and crashing into the rocky floor.

"How'd you like that!?" Lee yelled as he leapt into the air, taking a deep breath before releasing a massive Flamethrower on the downed Bisharp, who was smothered by the flames. Lee held the flames for about ten seconds before releasing the fire, allowing himself to fall lightly to the ground.

"That fellow had some fight in him. Hopefully he isn't too roughed up to answer questions." Lee remarked lightly to Cinder before he felt an odd horror roll through him as a shadow emerged from the fire.

"You three…absolutely deserve the respect and prestige you have been given. Going up against a superior foe and doing what you have to me? You should be proud…" Ren's voice rasped from the flames before he walked free from them, one eye shut with his body burning and melting, but he was still quite battle ready. The Bisharp took another step forward before pain shot through him again, causing him to fall to one knee again. It didn't stop him from holding out a hand and firing a massive Dark Pulse at Cinder and Lee, consuming both of them in the attack and sending them falling to the ground covered in scratches and dings.

"I've…gah…Taken too much damage. I can kill them, but…it's not worth it. Need to retreat," Ren panted as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ren opened his eyes to find a very familiar Guildmaster standing in front of him.

"So sorry about that. I had to take care of those flames you so impolitely threw around. You should _really_ be more careful with them," Delphox said with a small smile, her voice warm. Ren cracked a grin at that, laughing in reply.

"I didn't even hear you coming…And those flames were spawned by Hellfire Seeds, and you simply extinguished them? Such worthy opponents, all of you. But alas-" the Bisharp flung out his hands, opening them as a small ball of energy began quickly forming his hands. Delphox's eyes widened as she nimbly leapt out of way as Ren pushed himself to his feet and aimed the charging ball of energy towards her and Team Inferno.

"Enjoy my Hyper Beam…and death!" Ren snarled as a massive burst of raw energy erupted from the palms of the Bisharp, surging towards the fire Pokémon gathered before them. Delphox ran in front of the group, her eyes glowing bright blue. The blast consumed the quartet of Explorers completely, but Ren scowled furiously nevertheless and released the attack several seconds later, feeling his energy leave him. The blast dissipated, revealing Delphox standing tall with no harm done to her, having diverted a Hyper Beam by simply using her psychic abilities from the looks of it. Ren saw Cinder and Lee get to their feet, panting heavily but still ready to keep fighting.

"Alright…Fine! I'm going to finish this. Right here, right-" Ren began to say before he was cut off.

 ** _"Enough."_**

The Bisharp froze and winced, taking a few clumsy steps back. The others remained still, curious as to where the strange new voice was coming from. It was a gentle whisper, a brush against the mind. It sounded comforting and kind, yet a small underlying hint of something else lying within it.

 ** _"You overstep your boundaries…Return to me."_** Ren nodded in reply, digging into the pouch at his waist and pulling out a single seed that shimmered bright blue.

"Oh no you don't!" Delphox yelled as Cinder and Lee rushed forward, flames at their mouths.

"Farewell!" Ren laughed as he hurled it in their direction. The three Pokémon continued to rush forward, only for a massive shockwave of freezing energy to crash into them and send them all flying backwards into the grass, covered in ice.

"W-w-w-what on earth!?" Lee hissed as he melted the ice off, shaking his head. Cinder did the same and ran forward, trying to find the Bisharp that had seemingly vanished. Delphox melted off the ice around her and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Our one lead, gone!" Cinder growled, the ring of flames around his neck extended out to display his annoyance.

"I believe we may have just met the one behind this mess..." Delphox muttered, opening her eyes looking towards the spot where the Bisharp vanished.

"What?" Lee asked the Guildmaster.

"That voice. I've heard it before, in a vision. That Bisharp and that voice are connected to the Dead Zones, I'm sure of it." Delphox said as she crossed her arms, looking worried.

"So, we'll be putting out a warrant for that sucker, right?" Lee asked Delphox.

"No." Delphox replied, walking towards Dante's downed form.

"No?" Lee repeated, confused.

Cinder nodded and explained, "If we send out a warrant for that Bisharp, it could push him and whoever is working with him into moving ahead with their plans ahead of time. I think beating that fellow as bad as we did stalled them for a time, so we can't risk them doing anything until we can stop them or learn more. For now, we keep this in house. Spread the word to the authorities and the other Guildmasters so they can keep on the lookout, but that's all. If this Bisharp was able to go toe to toe with us…What would he do to a regular Pokémon?"

"I see now. Good call," Lee admitted.

"But why come here?" Delphox asked as reached into her bag and dug out an Oran Berry, kneeling down to Dante. Within moments of being fed the berry, he was blinking himself away and pushing himself up, groaning.

"He paralyzed me with Thunder Wave and hit me with Guillotine while I couldn't move. That was…nothing short of _brilliant_." Dante growled softly, getting to his feet and gazing at the others.

"Indeed. It seems our foe is a very formidable one. Let's search the area. Maybe I can find some trace of what he was looking for," Delphox said in reply. The group began making their way back to their initial location, where they had encountered the Bisharp. Delphox exhaled softly as she closed her eyes, searching outwards with her mind over the forest that surrounded them

She felt nothing around her that stuck out, especially not the presence of the Bisharp. She could vaguely hear Dante, Cinder, and Lee wandering around her, trying to find any physical leads. She was doubtful that they'd find anything, but it was still worth it to look. Cinder lingered near her though, causing her to smile slightly.

And then-

 _"Hello…Friend."_

Delphox screamed as she fell backwards, clutching her skull. Cinder was at her side in an instant, asking her what was wrong. She didn't register his words, because of the visions she was being hit with, one after another. Visions of places and people she both knew and didn't know. Of a beautiful rainbow-colored tree and of a mighty castle nestled within mountain range, surrounded by howling black winds. Her vision went black, before-

 _"The Vengeful One returns…His hate for me and the world is so strong…Already he seeks to destroy my precious ones. Please, Friend. Save me…Your heart is just and good…I see your path, Guildmaster. You will be instrumental in saving this world. But first seek out more answers. Answers I cannot give you, with my limited and fading strength. With wisdom, will come the truth to the world's destruction."_

Delphox let out a cry of agony as the connection was severed, and she went limp, panting heavily from the force of the vision. It had hit her with an incredible amount of force, knocking away her resistances like they were nothing. But it didn't seem like a hostile force at all…It seemed benevolent. Like a long lost friend she had missed dearly but had forgotten.

"Are you OK? Speak to me!" Cinder demanded, worry and concern filling his voice. Delphox sat up, breathing heavily as she looked to Cinder.

"I'm fine…But I think we'll need to investigate this area another time. We should return to the Guild and piece together what we know now. As far as I can tell, there's nothing of value in the immediate area. No Mystery Dungeons, no abnormalities, aside from this." Delphox said to the others.

"It is strange. Do you wanna sit around for a bit and see if you have any more visions?" Lee asked Delphox.

The Guildmaster shook her head, saying "The force I felt is gone. It's as if it was hiding. From what, I don't know."

"What did you see?" Lee asked Delphox.

"I heard voices and saw darkness. I'll show you what I saw later. It's a bit cryptic, but I'm starting to put some the puzzle together. We'll have to find more info though…The voice seemed to believe someone else out there could inform me on what to do…"

"Maybe the Bisharp?" Dante suggested.

"Possibly, if he can be captured and probed for information, as much as I hate to suggest such a thing. I'll meditate over it and see if I can find wisdom in the flames. For now, we should keep this place in mind for the future. Have the locals patrol it and keep in contact with local authorities should something happen here." Delphox said as she levitated her bag to her shoulder. Team Inferno followed Delphox off of the cliff and back into the forest, unaware that a grinning Bisharp was watching them afar in the trees. It was not the first time he was glad of his protection from the probing eyes of psychics.

 ** _"Now you see why I kept you hidden, my child. But the time has come for us to strike. I have found another Blessed Sanctum, Ren…Heal and recover, and then we shall proceed."_** Ren nodded before he vanished in a blur of shadows, leaving nothing behind but ill-intentions.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Alright lovelies, that's it for now. Please, if you enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff. Please let me know how you felt about this chapter, because it makes me feel all of the happiness._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	20. I Burn

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Not gonna lie, I'm really excited for this chapter. Mainly because I like the title of it, because it's inspired by a RWBY song from Season 1. On a sidenote, that's actually where the color of Riley's aura took inspiration from. Gold seems to embody Riley's character more so than any other color I could think of._

 _I take inspiration from a lot of sources. RWBY, Pokémon in general, Red vs. Blue, my own stories even. Undertale has been an incredible inspiration to me as of late though (I'm late to the bandwagon, yes)._

 _Anyways, shoutout to the lovelies who reviewed last chapter, which includes a Guest reviewer, Ralmon, Ways, WargishBoromirFan, and a new reviewer who goes by MiningGardevoir. Thank you so much for the love and support. Especially the constructive criticism, which made me rethink how to go about several upcoming chapters. Not every chapter is going to be a game-changer, but I will say that things will pick up a bit in the next few chapters._

 _That said, I apologize if there are more kinks in this one than usual. I've proofread it a few times, but I also was in a hurry to get this out because I should be sleeping to be fresh and ready to go for RTX, but here I am writing to get an overdue chapter out before I leave for the weekend and not get it out until Sunday._

 _So let's get this show underway._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 20: I Burn_

* * *

It took Delphox two days to return to the Guild. She made it to the Guild early in the morning, giving the morning address with the same smile as always However, when she dismissed the Apprentices, she dragged Feren aside and led him away, the Furfrou having a confused look on his face.

"It's kind of a relief that Delphox is back." Spark admitted after a few moments.

"Yeah, I hear you. Things felt sort of off when she's not here." Riley replied as the rookies made their way to the Job Notice Board, where Spark proceeded to go through the list of job requests. Riley scowled as Spark read through the list of jobs. Not a single one was at the same place today. Spark decided to go with one that had a decent reward and difficulty level, and he did just that, pulling a job from the bottom of the board. Spark read it aloud to Riley a few moments later.

" _Please help me! I was knocked out within a Mystery Dungeon and lost my precious Sparkling Armlet! It was a priceless heirloom and means the world to me, but I can't go back inside of that Mystery Dungeon in this condition. I'll pay handsomely for my Sparkling Armlet's return."_

 _Client: Abra_

 _Objective: Retrieve the Sparkling Armlet_

 _Place: Shockwave Cave_

 _Difficulty: B_

 _Reward: 500 Poké+_

"That sounds pretty good. Let's confirm it with Eon and get prepped." Riley said to Spark, earning a nod in response. However, as the rookie duo finished finalizing the job with Eon, they heard someone from behind them clear their throat. Riley and Spark turned around at the voice and found themselves standing face to face with Snow. The Sneasel's expression was unreadable, though her arms were crossed as she silently starred at the duo.

Surprisingly, Snow seemed to be avoiding the rookie duo over the past few days, ever since she lashed out Riley. While the others claimed that Eon would try to get her to apologize, she had done nothing of the sort yet. After a very long stare-down, Snow closed her eyes and sighed deeply, muttering something too quiet to hear before she opened her eyes and spoke.

"Walk with me…" Snow muttered to the two Apprentices. Team Horizon glanced at each other for a moment, confused and unsure. Snow turned around and walked out of the Guild's entrance.

" _Don't worry."_

Riley and Spark turned around and saw Eon watching them from the side of the room. His eyes were bright green, and the smallest of smiles was on his face.

" _I had another talk with her last night. She just wants to try and apologize. Please bear with her…She's not good at it, but she does regret how she's acted as of late. As stubborn as she is, even she realizes when she is wrong."_ Eon said quietly to the two of them, an odd inflection on his 'voice'.

Riley and Spark made their way out of the Guild and caught up with Snow after several moments. She was silent, acknowledging their presence by walking slightly faster. As they passed the crossroads, Spark made a move to go into Emerald City, but Snow continued forward and went down the path that led into the Tenebrae Forest Mystery Dungeon. The trio continued down the path for a time before the path vanished completely, replaced with grass underfoot. They continued to silently trek towards the familiar territory when they emerged in a glade. Riley recognized it as the spot where he woke up in the Pokémon world. Riley was broken out of that thought as Snow finally spoke up, her voice rather quiet and unsure.

"Pokémon like to think that just because Explorers live a life of adventure and excitement, that they live a happy life. A good life…And for most Explorers that's true, I suppose." Snow began awkwardly, her stride slowing down slightly. She neared a familiar series of rocks, which Riley recognized as the ones he and Spark watched the sunset from when they made their Exploration Team.

"However…I am not like most Pokémon. I have had to fight and _struggle_ my entire life. My parents…weren't around much when I was a kid and they certainly aren't around now. Because of that, I guess I've never had room to care about others, because I had to focus on keeping myself alive first…until I joined the Delphox Guild. I had never known what a friend was before I met them." Snow continued before she leapt into the air and landed on the highest rock, sitting down on top of it and looking downward, sounding exhausted as she had finished speaking. As if this was taking every bit of effort possible. Riley and Spark began hopping up the stones and were soon on the next-topmost rocks beside Snow.

"Snow…why are you telling us this? We're not judging you for being who you are…" Spark began to say before Snow let out a growl of anger, running her claw over the rock and making both rookies flinch at the horrible noise.

"Its _not_ …who I am. When you two aren't around, I'm not on edge. When you two aren't around, I can let my guard down…But when you two are around, the worst part of me comes out. The Snow that's hard and cold and wants to get away from you two no matter what. The Snow that's afraid of what you two will do to her if she's not wary," Snow struggled to say, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them and looking behind her to see two very confused young faces watching her in confusion.

"But…what have we ever done to you?" Riley asked, surprise in his voice.

"We'd never hurt a fellow Apprentice. We wouldn't hurt you Snow-" Spark began saying before Snow shook her head in response and the words died in Spark's throat. Snow faced forward once more.

"I was told that before…By the _last_ Apprentices who joined up before you two. Long story short, they betrayed my trust and hurt me pretty bad. Most Guilds test new Apprentices with a special challenge or test. The Delphox Guild ran the same way before you two came along. You two were the first Pokémon she tested by looking into their minds. With the two Pokémon before you, that was not the case. She thought they seemed honest enough and even friendly…She was wrong."

Riley and Spark exchanged a look and felt a pang of sympathy for Snow. So she had been hurt by the recruits that had come before them? That was why Delphox rummaged through their minds? To see if they meant any of the Delphox Guild Apprentices harm, like the last ones did to Snow?

"I don't blame her for being tricked. We all were, and during the time the new recruits joined up she was busy taking down one of the biggest crime lords on Varos. Those two recruits became my best friends, but it ended up being a complete lie." Snow's words were toxic, hate and anger dripping from her words as she recalled the painful memories.

"They played a rather long game, in order to gain my trust. They knew who I was, so they tried to exploit that. They tried to get information out of me, based on what I knew. When I repeatedly didn't give them what they were asking for…they decided a change of plans was in order. So they eventually betrayed and tricked me, robbed me, and left me for dead in the middle of the Emerald Forest…" Snow said in a rather dull voice, as if recounting this tale had sapped her voice of any life.

"One of them was a Pansear. Just the sight of you reminds me of him, Riley." Riley felt a mixture of understanding and horror hit him as he understood much of Snow's behavior over the past few weeks. After all, he was a fire monkey Pokemon just like a Pansear was. Snow must have associated him with the bad memories of her 'friend.'

"He left some pretty bad burns all over my body that didn't clear up for quite some time. The other was a Sawk, who beat me senseless and enjoyed every moment of it…I thought they were my _friends_. They said they wanted to see if we could trade with someone within the forest for some rare items. It was all just a ploy to rob me blind and leave me for dead after beating the knowledge I had out of me."

"So…Snow…what happened to those Apprentices? The ones who hurt you?" Spark said very quietly.

"I was fading in and out of consciousness when it happened, but Eon ripped them apart himself when he found me. They're gone. They can't hurt anyone else." Snow whispered softly enough to where Spark and Riley could barely hear her.

"Eon…He _killed_ them!?" Riley sputtered a moment later, absolutely amazed. He didn't know the Espurr had it in him…to kill another Pokémon like that. Sure, he and Spark probably accidentally killed a Pokémon here and there while fighting, but never intentionally…it had always been in self-defense.

"Yeah…I didn't know he had it in him. He had been suspicious of the two and he kept tabs on me when I was out. He sensed my emotions change and chased after me and the others…That was when I found out how strong Eon really was. Espurr's have a lot of power that they can't control, and I saw that firsthand." Snow said with a small twisted smile on her face that cleared a moment later with a tiny shake of the head.

"Ever since then, Eon and me have been really close. I didn't know he cared about me that much, but I guess you never know who your true friends are until you're down and out. I swore from then on to be careful who I trust. And to treat all others as possible threats to myself and those I care about." Riley and Spark remained silent of that, unsure of what to say. What on earth do you come up with something to talk about after being told something like that?

"So…that's it, then. The story of why I've treated you both like dirt since you've been here." Snow said as she rose from the rock she was on, turning around to face the both of them.

"Everything gets to be too much sometimes. When I'm reminded of all of the horrible things that happen in this world. All of the injustices and the death, and it makes me angry. I feel so cold and bitter at it all. It makes me remember my own pathetic life…But I shouldn't have taken out all of my fear and frustration out on you two. You didn't deserve that. Just because I react to stress and fear a bit stronger than others do, and…I apologize for that." Snow said haltingly, as if unsure how to say the words.

"We forgive you. I'm sorry for being so difficult as well. It probably didn't help things much, really," Riley admitted with a small smile.

"So…are we friends?" Spark asked, rather unsure of where they all stood.

"No, we're not friends." Snow said to Spark, whose expression fell. Snow shook her head and said,"…But we can coexist now. I've been around you all to know you're decent folk. Delphox looked through your minds and let you join up, so you don't have ill-intentions for the rest of us. On top of all of that, Eon talked me into giving you both a chance to actually be friends. So consider what happens from here on out your chance. We'll see where it goes." Snow said quietly, a thin smile on her face as she leapt down from the rock. Riley and Spark followed a few moments later, and with that the trio made their way back to the Crossroads.

"You both should get going. That cave you both have to go to isn't close. Good luck you two." Snow said as she walked back towards the Guild. Riley and Spark looked at each other for a few moments before they turned around and walked into Emerald City to prepare.

"So…That was enlightening," Spark began.

"Yeah…I feel kind of bad. I mean she's still a rude piece of work, but she's gone through a lot of grief. It's got to be terrible to have two Pokémon you counted on as friends to betray you like that," Riley replied, watching the Sneasel vanish into the Guild.

"I can't imagine that. Everyone at the Guild is so nice and helpful. And now that we know why Snow was being so mean to us…I feel so bad for her." Spark mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Don't feel bad for her."

Spark looked at Riley in surprise, wondering what would make him say that. Riley shook his head at Spark's look and said, "She wouldn't want your pity. What we need to do is keep doing what we're doing. Prove ourselves by continuing to be friends with the others and be friends to her, even if she doesn't consider us friends right now. Maybe we'll get there someday, maybe we won't."

"Don't you want to be friends with her?" Spark asked Riley.

"Oh yeah, I do. But that doesn't mean it's a guarantee, Spark. We just have to treat her like we do the others. She's giving us a chance to be her friend, so we take that chance and run with it." Riley explained as he began walking into Emerald City. The busy city streets were, as always, a bit of an annoyance to get through. As they neared the Equipment Shop, Team Horizon were waved down by Lady Dela.

"Good morning you two! You both are running a bit late, hmm?" Dela said cheerfully to the rookies.

"We got held up by something. How's your morning going ma'am?" Riley asked the Delcatty.

"Fantastic! I just finished the last of my preparations for the Festival of Heroes! It's so nice to be ahead of schedule. Now I can just focus on selling my wares without stressing out too much," Dela laughed, winking at the duo.

"The Festival of Heroes…It sounds like it's going to be a really fun event," Riley said to the Delcatty.

"Oh, absolutely. There's lots of tasty food and fun games to play. Competitions are held and battles are had between Explorers. I went to the Festival of Heroes that was held two years ago in Velarina, the Great City of Stone, and had an absolutely wonderful time." Lady Dela said with a swish of her tails.

"You're making me even more excited!" Spark said as his eyes shone with excitement.

"On top of that, there's many seasoned Explorers offering seminars and the like as well," Dela added after a moment.

"Seminars on what?" Spark asked.

"Surviving out in the wild, how to spot a Mystery Dungeon without getting too close, what to do if confronted by an outlaw, questions in general about exploring, and so much more. They're very informative," Dela explained.

"And on top of that, the Lorekeeper is going to be there as well." Riley reminded the two of them.

"That's really what I'm most excited for. Hearing him speak…It's like a trance settles over the crowd as he weaves his tale. He's adamant on learning from the past and ensuring we never forget the great heroes from times long ago. He's quite admirable." Dela remarked with a small chuckle. Riley briefly wondered if he would be able to convince the Lorekeeper to have a private conversation with him about humans. He'd have to figure something out with Spark. Riley was broken out of his thoughts by a loud yell from behind him.

"Hey there Lady Delaaaa!" came a voice from behind Team Horizon. All of a sudden, Riley toppled to the ground as something crashed into him from behind.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out.

"Ouch...Sorry about that!" came the voice from whatever was on top of Riley. The Chimchar groaned in reply before another voice, a rather snide female voice, spoke up.

"You nearly killed the poor kid, Sello. Calm yourself, why don't ya?"

"I said sorry!" the voice from behind Riley whined.

"Sorry about that. He's an excitable little guy and I can't get him to stop rushing about the city." The female Pokémon sighed for a moment saying, "Now apologize! And stop being such a nuisance!"

"Sorry mister! I didn't mean to knock you down."

Riley rolled over and looked up at the two Pokémon in front of them. He recognized them as a Scraggy and a Glameow respectively.

"Uh…Don't worry about it." Riley said as he got to his feet. He observed the two Pokémon for a moment, the wide excited grin on the face of the Scraggy and the amused expression on the Glameow's face before the former of the two spoke up.

"I'm Sello! And this is my best friend Claudia! What's your names?" the Scraggy asked, bounding forward excitedly.

"We're Team Horizon. I'm Riley and this is Spark." Riley said, introducing himself and Spark to the two kids.

"Awesome! You two are Apprentices at the Guild! That's incredible!" Sello said as his grin extended even further.

"Your face is going to break if you get any more excited." Claudia remarked with a small snicker, causing the Scraggy to shoot a look at the Glameow before looking at the rookie duo again.

"What's it like, being at the Guild? I'm not allowed to go there myself, since its for older Pokémon," Sello asked Riley and Spark.

"Its fun. Lots of Pokémon there to be friends with and it's a place where you can really grow stronger. Its a great learning experience all around," Spark said to the two kids.

"Atlas makes it sound sooooo much cooler," Selo huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, that big bug does have a habit of getting a bit too excited. And loud. And occasionally annoying depending on who you are talking to." Riley admitted with a small chuckle, causing Spark and Dela to giggle in reply.

"Atlas is the best! I'm gonna evolve someday and be just as big and strong as Atlas! I'll join the Delphox Guild and be super strong too! Just you wait!" Sello said in reply, his massive excited grin returning.

"Have fun evolving. I'm staying like this forever," Claudia giggled.

"Well, if you become a Scrafty someday, feel more than happy to try." Riley said with a small smile to Sello. The kid had heart, he had to give him that. Maybe someday Sello would realize his dream like Spark did.

"Why don't you want to evolve, Claudia?" Spark asked the cat, who looked surprised.

"I don't want to be a fat and ugly mess! I like how I am now, thank you very much." Claudia huffed, looking away. Sello was giggling at her in response, to which he earned a mean look in return.

"You two had better get going, Team Horizon. And Sello, you should pick up that order for your father. I finished it just last night," Dela said to the group.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Hahaha!" Sello laughed sheepishly was Claudia thwacked him in the back of the head with her tail. He shot a glare her way while she looked away, an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, we've already burned a lot of the morning up. Let's finish preparing and get going." Riley said to Spark. Riley turned to the two kids and said, "It was nice meeting you both."

"Same, Mister Riley! And you too Mister Spark!" Sello said cheerfully.

"Yeah. We'll see you both around sometime!" Spark said to the two kids.

"Hopefully it'l involve less injuries. You both take care." Claudia said with a wave of her paw as the two Apprentices ventured further into Emerald City. After stocking up on essentials and depositing what they didn't need, the duo made their way back to the Crossroads, with Spark and Riley looking over the Wonder Map. Riley was holding a seed in his hands, however. It was a new kind of seed on sale at the Kecleon Mart called the Energyrush Seed. Riley bought it at the two Brothers suggestion, though they didn't tell him what it did. They did mention it was a throwing item like the Blast Seed, only better. It wasn't too much more than a regular Blast Seed, so Riley bought it.

"Shockwave Cave is kind of a long ways away from here, near the western edge of the Emerald Forest. It'll take at least four hours to get there." Spark said as he looked at the map.

"Four hours? Yeesh…"

"Well, the Mystery Dungeon itself isn't bad at all. Only four floors, not counting the room at the end. We should be able to find the Sparkling Armlet without too much trouble." Spark amended as he rolled up the Wonder Map and stuffed it into the Treasure Bag.

"Then let's get moving then." Riley said as he began walking down Departure Way, with Spark following close behind. Little did the two know that two Pokémon were watching them.

"Eon…I really hope you're right." Snow said quietly as she crossed her arms, watching the Pikachu and Chimchar go farther down the road.

" _Of course I'm correct. They hold no malice in their hearts from what I have seen. Give them a chance, Snow,_ " Eon said quietly in response.

"Fine…I'll try and be civil," Snow muttered.

"… _Do you want to talk about what's_ really _bothering you? I know you're worried that he's looking for you. I assure you, you're still safe with us,"_ Eon said after a few moments. Snow's expression hardened, but she remained silent.

" _Very well. You know I will listen when you are ready to speak. I believe today has shown you're learning to open up more, Snow. I am proud of you."_ Eon said to the Sneasel, looking up at her. Snow's expression softened as she let out a small sigh.

"It's not easy, Eon. By Arceus it's hard…But you're right. I can't let the past keep dragging me down. I've got all of you now. I can do this," Snow said with a weak smile.

" _That is correct. Now, I must return to my post. I will see you later on this evening, Snow. Have a good day,"_ Eon said as he slowly began making his way back to the Guild. Snow watched him leave for several moments before she turned around and began making her way down Departure Way herself.

* * *

Shockwave Cave:

* * *

"…Well this is just creepy." Riley stated as he looked up from the Wonder Map, eyeing the entrance to the Mystery Dungeon with distaste.

The entrance to Shockwave Cave was a grisly sight to say the least. The cave's entrance was a gnarled dark blue mess of rocky spires, almost looking like the mouth of a sharp-toothed beast. Strangely enough, there was an odd glowing substance coating some parts of the cave's entrance. Riley and Spark decided to be careful and head into the cave to find what they came here for.

* * *

Shockwave Cave BF1:

* * *

The inside of the cave was hardly any better than the spooky outside of it. Dark blue crags and spires jutted out of the ceilings while hallowed out tunnels extended out into the remainder of the rather dark Mystery Dungeon. Spark audibly gulped in nervousness.

"We should probably finish this job as quickly as possible. I wouldn't want to be in this place any longer than I have too." Riley muttered, trying to shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Riley then spotted a small pile of Poké lying on the ground nearby and scooped it up into his pouch. He then heard the sound of something moving nearby and whirled around, expecting an enemy-

"Jol!"

"Spark, what on earth is that thing?" Riley asked the Pikachu as the small yellow bug on the ground growled angrily at him. A strange object was wrapped around the tiny spider, a shimmering band of sorts.

"That's a Joltik, Riley! And that's what we're looking for!" Spark yelled, pointing at the neck of the Joltik. The spider Pokémon in question bristled in response and let out another snarl of fury, advancing closer as the armlet wrapped around its entire body shimmered in the sparse light of the cave.

"Then we knock it out and take back the armlet." Riley said as the Joltik let out a small hiss. Before the two rookies could do anything else, the bug began moving away down a nearby path.

"After it!" Riley yelled, running towards the Joltik. Spark sighed, wondering why things could never be easy, and followed his partner into the depths of the cave. Riley and Spark chased the small bug into a large chamber filled with more Joltiks attached to the ceiling, all of which hissed at the appearance of Riley and Spark.

"Well, I'm officially creeped out." Riley said with a small shudder of disgust as the Joltiks around them chittered angrily at them.

"Why? They're just a bunch of Joltik, Riley. Their Electroweb attack is kinda nasty though..." Spark said as he eyed the bugs. It was at times like this Spark lamented Riley's literally lack of firepower. A few fire attacks and this horde would be no problem.

"I don't know…they just creep me out. I wonder if I had a thing against spiders when I was a human." Riley wondered aloud as he looked at the Joltiks above before a few dozen streams of them shot bright yellow web from their mouths down at them.

"Dodge!" Riley yelled, jumping apart from Spark as the streams of web quickly began covering the room. Riley jumped forward, using a scratch attack to easily cut apart the webbing.

"That's Electroweb, Riley. Be careful!" Spark warned Riley and he shot off several Thunderhocks at the ceiling, blowing several of the Joltik off of the cavern's roof and onto the ground. Riley made a mad dash for the nearby stairway, which he had just sent he Joltik travel down, with Spark close behind.

* * *

Shockwave Cave BF2:

* * *

"Seriously, what's with all of those things?" Riley demanded as they emerged in a very small cave, devoid of any light save for several glowing strands of webbing.

"Its most be the home of a mass amount of Joltik. These webs are all their work. I assume that they have a leader of sort about as well…I hope we don't have to contend with that," Spark muttered as he glanced around the room. Riley scooped up a Yellow Gummi off of the ground and pocketed it before making his way through a nearby tunnel. The duo tried to fight off the great feeling of unease the filled them. Being in this place felt wrong. Like they were constantly being watched. Riley wondered why the Joltiks bothered him so much. He had fought spider-like Pokémon before, hadn't he? So what was it about them that freaked him out so much?

The duo emerged from the tunnel into a well-illuminated long corridor of sorts that opened up greatly, revealing a massive glowing web filled with Joltiks as far as the eye could see.

"Spark…" Riley said slowly, starring at the Joltiks in horror. He felt something stirring within him in response. He wondered if he was going to get another flashback. Another memory surfacing from his past before becoming a Pokémon. He waited several seconds but felt nothing further.

"There's no exit here. A few items though." Spark noted as his eyes scanned the floor. Spark looked back up at the Joltiks and noticed something surprising.

"Riley, they look like they're asleep." Riley's head jerked back upwards in surprise, but he noticed that Spark was correct. The Joltiks that were above them in the web system were fast asleep.

"So as long as we're quiet, we should be fine. Let's grab those items and get out of here." Riley whispered, slowly walking across the floor. The duo grabbed a Quick Seed, two apples, two Oran Berries, and a Pecha Scarf. Without another peep, Team Horizon snuck into a nearby tunnel and continued their search.

"I didn't see the Sparkling Armlet up there. Did you?" Riley asked Spark. The Pikachu shook his head in response, but replied, "It shouldn't be too hard to track down that Joltik."

"I hope so."

"So…What do you think we should do about the Festival of Heroes?" Spark asked Riley. The Chimchar frowned and lowered his head as the two of them entered a small room containing the stairway. Two Joltiks and a Graveler were inside of the room as well.

"Graaa…" the rock type intoned, a cruel grin appearing on its face as the two Joltiks hissed in anger. Riley scowled at the nearest one, which held the Sparkling Armlet around its body. Riley dug out an Iron Thorn while Spark fell to all fours, his cheeks discharging static.

"Take the bugs. I've got the big guy!" Riley yelled as he ran forward, hurling the Iron Thorn at the Graveler as it advanced forward.

Spark nodded and sped forward, smashing into the nearest Joltik with a Quick Attack. The other Joltik screeched in response, firing an Electroweb towards Spark. The Pikachu winced as the web wrapped around him, but he managed to use Quick Attack to break his way out of it by thrashing about wildly, taking care to finish off the first Joltik with a Thundershock.

The boulder Pokémon let out a howl of pain as the Iron Thorn hit his chest, sending several cracks through its front. Riley jumped into the air and spun twice, delivering a harsh Double Kick before the Graveler could recover. The rock Pokémon stumbled forward with a groan but turned around to face Riley, hurling a series of rocks his way. Riley jumped out of the way, but was clipped on the shoulder by one of the rocks. The Chimchar landed on the ground clumsily and threw one more Iron Thorn, putting down the Graveler for good.

As Riley and Spark turned to face the lone remaining Joltik, they saw it scuttling up the nearby stairway once again.

"Seriously!?" Riley yelled out. Riley stormed up the staircase with Spark close behind.

* * *

Shockwave Cave BFL3:

* * *

"Jol! Jol!" the bug yelled as Riley and Spark continued to chase it down, this time in a very narrow passageway that was thankfully free of massive hordes of electrical spiders. Riley tried throwing Gravelrocks at the wily Joltik, but it managed to dodge every one. Spark however, caught it off guard with a Quick Attack, hitting it across the room where it collapsed in a heap.

"There. Mission accomplished." Riley said with a satisfied grin. He and Spark slowly made their way to the downed Joltik-

CLICK. CLICK.

"I hate my life-"

Riley and Spark looked skyward in time for a massive shower of rocks to fall down on top of them, pelting them repeatedly all over their bodies. Riley and Spark jumped apart to avoid more of the rocks, but the damage to them had been done. Spark fell to all fours, closing one eye shut in pain as Riley collapsed onto the ground, shaking in pain.

"W-what…was that?" Riley panted, trying to stay conscious. He had taken quite a few knocks to the head from that. He ached all over, though he knew Spark had to be in just as much pain.

"Rockfall…Trap…" Spark huffed, panting heavily as he forced himself into a standing position. Riley rummaged weakly through the Treasure Bag and rolled an Oran Berry to Spark before eating one himself. Spark bite into the berry gratefully, feeling the pain ebb away.

"Well, at least we learned about a new kind of trap. Painful lessons are the most valuable, aren't they?" Riley said to Spark.

"That makes no sense. I'd rather not be in pain when I learn."

Riley scoffed and said, "Bah. Let's just get that Sparkling Armlet and be on our-" Riley trailed off as his eyes went to where the Joltik had been before, but was certainly not there now.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Riley growled, stamping his feet. Spark fought the urge to laugh as his friend's childish antics. Riley spun around the room, looking for any way the Joltik could have slipped by them. He spotted a nearby passageway and sprinted down it, a giggling Spark following. Riley and Spark emerged in a large room with a massive rocky spire in it. Three Zubat and a Woobat occupied the room and glared at the two children as they entered the room. Out of the corner of their eyes, the duo spotted the Joltik retreating up another flight of stairs.

"This is getting old quick." Riley grunted, drawing a Geo Pebble as Spark shook his head, mirth visible on his face.

"At least this Dungeon is short. It's actually pretty easy, now that I think on it." Spark remarked, a small frown replacing his amusement. That was a bit odd, actually. He wondered if it was just luck this time around. Spark and Riley quickly dispatched the bats and made their way up the staircase, taking time to pick up a Light Box. Spark informed Riley that this was one of the many types of treasure boxes that could be found within Mystery Dungeons. With that, the duo made their way up the staircase.

* * *

Shockwave Cave BFL 4:

* * *

Riley and Spark stepped onto the next floor and gaped at what they saw. They emerged in a room that seemed to be set over a massive bottomless bit. Darkness yawned beneath them as the pit opened up into the room, leaving a small stone walkway the only thing standing between them and a long fall down.

"You first."

"Spark, it's totally safe."

"So you can go first."

"Fine, I'll go first. But I swear if you're not behind me, I'm going to tell Grave about it."

Spark frowned and crossed his arms, looking annoyed while Riley grinned triumphantly. The duo made their way slowly across the massive chasm and onto solid, safe ground once more.

"Thank goodness…" Spark whispered as they entered another dark tunnel. Spark wondered how Explorers dealt with darker Mystery Dungeons like this. There was no way they could make their way throughout the depths of the earth or in dark ruins within mountains and under the water in the dark. He posed this question to Riley.

"They probably have items with them that help with that. Or the Mystery Dungeons could be somewhat lit, like this one was at the beginning." Riley replied as they entered yet another large room with massive crags jutting out of the ground and glowing spider webs hanging from the ceiling, providing better light. Riley pointed in fury at their Joltik nemesis as it hissed at them and went down a nearby passageway.

"Stop running!" Riley yelled as he and Spark began running towards the spider, only for a silver ball-like Pokémon to float in front of them and cut them off. The Pokémon rose slightly higher into the air and sparked angrily at them.

"Mag…" the Pokémon beeped, floating a few feet away but close enough that they knew it wanted a fight.

"Get ready!" Riley said as Spark fell to all fours.

"Magne…mite!" the Pokémon cried as it sent a bolt of electricity towards Riley, causing him to scream in pain as the Thundershock hit him directly. Spark got to his feet and charged at the Magnemite, leaping into the air and using Quick Attack on it. While it knocked away the Magnemite away and stopped its attack, it came at the cost of Spark falling to the ground with massive headache.

"Spark, what possessed you…that made you think _running into a ball of metal_ was a good idea?" Riley grunted as he ran over to the Magnemite and leapt into the air, unleashing a Double Kick on it from behind and knocking it out. Riley walked over to his partner and helped him to his feet. Spark muttered something Riley didn't hear under his breath, but Riley smiled wryly regardless. It took a bit longer than Riley would have wanted, but eventually the two of them found the stairway on the level. No sign of the Joltik they were looking for though…

Meaning it was at the end of the dungeon.

Riley and Spark descended further below.

* * *

Shockwave Cave Basin:

* * *

Riley and Spark slowly made their way into a new room as they exited the last, and at a glance they could tell they had reached the end of the Dungeon. The room was a massive circle with small holes embedded in the walls coming from every direction, with a massive hole in the center of the room. Electricity-filled glowing webs were strung about all over the room, illuminating it. The Joltik they had been chasing stared them down from the center of the room, hissing at them.

"Just hand over that Sparkling Armlet, little guy. We don't want to hurt you anymore." Riley said slowly, slowly drawing closer.

"Jol…JOLTIK!" the Pokémon screeched as it suddenly scuttled backwards from Riley. Riley ran towards the small bug before suddenly being blasted hit by several Electrowebs at once.

"What the-!?" Spark yelled out, looking around him and seeing several dozen Joltiks watching them from the ceiling. All of them had a similar look of anger on their faces. Spark then looked at Riley, who was scratching the webs off of himself and trying to shake off the pain.

"Who…dares…enter?" a cold voice hissed from within the massive hole in front of them. Spark pulled Riley away from the whole, only for a massive yellow spider to crawl into the room.

"Oh no…That's a Galvantula…" Spark whispered hoarsely, his eyes wide in sheer horror. Riley made a mental note of the Pokémon's species for later, but decided to speak with the big furry yellow spider. He was scared of it, yes, but they had a job to do.

"We need that Sparkling Armlet. That Joltik has it, and we have to return it to its rightful owner." Riley said to the larger spider.

"Ah…But the owner lost it…finders keepers…it now belongs to my child…" the massive spider chortled.

"It doesn't belong to you though. Attacking someone and then taking their items makes you no better than a thief," Spark tried to explain to the Galvantula. The spider in question let out a loud hiss, causing the Joltiks to reply in kind.

"You DARE enter our home and call us thieves…You will pay for this slight!" the Galvantula snarled, advancing towards them.

"Wait, we didn't mean it like that!" Spark yelped, taking a step back. Riley, however took a step forward.

"Save it, Spark. They weren't going to negotiate in the first place." Riley muttered as the Joltiks slowly crawled down the walls of the cave as the massive spider that commanded them drew ever closer.

Riley pulled out two Blast Seeds from the Treasure Bag and handed one to Spark. Spark looked at Riley and nodded before both Pokémon spun around and hurled the two seeds at the walls, blowing apart the walls and sending dozens of Joltik's flying onto the ground, completely knocked out. Both Pokémon then jumped apart as a ball of electricity struck the ground where they had been standing just a few moments before.

"How dare you hurt my children?! I'll kill you both where you stand!" the Galvantula growled as she began charging up another ball of electricity in her mouth. Riley drew a Iron Thorn and hurled it at the Galvantula as he ran at her, scratching at her face as the Iron Thorn embedded itself in her side. The spider screeched before it slashed at Riley with one of her legs, knocking him away but thankfully not cutting him. Spark shot bursts of lightning at the Joltik's as they advanced towards the duo, blasting them away despite the attack being electrical.

"Spark watch out!" Riley yelled as the Galvantula shot a yellow stream of web at the Pikachu. Spark turned towards the attack and leapt to the side, dodging it, before Riley threw an Iron Thorn at the massive spider and sprayed the ground with black and green blood.

"Alright. We've got this." Riley muttered, gathering up his nerve. These spiders were freaking him out, honestly. "We need to focus on the big one. Once she's down, we can handle the small fry!" Riley said as he charged forward, scratching at the Galvantula when he got within distance. The spider, however, had other plans. With a snarl of anger, she quickly charged up another ball of electricity within her mouth and fired it at Riley. The Chimchar screamed in pain as the explosion of electricity surged through him and caused him to fly across the room with a trail of smoke behind him.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out, dodging two Electrowebs at once from the Joltiks on the ceiling. Spark ran over to Riley, hitting the Galvantula with a Thundershock to hold her off for a brief moment. Riley dug out the Energyrush Seed and hurled it at the spider Pokémon. The Galvantula scuttled towards them quickly, and because of this didn't avoid the seed that was thrown its way in time. As the seed made contact with its body, the Galvantula felt an incredible force suddenly hit it directly in the face. The Galavntula was sent soaring across the room in an explosion of bright white light, where it smashed hard into the wall and fell to the ground with a dazed expression.

"Wow. So it hits them with a burst of energy and setds them flying across the room. That was actually really helpful!" Spark said in surprise as he slowly helped Riley to his feet. Riley winced in pain and grabbed an Oran Berry. Just as he was preparing himself to eat it, he caught sight of the dozens of Joltik's in the room…looking at him…

Riley fought the urge to shiver then. What was wrong with him!? They were just Pokémon! But the very thought of eating anything in the presence of these things just nauseated him.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Spark asked the Chimchar. Riley sighed as he put away the Oran Berry, feeling the pain of that last attack ache through his body.

"Ugh…I'm too grossed out by these things to eat a berry!" Riley muttered as he instead drew out two Gravelrocks, hurling them at two approaching Joltik's as Spark rushed forward and crashed into the Galvantula with a swift burst of speed. Spark bounced off of the spider's head and flew into the air, releasing a massive surge of electricity through the room that hit the Galvantula directly in the back. The spider reared back in pain, allowing Riley to get close and use a Double Kick on her. Unfortunately, the attack wasn't all that effective and Riley was ensnared in a glowing yellow web that send shockwaves through his body as it touched him. Spark landed on the Galvantula's head with a grunt, kicking off of it and landing on the ground next to Riley.

"Spark, any ideas?" Riley asked as he struggled in the web and began scratching it off, wincing in pain as it shocked him. Spark grabbed the last Blast Seed that they had brought with them and jumped forward, hurling it into the face of the Galvantula, causing her to scuttle backwards as the flames rushed by her. The Galvantula cried out in pain, much to the dismay of the Joltik's around her. This gave Riley enough time to get free, though his hands were practically numb by the end of it.

"So now what? I can't eat any berries with these…things around me, and your electric attacks are a minor inconvenience at best." Riley asked Spark as the Pikachu jumped back to his side.

Spark's eyes lit up as he thought of an idea. He ran over to Riley and grabbed an Oran Berry out of the bag before shoving it into Riley's mouth.

"There! You didn't do it! Now eat it!" Spark said with a small smirk as Riley barely swallowed the berry, trying not to make eye contact with the spiders all round him. He felt strength return to his body.

"T-thanks. You need me to do the same for you?" Riley asked as several Joltik's dropped from the ceiling next to them. Riley dispatched them with a few scratch attacks, sending them to the ground dazed.

"BEGONE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" the Galvantula bellowed, racing forward around the cave floor. She slammed into Riley, sending him to the ground even as Spark rushed at her with a Quick Attack. The Pikachu crashed into the massive spider, but was thrown into the air by the spider as she moved one of her legs into Spark. The Galvantula let out a cry of triumph as she formed a ball of light blue energy within her mouth and fired it directly into the air, sending a beam of rainbow energy towards Spark, who was engulfed in the attack. Spark let out a high scram of pain before going strangely quiet.

"No!" Riley shouted as Spark's body slowly fell and smashed onto the ground, smoking trailing from it. Riley ran towards his friend before being hit with several strands of Electroweb for the Joltik's around him.

"Why you-!" Riley growled as he scratched his way through the electrical spider web.

"So…not so mighty now, mmm?" the Galvantula said as she hovered over Spark's slightly moving form. She bent low over the Pikachu, two fangs of white energy appearing over her mouth.

"Spark!" Riley yelled out as the Galvantula sank her teeth into his partner. Riley screamed out in horror as the massive insect picked up the Pikachu, who had now completely limp and was slowly dripping blood onto the ground, a cruel muffled chuckle escaping the monster as she did so.

" _No…This can't be how it ends…"_ Riley thought as a several different emotions ran through him at once. Was this really going to be it? Killed at the hands of a massive spider, watching Spark get eaten alive by a monster?

"You both will make a lovely meal..." the Galvantula giggled as her children edged ever closer to Riley.

No…

No. He wouldn't let this happen. Not after everything Spark had done for him. Not after what they had been through. They were a team. They weren't going to go down at the hands of some stupid spider! Riley felt anger ripple through him as he stepped forward, causing the Galvantula to chuckle darkly at Riley's fierce expression. Riley felt a small surge of heat roll through him that rose with his own anger at the spider. How dare she just laugh at them? They were just trying to get that stupid armlet! And now Spark was…he could be…

"Drop him now. And leave him alone." Riley said coldly to the deadly spider. The Gavantula created an Electroweb in its mouth and wrapped it around Spark, using a leg to attach him to her underbelly as she laughed at Riley. As if daring him to come and get his Pikachu partner. This display was more than enough for Riley to lose his temper.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Riley screamed as the angry and hot feeling continued to rush through him. Every inch of him felt like it was burning up. Like there was a pressure deep within him, begging for release. Riley felt a searing pain from behind him as the Galvantula chuckled horribly as it advanced with Spark hanging loosely underneath him.

"I said…GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Riley snarled, letting out a fierce yell as he ran at the spider Pokémon. The burning feeling within him reached an almighty peak as he dodged a shot of Electroweb and got right into the face of the beast. Riley opened his mouth to let out a scream, but instead he felt the burning within him suddenly coalesce into something _more_ within him. Something within him clicked. The anger. The pain within him that was building up. The thought of losing _another friend_. With a single yell, he finally let the feeling come forth.

The Galvantula let out a screech of surprise as a series of small fireballs erupted from Riley's mouth, directly smashing into the face of the spider Pokémon and causing it to drop Spark to the ground as it stumbled away in pain. Riley staggered forward in surprise, looking down at his hands and trying to process what had happened.

" _I…I just used fire! I don't know how, but I just did it!"_ Riley thought quickly, looking around him. The Joltik were scuttling around angrily as the Galvantula screeched in pain before its eyes narrowed at Riley in anger.

"Alright…Let's finish this!" Riley yelled as he stood in between Spark and the Galvantula and unleashed another Ember attack, the flames illuminating the cave in a fiery orange light. The Galvantula scuttled out of the way to dodge it and shot another Electroweb, which Riley countered by shooting another Ember at it. Riley ran at the Galvantula and shot another burst of fire into its face, charring the front half of the massive spider and sending it frantically backwards as it chittered in pain. A burst of Electroweb shot out and ensnared Riley, causing him to scream in pain as he frantically tore at it with several scratch attacks, freeing himself a few moments later with some effort.

Riley panted from pain and exhaustion as the massive spider drew closer, but despite that, he felt something even stronger stir within him. It felt like energy was pouring through him, even as he struggled to stand. No. He'd keep fighting. He wasn't going to go down like this!

As the Galvantula drew closer, electricity surging around it as it charged up another Electro Ball attack. Riley opened his mouth one last time and sent a barrage of massive fireballs at the deadly spider as it unleashed its attack. Lightning crackled all around the room as the Galvantula screamed in again, flames rushing by the electrical spider whose limbs shook as flames licked its body. Riley winced as the electricity ball smashed into the ground next to him, but remained standing as the massive spider before him finally collapsed.

Riley took a few moments to take in the fact that he had actually managed to best the Galvantula. The Joltiks that surrounded him screeched and chittered in worry for several moments, but Riley chose to ignore them and instead checked on Spark, who was now stirring.

"Hey Spark…You OK?" Riley asked, watching the Pikachu open his eyes slightly. Riley grabbed an Iron Thorn from the Treasure Bag and freed his friend from the Electroweb around him.

"Riley…did…What happened?" Spark mumbled, opening his eyes slightly. Riley handed him an Oran Berry, all the while watching the Joltiks scuttle back where they came from, watching the Galvantula's unmoving form from across the room.

"Well…I learned how to use my fire. I kind of used that to beat that Galvantula and since it was beat, the others backed off. Now, let's get you back to your feet." Riley said as Spark slowly ate the berry, a bit of life coming to his face. His wounds still looked rather bad, though they had stopped bleeding at least.

"Are you going to be OK?" Riley asked his partner.

"I…I think so. My head hurts…" Spark turned his head and saw the puddle of blood on the floor and paled again. "Riley…is…is that MY blood?"

"Uh…Yeah. You were bleeding quite a bit. I don't know what agitated that Galvantula so much, but she was trying to kill you." Riley explained to Spark, who laid back down on the ground.

"I need a few minutes. Is that OK?" Spark asked Riley as he shut his eyes.

"Yeah. Just rest a little bit. I'll be back in a minute." Spark's breathing slowed and after a few tense seconds of being very worried, Riley realized Spark had fallen asleep. Or passed out, one or the other. Riley decided to just keep watch for a few minutes and leave Spark be. Riley then caught something gleaming out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the ground in one of the corners of the room. It was a small but familiar band that gleamed in a multitude of colors, like a rainbow after a thunderstorm. Riley slowly made his way over to the object and after a few moments, picked it up.

"The Sparkling Armlet. I guess that Joltik dropped it in the scuffle, or when it was retreating. I wonder what it does?" Riley said quietly, walking back to where he was before and sitting down next to Spark. The Pikachu had fallen asleep, so Riley took that time to put the object in the Treasure Bag and rest for a few minutes. He hoped Spark would be alright, since he did lose quite a bit of blood. Hopefully the Oran Berry would keep him on his feet, at least until they got back to the Guild. Feren and the others would be able to patch him back up.

Riley sat there, feeling a surge of pride inside for having finally overcome whatever barrier had been blocking him from wielding the flames within him. Riley tested the move a few more times, shooting streams of fireballs around the cave they were in. Orange-redish flames that darted forward and exploded against the walls, creating a flash of pretty fire.

"Wow…You can do fire now?" came a tired voice next to him.

Riley turned around and saw Spark watching him though one open eye, bemused. Riley nodded before Spark said, "Your tail was on fire too. Look."

Riley turned around and true to what Spark said, a small little fire was burning on his bottom. To his surprise, it felt very warm to touch and even felt natural. Like this was all normal to him.

"So…what happened? I just remembered the world going black, and then feeling a bunch of heat all around me." Spark asked as he slowly sat up. Riley helped him into a sitting position and quickly recapped what had happened, even explaining the anger he felt at the Galvantula for trying to kill Spark.

"That's so weird…Galvantula aren't normally hostile like this. Why would it attack a random passerby, and then try and kill us?" Spark wondered quietly.

"Honestly, I think it was self-defense and a bit of miscommunication. But I do know that we should get out soon. There's no telling when they might come back," Riley said as he looked towards the dark holes the Joltiks retreated down.

"Yeah…Just give me a second to get up." Spark got to his feet shakily, stumbling forward before Riley caught him.

"Careful. Just lean on me. I'll get us out of here," Riley said as he braced Spark against himself.

"Thanks Riley…You're a true friend, you know that?" Spark mumbled weakly, closing his eyes tiredly. Riley smiled despite himself, happy at the statement. Spark had done so much for him in such a small amount of time, and in turn, Riley supposed he helped Spark out some too. It was a bit odd, Riley thought for a moment. Two Pokémon, or rather one human and one Pokémon, who randomly chanced upon one another in the forest one day would come to be such a great team. Would come together to be best friends. As Riley thought this, he felt the world go white all around him and a pain shoot through his skull as he whited out.

* * *

 _"Riley…You're hurt."_

 _"I'm fine…Y-you were great back there."_

 _"No, don't brush this off. It's my fault you got hurt!"_

 _"Yes, it is. And you know what? That's OK."_

 _"How is it just…OK?"_

 _"Because best friends forgive each other. Don't you know that?"_

 _"No…I've never had a friend…"_

 _"Well, now you've got me. I'll never leave your side, alright? Even if you get me into really dumb situations, hahahaha..."_

 _"Wow, thanks. I feel a lot better, Riley."_

* * *

Riley blinked to himself as he regained consciousness, catching himself as he regained awareness. Spark looked at him in curiosity, but Riley shook his head at Spark's look. His mind was racing now, at the new memory that had come forth. And also at a thought he remembered having during his fight with the Galvantula. The idea of losing another friend…who had he lost? Was it his friend in the memories he was seeing? Or someone else?

"Come on buddy…Let's go home." Riley said as he slowly began walking forward, Spark leaning heavily against him. Both Apprentices hearts were soaring though at this incredible victory. Riley had finally learned to burn like the sun, and the two friends were closer than ever.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Ren shuffled forward, eyeing the proceedings with a wry smile. He was still aching from his battle with Team Inferno and Guildmaster Delphox, but the leader of the Brotherhood of Decay needed to hear his report before he bothered to have the Bisharp healed completely. A small punishment for leaving on his own like he did.

While he had been warped away from the forest, he was still not anywhere near where the entrance to their little headquarters. Since the mastermind of their little crew was too busy doing other things and was apparently being a jerk this week, Ren had to trek a good chunk of the way back on foot. Not a fun two days.

So he stood in the Umbral Room of their HQ, watching the swirling ball of darkness before him with intrigue as the moon shined in overhead through the glass-like ceiling overhead. Shadows danced and played around the room and around the two sole figures in the room as a deafening silence filled the room. A silence of waiting for a judgement to be made.

Ren tried to ignore the always foreboding feeling that he got around his boss. He always brushed it off as being uneasy about the level of power the being possessed. Of an evil much greater than the hate he held in his heart.

The ball of darkness before him had remained quiet once Ren had reported what he saw in battle and what he felt upon meditating in the glade near that forest village. After about an hour of silence, Ren grew tired of the tension and decided to just break it.

"So? What do you think?" Ren asked after a short time. The ball of darkness simply hummed in reply, and so Ren growled, "Come on, this means something!"

" _ **What do you think it means, Captain Ren?"**_ the ball spoke, its voice quiet and gentle.

"It may have connections to him. The Greatest of the Guardians. The one who stopped you last time! The feeling may have been weak, but I am convinced that it was him." Ren said with a wicked grin as he stared up into the ball of darkness. The darkness suddenly distorted and warped before releasing a massive shockwave that rushed over Ren, who flinched at the force but remained standing. Where the orb once stood, a Pokémon stood in its place, black static discharging around his body.

It was a bipedal wolf-like Pokémon with blue and blue fur on its body. Bone-like spikes jutted out of its hands. Ren blinked in surprise that the leader of the Brotherhood of Decay would emerge from his ball of darkness, and took him in for a moment. The Pokémon's eyes snapped open, revealing two crimson colored orbs that glimmered with purpose as he uncoiled himself from the ball-like position he was in. Aura and darkness flickered around the Lucario as he slowly rose to his feet, the former of which was invisible to Ren. Then the leader spoke, his voice quiet and soothing to the Bisharp.

" _ **It seems as though defeating him was not enough…Enough of him is still active to where he is still trying to force his will upon this world…**_ How pathetic…" the Lucario whispered as a look of contempt appeared on his face. The ethereal tone of his voice faded, and took on a more normal tone. However, the gentleness of his voice never left, the tenderness of someone with patience and wisdom far beyond his years.

"So what's the plan then? Do we look for fragments then?" Ren asked the leader, who shook his head.

"No, my child…He is too weak to directly stop us, and we can't afford to waste time searching for him. His previous avatar was killed some time ago, and his newest one has fallen to me," the Lucario murmured, addressing Ren.

"Wait? His avatars? What are those?" Ren asked, confused.

"Those that he has chosen to act out his will…He is too weak to find another one now, I believe. And even then, with my loyal ones standing behind me, we are too powerful for whatever he will send our way," the Lucario explained.

"Glad you have confidence in us." Ren chuckled, crossing his arms as he shifted positions.

"The third Blessed Sanctum of Varos is within our grasp, Captain. We've eliminated enough of them on the other continents to weaken his hold on the Heartbeat…If we can corrupt several of the Blessed Sanctums in Varos, then the path should become clear. After all, the path to the Heartbeat does lie on Varos," the Lucario said to Ren.

"You're going to do nothing about him then? I'm surprised, Sicudos. I thought you didn't want to take chances this time around?" Ren asked, surprised and amused at the same time.

"And I will not…Captain Ren, you should know by now that I am a patient Pokémon. The Greatest of the Guardians will attempt to stop us, but his attempt will fail, as weak as he is. I will not waste time we do not have," Sicudos said quietly.

"But you know the stories…You know that even-" Ren began to say before Sicudos cut him off.

"I recall on old saying, by one of the greatest Explorers who ever lived...All stories are true, at least in some regards. Learn from them, and you can change the world…little one, have faith in me. All is well." Sicudos murmured as he clenched and unclenched his stiff hands before slowly stepping down from the platform. Ren could feel the power of darkness and aura rolling off of the Lucario as he brushed past him. Even after all this time, the leader of the Brotherhood of Decay sent shivers down his spine.

"Come Ren…we have work to do." Sicudos whispered as his eyes glowed red for a brief moment before striding out of the room. Ren smiled faintly before following the Lucario out of the room, wondering just what the boss had in store for him and the others.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Get ready for some shiz to go down, folks. The next three chapters are all about the Festival of Heroes and Riley's encounter with the legendary Lorekeeper!_

 _Please show your support and love with a review in the section below. The next three chapters are pretty plot heavy, so I hope you all are ready for an awesome ride!_

 _Meanwhile, while you're reading this…I'll be at RTX._

 _Take care folks._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	21. The Festival of Heroes

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Greetings peeps. I have returned from both RTX and Key West in time to bring all of you another chapter!_

 _So RTX was fantastic. I got to get pictures with several members of Achievement Hunter and one of the co-writers for RWBY, so that's pretty amazing. I also got to ask Achievement Hunter a question during their panel._

 _Remember the guy who made the Pokémon comment before asking a Harry Potter question? Where someone asked them what Hogwarts Houses they would be in?_

 _That was me!_

 _And I also just back from vacation from Key West, where I demonstrated how much I suck at fishing._

 _Anyways, shoutout to the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter, including Ralmon and two awesome new guest reviewers known as StorySeeker (That's actually a really cool name, dude) and shadowedsun (also a cool name). Thanks for the support and the feedback._

 _The time has arrived for the Festival of Heroes! It's gonna be a trip. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've done on this story thus far!_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 21: The Festival of Heroes_

* * *

Team Horizon's reception upon arriving back at the Delphox Guild was rather mixed. It was positive in the aspect that the Apprentices were glad Team Horizon had arrived at the Guild at last, as they were getting worried about the rookies being out so late. It was negative because everyone quickly noticed the kind of condition Spark was in and panic ensued.

Delphox quickly snatched up Spark, who at that point had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion, and took him to the Recovery Room. Riley gave the Guildmaster a breakdown of the events that happened as he tried to keep up with her hurried pace. Delphox set Spark on the bed as several different bottles began floating by her. She quickly prepared a potion of some sort that she was able to get Spark to ingest, even getting the blood off of him using her powers. Riley marveled at the sight. She was able to do so many things at once without even the barest hint of effort. Finally, she set all of her bottles back down and pressed a single paw on Spark's forehead, whispering something faintly. A sense of calm washed over Spark as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I'm glad you two were able to make it back in one piece. By all rights, you two should not have survived such an attack. You discovering your inner flame saved your lives today, Riley." Delphox said softly to the Chimchar as they watched Spark sleep for a few moments. With a gesture, Delphox led Riley out of the room.

"Yeah…It was scary. I didn't know what would hurt that Galvantula. Spark was down…I don't know what happened, but something finally clicked." Riley said as the two began walking down the hallway.

"What emotions did you feel? When you finally felt it?" Delphox asked Riley.

"Anger…I was really mad. I was scared too. I was scared Spark was going to die. I was scared we were both going to die, but I…I hated the idea of just dying like that. To some stupid bug in a cave. It just made me mad enough and then…it just happened." Riley explained quietly, clenching his fists.

"It's not uncommon for Pokémon to have difficulties harnessing the powers within them. Some go their entire lives within being able to show off their true abilities. Fire-type Pokémon seem to have the most difficulties, though in my experience that doesn't ever seem make them any less formidable. No matter how long it takes for them to find their flame. You'll be slinging fire with the best of them in no time," Delphox said with a proud smile on her face. Riley felt some relief at that. He had been worried about that, truthfully, that he wouldn't be very good at using his fire despite defeating the Galvantula with it. To hear that he would grow to use it with ease made him feel considerably better about it.

"As for what made you finally gain the ability to harness the power of fire within you, I wouldn't be surprised if you growing stronger within the past few weeks has helped the ability finally come forth. On top of that, some Pokémon have on occasion learned to harness abilities and even evolve upon being placed in stressful situations. Whether it's being pushed harder or being under the threat of death is debatable, but some Pokémon are able to reveal greater strength simply upon facing peril."

"So…me growing stronger and then getting put in a highly stressful situation kind of…forced myself to be able to use fire?" Riley asked Delphox.

"Those were factors in it, yes. But the ability was always within you, Riley. It was just waiting for the right to show itself. Honestly, I'm somewhat jealous you were able to use your first flame in such an exciting manner. My first time using fire was far less impressive than yours." Delphox said with a small chuckle as they rounded a corner.

"How did you first use your fire?" Riley asked.

"My mother made me angry and I scorched a doorway in response. I didn't hear the end of it for weeks, but they were proud of me producing such a hearty flame. Ah, I can remember my dad laughing even now." Delphox said as a faraway look appeared on her face. Riley, however, looked away.

His parents…

He wondered what they were like…His mom and dad. Did he have any siblings? Did they miss him?

…Did they even care that he was gone?

Riley was snapped out of his reverie by Delphox, who said, "I'll be permitting you both to have a day off tomorrow. Spark should be back to one hundred percent before we leave for Cherrystone Town."

Riley was surprised by this for a moment, but nodded in reply at that. "That's right…The Festival of Heroes is tommorow." Riley said, remembering that the event was again nearing them.

"Yes. We'll all be heading there late tomorrow afternoon, so that we arrive before the sun sets. It should be a wonderful time for all involved, and a chance for everyone to relax a little bit." Delphox said lightly.

"Hmph. For you, maybe." Feren muttered, joining their number from around a corridor. Riley wondered how the big white dog could be so stealthy. Then again, the Furfrou was much stronger than he seemed. It only made sense for him to be able to sneak up on Pokémon when he needed to.

"You're permitted to enjoy yourself as well, Feren." Delphox replied, a small laugh escaping her.

"I am aware of this. However this isn't my kind of…event." Feren said tactfully, though this didn't stop Delphox from laughing again.

"Because you're so boring. Lighten up a little bit! Have some fun!" Delphox chided the old dog, who remained silent. The three arrived at the courtyard shortly afterwards, where the others awaited them.

"Spark will be just fine. He simply needs a chance to rest and recover from his injuries. He should be up and about tomorrow afternoon." Delphox said to the others. Jet and Ares sighed with relief while some of the other expressions softened.

"I recommend that everyone wait for Spark to regain consciousness before seeing him. After a good nights sleep, he should be right as rain." Delphox explained with a cheery smile.

"That's really good to hear." Jet said with a small laugh, relief evident on his face.

"So what happened, Riley?" Ares asked the Chimchar.

"We were sent to Shockwave Cave to retrieve an item that was stolen from an Explorer. Turns out a Joltik had snatched the item from him and fled into the Mystery Dungeon. We found the Joltik and gave chase, but we ended up running into a dead end where a horde of Joltik and their Galvantula leader were waiting for us," Riley explained.

"Gotta love those surprise ambushes," Grave commented, chuckling. Riley explained the rest of the fight, though he admitted to be at a loss as to why he got such a power boost towards the end of the fight that allowed him to overcome the large spider Pokémon. Snow quietly chimed in though with an answer.

"Well, that was your special ability kicking in. Its referred to as Blaze, I believe. When you're hurt badly, your power over your fire-type moves increases by a great deal. It was probably just what you needed to take down that Galvantula." Snow replied with a small smirk.

"Guess I should be thankful I took a bit of a beating in that fight. Still…I'm way behind on learning how to use my fire. Ares, is there anyone I can go to for help learning how to use it?" Riley asked the Fletchinder.

"Heh, I'd be more than happy to teach you a few things myself Riley. And since you're going to be mulling around the Guild tomorrow, I'm sure the Guildmaster can offer some pointers." Ares chirped as he cast a glance over at the Guildmaster, who was conversing with Feren and Eon a short distance away. "Well, she might be busy tomorrow. But I'm sure she'll be glad to help you some other time when she's free."

"That'd help out a lot," Riley admitted.

"Hey, now that you can use your fire, you could probably pull off some combination attacks with Spark if you two practiced some a bit," Ares added.

"Combination attacks?" Riley asked.

"They're nothing incredibly fancy, like the Alliance Attack System, but something that Pokémon can do with each other if they use the right attacks in the right way." Jet explained.

"Alliance Attack System?"

"OK, so…The Alliance Attack System is a way for Pokémon to combine their strengths and attack all at once, usually in an attempt to overwhelm a single opponent. Because of this, they're able to bypass any resistances that an opponent may have against a particular kind of attack. They require absolute perfect sync within a team. However, combination attacks are just a way of combining moves to increase the effect that the moves may not be able to achieve on their own." Ares explained as he fluttered into the air.

"Care to demonstrate for the little guy, Snow?" Ares asked the Sneasel. After a moment, Snow rose to her feet and smiled thinly.

"Alright. What were you thinking?" Snow asked the Fletchinder as he fluttered down to her level.

"Let's give Freeze Ace a try." Ares suggested, quickly flying around Snow in a circle. A grin appeared on Snow's face as she gave a quick nod and darted forward, with Ares easily speeding by next to her.

"See, this is what we mean. Combination attacks have to be picked carefully and practiced, but the effects they achieve are normally much more impressive than two or three or even four attacks on their own." Jet began to explain before he fell silent, instead allowing his fellow Apprentices to show what they were talking about.

Ares shot high into the air before darting towards the ground, picking up speed all the while. He then raced towards Snow, a white aura of energy surrounding him. Snow reared her head back, charging a small ball of light blue energy in her mouth before firing it forward, where the beams split apart several moments later. Ares swooped in right past her and intercepted the beams, causing them to distort slightly.

"Now, normally this is where the two attacks cancel each other out, or the stronger one prevails. But Snow's got pretty good control over her Ice Beam, so because of that, she can use her control over to do things like this." Delilah explained, her eager grin expanding as they watched Snow's eyes narrow in concentration. The beam surrounding the still speeding Ares began swirling around him, creating a arrow-like bright blue aura of ice around the white energy already surrounding him.

"Freeze Ace. All the speed and power of an Aerial Ace, but packing the icy kick of an Ice Beam." Grave concluded with an amused chuckle. Atlas suddenly got up off the ground and did a quick stretch while Ares flew around the courtyard, showing off the attack. Atlas flew out directly in front of Snow, a massive grin on his face.

"BRING IT ON, ARES!" Atlas bellowed, getting into a fight stance. The bird needed no persuasion, veering towards the big bug and smashing directly it him. A terrific shockwave of cold rippled through the area, causing the Apprentices to shiver as particles of ice floated around the courtyard, a faint cold haze lingering in the air where Atlas had been standing. As the haze cleared, the strength of the combination attack was evident.

Atlas was standing tall, somehow, though the entire front half of his body was covered in a sheen of ice. Even more surprising was the pained expression on his face and the fact that his body was shaking, whether from the cold or from the amount of damage he took in the attack, Riley wasn't sure. But given how powerful Atlas was and this was just a single attack, the proof that the combination attack was effective was quite obvious.

"That's really cool…Literally." Riley remarked, earning a groan from everyone but an appreciative grin from Grave.

"I'm sure if you and Spark work on it enough, you could come up with some combination attacks of your own. Speaking of which, you two might need to invest in a TM or two. They really help with type coverage and even just one new attack in your move pool makes a world of difference," Jet suggested, watching Snow and Ares make their way over to Atlas to get him patched up by thawing him and giving him an Oran Berry.

Riley thought about it though, and decided to mull that over with Spark. While TM's were really expensive, they would offer them a way wider move-pool to work with…

"So, what did you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Ares remarked as he flew over to the ground, perching himself on Delilah's head. The Mawile yelped in response, stumbling over and falling onto the ground. Snow walked over with Atlas, shaking her head while Atlas laughed. Delilah growled in indignation until Atlas helped her up, though she still scowled at the group.

"I thought it was really cool. I bet since you all go out on jobs together often, you've got a lot of practice with combination attacks, right?" Riley said to the Apprentices, earning several nods in response.

" _Don't forget you always have items on hand to assist as well,"_ Eon said as he, Feren, and Delphox approached the group.

"Eon's right. With the many items you have on hand, you an easily amplify the effects of any kind of attack combination you're attempting to use." Delphox added with a smile. She looked at Feren, maybe to see if he was going to add anything, but when he didn't Delphox shook her head slightly. Feren offered her a look, causing him to roll her eyes in response.

A quick glance at the Apprentices showed that none of them were phased by this, and that this was a typical thing that happened from time to time.

Eventually, the group had to go off to bed to prepare themselves for an early rise. Riley opted to sleep in the Recovery Room, where Spark was still slumbering. He relished the chance to sleep in an actual bed, one that wasn't made of straw. He decided to sleep on his belly, so that his tail flame wouldn't burn the cushion, and bid Spark goodnight before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Riley groaned as a rather sharp ghostly finger poked Riley in the chest. After his eyes fluttered open, he saw it was just Grave, holding out a finger with an amused expression on his face.

"Rise and shine. Just because you're not on active duty today doesn't mean you're skipping out on the morning briefing." Grave remarked quietly, eyeing a sleeping Spark for a moment before reverting his gaze to Riley. It seemed that despite the ghost's desire to wake Apprentice's up in as scary a manner as possible, he wasn't going to do with someone in the Recovery Room. Riley got off of the cushion he was on and stretched, casting a glance at the still-sleeping Spark before following Grave out of the room.

Delphox stood at the stage with Feren at her side, and gave a brief rundown of how today's events would go. Apprentices would go out on their regular jobs, but would be sure not to take jobs too far away from the Guild or in Dungeons that would take them too long to navigate, so as to ensure that they would return to the Guild before sundown.

They group would then make their way to Cherrystone Town before the real festivities could get underway. Feren would make his way there beforehand to help out as needed, as well as to meet with a special guest who would be overseeing the festivities this year. Apparently this had happened as the last minute, though it hadn't effected the event all that much. Riley also found out later that the festival had been bumped forward an extra day due to the Dead Zone that had appeared the other day near the forest. The Apprentices finished the morning cheer and with that, they departed. Riley stayed behind, wondering just what he should do for the day. Lacking any real options, considering Spark was still resting up, he decided to head into town.

Riley spent a great deal of time training in the True Strength Dojo with Marcus the Machamp, in an attempt to get some practice in with his new fire attack. After several hours of this, Riley spent the remainder of the day exploring Emerald City and what it had to offer. While he already pretty familiar with the city, explored some of the areas he didn't usually go into. He also took the extra time today to converse with each of the storekeepers along the main path as he entered the busier section of the city. One topic was on all of their minds.

The Festival of Heroes.

"Word is that there's supposed to be a huge special surprise guest this year!" Pocus, the Mr. Mime who ran the Mime Institute, said excitedly when Riley spoke to him about it. Riley even chanced upon Team Sniff on their way out of the city, on their way to help finish setting up for the festival. Riley was glad that the trio was at 100% once again. Riley was just making his way towards Storage when he heard a shout from nearby.

"Heya Mister Riley!" came a cheerful voice from behind the Chimchar. Riley turned around to see Sello the Scraggy and Dew the Deerling walking towards him.

"Sello, Dew. How's it going?" Riley asked the two kids.

"Its going great! We're doing some errands for our parents so that we can go to the Festival of Heroes tonight! Its going to be so much fun!" Sello said excitedly.

"That's awesome! The Delphox Guild will be going too, so we'll definitely see you there." Riley said with a grin on his face.

"We'll be selling berries and sorts of stuff at our store there! Please come check out our merchandise, please!" Dew said to Riley, causing the Chimchar to laugh in response.

"Absolutely. I'm not sure if we'll buy anything, but me and Spark will definitely remember to come by and say hi." Riley said to the Deerling, causing her to beam in response.

"I can't wait to hang out with some of the super tough Pokémon there! Maybe just being around them will make me more though!" Sello said with a childish giggle, causing Dew to shake her head in response.

"Well, let's not go that far, but you can probably learn a lot just by being at the festival." Riley replied to the Scraggy, causing him to do a small fist pump in excitement.

 _"That kids excitement is contagious."_ Riley happily noted as he saw several Pokémon nearby smile at the display of joy and excitement from the Scraggy.

" _Riley."_ A familiar voice spoke to Riley, catching his attention. He held up a hand to silence the two children, muttering an apology and for them to wait just a moment.

" _Hey Eon. Is something wrong?"_ Riley thought in his head, wondering if the Espurr could hear him.

" _No, but Spark is now awake. I thought it would be prudent to notify you of this. Also, several of the other Apprentices are on their way back to the Guild. I would recommend you make your way there as well, after preparing to take what you need with you to the festival site."_ Eon suggested before he cut the link.

"Alright everyone, I've got to get going. I'll see you all at the Festival!" Riley said to the kids, who waved at him as he departed. Riley managed to withdraw 2500 Poké out of the back for them to spend with at the festival. Riley encountered Ares as he was making his way back to the Crossroads.

"Heya Riley. How's your day been going?" the Fletchinder chirped as he hovered next to the Chimchar.

"Pretty good. I've just been exploring the city a bit and talking to Pokémon. Spark just woke up though, so I'm on my way to see him now." Riley replied.

"That's good. We were really worried when you two stumbled into the Guild beaten up like that. That said, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened to one of us. Still doesn't get any less scary." Ares trailed off for a moment before saying, "Anyways, enough of that. Are you excited for the Festival tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to the Lorekeeper though." Riley relied as the two entered the Guild.

"So am I…Every year he tells a new trio of stories, though the one he does on the first night is always the best. It's like…he transports you to another world with his voice. It's…indescribable." Ares said in an awed tone as the two tire-types walked through the front doors to the Guild. Spark was laying down in the grass by one of the training dummies, looking rather bored, but perked up when he saw Riley and Ares making their way towards him.

"Riley, Ares! You two are here early." Spark remarked as he got up and walked towards them.

"Well, I just walked around the city for a few hours. It's easy to be here early when you're a ten minute walk from the Guild." Riley replied with a smirk. Spark rolled his eyes, though he had a smile on his face.

"So, how're you feeling?" Riley asked his partner.

Spark puffed out his chest in a macho way and said confidently, "Better than ever!"

"Hey look, the Galvantula's behind you!" Riley yelled, suddenly pointing behind Spar. The Pikachu's confident expression vanished in nanoseconds and he took cover behind Riley, shaking in fear…before realizing there was no way that spider monster could be here to hurt him.

"Riley…you're terrible." Ares giggled, covering his beak with a wing while Spark shoved Riley from behind, giving him an resentful smile in response.

"You do know I'm going to find a way to get you back, right?" Spark said to Riley, his expression lightening up.

"Yep. Glad to have you back." Riley replied before he spotted Eon walking through the front doors as well.

" _Delphox informed me that the others are on their way back."_ Eon said to the three Apprentices.

"Looks like you woke up just in time then," Riley said to Spark.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I missed a chance to go to the Festival of Heroes." Spark said with a small laugh.

"It's definitely going to be a fun time. Are you all prepared for the trip?" Ares asked the three other Apprentices.

" _I prepared for the trip this morning. Snow covered my post until I returned from my errand, so that I would be ready for when we depart."_ Eon replied in his usual monotone.

"Speaking of Snow, she seems to have lightened up a bit. Did you guys have that talk?" Ares asked Riley and Spark.

"Yes, she told us about the Apprentices who attacked her. I can understand why she was so hostile around us," Spark replied in a low voice.

"When Eon got her back to the Guild, she was barely hanging on. It took her ages to even leave the Guild, after those two showed their true colors. It took Delphox a lot of convincing and about two weeks worth of missions with just the two of them before she felt OK enough to be on her own again," Ares said with a small sigh.

"I still don't really understand why she doesn't want to be friends," Spark admitted.

" _Yet."_ Eon corrected. _"She told me she is willing to give you both a chance to be her friend. She is, admittedly, a difficult person to get along with. She can be hard-headed and irritable, but I spoke to her about giving you both a chance. Snow does not necessarily need friends to be happy, so that is why getting along with you two isn't more important to her. But she knows that she has treated you both unfairly, and that you both have good intentions and good hearts. I think that despite her own stubbornness, she does want to be friends with you both. In time, all will be well."_

"I can see that. Snow's a bit unfriendly at times, but I'm sure you all will be friends in no time now that you're on the same page," Ares replied with a small grin.

"I hope so." Riley replied before remembering something. Riley turned to Spark and said, "I withdrew some money in case we wanted to buy something at the festival. And I decided to pack a few apples and berries just in case."

"Good call. Always pack those kinds of things just in case of an emergency." Ares said with an approving nod.

" _Snow and Jet are approaching,"_ Eon said quietly. True to what he said, a Sneasel and a Buizel both entered the Guild chatting animatedly about something. When they spotted the group of Pokémon ahead, they walked towards them.

"Hey there folks, how's it going?" Jet said cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Snow said in a low voice, not quite as cheerfully though there was a small smile on her face. The excitement in the air concerning the festival seemed to have even infected the sour Sneasel.

"We were just talking about preparing for the Festival of Heroes." Spark said to the two newcomers.

"I'm assuming you all brought extra items just in case?" Snow asked the group. Ares shook his head while Team Horizon nodded.

"Good. You're learning to err on the side of caution." Snow said approvingly, nodding at Team Horizon. The Sneasel turned to the older Apprentice and said, "Ares, I think there's enough time before Delphox says it's time to go for you to get some supplies."

"I got what I needed a few days ago. Two Gold Ribbons to sell at the festival for funds. Add that to what I found in the Mystery Dungeon I went into today, and I think I'm more than prepped." Ares replied, waving a wing in response.

"As for me, I just ran into Snow while in town and we got finished rounding up some supplies just in case. Delphox is providing basic meals throughout the day, but any snacks we want come out of our own funds." Jet explained to the others. The group continue to chat while the remainder of the Apprentices returned to the Guild. It wasn't too long before the Guildmaster appeared, smiling at them all. The Apprentices noted that she wore a bright orange, blue, and white scarf around her neck. On the front of it was a draconic symbol in the form of two wicked-looking wings.

"That's the emblem of the Dragonite Guild. I guess Delphox wants to wear it for tonight to show where her roots were." Jet muttered, a small smile on his face. Delphox wasted no time in giving a rundown of the events tonight. Apparently once the event officially started, they were free to do whatever until midnight, where the night's events were concluded by the Lorekeeper. After midnight the vendors and events would shut down so everyone could get some sleep, and then at noon the festival would start up again proper until midnight once again. The group would repeat that for the second and third day, enjoying the festival as they wished but making sure to meet up at the end of the night for the Lorekeeper's story.

With that, the Apprentices and their Guildmaster made their way out of the Guild, with Delphox making a show of locking down the Guild and sealing it with a wave of her flaming stick. Delphox led the way to the Crossroads, taking a small glance at the much less busy Emerald City before she led the group down Departure Way. The group began chatting with one another about what all would be at the festival, with Delphox chiming in every now and then and dispelling any rumors that weren't true. She made an effort not to spoil anything, however. This continued for about an hour or so before Riley's attention was caught when he glanced up the road and spotted three familiar figures making their way towards them.

"Good afternoon you three." Delphox said with a smile to Team Payback, nodding to them as they brushed by the group.

"Hello Guildmaster. Are you all on your way to the Festival of Heroes?" Charon asked slowly, stopping in his tracks to glance at the Guildmaster.

"Naturally. Will you three be missing the festivities?" Delphox asked the leader of Team Payback. Grit and Hark offered smug looks to Team Horizon, who glared at them in response.

"Sadly, not this year. Do enjoy yourselves though. I hear the Lorekeeper's newest story is a pretty special one," Charon replied with a faint smile before he continued his stride, Hark and Grit following him. The two groups slowly grew further apart until Team Payback was out of sight.

"Curious…What are those three doing out here and not at the Festival?" Ares wondered as he lightly landed on Snow's head. The Sneasel grunted, but didn't comment on it.

"Who knows? Maybe they're just heading back to the city after a late night on the job. The world never stops turning, even if we're taking a few nights off for this," Jet said with a small shrug as he glanced back at them. The two groups continued on their way as the sun began to fall and the moon rose, signaling the beginning of the beloved Festival of Heroes.

Though…

"This is a bad idea…" Grit muttered, looking up at the setting sun.

"If I wanted your opinion, Grit, I would've asked." Charon muttered as he slunk through the shadows, ears twitching as he strained to hear any and all sounds. He wasn't exactly fond of roaming through the forest at night, especially with tales of a mysterious bandit roaming about, but this was necessary. Now that they were finally alone on this road, they could break off from the main path and begin their search.

"They _should_ be up ahead. They usually make camp in the area up ahead. The Boss himself should be lurking just within a hundred yards or so." Grit muttered he followed behind Charon, trying to be as quiet as possible as they traversed the dense forest. Hark was perched on his head, keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, after an hour of trekking through the forest, they happened upon a small bonfire in the middle of a very small clearing. A single Magby tended the flames with a rather bored look on his face.

"Hello there, travelers. Come sit by the fire for a spell." The Magby's voice was rather dull, though Charon smiled nevertheless. He had seen this fellow once before and recognized him as who they were looking for. Or rather, the one who would tell them where to find who they were looking for. Charon nodded and sat close to the flames, as did Grit and Hark. For a time they remained silent, simply watching the flames dance in the bonfire before them.

"So…What brings you here?" the Magby asked, his tone curious now.

"General Scorch. Where is he?" Charon asked shortly.

"Hmmm. General Scorch, eh? Can't say that I've heard of him." The Magby replied, his tone holding a slight hint of unease to it that Charon picked up on. He wondered if this kid was related to the elusive crime lord.

"Come on, Max. You're not that good of a liar. Just tell us where he is! It's strictly business!" Hark said to the Magby, whose expression wavered. Charon nearly grinned at that. He knew there was a reason he kept someone as weak as Hark around. Yes she was getting stronger, but she was still very weak and a liability in a fight. But her knowledge of the underground network of criminals in Varos was very helpful at times like this. Grit had a little bit knowledge about the Magmortar's little outfit as well, but Hark seemed to be calling the shots right now. He was fine with this though.

"I….um, am sorry. I can't be sure that- the Magby began stuttering before a small flash of purple fire exploded in existence next to the Magby. It was a small little Litwik, beaming at them while the Magby sighed.

"Max, just…stop. You're terrible at this." The Litwik said with a small giggle, floating above him and casting a faint purple glow over the area that faded a moment later. She cast a glance over at Team Payback, smirking at them. Charon remained silent, staring at the candle-like Pokémon with a passive expression.

"So this is the team you joined up with, huh Hark?" the Litwik asked the Murkow.

"Indeed. It's a more lucrative job prospect than bumming around with the Lurel's gang. They vanished anyway, so its better this way anyway." The Murkow responded lightly, waving her wing in response. The Litwik floated towards Charon and stared directly at him from just a few inches away before the Houndoom snapped at the ghost with his teeth.

"Oh my. You're a scary one, aren't ya?" the Litwik giggled, bobbing up and down in the air.

"I get that a lot. Take me to your boss, candle-child." Charon remarked, eyeing the clearing for the other ghosts he vaguely could see floating around the clearing.

"Hehehe! My name is Fi! And I've heard of you, Mister Charon! You're fun!" the Litwik giggled as she floated in front of Charon. The Houndoom rolled his eyes before the Litwik's eyes flashed bright blue.

"General Scorch is just beyond this clearing, in the cave below. Leave your lackey's outside," Fi said cheerfully as the forest behind her suddenly became a clear path where there had been trees before. Charon nodded in reply.

"I will agree to this. I just plan on making a deal that will benefit the both of us." Charon said as he padded past Max and Fi and went deeper into the forest. He vaguely wondered what his partners would be doing while he was gone before deciding that it didn't really matter, just so long as they didn't do anything to botch this. A minute later he found himself at a nondescript cave, which he entered. The enticing smell of burning filled his lungs as he proceeded deeper into the cave before coming slowly to a halt, taking in the figure sitting on a rock several meters away in front of a small campfire within the cave.

"Hmph…Not what I was expecting, but whatever. What do you want?" the Pokémon asked gruffly, eyeing the Houndoom in the dim lighting. The Pokémon in front of him was a massive humanoid being with red and yellow stripes adorning his body. His pink lips were drawn into what Charon saw was an amused smirk. In front of him was one of the most dangerous Pokémon in all of Varos. The infamous crime lord General Scorch.

"I wish to do business with you. I have something that can help you, and I believe you can help me. Interested?" Charon asked Scorch, whose smirk widened.

"Interested? The fact that you managed to track down my location means you're much sharper than most. I suppose I'll listen to your proposal, then," Scorch said in a low voice, his smirk never leaving him. Charon privately thought that the crime lord was fairly full of himself, but then again…He wasn't sure if he could escape the crime lord's cave alive if he wanted to. He had heard the tales of the Magmortar and what he had done over a lifetime of crime. Ruthlessly strong, shrewd and calculating, and on top of that he held the loyalty of a mass following of thieves and bandits. However, he had one weakness that Charon was hoping to exploit.

Charon reached a claw into his Treasure Bag and pulled out a gleaming crimson cube that glistened in the firelight. Scorch's eyes widened at the treasure, and breathed, "That's an Inferno Cube…Where oh where did you find something like that?"

"Picked it up off of an outlaw. Saran, I believe he was called," Charon replied shortly. Scorch scowled in response, letting out a sound of disgust.

"That blasted renegade! He stole that from a treasure collector from Velarnia that I was planning on extorting next month in return for 'protection'…I hope you hurt him badly when you retrieved that little treasure. But do you even know what it does?" Scorch asked with a hand gesture.

"It took some experimenting, but I believe I worked out what it is capable of. Of course, when I found it, I had only an inkling of just how valuable this object was, but I did recognize it. It allows the user to wield fire with ease, creating powerful flames that can down even the strongest of opponents. It can also absorb flames, increasing the power of the flames it can release depending on how much is absorbed. On top of that the flames has special properties as well, able to burn away runes and magic. Quite useful to a Pokémon such as yourself…But even more useful to your son, locked away in prison, huh?" Charon said with the smallest of smiles on his face as he gently placed the artifact in his bag.

Scorch chuckled for a moment, his smirk widening to a rather wide smile as he slowly rose from the rock he had been sitting on. He took several steps forward, towering over the Houndoom, who was forced to turn his gaze upwards to continue to look at the Magmortar.

"You're offering quite a lot, Charon…But what could you possibly want from someone like me?" Scorch asked the Houndoom. Charon matched the Magmortar's smirk, looking to the entrance of the cave for a brief moment to catch the Litwik from before spying in on them.

"Simple…Information. I'm hoping to find a way into the Great Basin of the Leaves, deep within Emerald Forest. However, the map that leads one through the maze there is out of my reach for now. I believe that you and your son can help me gather the information I require, provided I give you back what by all rights should be rightfully yours." Charon said as the crime lord let out a harsh chuckle, his lips curling back.

"I like that…By all means, tell me more about what you have in mind, Charon. Take a seat." Scorch said as he backed away from the dog and sat down on his rocky seat. Charon sat on the ground with a small smile. He had a very good feeling that things were looking up.

* * *

Cherrystone Town:

* * *

"Woah…" Riley said quietly as the group of Pokémon approached the settlement, already seeing great deal of light coming from up ahead as the town came into sight. Torches of every size and color were burning bright, illuminating the forest all around the town. The group approached the gate, and after a moment they were allow entry.

The town itself had completely changed. Where a sleepy town once was, a bustling center of festivities and cheer stood now. Vendors were finishing up the final preparations on their stands, organizing the products they were hoping to sell. Chefs and cooks were preparing fresh snacks and treats to sell to those in attendance, filling the air with delicious and tantalizing smells that made the Apprentice's mouths practically water. Every bit of the city was being used for some sort of vendor or exhibition, showing off new items or new techniques that could be taught. Large sections of the town were set aside for mock battles and displays from Explorers later on in the festival.

Delphox led the crew to the town's center, where a large stage had been erected. A crowd was already assembled there, of course, though some of the crowd parted as Delphox approached, allowing the Guild crew to get a decent view of the stage.

"So, when does the event officially start?" Snow asked the Guildmaster.

"Soon. We arrived just in time, I believe. Though I think we were already being waited on beforehand," Delphox admitted with a small smile. The Apprentices waited patiently for a short time before conversation broke out amongst them. Atlas explained to Team Horizon how the festival couldn't officially start until every single vendor/exhibitor was completely ready for Pokémon to visit them, meaning they had make sure every Pokémon was ready for the festival to begin before they would start.

Riley notice that Feren slipping away from the crowd after a muttered word to Delphox. The Guildmaster responded with a nod before the old dog slunk away, causing Riley wonder why. He was jerked out of this thought by the sound of a new voice speaking up.

"May I have your attention please?" a ethereal voice spoke out, their voice sounding rather raspy and strange, as if they were fighting to be heard. The crowd settled down a few moments later, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Tonight we begin the three daylong celebration that is known as the Festival of Heroes. It is a time of unity, a time of remembrance, and a time of enjoyment. Please welcome our official host of this year's celebration…" the voice began saying before they were cut off by the appearance of a Pokémon phasing into existence on the center stage, a strange aura of light surrounding her that quickly dissipated as soon as it appeared. The Pokémon on stage was a sleek fox-like Pokémon with thick golden-white fur. Nine fluffy tails extended out before it as her gleaming red eyes regarded the crowd before her with amusement. Riley thought he spotted two strange shimmers in the air behind her, but he didn't pay them much thought.

"A Ninetales…" Spark whispered softly enough for Riley to hear. Riley noted the odd smile on her face, one of twisted amusement that became a more pleasant smile after a few seconds had passed.

"Queen Scarlet…the ruler of the Burning Kingdom." Delphox said as she bowed the Queen, a gesture that all of the Apprentices mimicked, the crowd following a few moments later as they recognized just who was in front of them and overcame their surprise. The Queen held herself proudly, though the smile on her face grew as she surveyed the crowd assembled before her. The Queen then spoke, her clear and proud authoritative voice ringing out clear across the entire town.

"Greetings, one and all, to the Festival of Heroes! Though I need no introduction, I shall give one anyway, since I enjoy hearing myself speak on occasion. My name is Scarlet, Queen of the Burning Kingdom." The majestic fox Pokémon flashed the crowd a radiant smile that caused the entire crowd to rise to their feet and cheer for the monarch. After an appropriate amount of time had passed and the cheers had died down, the Queen continued.

"This annual celebration brings us together to celebrate and remember the countless heroes that have graced this world over time. Many types of heroes exist within this world of ours. Those heroes can be found on Rescue Teams, who work tirelessly to protect their fellow Pokémon from harm. They can be found within Expedition Society, a brave group of elite Pokémon who have recently saved our world from destruction. Exploration Teams have also contained their fair share of heroes, such as the brave duo from the Wigglytuff Guild who stopped the planet's paralysis. Heroes come in a variety of shapes and sizes and in many other forms on this world. However…What makes a hero, I ask all of you?" Queen Scarlet asked the crowd. Murmurs drifted amongst the crowd as they pondered the Queen's question. After an appropriate pause, she answered her own question.

"A hero is one who helps others, no matter what cost or inconvenience there is to them. They may not always be selfless, as all living beings have their flaws and vices, but they are willing confront danger to assist others. They are those who will risk their lives to help a poor child lost within the forest. Those who are willing to dive into a Mystery Dungeon to battle a thief who has escaped justice for far too long. Heroes come young and old, strong and weak. Some Pokémon do it for the money. So do it for the fame. Some do it…simply because it is the right thing to do. Whatever the reason, this festival is a long-standing tradition within our world to celebrate the past, present, and future heroes of this world. So please, new and old friends…I end this speech on one final note. Appreciate the past, enjoy the present, and continue to strive towards a better future for all Pokémon. Let the Festival of Heroes begin!" the Ninetales Queen shouted, stamping a paw down on the stage. More multicolored lights gleamed along the paths that wound around the town that, combined with the sights and smells and sounds already there, seemed to weave a strange serene feeling over the place. It was if they had entered another world.

"She always did enjoy hearing herself talk." Delphox laughed, bringing the Apprentices out of their trance. Delphox turned to the young Pokémon under her care.

"All of you, enjoy what the festival has to offer. Please be on your best behavior, and be sure to return to the stage before midnight. The Festival concludes the first night after a story from the Lorekeeper at midnight, and we don't want to miss that." Delphox said in a rather motherly voice. The Apprentices replied an affirmative to that and scattered, leaving standing Delphox by herself-

"Cinder, I can sense you." Delphox said quietly a few moments after the Apprentices had scattered. The Guildmaster glanced with her left with a small smirk on her face. A certain Typhlosion sighed and stepped out from the shadows with an annoyed look on his face.

"I hate that, sometimes." Cinder grunted, crossing his arms. Delphox patted him on the head with a smile on her face before whirling around and walking off towards where the sparring arenas were.

"Coming?" Delphox asked the leader of Team Inferno with a glance over her shoulder. Cinder offered the Guildmaster a smile in return and two old friends walked together towards the center of the festival, relieved of their duties for the night so that they may enjoy themselves. However, the two Pokémon were watched by Feren from a nearby vendor.

"Those two…" Feren muttered, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. It was evenings like this where he felt…young. Hopeful, as well. The Apprentices of the Guild were enjoying themselves and so was the Guildmaster. He himself would also have some time to relax here-

"What about those two, Feren?" a coy voice from behind him asked. Feren flinched and glanced behind him, and upon seeing the Queen of the Burning Kingdom, smiled disarmingly.

"You really don't see it?" Feren asked the Queen as she padded next to him, smirking.

"Oh… _that_? It's obvious that the poor Typhlosion is smitten with our dear Guildmaster, but she has no idea! Personally I think it's hilarious…Even after all this time, he still cares for her despite her pushing him away." Queen Scarlet said as her tails swished behind her, one of them trailing over Feren's back much to his discomfort. Feren discreetly used Odor Sleuth as he looked away from Scarlet, allowing him to see two floating Chandelures hovering about thirty feet in the air, keeping an eye on any threats to the Queen. Feren cut off the move and looked back at Scarlet, who made no comment about it.

"I'm unsure whether or not she reciprocates though, given that they were always close friends. This may just be her trying to make up for five years of isolating herself from Team Inferno-" Feren replied before Scarlet cut him off.

"Or she is realizing just how much Cinder matters to her…Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Scarlet mused, two of her tails draped over Feren. He was wondering if the Queen was just doing this to bother him.

"Why of course I am! I've already taken care of the annoying bits of the Festival! I want to have some fun." Queen Scarlet hummed with a sly smile on her face, brushing past Feren. The old dog sighed and padded after her, muttering something unpleasant under his breath. He forgot the ancient fox was a telepath of sorts, and could read the minds of others with enough effort.

"Why Feren! Of course I would love a royal escort! You really do spoil me so." Scarlet happily remarked as Feren's head sunk a little lower, though he couldn't help a smile of amusement. She may be a bit annoying, but at least she was entertaining.

"So out of curiosity, why the sudden desire to see me again? Delphox mentioned you expressed the desire during one of your meetings some time ago," Feren asked the Queen as they continued to walk down a path with bright green lights illuminating one of the non-crowded paths. When she didn't reply, Feren raised his head and saw that she had a troubled look on her face. Her expression had changed so suddenly.

"I…Well…" Feren gave the Queen a look of confusion. She was never awkward like this. Always mocking, always teasing, and rarely serious. What was going on?

"Let's just say that given some of the… _recent events_ that have befallen Varos and my Kingdom…I have realized that perhaps it is better to rekindle some of the friendships I've had over the years that have meant something to me. Truly, _meant_ something to me, Feren." Scarlet explained as she looked towards the crescent moon in the sky.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to know I meant enough to you that you let me know several decades after we last spoke. There was a reason I didn't accept your offer, you know." Feren flatly pointed out, walking past the Queen. A faint growl of annoyance echoed through the air, which Feren ignored. The Queen's personal guards could complain about his treatment of her all they wanted. Scarlet caught up to Feren a few moments later, looking at him with a unhappy look.

"I always regretted letting you slip away to help out poor Delphox, after what she went through. My respect for the poor kit is why I was so willing to let you leave." Scarlet explained softly, her tails swishing through the air.

"I went with her because Delphox has a special sort of heart that is rare, nowadays. She has already touched the hearts of so many Pokémon, including her Apprentices. She is an example of how this generation of Explorers are changing the world, shaping it into a better place. I help her how I can, given what she has done for me in return. But I remember my friends, Your Majesty. And I remember the time I spent within your Kingdom. It's good to see you again, my friend." Feren said after a short pause, offering the monarch a rough smile.

Scarlet's own smile returned, though it was less pronounced. "I missed you, Feren. I'm glad to see that this old war-dog is still going strong."

"Hmph, some have to remember the war. We're doomed to repeat the events of the past if we do not learn from them," Feren replied, causing the Ninetales to flinch harshly.

"I…Well, you do have a point. So far me and Prince Nerfoz have kept a healthy relationship between our two kingdoms. The war is still something we try to keep fresh in our mind, as it was the cost we had to pay for the peace we have today." Scarlet replied, though Feren held up a paw to silence her. Something only a Pokémon like Feren would be allowed to get away with.

"Enough of this…We can discuss the war later, in private. The night is young and we are here to enjoy the company of fellow Explorers and heroes alike. Let's see how the festivities are coming along, shall we?" Feren said to the Queen. Scarlet starred at him blankly for a moment before brushing past him, a playful grin on her face slowly appearing.

"Of course, Feren. By all means, lead the way," Scarlet said with a mocking gesture with her paw. Feren's eye twitched for a moment before he moved past the Queen, who was now laughing quietly to herself. She knew there was a reason she agreed to oversee this thing at the last minute.

* * *

"Here you both go! My treat!" Jet laughed as he thrust two sticks with berries speared the middle at Spark and Riley. Both Pokémon starred at the berries, which were drizzled in a white and brown substance and were smoking slightly.

"Uh…what is it?" Spark asked, tilting his head.

"Kakab Berries drizzled in a chocolate sauce. It's awesome," Jet replied with a grin.

"Wait, chocolate? That's a thing here?" Riley asked Spark.

The Pikachu nodded and said, "It's not all that common, but there are Pokémon out there that grow and make chocolate. There's also some who can bake all sorts of treats. Some can even recreate human foods. I hear those, like chocolate, were things humans really liked."

"They do-I mean, that sounds accurate." Riley amended, stopping himself before he made a slip. Jet gave him an odd look before buying one of the treats for himself. Riley mentally sighed in relief that Jet didn't think too much of his slip-up, and sank his teeth into the treat.

"Its delicious!" Spark cheered as he slowly ate his treat, savoring every bite. Riley did the same, though he remained silent all the while. He wondered about that, how he knew small pieces of knowledge about humans and about how they lived. Yet nothing about himself personally…

" _Someday I'll find out more…maybe the Lorekeeper might know."_ Riley thought as he bit off another berry, savoring the scrumptious taste. Jet walked along with Team Horizon and chatted with them, choosing to guide them through some of what the Festival had to offer.

"Over here is the shopping section of the festival. This is where you can find some of the rarest items in Varos and the best deals around. The Festival of Heroes brings all kind of business if you can get a spot there." Jet explained. Riley marveled at just how much was crammed into one town. When they had visited before, Riley and Spark had seen a sleepy little town. Now it looked like the Cherrystone Town had quadrupled in size. Jet was their guide for the evening, showing them all of the vendors and giving advice all the while. The minutes melded into hours as the trio of Pokémon simply looked, not partaking in any of the games or shows going on. Eventually they stumbled upon a large arena of sorts, where Pokémon were surrounding.

"Looks like we might be able to catch the last spar of the evening." Jet noted, crossing his arms with a grin.

"Spar? Like what we do, right?" Spark asked the older Apprentice.

Jet nodded and said, "Yep. Though they make more of a show out of it. You can learn a lot by watching some of the older fighters just do what they do. Let's stick around here for a bit." Jet suggested as he scanned the crowd. He spotted Snow and Delilah within the crowd and made his way towards them.

"Hey girls. How's your night been?" Jet said to his friends.

"Pretty good. I won a few thousand Poké at one of the games they were hosting." Snow replied, smirking at the amazed expression on Spark and Riley's faces. The group was then joined by Ares, who soared overhead and landed on the ground next to them.

"Meanwhile, I got to try some of the incredible food here! It's delicious!" Ares chirped happily.

"That's great! I've been showing these two around the festival. Looks like it's just as awesome as I remember." Jet said with a grin on his face.

"Have you both been enjoying yourselves?" Snow asked the two rookies lightly. Riley smiled inwardly at her tone. She really was trying to make an effort to be nicer to them.

"Yep. Thanks to Jet here, we've see a lot of what this place has to offer. Tomorrow we're going to try some of the games and try to see some more of the fights." Riley replied with a small smile on his face.

"Good call. The first night you should just try and see everything, and then figure out what you want to do from there," Delilah said with an approving nod. She then perked up and pointed out into the arena that was set up and yelled, "It's the announcer! The fight is about to start!"

The Pokémon walking out onto the stage was an odd one to say the least. It was a pink bipedal hippo-like Pokémon with a massive evil-looking shell on its tail. However, he had a wide grin on his face as he stepped onto the hard dirt battlefield that had been prepared for the hardcore bouts that would take place here over the course of the festival.

"Hello there, Pokémon of all ages! This will be the final sparring match of the evening, and boy do we have a doozy in store for you to end off this incredible night!" the Slowbro yelled out, his enthusiastic voice echoing throughout the arena and getting a cheer from the crowd in response.

"Introducing first, we have one of the Three Flames of Justice! Dante, from Team Inferno! Dante is a graduate of the Dragonite Guild, and brings with him the wisdom and skills imparted to him by one of the world's greatest Explorers who have ever lived!" a crowd of cheers erupted from the crowd as a familiar Charizard suddenly burst out of the clouds, emitting a roar that was punctuated with a massive plume of flames erupting from his mouth. He landed on the ground with an amused smirk, crossing his arms and with his eyes focused ahead of him. On the other side of the field sat a purple fox-like creature with fins on their neck and tail.

"And on the other side of the field, we have Team Tempest's Violet! Violet is graduate of the Delphox Guild and boasts an impressive record of 47 Star-Ranked missions, including the defeat of Soso the Faker! Dante may have the experience advantage, but this Vaporeon isn't one to be taken lightly folks!" the announcer called out, resulting in a round of fierce applauding for the other combatant.

"Wow...Is she a Shiny Vaporeon?" Delilah asked the others. Riley watched the Pokémon in question regard the crowd with a cheery grin on her face.

"Yep. That there is Violet, the leader of Team Tempest. Her team, which my older brother Flow is on, was the first Apprentice Exploration Team to graduate from the Delphox Guild. Dante's going to have his work cut out for him, that's for sure," Jet explained.

"Wait, Jet. Does that mean your brother is here too?" Riley asked the Buizel.

"Not today. He'll be here tomorrow and the day after. He had to take care of some business out by the Silver Shores Village." Jet replied before he held out a paw to the others.

"Now, watch closely." Jet said to the other Apprentices, gesturing to the two Pokémon out onto the field, the announcer having cleared the field.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled, causing the crowd to roar in response as excitement reverberated throughout the battleground.

"I'll start this little bout, Dante!" Violet called as she leapt high into the air, a ball of water forming in her mouth. She quickly fired it at the Charizard down below, who let out a raging flamethrower that smashed into the water ball, creating a cloud of steam in the air. Dante's eyes narrowed as he put more power into the attack, refusing to allow the water attack to break through. He prevailed a few moments later, with his attack completely enveloping the water ball.

"Gotcha!"

Dante's eyes snapped to the ground in time for another ball of water to smash into his chest, causing him to cut off his attack and roar in pain as water exploded all over him, sending a searing pain through his chest and legs.

"Clever girl. Attacking head-on to distract me, then drop to the ground and attack me up close while I'm fending off the first attack," Dante grunted as he let loose a plume of fire at Violet. The Vaporeon leapt out of the way, firing a cannon-like blast of water Dante's way that the Charizard took to the air to avoid with a powerful flap of his wings. Dante inhaled deeply, the flame on his tail growing larger, before he unleashed a powerful burst of raging blue fire.

"Dragon Rage. Dante doesn't have to bother with just fire attacks. He has a few dragon and flying attacks at his disposal." Spark noted, eyeing the display with admiration as the Vaporeon below frantically tried to dodge the attack. She had taken a glancing hit, but retaliated with an Ice Beam.

"Where Violet has a type advantage, Dante has experience and raw power. This is going to be a close fight," Snow added quietly, though Riley could see the excited smile on her face.

Dante suddenly dove towards the ground, dodging two more Ice Beams and getting in close to Violet, slashing at the Vaporeon with his claws several times before whirling around, lashing out with his tail. Violet's eyes widened in surprise before she was sent flying across the field by the force of the blow, causing her to crash into the hard dirt.

"Is that it?" Dante calmly asked, hovering as he prepared himself for another fire attack. Violet shakily got to her feet, smiling painfully.

"Hardly." Violet replied before firing another cannon-like blast of water from her mouth that Dante managed to dodge. Dante returned fire, literally, but the Vaporeon countered with another Hydro Pump. The water attack however was able to overpower the Flamethrower and strike Dante directly, causing the Charizard to roar in agony. Dante managed to flap his wings hard enough to break free from the torrent of water and dive towards the ground, where he was slammed into by Violet, knocking him to the ground. Dante smacked at Violet once again with his tail and unleashed a blast of fire directly at her.

"Wow. Looks like they're evenly matched," Riley remarked.

"Not quite. They're both holding back, and they just don't want to damage the area around them. In a straight up fight, I think Dante would pull away with the win…but he wouldn't be able to walk away from the fight afterwards," Jet remarked, smirking as the Charizard and Vaporeon continued to dart back and forth across the field, ice and fire and water bursting out from them every now and then. Riley and Spark watched the display for several minutes as the two Pokémon battered at each other, a display of the sort of skill a Pokémon could achieve through hard work and diligence. Two Pokémon whose talents were honed thanks to the training that they received at their Guilds.

Spark watched them, hope in his eyes. If he could someday achieve that level of skill, he would be truly happy. He could be a Pokémon that would make his parents proud. A Pokémon who could help the world.

Riley watched them, admiration in his eyes. This was the kind of thing that he could see himself doing. He could see himself becoming stronger alongside Spark and becoming just as strong as these two Explorers doing battle before them. He could see himself now…But what if he found out more about himself? Would he want to grow stronger, as a Pokémon? Or go back as a human?

Riley was driven out of these thoughts as ice suddenly spread across the battlefield, as a result of it being hit with an ice beam. Dante hovered above, torching the ground with ease, before Violet let out a laugh of delight.

"Gotcha!" the Vaporeon yelled out. Dante let loose a plume of flames at Violet, which engulfed her completely, only for a massive wave of mud-filled water to rise out of the ground behind him. Dante saw the attack at the last second and barrel-rolled through the air, shooting a tongue of flame at the attack as it twisted towards him. Dante continued to dodge the water as it twisted through the air, trying to reach him before finally collapsing onto the ground below, splashing everywhere.

Dante sighed with relief before he heard the sound of rushing air and dodged a flying Water Pulse. He turned to face Violet on the ground, where the singed Vaporeon grinned up at him. Dante opened his mouth and released a spinning vortex of fire at the Vaporeon, who retaliated with a spinning vortex of water. The two attacks crashed into each other, creating a wall of steam as they stalemated yet again. Both Pokémon let go of their attacks at the same time and dove into the steam, yelling out.

"Look at the ferocity between them! Neither one of them is giving an inch!" Slowbro yelled out as Dante soared out of the steam with ice covering half of his body. The Charizard tumbled out of the air and smashed into the ground, eyes shut in pain. He then pushed himself to his feet and used his claws to smash away the ice that was on him as Violet darted towards him. The Vaporeon fired a massive stream of water at the Charizard, who responded by inhaling deeply and firing a stream of flames directly into the water charging towards him. The two elements crashed, creating a massive cloud of steam that enveloped the battlefield.

"I can't see!" Delilah huffed, crossing her arms.

"Give it a moment. Those two have plenty of tricks up their sleeves." Snow replied with a small smile on her face, pointing at the center of the steam cloud, where the glowing from the flames Dante was expelling lit up the steam enough for the crowd to see two Pokémon standing mere feet away from one another. The smoke suddenly cleared as a flash of water and fire ripped through the air, revealing an unharmed Vaporeon and Charizard grinning at each other.

"You've improved, Violet! You're really pushing me!" Dante chuckled, drawing his left claw back as he flashed a fanged grin.

"Anything to keep you on your toes, big guy!" the Vaporeon shot back, crouching low but still smiling. Both Pokémon leapt at each other, water and fire erupting from one another as the fight continued once again. The crowd roared in response, loving the display of light-heartedness in a brutal bout such as this.

"We should start heading back to the stage." Snow said suddenly, causing Riley and Spark to look at her in surprise. Spark then nodded a few moments later, catching Riley off guard as well.

"That's right. It's getting close to midnight. The Lorekeeper is about to do his story soon," Spark pointed out. Delilah let out a loud gasp, taking a glance at the fight behind her, before facing forward again.

"Come on, let's go!" Delilah yelled, running off ahead of them. Snow rolled her eyes and sprinted after her fellow Apprentices, Delilah, Jet, and the rookies of Team Horizon in pursuit. The group met a growing crowd in front of the main stage of the town, where Delphox and Feren were quietly talking.

"Look who made it. Just in time too." Delphox said quietly, watching the stage.

"So, have the lot of you enjoyed yourselves?" Feren asked the other Apprentices. He seemed fairly less grouchy this evening, the question itself having been fairly even and genuine.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to explore more of the festival tomorrow," Riley replied to the old dog.

"I'm loving this. I haven't been to one of these festivals since I was little. They're still as fun as I remember," Snow admitted quietly, smiling to herself.

"I remember now…They held the Festival of Heroes up in the Frozen Kingdom over a decade ago. I was there for that." Feren said in a low voice, looking at Snow.

"What was the Frozen Kingdom like, Feren?" Jet asked.

"Cold."

Feren raised an eyebrow at the deadpan looks the others were giving them, save Snow (who was fighting back a laugh), and replied, "What? I can't have a sense of humor?"

Delphox burst out laughing then, apparently having been trying to hold back her laughter for a few moments there, before she bent down and hugged the big dog, still laughing.

"I don't know when the last time you made a joke like that was!" Delphox said as she stood back up, giggling. She the closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "Scarlet says to be ready."

"Then he's coming." Feren replied, sitting down on the ground and watching the stage intently. The Apprentices did the same as well, joined but a few minutes later by the remainder of the Delphox Guild. More and more Pokémon crowded around the area, awaiting the arrival of the main event of the evening. Then, Queen Scarlet's voice rang out from all around them, magically enhanced to ensure it was heard as she stepped on stage.

"Good evening, my fellow Pokémon. We conclude this first night of the Festival of Heroes with a story from the legendary Lorekeeper himself. We shall begin the festivities at noon tomorrow, where it will continue until midnight once again." Scarlet said to the crowd, looking out at them with a placid smile.

"Now, the Lorekeeper, as you all know, is a storyteller. A quite well-known one that holds a special place in the hearts of those who cherish the past and what we can learn from it. The Lorekeeper is also a historian, constantly searching out new pieces of information about the world that have been buried underneath time and dirt. And tonight…he has a new story to regale us with." Scarlet said to the crowd, her own excitement palpable in the air. Scarlet then closed her eyes for a moment before gesturing towards the rest of the stage with her paw.

"Now…without further ado…The Lorekeeper." Scarlet bounded off of the stage and off to where the Delphox Guild Pokémon were sitting, taking a place next to Delphox and Feren.

"Here he comes!" Jet said excitedly, practically shuddering with excitement. Just as he finished speaking, the stage in front of them slowly burst into bright blue flames, causing the crowd to cry out in surprise. Within seconds, a glowing bright blue inferno was raging before them.

" _Look…there he is…"_ Eon murmured in their minds, his monotone voice sounding rather awed now and his eyes shining bright green.

A great dragon emerged from the flames, emitting an ear-splitting roar that echoed through the night as flames raced through the entire festival, reverberating the force of the cry from the dragon for miles around. Each of the torches and bonfires that were lit were now ensnared by the strange energy of the flames, quickly turning bright blue to match the fire behind the dragon.

" _Can you feel his power?"_ Delphox spoke to her Apprentices via telepathy, a faint whisper. _"Here is a living legend."_

The massive dragon observed the crowd with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes scanning the crowd. He was a rather large blue quadruped dragon with dark red wings and markings on various parts of his body. Spark would later tell Riley that the dragon was a Salamence, once of the strongest Pokémon in the world.

Riley felt the Lorekeeper's gaze fall upon him at last, and their eyes met. The old dragon starred at Riley for several seconds, a strange glint of what may have been recognition appearing in his eyes for a brief moment that vanished as quickly as it had appeared, making Riley wonder if he had seen it at all. The dragon then addressed the crowd, a fanged smile meeting their eyes as the ancient dragon spoke.

"Greetings, one and all…I am known as the Lorekeeper. As for my true name, you will have to search elsewhere. It has lost to time, much like the legends that I chase." The massive dragon rumbled, his bright blue eyes looking over the crowd. The Lorekeeper's age was very evident in the cracks in his armor-like scales and his voice that was deep like the ocean. But the feeling of power that Delphox had mentioned was very evident in the strange vibe the dragon gave off.

Riley couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"The Lorekeeper…" Spark whispered hoarsely, shivering in excitement. Riley wordlessly nodded in reply, his mind racing.

" _This is him…This is the Pokémon who will help me find out why I am really here,"_ Riley thought to himself.

"It is my honor to conclude the first night of festivities for the Festival of Heroes. A celebration of the Pokémon who work tirelessly to maintain the bright light of hope burning within our hearts. From the bottom of my old heart, I thank the heroes here today for your service to your fellow Pokémon, and to the world." Lorekeeper took a moment to bow his head in a gesture of respect. He held this position for a few moments before he raised his head and spoke once more.

"Tonight, I have a new story to recount to you all. It is a tale of heroism, a tale of daring deeds and adventure. A story of a hero lost to time, whose legend was recently uncovered thanks to memories of some reclusive legendaries who agreed to help me with this tale. Traces of his exploits can be found all around the world, and it is fitting that I share his story on this day, for if it were not for his efforts…None of this would be here. He was a hero before his time...responsible for the cradle of civilization we hold today, and an ancestor to all of us…" the Lorekeeper closed his eyes and paused dramatically, the entire crowd already hanging on his every word as if they were ensnared in a spell. The Lorekeeper opened his eyes once more and began his tale with a deliberate slowness that bespoke centuries of stories handed down from Pokémon to Pokémon, child to adult, master to novice…another story to impart upon yet another audience before him.

"This is the story of Magnus the Wonderful… the First Explorer."

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Part 1 of the Festival of Heroes is done! Stay tuned for part 2!_

 _In the meantime, please show your support with a review, favorite, or follow. Every little bit is appreciated!_

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	22. The Lorekeeper

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Greetings earthlings. Time for a new chapter! One that's even longer than the one previously, but with all sorts of plot heavy stuff._

 _This is my biggest chapter yet for this story. For reasons that'll be apparent later. So let's not waste too much time here. I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter, but I hope it still turned out well. Delays also happened because I've been sick for the past four weeks, but hey, I still got the chapter up in a decent time regardless._

 _Shoutout to the lovelies who reviewed last chapter, which includes Ralmon, Ways, and a new reviewer in the form of the fabulous Dustchu. Thanks for the support folks._

 _Also, in regards to the poll on my profile. I'm debating doing a Skyrim story in the background while I'm working on this fic and on "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows." If that sounds like something you may be interested in reading, let me know via review, PM, or just by voting in the poll on my profile._

 _Thanks in advance._

 _Here's the chapter, sitting in at 20, 558 words._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 22: The Lorekeeper_

* * *

"Like all stories, we begin many many years ago. In an era long since passed…" The Lorekeeper intoned, the entire crowd of Pokémon held spellbound by the mere tone of the legendary dragon, his deep voice thick with age and experience. No one spoke, no one moved. The Pokémon assembled in the center of the festival of heroes barely even breathed. All eyes were on the storyteller as he began his tale, his voice steady yet resonating with a mystique that only the Lorekeeper could achieve.

"Darkness ruled the planet. Darkness in the form of death and destruction, the likes of which our kind had never seen before. A great cataclysm ravaged the planet and took the lives of a great deal of its inhabitants. What the cataclysm is or what caused it is unknown, though some scholars including myself believe it to be a work of war." The Lorekeeper's expression turned grave as he spoke, "In the time before the cataclysm, we shared this planet with another race. Humans, they were called. They were a race of great intelligence and powerful hearts, capable of changing the face of the world on a mere whim. Pokémon and humans alike shared a relationship of mutual beneficence. They gave us so much, and in turn we helped them however we could as friends and partners…and in the end they were wiped out, save but a select few in reaches of the world so far out of reach that not even I could reach them. Mere traces of their influence remain in the world we see today. But that is not the focus of our story…we are interested in what takes places afterwards."

"As fire ravaged the planet, destroying many Pokémon and practically all humans in the process, the world entered a time of uncertainty. A time where there was no law and no order, only fear and doubt. After this event, our beautiful planet was left but a shadow of its former self. Those who remained of the fall of mankind – the fall of the human race- were left behind to become the leaders of a world of Pokémon survivors."

"While Pokémon all over the world were struggling to simply survive amongst the chaos wrought by the cataclysm, one bright beacon of light shone over the land of Water Continent. A Malamar by the name of Magnus. He came from humble beginnings, as the leader of a small tribe of Pokémon located within a small cove known as the Pristine Inlet."

"Magnus was a warrior and a scholar of sorts. Strong of mind and body, he was a talented fighter that struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. But to that end, he was a teacher more than he was a brawler, which was what Pokémon needed in times like those back then."

"Most Pokémon after the fall of mankind were sapient to a certain degree, but were incapable of speech as we are now. Magnus, having been a Pokémon trained by a human, was the first to bridge the gap between intelligent Pokémon capable of speech and our wild brethren. He created a pact of sorts to ensure their mutual survival. He brought sapience and intelligence to those under his protection through the use of his psychic powers, spreading the light of knowledge to those around him, and in turn they gave him their strength and loyalty. A relationship not unlike that of the one we shared with humans before their fall."

"As a result of this, Magnus quickly gained support from the other sapient survivors who had learned of wild Pokémon becoming intelligent. Magnus's tribe grew from that, as survivors of the disaster flocked to what they felt was a source of strength for Pokémon. Magnus welcomed the newcomers to his tribe with open arms, and together they began to rebuild society. After all, the world had experienced what had been its greatest ordeal. It was simply beneficial for all to work together. As a result, communities of Pokémon banded around Magnus and he eventually found himself a leader of a colony of Pokémon in the wake of ruin. Magnus quickly became known as Magnus the Wonderful, for his kind heart and great intelligence, as well as his excellent leadership during a time of great hardship."

"For a time, things seemed bright. Magnus spearheaded a series of investigations into a newly emerging blight upon the world. Sections of land were becoming labyrinths within themselves. These strange labyrinths were places where wild Pokémon would attack any who entered. Every time a Pokémon would enter these places, the layout of the labyrinth would change every time. Over time, Pokémon grew terrified of these places, claiming them to be the work of evil."

"Magnus, always the scholar, took them as a challenge. He spent the better part of a decade studying the effects of these labyrinths and how they functioned. He learned that some of them housed secret treasures and led to places otherwise inaccessible by normal means. He proclaimed that they were not places to be feared, but places to explore and traverse. He hypothesized that these dungeons weren't the work of evil, but distortions within reality itself. Always doomed to be every-changing, but always providing a challenge for those who wished to better themselves and explore the unknown. Many thought Magnus was mad for venturing into the depths of these labyrinths on a daily basis, but when he returned with items and treasures, opinions slowly changed. Over time, Pokémon conquered their fear of the strange labyrinths and followed their leader into their depths, mapping out more and more of the world that was thought of as too dangerous to traverse before. Magnus was given the title of an Explorer. One who's bravery allowed them to traverse the unknown and from there, encouraged others to explore beyond their lands. Many followed in his footsteps, using the knowledge he had gained from his forays into the labyrinths, and from there the profession of being an Explorer quickly took form. Pokémon occasionally banded together into teams in order to better traverse the labyrinths, forming the earliest Exploration Teams. Other Pokémon banded together to traverse the world, helping Pokémon in need whenever they could, forming the first Rescue Teams. Explorers, over time, joined Rescue Teams in helping keep the peace around the fledgling world as it continued to develop, slowly blossoming into a place that was fit to live once more. "

"Magnus eventually decided to name these strange labyrinths Mystery Dungeons, due to their strangeness and sense of mystique." The Lorekeeper smiled to himself at that. He found that little bit of information amusing, himself.

"As time went on, Magnus's disciples departed from the safety of his cove. Eager to spread the light of knowledge and to assist the rebuilding of our world as much as possible. As more and more Pokémon took on mantles of leadership, Magnus travelled with his tribe from his cove to assist where he could, spreading his knowledge and wisdom and righting wrongs where he could."

"However…all good things must come to an end. Another disaster was looming before the fledging Pokémon world."

"From a faraway island that at the time was mostly uninhabited, a deadly storm was brewing, created a Pokémon mage tainted by the destruction of the cataclysm that had ravaged the world years earlier. The mage unleashed a mighty spell into the air, creating a literal maelstrom of destruction. A storm of darkness that drained the life of all Pokémon within its grasp. With every Pokémon slain by the storm, the larger the storm grew. Many Pokémon attempted to fight the storm of shadows, but they were swept aside by its might. None in that time knew how to stop it. When the mage who created the storm was confronted and killed, the culprit stated that it could never stop raging until the world was empty."

"Scared and worried for the fate of the world, many turned to Magnus, hoping that the great leader could devise a solution. And he did. Magnus knew of a Pokémon that had power over the air, one strong enough to weather the might of the storm and bring an end to it, and he knew that this Pokémon could be found and persuaded to assist him."

"The Pokémon in question was the mighty Rayquaza, a Pokémon who watches the world from the skies. Magnus quickly assembled a team and embarked on a quest to plead for Rayquaza's aid. The dragon was found atop his palace in the heavens and agreed to help Magnus, seeing that his cause was noble. With the help of the mighty Rayquaza, Magnus and 11 of his strongest followers were able to cast aside the deadly storm with an almighty attack from above...But the attack had come too late."

"The world below was a wasteland, much like it had been just a decades earlier. The storm had killed all but a few small settlements at that point, a few specks of life in an endless voice of black. It seemed like life for Pokémon had just about reached its end. But then…Rayquaza suggested something different. Something that could potentially bring all of those who had fallen back to life."

"Following a path set by Rayquaza, Magnus led his closest followers to a hidden place in the world known as the Primeval Forest, which led them to the Tree of Life."

"The Tree of Life, as some of you may know, is an ancient place within the world. The power of life that flows through every one of us comes from the sacred tree. Magnus and his followers made the perilous journey to the tree, and upon arrival at the base of the tree they were greeted by the Pokémon known as Xerneas."

"Magnus had never heard of a creature like Lord Xerneas before, which is understandable. Xerneas is known for being rather reclusive, as is Lord Yveltal. Xerneas is the embodiment of the Tree of Life, meaning that Xerneas in turn is the deity that oversees the cycle of life within our world through Pokémon. On the other hand, Yveltal, oversees the cycle of death within our world. He maintains his power in our world through the Deathly Winds, which he controls from his place of power within a hidden mountain range within our world. Just as the Tree of Life sends life energy through all of us, the Deathly Winds blow all around the world, and is in the very air we breathe, allowing Pokémon to die. Between the two of them, Xerneas and Yveltal maintain the balance of life and death between Pokémon."

"Upon their arrival at the Tree of Life, Magnus and his followers were battered and weary, but were greeted as friends by Lord Xerneas. The Pokémon of Life explained to them it had been observing them from afar for a time and knew they would come to seek Xerneas's aid. However…Xerneas told the group of surviving Pokémon that it could not help them how they needed."

"Magnus given a choice by Lord Xerneas. Most of the Pokémon that inhabited the world around them were nothing more than rotting corpses at that point. The world was at its end…Not even a being as powerful as Xerneas was able to make things right. At least not on its own."

"Xerneas told Magnus of its greatest power. The power of revival, achieved by drawing some strength from the Tree of Life, could revive everyone that had fallen to the storm. However…such a power comes with a price. A sacrifice must always be made for Xerneas to use its greatest ability."

"The Pokémon of Life told Magnus that it could indeed unleash its full power and revive all those that the storm had slain…At the cost of all of the lives of those who had sought it out. If the Explorers that had come before Xerneas would offer their life force to it, it could then in turn could revive those who had fallen. Magnus and his followers agreed with heavy hearts, and with that they forfeited their lives to rebuild the once again fallen world left behind. Xerneas's reach touched each of the Pokémon that had been killed within the storm and from that…the world was reborn anew."

"Over a thousand years have passed since then, and only the faintest of whispers remain of Magnus and the sacrifice he and his followers made for the world. The sacrifice that allowed the planet to continue to thrive. I have spent the better part of a century searching for the pieces to this story that in time fell into nothing but the smallest of legends. But now that I have unearthed Magnus and his tale, I am hoping to bring more forgotten history about the heroes who came before us to light. In the end…All we can do is honor them by doing the right thing and continue their work at making this world a better place."

"And so ends the story of Magnus. A warrior. A scholar. But most importantly…A hero. His legacy however, lives on in all of us. We must continue strive forward no matter how bleak things may seem. We must continue to be strong. We must continue to work towards a better tomorrow for not just ourselves, but for everyone and those who will come after us."

The Lorekeeper's story ended as the flames around him slowly died, with the old dragon bowing his head to the audience. For a time, the crowd was silent, spellbound by the tale of the legendary Explorer that was lost to time. The idea that the Pokémon world they knew today was forged on the bones of millions upon millions of dead humans and Pokémon alike. That one Pokémon…this Magnus could wield his tribe and create the first semblance of unity between Pokémon was a feat. This was the Pokémon who defined the very concept of a hero. Selfless to the end, and always serving the greater good.

Clapping and cheering erupted several moments after the dragon fell silent, and with that the atmosphere of the Festival was alive and well again. The Lorekeeper raised his head, smiling faintly to the crowd before departing from the stage without another word.

Riley and others were ushered away from the stage by Delphox and Feren towards the inn that they would be staying at for the night. All of the Apprentices were chatting merrily about the story that the Lorekeeper had told and how fantastic it had been. Riley himself had been spellbound by the old dragon…

That said, Riley was set on devising a plan to meet with the Lorekeeper come tomorrow. During the festival, he was sure to be free to answer their questions. The old dragon would be willing to listen, Riley thought with a determined smile. He then caught the sound of roaring in the distance and saw that a familiar dragon was spewing fire at a leaping purple aquatic fox Pokémon in the distance.

"They're STILL fighting!?" Delilah asked incredulously as ice and fire was launched about the field amongst shouts of fury.

"Oh yeah. Apparently Dante and Violet stopped the match when the Lorekeeper got on-stage and they decided to take a break and listen to his story. I guess they came back here to settle the match. They're both hardened Explorers. It'll take a lot to put either one of them down," Jet remarked with a chuckle.

"Let's take a moment and watch this." Delphox chimed in with a small smile, walking up to the railing that marked the edge of the arena and crossed her arms behind her back. Feren sighed but joined her a few moments later, as did the other Apprentices.

"You're looking tired, Violet. Wanna call it a night?" Dante growled as he shot a plume of spinning flames at the Vaporeon, who retaliated with a ball of pure darkness that fired from her mouth. The ball slammed into Dante, exploding on contact and sending the dragon to the ground even as the flames he unleashed swirled around Violet, causing her to yell out in pain. Violet's yell then turned into a cry of defiance as water began to slosh around the dirt field and rise towards Dante. The Charizard slowly rose to his feet before being hit with Muddy Water, sending him to the ground once more. The water sank into the ground once more, revealing a downed Charizard with a dim flame on is tail.

"There…he's done." Violet panted, a fatigued smile on her face. It was clear the earlier battling had exhausted her, despite the short break she had gotten from the Lorekeeper's story. Violet looked over at the Slowbro judge who began counting to ten. If Dante could not rise to his feet before the count of ten, then Violet would be the winner. As the announcer reached eight, Dante shot to his feet, his tail burning brighter than it had been before.

"He's using his ability. His fire attacks are much stronger now." Riley noted quietly, watching as Dante shot forward with a fierce grin on his face, dodging several Water Pulses before twisting midair and smashing into Violet, causing her to cry out as she hit the dirt. The Charizard then snatched her off of the ground and flew into the air with the Vaporeon, lifting her high above the festival.

"What on earth is he up to?" Delilah asked in surprise.

"I believe he's attempting a Seismic Toss." Delphox casually replied as the Charizard began doing aerials and loops in the air before hurtling downwards towards the ground with a roar and smashing Violet into the ground. Dante flew towards the other end of the field and landed, panting heavily but smiling nevertheless.

"Begin the count." Dante growled to the nearby announcer. A crowd had quickly grown and surrounded the arena as the two Pokémon readied themselves to finish this bout.

"I think that did it. No way is she getting up from that." Ares remarked rather sadly, wanting the match to have gone on longer.

" _I don't believe she is quite done. I can sense she has more fight in her than she lets on."_ Eon remarked softly, his eyes flashing green for a few moments before returning to their normal color. True to what the Espurr had said, the Vaporeon managed to get to her feet to answer the ten count by mere moments, barely forcing herself up at nine.

"Not yet…I'm gonna show you…" Violet huffed, feeling agony shoot through every inch of her body. The crowd could see the pained yet determined smile on her face. They saw it on Dante too. This was the spirit of the Explorer. A warrior that remained steadfast and strong no matter what was thrown their way.

"Time to end this. You fought well, but it's time to say goodnight!" Dante yelled before he inhaled deeply. He then exhaled, bathing the entire battlefield in raging orange fire. The entire festival was illuminated in the flames of the Charizard as fire rushed forward, searing the field and making the dirt below crack in response as the crowd gasped in horror at the display of sheer power.

Several long moments later, Dante shut his mouth to observe the burning field. Maybe had had overdone it, but that Vaporeon had really improved. There was no way that she had avoided his fire-

"You really thought I'd go down that easy? You guys are good, but you've got to stop underestimating your opponents!"

Dante's head shot downwards, towards the source of the voice, but the ground beneath him exploded outward, revealing a grinning Vaporeon wielding a ball of water in her mouth that was launched into the face of Dante, sending him staggering backwards with a scream of pain. Violet landed on the ground and summoned what strength she had left towards her mouth and unleashed a massive Hydro Pump at the stunned Charizard. Dante recovered from the water attack quickly and shot a Flamethrower at the Hydro Pump to try and stop its progress, but his flames were overwhelmed and the Charizard was struck down once again. The Slowbro once again began his counting, but as the announcer continued his count, Dante continued to remain still.

"And…Ten! Everyone, I am happy to announce that Violet from Team Tempest is the winner of the battle!" Slowbro yelled out enthusiastically to the roaring crowd. The victorious Vaporeon grinned at the ground where the downed Charizard laid and muttered something him before addressing the crowd with a Water Gun into the air, which the crowd roared louder at. Riley couldn't help but smile at the small display.

"And that folks, brings our final match to a close. Yes, it ran a bit long, but that's what you all can come to expect when you've got high-caliber fighters such as Dante and Violet. But with that, we officially bring tonight's events to a close. We'll see you in the morning for another wonderful day of festivities! Goodnight everyone!" the Slowbro yelled to the crowd. He departed a few moments later as several Pokémon ran into the arena to help Dante regain consciousness.

"As great as Team Inferno are, they, like all Pokémon, have weaknesses that can be exploited. Dante could have likely ended that bout earlier, but wanted to test Violet to see how much she has improved, and his failure to end the battle when he had the chance was his undoing. Violet, however, has greatly improved upon her tactical skills in battle. I can safely say she has blossomed into a splendid fighter." Delphox said to her Apprentices, warm pride in her voice as she watched her Apprentice wave to the cheering audience. The Vaporeon then started as she saw the Guildmaster and several familiar faces within the crowd.

"Guildmaster!" Violet called out, seeing Delphox amongst the crowd. The Vaporeon made a move to go towards her but fell to the ground, wincing in pain. A massive white and green tree monster _lumbered_ onto the field and made his way towards the injured Vaporeon, picking her up as if she weighed nothing. The Abomasnow hurried over to the Guild crew, grinning at them as Violet offered the Pokémon carrying her an annoyed look.

"I could have managed walking, Pema." Violet grumbled, though she couldn't help a battered smile at the Abomasnow above her.

"Meh." Was the big monster's reply. Riley just supposed he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"It's good to see you haven't lost a step, Violet." Delphox said to the Vaporeon.

"Dante made me work for it. I'm pretty sure he was testing me, so I made sure to trip him up as much as possible. I'm just glad he didn't use Blast Burn. That could have been…ruinous." Violet shuddered at that.

"Blast Burn?" Riley inquired.

"Blast Burn is considered the ultimate fire attack. Its power is only matched by some of the most devastating attacks known to us. It requires intense focus and a considerable amount of energy to even attempt, and if done incorrectly, could spell drastic consequences for the user and anything within the area. If Dante had used the attack, Violet would most likely be the one being woken up right now," Delphox remarked as she watched Lee and Cinder pick up their fallen comrade. Dante cast a look towards Violet, meeting her eye, and offered her a thumbs up before being herded away to be looked at by what looked like a medic of some sort.

"Yeah, that attack is no joke. It's a shame I can't learn the water equivalent, but hey, what can you do?" Violet remarked before she realized there were a few new faces amongst the Guild Crew.

"So, you got yourself some new rookies! That's cool. I'm Violet, and this big old lump of snow is Pema." Violet said with a smile, waving to the newbies.

"We're Team Horizon. I'm Riley and this is Spark." Riley said with a smile, introducing both himself and Spark.

"Nice to meet you both. If you ever spot us during the festival, be sure to say hi!" Violet then looked at Jet and said, "And you've looked like you have improved, little guy. You ready to evolve yet?"

" _Little guy?"_ Riley thought incredulously. He then remembered that Jet's brother was on Team Tempest. Violet must have known Jet for quite some time, so it only made sense for her to call him little.

"Not quite yet. I'm saving my evolution for after my graduation. For now, I'd just like to master this form before I even consider evolution," Jet replied with a grin.

"Smart. I sometimes wish I had waited to evolve sometimes, but what happens happens, right?" Violet replied with a laugh before wincing.

"You should get checked out by the medic, Violet. You took quite a beating out there, even if you did emerge as the victor." Grave said rather seriously.

"Y-yeah, that sounds like a smart idea. You all take it easy. We'll be hanging around tomorrow if any of you want to catch up. Have a good night everyone!" Violet said to the Guild Crew, earning a chorus of farewells from the Apprentices in reply.

"Goodnight you two!" Delphox called to the two Pokémon as they departed, getting a parting wave from the Abomasnow in response.

"Well that was nice. Now, let's head to the Rocked Inn and get some shut-eye. Come along, everyone!" Delphox said to the group. Riley realized that despite his own excitement of the evening, he was starting to feel tired himself. Sleep sounded good, after a long day and then a night filled with festivities.

The Rocked Inn was a tall building in the back of Cherrystone Town that was apparently a well-known spot for Pokémon to stay at while traversing through Emerald Forest. It was a rather quaint sort of hotel (Riley nearly smiled as he thought of the term that applied to Pokémon) with rocky walls and a rocky floor on the inside, though painted slabs of rock, wood, and even canvas were decorating the walls. Paintings, Riley realized. Paintings that were very well done, depicting scenes that varied from images of the ocean to intense battles between what looked like Explorers.

Delphox acquired the keys to the rooms and distributed them out. Delphox and Feren would be staying in their own separate rooms. Delilah and Snow would share a room, while Jet, Grave, and Ares would share another room. The final room went to Atlas, Eon, and Team Horizon.

Upon arriving at their rooms, Riley couldn't help but smile at the arrangements. A series of large cushions were in the room, a series of elegantly-shaped rock runes were carved into the walls with a single Flare Rock attached to the ceiling, bathing the room in a warm glow.

"Alright folks, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to crash for the night." Atlas remarked as he walked over to one of the cushions and sat down on it. Each of the others placed their bags all on one side of the room (Atlas tossed his bag along with the others a few moments later) and with that the lads of the Delphox Guild readied themselves for bed. Riley and Spark reveled in their cushion beds, glad to not to be sleeping on the not entirely comfortable pile of straw that their normal beds were usually made of.

And with a series of tired goodnights, the Delphox Guild fell asleep, readying themselves for yet another day of festivities.

* * *

The Next Morning:

* * *

It was an odd feeling. Sleeping in…Something that many of the members of the Delphox Guild could profess to not doing often.

In Riley's opinion, it was quite nice.

The Delphox Guild crew spent the time after breakfast simply chatting with one another in their rooms and even getting to sit down on talk with Delphox and Feren about the story from last night. The group exited the Rocked Inn to find the festival in full swing again at noon.

Riley and Spark found themselves hanging out with Ares and Delilah for the day, with Jet opting to be with Grave for the day. Eon and Snow ventured off together to some other area of the festival while Feren and Delphox went their own separate ways.

It was during this outing that Riley truly got to know more about his fellow Apprentices in a way that he couldn't during their interactions with the Guild. In a much more relaxed setting like the Festival of Heroes, the Pokémon afford to get out of the Explorer mindset. For example, before today he considered both Ares and Jet to have very similar personalities. Both were highly skilled fighters who had kind hearts, friendly dispositions, and relaxed personalities. However, Jet was far more easygoing about life than Ares was and tended to joke around much more than Ares, whereas Ares seemed a bit more mellow than his watery friend. Ares was very fairly protective of others, making several helpful comments throughout the day about exploring that Spark and Riley made sure to keep in mind. The bird felt compelled to make sure the rookies stayed safe in the field.

As for Delilah, Riley and Spark learned that the resident chef of the Delphox Guild actually came from a long line of well-renowned cooks and that she was the first in her family to pursue a different goal in life. She also hated being the center of attention and didn't take too much pride in her own accomplishments. She was surprisingly humble, which Riley admired in a way.

They learned small things about the others through their conversations with the Fletchinder and Mawile. Small stories about the legendary skills that Delphox possessed. Feren letting slip a detail or two from his days as a member of a Rescue Team, and various other small things. It was a nice time, all things considered.

A few hours passed in this fashion, with Riley and Spark indulging in some of the games that were open during the Festival. Dew the Deerling and Sello the Scraggy were present at a few of them, and so they became part of their little group. The kids kept the group laughing at their shenanigans and made time speed by. The children had to eventually leave to go help their parents with their stores, leaving the four Apprentices behind. Ares then took the group to several seminars held by local and foreign Rescue Teams, where they explained several practical applications to using items from Mystery Dungeons outside of them, such as orbs. Apparently some orbs worked even better outside of Mystery Dungeons than inside of them, and some orbs were being used to combat harsh weather in some areas. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was helping some areas get by for now.

Riley learned that some areas of Varos were facing drought problems as well as flooding issues, due to some of the harsh weather the region had been getting lately. He recalled several of the harsh storms that hit the forest lately and realized some places had it a lot worse than they did.

Eventually Ares and Delilah split away from the rookies duo, wanting to meet up with a few friends they had made sometime during their time exploring. Team Horizon bid their friends farewell and departed, making their way through the festival to see what piqued their interest. They briefly scoped out the Lorekeeper's tent, which was guarded by a rather scarily large Machoke wearing the emblem of what seemed to be the Stoutland Guild on a scarf wrapped around his neck. The Machoke gave a brief nod to the two children but warned them to stay away from the tent, as the Lorekeeper was not to be disturbed for any reason. The two rookies made their way from there to other parts of the festival they recalled seeing earlier with Ares and Delilah, and it didn't take long for them to stumble across an old familiar face in the form of the old war hero, Heatmor.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you two would see me again. How have you boys been faring?" Heatmor asked with a small chuckle.

"Pretty well, thanks for asking. How about yourself Mister Heatmor?" Riley asked.

"Fantastic. Business is even better this year than it was last year. And on top of that, the Queen's out and about here as well. Talk about a sight for sore eyes, I haven't had a chance to chat with her in decades!" Heatmor boomed.

"How do you know the Queen?" Riley asked.

"Ah, I was one of her advisors out on the fields of battle during the war. I had a mind for tactics and the like, as well as being a combat coach in my even earlier days. Me and the Queen go way back. It's nice to see her enjoying herself like this. It's been a long time coming for her," Heatmor explained.

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to go to the Burning Kingdom someday," Spark mused.

"Possibly. That old Ninetales has been wanting to set up her own Guild there for decades, but can't find a Pokémon willing to go through the effort. I recall her being quite upset that Delphox chose Emerald City over the Burning Kingdom to establish her Guild."

"Do you know why she did that?" Riley asked.

"I think it was because at that point, Emerald City wasn't too much to look at and that a Guild in the middle of Varos would help a lot of Pokémon in a lot of different ways, as well as bring business to a developing area. Say what you'd like about Delphox, but she's one devoted kid when it comes to helping others." Heatmor said with a small on his face.

"Kid?" Riley remarked, amused at the notion. Delphox wasn't a kid in any sense of the word.

"She may look old to you all, but your Guildmaster is probably no more than twenty five years old. She's very young compared to a lot of her peers," Heatmor explained.

"She's twenty five!?" Riley and Spark yelped, surprised by the info. She was only a few years older than some of the other Apprentices!

"Somewhere around there. But yeah, she's pretty young. She set up the Guild when she was even younger. To do all of that at her age is nothing short of incredible. You kids are in good hands with her." Heatmor remarked. Riley and Spark smiled at that, feeling a small bit of appreciation towards the kind Guildmaster they had. To accomplish so much so early in her life. It made them want to try harder, in a way. To make the Pokémon that had accepted them into her Guild proud.

"So, would you two like to buy anything today? I've got some interesting items available that haven't been scooped up yet," Heatmor asked the two children.

"Like?" Riley asked, earning a chuckle from the old warrior as he picked up two bands from his table.

"What I had in mind was something called a Weather Band. It protects you from weather both inside of Mystery Dungeons and outside of them, negating the harsh effects they have on you. Hail, rain, sandstorms, and especially harsh sunlight. You'll still feel the weather somewhat, but you won't feel the negative effects of it. For some Pokémon, such an item like this is invaluable." Heatmor explained, holding up a white and blue cloth band.

"Wow. That would really be helpful for you, Riley," Spark said to his partner. Riley nodded in reply. Something like that would be really helpful to have during rainstorms, which were something that both weakened his fire attacks but also made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"How much is it?" Riley asked.

"Mmm…Normally its 1500 Poké each, but because I like you two…How about I give you two for 2250 Poké?" Heatmor offered the rookies.

"That way both of us get one. I say it's a pretty good deal." Spark admitted with a smile.

"Well, I only withdrew 2500 Poké. Do we want to blow it all on one item?" Riley mused.

"They'll take both of them, if you don't mind."

Riley and Spark whirled around to see Queen Scarlet and Feren standing behind them both.

"Feren and…Your Majesty." Spark and Riley bowed then at the presence of the monarch, producing a laugh from the wily Ninetales.

"So this is Riley and Spark. You two are simply adorable." Scarlet remarked, earning a blush from Spark while Riley simply smirked. He had a feeling he would like the ruler of the Burning Kingdom.

Riley then realized what she had said earlier. "Wait, what do you mean we'll take both of them? We hadn't decided yet."

"I meant that I will cover this expense. You two are but a rookie Exploration Team. Something like this would cut into your funds quite a bit. For someone like me, this is nothing." Scarlet waved a paw and a Chandelure appeared, holding a bag over its body…somehow.

"5000 Poké," Scarlet said to the ghost. A large bag of coins floated out of the bag it was carrying and floated over to the counter, where it fell with a clunk while the dumbstruck rookies gaped in awe.

"You…You don't have to do this, Your Majesty." Spark stammered, awed by the gesture as the queen's guard vanished from sight.

"Oh sure, I don't have to. I don't have to do a lot of things. But I want to regardless. Heatmor, darling, whatever they don't buy keep for yourself." Scarlet said with a wink. Feren had to stop himself from laughing at the faces on the rookies faces.

"Of course, my Queen. So, now that that's been taken care of, what else will you two buy?" Heatmor asked.

With some advice from Feren, Riley and Spark bought a handful of orbs, several Oran Berries, a large amount of Blast Seeds, and even three Reviver Seeds (an invaluable tool to have), though this left several hundred Poke remaining. The duo thanked Heatmor for his help and wished him a good day before turning to the Queen standing behind them.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty." Spark said as he and Riley bowed to the monarch.

"It was my pleasure. Feren told me a bit about you two. You both may be a bit green around the gills, so to speak, but I sense potential in you both and so does Feren and little Delphox. And you both haven't even introduced yourselves yet!" Scarlet remarked lightly.

"Yes, these are our rookie Apprentices." Feren said before either of them could reply. "This is Riley and Spark, who together are Team Horizon."

"We could have introduced ourselves, you know." Riley remarked with a small smile. The group began moving away from Heatmor's stall and began walking along the festivals path once more.

Feren ignored that remark and continued by saying, "Allow me to introduce you both to Queen Scarlet, first ruler of the Burning Kingdom of Varos." Feren said somewhat formally, waving a paw in Scarlet's direction.

"Wait…the _first_ ruler!? But the Burning Kingdom has been around for hundreds of years!" Spark yelped, utterly surprised by this. Riley couldn't even hold back his surprise. If that was true, then this Pokémon was beyond ancient, even more so than the Lorekeeper.

Scarlet chuckled at their reactions. "Yes, I am quite an old lady at this point, but don't think I've lost my edge quite yet because of my age. I'll have you know I can put quite a few of these Explorers here to shame, thank you very much!"

Feren looked very much like he wanted to make a sarcastic remark at that, but held his tongue. The Ninetales continued by saying, "I've been a ruler for over nine hundred years. My Kingdom was created from the ruins of a destroyed human city. We learned from those who came before and with that, flourished. I thought the Guild Crew of the Delphox Guild would be more knowledgeable about their history."

"Feren, you really understated how long ago many of these things happened when you told us about them," Riley said to the old dog.

"I was giving an extremely abbreviated history of the world and the layout of Varos while devising 17 different battle strategies to use against a dangerous outlaw. I apologize if I wasn't exactly going into detail about how long ago some of the events happened." Feren growled, sarcasm dripping from the remark.

"Fair enough. So-" Riley began to say before Feren suddenly lunged forward, tackling Queen Scarlet to the side of the path. As this happened, Riley saw a light brown blur rush by them, a streak of white light shining from the front of it.

"Riley, Spark! Get down!" Feren barked as he crouched low, standing in front of the Queen as the light brown blur slowed down and flared its wings. The bird, a massive Fearow, narrowed its eyes and shot back towards them, angling its massive beak towards Feren. Or rather it would have if Riley and Spark hadn't jumped in front of Feren and shot a burst of lightning and fire at the speeding Fearow, hitting it directly and slowing it down enough so that Feren could leap forward and hit it with a Dark Pulse.

The resulting explosion from the attack served the purpose knocking the bird out of the sky and drawing the attention of many of the passerby Pokémon. Scarlet's two guards flashed into existence, blistering with rage and fire.

"Both you, stand down!" Scarlet called to her guards. She then regarded the downed Fearow with distaste and said, "Well, this isn't the first bird they've tried to have me struck down with. I'd kill the fool now, but there are children present, so I will offer him some degree of mercy."

"How did it even get this close to her?" Feren demanded of the two guards, who were closely examining the thwarted assassin.

"The bird was circling around the festival for some time. We assumed she was a wild that was drawn by the sounds. She then launched herself at the Queen with a speed we were unable to stop. Thank you for your assistance, Feren." Both Chandelure's intoned, gratitude evident in their raspy voices.

"As for you two…Good shot." Scarlet said to Spark and Riley, both of whom laughed bashfully at the Queen's praise.

"You shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior. They disobeyed a direct order from a superior…That said, it was a very well-timed shot and done perfectly, even if you both have had no practice attacking long-range together. The Fearow was going too fast to avoid your attack, but by the time I would have been able to charge up a Dark Pulse and fire it, she could have adjusted herself accordingly and still struck her target." Feren said as he padded towards the downed bird, Scarlet behind him. The Fearow slowly opened her eyes, only for Scarlet to place a paw on the bird's head, pinning her to the ground.

"Now…You're going to tell me what you know. **Everything…** " Scarlet whispered, her eyes glowing bright blue. The Fearow shut her eyes tightly before relaxing.

"Scorch…Sent me to kill you…Planning on attacking the Festival…Take you out first. Then slip in during the panic. More will be coming…" the Fearow hissed, trying to fight the power of the Ninetales but failing to do so. Riley made a note then and there to get some advice on how to battle psychics in the future. It'd come in handy, that's for sure.

"Well, that was interesting." Scarlet remarked lightly as the Fearow suddenly went limp. Riley examined her closely and found she was now asleep.

"Sounds like we're going to have to up the security here." Feren sighed deeply before saying, "Send messages through to all of the guards. Tell them to be on the lookout for more birds, and anything out of the ordinary. Firefang will most likely want to send more security our way to make sure nothing else happens."

"That would be nice. Though your city isn't exactly filled to the brim with security personnel at the moment." Ninetales said pointedly.

"I'm not a fan of taking more guards from a lightly patrolled Emerald City, but we're not taking any chances with your life." Feren said with a growl. The old dog then looked to Riley and Spark and said, "Both of you, stay alert. Enjoy yourselves by all means, but keep an eye on your surroundings and if you see anything out of place, let an Explorer or guard know."

Two affirmatives from the rookies were given in reply, and with that Feren and Scarlet were gone, with the sleeping Fearow floating in the air above them.

"That was scary…Thank goodness Feren reacted so quickly. If he hadn't…" Spark shuddered at that.

"What makes me interested is that the General Scorch ordered the attack. Why would a crime lord order an attack on the Queen? And on the festival?" Riley wondered quietly as they wandered through the festival.

"I don't think we'll get to the bottom of the matter trying to figure it out by ourselves, Riley. Feren and Scarlet are already on it…I say we just focus on other topics. Like our plan to meet up with…you know." Spark suggested just as quietly. Riley closed his eyes and sighed. He had wracked his brain for the better part of the day but couldn't come up with anything halfway decent. They couldn't come up with a way to get past the guard. Riley doubted the Machoke keeping watch outside of the Lorekeeper's tent would even let them explain themselves before shooing them away…or forcefully removing them. Riley opened his mouth to reply to Spark, but was beaten to the punch when a familiar voice spoke up.

 _"If I may offer a suggestion?"_

Both rookies turned around and saw Eon walking towards them, his dull lilac eyes narrowed somewhat. The Espurr gestured for the two rookies to follow them, and despite being very confused, they obliged.

" _Riley, I could not help but glimpse a thought from your mind. I apologize for this, but given how strongly you and Spark are racking your brains for a solution on how to sneak into the Lorekeeper's guarded tent, I could not help but hear your thoughts,"_ Eon replied dully.

"…And?" Riley asked.

 _"I found it a very curious thing. As the Lorekeeper's tent is guarded by a very powerful and alert Machoke that would have no problem sending you both on your way in a direction that would never cross with your intended target. You both would likely get in a great deal of trouble as well should you be caught sneaking into the Lorekeeper's tent,"_ Eon replied.

"So…Are you going to tell on us?" Spark asked, fearing the worst.

 _"No. I was going to ask if you needed my assistance."_ Eon replied, causing both Riley and Spark to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Really!?" Riley asked, absolutely shocked.

" _Of course. I have gotten to know the two of you well enough to be able to judge your character. You both are seeking entrance to an area that is off-limits to you. But you both must have a very good reason for this, a reason I will not seek to find out. I am your fellow Apprentice, and your friend…So it is only right that I assist you."_ Eon replied as his eyes flashed green for several seconds, a small mischievous smile appearing on his face that faded as his eyes returned to normal.

"So…Do you have any ideas on how to get past that guard?" Spark asked the Espurr. The group was now passing by Lady Dela's stand and waved at her as she called out a greeting.

 _"Of course. Get ready to slip into the Lorekeeper's tent. I will create a distraction and allow you both to speak with the Lorekeeper…Walk up to Lady Dela's stand."_ Eon said as he slowly walked away from them.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Riley asked Spark.

"Who knows? Maybe throw a rock or maybe talk to the guard. Something like that." Spark said before Lady Dela spoke to them.

"Good to see you both decided to finally pay me a visit! Have you had a good time-" Dela began to say before the sound of screams filled the air.

"Agh! My tent! What on earth!?"

"Nooo! Get back here!"

No more than a dozen tents and stands were ripped out of the ground and were now floating in the air, the contents within them whirling around as the owners below frantically screamed in response (Lady Dela's stand included). They could see the form of Eon in the distance, his eyes glowing bright as he manipulated the items with ease. Riley and Spark both cracked grins at sight of tents flying about in the air, creating a sense of mayhem in the air that provided the perfect means for the two children to slip past the surprised guard running away from them to help sort out the mayhem, along with the other guards that were rushing by them. Riley and Spark scrambled away and entered the Lorekeeper's tent while no one was paying attention, darkness enveloping them.

Spark and Riley's eyes at first would let them see nothing at all, but their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Both rookies saw the form of the Lorekeeper, facing the other direction. A small swirl of green flames whirled about in a circle in front of the Salamence, depicting a strange symbol of sorts that vanished after a few moments of the two rookies entering the tent. Riley and Spark remained silent, waiting for the Lorekeeper to acknowledge them.

"Team Horizon…Riley and Spark. The two newest recruits to the Delphox Guild…" Riley and Spark exchanged a surprised look, but the dragon in front of them continued. "The looks you were giving me as I told the tale of Magnus the Wonderful told me much. I am surprised it took you until the second day of this event to meet with me, though. I expected more urgency for you both…but it is of no consequence, young ones." The Lorekeeper's words were light, though they were spoke in the rough growl that cracked with age. The ancient dragon turned towards them and greeted them with a gentle smile.

"I…You were really expecting us?" Riley asked, surprised. Neither noticed the faint shimmer now enveloping the tent, though the Lorekeeper wasn't surprised by this, as he was the one that had cast the spell. Not many Pokémon knew the true depths of his abilities.

"Of course I was." The Lorekeeper chuckled deeply in reply before a blue wall of fire suddenly sprung up behind the two rookies, cutting off their only way out of the room. Both rookies whirled around in surprise before looking back at the Lorekeeper, worry and fear leaping into their hearts. The old dragon's eyes were narrowed slightly, though his amused expression remained the same.

"What's going on?" Riley said in a hopefully calm voice to the dragon.

The Lorekeeper replied with a good-natured laugh. "Oh, nothing yet. I'm just surprised is all...I never thought in all my years that I'd get to see another human again."

* * *

Delphox smiled as she watched Jet and Grave race across by her, yelling about some new vendor selling wares. She took a great deal of pride in her Apprentices, and because of that was glad to see them let loose and enjoy themselves after all of their hard work day in and day out. Feren also seemed fairly relaxed for him, which made Delphox very happy as well.

And while she herself was using this as a respite from her work, she also had business to conduct while at the Festival. As Delphox wandered off of the beaten path, having already sent messages to Firefang and several other Explorers in the wake of Scarlet being attacked, she waited for another old friend of hers to finally arrive.

Feren and Scarlet arrived first, choosing to walk silently next to Delphox as opposed to meeting her at the agreed upon location. A few minutes later, Cinder stepped into their group, looking at the others with a guarded expression. He was on edge, Delphox sensed. Worried that Delphox herself may be the next target to be attacked, as a Pokémon of considerable standing. Taking down a Guildmaster would do wonders for a crime lord like General Scorch. Though the possibility of an assassin striking her down was laughable.

She pondered the Magmortar's history. He was a survivor of the war between the Burning and Frozen Kingdoms, having been the right-hand Pokémon of Queen Scarlet herself. However, some of his tactics during and after the battle were too brutal for the Queen's liking and the General was banished from her Kingdom shortly after the peace treaty between the two nations was signed. Scorch left, but not before causing a myriad of problems and using his influence to nearly cause yet another war between the two battered nations of fire and ice. Magmortar quickly used his intellect and resources to foster an underground crime syndicate that rivalled nothing else in Varos, save for one crime boss within the Frozen Kingdom. Delphox knew that particular beast was out of her reach at the moment…No matter.

Magmortar was ruthless and immensely intelligent…

But he was also capable of making mistakes.

If they played this right, they could take him down.

"Wow, I've got an audience. Nice," came a voice from up ahead, lurking in the shadows of a nearby tent. Delphox smiled as a new figure stepped out from behind the tent, smiling at them. It was a Floatzel wearing the symbol of the Delphox Guild on a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Flow! Good to see you again." Cinder said as Jet's older brother made his way towards them. Delphox quickly created an invisible dome around them, cutting off the noise of the festival.

"How on earth is it that you do things like that, Guildmaster?" Flow asked as he crossed his arms, watching the air shimmer around him.

"Magic. It's a lost art. Some Pokémon are able to do it, and even less have the capacity and resources to learn it. I imagine there's maybe a handful of Pokémon left alive who can wield the power of the ancients. And even less that can teach it." Scarlet replied, swishing her tails behind her.

"I can explain in-depth another time. Your report?" Delphox said to her old apprentice. The Floatzel's amused look faded as he let out a small sigh.

"Not exactly how I wanted to catch up," Flow muttered.

"Delphox sent you to investigate the Silver Ocean Dead Zone. She sent you, because she said you were trustworthy and someone who could possibly make sense of this situation. This is more important than catching up, youngling." Scarlet said with a small frown.

Flow grit his teeth for a moment and said, "Sadly, the results of my observations…yielded absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" Cinder repeated, surprise etched on his face.

"Nothing at all. The field can only be observed from afar. Underwater, the field is a dark wall of death that will dissolve anything that enters it. Anything that passes through the field through the air is likewise obliterated. One foolish child tested the water with his tentacle…Its terrifying to see a Pokémon's limb be destroyed by the ocean itself. As far as I can tell, the field won't affect the water nearby, but anything that enters the field itself will be destroyed instantly. All living things vaporize upon touching it. No plant life was visible within the Dead Zone either," Flow remarked as he walked with the four Pokémon, sighing deeply.

"What of the locals? Could they not offer any insight?" Scarlet asked the Floatzel.

"Well, they definitely saw Fathom in the area." Flow replied rather darkly. All of the Pokémon exchanged a look at the mention of the infamous outlaw.

"And?" Delphox prompted.

"He apparently investigated the Dead Zone quite thoroughly, despite the locals warning him about it. None of them recognized him, which is somewhat understandable when you're not near an Explorer-heavy area. He's been on the move, but his movements are too erratic to track down. We hear he's in one place, and by the time we track him down, he's on the other end of Varos." Flow growled, shaking his head.

"That is troubling. Fathom is a monster through and through. Him running around unchecked like this is very worrying," Delphox muttered darkly.

"I've got Firefang already spreading messages to the other cities about Fathom, including the fact that he accosted one of the members of the Guild. That said, there's only so much we can do. He's elusive and powerful. I doubt we'll find him." Feren admitted quietly. He had seen Fathom's power firsthand and was admittedly worried that he was running around free. That said, he had reason to want the outlaw dead. If the opportunity presented itself, he'd take care of the outlaw for good.

"Getting the word out would help…But that doesn't really solve the issue that we have in the first place. We know next to nothing about the Dead Zones save what can be gleaned by simple observation. We need more to go on," Flow said slowly, looking up into the air before letting out a sigh.

"Truthfully…I don't know what's worse. The fact that Pokémon are dying as a result of this…or the fact that we can do nothing to halt this mess. I spent quite a while studying the stupid thing and couldn't gleam more from it than what I told you all." Flow said to the two older Explorers.

"So what is our course of action?" Feren asked rhetorically, a faint growl escaping him.

"For now? Enjoy the festival. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Firefang will send more security for the festival our way to ensure nothing like the earlier incident happens again. Let us enjoy what time we can with friends before the storm heads our way," Delphox advised the Floatel and Furfrou, a sad smile on her face.

"There's wisdom in that. If there's nothing else needed, then I'll be on my way," Feren said with a nod to Flow before departing, fading into the crowd but a few moments later. Scarlet winked at the others before slinking off after Feren, determined to pester the old dog as much as possible.

"He's such a grump. I guess some things never change." Flow muttered, causing Delphox to chuckle in reply.

"Yes, but he cares. He's just not very good at showing it. Now, I believe you have a little brother to catch up with." Delphox said knowingly to the Floatzel, earning a smirk from her old Apprentice.

"That I do. I'll be meeting up with my team in the Rocked Inn later tonight, if you want to catch up with all of us," Flow said to Delphox.

The Guildmaster nodded in reply and said, "I'll be there. Barring any other idiotic assassination attempts."

The Floatzel simply laughed in reply and walked away, waving at Delphox as he departed. Delphox smiled to herself before she too walked back towards the Festival proper, Cinder in tow.

"Come on. There's a few new food booths I wanted to try out today," Cinder said as he stepped forward, where the festival proper was. Sadly, it was not to be at that moment. The Guildmaster became aware of Pokémon screaming nearby. Delphox and Cinder both quickly rushed towards the commotion, seeing several tents flying through the air as a familiar Espurr stood in the middle of the mayhem.

"Eon!" Delphox yelled. The Espurr blinked at that and slowly set down the tents and supplies neatly on the ground, arranging everything as it was before like nothing had ever happened. Delphox saw Lady Dela march out and begin angrily berating the Espurr for what he did, from the sounds of it annoyed that he endangered other Pokémon because of his control issues.

"Eon, what has gotten into you?" Delphox asked the Espurr as she approached, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. Truthfully she was trying not to laugh now that everything was under control and no one was hurt. Cinder looked somewhat confused, but remained silent.

" _It seems I lost control of myself for a moment. How odd. I do apologize Lady Dela."_ The Espurr said to the annoyed Delcatty.

"Eon! You…You scared my customers away!" Dela yelled angrily, gesturing to the spot where Spark and Riley had been before. Eon found it somewhat amusing that the little plan worked as well as it did, though his expression didn't change.

" _I will attempt to find them later on in the day and implore them to return to your store."_ Eon remarked with a small bow to the shopkeeper. Eon then walked off, leaving the group behind. Delphox didn't believe Eon for a minute. He had far greater control than he wanted others to think. Only once in the time she had known him had he lost control of himself, and it was during an immensely stressful situation. She knew something was up.

The Guildmaster closed her mind and searched out for Riley and Spark, trying to seek them out on a whim. To her surprise, she found that they were just a mere dozen yards away, within the tent of the legendary Lorekeeper. Why on earth would they be inside of the Lorekeeper's tent?

" _The only way one could possibly gain an audience with the Lorekeeper is if he was expecting you in the first place…I'll have to keep an eye on those two rookies."_ Delphox mused with a small smile before she walked off towards the food vendors for a tasty lunch, Cinder trailing behind her.

* * *

"How…How did you know I was a human?" Riley asked, dumbfounded as the flames behind them swirled and flared, blocking their exit still.

"You just told me." The Lorekeeper responded with a chuckle, though he quickly added, "But I could tell beforehand, young lad. It's your eyes…You have the same eyes as the other humans did."

"Other humans?" Spark asked.

"Both of you…Please take a seat. We have a lot to go over and not a lot of time." The Lorekeeper said, gesturing to the floor where the two Pokémon sat.

"How to begin…How to begin…" the Lorekeeper said to himself for a few moments before smiling. "I'm sorry. I wasn't as prepared as I would have liked for this conversation. Hmmm…The beginning. Let us start at the beginning." The Lorekeeper murmured, a sharp gleam coming to his eyes.

"In the beginning, there was nothing. A void. From the void came Arceus, who created his children to shape the very fabric of reality as we know it. The world was given shape by others, lesser yet still mighty Pokémon who were regarded as gods themselves. Groudon and Kyogre's clashes created the land and sea and sculpted the lands that we walk and the oceans that surround us. The world was created by and is _protected_ by many incredible Pokémon. Pokémon I have spent my entire life working with in order to help Pokémon understand how this world functions and how to best ensure that it continues to do so."

"Yeah. You're known all over the world because of what you do," Spark added with a nod.

"True…But my most important job is one that only a select few Pokémon may ever know about." The Lorekeeper explained, allowing himself a short pause before saying, "I am old…I have seen this world and many of the wonders around it. Both the good and the bad. I've experienced many of the golden ages, like the one we are in now, and I have experienced periods of great misery and despair. I have watched Pokémon develop from the beginnings of what Magnus the Wonderful created and flourish, becoming a respectable profession and a force that continues to bring positive things to the world."

"But Lorekeeper…How do the humans fit into all of this?" Spark asked the old dragon quietly. He remained silent for nearly a minute as he closed his eyes, as if contemplating how exactly to explain himself. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"There are times we Pokémon are not able to stand up to the forces of evil that continually threaten our world. That is when it is deemed necessary to summon humans from other realms and to gain their assistance." Lorekeeper said as he looked at Riley, who was staring at him in abject confusion.

"Another realm?" Spark asked.

"Yes. There are many, many worlds out there young one. Countless and infinite, they span all across space and time. In these worlds humans are as plentiful as Pokémon are, and as plentiful as they used to be on this planet," the Lorekeeper chuckled in reply.

"But why get a human?" Riley asked.

"These humans, when carefully chosen, are tasked with a great burden- saving our world. A chosen human is turned into a Pokémon so that they may assimilate themselves into our world and gain allies to help them grow strong enough to confront the threat they were originally tasked with eliminating. Divine forces almost always play a role in this, save for one occasion- Temporal Tower's collapse. But now, a new human hero sits before me wondering just what I'm talking about." Lorekeeper explained, an old withered smile on his face as Riley tried to take it all in. He was a hero? He was…picked by divine forces to save the world?

But…he was just a kid. He wasn't a hero.

"Only certain Pokémon have the ability to perform such a feat in the first place. As a result of the transformation, amnesia almost always happens. But to your question. Why turn humans into Pokémon in the first place to help save our world in times of strife?"

The Lorekeeper paused for a moment before continuing, "It is because some humans possess incredibly powerful spirits and unbreakable hearts. Most human possess spirits that are considerably stronger than that of a Pokémon. You are among them, young Riley. You have the mischievous heart of a child searching for answers to a past you can't remember…But you have a wonderful soul nevertheless. One of great strength."

Riley remained silent for a long while, pondering what the dragon had said. He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response. So, Riley simply asked in a very quiet voice, "How do you know all of this?"

"I have seen these events happen many times, over the course of my life. I have to spot the patterns within history. I have spoken to Dialga and Palkia myself, and learned what I could about humans, which aided greatly in my stories and research. But on top of that…I have some abilities that allow me to see beyond, much like your Guildmaster. I know what you came here for…You seek answers to your past as a human. And I intend on helping you as best as I can…But I also have other knowledge to share with you. Both of you. Knowledge that concerns the very fate of our planet." The Lorekeeper explained just as quietly. Riley and Spark could hear the age in his voice. How…weary he sounded.

"Why are you…how can you all of this? Who are you?" Riley asked, his confusion getting the better of him. The Lorekeeper simply chuckled in response.

"I am what you may refer to as a Guardian. I help maintain order within the world by ensuring that the cycle of nature does what it must. Within that cycle is a special balance between life and death that must be kept within check…Or else…" The Lorekeeper trailed off.

"Or else?"

"Or else the world will die." The Lorekeeper said simply, taking a breath and breathing out a small spurting of blue flames. The fire swirled in front of the two children before it began to form a small portal of sorts, allowing them to see a scene in front of them. They showed walls of death sweeping across forests and oceans, catching Pokémon within their grasps and causing the Pokémon to dissolve into nothingness. Bolts of fire and lightning rained down from the sky in one scene while harsh blizzard roared in another. Again and again, images of the effects of the Dead Zones and the natural disasters were played out in horrific detail. A massive green dragon swooped out of the sky, roaring in defiance before it too was swept away by a Dead Zone, causing it to dissolve into nothingness. The flames vanished before them, and the two children peered into the troubled face of the Lorekeeper.

"As more and more of the planet dies, the weather patterns around the rest of the planet will grow increasingly violent and erratic. Natural disasters will become more and more common, bringing with them devastation and destruction. Soon we will be left with a raging world surrounded on all sides by death. And then…we will be engulfed by oblivion."

"How did this all happen in the first place though? What caused it?" Spark asked the Lorekeeper.

"As you may or may not be aware, the legendaries that have created our world are simply Pokémon who find themselves in the position of being gods. They are still very much mortal. They have moments of weakness…and moments where they require assistance to perform the job they need to." The Lorekeeper began saying, but Spark interjected.

"Like Lord Dialga and the Time Gears!" Spark replied, earning a small laugh from the dragon.

"You're quite knowledgeable for someone so young, Spark. Yes, that is a perfect example. Removing the Time Gears from Temporal Tower and hiding them within the world eased significant strain off of Lord Dialga. However, as I will explain in my story this evening, this action would have grave consequences on the world. Nevertheless, it is something that another such god has done. They have created footholds of power within the world that allow them to use their power to directly influence the world and ease their burden considerably without disrupting the flow of life and death within nature. As a result of this...most of the world has experienced a time of peace in regards to the life and death cycle. It has been uninterrupted for many millennia now."

"But now?" Riley asked.

"Those footholds of power are being disturbed and destroyed, creating the problem that we have today. These footholds are known as the Blessed Sanctums, housing great amounts of power within them that allow nature to do what it does. Life may blossom and thrive, but also perish as it needs to. Like a machine that is constantly in motion, so is the planet as life and death constantly fluctuates. All life must die, but new life will be born even as old life passes on. These Sanctums come in many forms, with some being considerably more influential than others, but all share the same role in the grand scheme of things."

"These Sanctums are our planet's greatest and most precious secret, young ones. For if a Blessed Sanctum falls…so shall the area that Sanctum was within. Similar in effect to what the Time Gears used to do, but with a far worse result. Those caught in the radius of an area that loses the power of the Blessed Sanctum within it face a fate far worse than being frozen in time. Nothing will save them…as they become nothing." The Lorekeeper trailed off as understanding flooded the eyes of the children before them.

"Soon we shall face one of our greatest trails, and as always, there is a strong possibility we may not survive the darkness to come." The Lorekeeper's tone was oddly light, as if he wasn't speaking about an incredibly unhappy topic. His mind wandered for a moment as a series of visions flashed through his mind, causing him to frown slightly. The old dragon continued a few moments later.

"This world, once again, sits upon the precipice of disaster. The balance of nature has been thrown off as a result of outside interference, disrupting the very cycle of life and death on our planet. The opening of the Dead Zones are a direct result of the efforts of a dark force seeking nothing less than the destruction of all life. I'm sure you both have an idea of what I mean." The old dragon's words took a few moments to register with Riley, who understood them.

"The Dead Zones…someone really did that on purpose? Why would anyone want to disturb the cycle of life and death? Why would they…why would they attack the Blessed Sanctums?" Riley asked quietly, earning a sad smile from the Lorekeeper. It was so much to take in. So much to wrap their young minds around.

"You see, Riley, these Dead Zones, much like the distortions we see in space and time…Are the very distortion within nature itself. The balance of nature within the world has been gravely unbalanced as a result of these Dead Zones. Natural disasters are occurring all around the world at a rate not seen in many years-"

"Not since the last disaster crisis. The one Lord Rayquaza helped stop, right?" Spark interrupted quietly. The Lorekeeper smiled faintly at that.

"Yes. With the help of a rookie Rescue Team, the meteor that was falling forth from the heavens was stopped. However, despite their failed efforts, this evil seems to be unsatisfied with the destruction they created last time. They are continuing their efforts in a more direct manner. The Blessed Sanctums are under attack, and if the attacks do not cease, it could spell doom for us all," the Lorekeeper explained.

"But what's causing all of this…who's attacking the 'footholds of power' by this…god of nature?" Spark asked the Lorekeeper.

"Ah…I am unsure of that myself. They keep themselves hidden quite well, away from the prying eyes of the Guardians and those who aid us. I do believe that soon enough, this group that dares to defile the Blessed Sanctums will reveal themselves to the world. We will soon know the face of the evil that is attempting to destroy life as we know it."

"So…you said that Riley is a hero. What is he supposed to do to help stop the bad guys?" Spark asked.

"Truthfully, there is little you can do against the threat we face…for the moment. Time is the only remedy to what you both lack. Experience of the world around you." The Lorekeeper replied.

"We have to be able to do something!" Riley blurted out. The Lorekeeper closed his eyes at that, humming to himself.

"Riley…have you had any manner of visions?" the Lorekeeper asked the Chimchar.

"Visions?"

"Flashes of insight? Dreams of some nature? Anything of the sort?" the old dragon prompted.

"I…I had a dream once. I was in a field of flowers. I remember a forest…and a series of mountains... along with several caves filed with crystals…and a ball of light. It asked me for help." Riley said slowly, earning a smile from the Lorekeeper.

"Anything else?"

"I keep…I keep seeing flashes of memories. Small bits of conversation between me and a friend…from back when I was a human," Riley added, his voice dropping slightly. Riley saw a flash of surprise in the eyes of the dragon- and then it was gone. But Riley knew what he saw.

"This all supports the visions I have seen, concerning the future. You, Riley, are slowly regaining the memory that you lost. This is the first time, as far as my research goes, that this has happened…technically. I don't count the child with the Dimensional Scream, anyway. They saw different kinds of insight, but just so happened to see their own past occasionally," the Lorekeeper mused for a moment before he said, "All that you both can do for the moment is grow in strength. Explore the world around you and assist others however you can. In time…"

The Lorekeeper's eyes flashed bright blue and green before the old dragon grimaced in pain. Both children made a move towards him, but the dragon halted them with a claw.

"Soon…You both shall meet a…Friend. They will…show Riley his gift. A sleeping power within you that will allow you to do what you must. You must seek out a secret slumbering chamber within Emerald Forest, near the Tree Village, which holds an ally we both know, Riley. Wielding this power…You may just be able to save us all."

"But…I can't do it." Riley said quietly, feeling a sense of panic well up inside of him. "I've…This is too much. I'm just a kid! I can't save…I can't save a planet! I don't even know who I am!"

The Lorekeeper opened his mouth to speak, but Spark beat him to the punch by rounding on his partner with a fierce expression on his face.

"You already know who you are. You're Riley the Chimchar, leader of Team Horizon and Apprentice of the Delphox Guild. You're my partner! And with my help you're going to unlock your hidden powers and save this world! Got it?" Spark said, conviction and determination in his eyes. Riley could see the fear in his eyes. The worry. But he also saw that his friend had faith in him. He could see a sense of determination that was stronger than steel. It calmed him down enough to where he could think clearly. How could he panic now? This was what he wanted to know. So…he was sent to this world to save it from disaster?

Riley managed a small smile and said, "Well…If this goofball think I can do it, then who am I to say otherwise?"

The Lorekeeper laughed in reply at that, smiling at the two children before him. So full of youth and determination.

"Your partner is correct, young Riley. Follow the trail of your memories, for in time they will show you who you truly are. Search out the lost one within the forest, for they will guide you on your path. Discover your hidden strength Riley, and grow together with your partner. And in time…You both will understand what you must do."

"Could you be any more vague?" Riley deadpanned, earning a look from Spark. The Lorekeeper looked very amused and chuckled at the remark. Riley laughed a bit before he said, "I think you know way more than that, Lorekeeper. What aren't you telling us?"

"You've certainly got a mouth on you. Quite unlike the other humans. They had a habit of being so quiet…But I suppose I should offer you an explanation on why I have to be so, as Riley put it, _vague_." The Lorekeeper replied as he closed his eyes. His voice then took on a harsher tone, more serious and dark.

"I know exactly what is happening to our world. I know how to help stop the threat before us, and I know who I can call upon to stop this threat. That is your job, Riley. You are crucial for this plan to succeed. You must find our Friend and assist them, for along the way you two will grow strong enough to become the heroes you need to be."

"However…we are being watched. A great evil, the one who is threatening our world, seems to be immensely intelligent as well as ruthless…But that isn't what I'm afraid of. That is not why I am so cautious with the information I know. That is not why I cannot tell you everything I would like to."

Riley and Spark felt the temperature of the tent drop. The next words out of the Lorekeeper's mouth were hard and cold enough to chill them to the bone. The Lorekeeper said through gritted teeth, as if saying the words hurt him, "What frightens me…Is that it this time, by some cruel whim, the gods themselves have become our enemies."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked slowly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"There are…forces in play that you two can barely understand. But I will try to explain as best as I can." The Lorekeeper said softly, closing his eyes for a few moments. The dragon cast his mind back centuries ago, and then began to speak.

"The Pokémon gods of this world…Have always had followers. Servants, of sorts. Servants blessed with incredible powers and abilities to help enforce their will…But I suppose there comes a time when a Pokémon decides that they are not content with being a servant."

"What do you do…when someone with the power of a god stands against you? Knows everything, sees everything. What do you do when you find yourself standing against…something that is all-knowing? That can read between the lines of reality itself? That goes against its creator, and becomes something that shouldn't even exist? A...rogue _demigod_?" the Lorekeeper asked the two children.

"Umm…what does this have to do with the evil presence trying to kill all life on the planet?" Spark asked in a very tiny voice. The Lorekeeper gave them an almost pitying look.

"Because, my child…One of the demigods who was tasked to help protect this world has turned against us all. They are allied with the forces of evil that wish to rid this world of all life. They are exceedingly powerful, and will not hesitate to use the power they hold to gain an advantage over us."

"And what power is that?" Riley asked.

"The power to see beyond reality itself. With a mere mention of their name, they know all and see all. It is possible even describing them has allowed them some insight as to what is happening in this tent, despite my wards surrounding us. Thoughts, feelings, emotions…It's as if they hold a book about the history of the world happening and read it like one reads a map. The thought terrifies me, I will admit, and it is why I cannot tell you more about what is going on…for the present time. There are things the enemy do not know, and I cannot risk them learning of things they shouldn't."

"You seem to know who this Pokémon is," Riley noted.

"I know what they are capable of…But I do not know the guise they hide under in this world. If you would like, I can scan through your memories to see if you've stumbled across this Pokémon in your travels. Despite not knowing what they look like, I can recognize what they are," the Lorekeeper offered.

Riley and Spark exchanged a look before they nodded. After everything the Lorekeeper had told them, it seemed like a fair trade just to see if they had come across the demigod. If they knew who they were, they could find a way to make sure they don't use their weird powers by invoking their name. The Lorekeeper closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and flaring his wings, and then Riley and Spark saw nothing but white-

That faded after a brief moment.

"You've never encountered the demigod. That is a relief." The Lorekeeper said with a small smile.

"Wait, didn't you search our minds for them so you could warn us about who or what it is?" Riley asked.

"Yes, but I was not expecting it. I was hoping, but our hopes don't entirely hinge on you having met the demigod before," the Lorekeeper replied. The old dragon looked contemplative for a few moments before he said, "I will offer you a description of the Pokémon, in hopes you can recognize it. But I fear I can't go into detail for fear of activating his…powers."

"That's fine. Anything you can tell us will be a huge help." Spark said with a nod. The Lorekeeper closed his eyes for a moment before the he spoke again.

"The Pokémon I speak of is a Pokémon that is obviously immensely knowledgeable about the ways of the world. They know how to twist others around their will, to make them act however they want. They are as cruel as they are strong. Their personality is dark, darker, and yet darker still, and they will attempt to hide their true intentions under the guise of something else entirely. Their aura burns white…A white aura of someone who is utterly unpredictable, and the all more dangerous for it. They are not insane...No, they are completely and utterly in control of themselves and know exactly what will happen should their allies succeed. And the demigod is all the more dangerous for it."

Spark gulped while Riley felt something…stir within his mind. The Lorekeeper spoke, but Riley heard his own voice again as more memories surfaced in his mind.

" _Keep running Lorenzo! It's getting closer!"_

" _No! This little_ demigod _jerk isn't going scare me anymore! We're strong Riley! We can take them!"_

" _We have to get back, Zo! Now's not the time for this crap!"_

" _But we can do this, Riley! We-"_

" _No! I know you want to be prove how much stronger you've gotten, but we have to keep running!"_

Riley blinked and the voices vanished, though the Lorekeeper stopped himself mid-speech to say, "You had another memory resurface, didn't you?"

"Me and a friend...We were running from something. My friend…I remembered his name. He called the thing chasing us a demigod." Riley said quietly as he swayed on his feet, with Spark grabbing him to hold him in place as he calmed down.

"Then you have met it, but you no longer remember who or what it is. Unfortunate. But I believe that regardless of knowing whether or not we know where or what this demigod is, in the end we can overcome it with enough careful planning and a bit of luck," the Lorekeeper said after a few moments.

Riley and Spark both tried to speak, but the Lorekeeper raised a claw to silence them.

"I believe that will be the end of this conversation. I probably should not have told you as much as I did, but I hope that your path has been illuminated as least slightly as a result of our talk. I will see you both again, in the future, and explain everything. Seek me out when you both have grown in strength and maturity. You both will know when the time is right, I imagine." The Lorekeeper then moved forward and extended a claw out towards Riley. A bright green flame enveloped his hand, and within it a small object formed and the flames went away.

"This is…well, describing what it truly is would take too long to explain. It is a special scale that resonates with both me and you, Riley. Just know that when the time comes and my help is required, this will lead you both back to me. Do not lose it." The Lorekeeper said to the two children. Riley accepted the strange item and examined it. It was a jet black scale of sorts that shuddered in his hand. He put it within the Treasure Bag before looking at the Lorekeeper again.

"You both have a long journey ahead of you. But that is OK…There is still plenty of time left. There are forces out there right now seeking to slow down the advance of evil. I am one of them. And soon we will gain a powerful ally that will help you both along the way and likely go against my wishes and explain things you, as children, shouldn't know quite yet." The Lorekeeper sighed internally at that. He wanted to protect the two children before him as much as possible. If they knew the true scope of just how dangerous this journey would be for them and what they would lose along the way...No. That would come for another time. A time when they can handle the burden of their duty.

"Many steps must be taken before the evil before us can be confronted, and this is but the first step. Riley, you must seek out the hidden chamber within Emerald Forest and unlock your sleeping powers. I mentioned before where you can find this hidden place. From there you will find an ally that will assist you on your journey. And Spark…"

Spark stiffened as the Lorekeeper addressed him, and was surprised when the dragon said, "Keep Riley safe. Without his friends at his back, his strength will fail us. Stay brave, young one, and in time you will find peace within yourself and find acceptance for what you've lost."

Spark shivered at the dragon's words, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Now…I know that you both will likely worry about what I have said. About the forces of evil gathering strength and the bit with Riley being a hero chosen to save this world…As well as the rogue demigod. But that is something to worry about for the future. For now…enjoy the rest of the festival. I spoke of these things to you so that you may understand what is happening, but not for you both to worry about them before you need too. As I said before, you both are not alone in this venture. You are never alone."

"OK…Thank you, sir. For everything." Riley said to the old dragon, extending a hand to the Lorekeeper. The old dragon shook it with a smile before shaking Spark's hand as well.

"We will meet again. When your team is larger and your hearts swell with power, we will cross paths once more and begin our task of righting the wrongs of those who wish to take this world from us. Continue to grow stronger until we meet again…Until then, our discussion will remain a secret. No one must know what we have spoken about."

"Of course. We'll stay quiet about it." Riley replied, with Spark nodding as well.

"Then I wish you both good luck. You will need every ounce of your strength to survive." The Lorekeeper said to the two rookies. Riley and Spark both bowed to the Lorekeeper out of respect before departing the storyteller's tent to resume their activities within the festival.

"Such is how things come to pass. New heroes arise to confront the ever-growing darkness. But as these heroes depart, others lie in waiting to receive their own first taste of wisdom in their quest." The Lorekeeper then chuckled and said, "Tomorrow, she will seek me out."

" _Why keep such crucial information from those children?"_ a voice asked the dragon.

"Because…the knowledge would only burden them, and my wards can only hold off the demigod's influence so much. Let those children enjoy their innocence for as long as they can. There's another we can impart the details to. They can help shoulder their burden until they are strong enough to bear it. Once that is done, we may finally begin the fight against those who wish to disrupt the balance."

 _"I still say it's just because you like being deliberately unhelpful. I doubt the demigod's power is that great, master."_ The voice sounded unamused, though the Lorekeeper chuckled in response.

"You are young, still. You do not understand just how powerful a little bit of knowledge is. Especially to one as old as the creature that holds the power of omnipotence. Our knowledge is just as deadly a weapon to our foes, however, and it is what will allow us to gain a clearer understanding of our enemies…and more importantly allow us to discover what befell the others."

 _"Lord Xerneas and Lord Yveltal…you really think that we'll find them before it's too late?"_ the voice in the old dragon's mind sounded worried. Scared. She was young, though, and did not know any better. The world had been brought to its knees so many times…and yet it continued to go on.

"They are strong. Ancient and unyielding. They will be found alive and well. If you do not believe in them…then believe in me." The Lorekeeper said as he cut off the mental link before closing his eyes, deep in thought.

* * *

Riley and Spark blinked as they emerged from the tent, seeing the sun setting in the distance. Had they really been inside the Lorekeeper's tent that long?

"Well…That was interesting." Riley said after a few seconds of the two of them standing there.

"It's a lot to take in. It's scary how so much of this hinges on the two of us becoming stronger." Spark admitted, glancing off to the side to see Dew and her mother walk by, chatting animatedly.

"I'm more worried about this demigod…I mean what happens if they know all about what we talked about in there? What if we meet them and they just…know what's going on? How do you fight an all-knowing being?" Riley asked Spark, who shook his head.

"I don't know Riley. But you heard the Lorekeeper. The first thing we have to do is look through Emerald Forest and find the place where our 'Friend' is." Spark replied as the two of them began walking.

"Worrying about it won't help right now. We should just enjoy the festival as much as we can…even if this is going to bother me in the back of my head." Riley admitted before two familiar faces walked in front of them.

"Heya rookies. How's your day been going?" Jet asked as Grave floated next to him, looking smug for some reason.

"Pretty…interesting to say the least." Riley said with a shrug.

"I'll say. You two helped Feren stop an assassination attempt on Queen Scarlet. That's something pretty impressive right there." Grave remarked, flashing them a grin.

"How about you two? Have you had a good day?" Riley asked the duo.

"Yep. We were just on our way back to the battleground. Me, Ares, and Delilah are gonna have a three-on-three bout with one of the Exploration Teams from the Stoutland Guild." Jet said with a confident smirk on his face.

"That sounds awesome!" Riley said with a grin to match Grave's.

"Absolutely. You both should come with us, so we can have the whole crew watching us as we pound them into the dust!" Delilah yelled, suddenly popping out from behind Jet with a very amused Ares on her head. Jet yelled out something incoherent and fell to the ground in surprise, causing the lot of them to burst into laughter. By the time the group had arrived at the battleground, the crowd had already reached peak capacity. Ares, Delilah, and Jet hopped over the barricade while Team Horizon and Grave went off to join Delphox, Feren, Queen Scarlet, and the other Apprentices.

"Hello again, Team Horizon. I expect you enjoyed today's festivities?" Scarlet asked the children.

"Of course. Today's been a day to remember, that's for sure." Spark replied to the Queen with a small smile on his face. The Queen opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the Slowbro announcer yelling out.

"Hello again everyone, and welcome to yet another exciting bout! For this next battle, we have two teams comprised of Apprentices from Valos' very own up-and-coming Exploration Teams!"

"One this side we have three Apprentices from the Delphox Guild. Ares, Jet, and Delilah! This trio has a combined record of successful jobs that can put Exploration Teams with double the experience to shame!"

"And their opponents on the other end of the field. We have the Exploration Team known as Team Wildheart! Lead by Sansa and backed by her teammates Borru and Calmec, this hard-hitting Exploration Team means business! Can Delphox's Apprentices overcome the power team standing before them?! I sure can't wait to find out folks!" Slowbro boomed as he waved a hand towards the opposing team.

Grave kept up a running commentary, saying it was a bit of a tradition for the Guilds to stage fights with other Guild Apprentices. The other team, Team Wildheart, was apparently quite well-known in certain parts of Varos for being powerhouses. The leader of the team was a Pyroar, while a Tauros and a Hitmonlee flanked their leader on both sides. Quite a match-up indeed.

Ares, Jet, and Delilah looked pretty confident though. Their grins betrayed no emotion except excitement. To them, this was nothing but a friendly bout. To everyone else, it was a demonstration of whose Guild produced better fighters.

"Are both sides ready!?"

Both sides nodded an affirmative, and with that Slowbro waved the flag in his hands.

Sansa the Pyroar wasted no time, letting off a plume of flames from her gaping maw that she aimed right at Delilah. The flames were quickly intercepted by Jet, who fired off a Water Gun before launching himself at Sansa while engulfed in water. Delilah took that time to jump to the side while Ares took to the air to battle the Hitmonlee and Tauros, dousing them with fire and forcing them away from their leader. Delilah kept her distance, reaching into her Treasure Bag and pulling out two seeds.

Riley marveled at how quickly the Delphox Guild trio took control of the fight, forcing Team Wildheart to backpedal across the battlefield as fire and water shot at them. Delilah made her appearance known by hurling both of her seeds at the enemy team, creating a shockwave of electricity that surged through them all. Ares and Jet unleashed torrents of fire and water at Team Wildheart, smothering them completely in steam as the two elemental attacks clashed.

"Well, that didn't last long," Riley remarked.

"Wildheart is where they're at for a reason. Our Apprentices may have struck the first blow, but this fight is far from over." Grave admonished, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he observed the steam cloud. All of a sudden, an angry Tauros rushed out of the steam cloaked in a field of lightning, running at Jet. The Buizel made a move to dodge, but was intercepted by a ball of blue energy that rushed out from the steam and slammed into him before he could land, knocking him to the ground and allowing Borru the Tauros to slam into Jet and send him flying across the battlefield.

"Jet!" Delilah yelled, only for a plume of flames to be sent her way. Delilah leapt out of range of the flames before spinning quickly on the ground, creating whirlwind of pink air that swept Sansa backwards, causing her to let out a roar of pain. Calmec the Hitmonlee leapt into the air and dove at Delilah with his leg outstretched, but the Mawile managed to dodge the kick and sent a Fairy Wind at him as he crashed into the ground. Despite the attack, Calmec lunged forward and delivered a Brick Break to the Mawile's face, sending her to the ground.

Jet fell to the ground, his mouth open in silent agony as every inch of him ached. Borru smirked and raised a hoof to end the fight when a fiery bird crashed into him face-first. Ares repeated this attack several times, forcing Borru to back away while Jet got to his feet and hit the Tauros with a Water Gun. Jet dodged a Thunderbolt from the Tauros and shot an Ice Beam at the ground where the Taruos was, causing it to slip and fall to the ground, allowing Ares to hit him with a series of Peck attacks. Sansa then leapt forward, landing in front of Borru to face Ares and Jet, an angry wreath of fire around her to melt the ice at her feet.

"Begone!" Sansa roared, creating a deafening soundwave that washed over Jet and Ares and made them flinch in response, which was the opening Sansa needed to help her Tauros partner out. The Pyroar lunged forward, slamming into Jet while Calmec the Hitmonlee leapt into the air, aiming a kick at Ares that the Fletchinder barely dodged, though the Fletchinder was struck by several bolts of lightning unleashed by the Tauros below him. Calmec fired a Focus Blast at Jet that he managed to dodge while blasting away Sansa with a Water Pulse. Calmec quickly rushed at Jet, unleashing a flurry of wickedly quick kicks that quickly overwhelmed the Buizel before a loud yell from behind surprised Calmec.

"BONZAI!"

Calmec was suddenly blind-sighted by Delilah, who tackled Calmec to the ground and began punching and kicking him with glowing pink fists and feet. The Hitmonlee let out an audible yell of pain before raising a now-glowing palm into the air and smacking Delilah in the face with it, sending her flying off of him. Calmec stumbled to his feet and glanced to his side, watching Jet exchange shots of fire and water with Sansa.

The tide of the battle turned just like that, with both Delilah and Ares on the ground and with Jet fending off the leader of Team Wildheart. The three Stoutland Guild Apprentices quickly rushed at Jet, with Calmec engaging in close quarters combat while Sansa and Borru fired lightning and flames at the Buizel, quickly wearing him down and leaving him battered on the ground within the span of half a minute.

"Formation Number 3!" Sansa bellowed, crouching low as she inhaled deeply. Borru and Calmec jumped next to her, steeling themselves for what came next. Calmec placed his palms together, quickly charging up a bright blue ball of energy while Borru raised his horns and began charging up electricity in his horns. Sansa let loose a torrent of flames while the other two Pokémon unleashed their attacks at the same time. The attack rushed towards Jet in the form of a speeding ball of fire and lightning that he knew could knock him out easily.

"Jet!" Ares yelled, forcing himself to his feet, but he was unable to stop the attack as it drew closer.

" _Alright, here goes nothing!"_ Jet thought as he forced himself to his feet, flinging his arms downwards. A jet of water quickly engulfed him from head to toe, but he realized that there was a better way to counter it instead of just using Aqua Jet to flee from the attack. Jet opened his mouth and quickly let loose a beam of freezing energy from his mouth, quickly freezing the water he was inside of as the attack crashed into him, creating a cloud of smoke and ice.

"N-no!" Delilah hissed as she got to her feet, holding her arm with a wince. She then saw a torrent of water erupt from the smoke and slam into Sansa, causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Calmec rushed forward, only for a recovered Ares to quickly hit him from the side with an Aerial Ace, sending him to the ground as well, leaving Borru the lone Pokémon standing. The Tauros let out a yell of fury and sent arcs of lightning at Jet and Ares, hitting the duo and sending both of them to the ground. Delilah tried to hit Borru from the side, but the Tauros caught the Mawile with his horns and threw her behind them, making her land harshly in the dirt.

"Formation…Number 3. Again!" Sansa hissed as she got to her feet again, shaking her head as Calmec rose to his feet. The three Pokémon charged up their attacks and fired at the two downed Pokémon, though not before Ares could flare out his wings and create a large green barrier that enveloped him and Jet. The attack hit the barrier with tremendous force, sending a multitude of cracks spiraling through it like a shattered mirror, but the barrier held strong. Ares had his eyes shut and was visibly pained, but he seemed to be smiling nevertheless.

"Shame about that attack not working twice in a row. It's pretty brutal, but if you can't connect then it's pretty useless." Ares chirped with a grin, letting the Protect field dissipate.

"It's an even bigger shame that after all that…You all just lost." Jet said tiredly, though he too was smiling. He held a ball of pulsating water in his hand that he held up into the air, creating a massive cyclone of pure water that was quickly growing every second.

"STOP HIM!" Sansa screamed, shooting a plume of fire at Jet even as Calmec and Borru fired off their attacks once more, creating the deadly rush of attacks from before for a third time. The attack soared towards Ares and Jet-

Jet then vanished on the spot, taking his cyclone with him.

Delilah suddenly appeared where Jet had been, grinning widely as Ares created a Protect barrier that blocked the trio of attacks for a second time, though as the field dissipated Ares fell to the ground, unable to continue due to sheer exhaustion. Delilah stepped in front of her friend with a grin and began charging up a black ball of energy in her back mouth.

"Attack them again! That Protect won't work a third time with the bird down and out!" Calmec yelled, charging up another Focus Blast.

"Where did the Buizel go!?" Sansa growled, only to hear laughter behind her. The Pyroar and her team whirled around in surprise, just in time for a massive Whirlpool attack to slam into all of them, ensnaring all three of them in a swirling maelstrom of water, yelling out as they tried to escape the vortex.

"And just like that folks, it seems like Jet and Delilah have gotten the upper hand by using Baton Pass! And now it looks like Delilah is going to be wrapping things up!" Slowbro yelled as Delilah skipped forward and did a small twirl before facing the downed Team Wildheart, who were finally freed of the whirlpool and were trying to get to their feet. Sansa looked up at Delilah and her pupils went wide as Delilah's monstrous back mouth opened. A massive black beam of raging energy erupted from her maw that reached Team Wildheart in mere seconds, enveloping them completely and causing a deafening explosion. The explosion sent a shockwave that the entire crowd felt, sending some of the smaller spectators skidding backwards several steps.

"What was THAT!?" Riley demanded as he eyed the smoke cloud that had enveloped Team Wildheart.

"That…was Hyper Beam. A very powerful and very costly attack. Delilah only uses that if she knows an opponent will be down long enough for her to pull it off." Feren said matter-of-factly, though he was smiling crookedly at the tactic.

"I knew they were good but…that last combination was flawless." Spark mumbled as he watched the smoke finally clear away, revealing three unconscious Apprentices from the Stoutland Guild.

"And with a fantastic display of teamwork, our winners are Ares, Delilah, and Jet from the Delphox Guild!" Slowbro yelled as the crowd roared in response. Delilah picked up Ares and carried him over to Jet, who was wearing a massive grin. Jet, Ares, and Delilah exchanged high-fives while laughing before they walked over to their opponents and began rousing them.

"And at the end of the day, sportsmanship is what it's all about folks! Let's give Team Wildheart a round of applause for their valiant efforts!" Slowbro yelled out. The crowd cheered even louder in reply as Team Wildheart was helped up by Jet and Delilah while Ares sat on Delilah's head. Both teams looked absolutely exhausted, but the Delphox Guild Apprentices were able to walk away with their heads held high.

"What a fight!" Atlas crowed, a wide grin on his face.

"They're a great team." Snow praised with a small smile of her own, clapping her claws together as the crowd roared in approval at the victorious apprentices of the Delphox Guild.

"It's a shame. I thought those three had it until the end there. I guess I can't ever count on your Apprentices _not_ surprising me, eh lass?" a voice growled from behind them. The group turned around to see a massive hound Pokémon covered in brown, white, dark blue, and grey fur. The fur on its face looked rather like a mustache.

"Guildmaster Stoutland, my Apprentices work hard just like yours do. Though that last sequence was something I suspect they kept under wraps and made sure was perfected before they came here. It's the first time I've seen that combination before, that's for sure." Delphox said warmly, earning a chuckle from the massive dog.

"For those of you who don't know who this is, allow me introduce you to Stoutland, Guildmaster of the Stoutland Guild. He's an old colleague and friend of mine." Delphox said to the group, mainly Team Horizon, because they were the only ones who hadn't met Stoutland yet.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I hope you all are enjoying the festivities as much as I am. And it's good to see you as well, Your Majesty." Stoutland said to Queen Scarlet, bowing to her.

"Of course, Sorrus. Your Apprentices were quite good out there. How long has that one been under your wing?" Scarlet asked.

"Three years. They're close to graduating as well. Even if they lost, they still did a fine job out there." Stoutland said gruffly, an ounce of pride in his voice. His eyes then turned to Team Horizon and his eyes lit up.

"It looks like you've got some rookies of your own, or my memory is fading with old age." The large hound walked forward and looked Riley and Spark up and down for a moment before chuckling. "They don't seem like too much, but then I suppose looks aren't everything, are they? Would you be up for putting them against my rookie team, Delphox? After all, we just watched a pretty good fight just now. How about another?" Stoutland asked the other Guildmaster.

"I'd be game." Delphox said with an amused smirk on her face. "But the decision isn't mine to make. Riley, Spark. Would you be up for a little bout with one of Guildmaster Stoutland's Exploration Teams?" Delphox asked the rookie duo.

"Sounds like fun. How about it, Spark?" Riley asked the Pikachu.

"I…Yeah, we're up for it." Spark said after a moment, steeling himself.

"Excellent! That's the spirit, boys! How about we start it off bright and early tomorrow afternoon, right at the start of the third day of festivities?" Sorrus said excitedly.

"That's fine with us, sir." Riley said with a small smile on his face. He was actually kind of excited for this. He hadn't had a chance to fight since he found his inner flame.

"Sir?" Sorrus repeatedly, laughing a bit. "I like a bit of respect, lad, but feel free to call me Sorrus. I know Delphox is a bit more lax in regards to some things as us other Guildmasters, but with the results she produces we can't fault her for it."

Delphox chuckled at that and said, "I can produce good results because my Apprentices work hard. I haven't been able to take as much of a role in their training as I'd like thanks to…other matters that have cropped up recently."

Sorrus' expression darkened at that and said, "Yes, quite. I've been busy as well, thanks to my own investigations. Speaking off, I need to have some words with the Queen, if she would mind indulging me."

Scarlet offered a razor-sharp laugh in reply and said, "Of course, Sorrus. If we must discuss business then by all means, I'll come with you."

"Excellent. It was a pleasure seeing you all again, and meeting you, Riley and Spark. I hope to see just what you're made off tomorrow." Sorrus said to the rookie team before walking off with the Queen. Ares, Jet, and Delilah then arrived and were showered with praise for their victory, and with that the crew spent the rest of the day together indulging in what the festival had to offer.

The Lorekeeper's story that evening was something that he had mentioned before in his tent. It was a story concerning the Wigglytuff Guild on the Grass Continent and the threat of the planet's paralysis. Riley learned about the Time Gears that Spark had mentioned along with Lord Dialga and Palkia, the Pokémon who controlled time and space respectively. Much like the night before, the crowd was held spellbound by the story and when it ended, the old dragon received a great applause.

"Interesting. I heard only scraps of that tale while it was happening, but I never imagined the true scope of it." Delphox mused as the Apprentices made their way back to the Rocked Inn to rest for the evening.

"I concur." Eon replied sleepily, his eyes shut partway as Atlas carried the tired Espurr on his shoulder.

"You all should get to bed as soon as you can. With the final day of the festival wrapping up tomorrow, you should be well-rested." Delphox said as she strode ahead of them. Soon enough, the Apprentices were bidding each other goodnight and preparing themselves to go to sleep.

Riley closed his eyes tight as the lights turned off, wondering what the next day would bring. Today had cleared up quite a few things, but so many questions were brought up as well. Who was this 'Friend' waiting for him within Emerald Forest? What kind of power was waiting to be unlocked within him? And could the key to his memory really just be something he had to wait for? And…could he really stop a group of Pokémon determined to finally bring about the world's ruin? And the demigod…who was it? What could they hope to do against a Pokémon that was omnipotent?

Riley fell into a fitful sleep, as the second day of the Festival of Heroes came to a close.

* * *

"Wow…This cavern is massive."

An amazed-looking Jumpluff floated above Ren as the duo made their way through an empty grey chamber filled with spiked pillars, sculpted from a time long past . Threads of gold and diamond were visible within the walls of the chamber that the two members of the Brotherhood of Decay found themselves in. Water faintly streamed down several of the walls, creating small pools of clear water that glistened in the faint light of the room that resided at the end of the passage the two were walking down.

"It took Sicudos quite some time to find this one." Relfi remarked with a small smile, her form shifting on Ren's shoulder as she landed on him.

"That's because they're hidden exceptionally well, Relfi. He's the only one who could find them." Ren calmly replied, his metallic feet creating a clinking sound as they continued to traverse the cavern. They were finally close enough to see the Lesser Sanctum in its true glory.

A series of tree roots were rising out of the ground in the middle of the chamber the two Pokémon were now walking inside of now. The tree roots were small in size compared to the larger ones within Lugia's Sanctum, but nevertheless they were still a sight. Flowers bloomed around the pentagram that protected the roots from harm, an eerily beautiful light being given off that illuminated the entire cavern in a bright green glow, creating a swirling cascade of light around them. On closer inspection, however, Ren realized there was something there that he had not seen since the first disaster crisis that he helped worsen. A faint blue light that floated along the sides of the pentagram. It was a barrier, designed to keep Pokémon like him out.

"It will take time to break down this barrier...This isn't ideal, but I can destroy this barrier given time. Keep watch. I'll let you know when I've stripped away the resistances of this Lesser Sanctum," Ren said quietly, taking a calming deep breath and exhaling deeply, the noise filling the silent cavern.

"Keep watch? For what?" Relfi asked the Bisharp as she floated off of his shoulders and drifted above him.

"I don't think we'll be alone for too long, and I don't intend on underestimating the next foe I face. So keep an eye on things and let me know if you see or sense anything, OK? The field should be down within the next day or so…hopefully." Ren said as he held out his metallic hands in front of him.

"Thank goodness I packed some food just in case…But why is this one going to take so long? The one at the Sanctuary of the Ocean Spirits didn't take you that long and you corrupted it while injured!" Relfi asked the Bisharp as he knelt next to the barrier surroundings the roots they sought.

"Because…The one who protects this place left it behind for some reason. They lived down here, and had to retreat from here. Therefore, the barrier surrounding the roots is much stronger than the last one I faced." Ren replied he prepared himself for the task ahead.

"Sicudos took care of the one by the Topaz plains personally, something about testing controls or something, if I recall." Fi remarked way too brightly, landing on Ren's head. As light as she was, he barely felt it.

"Yeah…This time I have to do it. I'll likely be the one to bring the rest of the Sanctums down, given Volk and the others can find the rest. Or at least…enough to weaken the Heartbeat." Ren added as he began digging deep within himself to bring out the power within him.

"Keep watch. Stay alert. Put down anyone who enters." Ren muttered as his hands began to glow bright green. The Bisharp closed his eyes as the Jumpluff went to explore the cavern they were now in. The next time he faced one of the Guardians of the Sanctum, he would be ready and not underestimate an opponent like he did that Lugia. He also wouldn't put Relfi in danger if he didn't have to. Simple fighters like the Pawniards he had under his control were one thing. Allies like Relfi were another matter entirely. He may have been a monster, but he was capable of caring for others…to a degree.

"Can do. Just do your thing and ruin that nasty little Sanctum." Relfi said cheerfully as she floated out of earshot, leaving the Bisharp to his dark work. The Captain began bypassing the wards, hoping that he could finish before whatever was supposed to be guarding it returned.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _Well, I hope that chapter was worth the buildup. Been looking forward to it for quite some time, myself._

 _Next chapter will end the three chapter arc of the Festival of Heroes! Stay tuned for more Pokémon awesomeness._

 _In the meantime, please follow, favorite, or review and show your support. Thanks again for reading._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	23. A Better Tomorrow

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Hey there, folks. Welcome to an update!_

 _Another big chapter, but the chapter of the Festival of Heroes arc. After that, we've got two more chapters before the first Act of this story comes to a close. Not gonna lie, I'm hyped as hell for the next two chapters after this one. But I'm hyped all the time, so there we go._

 _Shoutout to the wonderful folks to reviewed last chapter, which includes Ways, Dustchu, and two new reviewers in the form of SpartanXHunterX and Prince Hans! Thank you for the support!_

 _Imma give an additional shoutout to Prince Hans since he reviewed both updates of this story and "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows." Thanks again!_

 _This batch of reviews, if you'll excuse me for dithering on like this, really made me happy because I haven't had good feedback like I did last chapter in quite a while. Not a whole lot of people review this story, mainly because not a lot of people review fanfics in general, so believe me when I say that I appreciate those who do review it a great deal. I'll even take a moment address some things that were mentioned in the reviews here._

 _One of them is a concern with character backstories and whether or not they'll be addressed. Rest assured that they will absolutely be covered. I've already done a bit of that with Snow and Jet, but more of the Apprentice backstories and that of other characters will be explained over the course of time, and I'm looking forward to it as well. It's actually one of the main criticisms I have over the Explorer Series, despite them being some of my favorite games. I don't like that, save for Wigglytuff and Bidoof, no other Guild Apprentice gets their backstory revealed. And even then, it was during the special episodes that were available during Explorers of Sky. I plan on not making that mistake with this story._

 _Long story short, I'll be getting to it down the road. Some backstories will be more interesting than others and not every character will have a life-changing developmental arc happen, but all main characters and many more will have their chance to explain themselves and where they came from. This story is hopefully going to be 8 Acts long and about 200 chapters, so…yeah, I'm pacing this thing out a bit, you know?_

 _Another question asked was if I intend to repeat certain words. Truthfully, it's just something that happens with my writing from time to time. When you write chapters as long as I do, you tend to repeat phrases every now and then. I try to switch it up when I can because I know it's something that I do, but I'll admit that it will still happen. Hopefully that doesn't put anyone off, and I do apologize if it grates on anyone's nerves. It's something I'm trying to improve on._

 _Anyway, that's all for now. Thanks again for the feedback in the reviews, and all the support. Like I said before it, it really means a lot to me and just takes a second of your day to review, favorite, or follow this story._

 _And without further nonsense…here's the chapter._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 23: A Better Tomorrow_

* * *

The next morning of the festival, the entire crew sat before Riley and Spark, deep in thought. They had spent the better part of the morning debating how to best take down whatever team was going to be fighting them in the first match of the day, which was actually an hour after the festival started.

The Apprentices did a quick rundown of Team Horizon's skills and abilities, based on what moves they could do. Grave threw out an old level-based system which was apparently used years and years ago to gauge how powerful a Pokémon was. Despite the fact that there were better methods to judge a Pokémon's strength, this was still the easiest way for common Pokémon gauge their own strength. According to the scale, Riley was at about level 11 while Spark was at level 12.

Not too bad for two kids who joined the Guild a little more than a month ago, the Apprentices reckoned.

Riley was at first surprised by the fact that he was weaker than Spark, but he realized that of course Spark would be stronger than him. He was born a Pokémon and naturally had more fighting experience than he did. Despite Riley becoming much stronger during his time at the Guild and despite him having worn a Joy Ribbon for most of his time at the Guild, he still had a ways to go.

Unfortunately, they did not have time to train more. They had roughly an hour before the start of the match against the rookies from the Stoutland Guild, so they didn't have time to get in a training session. The group of Apprentices hashed their brains for any ideas that could give the edge to Team Horizon, aside from a few strategies the two rookies had come up with before the festival.

Then Snow suggested something different.

"Riley and Spark don't exactly have the most varied moveset, since they're still young and haven't trained as much as we have. I wasn't going to say anything about this at all, but considering Riley found his flame, I think we can take something else into account that you all seem to be forgetting. TM's." Snow said to the group.

"TM's are fantastic, yeah, but they're expensive and it takes a bit of doing to learn a new move like that Snow." Jet replied to the Sneasel.

"True, but those kids are quick learners. I'm sure we can find a TM's for the two of them that can give them a real fighting chance against Stoutland's rookies." Snow replied with a small smile, crossing her arms.

 _"Of course, we must take into account that Stoutland could also be helping his Apprentices gain the edge in their fight against Team Horizon,"_ Eon chimed in.

"Duly noted, which is why we're going to help them train enough to where they can use their new moves with ease," Jet said, a smile coming to his face.

"If I may interject for a moment?"

All of the Apprentices turned around and saw Delphox enter the room, an amused expression on her face. She walked into the circle of Apprentices and said, "Come along, Team Horizon. I've already contacted a merchant who's more than willing to let us use his TM Tutor Machine." Delphox said to the two rookies. Team Horizon hopped to their feet while Delphox looked at the others and said, "Grave and Snow, go to the northern section of the festival and head into the forest that lies in that direction. Do not be seen. Riley and Spark will meet you both there in ten minutes."

"Yes Guildmaster!"

"You two, follow me."

Both rookies hurried after the Guildmaster as she headed out of the Rocked Inn, her steps fast. Riley and Spark hurried after her as fast as they could.

"So…Guildmaster?" Spark said after a few moments.

"Yes, Spark?"

"You do know that…we can't afford TM's, right?" Spark asked after a few moments. To their surprise Delphox laughed.

"Of course. That's why I will be providing you both with TM's from the Guild's considerable stock of supplies. We have quite a few stored up and I can't think of a more fitting use of some of our excess TM's. Think of this as…an investment in your future. Besides, I'd rather have two wins against Stoutland than one." Delphox replied, glancing back at them with a grin on her face. Riley and Spark smiled back at her and quickened their pace.

"I don't want to hear anything about paying me back." Delphox added as an afterthought as she hurried through the morning crowds. The trio reached the Kecleon Shop's tent after several minutes and came to a stop as the green Kecleon looked up.

"Oh! Guildmaster! And Team Horizon! We aren't quite open for business just yet…" the salesman said with a small smile, somewhat confused at their arrival. The purple Kecleon brother popped out from the tent behind them and said in a cheerful voice, "Of course, we can take orders before our store opens and fill them as soon as we're set up!"

"Thank you, but that's not quite what we're here for." Delphox said to the two brothers. "I was actually wondering if we could use your TM Tutor Machine for a few minutes. Riley and Spark both wish to learn a new move each."

"Ah, of course. Right this way Guildmaster. And you too, Team Horizon!" the purple brother said as he beckoned them past their stall and into the tent they had set up. A few minutes later, Riley found himself hooked up to something that resembled a human record player, except a bit more primitive and made mainly of metal.

"I've never seen something like this before. It looks so…weird." Spark remarked as Kecleon inserted two earbuds into Riley's ears.

"Well, a Technical Machine Tutor isn't exactly something anyone can get their hands on. Of course, Pokémon can use TM's through their own methods, but it's easier to use a machine such as this one." Kecleon explained, accepting a purple disc from Delphox and eyeing it for a moment. The lizard Pokémon chuckled for a moment before placing it on a small gramophone-like device.

"Now…listen and learn." Delphox instructed Riley, even as he closed his eyes and heard music flow into his ears.

* * *

"Goooooood morning everyone! And welcome to the third day of nonstop excitement and fun here at the Festival of Heroes!" Slowbro yelled to the entire crowd, eliciting a roar from them in response.

"Today we start things off with a battle of the rookies! Two up-and-coming Exploration Teams from two of Varos's Guilds will be doing battle with one another."

"On this side of the field, we have Team Horizon. This rookie team is led by Riley, who is joined by Spark. While they've only been under the tutelage of the Delphox Guild for roughly a month, they have completed quite a few jobs around Emerald Forest in that time-frame. This includes capturing Magmar the Incinerator, the son of the infamous crime lord General Scorch!" Slowbro yelled as he waved an arm in the direction of the rookie Exploration Team.

"And on the opposing side, we have Team Mesmerize!" Slowbro said as he waved an arm in the direction of the other team. A Meowth stood at the front of the group, with a Meditite and a Poliwag on both sides of him.

"Our other rookie team is led by Merce and supported by his teammates Snus and Polly. Team Mesmerize have been under the guidance of the Stoutland Guild for two months, and have completed over 80 missions in that time. These plucky kids have not only been hard at work assisting the community of Port Steel, but have also been volunteering their time to helping others effected by natural disasters in the area. I can tell by the looks of both groups that we're going to have a very heated battle today folks!"

A list of rules had been explained to the rookies before the fight. No healing items were allowed and only a set number of throwing items were allowed, with restrictions to what was allowed as well. Since Pokémon could take quite a beating and still be able to get up, officials would only intervene in case of an extreme emergency.

"Are both teams ready!?" Slowbro asked both sides.

Riley and Spark nodded, getting into fighting stances.

Merce and his two teammates nodded as well, cocky smirks appearing on their faces.

"Let the battle begin!"

Riley and Spark both let loose fire and lightning, sending it towards the other rookies and causing them to jump apart, though the Poliwag known as Polly took a glancing hit from Riley's fire.

"Polly! Keep them off of us!" Merce the Meowth called as he jumped back several times as Riley spat more fire at him. The Meowth lunged forward after a slight lull and swiped at Riley, causing the Chimchar to jump into the air to dodge.

"HA!" Merce laughed, leaping towards Riley as his claws extended outwards. Riley spun around in midair as the Meowth drew closer and kicked the cat Pokémon upside the head, but not before getting a vicious scratch in the face from the Fury Swipes the Meowth had been trying to beat him with. Merce flew to the ground with a cry while Riley held his face in pain, feeling blood began to seep from the wound. Riley spat a bit of fire into his hands and rubbed it into his face, painfully cauterizing the scratch wound using a trick that Marcus the Machamp had shown him back when he trained by himself in Emerald City.

"Riley, behind you!"

Riley didn't even turn around, instead leaping to the side to dodge a barrage of bubbles sent his way by Polly. Riley landed on the ground and saw Spark dashing along the ground, dodging falling rocks that were being summoned from portals.

Riley dug into his Treasure Bag and dug out a Blast Seed and hurled it towards the Meditite, blasting him with the seed and disrupting his attack on Spark. The Pikachu shot him a grateful look before charging up his body and unleashing a Thundershock on Polly, making the Poliwag scream in pain. Spark was hit by a wild blast of confusion, sending him flying away, but not before he managed to hit the Meditite with a blast of lightning in return. Riley watched this display for a moment before turning around to deal with Merce the Meowth. When he turned around, however, he found the Meowth already standing in front of him.

"Hypnosis!" Merce growled as his eyes glowed blue. Riley winced as the attack hit him, feeling its effects immediately as his entire body tingled. He felt his knees shake as they struggled to support his weight. He felt his eyes slowly begin to fall as a strange sense of warmth and comfort crept through him. Merce's strange eyes widened as the Chimchar slowly but surely began to fall asleep.

"Perfect…sleep tight, Riley…Take a rest…" Merce purred gently as his eyes glowed brighter. Riley felt his strength ebb away, as if he had just jogged all the way back to Emerald City.

"Whaa…you…" Riley mumbled, swaying on his feet.

"Just a little nap…Come on friend…Sleep…" Merce whispered, the glee clear in his voice as he watched Riley slowly succumb to his attack.

"Riley!"

Riley felt consciousness slowly drift from him…he felt-

Absolute agony as lightning rippled through his body.

Merce felt the same thing as lightning struck him as well. The culprit then rushed at Merce, tackling him to the ground. Spark then ran over to Riley and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Riley. It was the first thing that came to mind!" Spark apologized to his partner. Riley nodded mutely, rolling his shoulders and allowing the feeling to come back to his limbs. Being shocked awake was not fun. Before Riley could reply, he jumped to the side to dodge a burst of water that was shot at him. Spark fired a Thundershock off at the Poliwag that was attacking them, but the attack was easily dodged as Snus and Polly made their way towards them.

"Dance, dance!" Polly laughed, firing bubbles relentlessly at the Pikachu as the Pokémon frantically dodged the attacks. Polly chased after Spark, shooting more and more bubbles.

And that's when Spark struck.

The Pikachu stopped in his tracks, wincing as several bubbles popped against his face, and dug his tail into the dirt. His tail then began to glow a faint green color and his expression became one of focused determination.

"Why did you stop?" Polly asked with a laugh, taking a moment to prepare herself to fire a Water Gun as she ran towards the Pikachu. To her surprise, she felt something snag her feet and make her trip. The Poliwag fell to the ground with a grunt, feeling a strange pain hit her midsection. She took a look behind her to see what had tripped her, and saw it was a cluster of glowing green vines sticking out of the ground that had ensnared her foot.

"W-what?" Polly had time to yelp before the vines yanked her high into air, growing in length all the while. The crowd observed in amazement as Polly let out a scream of dismay before she was pulled right back down to the ground. Merce and Snus watched in horror as the vines slammed Polly into the ground, knocking her out.

"What kind of Pikachu knows Grass Knot!?" Snus demanded as Spark shook his tail free from the vines he had been controlling.

"His name is Spark. Didn't you listen to the promoter guy?" Riley asked the two remaining Pokémon, both of whom scowled in response and sent attacks their way in response.

Spark jumped out of the way of a Confusion while Riley dodged a Rock Slide, though the Chimchar took a glancing hit from the rock attack and went to the ground with a scream of pain. Spark looked to his partner in worry and took a Fury Swipe to the face for his trouble, though he managed to dodge the rest after Merce winced in pain. The Meowth gasped in pain as a small jolt of electricity pass through him, stiffening up his limps and making it harder to move.

"Keep them busy!" Merce said to Snus before his claws flashed white. The Meowth then tunneled into the ground, leaving a hole before and dodging an Iron Thorn thrown by Riley. The Chimchar then let out a scream of pain as a shimmering line of energy surrounded him.

"Just got to keep them busy!" Snus muttered, eyeing Spark as the Pikachu raced towards him. Snus quickly released the Chimchar and took a deep breath, calming itself for a moment and awaiting for just the right moment-

Now.

Snus brought up its leg right as Spark reached him, kicking the Pikachu directly in the stomach and stopping the attack in its tracks and sending the Pikachu across the field, landing in a heap next to Riley. The situation was further worsened when the ground underneath of the Pikachu exploded, sending the mouse into the air as Merce appeared beneath him. Riley shot a burst of fire at the cat, forcing him away.

"Spark!" Riley yelled as the Spark came crashing to the ground, where he grimaced in pain for a moment before slipping into unconsciousness. Riley grit his teeth as he turned towards the two members of Team Mesmerize, who both looked smug.

"Well…not exactly how I planned this going down," Riley muttered, preparing himself.

"This'll be easy." Merce hissed, falling to all fours and running at Riley, though since his joints were stinging in pain and seizing up it took everything the Meowth had to even do that.

"You wish." Riley replied, a smile coming to his face as he dug out their final Blast Seed. The Chimchar sprinted forward to meet the leader of Team Mesmerize head on, barely dodging a Fury Swipes and spitting a burst of fire into his face. The Meowth screeched in pain as he fell to the ground, but just as Riley prepared himself to throw the Blast Seed the Meowth opened his eyes and hit Riley with Hypnosis for a second time as its eyes began glowing.

"Agh…you…sleep…" Riley mumbled, swaying on his feet as he felt his energy pour out of him, replaced with a familiar sense of fatigue. Merce slowly rose to his feet, shaking in pain from the burns he had received on top of his paralysis acting up. He watched with a grim smile though as Riley's arm slowly lowered.

"Nighty night!" Merce giggled, dramatically raising a paw with elongated claws.

"Wait, Merce! Don't-" Snus began to say, but as the Meowth took a split second to glance him, he didn't notice Riley's arm lowering enough to put the Blast Seed that was in his hand into his mouth. The Chimchar took a sleepy bite just before sleep claimed him.

Merce's attention was jolted back to Riley as the Chimchar's drooping eyes shot open as flames erupted out of his mouth, blasting Merce the Meowth directly and making the cat Pokémon go flying through the air and come crashing down onto the ground with a crunch.

Riley fell to one knee, panting heavily from the effort of coming back and forth between being nearly asleep and being jolted awake for the second time. The Chimchar glanced behind him and saw Snus staring at him in horror, perhaps surprised that the Chimchar had escaped their special attack for a second time. He realized with horror that the whole hypnosis sleep thing must have been why the team was called Mesmerize.

"No. I've got this." Snus muttered, getting into a fighting stance. It was obvious from Merce's unmoving and charred form that he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"While I may not agree with you, I will say I admire that attitude." Riley said with a small smile, earning a surprised look from the Meditite in reply. Snus then smiled at Riley for a brief moment before sprinting at him.

Both Pokémon stuck to close-quarters-combat, where a series of punches, kicks, and swipes were thrown back and forth with neither Pokémon being able to land a hit. Snus managed to eventually hit Riley with a Gravelrock that he hurled towards him, sending the Chimchar to his hands and knees as blood dripped from the gash on his head. Snus leapt at Riley, arm drawn back to deliver a Brick Break, but was foiled by a small burst of fire hitting him directly in the face and causing him to miss completely, though Snus was still able to deliver a Low Sweep to Riley's stomach and send him to the ground. The Meditite clutched his face in pain, wincing at the burns, but knew at this point that he just needed to get in one last attack and they would win. Riley struggled to his feet, making it to one knee, and watched the Meditite slowly made his way towards him with one hand glowing bright white.

"HEY SNUS!"

Snus the Meditite jolted in surprise and looked towards the source of the voice, and was surprised to see it was Spark. The Pikachu was looking at him with one eye open, a pained smile on his face as he tried in vain to get up off of the ground.

"What…" Snus muttered, confused as to why the beaten Pikachu had called for him. He would have to make sure to knock out him out a second time, even if it didn't look like he could move anymore.

"Sorry to say, but you just lost!" Spark called out, closing his eye and falling to the ground again, his remaining energy spent. Snus blinked once in surprise, and then whirled around in time to see Riley leaping towards him with his hand drawn back. However, his hand was now an elongated black and purple claw that seemed to be made of pure darkness. Riley swiped at the Meditite, slashing at him with the Shadow Claw across his stomach. The Meditite let out a howl of agony as he soared backwards, falling towards the ground as blood oozed out of his wound, though when he hit the ground, the Meditite remained completely still.

"And it looks like that's all she wrote, folks! Riley from Team Horizon just knocked out the final member of Team Mesmerize!" Slowbro yelled out as the two rookies looked at each other in surprise.

"I told your strategy would work out fine." Spark panted, slowly getting up off of the ground with Riley's help.

"Well…I didn't think Shadow Claw would be THAT good." Riley said as he gazed down at his paw, which had reverted to its normal state. By that point the Slowbro had finished counting to ten, meaning that the match was over.

"All three members of Team Mesmerize are down for the count! That means that the winner of this battle is Team Horizon from the Delphox Guild!" Slowbro yelled out to the crowd, which erupted into raucous cheers. Riley and Spark grinned at each other, despite the exhaustion and pain. Despite the odds, they had done it. They had proved themselves to the Guild. To everyone.

They had won.

Riley and Spark took a moment to rouse the fallen members of Team Mesmerize. Medics ran onto the field and shooed away Team Horizon, who made their way over to the fellow Apprentices waiting in the crowd. Both rookies saw the excited expressions on the faces of their fellow Apprentices, but as they drew closer it was Delphox who addressed them first with a smile on her face.

"Mastering two brand-new moves and using them in the manner that you did was quite impressive. You both did very well out there." Delphox praised the two rookies, pride warm in her voice as the other Apprentices grinned happily at them. Riley and Spark couldn't help but tiredly match their smiles as Atlas ran up from behind them and pulled them both into a bear-hug with a laugh.

"Once again, I have to say you train your Apprentices well, Delphox."

The Apprentices turned towards Guildmaster Stoutland, whose expression seemed rather neutral. He seemed disappointed, but not upset at the loss of Apprentices on the battlefield.

"Both teams did very well out there. Your rookies should be proud of their teamwork and drive." Delphox said to the other Guildmaster.

Stoutland nodded, as if he knew this already. "They did well. Not well enough to win, but that can be remedied with more training."

"Of course." Delphox then looked at Team Horizon and said, "Even though you two won that battle, the same lesson applies to you both. There's always room for improvement."

"Then we'll just keep on training!" Riley replied with a tired smirk, earning laughs from the two Guildmasters.

"I was particularly impressed with that last bit, where Spark distracted Snus…Keep thinking of strategies like that. The element of surprise and the unexpected often does wonders, despite usually being unconventional." Stoutland said to the two rookies before casting a look at Delphox and adding, "I wouldn't be surprised if Delphox taught you that trick. She's always surprising me."

"Sourrus if you keep complimenting me I might actually blush." Delphox said with a smirk on her face, causing some of the others to laugh. Sorrus even chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say congrats to you two rookies. I hope you both grow into fine Explorers someday. If that fight was anything to judge you two by, then you're well on your way." Sorrus said to the two rookies, a rough smile crossing the features of the massive hound. Stoutland said goodbye to the group and made his way towards his own Apprentices on the other side of the field.

"I respect him for coming over here like that and congratulating Team Horizon like that." Snow remarked, watching Stoutland vanish into the medical tent.

"Oh, he wasn't happy about losing both of his fights in the Festival. But he's an old dog that's learned humility in his time as a Guildmaster. He may be stubborn and snippy at times, but even he had to admit that Team Horizon deserved the praise he gave them." Delphox replied with a shrug. She then addressed the Apprentices as a group and said, "You all should enjoy the festival as much as you can. After tonight's story from the Lorekeeper, we're going to be making our way back to Emerald City. So be sure to do everything you want to do while you can. Riley and Spark, be sure to get healed from your injuries one way or another, OK?"

A chorus of affirmatives were her reply as Atlas carried off Team Horizon to go get patched up. Delphox watched them with smile before she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Your Majesty, you know you can just walk up to me and speak. You don't have to show any form of manners." Delphox remarked as she turned around to face the Queen, who was flanked on both sides by a Blaziken and an Emboar.

"I know, I just like to switch it up sometimes. Your rookies did a very good job out there. I wasn't expecting them to know those moves though. Quite unexpected." Scarlet said with her tails swishing behind her.

"I'd like to think Sorrus was surprised too. But I like the idea of Pokémon having surprise moves to catch opponents off-guard. So, I figured teaching my rookies Grass Knot and Shadow Claw would give them a better chance." Delphox replied with a cheeky grin on her face, causing Scarlet to giggle in reply.

"That it did. Poor Sorrus looked like he swallowed an Aspear Bery whole when his last rookie was down for the count!" Scarlet's giggles turned into laughter for several moments before she recovered, her expression becoming more serious.

"So what did you need?" Delphox asked the Queen.

Scarlet sighed as her expression became rather grave, alarming Delphox. The Queen muttered to herself for a moment before saying, "I gave the approval for the Lorekeeper to tell the story of the war tonight as his final story."

"The Great War? Why…what on earth would convince you to do that? Don't you _hate_ talking about it?" Delphox asked, bewildered that the Queen had done such a thing. It was a taboo subject, the Great War. In the Burning Kingdom, it was something that Pokemon never talked about or mentioned and even in other parts of Varos, Pokémon usually refrained from mentioning the war. If Scarlet allowed the Lorekeeper to discuss the minute details of the war in his usual fashion, then a lot of information the public wasn't privy to would be out in the open. It could seriously harm the Queen's reputation.

"Feren convinced me to do it. He made an argument for doing it and…well, he was persuasive. I have made many, many mistakes over my lifetime, Delphox. I have done so much good. I have saved so many lives…But I was the one who will always bear the weight of causing the war on my back. I was the one who sent all those Pokémon to their deaths, all the while forcing them to kill for me. I myself have killed innocents who never deserved their fate. Maybe if Pokémon understood why it happened in the first place…Maybe some of the weight will lift. If not, at least they will know the truth." Scarlet replied heavily, none of her cheer present. She just sounded…tired. As if the idea was tearing her apart on the inside. Delphox knew that it was, but this was one of the few times it was brought to the surface.

"Your Majesty, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I know the subject is painful for you but…you don't have to do this."

"Of course I don't have to do this. But…The world has moved on from the war. Peace reigns now, and the wounds of the past have finally begun to heal. But I still hurt, Delphox. I still feel the weight of the past, crushing down on me. Feren convinced me that maybe if I let the truth of what caused the entire thing to kick off, then maybe I might feel better about it. he whole truth, and not what the public was told. Maybe I can move on too." Scarlet sighed, earning a worried look from both of her guards.

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Sorrus knows as well, and he approves of it. He even admitted to being curious as to what started the war in the first place. Poor fool…He might even start to understand me after tonight." Scarlet added after a moment's pause.

"I approve of it as well, Scarlet." Delphox said to the Queen.

"I figured…I just hope some good will come of bringing up the past once more. Some burdens are best left forgotten. For Pokémon like me and you, however, that is not an option." Scarlet said to the Guildmaster, surprising her, but the Queen moved forward and brushed past her and departed from the area with her guards behind her. Delphox stood there for several moments before shaking her head.

And like that, the idea of walking around the festival and enjoying her day abhorred her. Maybe it was time to get back to business. With a quick flick of her mind she contacted Cinder, preparing herself for a meeting with the enigmatic Lorekeeper. It would serve as a distraction from thoughts better left forgotten.

* * *

Cinder and Delphox stood outside of the Lorekeeper's tent, staring down a massive Machoke. He was a pretty incredible specimen, with hulking muscles and a ferocious face that could scare the wits out of any he deemed fit to glare at. Most Pokémon at the festival would have a very hard time getting past such a figure. However, all Pokémon had weaknesses that could be exploited.

In this case, it was that this Machoke was a big fan of Team Inferno. And he was encountering the leader of said team. It was a very easy matter to convince the Machoke to ask the Lorekeeper if he had a few minutes to talk in exchange for a chance to socialize with someone he idolized. Delphox wasn't a huge fan of exploiting a Pokémon's fame to solve problems, but…sometimes it was necessary.

"He's free to answer any questions you have, Guildmaster. Go right inside," Machoke said to the Delphox, opening the tent. Delphox thanked the Machoke and stepped inside of the Lorekeeper's tent, with the smell of musty old books and magic feeling her nostrils.

She had a good feeling about this.

"Guildmaster. I've been expecting you. I'll admit to being very amused you exploited my guard's weakness for heroes like Team Inferno. He's quite the fan, despite being a bit rough around the edges so to speak. But I suppose you didn't go through the trouble of coming to my tent to hear me blather on about my guard. Please, take a seat." The Lorekeeper's tone was light, though Delphox was on guard. She had met the ancient storyteller in the past and had heard that he had extensive powers of future sight. How exactly he had gained such powers, she was unsure, but she doubted it was natural.

Delphox took a seat on the ground and smiled at the dragon, saying, "Your last night story was wonderful. I never knew the details regarding the Time Gear scandal and knowing about how the entire thing happened sets my mind at ease."

"Does it set your mind at ease, because you are constantly worrying?" the old dragon asked with a small chortle.

"To a degree, yes. Lord Dialga's control over time is something that not just any Pokémon could bear. I'm just glad that the problem that caused Temporal Tower to collapse, or begin to collapse anyway, shouldn't ever be a problem again." Delphox said with a pleasant smile on her face. As much as she liked small talk, she did want to get to the point. The Lorekeeper's eyes closed as he pondered her statement, his smile fading slightly.

"Yes, Lord Dialga has been more alert since the incident, and both it and Lord Palkia compare notes more often than they used to. However, I believe you wished to talk about something other than my story." The Lorekeeper's eyes opened again and his smile was back, but it was more calculating and shrewd this time.

"Why were my Apprentices trying to sneak into your tent?" Delphox asked, getting straight to the point.

"That is confidential information, Guildmaster. I can't tell you." The Lorekeeper replied right away, his smile not leaving his face.

"Why not? If it concerns them, then it might concern me and the Apprentices that are under my care." Delphox said in reply.

"Not everything is about you, Delphox." The Lorekeeper admonished, though it was clear he didn't really mean the remark. "You may have your own touch of tragedy to your life, but so have many others you know. Prince Nerfoz. Queen Scarlet. Feren. Eon. Snow. Spark. And even Riley, though he doesn't remember any of it. All of them share tragedy in their lives at one point or another. What makes you so special as to require information that you have no need to know?" The Lorekeeper asked, his words as sharp as his gaze as his eyes narrowed.

"Because I want to protect them!" Delphox growled at the dragon. "Because I've had an odd feeling about those kids ever since I've met them. They're going to do something. Something big. And with the world literlly dying around us, I'm searching for any possible leads I can get on how to stop it. And just when we've run out of leads to chase, those two Apprentices sneak into your tent, which everyone knows is off-limits, and speak to you about 'confidential information'…Excuse me for being curious as to what they were up to." Delphox said, her voice quiet by the end. She trusted those two kids, but she also trusted herself and her gut. She knew something was special about them. They were up to something, and it was important.

"You know…I've met Pokémon like you. Earnest. They wear their hearts on their metaphorical sleeve…So easy to hurt though. How strong is your resolve, Guildmaster?" The Lorekeeper whispered hoarsely.

"My resolve burns hotter than the sun, Lorekeeper. If your sight is as strong as mine then you know this already," Delphox replied. The Lorekeeper pondered her statement for several seconds before the dragon's eyes narrowed even further, down to slits.

"The fact remains that you are not as stalwart as you believe. Anger and fear course through you, even after all these years." The Lorekeeper said in a murmur, a note of pity in his voice.

"I'd like to think that me being angry at him and afraid that he will ruin my life further is perfectly natural, considering what he's capable of, Lorekeeper," Delphox replied, her tone slipping a few notches darker than it had been before.

"True…I forget that despite everything, you are still young despite your wisdom. But you are strong and have a kind heart, which is what matters. But this has all been for the sake of confirming the fact that you can be trusted."

"All of that was just to make sure you could trust me?" Delphox repeated, earning a nod from the dragon.

"An odd method of discerning whether or not you were truly trustworthy, but it worked, didn't it?" The Lorekeeper said to the Guildmaster almost smugly before the tone vanished. "Allow me to tell you what I could not tell those children, because you are strong enough to use this information in a way that benefits my group."

The Lorekeeper then flared his wings as his eyes turned bright green, and then Delphox saw nothing but white.

"I apologize, but the safest way to do this is via mental link." The Lorekeeper's voice said to her within her mind. Delphox's instincts told her to fight the presence, but she allowed it to continue to hold her within the void for a few moments before the void around her was filled with a pleasant green light with a sort of aurora borealis effect happening as well. The Lorekeeper materialized in front of her, floating without using his wings.

" _Now we may speak without the Demigod overhearing us. Now, where to begin…"_ The Lorekeeper muttered, reflecting that he really needed to prepare such encounters better. Ah well.

"The beginning would be nice," Delphox replied.

"But you already know of the beginning. So let's just, as you young folk say, 'cut to the chase'." The Lorekeeper began with a fanged smirk, ruffling his aged wings.

"So what was so important that you had to hold me to secrecy for?" Delphox asked with a small smirk of her own.

"That once again, a grave threat has come to destroy us all. A powerful being that leads a group of Pokémon that carry out the will of something evil. This organization is attempting to destroy the very fabric of nature as we know it, and is the source of both the increasing occurrence rates of natural disasters and the appearance of the Dead Zones." The Lorekeeper explained.

"I…Figured as much. My own visions gave me hints of something like that." Delphox replied, nodding.

"Visions…Would you be willing to share the knowledge you have acquired? I may be able to make sense of it."

Delphox was initially going to decline, as the act of sending memories to others was something she just wasn't comfortable with. But she then thought that she really had nothing to lose and the Lorekeeper seemed to know what was going on. If she was going to help put a stop to what was going on, she would need to cooperate.

Besides, if her Apprentices could trust the old dragon with important matters like this, then so could she.

"Go ahead." Delphox replied, closing her eyes and opening her mind. She heard a faint hum from the ancient dragon before her, and that was her only warning before a mighty forced crashed into her mind.

Delphox reeled at the sheer force being displayed by the ancient dragon, and began frantically throwing up mental barriers to prevent the might of the Lorekeeper's intrusive presence. She held back the dragon for several seconds before reluctantly allowing the dragon to peer within her mind. She felt flashes of her life go by within seconds, and realized that this encounter took a direction she hadn't been expecting in the least.

The Lorekeeper couldn't help but smile at the flashes of insight he received from the link with Delphox's mind. Quite a bit of good had been done by her hands. But…like with all good stories, they never always stay good.

"You need to learn to let go of the past, Delphox." The Lorekeeper noted as he ripped himself from the Guildmaster's memories, causing her to flinch in the process. She couldn't remember the last time she had someone look into her memories like that.

"I'd rather not. My paranoia keeps me healthy. Besides, I won't let go of the past until he pays for what he did." Delphox replied, her voice level but holding an undercurrent of suppressed rage.

"Just a suggestion, Guildmaster. You handle your pain well, but holding it within you is never good. I would know, being as old as I am. Now…back to the matter at hand." The Lorekeeper said as he took two steps backwards, sitting on his back legs.

"It appears that you have indeed encountered the force of darkness that threatens to engulf out world. This force that whisked away the Bisharp Captain that you and Team Inferno faced in Emerald Forest is the very same that has organized a group of Pokémon to destroy the very fabric of nature as we know it." The Lorekeeper explained.

"'The fabric of nature?'" Delphox asked.

"Sorry, it's a metaphor. It's a bit difficult to explain…Our world is composed of many aspects of reality working together in harmony. Space. Time. The Reverse World reflecting our own…But a much more mundane force that keeps this planet held together is being attacked by the very Pokémon you fought in the forest just a few days ago. That force is something that keeps the cycle of life and death within our world in check. That is the 'fabric of nature' that I speak of. The very force that allows life to live and be born, but also wither and die on this planet…However, nature itself is being destroyed from the inside out as these mechanisms within nature are being destroyed, creating pockets of nothingness within the world where life cannot survive." The Lorekeeper explained to the Guildmaster.

"You mean the Dead Zones, of course. So the leader of this group is attempting to disrupt the cycle of life and death within nature…to what end?" Delphox asked the ancient dragon.

"Truthfully, I am unsure. This force has been active for several years now, lurking within the shadows. They were responsible for the fall of the meteor that threatened our planet a few years ago, and the increase in natural disasters that preceded it."

"What sort of force can bring down a meteor from the heavens?" Delphox asked, disturbed at the notion of a facing a Pokémon with such strength. She couldn't even imagine the amount of power it would take to accomplish such a feat.

"Again, I am unsure. However, I believe this is a source of evil who is very aware of the secrets of the world. Aware of the secrets of my order, and how to find and destroy the checks put in place that keep this planet's life functioning. Whoever they are, they are not to be trifled with. Nor are their followers, as you know already from your encounter with the Bisharp Captain."

"I got that much when I encountered them. They were exceptionally powerful," Delphox agreed.

"However, they are not invincible. The Captain was nearly bested by you and Team Inferno. These Pokémon may be exceptional, but all of them save one is still just a Pokémon, at least to my knowledge," The Lorekeeper replied.

Delphox found that statement strange, and was about to comment when the Lorekeeper spoke once more. "Guildmaster, would you like to help me stop these Pokémon? The ones who are creating the Dead Zones are threatening our world?"

"Of course. Why ask though? It should be obvious at this point?" Delphox asked the dragon, but she simply received a small smile in response.

"Because I make an offer to you, Delphox…I offer you to become one of us."

"…Explain."

"I am what you may refer to as a Guardian. I am just one of many who have pledged to defend the planet we live on by serving as guards and protectors to areas of great importance. Sacred places. Places that are the very reason this world lives. This _organization_ is attacking these sacred places, creating the Dead Zones that plague our world. The Dead Zones that will continue to grow in size until this world is a lifeless wasteland. The protectors of these sacred places have been blessed with special abilities that allow us to preform incredible feats. As a result of this and our bond with the world, we have become in tune with nature as well. I offer you a place within our order."

"You…want to recruit me?" Delphox asked, surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Of course. You hold great respect within the world and are immensely powerful. You are leading an active investigation into the threat behind the Dead Zones. To not ask for your assistance would be foolish. On top of all of that, you are keeping watch over two very special children who someday…may just save us all." The Lorekeeper said heavily, and it was now that it became obvious to the Guildmaster just how old the dragon was from the weariness in his voice. Centuries of life had passed him by, and it all weighed down upon him. How many times had he seen the world brought to the brink of doom, only to be thrust back into the light?

"Why are Riley and Spark so important? Why are they involved in this at all?" Delphox asked the Lorekeeper, who looked away from the Guildmaster.

"Their secrets are their own. Just know that it is of the utmost importance that they become stronger and that they stay alive. They will not be under your protection forever, and must be able to stand up to the threat the looms over us all. In time, I believe they will explain everything to you, but for now…I ask that you continue to believe in your Apprentices and continue to help them grow into capable warriors. Despite them being just children."

"More often than naught, it our children who will light the way to a better tomorrow for us all." Delphox replied back, a smile flickering to life.

"Ah, you know that old saying?" The Lorekeeper asked, an amused smile coming to his face.

"Yes. It was a saying my Guildmaster used to say every now and then. It's become more evident each passing day when I see my Apprentices growing into wonderful Pokémon," Delphox replied.

"True enough. I ask because that rather old saying actually comes from an old textbook I recovered that was authored by Magnus the Wonderful himself. Astonishing how wisdom from so long ago stills holds up today, isn't it?" The Lorekeeper replied with a soft chuckle escaping his maw. A silence passed by the two Pokémon for a few seconds before the Lorekeeper became serious again.

"I ask you for your assistance. Please understand I have been sworn to secrecy, and cannot speak of what I would like to. As a Guardian, I would be able to tell you more about our order and the inner workings of how the planet functions without restraint. For a Pokémon that seeks to do as much good as possible, I would imagine you would at least consider it." The Lorekeeper said to the Guildmaster.

"I am considering it. I just don't see the appeal of throwing my life to a cause I barely know. Yes, I want to stop the threat of this group, but this seems like a hasty decision," Delphox replied.

"Understandable…Then I have a proposal. You are planning on seeking out the Evolution Empire, correct? I saw as much from your mind," The Lorekeeper asked the Guildmaster, who nodded in reply.

"Yes. It's a legend I've heard about since I was a child, and I believe that Feren and me have solved the mystery of its disappearance. The trip should take place within a fortnight if everything goes well." Delphox replied, nodding.

"And just to be clear, you are interested in my proposal, yes?"

"I am. I would like to be able to stop this threat. If I'm someone you believe could be an asset to your group of protectors, and if you think it'll help stop this group of Pokémon trying to create the Dead Zones…then yes. I would join your group, learning what I can, and help stop these monsters by whatever means necessary." Delphox affirmed with a nod.

"Good…Go there. To the Evolution Empire, hidden within the world. Seek out any and all information on the topics we have discussed within the Great Library at the capital. Find out anything you can about what we discussed. Xerneas. Yveltal. The Guardians. The Greatest Guardian who watches over us all. Find this information and make your decision. From there…You will know what to do. Should you choose to join us, seek out one of our places of power within the world. Riley will likely stumble upon one shortly after your…trip. Keep tabs on him after your trip and seek us out. From there we will initiate you into our order and we will begin my plan to help halt the progression of the world's demise."

The dragon then raised its head and let out a soft growl, filling the tent with a soft green glow as fire crept along the length of its body. Strange markings began to flare into existence on the wings of the Lorekeeper, text of a bygone era that had fallen to the curse of time centuries ago. Delphox's eyes widened at the display, which had culminated in a strange sigil appearing on the forehead of the Lorekeeper. It was the image of a sphere, inlaid with minute yet intricate swirls. Treelike roots seemed to extend out from the orb as another circle appeared, encircling the design as two angelic wings appeared on the back of the symbol. When the sigil was complete the entire thing shined bright white before bursting into emerald flames.

"This mark…Is the mark of the Guardian. Should you find a Pokémon bearing the sigil somewhere on their body or person, they have been identified as someone who knows about our order. Should you find a place decorated with this symbol, then it is a place deemed protected by the Greatest Guardian. I believe hidden within the Evolution Empire you will find one such Pokémon. My visions have shown me this is true, but not who this is. That will be up to you to figure out, Guildmaster." The Lorekeeper explained, barring his fangs in a grin.

"What makes you smile like that, Lorekeeper?" Delphox asked.

"A feeling of hope. Riley and Spark's display earlier brought some hope into this old dragon's heart, and getting your assistance now? Well, let's just say that we may just have a chance of stopping this nightmare. Demigod or not." The Lorekeeper's smile faded, replaced with a troubled scowl.

"Demigod?" Delphox asked.

"One of the members of the group that threatens this world is a being with unimaginable powers. It is a fallen servant of Arceus who wields powers beyond our wildest dreams. With a simple mention of its name, it gains knowledge of the world around it and uses that knowledge to its advantage. We must be wary of this creature, for it can control the very fabric of reality itself."

"What kind of Pokémon is this…Demigod?" Delphox asked.

"I am unsure. But I have seen its tracks from time to time during my travels. It is active, and very very dangerous. To confront it in battle is suicidal at best. Entire villages have been torn asunder by its powers over the course of the past few hundred years, leaving nothing but ripped apart landscapes and corpses. However, I believe it will soon make a mistake. And when it does, I will be ready."

"What kind of mistake?" Delphox asked.

"While the Demigod is immensely powerful and has the power of seeing beyond reality, it is not truly omnipotent. It is not all-knowing, despite it having access to information no mortal Pokémon should know. Also…this Pokémon is not a true god. It can make mistakes. It can reason, and therefore have faults within its reason. And despite being immune to aging…it is not immortal. It can be killed." The Lorekeeper explained. "Sooner or later we will learn the identity of this monster and vengeance will follow. So many Pokémon have died at its hand…Search any and all leads. Even the one that you desire not to follow."

Delphox scowled at that, but her expression changed when the Lorekeeper said, "In times like this, we must do many things we do not wish too. Asking you what I have and telling you what I did were things I would not have done unless they were necessary. Just like asking two children to become heroes was something I would not have done unless it was necessary…Guildmaster, if you want to help save this world, you will at some point have to face your demon. Because sooner or later they will come for you."

"I'll be ready for them, but I don't think they will be able to say the same," Delphox replied quietly, feeling the familiar surge of anger bubble within her. It was suppressed, but still very much there.

"I rest my case. Now, the Pokémon in charge of this…group. The Pokémon who wielded the power of darkness and commanded the death of the Silver Ocean by the means of the Bisharp Captain. The presence of evil that you felt…This is the Vengeful One that the voice in the forest informed you of. The one who speaks in whispers that the Pokémon from Darkfall Cave warned you about. This Pokémon…I have sensed it before. I have felt it's… _hate_. A hatred of the world and the beings that inhabit it. This Pokémon and its followers are threats to us all." The Lorekeeper said to the Delphox. "This Pokémon needs to be identified as soon as possible. It is possible it is an enemy of our deity, the Greatest Guardian, but it is also possible that this is a being that simply desires destruction. Or maybe something else entirely. I will be in contact with you should I discover any information. I ask that once you have your answer for me, you do the same."

"Of course. It's good to know that even if I don't know the whole picture, there's a chance we can sort out what's going on…A lead to follow at last. But what was it that you couldn't tell Riley and Spark? You mentioned that you withheld information before." Delphox asked the Lorekeeper.

"Ah, that. It is likely the most important factor in all of this. Xerneas and Yveltal, the deities of the world that oversee the cycle of life and death have disappeared in this world. They have gone missing, leaving no traces as to their whereabouts. Their followers have been searching for months now, but to no avail. And our own deity has been silent as well…We suspect the organization is the reason behind their disappearances. It all leads back to one thing – the cycle of life and death within this world being thrown off balance. Should this continue, without the oversight of Lord Xerneas and Lord Yveltal. the world will become more and more unstable with each of the sacred places being destroyed." The Lorekeeper explained, a sense of worry underlying his words.

"Why the fixation on nature?" Delphox wondered.

"The leader of the group seems to be fixated on disrupting things within the cycle of life and death. Perhaps they have a vendetta? Maybe they believe their destructive cause is noble? I could spend years guessing, but never find the truth," the Lorekeeper answered.

"I could not tell the children this, however. Their minds are burdened with enough knowledge. They have enough to worry about as it is. If I told them that even the deities of life and death itself could not stand up to the enemy they will face in due time…What would that do to their will to fight? I could never tell them…And neither should you. Not until they discover for themselves just what kind of enemy they're dealing with. Not until they are able to face the threat we face head-on. You should also keep much of what we have discussed to yourself, especially details concerning my order," The Lorekeeper continued, his tone growing serious.

"I understand, though I don't agree with it. I'll keep what you've said a secret until they ask me about it. From the way you're speaking, you can sense where Riley and Spark's paths will lead."

"In a way. My sight isn't quite like yours. But for now, stay vigilant. Riley and Spark will soon come across someone who will help them on their journey. A 'friend', so to speak."

"A 'friend'?"

"Yes. But that is none of your concern, at least for now. We will speak again, Delphox, sooner or later. Let go of the past and focus on the future. The world may just depend on it." The Lorekeeper said, his tone changing from serious to pleasant.

"I'll think on it. I can direct some search efforts to finding Xerneas and Yveltal and have others keep an eye on Pokémon investigating things they shouldn't be. But when I return, I expect to know everything." Delphox said pointedly to the Lorekeeper, earning a laugh in response.

"I will tell you everything when our paths cross again, Guildmaster, should you choose to join my order. Watch over Riley and Spark, learn what you can about the Guardians at the Great Library within the Evolution Empire, and most importantly…Watch your back."

The Lorekeeper closed his mouth and exhaled deeply through his nose, dispelling the runes that had adorned his body and severing the mental link they had been connected by. The fire quickly faded away, leaving the tent how it was before. The dragon remained still, unmoving, save for his slow breathing. Delphox could sense that the dragon was speaking with someone via telepathy, and decided it would be best if she departed. With a muttered thank you to the Lorekeeper, Delphox departed the tent and reunited with Cinder outside. Both fire-types departed from the area and quickly moved away from the tent of the Lorekeeper, heading towards the outskirts of the festival. Delphox's mind was racing the entire time.

The trip to the Evolution Empire was to take priority after she disclosed certain details to the Guildmasters and leaders she knew. She knew they would first have to do a bit of research, but she was confident that Scarlet or Nerfoz could help unearth something with the amount of resources at their disposal. They had telepaths and knew their fair share of legendaries each. Between the two of them, progress was sure to be made in the search for the two missing deities. In the meantime, Delphox would be working with Riley and Spark and getting them ready to face whatever came their way.

"You've been quiet," Cinder noted after a short time of silence passed.

"Sorry. Just thinking…"

"About?"

"A lot of things…For one, why did an assassin attack Queen Scarlet? What does Scorch want with the festival? It seems…random." Delphox asked, trying to get her mind onto a different topic for now.

"You're right. Despite the warning from the Fearow assassin, everything has been quiet. Do you think General Scorch called off the attack on the Festival because his assassin was caught? I can't see him doing that." Cinder asked Delphox.

"Maybe he did…Scorch is crafty. Ruthless and intelligent. I'd like to think we've outplayed him, but this could all be a ruse. For what though, I have no idea." Delphox pondered aloud before shaking her head. "I'm getting too paranoid. The talk with the Lorekeeper didn't help."

"What happened in that tent?" Cinder asked.

"Its confidential information, but you will know more once I'm back at the Guild and I can strengthen the wards within my chamber. I trust you, of course, but I can't risk some of this information getting out. I'll be needing your help once we get back to Emerald City, Cinder." Delphox said to the leader of Team Inferno.

"You can always count on me, Delphox." Cinder replied without hesitation.

The reply brought a soft smile to the Guildmaster's face, knowing that despite what had happened between them in that past, he was still so loyal to her. She didn't reply to him, though, as there was no need to. The two of them shared a comfortable silence as the two of them made their way through the festival, enjoying their time with each other.

* * *

"I can't hit the blasted target!"

"Aim lower."

"…SEE!? I can't hit the darned thing!"

"How on earth did you hit Team Wildheart with that Hyper Beam? You can't aim for beans!"

Delilah was not happy at all, and Jet's remark didn't make matters any better. Nor did the fact that Atlas and Team Horizon were snickered at her as she frantically threw rocks at target about 10 yards away, which was swaying back and forth on some kind of machine.

"I think she got lucky during that fight, when she threw those Shock Seeds. Because this is ridiculous." Atlas chortled jokingly before he was bashed upside the head by a rock that sent him falling to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Would you kindly SHUT UP!? I'm trying to focus!" Delilah growled, throwing her last rock as hard as she could at the target while glowering at Atlas. To her surprise she heard a loud ring sound out and saw Team Horizon let out a cheer. Delilah turned around and saw to her surprise she had hit the target.

"See, she can aim. Congrats Delilah, you won the prize." Snow said with a small chuckle, causing Delilah to shoot her a grin.

"I knew I could do it. It just…took a little while!" Delilah said haltingly, facing the stand again.

"Alright Riley, your turn." Snow said as the Chimchar stepped up, hefting one of the small rocks as the targets began rotating and spinning around. Riley took a moment to aim before hurling the rock forward, hitting the smallest target dead center.

"Your aim really is top-notch, little buddy!" Atlas boomed, a proud grin on his face as Riley collected a Gold Ribbon for hitting the smallest target and winning the best prize.

"It really is. I guess relying on throwing items for as long as you did made you really good at using them. There's a lot of professional teams that can't aim nearly as good as you seem to." Snow said with a nod, causing Riley to grin at the praise.

"Thanks Atlas, thanks Snow!" Riley laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mister Riley! Mister Spark!"

Both rookies turned around in surprise and saw Dew the Deerling bounding towards them. Behind her was her mother Delia, as well as another Sawsbuck that they assumed was Dew's father.

"Hey there! How're you all doing?" Riley asked the trio of deer.

"Fairly well. The festival has been good for business. And my little girl here is showing off her green hoof with two new batches of berries!" The male Sawsbuck remarked with a happy grin, causing his daughter to beam at the praise.

"That's so cool! Good for you Dew!" Spark said to the Deerling.

"We'll need to swing by the stall later, won't we?" Delilah chimed in, causing the Deerling to nearly burst with happiness.

"Please do! We've got all kinds of really great berries, plus the new ones I made myself!" Dew chirped happily. The group decided to make the stall of the berry growers their next stop, and made their way over there after talking about it for a few moments. Once there, they ended up buying a few dozen berries between the five of them, including the remainder of Dew's berries. The three Pokémon thanked the Apprentices profusely for their patronage.

"Delia, make sure to show Dew to the battlefield. She wanted to see Team Sniff fight before they left the festival." Dew's father, named Grons, reminded Delia.

"Right, right." Delia nodded before turning to the Apprentices. "Thanks again for your business, and I hope you all have a wonderful day."

"Let's go see Snoofy fight, mom!" Dew said excitedly, hopping out of the stall.

"Of course. We better hurry so we can get a good spot." Delia remarked with a small smile. The pair of them left the group, heading off towards the battlegrounds.

"That little girl makes me so proud. She's going to wind up making our business even better than I could ever dream of doing. And she helps Delia as much as she can, despite being so young." Grons said with warm pride in his voice.

"You raised your daughter well. As her father, it only makes sense to think things like that." Snow replied in a way that reminded Riley of how Eon spoke for some reason.

"That's true. Me and Delia will support her no matter what he chooses to do with her life, though." Grons remarked with a wide smile.

Riley felt a sort of… _twinge_ in his body as he was reminded of thoughts that he had just the other day. It wasn't anything pleasant either. His thoughts turned to the family he had left behind in his world. The world of humans.

He thought of his father. His mother. Did he even have any siblings? Did any of them miss him? Did any of them even care that he was gone? What were they doing? Were they safe? He could say he thought of them, but he simply thought of the idea of a family. He had no memories of them, not even one…Did he even have a family back then? Or was he all alone in the world…like he was now.

A strange feeling welled up inside Riley. A dull pang in his chest that brought a sense of melancholy to him. It was a sense of something missing…a longing for what he was missing now. Being on his own and surrounded by friends was all well and good, but…he still wondered. He still thought about it. For a while, he hadn't even thought about it but…now what he was missing was obvious.

"Riley!"

The Chimchar started as Spark called his name. His partner was waving at him, the others already having venturing off towards another part of the festival. Riley forced a smile and ran after his friend, trying to leave his painful thoughts behind.

Evening brought the Pokémon of the Festival of Heroes together once more, to gather in front of the stage for the Lorekeeper's final story. The anticipation was thick in the air, and like the previous nights Queen Scarlet introduced the Lorekeeper to a thunderous applause. The ancient dragon appeared on stage in a flash of blue fire, and once again weaved his not-quite-literal spell as he spoke to the crowd assembled before him.

"Tonight we conclude the Festival of Heroes with a story of a rather sensitive subject in these parts…" The Lorekeeper began in his usual tone, though his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I only speak of the only known act of violence on a massive scale within the history of our kind. Since the fall of mankind. I speak of The Great War. The conflict between the Burning Kingdom and the Frozen Kingdom. There are many proper names for this conflict, but I prefer to go with what I named it and what historians refer to it as…The War of Blazing Cold."

Pokémon in the crowd were glancing at one another with concern and confusion, as the war between the two nations wasn't exactly a topic that was discussed nowadays. It was not a pleasant part of their history, nor a pleasant topic in general.

Riley however, was curious, and listened intently, as did the other Apprentices of the Delphox Guild.

"With Queen Scarlet's permission, I have been authorized to tell you all the story of the Great War. With her blessing, I shall proceed." The Lorekeeper uttered, casting a glance over at the ruler sitting in the crowd. Riley noticed the grim look on her face, a look of just…pain. A sort of pain that would never fade.

"After Magnus's sacrifice, our world flourished in a way that we could never have dreamed after the fall of mankind. We had, in a way, retaken the world from the humans after their fall. Many strived to continue their fallen master's legacies while others forget their past ties and made their own path. Either way, the world experienced a time of peace. A time of prosperity."

"Despite this, we as a race have faced our fair share of problems. Villains rising up and attempting to claim our world for their own purposes. Legendaries losing their minds, natural disasters, time and temporal distortion, and a myriad of other things. But our story takes place three and a half decades ago, in time where the Burning and Frozen Kingdoms were at the height of their power."

"Both Queen Scarlet of the Burning Kingdom and King Frigus of the Frozen Kingdom had been at peace ever since the Frozen Kingdom had been formed. Neither side would venture into the others without permission and until that point, both Kingdoms left the other alone. However, as we all know, peace doesn't last forever. Conflict shall arise, disrupting the calm and shattering it like glass."

"It all began with a simple trip to the Frozen Kingdom. The king of the Burning Kingdom, Solomon (a Pyroar), embarked on a trip to the Frozen Kingdom to discuss forming trade routes within the two Kingdoms. The princess of the Burning Kingdom traveled with the King while the Queen stayed behind to look after the Kingdom."

"Two weeks into their trek, deep within the icy north and close to the capital of the Frozen Kingdom, the King's group of Pokémon were confronted by a contingent of guards from the capital. When the King Solomon explained himself and brought forth the documents that proved his word…Well, that was when everything took a turn for the worst."

"King Frigus had orchestrated a plan of sorts, you see…While he indeed wanted to establish trade with the Kingdom to the south, he also wanted better conditions than the one's he had been told about. He decided to take a chance and make a plan to turn things to his favor. A plan to kidnap the daughter of the king and hide her within the capital. He would then offer to help the King search for his daughter in exchange for a sweeter trade deal, so to speak. However this plan did not go as it was supposed too."

"The warriors that had arrived on the scene were not simple guards. They were soldiers loyal to a member of the Council of Frost, the governing body of the Frozen Kingdom, who despised the Burning Kingdom and the leaders who ruled it. Frigus appointed this particular council member to ensure that King Solomon and the Princess were attacked and that the Princess was captured. However, the council member decided on a different plan in order to appease the King, unaware of the King's secret plot. Instead of capturing the Princess, he would have the King killed and the Princess murdered before King Frigus, in an attempt to increase his own standing within the court."

"Now, as anyone can see, this was an incredibly shortsighted plan that would obviously have enormous consequences. But the guards followed their orders through, killing King Solomon and his guards while capturing the Princess in the process. The Princess was later brought before the King himself and executed before his very eyes, in an act that the council member thought would please his king."

The crowd's gaze shifted from the Lorekeeper to Queen Scarlet. The Ninetales had her head bowed, but displayed no emotion that was discernible. The Lorekeeper continued on, ignoring the shifting attention of the crowd.

"Of course…the Queen found out what had happened. She found out her beloved king and her precious little girl had been taken from her. And when the news reached her ears…The first act of dark magic seen within nine hundred years was unleashed."

"Magic runs through our world. It is the sort of magic that few know of and even less can control. It is a dying art, and one that if used by capable hands can produce much good…and much evil." The Lorekeeper's words became sorrowful, but he continued.

"Queen Scarlet, in her grief and rage, sought out the Pokémon that had killed her daughter. Through her advisers, she found out it was a member of King Frigus' Council that had ordered the attack on her family. She had found out about Frigus's deception as well, making matters much worse. Upon learning what had happened, she decided to pay the Kingdom a visit herself and remind the king the true price of such actions."

"Scarlet slipped out from her Kingdom and traveled northward to the Frozen Kingdom. On her trip north, she decided to linger in a small town just an hour's walk of the capital of the Frozen Kingdom. It was there that Scarlet used the power of magic to tear apart the town in an act of fury, leaving nothing but bones and fire behind. She used her power to broadcast the scene to every Pokémon within ten miles of the massacre, telling them that their king was a murderer and a coward for betraying her family in such a manner and that this could lead to war."

"The King was horrified at the display of violence, having seen it from the top of his tower. He knew who had done the deed, who had destroyed one of his towns. He was certain that he was next, and that none of his subjects would survive Scarlet's wrath. His advisers told him that the only way to end the threat was to fight the Burning Kingdom directly and stop the Queen herself. Only by killing her would the threat be over. Frigus rejected the idea of regicide at first, knowing that it would not solve all of their problems, but when he caught word of Scarlet declaring him the one behind her family's murder…A King's pride was insulted."

"Frigus was not a very humble Pokémon. He was proud and powerful, and commanded a massive army of considerable strength. Despite his role in the attack on King Solomon and the Princess, he maintained that he was innocent of any wrongdoing and that no one was supposed to be hurt. When he became aware that his reputation as a leader and as a Pokémon were being slandered by Queen Scarlet – a murderer in his eyes…He would not take such an insult and let it stand for very long. It wasn't very long before both monarchs, in their heated emotional states, declared war on each other."

"The war itself was…indescribable. Pokémon against Pokémon, in a war of pride and vengeance. Both Scarlet and Frigus were responsible of horrible things, but they were determined to see the other bow at their feet before facing judgement for what they did."

"Blood and hate flowed through the grounds of Varos for a time that seemed like forever. Entire cities were burned to the ground or ravaged with ice, and untold numbers of Pokémon were killed by the order of Queen Scarlet and King Frigus. The war tore apart the entire continent with the battles that raged on endlessly, and from that came the feelings of despair. Of worry, of dismay that they fighting would claim them next. That the actions of a foolish king and a distraught queen would doom them all."

"Yet despite the fear that the fighting would never cease. Despite the worry that a mother's pain and a King's pride would be the death of two nations…there was hope. There was hope that peace may someday come."

"Pokémon from all across Varos often found themselves ensnared within the conflict. But instead of fighting, they helped console those who lost a loved one. There were those who healed the wounded, talked to the ones who were suffering…Despite a time of fire and ice and so much pain, there was still just enough good for Pokémon to have hope for the future. The purest form of this came when a group of Pokémon from all walks of life banded together in an attempt to bring the fighting to a halt in Varos and usher in an era of peace. These Pokémon became known as the Seven Paragons of Virtue. Heroes on both sides of the conflict who participated as saviors of life and aided the two sides greatly in the process that helped create the peace treaty that binds the two nations today. They are the embodiment of what Pokémon, or what we as creatures that aid others, look up to for inspiration. Selfless and powerful, they were heralded as figures of hope on the battlefield." The Lorekeeper said to the crowd.

"Cora the Patient, a Carracosta who preferred to heal and help rather than fight, and was always willing to listen to Pokémon in need and even when they weren't in need."

"Asern, known as the Paragon of Integrity. Despite the war that raged around him, he always stayed true to his beliefs that there could be peace if both sides could simply realize what they were doing to their subjects and the Pokémon around them. He was a Sceptile who, despite his poor fighting skills, was a crucial voice during confrontations between the two armies."

"Din the Perseverant was the only legendary Pokémon within the Paragons of Virtue. She was a Moltres, and was often the one who delved headfirst into the battlefields to assist however she could. With a single blast of fire, she could cease fights and force Pokémon to listen to her words. She was a stubborn one, but one who never gave up."

"And then there was Wallo the Kind. Always smiling despite the bloodshed and horror around him. Despite being a Primeape, Wallo preached pacifism and was the only Paragon to never stoop to fighting at any point during the war. Even when forced to, he would simply defend and protect…Enemies would sometimes stop fighting him because his kind smile broke their resolve to hurt him."

"Buzz, the Paragon of Justice, was an Electabuzz with a strong sense of right and wrong. So strong that he became a key part of ending the war between the two Kingdoms just by hearing about what had happened between the two monarchs of ice and fire. He wanted justice for Queen Scarlet, but also wanted justice for the Pokémon she had killed with her magic. Buzz realized later that things don't always work out how one would like them too, and became quite vocal during the war as the one who opposed both leaders getting away with the deaths of their people with no repercussions. I would like to argue that despite his heart being in the right place…Buzz was a bit out there in his thinking."

"Then there was Arin the Brave, a Galade who ventured onto the battle at its worst and struck fear into the hearts of those who stood in his way, utilizing the mysterious power of Mega Evolution. He inspired those weaker than he to stand up and continue even if they were scared, even if they were terrified of death. He became synonymous with courage and power. Out of all of the Paragons, he was the one most often seen on the battlefield and saved many lives during the course of the war. He was often called the True Hero, a Pokémon who would never rest until others were safe."

"And lastly there was the leader of the group…a Lucario known as Sicudos the Determined, who wielded power through his willpower. His resolve to protect others and stop the bloodshed was the driving force that kept the group of warriors on the path to peace despite the carnage all around them. His power of aura gave him great strength, and kept him on the path that led to a better future for the Pokémon trapped by the war they found themselves in." The Lorekeeper intoned, his eyes closing as the restless crowd once again fell under his spell.

"Sicudos and his fellow Paragons were instrumental in the efforts to bring the bloodshed to a halt. The ventured into combat and frequently created stalemates where one side was gaining an advantage. As Scarlet and Frigus noticed their presence on the battlefields, disrupting conflicts as they appeared, the warriors made direct pleas to the two monarchs begging for the fighting to cease. Sicudos and Arin were especially vehement in their desire for peace, citing that grief and pride were not an excuse for the fighting. Despite their efforts, the war continued on."

"The Burning Kingdom began gaining ground as their forces continued north, seeking to strike the Frozen Kingdom at its heart. The Queen personally led the assault, striking down any who crossed her path. She sought out the very king that had allowed her king and her daughter to be killed. And as more and more Pokémon fell, the Queen drew ever closer to her goal."

"And then…one cold evening, the Queen's forces broke apart the door leading to the Ice Palace. After several months of fighting, Queen Scarlet and King Frigus confronted each other in the antechamber of the Ice Palace, ready for one final showdown between the two…but it was naught to be."

"From above the two monarchs, the Seven Paragons of Virtue appeared, using their combined powers to hold back the two sides. Sicudos used the power of aura to show both leaders what the both of them had within their hearts…fear."

"Yes, fear. Fear for what they had done, fear of what they have yet to do. Fear for what will happen to their subjects should either side win. Both Scarlet and Frigus saw the other for who they truly were, and realized that in the end both of them fought out of fear. Scarlet for fear that more of the ones she cared for would fall if she did not fight. Frigus fought out of fear that a Queen's hatred would doom his subjects. Both of them realized how their emotions had clouded their judgement, and as a result, saturated the soil of Varos with blood. Sicudos showed the two rulers the true colors of their very souls, and after seeing what they were truly fighting…they realized they didn't want to fight anymore."

"The both of them at that point were so tired, so drained of any desire to keep fighting, that they simply gave up. Fighting ceased on all fronts, and Queen Scarlet and King Frigus began to talk about what had happened. And through their talks, came understanding and acceptance for what the other had done. There was no forgiving what they had done to each other in the past, but maybe they could redeem themselves by making a better future for those left behind? Peace negotiations between the two Kingdoms, with their most trusted advisers helping wherever they could, officially began after that. Thanks to the Paragons of Virtue, a war that had turned Varos against itself finally came to a close."

"Sicudos departed shortly after the treaty was formed between the two recovering nations, leaving behind his six friends for reasons unknown to us. Arin departed soon after, in search of his lost friend. Neither of them were to be seen again, fading into the existence of legends. The remaining five Paragons continued their efforts between the two nations, helping both sides however they could and foster peace."

"We sit here, on the ruins of the battlefields of the war, and remember what was lost. Those who fell to the violence. The innocent who were taken from us. We remember that even in the darkest of times, heroes will always rise to save us…Sometimes the hero may be someone you know. A friend or a mentor. Other times it can be a complete stranger. Sometimes it may be a Pokémon who you have never heard of in your entire life…" The Lorekeeper opened his eyes, gazing out over the crowd that was drinking in his every word.

"And other times…That hero will be you."

"Never forget that sometimes, even if it is difficult beyond measure…that you may have to take on the mantle of hero yourself someday. It doesn't matter if you're young or old, big or tall, or even if you're brave…We all have what it takes to be a hero. We all have what it takes to make a difference. Never stop believing that you can do good in the world."

"Thank you for the opportunity to share my stories with you all. Please, be safe out there. I'll be back next year. Until next time." The Lorekeeper's words rang out over the crowd as the old dragon bowed his head to the crowd. The audience clapped and roared as the story finally concluded. The dragon raised his head and looked at Queen Scarlet.

"I believe I'll allow Queen Scarlet to wrap things up. Farewell." The Lorekeeper flared his wings then and burst into flames, causing the crowd to gasp in surprise before the flames vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving nothing behind.

"And with that, we conclude this year's Festival of Heroes. I can safely say it's been an interesting one. Tomorrow we leave this town and return to our lives. I myself have a Kingdom to run, so I won't be hanging around too much longer anyway. But I will leave all of you with one final thought. Remember the words of the Lorekeeper. That even in times of uncertainty, we can all be heroes if we truly just try to be. We all have the capacity to be great. To be heroes just like Magnus. To be heroes like the Paragons of Virtue." Scarlet said to the crowd with her usual cynical grin, though with how she spoke the words it was obvious that she believed them.

"And with that…I say goodnight to all of you. I'm happy to have been your host for the festival, and I hope I have the chance to come by next year as well. Until then…may your flames burn evermore." Scarlet said to the crowd, waving a paw so that the Lorekeeper's flames vanished and were replaced with much brighter ones.

The crowd slowly began to disperse, with Delphox quickly rounding up her Apprentices as Scarlet watched over them all. A quick trip to the Rocked Inn to grab their stuff later, and the group of Pokémon were on the road again. Feren opted to stay behind and assist with cleanup, mainly because Scarlet made him volunteer to do it. Delphox led the way while the others trailed behind, chatting excitedly about the events of the night. Of Team Horizon's victory and of the final story of the Lorekeeper.

"As much fun as the past three days have been, it'll be nice to get back to the old grind." Atlas remarked as he gazed into the starless sky. It seemed…off to him. He wondered why that was. He brushed the thought as he looked over at Team Horizon and said, "So, did our favorite rookies enjoy themselves?"

"You bet. I had an awesome time." Riley replied, grinning back at the Heracross.

"It was a really good experience. We got to meet a Queen and we even won a fight against another Exploration Team!" Spark added, the excitement in his voice audible.

"You both performed very well today. I'm proud of how far you've both come in just a few weeks." Delphox spoke up from ahead of them, offering a smile back at the rookies, making them beam at the praise. Delphox then added, "I expect even more out of you once we get back into the swing of things!"

"She's not wrong. We all can do better. After the past three days of relaxation, for the most part, I wouldn't mind a good few missions. I hate being idle," Snow remarked.

"Of course you do, Snow." Ares chirped, flapping his wings from Atlas's head where he was perched.

"Well, you won't have to wait long. We're passing the point in the forest where the trees are the tallest. Once we get around them, Emerald City will be within sight." Delphox replied as she turned forward once more.

"It'll be nice to be back at the Guild, truthfully. Snow's got the right idea. Maybe I should see if I can knock out a few missions when we get back to work." Grave said as he floated past Team Horizon, grinning at Snow.

"Maybe the both of us can head out together and do triple the amount of missions we normally do?" Snow suggested, a smirk on her face.

"Now THAT'S enthusiasm!" Atlas yelled, his voice echoing through the forest and scaring a couple of Pidove out of their trees.

"Sorry!"

"You numbskull! Use your inside voice!"

"But we're outside, aren't we?"

"Don't sass me!"

"But-"

"Sass, Atlas!"

"What are they going on about?" Riley muttered to Spark as they watched Atlas and Delilah squabble about inside voices and immense amounts of sass. The others seemed to be watching the debate with amusement (Eon just watched impassively like always.)

"I have no idea." Spark admitted quietly, though he was smiling nevertheless.

"Guildmaster, what do you think?" Delilah asked Delphox as the group neared the crossroad that would lead them to the path home.

"You're both right. Atlas, you should respect that Pokémon are usually sleeping at this time of night. You should use a softer voice-"

"Or just speak without shouting." Jet said very audibly.

"-but I understand why you wouldn't think to. We're outside in the middle of the forest. Of course you…wouldn't…think…" Delphox stopped mid-sentence, her statement trailing off as she slowly stopped walking along the path that led straight to Emerald City.

The other Apprentices did as well as they caught up with the Guildmaster and realized why she had stopped walking. The Apprentices watched the spectacle before them with a rising sense of horror as they understood what exactly they were seeing. It suddenly dawned on every single one of them why there seemed to be no stars in the sky tonight.

In front of them was the sight of Emerald City burning, a crown of flames ensnaring the city as smoke reached upwards into the night and blocked out all of the stars.

* * *

End of chapter:

* * *

 _That's all for now folks. The Festival of Heroes arc is now done, as we begin wrapping up this act of the story. We'll see exactly what happened to Emerald City next update!_

 _Please be sure to favorite, follow, and review the story. It takes just a few moments out of your day and means the world to me._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	24. Through the Fire and the Flames

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy. Chapter coming at ya._

 _Not much to say this update, other than I've had some crazy inspiration for this story over the past two weeks. I've even got a solid chunk of work done on the next chapter, so yay me. I would have had this up sooner, but Hurricane Matthew stalled me a bit. Luckily for me, I was able to finish this chapter at another place with power. And even better, my power was only out for 24 hours._

 _Shoutout to the amazing people who reviewed last chapter, which includes SpartanXHunterX and a new reviewer known as ZooFan. Thank you so much for the support._

 _I'm going to admit something at the end of this AN before people call me out on it. The title of this chapter is absolutely a DragonForce reference, because I just discovered the band and I have experienced sheer awesomeness. Anyways, enough about bands. Onto Pokémon!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Through the Fire and the Flames_

* * *

One Hour Earlier:

Emerald City Prison:

* * *

Mason, otherwise known as Magmar the Incinerator, was awoken from his slumber by a familiar giggle.

"Rise and shine…today's the day!" Fi whispered gleefully, materializing out of thin air. Two more Litwiks flickered into existence behind her as the Magmar outlaw stirred on the floor of his cell.

"You…and just when I had fallen asleep too." Mason grumbled, getting to his feet with a wince.

"It took a lot of doing for the boss to organize this. Remember the plan." Fi said to the son of the crime lord.

"Of course." Mason muttered as a small satchel phased through the enchanted walls of the prison and landed on the ground next to him. The Magmar dug through the bag, grabbing a Sitrus Berry out of it and devouring it hungrily. As he felt his strength return to him, he grabbed an object out of the bag he had only ever heard of before. A small crimson-colored cube that shimmered in his hands.

"An Inferno Cube…Responsible for over a thousand deaths in the past hundred years. I am _really_ going to enjoy what happens next." Mason whispered as he rose to his feet, rolling his shoulders as the three Litwik's hovered next to him.

"We'll watch your back. You know what to do." Fi whispered next to the outlaw, who's smile widened as he raised the cube skyward and released a burst of flames from the Inferno Cube. Ruby-red wisps of energy flowed from the artifact, filling the pit with an ethereal glow as the flames rushed by the bars that kept the Magmar held within the pit. the enchanted metal bars sizzled with energy before glowing white. After a moment, the white light faded away, and Mason leapt into the air as a fiery aura appeared around him and smashed into the bars, breaking them apart. The Magmar landed in the hallway with a small laugh escaping his throat, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"W-w-what the…How did you do that!?" Mason turned around and saw a Kadabra staring at him in horror. Mason raised the Inferno Cube and released another burst of fire at the Kadabra, blasting him with flames and sending him screaming to the ground.

Mason then looked around him and saw his fellow inmates watching him with awe and surprise. The smile the Magmar had on his face up to that point faded as he addressed his fellow outlaws in the cells around him.

"Alright folks…This here is a breakout. This little toy I've got can bypass the wards and enchantments that keep this place so secure. If you want to run away to your freedom, then by all means go ahead. I understand. But if you're like me and want to raise a little bit of chaos…Then let's show the sleepy citizens of Emerald City to fear our names. Step away from the bars of your cells. Things are going to get a bit heated." Mason said to the criminals. Some of them nodded and others smiled grimly at the words of the Magmar before they moved back. Mason released fire from the artifact once more, destroying the enhancements on the cells. One by one, Pokémon began breaking out of their cells and joined the Magmar in the hallway.

"It's only a matter of time before Firefang and his lackeys come. Thank goodness so many of the officers are at the Festival." A Politoed remarked with a laugh as it approached Mason.

"Thank our new business partner for that. And my father. Speaking of, if any of you want to join up with him, he's accepting new partners for our family syndicate." Magmar said to the criminals in the hallway.

"I'd be fine with that offer. How do we get in contact with him?" A Skarmory asked the Magmar.

"Go to Shade's Point in three days and approach the Lampent at the inn. Goes by the name of Sallis. She'll guide you further." Mason instructed the group before he added, "You all are alright with me leading this breakout, right? After this, feel free to cause as much mayhem as you want inside the city itself."

"Lead the way, son of General Scorch. My name is Ummo, and I will watch your back from your shadow." A Gengar laughed, vanishing into the ground and leaping the Magmar's shadow. Mason began his trek through the prison, freeing everyone he possibly could and repeating the same message he told the others. The Magmar made sure to knock out every guard he encountered and lock them within a prison cell before barricading it in some manner, just to add insult to injury. The reduced number of guards that were present within the facility made the trek to the entrance of the prison a trivial matter, with each guard being taken down with ease. Magmar explained the plan of the evening to the outlaws, ensuring they knew the details of the sceheme so that nothing would get messed up. To his delight, all of them agreed to play along and one even commended the plan for being so twisted. Mason's group quickly grew in size as they approached the entrance of the prison, where they found a furious Arcanine waiting for them.

"Hello there, Captain. So nice to see you again," Mason said quietly. Captain Firefang responded with a snarl before dashing forward, almost too quick to see. Ummo the Gengar leapt out of the Magmar's shadow and slammed into the hound, making the beast reel backwards with a howl of pain. Three streams of water and a bolt of electricity flew past Mason and struck the Captain at once, followed by a Shadow Ball from Ummo the Gengar. Mason grinned widely as he ran forward, drawing back a glowing fist, before decking the Captain in the face with a Power-Up Punch. The Arcanine fell to the ground heavily, and despite the onslaught of attacks he had just been hit with, tried to rise. Mason strolled forward and hit the Arcanine in the face with yet another Power-Up Punch, this one much harder, and knocked the Captain out cold.

"See what we can do if we combine our strength together? These fools thought they could contain us. They were wrong. We're smarter and stronger than any of them thought!" Mason proclaimed as he turned around to face the few dozen Pokémon who had followed him out of their cells and towards freedom.

"Heh. I know you're just trying to rile us up…But you're right. Keep going." A Hitmonlee remarked, earning a round of laughs from the others.

"Had to try." Mason remarked with a smirk. "Anyways, the Captain and most of his fools are down and out. I'm going to make my way out of the city. You lot are free to do the same and retake your future elsewhere. Or, you could always join the ranks of the Pokémon who helped free you. Either way, I wish you luck." Mason said to the crowd of Pokémon before turning around and walking out the front doors.

As the Magmar made his way down the steps, he inhaled the col night air even as he released the true power of his species, causing the air to distort with heat and the stone steps beneath him to melt. He heard the patter of feet behind him and smiled inwardly as he raised the Inferno Cube to the sky. The artifact began glowing bright white as the Magmar's grip on it tightened.

The Inferno Cube then began glowing red, pulsating with energy, before fire leapt from the cube and into the sky. Mason's eyes widened in awe at the power of the Inferno Cube, watching endless amounts of fire pour into the ink-black sky and mass together into a burning cloud of rage above Emerald City.

"So this is what the Houndoom meant…All of that stored power within the Inferno Cube, being released like that. And this thing still has plenty of juice." Mason murmured as he eyed the treasure. The Magmar then looked back at the swirling cloud of flames in the sky and raised the cube to the sky once again before lowering the glowing cube.

The fire descended upon the city, raining down like something out of nightmare. Trees caught aflame with ease as the hellfire fell from above. Buildings caught on fire as the few Pokémon walking through the city were struck down by the fire. The outlaws observed the burning city from the summit of the prison for a minute or so, watching the grisly scene with grim smiles and horrified expressions.

And then the screams came.

"If there was ever a time to blow off some steam, now would be it. There's a city that's ripe for the plundering, ladies and gents. I suggest you all start looting." Magmar said as he gestured towards the burning city.

"I'll take you up on that." The Politoed remarked, running past the Magmar. The Skarmory from before shook its head before taking flight, soaring away into the sky. The outlaws made their way past the Magmar, flinching at the heat rolling off of him as they passed by. Mason chuckled at the sight and reflected on that for a moment. His species possessed immensely high body temperatures, hot enough to kill by just being around them. Oftentimes, Magmar would repress their own heat just to not destroy the environment around them. Now was not one of those times, so he decided to let loose, so to speak.

Mason watched the city burn with a placid smile on his face as three Litwiks appeared above him, also watching the city as residents rushed out of their homes, only to find fire and outlaws waiting for them. He wondered how many of these innocent people would die this day. He wondered if there were any Rescue or Exploration Teams on their way home right now that would arrive to the sight of their city in flames.

"Ah well…Now, let's meet up with dear old dad. Shall we?" Mason replied as he pocketed the Inferno Cube and strolled down the steps of the prison, making his way into the burning city.

* * *

The Apprentices of the Delphox Guild stood there for several moments, horror and shock filling their bodies. Eon was already stating that he could sense various Pokémon within the city panicking and many others with deadly intent.

Emerald City was under attack.

"They're going to _pay_ for this."

Riley started as he heard the words uttered by the Guildmaster, and he looked over at her in surprise and felt a strange sense of terror in him as a look of absolute rage filled her eyes. Gone was the playful Delphox who teased Feren and made lighthearted jokes.

In front of them was the Guildmaster of the Delphox Guild.

"Everyone! Stay in groups! Ares and Jet! Delilah and Grave! Eon and Snow! Atlas and Team Horizon! I'm going ahead!" Delphox called before she dashed ahead in a blur of heat and speed. The Apprentices chased after her, not speaking but eyeing the growing flames in the distance. What was a thirty minute walk became a ten minute sprint as the Guild Crew reached the Crossroads, a grisly sight before them. Several slain Pokémon were on the ground, their bodies charred by the flames with slash wounds on their bodies. Jet quickly checked their bodies and confirmed they were dead. Spark stared at the bodies on the ground in silence, his eyes wide in fear.

"Looks like the prison was attacked. From all of the Pokémon attacking, I'd say there was a breakout!" Ares piped up, flying above them. The group of Pokémon saw that this indeed seemed to be the case, with several holes in the walls of the prison and the steps to the prison being heavily damaged.

"The outlaws in the prison broke out…How? The enhancements should have made something like that next to impossible." Delilah wondered aloud, her mouth behind her gnashing its teeth in fury.

"Eon. Stay in contact with everyone. If any of you find out anything about this, contact me ASAP!" Grave said to the others before looking to Delilah.

"Stick close. We're heading right into the thick of it. The rest of you… _be careful_. These are outlaws. Criminals. And they're not happy about being locked up. Incapacitate if you have to…But kill if you can't." The Haunter's words were harsh, but each of the Pokémon understood. They would do whatever it took to end this horrific waking nightmare.

"Eon, come on. Let's get moving!" Snow said to the Espurr before she took off, speeding into the city. Eon's eyes flickered green for a moment before his body began glowing blue. Eon floated speedily after the Sneasel and into the burning city. Ares and Jet followed them as Grave vanished from sight. Delilah dug into her Treasure Bag, pulling out a bright red armband and clipped onto to her arm.

"Stay safe you three. Let's show these outlaws what we're made of!" Delilah said to the trio with a fierce grin before whirling around and sprinting into the city. Riley and Spark made a move to follow her, but Atlas stopped them with an outstretched hand.

"Let's hold off a second. Let the other's run through the city and get their attention. We can slip in a minute or so and help out how we can." Atlas said as he watched the burning city with a grim look on his face. "You two may have gotten stronger, but you're still not near any of our levels. Even with me watching your back, you could get seriously hurt."

"R-right." Spark replied. Riley noticed that the Pikachu was trembling slightly, watching Emerald City with wide eyes and not taking his gaze off of it as awful laughs and screams filled the air. Riley put a hand on Spark's shoulder, and when the Pikachu looked at him Riley gave him a confident grin in reply.

"We're going to stop them. Alright? Be brave." Riley said to his partner. Spark noticeably relaxed, offering Riley a weak smile in response. Riley then realized something.

"Wait, I just realized something. This heat is really going to bother you all, right?" Riley asked Spark and Atlas.

"Yup. The flames are kinda intense, not gonna lie. Delilah's got a Heat Bracelet, so she's fine. Snow's fighting through it, but I know Eon's going to have to create a field around her to make sure she doesn't pass out. Ice-types don't do well with hot places and she doesn't have any equipment on her to cancel the heat," Atlas confirmed. Riley pulled off his Treasure Bag and began digging through it.

"You're a bug-type. This fire has to be bothering you too…more than you say it is. So we can use these!" Riley said as he pulled out both of the Weather Bands they had purchased yesterday and handed one to Atlas.

"Nice thinking, Riley!" Atlas grinned, accepting the bandanna and wrapping it around his neck. Spark did the same and both Pokémon sighed in relief as the heat around them had faded away. With that, the trio made their way towards the city proper and were immediately set upon by an old acquaintance. A purple monkey Pokémon with two tails that ended in hands.

"Hehehe! Hello there kids!" Hansel the Ambipom laughed from atop one of the few buildings that wasn't on fire. Riley and Spark quickly got into fighting stances as the outlaw grinned at them.

"It was so nice of Magmar and General Scorch to bust us out! Now I can get a little payback. And that stupid mutt isn't around either…this should be easy." Hansel remarked, his tails undulating behind him. The Ambipom then waved both hands, releasing a barrage of stars at the two rookies and Atlas. The three Pokémon winced as the stars exploded against them, but Spark and Riley retaliated with fire and lightning, knocking the Ambipom from his perch. Hansel flipped in midair and landed on his feet, hurling a Thunderbolt at the trio of Pokémon. Atlas managed to dodge the attack but Riley and Spark screamed in pain as the lightning crashed into them.

"Back off!" Atlas yelled, swinging a fist at the outlaw, who nimbly dodged the attack and leapt over Atlas. Hansel spun around in midair, sending another burst of Swift at the two downed children. Riley got to his feet and threw an Iron Thorn at Hansel, which the outlaw barely dodged, but it bought time for Spark to get to his feet and unleash a Thundershock on Hansel. The Ambipom screeched in pain but ran towards the children, swiping and punching at them with his tails. Riley managed to get a Double Kick in, sending the outlaw stumbling backwards as Spark and Riley moved backwards, putting distance between Hansel and themselves.

"Not bad! Now how's about-" Hansel began to say before Atlas suddenly appeared in front of him, cutting off the mouse Pokémon. The Heracross lowered his now-glowing horn and slammed it into the Ambipom, sending him skyward with a yell of pain.

Hansel plummeted back down to earth a few seconds later, spinning as he did so and unleashing a barrage of Swift attacks down at the trio on the ground. Atlas buzzed his wings frantically and met the outlaw in midair, surprising Hansel. Atlas then grabbed Hansel by the head and lifted the outlaw effortlessly above him before speeding towards the ground and slamming him face-first into the dirt. Hansel struggled in the grip of the mighty Heracross before being thrown through the air like a ragdoll. The Ambipom looked towards the direction he was flying and his eyes widened when he saw an Ember and a Thundershock attack flying towards him. The two attacks met him at the same time, creating an explosion that sent the Ambipom crashing senseless to the ground.

"Well...That was fun." Riley remarked, flashing Atlas and Spark a grin before two hisses alerted them that they were still in danger. The group was set upon by a Seviper and an Arbok that leapt at them from one of the side roads. Atlas wasted no time in engaging them, grabbing both snakes by the tails as they attacked him and swung them into a nearby burning building. Riley and Spark jumped into the fray, focusing their attacks on the Seviper while Atlas finished off the Arbok with a series of strikes. Atlas tied both defeated Pokémon together by their tails and left them unconscious on the street.

"Three outlaws down, about ten dozen more to go. Come on you two, let's get a move on!" Atlas yelled as he stomped towards another part of the town where three Poochyena surrounded a terrified and familiar Scraggy.

"Sello!" Spark yelled out. Riley scowled at the thought of a bunch of outlaws trying to hurt a little kid and ran forward, jumping in front of the Scraggy as the three dogs drew closer.

"You stupid bullies. Pick on someone your own size!" Riley practically spat at the outlaws. The three dogs charged at Riley, only for a burst of flames to send them reeling backwards. Riley leapt forward, spinning around and kicking the first dog in the face, knocking it out in a single hit. Riley jumped back to avoid getting his face bitten off and shot an Ember attack into the face of the 2nd dog, knocking it out as well. The third Poochyena, however, tackled Riley from the side and pinned him to the ground, snarling at him.

"Riley!" Sello cried out, a horrified look on his face. The Poochyena suddenly let out a cry of pain as electricity surged around it. Riley managed to get his feet up and kick the dog off of him and hit the outlaw with another Ember, knocking it out.

"That was close…" Spark breathed with relief, walking over to Riley and Sello. The Scraggy hugged Riley tightly, letting out a sob as his body shook with fear.

"It's alright, little guy." Riley muttered to the child, rubbing his head as Atlas approached.

"Nice work, you two. Sello, where are your parents?" Atlas asked the child as he let go of Riley.

"H-helping Marcus fight some of the bad guys. They're deeper in the city, towards the Chestnut Inn. They t-told me to run for it." Sello replied shakily.

"Make your way out of the city and head back towards the Guild. We're going to start directing anyone who's not up to fighting that way. I'm going to need you to stay brave, alright?" Atlas said as he knelt down in front of the Scraggy, smiling at him. For a moment the child looked like he wanted to protest, but took a deep breath and nodded before running off towards the entrance of the city. Atlas watched him until he turned at the Crossroads and went down the path to the Guild before Atlas turned to address his fellow Apprentices.

"Come on you two. We've got work to do. Direct any civilians to the Guild as we see them. I plan on having Delilah head to the Guild, so she can keep an eye on those who can't fight and trade her Heat Bracelet to Snow in the meantime. That solves two problems in one shot." Atlas said as he turned towards the center of the city. Riley took a moment to appreciate how quickly the Heracross had come up with a solution to about 3 problems or so in one fell swoop. The trio of Apprentices ran off deeper into the city, unaware that they were being watched by a Houndoom from the nearby forest.

"Well…I'd be lying if I said this wasn't what I had in mind when I made that deal, but I'll be damned if this wasn't effective." Charon remarked calmly, eyeing the flames.

"You're…you planned all of this!?"

Charon looked behind him and saw Hark and Grit giving him horrified looks. Charon bared his teeth as he laughed in reply.

"Planned? I was _counting_ on there being this much mayhem. No one's going to suspect a thing." Charon replied, a wide smile on his face.

"You're awful…You would have so many die like this. For what? You haven't exactly said what you're looking for! Is it really worth all of the lives being crushed, Charon!?" Hark screeched at Charon, who replied by snapping his jaws at the bird and making her screech in fear.

"Get a grip, you two. I told you, didn't I? When you both joined up, I told you that we would be great. But only if our resolve was strong enough. As long as we fought tooth and nail for what we wanted. As long as we completed our objective by _any means necessary_." Charon growled, stressing out the last part of his speech.

"You could have done that without the high body count, boss," Grit muttered darkly.

"I was hoping General Scorch would not have done that. I was hoping he'd just have his son escape after causing a bit of trouble with the fire. Him setting the other prisoners free was not what I intended, despite it being obvious in hindsight. But no matter…Let's move." Charon said to his two partners. Both Pokémon exchanged a wary look, but Charon had already charged off into the city, slinking through the burning streets with a sense of purpose. The scent of fire and the sounds of screaming and jeers filled the air, but they were tuned out by the Houndoom as he raced through the city. Charon couldn't help the smile on his face as he drew closer to his quarry, the Kecleon Shop.

Both of the brothers were standing about twenty yards ahead of their shop, fending off a Politoed that blasting them both with torrents of water and assisted by two Swanna. Despite the numbers advantage, it was clear the Kecleon brothers had the upper hand by the fact that all three of the outlaws were sporting serious damage. Charon scowled at that. He would rather the store owners be further away-

BOOM!

"Oh my!" the green Kecleon brother yelled out, eyeing a massive explosion in the distance. The momentary distraction allowed a Swanna to charge up to the salesman and deliver a Steel Wing to into his face, knocking him to the ground. A Furret and a Mightyena joined the fray against the two powerful salesman, stacking the odds rather firmly in the outlaw's favor.

 _"That'll do. Gotta be quick!"_ Charon thought as he leapt forward and snuck into the Kecleon Shop. Grit and Hark followed him, eyeing the deceptively large inside of the brother's shop with awe. It looked absolutely massive, with rows upon rows of merchandise and items of all kind stacked up the shelves. Team Payback made their way through the darkened room, carefully looking around for their quarry, whatever it may be.

"There." Charon whispered, heading over to a shelf to the left. On a shelf towards the back of the store there was a small box labelled "Unknown Purpose Maps" that Charon made his way too. Grit approached the shelf and removed the box, setting it down on the ground. Inside of the box was three maps, carefully rolled up. Grit grabbed one of them and unfurled it before showing it to Charon. The Houndoom scanned it and shook his head, and Grit grabbed the second map, replacing the first in the box.

"That's it." Charon whispered to his partner after he unfurled it. The Krokorok nodded in reply and pulled out a plain sheet of weathered parchment paper out of his Treasure Bag and rolled it up, replacing the map they had taken with a decoy to be found later by the brothers. It was a map of a different sorts that the two brothers would hopefully not find until it was far too late. Plus, the thievery would never be able to be traced back to them thanks to measures taken beforehand, a measure included in the deal that Charon had made with Magmortar. He would help his son break out of prison, and in return Charon and his partners would be assisted in acquiring a particular map from the Kecleon Brothers that neither one had any claim to in the first place.

Grit placed the box carefully back where it belonged and stuffed the newly acquired map into their Treasure Bag, and with that the trio carefully but quickly exited the shop. The trio emerged from the shop and saw that the two salesman were unconscious on the ground, trussed up in the street by the outlaws that had attacked them. Team Payback slipped back onto the burning streets and made their way into the fiery forest, with Hark and Grit coughing all the while from the smoke. Charon simply grinned in triumph, his white canines gleaming in the firelight.

 _"And now…the hunt begins."_ The Houndoom thought as he cast a glance behind him, eyeing the burning city for a few moments before facing forward and quickening his pace. He had no regrets about condemning the city to such a fate. Whether or not the outlaws would be stopped was not one he wanted to linger on. After all…

By any means necessary, right?

"Boss…This is wrong."

"I agree. This leaves a really nasty taste in my mouth."

Charon stopped in his tracks and turned to face his partners, who also stopped and looked at him with apprehensive expressions. Charon scowled at the two of them and said, "Really…Now of all times, you both decide to actually care about if we hurt people?"

"Boss, I'm fine with cracking a few eggs and ruining a few days to get the job done. But leaving an entire city to burn just for a stinking map?" Grit growled at Charon.

"You both don't understand…But neither can I tell you until I figure out the pieces to the puzzle. Shame that." Charon said coolly as he looked up at Hark.

"You'd really leave them to die like that?" Hark asked Charon in a soft voice.

"Of course I would." Charon replied, his tone becoming harsher. "This world is an awful place filled with awful Pokémon. I am one of them? Maybe. But you both knew what was going to happen. And it still happened regardless of what you thought or wanted. You both had a hand in this as much as I did, so don't feel bad about the city being on fire now. Besides, more than likely, the Delphox Guild crew will be able to sort this out. There'll be some casualties, they'll be mourned, and then we all move on. Except for us…Because we'll have made progress on one of the biggest mysteries on Varos since the disappearance of the Evolution Empire. This discovery will keep us wealthy for life."

Charon's words made Grit sigh angrily, but the reptile Pokémon just marched forward after a moment. Hark looked down at the ground from atop her teammate's head, but made no further comment. Charon watched the two Pokémon for a moment before slowly looking back through the trees, the sight of Emerald City burning behind him. Charon then looked forward and continued his walk through the woods to put distance between them and the city that they had condemned to burn.

* * *

Eon wanted to say that seeing Emerald City on fire like this filled his heart with dread. That it made him horrified and furious at the same time at the Pokémon who had done such a thing. But he couldn't say something like that. Emotions were something beyond him, and had been for a while. Yes, one of his other personality splits had some emotion to it, but he was hardly…whole.

He mused on this as he sent a Throh into the dirt, allowing Snow to rush in from the side and hit him with an Ice Beam. The Pokémon thrashed about wildly, but slowly stopped moving as ice slowly encased it before covering him completely. The Sneasel fell to one knee, panting from the heat before blowing an Icy Wind into her claws and pressing the cold into her face.

 _"Snow, you know I can just distort the air around you-"_ Eon began to say before Snow shook her head.

"Save your strength. I'll be fine." Snow replied tersely, her teeth bared in a snarl as she walked by Eon, though she placed a clawed paw on the Espurr's head for a moment as she glanced around.

"Looks like the Kecleon Brothers are down. Let's give them some backup!" Snow said to the telepath, sprinting off towards the market. Eon floated after his friend and prepared himself for combat yet again. Eon caught up with Snow in time for her to rip through a Mightyena, sending him bleeding into the dirt before she blasted him with an Ice Beam. Three more outlaws converged on her at once, but Eon blasted them all with a Confusion attack, narrowing his eyes as his energy plummeted at the effort. Snow quickly took that moment to hit each of the outlaws with a Metal Claw and Slash attack from both of her claws before freezing them all. Despite the flames raging around them, the ice would still hold for a long while and keep the outlaws from bleeding out. Eon quickly took stock of their surroundings, eyeing potential points of threat and advantage while Snow freed the Kecleon Brothers and gave them both an Oran Berry each.

"T-thanks, you two. The nerve of those ruffians." The Green Kecleon brother muttered, clutching his head as he was helped to his feet. As he said those words, however, two Nuzleaf's burst into the clearing, sporting bloody hands.

"You two! You stole from our store once!" the purple Kecleon yelped, bristling with anger. The Nuzleaf's didn't reply verbally, instead they began firing a barrage of Bullet Seeds at the quartet of Pokémon. Eon and Snow winced in pain and prepared themselves to attack, when all of a sudden a Mawile tackled one of the two Nuzleaf's from behind and chomped down on his face with her horrifying mouth. Eon and Snow hit the second Nuzleaf with a Confusion and Ice Beam combo, which froze both of the outlaw's together.

"Well done, you two!" Delilah laughed, crossing her arms.

"Delilah? Weren't you with Grave?" Snow asked the Mawile.

"Atlas suggested I hang out at the Guild and keep an eye on the people who can't fight, so I'm on my way there now. We're directing anyone we can over there." Delilah replied as she took off a red armlet off of her wrist. She reached over to Snow and secured it around her arm.

"You take it. I'll be far enough away from the flames to where I won't need it. This should keep you protected from the heat." Delilah said to Snow, who visibly relaxed as the overbearing heat's influence was finally lifted from around her. The Sneasel opened her mouth to thank her friend when a series of explosion erupted all around them. Delilah turned around to see a massive Exeggutor standing before them, grinning horrifically at them. The Pokémon's eyes glowed bright blue and Delilah was hurled backwards, smashing through a burning building with hellacious force.

Snow fired an Ice Beam in retaliation, but the Exeggutor used Psychic on the attack, diverting it around him. Eon shifted the stone slab of road at the Pokémon's feet, causing him to stumble and break his concentration. Snow hit him with an Icy Wind while he was distracted, scoring a direct hit on the outlaw. She then made a move forward, but was grabbed from behind and thrown down the street by a Medicham. Both Pokémon advanced towards Eon, who's eyes flashed green.

" _I'll have you know that your decision to attack my friend was a very bad one. Especially since more of my friends have just arrived."_ Eon replied as a emotionless smile came to his face. The two Pokémon were spared from replying by a flaming bird smashing into the Medicham, sending her crashing to the ground. A torrent of water followed this, delivered by Jet as Ares soared overhead.

Eon dodged a series of Seed Bombs sent his way by the Exeggutor and hit the outlaw with a Charge Beam directly in the face. The grass-type winced in pain for a moment, shutting his eyes, before it opened them with a bright blue glow surrounding them. Eon realized with a faint sense of horror that it was using Psychic on him.

He realized then, as the attack directly hit him, that this foe was much stronger than him.

Eon's mind went blank as the force collided with his mind, tearing apart the forced calm within it like glass before a rock-slide. The Exeggutor's eyes widened at the fractured state of the mind he had entered was in, but nevertheless began pushing his way into it, disrupting it further. Eon's eyes rolled into the back of his head, barely aware that his mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Your mind is broken, kid. Let's break it even further, yeah?" the Exeggutor chuckled from somewhere, his eyes glowing even brighter blue. Eon's mind went completely blank, with the sensation of pain being the only thing he could. Unimaginable pain...he wished it would just end...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" came a furious scream from somewhere else. The voice was familiar...

A black blur of fury rushed in front of Eon, shooting an icy beam directly into the faces of the Exeggutor as Eon collapsed onto the ground. The Pokémon stumbled backwards, shouting in pain as frost began forming on its face. The shout from the Pokémon turned into a scream of agony as Snow began slashing into the stomach of the Pokémon, creating massive gouges in the Pokémon's stomach and knocking it to the ground as greenish fluid streamed from the plant Pokémon.

Snow looked down at the form of the Exeggutor with loathing in her narrow eyes, all three heads sobbing in pain and begging Snow to stop. The Sneasel snarled in response, firing another Ice Beam directly into the Pokémon, causing it to howl as ice slowly began to form inside of its body, digging mercilessly into the fatal wounds already.

"Snow…please...stop."

Snow's attack ceased as she heard a very small, strained, and rather rough voice that sounded vaguely familiar speak from behind her. Snow looked over her shoulder and saw Eon looking at her from the ground. His eyes seemed to have returned to normal, but his irises were smaller than usual and there seemed to be more emotion on his face than she had ever seen before. Snow registered this for a moment before hopping off of the Exeggutor's unmoving form and embracing Eon in a tight hug.

"It hurts…it hurts so bad, Snow." Eon whimpered, his voice impossibly small. Horrified at what had happened and the strain his mind had been subjected too.

"You're OK…" Snow muttered into the Espurr's fur. She couldn't hide the relief and the emotion in her voice even if she tried. Her fear and fury were slowly receding as she tightened her grip on the Espurr.

"Did you kill him, Snow?" Eon asked in a very small voice. It sounded completely off to Snow, who pulled away from the Espurr for a moment to look at him.

"You…that's what your voice really sounds like?" Snow asked, confused, earning a small nod from the Espurr. She had only ever heard the Espurr speak via telepathy. His actual voice sounded so soft and genlte. He sounded so much like a little kid, it threw her off completely. There was a variety of different emotions in the telepath's voice – exhaustion being the most evident of them as well as barely concealed worry.

"Yeah. He's not getting up. Sorry about that…I haven't felt that angry in a long, long time." Snow murmured, crossing her arms and looking at the corpse of the Exeggutor.

"He…did something to my mind. It's even more fractured than it was before…I'm losing control of myself, Snow. Even my telepathy is acting up…" Eon whispered as his eyes began flickering colors, his face grimacing as they did so. The Espurr then coughed several times, not quite used to speaking after having not done so for years.

"Can't you revert back to your old self?" Snow asked Eon, painfully aware of the fact that this wasn't the time for a talk about such a sensitive topic. Most of the Guild didn't know the extent of Eon's…condition. Or the events that happened before it. Even Delphox didn't know the gritty details that Snow did. It was one of the reasons they were so close, she supposed. They knew all about the pains that had come before the Delphox Guild.

"It's happening, but my control is going to slip again. L-last time it happened, I tore Sankel and Hans apart. Next time…I don't now what'll happen." Eon whispered, closing his eyes. The Espurr was surprised when he felt Snow embrace him for a second time.

"Whatever happens, I'll be there to help you. Got it?" Snow muttered to her best friend. Eon smiled thinly before returning the embrace. He felt a faint flicker of warmth within him before he felt his mind…shift.

" _Snow…We have work to do."_ Eon stated in his usual cool monotone. Snow detached herself from the Sneasel with a small sigh and nodded in reply. Eon clutched his head for a moment, his eyes flickering from lilac to red to green before reverting back to lilac, though his irises grew larger when they reverted to their normal color. Snow watched this for a moment before shaking her head and making her way towards another section of the city, Eon floating behind her and matching her speedy pace. The duo caught sight of Ares and Jet fighting their way through a horde of outlaws laying waste to the center of the city, blasting water and fire at the lot of them.

 _"Snow. Ice Wave."_ Eon told his friend. Snow replied by kicking off of the ground and leaping high into the air, charging up a ball of icy energy within her mouth and firing it at a cluster of the outlaws. Eon's eyes glowed bright blue as he focused his power on the beam racing towards the outlaws, forcing the beam apart. The outlaws yelled out as parts of them were frozen solid, stopping them in their tracks. The quartet of Pokémon were joined by several citizens of the city and began knocking out the immoblized outlaws.

"Not gonna lie. This heat is wearing me out." Jet panted, leaning against a building for support and obviously worn out from the fighting.

"It's more like that we're spread thin. There's at least a hundred more outlaws running around the city and we're not prepared to take them all down. I keep forgetting how large this city is!" Ares chirped in reply before launching a Flamethrower at a nearby Cacnea trying to sneak up on them.

"Well, we need a game-plan and we need it fast. Otherwise there's not going to be enough of Emerald City to save." Snow muttered darkly before Eon prodded her from the side.

 _"We should keep moving. Despite our weariness and exhaustion from the heat, we cannot stop our efforts to stop the outlaws and put out the flames. Jet, you said you couldn't do anything to them, correct?"_ Eon asked the Buizel.

"Nothing. They hissed and fizzled, but kept burning. These aren't your regular flames. Eon, can you sense anything weird in the area?" Jet asked the Espurr.

 _"I can try. Give me a few minutes. Protect me while I search."_ Eon replied with a nod, closing his eyes. He hoped that his mental state would not cause him to let his comrades down. If he couldn't pinpoint the source of these strange flames, then they would likely not be able to continue fighting for much longer. These outlaws were not like the wild Pokémon they encountered in the Mystery Dungeons. These Pokémon could think and plan, and were generally much stronger than them individually. They were also unprepared for such an encounter, unlike they're usual battles against outlaws It wouldn't be long before one of them was overwhelmed, and then things would go downhill.

Eon inhaled and exhaled, focusing his mind into keeping everything together.

He wouldn't fail them.

* * *

Atlas skidded backwards as three blasts of wind smashed into him at once, with three Staravia circling him above. Spark and Riley launched attacks at them, but the birds were able to skillfully dodge out of the way.

"Come down here and fight for real!" Atlas yelled, finally getting annoyed with the outlaw's tactics as he eyed the oozing scratches on his carapace.

"Hahaha! Fat chance, bug brain!" one of the Staravia's jeered from above.

"This is stupid. If we could just hit them-" Riley began to say before a loud yell interrupted his thoughts.

"You dirty outlaws better leave those darlings alone!" Several blasts of electricity flew through the air towards the outlaws from behind the Apprentices, surprising them. The Staravia tried to dodge, but the bolts followed them and struck them in midair. Riley turned around and saw the Pokémon that was attacking the outlaws was none other than Kangaskhan the Storage Keeper. Her normally kind face was contorted in a savage snarl of motherly fury as she opened her mouth, charging up a familiar black ball of energy in her mouth.

"Watch out from the side!" Atlas yelled out, seeing a Ponyta charging towards them, followed by a Woobat and a Pidgeot. Atlas began charging towards them, but stopped in his tracks as Kangaskhan's Hyper Beam shot past him and into the three outlaws. All three of the outlaws screamed as they were blasted back into the center of the town.

"Holy crap." Riley stated in dumbfounded awe as Kangaskhan let loose another massive Hyper Beam, this time at the horrified birds above them. The attack consumed all three birds at once, and when the beam dissipated they were nowhere to be seen.

"You must have blasted them really high into the air." Spark noted with a note of awe in his voice.

"I hope so. Maybe it'll teach those little brats a lesson!" the Storage Keeper huffed before she bent down low and inspected Team Horizon.

"Are you two dears alright?" Kangaskhan asked the two children. Her child was noticeably gone, probably having been sent to the Guild already to be watched over by the other civilians.

"Y-yeah…Wait, hold up. You just wrecked those sx outlaws like they were nothing. Can we address that?" Riley asked the kindly mother. The monstrous kangaroo Pokémon giggled at Riley's words, but explained.

"I used to be an Explorer back in the old days. I even battled in the war a bit on the front lines for Queen Scarlet, though I healed more than fought. And even if I can't train as much as I'd like to, I can still give those baddies a run for their money!" Kangaskhan chortled with a wide smile on her face. All three Apprentices smiled at that, but started as the Storage Keeper addressed Atlas. "I hate to bother you, Atlas dear. But could you go help Pocus down towards the Fountain of Glimmer? I meant to ask you as soon as I could, but a few Magneton are giving him some trouble from the looks of things."

"Gotcha." Atlas said with a nod. He then looked to Team Horizon and said, "Come on, you two."

The trio hurried further into the city, leaving Kangaskhan behind and charging further into the depths of the fiery city. Riley and Spark eyed the destruction of the city they had spent so much time in with childish horror. It was like something out of a nightmare, except this was so very real. Bodies of the slain were scattered in the streets, felled by heat and fire or by the deadly outlaws running amok in the city. Spark fought back the urge to panic at the sight, nearly overwhelmed by the horror of it all. Riley meanwhile, focused on moving forward, determined to use what power he had to help put a stop to all of this.

Both Pokémon were jolted out of their musing when Atlas let out a loud high scream of pain from behind them. Both Pokémon whirled around to see Atlas being bombarded by a series of spinning blue discs being launched from a couple of Swoobat. Riley and Spark launched flames and lightning at them, dispersing the bats for a moment and allowing Atlas to get to his feet, panting heavily in pain. Riley ran forward, digging into his Treasure Bag, and pressed two Oran Berries into the hand of the big bug.

"You two go ahead. These three are outlaws I took down myself. The Swoobat Sisters. They're way too tough for you. And they're not above hurting you to distract me either, so get on out of here. Keep taking out baddies and directing Pokémon to the Guild." Atlas said as he began buzzing his wings, preparing himself for a proper fight.

"What about your type-disadvantage?" Riley asked.

"Heh. You think I'll let something like that stop me from stopping the bad guys?" Atlas replied with a laugh before waving a hand at them. "I've got this. You two just be careful, alright?"

"You too, Atlas. Come on, Riley!" Spark said to his friend. With that, the two Pokémon ran further into the city. They managed to help out several Pokémon struggling to make their way out of the city and teamed up with a few of them to take out a stronger outlaw or two that would come across their path. After a time, Riley suggested meeting back up with the others to regroup. However, when the duo turned around to take the road that led to the city's center, they found themselves staring the face of a living shadow with bright red eyes.

"…Is that a ghost?" Riley asked, looking at the weird shadow in front of them. A smile appeared on the Pokémon's face as it morphed into something more recognizable.

"Gengar…" Spark whispered, falling to all fours and trembling in fear.

"He looks tough." Riley muttered, preparing himself to use fire.

"Howdy. I'm Ummo. Let's not mince words and get to the point." The Genger said rather shortly, offering the two children a terrifying smile before sinking into its own shadow and shooting towards them. Riley and Spark unleashed fire and electricity at the shadow, but it moved too quickly to hit. And then it was upon them, unleashing several shadowy slashes at them from below that the two rookies barely managed to dodge. At least until Riley was caught in the face with a Shadow Punch, sending him smashing through doorway of a burning building.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out. The Pikachu then turned his attention to the outlaw in front of him, shivering in fear at facing him all alone.

"Hehehe…What's wrong? SCARED?!" Ummo the Gengar cackled gleefully as it slowly rose from the darkness below, his tongue sticking out horrifically as Spark screamed in absolute horror. The Pikachu let loose a Thundershock that the outlaw easily dodged. He was then forced to go on the defensive as the Gengar began firing balls of darkness at the Apprentice. Ummo laughed all the while, his cackles of delight joining the cacophony of the night. The Gengar then let out a hiss of pain as he was blasted in the back by fire.

"Leave him alone!" Riley yelled, running back towards the fight and throwing a Blast Seed at Ummo, who took the explosion directly to the face. The Gengar then grunted as a Thundershock struck him directly from behind, and with that the Gengar charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it at the Pikachu as he stopped to catch his breath, sending the smaller Pokémon smashing into the side of a building and crashing senseless to the ground. Riley yelled out for his partner before turning an angry glare to the Shadow Pokémon, who was grinning sadistically at him. Ummo began charging up another Shadow Ball while Riley held out his hand to charge up a Shadow Claw attack when a voice shouted at the outlaw from above.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S A FAMILY REUNION!"

Ummo turned towards the voice and was upper-cutted by a shadowy purple fist from below. The Gengar flew into the air, only for a ball of darkness to fly out of another purple hand and detonate upon contact with the ghostly outlaw. Ummo flew out of the cloud of smoke towards the ground, cringing in pain, before a familiar Haunter appeared out of nowhere and blasted the Gengar in the face with a Dark Pulse from the ground it was falling towards. Riley watched the Gengar fall to earth and crash into the ground, remaining completely still.

Grave vanished and reappeared in front of Riley, panting slightly. The ghost had one eye shut and seemed visibly exhausted, but was thankfully unhurt.

"Well…I'm sleeping like a log tonight." Grave muttered to Riley, floating past him over to Spark. Riley quickly joined him and with some effort, they managed to feed Spark an Oran Berry and revitalize him. Riley gave one to Grave as well, returning him to full power.

"That fellow was someone the Guildmaster brought in. Kinda hard to keep down without catching him completely off guard. That said, I haven't had to use my full strength in a really long time." Grave said as he cast a quick glance around the city.

"Grave, what's happening with everyone else? We're kinda out of the loop. Did anyone figure out what happened?" Riley asked the Haunter.

"Turns out that an outlaw somehow managed to break out of his cell and let loose most of the prisoners inside. Delphox is inside the prison, trying to keep some of the…well…"

"What?" Riley asked.

"We've got a few prisoners locked up in there that should under no circumstances see the light of day again. Delphox headed straight into the prisoner to secure it and ensure those really bad prisoners are still locked up really good. She'll be joining us as soon as she's done here and we'll be in good shape. Until then, we need to find the source of the fire. Because this isn't natural, that's for sure." Grave explained to the two rookies before his gaze caught something behind them and he quickly charged up and fired off a Shadow Ball at an approaching Grumpig. The pig Pokémon was blasted away and knocked out with a single hit.

"Idiot. Anyways, keep an eye out. I can't be everywhere at once. Ares and Jet are dealing with a lot of heat in the center of the town. Why don't you two help them out? It's probably better at this point, since we're getting a bit worn out, that we stick together." Grave suggested. With that, he vanished into the ground and slunk into the shadows.

"That's a good idea. This heat's starting to get to even me." Riley said to Spark, who grabbed his Weather Band for a moment and nodded.

"This Weather Band is probably the only reason I haven't passed out yet. And even then, I'm not exactly feeling good from being in this." Spark admitted as he and Riley began moving down the road. Riley once again saw a few unmoving forms within the streets. Some of them were citizens of Emerald City, some had been outlaws. The bodies of the slain were a horrifying sight to him, and he imagined to Spark as well, but they couldn't dwell on it. They had to help stop the carnage from getting even worse.

"Riley! Spark! There you two are!"

Both Pokémon turned around at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice. Riley spotted the Pokémon that had called their names standing atop a green stone tower that was completely warped by the heat radiating from the Pokémon in question. It was a Pokémon that they had taken down only a short while ago, and had been the crowning achievement of Team Horizon up to this point.

"It's Magmar the Incinerator!" Spark yelled out, eyeing the outlaw with wide eyes.

"I've been looking for you two." Mason the Magmar said in a low voice, looking down on them with a wide smile. The Magmar was tossing a very familiar-looking glowing cube up and down in his hand, one that Spark recognized after a moment.

"That's…isn't that the cube that Saran had? The one that Team Inferno took?" Spark asked Riley. Riley realized that this was the case and wondered how the outlaw had gotten his hands on it.

"It's fascinating what you can find just lying around, isn't it? By the time that those fools realize what I stole, I'll be long gone." The Magmar replied lazily as both Apprentices got into fighting stances.

Truthfully, Magmar appreciated what Team Payback had done for him. This entire plan happened because of them, so when Fi told him that he needed to lie about how he had gotten ahold of the Inferno Cube, he respected them even more.

"Guess we need to knock this jerk out and give it back to them." Riley said as he hurled an Iron Thorn at Mason. The Magmar laughed as the projectile burst into flames as it drew closer before melting into nothingness, the sheer heat vaporizing the Iron Thorn before hitting him.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that, you brats!" Mason replied as he shot a swirling burst of flames at them from his mouth. Both Pokémon managed to avoid it, but both of them were sent flying away as a column of fire erupted from the ground.

"Hahaha! This little thing really is something else!" Mason laughed, leaping down from above and landing on the ground, warping the earth as his lava-like feet hit the earth. Mason offered the rookies a smile and said, "You really think you can stop this? As if. The only way the nightmare stops is if you can stop me. As long as I hold the Inferno Cube, this fire will never stop raging."

"Is that all? Last time I checked, we kicked your butt into next week." Riley remarked as he got to his feet.

"True. But I'm not underestimating you brats like last time. And with this thing in my hands…Well, let's just say your chances aren't too good. But I applaud the enthusiasm. Let's see if you can keep up." Mason said as he tossed the Inferno Cube high into the air. The Magmarn caught the cube with a laugh and turned into a massive fireball, causing Riley and Spark to yell out as the fireball leapt past them, making its way towards the exit to the city.

"After him!" Spark yelled, speeding after the Magmar with Riley close behind. The duo jumped over the flaming debris and dodged several wayward attacks as they chased down the fireball, which thankfully wasn't moving too fast and they were able to keep up with it.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Riley and Spark were suddenly thrown off of their feet as something collided with the two of them, sending them crashing into the dirt as they neared the crossroads. Both Pokémon got to their feet, casting a glance at the fireball heading down Departure Way, before looking back at the Pokémon standing behind them.

"You…"Riley muttered as he eyed the Pokemon before them. Spark trembled slightly at the sight of the Pokémon's furious glare. The outlaw before them was a large cat-like Pokémon with snow-white fur and red claw-like paws, glaring at them with hate in his pink eyes.

It was Zane the Zangoose. The Pokémon that Riley and Spark had beaten back in Tenebrae Forest, before they had made their Exploration Team.

"Zane…You…" Spark mumbled, to surprised to speak.

"I have really been wanting to repay you two. After I got thrown out of that Mystery Dungeon, Captain Firefang found me in the woods and threw me in jail for theft and harassing the locals. But now…I don't think the dear old Captain's going to be able to arrest me again. And I don't plan on holding back like last time. You two are going to die." Zane growled, getting into a fighting stance. Before either one of the rookies knew it, Zane was speeding towards them with a trail of white energy behind him. The Zangoose crashed into Spark, sending him to the ground. The outlaw whirled around to attack Riley but was hit in the face with an Ember attack.

"Gah! He can use fire now!?" Zane snarled, trying to put out the flames on his fur. Riley leapt into the air and delivered a Double Kick to the outlaw's face, making him stumble backwards several steps, giving Spark enough time to hit him with a Thundershock. Zane recoiled in pain, but flung both arms out and dispersed the attack.

"You two got much stronger. But it's not enough...Those two hotheads may want you two for their plan, but I prefer things like this." Zane remarked with a small smile, drawing his hands back and causing them to glow bright white. As the Zangoose made a move to run forward, a streak of bright blue energy struck the ground in front of him, causing him to slip and fall onto the ice-covered ground. Riley and Spark saw a familiar face in the form of Snow bounding towards them.

"The Guildmaster is here! She's going to be holding back the flames around the city as much as she can, but we need to stop that Magmar. As long as he's in control of that cube he's got, these flames will keep burning," Snow said with a slight pant as she slid across the ice and joined Team Horizon.

"Where's Eon?" Riley asked.

"He's close behind. Atlas too. I'll hold this guy off. You two get going and chase that fireball! I'm not much good fighting someone like that, but this chump should be no problem." Snow said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Stupid Sneasel. You're not gonna stop me from gutting those brats!" Zane snarled as he leapt at Riley from the ice, only for Snow to appear in front of him and blast him in the face with an Ice Beam.

"Go now! Stop that Magmar before this place burns to the ground!" Snow shouted at Team Horizon. The rookies nodded at Snow before giving chase to the fireball. Snow turned her attention back to Zane, who was smiling darkly at her as he made his way to unfrozen ground.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'd get to meet a _celebrity_. Tell me, how's the family doing?" Zane remarked as both of his hands began glowing bright white. The Pokémon leapt forward as Snow recoiled at the remark, slashing at her and creating a large X in the air that slammed into her chest, sending her skidding backwards with a pained look on her face.

"If you value your life…You better stop talking." Snow hissed, firing an Ice Beam at the Zangoose. The outlaw dodged the attack and shot towards Snow with a burst of speed and slammed into her using Aerial Ace, though he received a deep slash in the chest for the trouble. The outlaw snarled in pain and raised a claw to retaliate in kind when his body seized up.

" _I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hurt her."_

Zane let out a howl of pain as every inch of his body exploded in absolute agony, sending the Zangoose to his knees.

" _That is enough."_ Zane started as an Espurr floated into view, landing next to Snow. A few moments later a massive Haracross buzzed past him, landing next to them. The pressure on Zane lifted as he fought the power of the Confusion attack hitting him.

"Gah, I don't have time for this! I'll kill you three right now!" Zane growled, flinging out his now glowing hands and dashing forward, trying to use X-Scissor on Snow again. Atlas stepped in front of her, taking the blow directly. The Heracross didn't even flinch, instead he drew back his fist and delivered a Power-Up Punch directly to the face of the Zangoose, sending him hurtling into a nearby signpost.

"This is one tenacious fella." Atlas remarked with a small ounce of worry, eyeing the outlaw.

"He's got some kind of history with Team Horizon. Seems to hate them. I say we knock him out, quickly. The rookies might need some backup." Snow replied, getting into a fighting stance as Zane got to his feet again, panting heavily. Eon's eyes glowed brightly, hitting the Zangoose with a Confusion attack and causing him to scream out in pain.

" _I agree. This is wasting precious time. We are needed elsewhere. I was following what Snow and I believe to be the source of the flames. The Magmar I saw Team Horizon chasing seems to be causing this fire with the object he holds in his hands. It's power is immense."_ Eon said to Atlas, his eyes flickering between lilac and green.

"Then let's knock this baddie out and help our favorite rookies, shall we?" Atlas replied with a small smile.

"NO!" Zane roared suddenly, his eyes narrowing down to slits. With a great scream of rage, he managed to snap free of the Confusion and lunge at Atlas. The Haracross drew back a fist and smashed it into the face of the Zangoose, sending him to the ground again. Zane rose to his feet shakily, glaring daggers at the three Apprentices.

" _You've lost. Surrender now."_ Eon warned the Zangoose. Zane shook his head and ran forward once more, hitting Atlas with an Aerial Ace and causing the massive bug Pokémon to let out a shout of pain as he was knocked back several steps.

"Lost? Nah, I know I'm dead. I'm just stalling, heh. And now, I'm gonna-!" Zane began to say before Snow vanished from in front of him and reappeared next to him, drawing her claw back and raking it across his chest as she dashed by him. Snow stopped a short way from the Zangoose, glancing back at him as he remained still. The Zangoose stared, open-mouthed, at the gaping wound in his torso and crumpled to the ground with a moan. He struggled to move, but managed to get onto his back as the Apprentices began moving away from him and after Team Horizon.

"Heh…You all are such…morons…" Zane gasped, clutching his bleeding chest, despite the crimson fluid seeping from his body.

"What? Why?" Snow asked the dying Zangoose, looking back at him.

" _You have been defeated. You will also not survive the wounds you have sustained. Why do you laugh?"_ Eon asked.

"Because…Those two brats that just ran off? The ones who locked up Mason in the first place? Right now…they're in the forest. Chasing him…They're being led straight to the big boss himself. And he's going to tear those little kids into bloody pieces." Zane said slowly and deliberately, his breath now coming in rasps as the Pokémon let out a harsh painful laugh.

"What!?" Atlas yelled out. Snow scowled at that and bent down to the Zangoose, holding a claw up to him.

"What do you mean?" Snow hissed.

"I…I meant that Mason...is leading those two brats to General Scorch himself. And if that happens…if those two meet the General face-to-face...they're _goners!_ " Zane rasped with a weak grin on his face. Zane's eyes then slowly closed shut, his breathing slowing further until it stopped completely.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _The plot thickens._

 _The next chapter shouldn't take too long. It's already a quarter of the way done, so much hype for that. Until then, please show your support by reviewing, favoriting, or following this story. Like always, I appreciate the feedback._

 _Stay updated with my nonsense with twitter if you feel like it, and I'll catch you all soon for the final chapter of the first act of the story. It's going to be a wild ride._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	25. Hello There

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _And here we are. Nearly a year and a half of effort and we're here at the end of the first act._

 _I've gotta say, the story is finally on track to where I want it to be. With seven more acts to go, I'm feeling comfortable moving forward with this project and I feel like it's going to go far._

 _Things have been complicated somewhat by me having to go work out every single day, as well as working part time, and then having to adhere to a strict diet in an effort to lose weight so I can enlist in the Air Force, which is why this chapter was delayed a bit alongside "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows." I apologize for the brief delay and strive to do better in the future, as always._

 _Since this next arc is completely set in stone and I'm particularly hyped for the final ten chapters of the next arc, I feel like it'll be considerably stronger than my opening act and go much more smoothly._

 _But we'll see in the future, now won't we?_

 _Shoutout to the sole reviewer from last chapter, the fantastic SpartanXHunterX. Also, I know I don't have to give shoutouts to people and it gets a bit repetitive with regular reviewers, but I still find that acknowledging those that took a minute to give me ever-precious feedback to be worth a personal thanks from yours truly._

 _As far as things go though, I'm hoping to be able to get back to form on my updating schedule. I do plan on adding a new fanfiction to my stable, a Skyrim-based tale introducing a host of new plot twists on the established story in the game. If you're interested, please check out the fanfiction "Falling Stars" when it drops…eventually. I'll likely post that story when I finished revisions on "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead," which I hope to finish by the end of the year. Maybe I'll hold off until Jak IV: The Avenging Angels" is completely revised as well._

 _Anyway, enough chatter. Here's the final chapter of the first act of PMD GLD._

 _Strap in. It's going to be wild._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Hello There_

* * *

"Get back here!" Riley yelled as he and Spark raced through the trees, dodging the flames left in their wake as they chased the Magmar deeper and deeper into the forest. The very presence of the outlaw caused plants and trees in the forest next to him to burst into flame, though this did little stop the two determined Apprentices.

"Not a chance!" Mason called back, the fireball having shrunken in size and moving at the same pace the two children were. Spark shot a Thundershock at the fireball, but the heat being given off simply deflected the electricity.

"I don't think electricity is going to help much here, Spark. He's too hot to even get near." Riley muttered as he leapt over a fallen and torched log.

"Then how are we going to beat him?" Spark asked Riley.

"The same way we always do these things. Together, and with sheer determination…and my good looks, of course."

"Oh, give me a break."

"No seriously, I mean it. One of these days, we're going to get out of a battle because I'm such a handsome-"

"Riley, can we have this discussion later? When we're not hunting down an outlaw burning Emerald City to the ground?"

"…Killjoy. But keep in mind we will be continuing this conversation once we kick this clown to the curb."

"Well, I-Wait! Magmar's stopped! Just up in that clearing ahead!" Spark yelled out, eyeing a wide open clearing just ahead of them. Riley and Spark emerged from the forest and stared down the massive fireball containing the outlaw, and were surprised when the fireball exploded outwards, revealing Mason, AKA Magmar the Incinerator. The outlaw regarded with amusement as he tossed the Inferno Cube up and down in his hand.

"Well, I've gotta say. Good work on keeping up with me, you two. But that's the last bit of praise you'll ever hear." Mason said as a large smile spread across his face. Spark and Riley readied themselves for a fight, with Riley preparing himself to move and with Spark falling to all fours. Mason laughed at this and flung his arms out, causing his heat-like aura to flare out. The clearing the trio of Pokémon were in began growing stiflingly hot, the temperature itself hot enough to make both Apprentices pant despite their protection against the heat.

"So come on. Fight me. Stop the bad guy and save the city." Mason said to the two children before inhaling deeply and exhaling a massive plume of flames. Spark darted away from the attack, shooting a Thundershock at the outlaw that was disrupted from the sheer heat radiating from him. Riley landed on the ground after jumping to the side and threw a Blast Seed at Mason, though the seed exploded far away from the outlaw and served to do little more than catch his attention for a moment. Something Riley noticed and decided to see if he could use if needed.

Mason turned his focus to Riley, charging forward with flames surrounding one hand and an orange glow surrounding the other. Riley jumped back to dodge the Power-Up Punch but was swatted backwards by Magmar's tail, sending him flying backwards.

"Riley!" Spark shouted, unleashing more lightning at Mason who simply shot a Flame Burst at Spark, forcing the Pikachu to back off and barely avoid being scorched as flames swirled around him. Mason turned back around in time for a foot to slam into his face, sending him stumbling backwards as Riley spun around and kicked him in the side of his head. Mason clutched his face with a growl as Riley fell to the ground, limping away from the outlaw as he panted in pain, two large burn marks on his feet from where he had touched the boiling skin of the outlaw.

"Not bad. But attacking me head-on is gonna hurt you more than me!" Mason growled, inhaling and breathing out more flames that enveloped Riley. The Chimchar screamed in pain as Mason's gleeful grin grew.

"How does it feel, Riley?! You had such a good time insulting me! You kept trying to diss me back in that in that Mystery Dungeon. But you're not doing much now, are you?" Mason growled, releasing the flames to reveal a battered Chimchar covered in scorch marks.

"Riley!" Spark yelled out, running forward to check on his partner before a plume of flames cut him off.

"Not so fast, little Pikachu. I've got a bone to pick with you too!" Mason snarled, unleashing a Flame Burst on Spark as he tried to run away. Despite this, Spark was blasted by the fire and sent to the ground, screaming as the fire brushed past him. Mason halted the flames and watched them fade away, revealing a shuddering Pikachu covered in burns.

"This is what happens when you disrespect me. When you _disrespect my family_!" Mason growled as he advanced towards Riley, grabbing him by the neck, his heat nearly suffocating the Chimchar and his very touch sending a searing agony into his windpipe.

"Even for Pokémon as rotten as us…Family's important. Very important. I lost my way and did things on my own, and for that I was beaten by you two brats. I was thrown in jail like a common crook, despite being the son of the biggest criminal on Varos…I thought I was done for, really. I'll admit it…I probably deserve what happened to me for bailing on my family like I did. I thought I knew better…Turns out I was a fool." Mason said softly, ignoring Riley's obvious pain as the Chimchar twitched in the outlaw's grasp. Mason then drew back his fist, now burning like a star, and punched Riley in the stomach. The Chimchar let out a strangled choking sound as a spray of blood erupted from his mouth, a cruel grin blazing into life on the face of the outlaw holding him as he tossed Riley to the ground like a discarded piece of trash.

"And then dear old dad orchestrated a plan to break me out. After everything I had said and done…He came back for me. I didn't deserve it. None of his subordinates expected the orders to start preparations for what happened tonight. I didn't even think he had it in his heart to care. But he did, Riley…What I'm trying to get across to you, as you lie there writhing in the dirt…Is that you can always count on family, no matter what. And that's why you and all of the idiots back at Emerald City lose. And it's something I'll remember until the day I die..." Mason breathed, a genuine smile coming to the face of the outlaw as he looked down at Riley, who was looking at him with a odd expression, something between disbelief and hurt. Mason then heard a noise from behind him and turned around, smiling widely at the sight before him. A battered Pikachu was now crouching low on the ground, fury in his eyes overriding the fear that was pounding through his heart.

"I'm glad…You were able to learn that kind of lesson, Magmar." Spark said through gritted teeth, anger visible in the Pokémon's jet-black eyes.

"Oh really?" Mason replied, a smirk contorting his smile.

"Yes…But I'm really getting tired of you and your family. All I've ever seen you do is hurt your fellow Pokémon. You've done nothing but kill and hurt and destroy. You talk about learning a lesson about family, but I still don't think you're learning any of the right lessons you should have from your family…" Spark practically growled, his body surging with electricity. Spark unleashed a massive Thundershock at the outlaw with a yell punctuating the attack, which parted around Mason as the Magmar laughed at the Pikachu who continued to speak.

"You and your dad are nothing but _blights_ on this world. All you do is hurt, steal, and burn whatever you want. You went and got in trouble with the law, but just because you're the son of a bigger outlaw you should be able to walk away free, killing innocents all the while…How is any of that fair, Magmar? How is any of that right!?" Spark asked the outlaw with emotion thick in his voice. Mason's expression of glee slowly faded as the Pikachu spoke to him.

"It isn't. But the lesson you need to learn here, little Pikachu…is that life isn't fair. That's why Emerald City is burning. That's why I'm getting away from jail scot-free while a trail of bodies lie in my wake. And that's why I'm going to kill the both of you for just doing your duty…Because life isn't fair." Magmar hissed in reply with a horrid smirk on his face as he began walking towards Spark, his fists glowing bright orange as his searing steps scorched the dirt. Spark's electricity faded almost entirely, except for the jolts sparking around his cheeks, as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I figured as much…But I don't think we're quite through yet." Spark opened his eyes and offered Mason a small smile, causing the outlaw's smile to vanish in surprise. "Riley, if you'd shut his mouth, please?" Mason's expression turned into a confused one for a brief moment before he quickly turned to Riley with a snarl.

"Activate!" Riley yelled out, holding a Wonder Orb towards Magmar as he ran towards him. The Orb shimmered green before it pulsated and shattered. Mason's eyes widened as a shockwave of green light soared out of the orb and engulfed him, causing him to shiver uncontrollably as Riley fell to one knee, wincing in pain and clutching his chest. Mason felt the energy around him fade, but as that vanished he realized so did the heat aura that he had been producing since this fight had begun. Mason realized with a small ounce of horror what had just happened and his tail smashed into the ground with frustration.

"Nullify Orb…It takes away a Pokémon's natural ability…Feh. I don't need my natural heat to defeat you. You're barely standing as it is." Mason hissed as both of his hands began glowing orange. Before Mason could do anything else, pain surged through every inch of his body, forcing him to his knees as electricity coursed through him. Mason opened his eyes and saw Spark's entire body radiating electricity now. Mason forced himself to rise to his feet and take a step towards the Pikachu, but felt a force suddenly slam into the back of his head, rendering his eyesight useless for several seconds as he fell to the ground.

"Spark! Catch!"

"Thanks Riley."

Mason's vision returned to him in time for him to see Spark consuming an Oran Berry. The Magmar rose to his feet, gritting his teeth in fury before he turned around and saw Riley leaping towards him, a shadowy darkness enveloping one of his hands as it slashed downwards and raked Mason's chest. The Magmar staggered backwards with a howl, clutching the large wound for a moment before two kicks to his face sent him to the ground in a heap. Mason tried to rise once more, but another burst of lightning struck down upon him and rendered him unable to move as pain shot through him once again.

"Keep it up!" Riley yelled as he charged at Mason, his left paw transforming into a Shadow Claw once again. Mason snarled in fury and forced himself up, spitting a burst of flames at Spark and forcing him to cease his attack before the Mason whirled around and punched Riley in the face with a Power-Up Punch as he flew through the air, sending the fire monkey into the dirt. Mason chuckled darkly as his tail swished behind him, regarding the Chimchar before him with amusement before he turned around and addressed the Pikachu that was now running towards him.

"Keep it coming, kids! I'm gonna enjoy breaking you both apart, piece by piece!" Mason laughed as both of his hands burst into flames. Mason lashed out at Spark as he raced around the Magmar, his speed enhanced by the Quick Attack he was using and allowing him to dodge the flaming strikes. The Pikachu shot off of the ground and smashed into Mason's chest, knocking the wind out of the Magmar before following up with another Thundershock. Mason yelled out as the attack struck him, but he pushed through the pain and punched Spark right in the chest with a flaming fist, making the Pikachu's eyes widen in pain before he went sailing through the air and crumpling onto the ground in a heap.

"Heh…And there we have it. Both of you kiddos are down once again." Mason chuckled as he strode towards Spark, stopping next to his unmoving form and grinning before raising a burning fist into the air. He then heard Riley's voice cut across the clearing and it snapped his attention towards the Chimchar, who was somehow standing yet again and trying to spit out words through a mouthful of blood. Mason growled and turned his attention back to Spark, determined to kill the Pikachu for good this time so he could take his time picking apart the Chimchar.

"Activate!" Riley shouted finally, holding another Wonder Orb in his hand as Mason drew back his fist. The Magmar turned his head to Riley for a moment, smirking, before he hit Spark-

Who was no longer there.

"What?" Mason looked up and saw Spark getting up off of the ground next to Riley, who had dug out another Wonder Orb and was glaring down the outlaw.

"Rollcall Orb…Brings your teammates back to your position. And he's got more of those damned things!" Mason growled, pulling out the Inferno Cube and allowing its power to flow through him. Riley ran towards Mason as the Magmar inhaled deeply and breathed yellow and crimson flames out of his mouth, scorching the air around Riley. But the determined Chimchar continued to run, jumping through the flames and weathering the damage as he clutched one last Wonder Orb in his hand. Finally, he reached Mason as the Magmar was raising the Inferno Cube high into the air. Mason saw Riley emerge, burnt and injured, from the flames and raised a glowing fist to strike him. But this time Riley was ready for him.

"ACTIVATE!" Riley shouted as he dropped down to the ground, holding the Cleanse Orb above him as Mason's punch missed completely. Mason had time to yell out before a torrent of water appeared from out of nowhere and drenched both of the Pokémon, Mason more so than Riley because the Chimchar was beneath the Magmar, who was now screaming in pain. As the Magmar fell to one knee, steam billowing off of his body, Riley rolled out of the way and let Spark shock the daylights out of Mason with a Thundershock that dealt extra damage to the drenched Magmar, followed by a Quick Attack that sent the Magmar falling onto the scorched earth.

"Agh…Give up already!" Mason barked as he pushed himself to his feet, staggering back to a standing position and unleashing a Flame Burst from his mouth. The flames exploded around the two Apprentices in front of him, sending them falling to the ground as well. Magmar grinned at the sight before he fell to one knee, wincing in pain as the damage he had been dealt finally caught up to him. Riley and Spark slowly rose to their feet once more as well, though they remained standing and ready to fight. Magmar the Incinerator let out a growl as he clutched the Inferno Cube tighter, before a voice called out to them.

"That's enough, Mason."

The three Pokémon turned around and saw the forest in front of them burn away, the trees disintegrating completely from the raw heat being released from the Pokémon now emerging from the forest. It looked somewhat like Mason did, a humanoid Pokémon with strange fiery red and yellow fur, but it was bigger and had an even weirder face with pink lips. Its tube-like arms swayed as it approached, the ground crackling as the Pokémon's intense heat-like aura came out in waves.

Mason looked at the Pokémon and nodded, getting to his feet after a moment as the larger Pokémon came to stand by him. After a moment of watching Team Horizon, the other Pokémon spoke.

"Good evening, Team Horizon. I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced." The blazing Pokémon slowly made his way forward past his son, his steps incinerating the ground beneath him, his gait slow and deliberate as he inhaled sparks and flames from his nose. Both children looked up at the imposing Pokémon with fear as he offered them a twisted smirk.

"My name is General Scorch. Father. Crime lord. Murderer. Take your pick, I've got plenty of titles." The Pokémon intoned in an almost kind voice. Scorch then looked back at Mason and said, "Son…You instructed some of the outlaws to stall the other Guild Apprentices, correct?"

"Yes, father. Even if they do find us, they'll be too weakened by the fighting to stand up to you. Even when I saw them, they were noticeably wearing down. They're strong, but even they have limits." Magmar replied immediately.

"Good. You're free to stick around or you can leave. Either way, leave the Inferno Cube here. That thing may be cursed and very powerful, but it has limits as well." Scorch said to his son. Mason tossed the Inferno Cube to Magmortar and slowly backed away, as if he knew what was going to happen next. General Scorch then turned his attention back to the two children in front of him and addressed them.

"Take a moment and catch your breath. Heal up. I'll allow you both a few seconds to prepare for what's going to happen next." Scorch said evenly, his smile never wavering. Riley got to his feet with a grunt of pain, digging into his bag and pulling out two Oran Berries. He stuffed one in his mouth and handed one to Spark as well, giving them their full strength back. Magmortar watched them carefully, his hands clenched.

"Ready?" Scorch asked the two children rather patiently. Both Apprentices got into fighting stances, trying to hide the fear on their faces. They had barely managed to hold off Magmar. How on earth could they defeat his father, a crime lord so powerful that all of Varos feared him?

Riley drew an Iron Thorn and hurled it forward, only for it to dissolve as it neared the crime lord. Scorch just stood there, beckoning the two rookies towards him as Spark unleashed a Thundershock at the outlaw, but much like with his Magmar son, the electricity dispersed as it neared the ultra-heated aura of Scorch.

"I should probably have mentioned that much like my son, I don't much feel like lowering my species natural powers to make you feel better. So hit me with your best shot. I'd honestly be impressed if you managed to get a shot in on me." Scorch offered the two children, opening his arms apart in a mocking gesture.

"Riley…" Spark muttered, his body shaking in fear.

"I know…This guy…His strength is unreal. I can feel it in the heat he's giving off. Magmar was something we could deal with. Meanwhile, this guy is in a league of his own." Riley said quietly, gritting his teeth.

"We don't have to beat him…The others are coming. We just need to stay alive long enough for them to help us." Spark reminded Riley, though Riley wasn't exactly reassured by that. The other Apprentices had been battling all night long as well. Like Magmar had said…none of them were prepared for something like this and none of them were in peak condition.

"We've just got to try. Together." Riley said as he looked at Spark with a small smile, pumping his fist slightly as Spark nodded in reply.

"Come now, children. Don't keep me waiting. I'm a patient Pokémon…But I do not like having my time wasted." Scorch said as his lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"Spark, keep your distance. Hit him with whatever you can." Riley said as he slowly took a step forward, locking eyes with the crime lord.

"Don't keep me in suspense. Attack." Scorch said calmly, gesturing forward with his claws. Riley responded by leaping forward and spinning around in midair, hoping to get the crime lord with a Double Kick and fighting through the heatwaves crashing into him. The Chimchar's first kick connected with Scorch's arm as he brought it up to block, sending a spike of agonizing pain through Riley's body as his foot made contact with the lava-like body of the Magmortar. Riley screamed out in pain but continued his attack and twisted around, aiming for Scorch's head, only for the crime lord to swiftly dodge the attack and take a step away. Riley panted heavily as he landed on the ground and jumped into the air once more, trying in vain to hit the outlaw, but every time he did the attack was blocked or dodged with lazy ease.

"Surely you can do better than this." Scorch chided the Chimchar as Riley landed on the ground, wheezing from the force of the heat being released from the crime lord. Scorch inhaled deeply and breathed out a plume of the flames that Riley dove to the side to dodge, rolling into a crouch as Scorch laughed at him. The Magmortar then became aware of Spark throwing items at him from behind, trying in vain to hurt him despite the fire within him destroying the projectiles with ease, including several Blast Seeds.

"Keep on dishing out the items, little Pikachu. Maybe you've got something in your arsenal that can get me…Or not." Scorch laughed as Riley went in for another Double Kick, only for a hand to swat him aside like a fly, causing him to land on the ground once again. Spark ran over to his partner, handing him an Oran Berry.

"Spark…I think I've got an idea." Riley said, a faint smile coming to his face. Spark's eyes lit up as Riley muttered a quick line of instructions to the Pikachu, who looked skeptical but nodded nevertheless. Riley's plans had worked wonders before in the past. Maybe they would help them get the drop on the powerful foe that was toying with them.

Spark dug into the Treasure Bag and pulled out a seed, popping it into his mouth and running forward as Riley engaged Scorch again, getting effortlessly knocked aside with a casual swipe. It was obvious that the crime lord wasn't taking them seriously. Riley began shouting at the crime lord, insulting him and his son while Spark approached the crime lord from behind.

"Father, behind you!" Mason yelled out. Scorch whirled around as Spark leapt towards him and responded with a backhanded smack that sent Spark reeling into the dirt. Scorch aimed a Flamethrower behind him and shot it at Riley, who barely dodged the attack and began running at the General from behind.

"Behind you!" Mason yelled once again. Scorch rolled his eyes and turned back around, shooting two bursts of flames at the Chimchar, who fell to the ground and hissed in pain as the sheer heat from the flames made him want to pass out. Despite this though, Riley was smiling.

And so was Spark.

The Pikachu finally bit down on the seed that he had kept in his mouth, and his eyes widened in surprise as a great rush of energy began filling his entire body. The energy within him peaked, and Spark opened his mouth and forced the energy within him outward.

Scorch heard the sound of something rushing through the air and turned around, only for a shimmering white beam of pure energy to hit him directly in the stomach. Scorch let out a snarl of pain and staggered backwards as the beam forced him towards Riley. Scorch didn't realize what was going on though, because he was blinded by the harsh white light the beam that Spark was shooting was making.

"Agh! Energyburst Seed? Tricky little sneaks!" Scorch yelled as the light dimmed down and the pain faded from his stomach. Scorch winced and shook his head, raising his left paw and transforming it into a hand cannon to finish the Pikachu off once and for all.

Scorch then opened his eyes to find a Chimchar in his face, hand drawn back and covered in a shadowy darkness. Riley swiped Scorch directly in the face with his Shadow Claw, causing the outlaw to flinch in pain before he swung his right fist at Riley, hitting him in the chest with a Fire Punch. Riley's eyes widened in pain as he flew backwards and crashed onto the ground next to a worried Spark.

"R-Riley! Are you OK?" Spark asked as Riley lay on the ground, immobile, for several seconds. Riley then blinked and held his chest before slowly attempting to sit up. Riley fell back onto the ground with a gasp, clutching his chest.

"Y-yeah…That was one rough punch though." Riley muttered, looking at the General with a sense of wariness. And it was a reactionary blow too. Imagine what a full-force Fire Punch would do…

Spark quickly fed Riley one of their Oran Berries and helped his partner up. Scorch regarded them both with amusement, crossing his arms with a critical eye. He then spoke, his tone rather light but still sending shivers down the two Apprentices spines.

"Clever…I forget that some attacks are not effected by our heat. And for someone your age to know an attack like that and be able to even use it? Even more impressive, child. You two used the Energyburst Seed to catch me off guard, and make me forget about the Chimchar for just a moment so that he could hit me directly. Both of you are considerably skilled for mere children, and I commend you for that. That said…You won't be hitting me again." Scorch said as his fiery aura exploded outwards, forced Riley and Spark back, with the two of them panting heavily at the sheer power of the Magmortar. The crime lord then retracted one of his hands into his arm and aimed the newly formed cannon at the two rookies, cracking a grin and unleashing a massive Flamethrower at them. Riley and Spark jumped apart, just dodging the attack and falling onto the ground, panting from the sheer heat of the flames. They managed to get to their feet once again though, determined to not let Magmortar win.

"Is that it? Show me more! Show me your true strength! Surely Pokémon from the legendary Delphox Guild can put up a better fight than this?" Scorch remarked apathetically, firing another blast of flames at Riley, who again leapt to the side to dodge, watching in horror as the flames practically tunneled through the trees behind him and incinerated everything in its path.

"W-w-what do we do, Riley?" Spark asked as both Pokémon got to their feet, only for a burst of lightning to strike the two of them, causing them both to scream out in agony as pain rocked their entire bodies.

"I don't like having my time wasted. If you're at the point where you're asking one another 'what to do'…then you've already lost, children." Scorch said, grinning now as his Thunderbolt attack continued to assault Riley and Spark. After about ten agonizing seconds, Scorch released the attack and both Pokémon collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Scorch shook his head and slowly retracted his claws into his body, reverting his hands to cannon form.

"I was hoping for so much more out of the Exploration Team that had defeated my son. But at the end of the day…You're nothing but two kids who bit off more than they could chew. Pathetic." Scorch spat as he slowly raised his hands upwards and placed them both together so that both tips were touching. A bright red ball of flames formed at the tip of the cannons and quickly began growing in size.

"This, children, is an attack known as Fire Blast. You won't be surviving it." Scorch said with a twisted smile on his face before the ball expanded in size. The crime lord let out a yell before firing the ball of flames directly at the injured duo lying immobile in the dirt, both of whom watched the orb of fire suddenly expand into a massive burning star.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Mason yelled as the attack drew closer. Spark shut his eyes and turned away as the heat around them rose. Riley just watched, wondering why this had to happen.

Riley then blinked when a shadow suddenly blocked off the flames, even as they exploded and fire parted around the two Apprentices. Scorch let out an annoyed sighed and shrugged, saying, "Looks like I took a bit too long, didn't I?"

Riley and Spark stared up at the figure in awe, seeing a massive Heracross standing before them with burns covering his body and steam pouring off of his carapace, a pained expression on his face with both of his eyes closed.

"Leave…my friends…alone!" Atlas hissed, opening a single eye and glaring at General Scorch. Atlas's body was outlined with an orange glow that radiated strength, though that was quickly fading.

"He…Atlas took a Fire Blast head-on…for us?" Riley asked, amazed and touched that the Apprentice had saved their lives at the cost of his own health like that.

"He's…using Endure…I didn't know it was that strong though." Spark whispered in awe of the massive bug as the flames around him dissipated. General Scorch let out a laugh that echoed around the forest.

"You know what? I'll admit it. That was impressive. To take an attack like that directly and survive it? I applaud you, Apprentice. But you're too worn down to fight me. I'm not even annoyed anymore that you blocked that attack now…After all, why should I be annoyed that my first attack didn't work, when I can kill another three Apprentices with the second?" Scorch asked Atlas as his eyes glowed bright blue. Atlas's body glowed as the Heracross screamed in agony, being thrown backwards and crashing onto the ground. The Heracross tried to get back up, but collapsed onto the ground with a yelp as his injuries caught up with him.

"One down. However many of you to go." Scorch remarked as his eyes shone bright blue once again, a Psychic attack activating once again. Spark and Riley screamed as pain surged through their entire bodies, even as they were lifted into the air and hurled backwards into two trees. Riley and Spark floated away from the trees before slamming into them again. And again. And again.

Riley and Spark were hurled through the air and landed on the scorched earth in front of the General, who was laughing alongside his son at the sight of the wounded Apprentices. Riley and Spark could only watch on as their eyesight blurred and their beaten bodies ached all over, the two of them barely staying conscious as a result of the beating they had went through. Atlas was trying desperately to get up, and managed to get to his feet, despite everything he had been through and barely staying cognizant of his surroundings.

"Not…gonna hurt them anymore..." Atlas panted, even as he shut his eyes and teetered forward. The Heracross's eyes slowly opened as he put his hands together, a small ball of bright blue energy flickering in his palms as he tried to form some sort of attack. Scorch rolled his eyes, holding out both of his cannons as a ball of flames began charging up at the tip.

"Resilient, aren't you? One more Fire Blast should do it. It was a pleasure meeting you three. Say hello to Giratina for me, would you?" Scorch sneered as the ball of raging flames quickly began growing in strength.

Riley glared at the crime lord with everything he had through the one eyes he could see out of. He wouldn't go down lying on his back. He wasn't going to go down at all. He'd beat this stupid outlaw and his stupid son and make them pay for hurting his friends and hurting everyone else back at Emerald City. Scorch's eyes widened as the Chimchar in front of him rolled onto his stomach and began trying to push himself up, a faint green outline glowing around the Pokémon's body as the child pushed himself up, despite all of the damage he had taken so far.

"Kid, I respect your drive. Sorry to say that drive won't save you from a point-blank Fire Blast. Stay down." Scorch said as he took a deep breath and prepared himself to attack. He wasn't going to chance the Chimchar somehow doing something to even the odds. The glowing aura around him was a bit unnerving to him for some reason, so it was about time to stop playing around and end this fight.

"No…No…Not yet!" Riley hissed as he willed his body to get up. To fight. He couldn't die now!

Scorch let out another shout as he unleashed his attack, firing a sphere of flames that soared towards the Apprentices, transforming into a massive star shape of all-consuming fire. In their current states, they would certainly not survive an attack of that magnitude. Riley managed to get to his feet, finally, and felt an odd strength surging through his body, giving him just enough strength to step towards the rushing flames-

Only for a series of bright blue beams of light to rain down from above, striking the ground in front of Riley and creating a wall of ice that the Fire Blast smashed into, destroying the ice instantly yet causing the attack to part around the Apprentice trio.

"WHAT!?" Scorch bellowed, his head swiveling to find the source of the attack.

"Nice try, having those outlaws slow us down. But we'd never let someone like you get away with something like this!"

Scorch scowled as a group of Pokémon emerged from the forest behind the downed Apprentices, looking a bit worn down but ready to fight. Snow looked livid while Jet, Eon, Ares stared down Scorch with neutral expressions. Grave smiled almost sadistically while Delilah looked nervous, but each of them stepped forward in front of their friends in a protective gesture while Scorch let out a roar of fury.

"MASON! LEAVE NOW!" Scorch bellowed as Scorch's hand cannons aimed at the Apprentices. Mason nodded and pulled a small yellow seed from the bag he was still carrying. Before any of the Apprentices could do anything, the son of the crime lord ate the seed and vanished into thin air.

"Drat. The son got away." Jet said as he clenched his paws.

"Never mind the small fire. It's time to put this scumbag down!" Snow growled as Jet stepped up in front of her, flanked by Grave and Delilah. Riley couldn't help but smile at his friends, all standing together to confront the General. They could do this. Riley looked at Spark and saw his partner slowly rising to his feet as well, bolstered by the presence of their fellow Apprentices. Delilah rushed over to help the two to their feet (Riley had fallen down to his knees when his friends has arrived), handing them an Oran Berry each while the others continued walking towards Scorch.

" _Despite your considerable strength, I do not believe you have it in you to defeat all of us together."_ Eon remarked coolly, eyeing the crime lord with light green eyes.

"It's one-on-nine, General. Just come quietly, and we don't have to do this." Ares said to the Magmortar, whose furious expression darkened. The General took the Inferno Cube and tapped it twice, causing a crimson chain to appear from the artifact's top. Scorch took the chain and wrapped it around his head, wearing the Inferno Cube like a necklace.

"Of course we do. You made me use a backup plan…And I will not take such an insult lying down. You all are going to burn. I am General Scorch! The greatest criminal this world has ever seen! I will not be outmatched by a bunch of children!" Scorch uttered before both of the crime lord's hands suddenly ignited, unleashing two spiraling bursts of flames. Snow and Jet jumped forward, shooting ice and water together to meet the flames. Both sides' attacks met in midair, cancelling one another out as steam quickly formed, covering the field.

Spark and Riley jumped forward to assist them, with Atlas joining them a moment later, looking revitalized after an Oran Berry. Each of them Pokémon prepared themselves for a rough fight.

An explosion erupted from somewhere ahead of them, followed by a yell of pain. Fire tore through the smoke and nearly caught Delilah, who jumped away with a startled yell. The fire, however, cleared the smoke away enough to show Grave combating General Scorch directly, slashing at him with his claws while the General unleashed a series of Flamethrowers that the specter was skillfully dodging. Magmortar then placed both of his cannons together and unleashed another Fire Blast at Grave, who dodged the attack but then gasped in horror as he saw the blast go towards Riley and Spark, who barely managed to dodge the fire attack thanks to Atlas pushing them both out of the way. While Grave was distracted, Scorch aimed his cannons and unleashed a mighty plume of fire, enveloping the Haunter.

"Grave!" Jet shouted as he and Snow sprinted towards General Scorch, both shooting Ice Beams at the crime lord. Scorch growled as the beams managed to pierce his heat-aura, sending icy energy through his body. Scorch aimed a hand cannon at both Pokémon and released a Flamethrower, but the two Apprentices dodged the attack and landed lightly on the ground. Scorch grinned as he stepped forward, transforming a hand into his hand and charging it up with electricity. As he prepared himself to attack he felt a force collide into him from behind, sending him stumbling forward and causing him to lose his focus.

A sharp cry from above alerted Scorch and made him look up as he fired a plume of flames into the air as he did so. Ares spun out of the way and dove towards the crime lord, smashing into his side and shooting out of range once again. Scorch growled quietly as he swung his arm and released a series of Thunderbolts down on the Fletchinder while he sprayed the ground around him with purple flames, an easy way to prevent the Apprentices from attacking him all at once. Scorch transformed his second hand into a claw and filled the sky with lightning, causing Ares to dive, drop, and weave to avoid the barrage of electricity being thrown at him. Ares then darted towards the crime lord, changing directions in midair, and smashed into his chest with a savage cry. As Scorch took a step back, recoiling in pain, he managed to lock eyes with the fiery bird in front of him and used that moment to hit him with a Confuse Ray. Ares eyes shimmered red for a moment before the bird let out a cry of pain and flew off, trying to remain flying despite the confusion.

"Now! Hit him now!" Jet called out as he and Snow landed on the ground within the ring of flames that separated Scorch from the others. The crime lord scowled at this, surprised they had made it over the wall of Will-o-Wisp flames, but turned to face the duo regardless.

"Ice Spear!" Snow called out to Jet. The Buizel nodded before leaping into the air and spinning around, immersing himself in a water flume and launching himself at General Scorch. The General prepared another Thunderbolt, ready to down the Apprentice, before several pink shockwaves slammed into his back and sent him stumbling forward into the projectile hurtling towards him. The spear embedded itself into the stomach of the outlaw, spilling the criminal's blood from a wound that was instantly cauterized as the Pokémon's natural heat radiated outwards.

Jet broke free from the ice, but not before getting hit with a Thunder Punch that sent him hurtling backwards into a tree. Scorch grinned with pleasure as the Buizel sank down to the ground and remained motionless at the tree's base, but his lapse in concentration cost him as a furious bird smashed into him from the side. Ares chirped furiously and incoherently, pecking at the crime lord and dodging several Thunder Punches as he drove his beak deep into the general again and again. Scorch then flung out his arms, letting lose a Thunderbolt that caused the Fletchinder to seize up in midair with a screech before being swatted out of the air with a double-handed Thunder Punch, sending the Fletchinder tumbling through the air and into the dirt with a cry.

"Just one hit…He took Jet out in just one hit…and beat Ares in just two." Riley muttered, watching the display with horror through the flames. Spark was off a similar mind, wordlessly watching with wide eyes as the other Apprentices surged forward.

"Leave him alone!" Snow snarled, sending an Icy Wind at the crime lord, who retaliated with a Flamethrower, causing the Sneasel to back off as she barely dodged the attack.

"Heh. You've got some nerve, little Sneasel…You remind me of an old friend of mine. I hate his guts now, but the similarities are striking between you and him." Scorch said quietly as Snow landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Shut up!" Snow barked, shooting another Ice Beam at the outlaw who smacked it aside with ease and retaliated with a Flamethrower that shot out too quickly for the Sneasel to dodge. It hit her directly, causing her screams of agony to fill the air as the other Apprentices rushed forward to help her. Scorch's eyes were alight with glee as the flames poured from his arm, his other hand moving to the Apprentices and unleashing another massive Flamethrower that threatened to consume them as well. Scorch then felt a searing pain tear through his back, forcing him to stop his assault on the Sneasel and turn around to see a furious Haunter before him.

"You are going to **suffer** for that." Grave intoned, his voice sending a chill down Scorch's spine as the Haunter lunged at him, swiping at the outlaw with two Shadow Claws. The first one was barely dodged and the second was blocked with a crackling Thunder Punch. Scorch grinned then, opening his mouth and spraying fire into the face of the Haunter. The specter howled in pain, but managed to duck into the shadows and reappear behind Scorch, hitting him with a Shadow Punch before the outlaw could return fire quite literally with a Fire Blast, hitting the Haunter directly and sending the specter flying backwards in a maelstrom of heat and destruction.

"No! Grave!" Jet yelled out, shakily getting to his feet as he watched the Haunter become enveloped in an explosion of hatful orange flames.

"Bwahahaha! Another one down!" Scorch cackled merrily as he swung his arm, spraying a Flamethrower towards Delilah and Atlas as they jumped back to dodge it. The flames would hold them back for a moment, allowing him to finish off the Sneasel and Team-

"ACTIVATE!"

Scorch's head snapped to the side as the felt a shimmering light crash into him, making him stagger backwards as he felt a strange chill roll through him. He felt the heat that was radiating off of him slowly fade away before completely dying out.

"What? What did you do?" Scorch muttered in wonder before he saw the shattered remnants of a Wonder Orb in the grass.

"It was the last one that I had. I hope old Heatmor has a few more of those in stock. Those Nullify Orbs really came in handy." Riley remarked as he drew two Iron Thorns as Spark began charging up a Thundershock.

"You little-!" Scorch hissed, taking a step forward as fire charged up in his hand cannons. A cold spray of water hit him from behind, sending pain surging through his back as steam hissed off of his body.

"Everyone! Hit him all at once! Together!" Atlas yelled out as he charged through the flames, a ball of shimmering blue light forming in his hands that fired off towards Magmortar. Scorch jumped to the side to dodge the Focus Blast and unleashed a Fire Blast at Atlas, who buzzed off to the side to dodge and shot towards the outlaw with a tremendous boost of speed, getting close to him within seconds. Scorch scowled and swung a fist at Atlas, who caught the burning blow with his arm and lashed out with a Brick Break with his other hand, sending the crime lord staggering backwards into a Thundershock and a Water Pulse from Jet and Spark. Scorch grit his teeth and let out a roar of fury, rushing Atlas and swinging furiously at the Heracross with Fire Punches that the bug could barely stay out of range of.

"BURN!" Scorch roared, leaping backwards as he hands transformed into cannons and a huge plume of raging flames erupted forth. Atlas grit his teeth and took the attack head-on, an orange glow surrounding his body as he endured the attack. Scorch then let out a snarl of pain as a Shadow Claw raked his back, courtesy of Riley, who was smacked away by the outlaw and hit with a Thunderbolt as Jet and Delilah ran forward to confront Scorch. Riley was healed with an Oran Berry given to him by Eon, who looked exhausted and had been watching the proceedings silently.

"Spark! Listen to my instructions. Delilah, keep distracting him! Riley, help the others up and get ready to jump in as needed! Eon, assist however you can!" Jet yelled out to the others as he dug into his Treasure Bag and pulled out a wad of blue cloth out of it with an almost reverent look in his eyes. The Buizel took a deep breath and swiftly tied it around his neck like a scarf.

"That cloth…That's Blue Silk, isn't it?" Scorch asked, a smirk coming to his mouth as Jet opened his eyes, a determined gleam coming to them.

"Yep. I may have lost one of my brother's gifts…But this one was the first treasure my brother ever found after graduating from the Delphox Guild. It's special…And it's going to help me put you down!" Jet shouted, his body becoming immersed with water as he shot towards Scorch. The crime lord laughed as he hurled lightning at the Buizel who twirled and dodged the attacks as the jet of water twisted in midair to evade the lightning. The water then jutted towards the outlaw and smashed into him, making him stagger backwards with a yell as pain shot through him.

Jet landed on the ground and charged up a Water Pulse in his hands, firing it at the General as the Magmortar turned around and hitting him directly in chest as the Buizel rolled along the ground, dodging a Thunderbolt all in one swift movement. Scorch began randomly spraying purple flames behind him to keep the others at bay as he continued to rain down Thunderbolts, trying to hit the ever-elusive Buizel that continued to dart around him using Aqua Jet. Every time Scorch was certain the Pokémon would be struck down, the Buizel darted towards him and hit him with the Aqua Jet, dealing a great deal of damage to him. After five strikes, Jet followed up with a Waterfall attack that sent the outlaw down to one knee.

"Now!" Jet yelled as steam poured from Scorch's body, his eyes shut tight with pain. The general snarled and prepared to launch two Flamethrowers at the Buizel when a swirling wind smashed into his back, throwing off his aim and making him spray the burning forest with even more fire. Scorch turned around as he continued to shoot flames, dousing the entire area in flames, even as Spark ran around him and zapped him repeatedly with Thundershocks. Eon continued to divert the flames where he could, his mouth set in a frown at the effort of it all. Despite the struggle of maintaining control of his powers, he was allowing the others just enough time to dodge the deadly blaze and allow them to return the favor with various long-ranged attacks of their own. Scorch released two Flamethrowers from his hands with a roar of fury, hitting both Delilah and Jet and knocking out the both of them at the same time. Scorch placed both of his hand cannons together and prepared for another Fire Blast, charging the attack up and wordlessly firing it again.

"No!" A familiar voice shouted as a series of bright blue beams rained down from above, hitting the ground and creating a series of massive ice pillars that took the attack for Delilah and Jet and saved them from doom. Scorch looked at the culprit with surprise and saw it was Snow, looking thoroughly burnt by still conscious somehow.

"You…" Scorch breathed in surprise before he turned to Eon. "You diverted just enough of my earlier Flamethrower to save that Sneasel's life, didn't you?" Scorch hissed at the emotionless Espurr as he levitated two Oran Berries to his fallen comrades with a grimace at the effort.

" _Snow. Ensure that Jet and Delilah eat those berries."_ Eon said to the Sneasel, stepping forward as his eyes flashed red. He then addressed Scorch and said _, "Astute observation. Yes, I did save Snow from your flames. I would be most displeased if any of my friends suffered an untimely end at your hands, General Scorch."_ Eon replied almost coldly as his eyes glowed again, using Confusion on the flames that shot towards him as he spoke. An Ice Beam hit the flames as well, and the combined forced of the attack made the flames retreat into nothingness as Scorch grit his teeth in frustration as his eyes glowed bright blue. Eon's body seized up in pain as he felt the beginnings of a Psychic attack hit him, only for a bright light to shine out of the corner of Scorch's eyes and draw his attention, just in time for a Focus Blast sent from Atlas to hit him square in the back and detonate wrathfully.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Atlas bellowed, falling to one knee and opening a single eye, but fury and determination were etched all over his face.

"Agh…You…little…" Scorch stammered out, his body shaking in pain. The damage he had taken was catching up with him. The kids were good, there was no denying it, and despite him being stronger than all of them, they had numbers and teamwork on their side. He was losing! To a bunch of stupid kids!

"No. No! I'm going to kill you all…Every last one of you." Scorch breathed as he ignited his hand cannons and unleashed a torrent of flames at Snow, Eon, and Delilah. Ares swooped down in front of them and cast a Protect attack, allowing the attack to part harmlessly around them. Scorch let up from his attack for a moment before his arms crackled with electricity as he swung his arms downwards, sending a cascade of deadly bolts downwards as the Protect faded in front of Ares' eyes. The three Pokémon were struck down by the fearsome bolts, the three of them getting knocked out at the same time as Scorch laughed. The Magmar raised his other hand to burn the unconscious Apprentices to death, only for a Haunter to rise out of the ground in front of him and fire a Shadow Ball directly into his stomach, exploded against him and making the crime lord fall to one knee.

"Jet! Hit him now!" Grave shouted behind Scorch. The outlaw's head turned and his eyes widened in surprise as a fierce whirling cyclone of water raging above him, held in place by a Buizel who looked livid.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Jet screamed as he swung his hands downwards, casting the swirling pool of water downwards and enveloping General Scorch in it. The Magmortar screamed in pain as steam discharged off of his body, his face contorted with agony as the water whipped and whirled around him. After about a minute, the General's eyes snapped open and a sonic boom of pure fire erupted outwards from the outlaw, destroying the whirlpool completely to everyone's surprise.

General Scorch landed on his feet with a thud, taking a shuddering breath as his eyes slowly opened, and then widened in surprise as two familiar children sprinted at him. Scorch raised a hand to attack, but felt his body stiffen as a familiar blue aura surrounded him. A quick glance to his left saw that the Espurr had risen again and was stopping his attack with a Confusion attack. Scorch's eyes went back to the children running towards him that he was unable to stop as weakened as he was.

Riley and Spark both crashed into the crime lord at the same time, with Spark hitting the Magmortar hard enough in the stomach with a Quick Attack to bowl him over, close enough for Riley to deliver a Shadow Claw right to his face. Scorch reeled back from the attack and stumbled backwards with a wail, and to everyone's surprise the heat in the area took a noticeable dip downwards.

Scorch caught his balance for a moment, taking a step forward and glaring at all of the Apprentices. The Crime Lord then stiffened up and crumpled onto the ground in a heap.

"ALRIGHT!" Atlas cheered loudly. Each of the Pokémon exchanged looks before they all slowly began smiling.

"We really did it…We beat one of the most infamous criminals in the world." Delilah muttered, sounding weak before a wide grin appeared on her face. She turned to the side as she saw Spark and Riley run over to her injured friends and distribute the last of their Oran Berries, allowing them to awaken and recover. They were nowhere near full-power, but they could move again.

"Looks like it. The Inferno Cube is still active though. With that thing still going, these flames are going to keep burning." Jet said to the others, pointing at the artifact still in Magmortar's hand. Grave began floating over to the outlaw to grab it when Scorch shifted on the ground.

"No way. After all of that, he's still conscious?" Snow asked, dumbfounded. She was answered by Grave flying over to the criminal, only for the area around Scorch to explode in flames as the Inferno Cube began glowing bright white once more.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Scorch rose off of the ground, looking haggard but smiling nevertheless as fire began pouring from the relic and going into him. His injuries were quickly sealing up before their very eyes. Grave made a move to attack Scorch but was hit directly with a Flamethrower and sent flying backwards with a scream of pain.

"You **stupid** fools…Did you really think I wouldn't have a fallback plan? This is me you're talking about…I always have a plan. I am a genius. A tactical mastermind. My mind killed thousands in the Great War. Did you really think that you, a bunch of stupid kids, could defeat someone like **ME**?! " Scorch hissed as flames poured from the Inferno Cube, causing the Apprentices to have to take several steps back. Jet, Snow, and Grave all fired attacks at the general, but a wall of fire intercepted the attacks immediately. By that point, General Scorch had recovered all of his health and strength and was now standing tall with an amused look on his face as the flames swirled around him.

"Now what?" Snow asked, taking another few steps back and panting from the strength of the heat.

" _His already considerable attack power and special attack power have now doubled. He seems to be using every bit of the energy stored within that artifact to bolster his own abilities. It's likely the fire burning down the forest has weakened somewhat from the shift in power. In our current conditions…We will not be able to subdue him again."_ Eon stated emotionlessly, though his eyes flickered green and blue before reverting to normal color. Riley and Spark shivered at that remark until Atlas spoke up.

"We can't give up, though. It may not look good for us…We can't surrender to this guy. We can't let him win. Think of all of the Pokémon he's hurt. All of the Pokémon who were killed tonight because of him and his son? We owe to them to make sure this monster gets what he deserves!" Atlas said firmly to the others, fearlessly taking a step forward with a fire of his own gleaming in his eyes.

"You're brave, Heracross. But bravery can't stop me, kid. None of you can." Scorch replied with a chuckle, levelling a hand cannon at Atlas as flames poured off of the crime lord's body.

"They can't. But I certainly can."

Magmortar's eyes widened as he turned his head towards the sound of the new voice speaking. The crime lord couldn't help but scowl as the Guildmaster of the Delphox Guild strode into the clearing, wearing a scowl of her own. She walked past each of her wounded Apprentices and approached Magmortar, glaring at him intensely.

"You lot certainly do have terrible timing. Does anyone else want to interfere in this fight? If so, please come out now so I can kill you!" Scorch yelled out into the clearing.

"How could you do something like this? What you did to Emerald City…How could you?" Delphox asked, practically hissing at the outlaw as he returned his attention to Delphox. Scorch looked at her pointedly before he lowered the Inferno Cube, his expression becoming rather grim.

"Let me tell you a story, Guildmaster. It's short, so don't worry. Once upon a time, I had a falling out with my son, Mason. He wanted to be next in line for my syndicate. I told him no, as he wasn't strong enough to do such a thing. So he struck out on his own, making a name for himself as an outlaw and increasing his strength. He walked away from my syndicate and spat on everything I had achieved…I disowned him. He invoked my name wherever he went to spite me…I grew to hate my son. I hated because he had hurt me for his own stupid desires. Three years passed by, Guildmaster…Three years without seeing my eldest son. And I hated him all that time…Until I heard a voice one day."

"A voice?" Delphox asked skeptically.

"Yes. I voice…It was gentle. Like a whisper…It was like nothing I had ever heard before. But the voice told me things. It told me to never turn my back on my children. That I would regret it a father if I did. It told me that desite everything, I loved my child and wanted what was best for him…And it was right. I realized deep down that I hated out of hurt, and that I wanted my kid back. That voice made me realize what was really important in life." General Scorch explained quietly, a small but sincere smile coming to his face.

"I owe a lot to strange voice. Once I realized what a fool I had been, I began using my connections to find my son. When I learned he was imprisoned in Emerald City's prison at the hands of two children, I was beside myself with rage. I devised a plan to break out my son and reunite with him. And so that's what happened, Guildmaster. That is how the events of tonight played out." Scorch finished with a small sigh, extending his arms outwards in a playcating gesture.

"Why tell me any of this?" Delphox asked.

"So maybe someone would understand. We outlaws ain't all bad, you know? I did this all because of family. Call me what you'd like…But when it comes to your blood, wouldn't you do the same? Wouldn't you burn the world apart for your family?" Scorch asked Delphox.

"Not if it meant killing innocents like you have, _General_. You didn't need any excuse to do this…You were just waiting for the means and the motive. And you got it handed to you on a silver platter when your son was apprehended, and when you stole that artifact from an Exploration team." Delphox replied with a shake of the head. Scorch smiled at that, closing his eyes for several moments before opening them.

"Maybe. Maybe I didn't need much of a reason to do this. Maybe I'm just a Pokémon through and through. It doesn't really matter, though. At the end of the day I did it and don't regret a thing, Delphox. I had to teach Team Horizon a lesson in respect, and I had to get my son out of trouble. If those are things that I have to go to jail for, then so be it." Scorch said with a small shrug-

The crime lord swing a fist at Delphox, crackling with flames, that was easily dodged by the Guildmaster before the ground at her feet detonated with flames.

"Guildmaster!" Grave shouted out, moving forward.

"Stay back!"

The flames around the Guildmaster parted, revealing an unharmed Delphox. Scorch was laughing, however, tossing the Inferno Cube up and down and flames began travelling up his body, coalescing around him. Within seconds, the General was covered in bright red moving flames that seemed to be doubling as armor, boosting his defense.

"I always have a backup plan, Guildmaster. At the end of the day, you lot will be burning corpses in the ground." Scorch said with a small laugh, raising a hand cannon to Delphox's face. The Guildmaster offered the General a disapproving look before flames erupted out of the end of the outlaw's hand, hitting Delphox in the face and sending her flying through the air.

"Guildmaster!" Spark cried out.

Delphox flipped in midair and landed lightly on the ground, smirking now. She slowly rose to her full height as she levelled her flaming stick at Magmortar, who flung out both hands as electricity danced around his arms.

"You really think you can beat me, don't you?" Delphox asked the crime lord.

"No, not really. But that was never the plan in the first place." Scorch admitted with a shrug before flinging lightning at Delphox as her eyes glowed bright blue.

The furious bolts raced through the air, descending upon the Guildmaster as she stared at the crime lord. The bolts suddenly split apart and hit the ground around her, kicking up smoke that she walked through. Delphox's eyes shone like beacons in the night as the Magmortar shot fire and lightning in waves at the Guildmaster, all of which parted around her like nothing.

"This…how is she doing this?" Riley asked, dumbfounded that Delphox was withstanding the onslaught of the General.

"Scorch is ruthlessly powerful. Delphox, however, is _exceedingly_ powerful. Not only can she use her psychic powers to catch her opponents off guard, but she's got a lot of other tricks up her sleeve." Delilah explained as Delphox waved her wand, causing the air to distort around Scorch. The crime lord leapt out of the way before the ground behind him imploded, bring him closer to Delphox. Scorch let out a yell of surprise when Delphox suddenly leapt towards him and drew back her hand as it glowed bright white.

Scorch jumped back as Delphox shot towards him, but the Guildmaster was still able to reach the crime lord and hit him with the glowing paw directly, causing Scorch to go flying backwards with a cry.

"Was that…Did she just use Return?" Snow asked, sounding surprised.

"What's Return?" Riley asked as Scorch smashed into the ground, leaving a massive indent in the cracked and burnt earth as Delphox landed lightly on the ground, clenching and unclenching her hand.

"Return is a special sort of move. The more intelligent the Pokémon is, meaning the higher that Pokémon's IQ is, the stronger the move is. And this is Guildmaster Delphox we're talking about here…That move probably hurt Scorch a lot just now." Ares explained as Scorch began to stir on the ground. Delphox just watched him impassively, though when she spoke her tone was business-like and sharp.

"Had enough? Can we cease this spectacle and call off the flames? Or do I have to beat more sense into you, General?" Delphox said to the crime lord as he shakily rose to his feet, one eye now shut as the Pokémon panted.

"What? Now? We're just getting started, Guildmaster!" Scorch laughed as he aimed his cannons at Delphox, firing two Shadow Balls at her. Delphox simply stood there, waiting for the attack to come closer, before Delphox's eyes suddenly began glowing purple. The Guildmaster darted forward, going through the two Shadow Balls by exploding into a series of bright purple lights that zoomed around the two projectiles. The balls of light reformed into Delphox well ahead of the attack, with Delphox charging right at Scorch.

"Blasted magic! DIE ALREADY!" Scorch roared as he shot a Fire Blast at Delphox. The Guildmaster held out her stick and retaliated with a Fire Blast of her own. Both attacks met in midair, with the resulting explosion of both attacks sending fire all around the forest. Delphox's eyes glowed blue once again and the fire whirled around them before dissipating into nothingness. Scorch narrowed his eyes, but wordlessly held out his arms, electricity surging around him before he flung his hands out and unleashed a Thunderbolt on Delphox. Delphox sighed in response to the attack before she raised her stick once more, her eyes glowing even brighter blue as she used Psychic once more.

The lightning was blown apart by the force of the psychic attack as it slammed into Magmortar, whose eyes flew open as the attack hit him directly. The crime lord tried to move, but found that the effort was futile as pain erupted from every part of his body. Scorch fell to one knee, finally letting out a scream of pain as both of his arms suddenly snapped in half with an audible crack, sending shivers down the spines of the Apprentices.

General Scorch was then thrown into the ground as the Psychic attack drove him further and further into the dirt, with several more loud cracks issuing out from the crime lord's body.

"Monsters like you will never win in the end. This battle was over before it began." Delphox said as she released the attack, stepping forward until she was at the edge of the pit that Scorch was inside of. To her surprise, the crime lord was slowly rising to his feet, his broken arms dangling uselessly at his sides.

And then Scorch began laughing.

"You…you think you've beaten me? You think I seriously chanced all of this, knowing you and your stupid Apprentices were one step behind these stupid brats!? Get real, Guildmaster!" Scorch cackled as he wavered on his feet, his expression brimming with glee. Delphox's gaze then shifted upwards, where she let out a gasp and waved her wand, creating a Protect barrier around herself and her Apprentices.

Seven Chandelure's unleashed a Shadow Ball each against the barrier, sending a massive crack down the side of it. Delphox grit her teeth at the effort of maintaining the shield, but she had to protect the others.

"You idiots never learn. I can NEVER be outplayed! I burned down your city! I took out your Apprentices! And now I'm gonna be the first Pokémon to ever kill a Guildmaster!" Scorch roared as the Chandelures slowly circled the Protect shield, firing another volley of Shadow Balls at the barrier, damaging it even further. The wind began blowing in the clearing, making the flames around the Pokémon dance merrily in the night.

"G-Guildmaster!" Grave yelled, floating upright and preparing himself to fight. Delphox didn't reply, focusing on maintaining the barrier. She knew the second it dropped, the Chandelures would focus their attacks on her. If she dodged them, they would simply attack the Apprentices, who were already barely standing. She'd rather take the hit from all seven of the Pokémon before she would let her charges be further harmed.

"You're going to pay for this!" Delphox yelled, frantically trying to think of some way out of this mess.

"This is it Guildmaster!" Scorch yelled out as the Chandelures began circling around them faster and faster, preparing themselves for a final volley of attacks. The General began laughing, cackling in delight as the wind started blowing harshly around the clearing. The Apprentices were preparing themselves to move while others struggled to rise at all, too beaten down to really fight anymore despite the Oran Berries. Riley and Spark exchanged a look as they painfully rose to their feet. This wasn't going to end well.

And then the wind began to howl.

"What…this feeling…" Scorch said slowly as he looked up into the sky, shivering as a horrible feeling of dread consumed him. He felt his natural heat slowly vanish as he looked around in wonder. Each of the Chandelures slowly stopped charging their attacks as well, floating off-kilter as a worried look filled their eyes. Each and every one of the Pokémon in that field were filled with a sense of overwhelming panic as something inherently wrong filled their souls.

Scorch then started as something fell into the pit and onto the ground in front of him. The object then began slowly floating into the air and hovered just outside of the pit, right in front of the Magmortar. The crippled crime lord blinked in surprise and then took a step back as he recognized what was in front of them, a horrified expression appearing on his face. Delphox nearly lost control of the Protect barrier in surprise as she took recognized what was on the ground in front of the crime lord.

It was a bright blue glass ball that was glowing white every other second. The very sight of the orb caused each of the Pokémon there to feel pain in their eyes.

It was the Ocean's Eye.

Suddenly, a series of watery tendrils erupted out of the orb and shot into the air, running through each and every one of the Chandelures and impaling them through their bodies, causing them to suddenly go limp in midair. Delphox watched the sight in horrified awe before she caught sight of a pair of gleaming red eyes, watching them from afar within the trees.

"By Arceus…it's you!" Delphox whispered at the shadow watching them from the trees. The Pokémon hidden with the trees simply blinked twice, its red eyes narrowing slightly before the shadows dissolved and vanishing into the night.

"What…Who…NO!" Scorch bellowed, his voice tinged with fear for the first time as the seven Chandelures slowly fell towards the ground, their bodies slowly fading away into nothingness. Delphox waved her stick once as her Protect barrier dissipated, hitting Scorch with one last Psychic attack to knock the crime lord out for good. Delphox then looked back to where the shadow in the trees had before, flinging her stick downwards and blasting apart the branches with a burst of psychic force. The branches snapped and exploded, dropping to the ground, but revealed that the figure that had saved her was gone.

"Curses…Once again you elude me…" Delphox muttered, looking back towards Scorch, only to find that the shadow was in front of her. Despite the flames around them illuminating the field, the figure was a shadowy silhouette before them, darkness clinging to its body. But the Pokémon's silhouette was one most of the Apprentices recognized, just from seeing it so many times in the Guild. Crimson eyes gleamed at them from the darkness, flicking to each of the Apprentices before settling on Delphox.

"You haven't lost a step." The shadow spoke, their voice smooth yet with an ethereal edge to it. The Ocean's Eye suddenly flew into its grasp, gleaming in the firelight as a white pulse of light ran through it once as Delphox shifted slightly. The voice that had spoken was distinctly male, but the tone of the voice held a variety of emotions within it. So many so that it wasn't entirely possible to tell what any of them were.

"Fathom…" Delphox whispered at the shadow, her voice shaking very slightly. The figure then spasmed and twitched for a moment, and began speaking in a deeper voice.

" _ **That said…You should really reconsider what you're about to do next. Because-"**_ Fathom was cut off by a star-like blast of white-hot fire that erupted from Delphox's stick. The fiery attack rushed by Fathom, who had vanished into thin air. The Fire Blast flew forward for about twenty yards before exploding violently. Each of the Apprentices surged forward, but Delphox raised her stick once more and conjured a wall of fire to cut them off from her. And then the first voice spoke again, speaking to all of them and echoing out across the field.

"Beware the one who speaks in whispers…For the end is coming, Delphox."

The Apprentices remained quiet for nearly a minute, waiting for something else to happen. But as Delphox relaxed, she lowered the flames behind her and began walking towards her Apprentices, her head hung low.

"G-guildmaster…What exactly was that?" Snow asked as she finally rose to her feet, leaning on Atlas. Delphox didn't respond right away. Instead her stick lowered to the ground for a few moments before looking at her Apprentices.

"Someone I very dearly wished I never would have to encounter again. I had hoped they would have stayed away from society and died in a cave somewhere…But I guess that's what I get for hoping." Delphox said gravely as she waved her wand, causing General Scorch to rise out of the pit with the Inferno Cube floating besides him. Delphox made the cube go to her hand, muttering something as it reached her paw. With a hiss, the cube stopped glowing and the flames in the forest began to slowly die down. All around them, even back at Emerald City, the fire was finally going out as the artifact willed them to cease.

"You all did very well, tonight. Standing up to two well-known outlaws in such conditions and facing them down like this was commendable, especially considering how many outlaws you all faced beforehand protecting the city. I would like to personally thank all of you for helping finally bring General Scorch to justice." Delphox said to all of the Apprentices with a warm smile on her face. A few minutes later, with some more berries distributed, the Delphox crew was making their way back to Emerald City. Delphox kept up a running commentary on what Scorch's capture meant for crime in the area and how bounties for his capture would be split amongst them. Team Horizon, however, saw that several of the Apprentices were chatting worriedly. Riley and Spark slowed down their steps and caught Ares whispering to Grave.

"-killer, I know it. It's found me, and it's going to kill me." Ares whispered to Grave, his voice full of complete and utter fear.

"Nah. It would have done it then and there. And it let you go before, right? You're fine." Grave said reassuringly to the Fletchinder.

"What's going on?" Riley asked the two older Apprentices.

"You didn't recognize that silhouette, did you? The Pokémon that helped Delphox?" Grave asked Riley.

"I think Delphox did, but I didn't. Did you?" Riley asked.

"Yeah…Ares did too. That's why he's freaking out. And we have a reason to be very afraid. That thing was watching us for a while, keeping an eye on the proceedings. I felt its eyes on us all night, but couldn't sense where it was coming from. And for it to help out someone like Delphox against Scorch? He saved her from a very sticky situation. To say that things are worrying is an understatement. Delphox will be combing this area for leads for a week at least," Grave mused.

"Why?" Spark asked quietly, almost dreading the answer

"When the most dangerous Pokémon in Varos is involved in a fight against a Guildmaster and one of the world's most well-known crime lords…well, these things tend to be important. Fathom was in that area for a reason…and I'm not entirely sure we want to find out why. " Grave whispered to the rookies, watching Delphox was she led them back to the burned and battered city, to recover and slowly rebuild what the outlaws had destroyed.

* * *

Undergravel Sanctuary:

* * *

"Almost there. Just a few more minutes." Ren uttered, sounding rather bored at this point. Standing completely still for nearly a day did that to you.

"I think…someone's coming!" Relfi finally spoke up, having been silent for the better part of the day.

"Prepare yourself." Ren said to the Jumpluff. The ground trembled slightly as a quadruped dog-like Pokémon lumbered into view, its eyes narrowed as the ground cracked underneath it.

"I recognize him for Sicudos' intelligence report…That's Terrakion. Protector of this Lesser Sanctum." Ren scowled and frantically continued to strip away the layers of protection that stood between them and the Bless Sanctum. Relfi floated in front of Terrakion, eyeing the Guardian with what looked like worry.

"You both have committed great crimes. Prepare for death." The large Pokémon said rather simply before its eyes flashed gold and pillars of rock erupted out of the ground all around them.

"Relfi! Take him down!" Ren barked as he redoubled his efforts to bring the barrier down. They were so close!

Relfi floated towards Terrakion, who glared at the Jumpluff as she approached him. Relfi offered the Guardian a sad smile before she spun around in midair, a shower of golden powder pouring from her body and filling the air with Stun Spore. Terrakion snarled and charged headfirst through the powder, an outline of green light surrounding him as he leapt into the air and lowered his head, attempting to ram the Jumpluff. Refli effortlessly floated out of harm's way, frowning as she realized her Stun Spore wasn't working on the Guardian as he snorted in fury. Terrakion reared on his hind legs and dropped to the ground, causing massive blue pillars of rock to erupt out of the ground and shoot towards her. Relfi floated higher into the air, rising to the ceiling to avoid the massive rocks jutting out of the ground. Relfi held out her arms and shot a barrage of Bullet Seeds at the legendary hound, causing him to snarl in pain.

"Come on, Relfi! Take this idiot out!" Ren barked, gritting his teeth in effort as more and more of the barrier unraveled in front of him. Relfi nodded and held out her arms, creating a small fiery ball of light that she shot across the room. The ball floated in midair some distance away and filled the room with a harsh sunlight, bringing heat to the cavern as well. Relfi ducked and weaved as several portals opened up next to her and a series of rocks shot towards her. As soon as the Jumpluff was out of harm's way, she held out her arms once again and concentrated, aiming at the massive beast awaiting her on the ground below.

"Come back down here and fight me head on! Do you have no honor!?" Terrakion growled as he glared at Relfi. He then turned his attention to Ren and realized that if the plant was wasting his time, he should put down the one who dared attempt to destroy the barrier protecting the-

"SOLAR BEAM!"

Terrakion's head shot upwards just in time for him to see a massive yellow and white beam of light directly at the Guardian. The protector of the Lesser Blessed Sanctum screamed in pain as the attack tore through him, burning him and causing a great deal of damage. After a few moments, the attack ended and the light faded, causing Terrakion to gasp in relief and shut his eyes for a moment before they snapped open once more. The Guardian glared at the Jumpluff as she floated high above him, shooting another volley of Bullet Seeds at him. Terrakion dodged the attack and used Rock Slide once more, though this was easily dodged by Relfi as she danced in the air and launched attack after attack at Terrakion, forcing him further and further away from the Bisharp that was attempting to destroy the barrier. Terrakion was then surprised when he saw that the Jumpluff was now in front of him, charging up another Solar Beam. The Guardian tried to move out of the way, but the speedy grass-type caught him once again in the blast, sending him hurtling across the room and smashing into a stone pillar.

"Haha! You all think you're so great. But look at me! Little old me is fighting a Guardian and winning!" Relfi laughed merrily, rising into the air as Terrakion got to his feet again and unleashed another Rock Slide at Relfi, forcing the Jumpluff to retreat into the air once more. Relfi then let out a yell and fired another barrage of Bullet Seeds at the legendary, who grit in his teeth in frustration.

Terrakion then noticed, as he jumped to the side to dodge the attack, that his opponent was quite close to the ceiling…practically touching it, in fact.

Terrakion then smiled.

"BEGONE!" The Sword of Justice shouted, rearing once again and slamming his paws down onto the ground. Relfi laughed at the Guardian as several Stone Edges erupted out of the ground, but was completely caught off guard when a massive spire of rock exploded outward from the ceiling above her. Relfi was hit directly in the back, completely caught off guard by the force and the unexpectedness of the attack, and was sent flying back towards the ground. Relfi plummeted towards the ground for several seconds before her eyes snapped open and she caught herself in midair, just in time for a ball of goldish light to explode right in her face. The Jumpluff hung motionless in the air, shivering before she fell quickly towards the ground once more.

"Relfi!" Ren shouted out as Terrakion let out a chuckle of relief.

"In just two attacks…Damn it!" Ren growled as he watched Relfi crash lifelessly onto the ground. He could see her breathing but…Terrakion would likely not allow her to continue to do so for much longer-

The sound of something shattering filled the room and Ren and Terrakion turned towards the barrier that protected the Roots. The shimmering blue barrier was shattered and floating in front of them, dissolving in midair before their very eyes.

"No! Curse you, Bisharp! How dare you defile this sacred place? Do you not know what your actions will lead to!?" Terrakion bellowed, fury pounding through his veins. He glared at the Bisharp for several moments before his expression calmed and he realized that the Bisharp was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I know that my actions today will end up with a lot of innocent Pokémon meeting an end they don't really deserve. But the sacrifice must be made…the blood must be shed. Don't you understand…the world we live in is wretched. Awful. Disgusting. Evil is constantly rising up, threatening to engulf it completely. Cruel deities watch over the masses, tricking others with their treasures and killing anyone they see fit. You Guardians are the worst of all…" Ren's words were poisonous, pure venom filling every syllable as Terrakion's determined expression faltered at the strength of what the Bisharp was saying.

"All of you will die. This world will BURN! And I'm going to be the harbinger of this future of darkness and light! A better future…No, a better world! A world where no one has to be hurt anymore!" Ren snarled, feeling a familiar feeling of hate and rage boil within him. The hate that made him into the blood-thirsty killing machine that the Brotherhood of Decay needed right now.

"You…You…I know…" Terrakion stammered as he took several steps back, feeling a sense of absolute wrongness fill the room.

"You _know_ what? Do you _know_ that I am the herald of destruction for this world?" Ren sneered at the Sword of Justice, his scowl deepening into something horrifying. "I am the one who will strike you pathetic Guardians down. With me and Sicudos corrupting those damned Sanctums, soon the Heart will be vulnerable. And then nothing will be standing between us and a better world. A better world for all Pokémon! For everyone!"

"By Arceus…You're really going to try and destroy more Sanctums? Whatever your leader has promised you cannot be worth it!" Terrakion pleaded with Ren, only to receive a disgusted look in response.

"You…No. I don't care. I'm going to kill each and every one of you Guardians of Nature. But not before I make you all SUFFER!" Ren snarled, advancing towards Terrakion who now looked terrified. The Sword of Justice stomped down on the ground, causing several glowing blue pillars of rock to erupt out of the ground, but Ren skirted by those and charged right at the Guardian as both of his blades began shining bright white. Terrakion leapt backwards to dodge, but Ren jumped after him and slashed upwards, raking his Metal Claw against the tough skin of the legendary protector. Blood gushed out of the wound as Terrakion tumbled through the air, unable to dodge a second Metal Claw from Ren's other hand and making the wound grow larger. Ren followed up with a point-blank Hyper Beam that erupted from both of his hands after just a second of charging up, causing Terrakion to sail through the chamber and crash heavily onto the ground, sinking into it slightly as his blood poured from his injuries. The Terrakion opened his eyes and saw Ren landed on the ground with a yell of pain, favoring his leg, but still relatively unharmed.

"W-why? Why are you doing this…?" Terrakion choked out, trying in vain to rise but falling hopelessly to the ground. Ren limped over to the Guardian, a cruel smile playing at his lips.

"Because once upon a time…I believed in the good of the world. I was good…Or at least I tried to be. I believed that Arceus cared about its children, and that the legendaries and you Guardians cared about what happened to us…But you don't. None of you do. You're content to watch, even as those you protect suffer." Ren whispered almost mournfully as the Guardian, raising a foot and bringing it down harshly onto the ripped apart chest of Terakion, earning a howl of agony as the metal foot crushed the Pokémon's ribs.

"You _Guardians_ …killed the only person I ever cared about. They were like family to me. And now…I'm going to burn this world to ground and make a better one. The Brotherhood of Decay won't rest until this world is dead, and a better one replaces it. The soil of the new world that will grow as a result of our efforts…" Ren whispered, leaning forward as his arm began glowing white and bringing the blade close to the throat of the fallen Guardian.

"Will be watered with the blood of those who stand against us. Including you."

More crimson fluid spattered against the ground and Ren stood tall, staring down at the fallen Guardian. The hate flowed through him like a bitter current of fire as he turned to face the defenseless Blessed Sanctum. Ren took a brief moment to scoop up Relfi in his arms, tenderly holding his…friend? Yes, she was a friend. If such feelings of anger could be generated from her being hurt, then she was a friend to him. Ren stood once more and walked to the Sanctum, and was bathed in the ethereal glow as the power of nature thrummed through the extension of the world itself.

Ren raised a hand, as if in benediction, and a small ball of crimson energy formed within his palm. The energy then exploded from his hand, engulfing the Sanctum completely, causing the roots in front of him to dissolve into a cloud of black particles. The light that had filled the room had now died, leaving the two Pokémon standing in a pale cavern illuminated by the Sunny Day attack Relfi had cast earlier.

" _ **Well done, Captain Ren. Another Sanctum has fallen."**_ Sicudos spoke to Ren, his voice a whisper brushing against his mind. The voice he used for telepathic communications always sounded so much more twisted than the voice he spoke to them regularly with. Ren chalked that up to being just another side effect of the Lucario's strange powers of darkness.

" _ **With this Sanctum's destruction, we are another closer to our ideal world, young one. A world where no one has to suffer…A painless world, Captain."**_ Sicudos whispered as Ren shut his eyes, blood dripping off of his blades. A painless world…No more bloodshed, no more killing, no more sorrow.

"I know what I fight for, Sicudos. You don't have to remind me," Ren said quietly,

" _ **Bring Relfi to Farrow and regroup with him. He requires assistance in Port Steel with his recruiting efforts, since Volk was proving unsuccessful."**_ Sicudos whispered to the Bisharp as he slowly began walking away from the destroyed roots that had once extended from the ground and filled the chamber with light.

"Right. Whisk me away and I'll help the fool." Ren replied shortly, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the teleportation. Ren vanished from the chamber with Relfi in his arms, flickering away in a burst of darkness as Sicudos carried him away from the Sanctum as the as the air Sanctum began to distort. Slowly but surely, the area around the Sanctum was becoming a Dead Zone…with many more of them to follow in the future. It was all for one purpose…a purpose that the Brotherhood of Decay, led by Sicudos, would strive for until their goal was completed.

To create a world where no one had to hurt anymore.

Even if that world was created from the ashes of the one before it.

* * *

 _ **Hello there…So nice to see you all.**_

 _ **It seems like that's another Dead Zone activated, what with another Blessed Sanctum being corrupted by my partner. It's a shame that Relfi got hurt, but I suppose that's what she gets for being so…naïve, I suppose. She's tough, but not THAT tough. If she keeps trying to bite off more than she can chew, she'll end up biting the dust. That said, she'll probably end up kicking the bucket anyway, amiright?**_

 _ **I guess I should probably explain to you, oh humble reader, what exactly this is.**_

 _ **What you are reading, per say.**_

 _ **You see…my name was invoked.**_

 _ **When and where is irrelevant, really. It's just important to say that it happened recently and here I am.**_

 _ **When my name is stated or simply mentioned, my powers awaken. The powers that our beloved Arceus bestowed upon me in order to help protect its lovely children. The power that allows me to see what you yourself see…I know that this is but a mere chapter in a story of the lives of these people…well, Pokémon. The power of omnipotence flows through me. I know all. I see all.**_

 _ **The battle at Emerald City? I know what happened there. I'm not entirely sure why that Riley kid gives me a bad feeling, but he's deluding himself thinking a threat like the Brotherhood of Decay can be stopped. I would know. I work with them!**_

 _ **Now, I know what you must be thinking. "Who is this? Reveal yourself, fiend!" Well, I'm sorry to say that's not happening for a while. I prefer to stand back and watch the bloodshed rather than participate. Rest assured, however, that I will emerge from the shadows and take a more active role in things. But I'll do it when it suits me, rather than do what the others do. You see…**_

 _ **I am a Demigod. I am watching. I am ALWAYS watching…Rest assured that this is only the prelude to a much darker affair. You've got no clue what else lies in store for these schmucks.**_

 _ **Let's both continue on, shall we? I'm quite looking forward to seeing what happens next for myself.**_

* * *

 _End of Act 1: Introductions_

* * *

 _And there we go folks. The first act of this story is done, introducing the main cast and setting the foundation for the story to come._

 _I'll be taking a month-long break from the action, to look over the past 25 chapters to correct any and all errors that I find. I'll be back and ready to roll on December 4_ _th_ _, 2016 with the first chapter of Act II of "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction."_

 _So until the time where we can continue this story, I ask those of you who have made it this far to please review and let me know what you thought. Which characters you liked, what was your favorite moment from the story so far, and maybe even what you expect to come in the future? Please let me hear your feedback, as I put a lot of effort into the story and I would love to hear more from my readers._

 _Also, starting from this point on, I will be doing something that I began doing in my other story, "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows."_

 **From this point on, I will be answering any questions that are asked in the review section of this story. Basically how this works is that if a reader asks me a question in the review section of this story, I'll answer that question in the next chapter update in the A/N at the end of the chapter. Please note that due to spoilers, there are some questions I can't answer about the story. But I can absolutely tell you if and when certain things will be addressed down the road for PMD GLD.**

 _Anyways, that's all for now. Keep being awesome, and I'll see you real soon._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	26. Call to Order

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Howdy folks. Welcome back. I hope you're all doing well!_

 _This thing would've been up yesterday, but I was dragged off to go see "Moana" after work and I was unable to get my internet to behave long enough afterwards to post this chapter. So my apologies for that._

 _This is the beginning of the second arc to this story, where we will have several major revelations to the plot and have a generally awesome time._

 _Before that, though, I should probably share some news._

 _So in the time since the last chapter has gone up, I've been edging closer to my goal of joining the Air Force. I haven't signed up officially, but I am getting closer to where I need be at this stage. As a result of that, I may eventually have to stop work on certain projects in the future, depending on what happens in the next few weeks/months, due to just not having the time to be able to work on certain things and having to focus on preparing for that._

 _Meaning this story may have to go on a hiatus for a while, or at least go to monthly or bi-monthly updates soon._

 _That said, I plan on at least getting through the next few chapters before deciding on anything. I still plan on actively writing on this site, but depending on how things go over the next few months, I may have to put this story on a bit of a hold. If I do end up going on a hiatus, then it will likely be for quite some time. Truthfully, I'm unsure if once I end up not working on this story anymore, that I'll be able to go back to it and continue from where I left off, because I've never had to take more than three months off for a story for any reason. I hope it doesn't have to come to that point, but if it does, I deeply apologize in advance._

 _After all of the obstacles I've dealt with even getting to this point, I'll admit to being discouraged at continuing it further. Having to continually rewrite major plot points and characters due to new installments in the Pokémon series (particularly Super Mystery Dungeon) as well as a general lack of feedback on this story are the two major factors in that discouragement factor. I'll admit that with no shame._

 _But we'll see. I'm always upfront about this kind of stuff and I'll let you all know if and when I decide to put this story on hold or adapt to a easier update schedule for me. Let's just keep on keeping on, until then, shall we?_

 _Shoutout to those who reviewed since the last update, which includes a new reviewer in the form of Clair Aragon. Thanks for the support!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Act II: Equilibrium of the Greatest Kind_

* * *

 _Chapter 26: Call to Order_

* * *

Sicudos crossed his arms, a smile flickering to the Lucario's face as he looked over the group of Pokémon before him as the last their little group arrived. The leader of the Brotherhood of Decay then stepped forward and onto the dais, throwing his hands apart and igniting the candles that were all around the room, lighting up the meeting chamber.

"Always one to make a show of things, huh?" Ren noted from the side of the room, earning a smile from his leader. Ren observed the Lucario with a bored expression on his face, however. He was never a fan of meetings, really. He preferred to do instead of talk. He cast an eye over the group of Pokémon assembled before them. It was the first time in a while they had all been assembled. Well, save for his partner, but he wasn't expecting that idiot to show up anytime soon.

"You all know why we're here. Status reports. Farrow, you're first. What is the status of recruitment for our cause?" Sicudos asked the large dragon standing behind Relfi.

The Noivern smirked in reply, shuffling his wings. When he spoke it was in a high and almost bird-like caw. "Recruitment on my end is going quite well. Thanks to Gretel's mind-probe, I was able to win over several Pokémon in Port Steel to our cause, and I've even made friends with the local Guildmaster. Being able to tell who and what are willing to listen to us beforehand really cuts down on time and effort, and not a single soul in Port Steel is any the wiser that something's going on. I recommend repeating the process in the future with other cities."

"Still don't understand why recruitment is so important. We're all going to be the ones to fight the Guardians and destroy the Sanctums anyway. Why do we need outsiders in on this?" Volk asked Sicudos. Some of the others sighed in response to this, as they knew what was coming and had heard this discussion a few times before. Sicudos took it in stride and spoke nevertheless.

"Because, my friend, I do not and will not take risks. My last attempt to cleanse this world, while rash, was stopped because I did not take the necessary precautions. This time, however, is different. The Greatest Guardian has been put down. Xerneas and Yveltal have been subdued. One of the heroes foretold to stop me has been killed, and the previous heroes who had stopped my meteor have been eliminated by my own hand. We must succeed…And to do that, I plan to bolster our ranks with the common Pokémon who wish to make this world a better place. They act as informants within the settlements of the world and backup should we ever need them. They can assist us in traversing the more perilous Mystery Dungeons that protect the Blessed Sanctum. Once they have pledged themselves to our cause, their hearts belong to us. No chance of rebellion or betrayal. Recruitment allows us to gather more strength, and allows the Brotherhood of Decay to…ironically, grow." Sicudos said in reply, allowing a wry smile to come to his face as Relfi giggled at the wordplay as the Golduck next to her shook her head.

"Gretel, your thoughts?" Sicudos asked the telepath.

Gretel offered Sicudos a look, the Golduck crossing her arms, and remarked, "We should always be on the lookout for others who can be saved. Not all Pokémon are deserving of the fate that awaits this world, after all. They may just simply be ignorant."

"Very true." Sicudos agreed, nodding in her direction. Sicudos then caught sight of the Darmanitan in the back of the group raising a hand.

"Kordo. You have the floor." Sicudos said to the massive fire-type, who grinned in response.

"I like the idea of new recruits. More fun to go around, I say!" Kordo boomed, his eyes practically blazing with enthusiasm. While new to the order, Kordo's enthusiasm to serve Sicudos could only be matched by his sheer brute strength.

"You should have spoken up then. Recruitment is always a hassle. It's why Volk stopped bothering to do it and left it up to me. I'll take you with me on my next assignment, alright big guy?" Farrow said to Kordo.

"Always a pal, Farrow! Thanks! I haven't had anything fun to do in ages!" Kordo remarked, glancing at Sicudos and flinching slightly.

"Mainly because I'd rather not risk any of you to the Guardians. So far, Ren is the only one besides myself is capable of surviving against their might." Sicudos replied to the Darmanitan.

"Mmm...He's the only one besides the Boss who can break those Sanctums too. So I guess that make sense. But I want to come along with you next time, alright?" Kordo said to Ren, earning a shrug in response.

"I don't see any problems with that. Just don't get overconfident like Relfi did, because I don't want a repeat of last time." Ren said sharply to the Darmanitan, making the Jumpluff across the room flinch.

"I said sorry…" Relfi muttered.

"Overconfidence is a dangerous thing, and has cost many Pokémon their lives. It is why we take the precautions that we have. Recruitment. Scouting. Even my own misdirection, using the forces at my disposal, as much as I detest them serve an important purpose that helps our cause." Sucidos said as he held out a hand, a crackle of black lightning flickering at his hands, a pained look on his face.

"Yeah…Gotta love those cursed artifacts, eh Boss?" Farrow said to Sicudos. The Noivern's eyes widened at the harsh look the Lucario gave him, and he looked away, muttering an apology.

"I, much like yourselves, have felt the cruel sting of the gods of this world upon my very soul. You need not remind me of that, Farrow." Sicudos said quietly, his flexing hand suddenly clenched into a fist, releasing a static-like surge of darkness around the Lucario. After a moment, Sicudos opened his hand and all of the darkness around him faded and the Lucario relaxed.

"Now…to get back on track. Volk, how are things coming along in the northern territories?" the Lucario asked the Zoroark.

"Well, Articuno has been getting more active in the north. We're sure she's trying to prevent our forces from finding the two Blessed Sanctums within the Frozen Kingdom, and unfortunately, she's doing her job well. The blizzards there have been going strong for a while beforehand, but those were nothing compared to what we're dealing with now. The Icicle Catacombs are still completely inaccessible to anyone." Volk remarked, shuddering slightly.

"I'll find a way to get them open-" Ren began to say before Sicudos cut him off.

"We are not going to have you go up there, Captain. Not yet, anyway. There are easier Sanctums to track down and eliminate. There's no point in worrying about that one just yet…It's not going anywhere. Besides, we have other ways of getting that door open," Sicudos said to the Bisharp. Ren scowled, but made no further comment.

"The Icicle Catacombs…The monster inside is locked within his system of tricks and secrets…We don't possess have the a Bypass Key anymore, since Salvez…passed on, after his attempts to travel to the site." Volk winced, but Sicudos continued nevertheless. "We'll have to make a new one. We can utilize our new friends within Velarina and search out where to find the materials to craft a new one. Preferably a reusable one to save time and effort." Sicudos said as he crossed his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. He continued speaking a few moments later.

"Ren, you're going to head to Velarina. We need to search their library for any traces of how to make a Bypass Key from scratch. I will guide you from afar. Kordo and Farrow, you'll be handling recruitment, as well as helping with manipulation. From what I can tell, the little Magmar that caused the situation at Emerald City is on the loose and attempting to seize power over General Scorch's syndicate. He may prove a useful tool, so keep tabs on him and if you see a chance to gain insight on him and the syndicate, take it. Relfi will assist me here."

"I'll take it that I'm going back to spy on Nerfoz and his council of morons?" Volk asked Sicudos.

"Yes. I believe that we're facing some form of opposition, and I would like to be prepared for it. I've already confronted one such Pokémon already, but they-" Sicudos was cut off by the sound of a new voice speaking.

" _Ahhh…Did you start the party without me? I'm hurt."_ A strangled laugh erupted from nowhere, causing the entire room to stiffen up in surprise. Sicudos frowned, but then held out a hand and calmed the startled Pokémon before him.

"Ah, the Demigod deems fit to grace us with his presence. I am so honored," Farrow said as he stepped back, bowing as the air in front of him distorted and shifted, revealing a jet black portal of sorts. From within the portal, a pair of gleaming and pitiless white eyes staring out at the group.

" _Naturally, as you should be…"_ the voice chuckled through the void that had opened inside of the room, sending shivers down each other their spines. While the Demigod was on their side and sympathetic to their plight, no one save Sicudos could reign it in. They weren't even allowed to speak its name, for under fear of death by the creature itself.

"What is your status, and why have you been gone for so long?" Sicudos asked the creature, who had not stepped into the room and was simply watching them from a portal with its bright white eyes only visible.

" _My status? Fine, I guess. Just keeping an eye on all of the things that are happening on the Water Continent. They're of course, not taking the destruction of several highly populated towns and villages very well. Understandably."_ The Demigod laughed, but it sounded just as hollow as it always did. As if the creature no longer had the ability to feel any sort of emotion. They knew, however, knew that while some emotions were beyond the creature, it was still immensely intelligent and didn't let that handicap stop it like some of the legendaries they had encountered.

"Understandably…Some have to die along the path we take. It's a sacrifice that must be made." Farrow replied to the Demigod, whose eyes shot to him.

" _Yes. Right. So to answer your question as to why I've been silent for so long, would you believe me if I said that I have my own…_ _ **things**_ _to take care of?"_ The Demigod said almost innocently, causing Sicudos to shake his head.

"You can't be off pursuing whatever peaks your interest, Demigod. Such capricious activities can lead to ruin for us, should some of the Elder Beings catch on as to who and what is behind the events as of late. And I believe even you would be hard-pressed to fend off Dialga and Palkia should they track you down. Not to mention if they drag Giratina into this." Sicudos said firmly to the Demigod, who remained silent for a few moments. Then a row of gleaming white, razor-sharp teeth appeared from the portal, completing the image of the face inside the vortex.

" _Very well, oh fearless leader. I'll behave. But I would like to remind you of two things that I have found out from my listening in on the world."_ The Demigod said to the leader of the Brotherhood of Decay, who nodded.

" _First off, I believe that your dear friend Arin is attempting to leave his little prison, and has concocted a plan to not only free himself and the people trapped there, but also release the energy of that heart-thing into the world. You should probably not let that happen."_ The Demigod said to Sicudos, making the Lucario smile at him.

"That matter is already taken care of. After some subtle suggestions to an old acquaintance of Farrow's and given a month or so, I'll be rid of that nuisance once and for all." Sicudos replied to the Demigod, who laughed humorlessly again.

" _As for the second bit of insight, I'd recommend laying off of your attempts to bring Fathom over to our cause, because it's just going to end in you idiots getting slaughtered. Well, probably save for Ren and Sicudos. But still!"_

"We've already ceased our efforts. Fathom has withdrawn into the unknown once again. Volk's attempts to gain a powerful ally did not go as planned…I wonder if we should put him down, just so he doesn't become a risk," Sicudos said to the Demigod.

 _"I mean, it's not like it's going to do him any good even if he does. The entire world hates the guy and for good reason too. Slaughtering an entire town…It's something I would do. Hell, it's something I've already done!"_ The Demigod giggled ethereally, its voice echoing throughout the room before it quieted down just as quickly as it had begun.

" _So am I done here?"_ The Demigod asked Sicudos.

"Yes. Continue your efforts on searching for the Blessed Sanctums in the other continents and keeping an eye on things. We'll continue our efforts here. Just notify me whenever you do something foolish, or if you learn something important."

" _I would never dream of doing something foolish. Ever."_

Sicudos gave the portal a look and earned another snicker from the portal, which sealed up after a few moments. The Lucario shook his head for a moment before looking to the others.

"Why do we put up with that fool again?" Farrow asked Sicudos.

"Because not every servant of Arceus is willing to assist us. It is, in its own words, a fallen angel that has come to take the world back from its beloved master." Sicudos replied with some amusement in his voice.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. How many more of the Sanctums do we need to take down before the Heart is vulnerable?" Gretel asked the Lucario above her.

"Truthfully, I can't tell how many more Sanctums must fall before our goal will be within reach. Each Blessed Sanctum holds within it a certain amount of energy that depends on how large the Sanctum's reach is, as well as how much power it held within itself to begin with. Once balance over the Sanctums has shifted over to our favor, we can begin manipulating the Heart to our will." Sicudos explained, earning smiles from his fellow brothers and sisters around him. Little meetings such as these as to how they were progressing in their quest always had the same effect. Raising morale and strengthening their resolve. They had all done many questionable things, things that were both very good and very very bad, for a chance at their goal. But it was that goal that kept their resolves as strong as iron.

A world of peace. A world where no Pokémon had to suffer. A world where Pokémon would be free to explore wherever their hearts desired, to grow in a way that they saw fit. A perfect world. A world that the Brotherhood of Decay would create together.

And Arceus have mercy on those who stood in their way.

* * *

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Sorry Mister Riley!"

"Jeez…I mean it's OK, but just watch where you're throwing that thing!" the Chimchar said to the Scraggy, trying not to laugh as Spark rubbed his aching head. Sello scurried back over to Deila and Claudia and continued their frantic game of…Riley wasn't sure what they were playing. Some sort of combination of tag and catch, it seemed, but even after getting the rules explained to him twice, Riley still didn't really understand what was going on.

Riley and Spark simply sat down on one of the piles of lumber brought in for the construction and, for the most part, let the children play. Occasionally they would engage in a play battle with them, which Riley learned, were important to growing Pokémon. Riley enjoyed the small spars with the children though, as did Spark, as it gave them the chance to be teachers themselves, as opposed to the students they usually were. It was a rewarding experience, to say the least.

"Looks like they're having the time of their lives, huh?"

Riley and Spark jolted in surprise and looked to their left, where a familiar ghost was floating and giving them a smirk.

"Hey Grave. How's your day been?" Spark asked the Haunter, who pretended to lean back (somehow) and closed his eyes.

"Boring. I'm finally done helping sort out the stuff going on at the prison, so yay for that. How about you two? How's our favorite rookies been liking babysitting duty?" Grave asked, amusement palpable in his voice.

"It's actually been pretty fun." Spark admitted, though he was once again hit in the head by the ball that was thrown in his direction. The Pikachu fell off of the wood pile and crashed onto the ground, stunned. Claudia rushed over and, after muttering an apology, swatted the ball back to her friends and continued their game.

"If that's your definition of fun, maybe you need to get hit in the head some more." Riley said as he leaned over to see if Spark was still seeing stars. Grave cackled loudly in response, drawing surprised looks from the children. Grave waved at the kids, who returned to their game after a moment. Spark got back to his feet, wincing, but waved off the offer of an Oran Berry from Riley.

"I should probably tell you both, before Spark gets hit again, that Mama Blissey is coming to reprieve you both soon. You can head back to the Guild once she gets here, and then hopefully we can get some training in." Grave said to the two rookies, grinning at them. True to his word and not even a minute later, Mama Blissey walked into the small area that the children had commandeered and took over for the two rookies. After thanking them with two pats on the head and a handful of Gummi's each (that Spark stuffed into the Treasure Bag while Grave restrained Riley), the trio of Apprentices began making their way back to the Guild for the night.

"So has anything interesting happened today, Grave? I mean, I know you said your day was boring, but there has to be some news, right?" Spark asked the specter.

"Oh sure, there's all kinds of news flying about. False sightings of Fathom, more declarations of support for our fair city, and an increase in activity from those who have been confirmed as allies of General Scorch and his crime ring. Oh, and there's some weird activity going on in the forest too. That's a thing." Grave said as he floated ahead of them, grinning sinisterly.

"Weird activity? Such as?" Spark asked Grave.

"Well…Disappearances. Attacks. Odd displays of vandalism here and there. There've been tales creeping into the woodwork about a monster lurking within the western bits of Emerald Forest. It attacks anyone that comes anywhere near it…and not all of the victims escape with their lives. Captain Firefang has put some time into sorting out the mystery, but all of his officers just end up getting knocked out. It's actually a bit worrying." Grave explained as he floated over the ground.

"Have they noticed any patterns with the attacks?" Riley asked.

"Yes…If a child gets caught in the attack, they never come back. They're lost to the monster lurking within the shadows. No one knows why. Personally, I think it's a psychic-type or ghost gone wild. Seems to fit the description of what's been going on, anyway." Grave said after a slight pause, with an odd hitch in his voice as he spoke. Riley wondered why that was.

"Why hasn't Delphox dealt with it yet? You'd think in a circumstance like this, she'd be willing to lend a hand." Spark asked Grave, who looked at him in surprise.

"She's barely got time to come back to the Guild with all of the jobs she's pulling. She's running about 25 jobs in a single day! How on earth would she be able to dedicate a day to sorting out a mystery like this?" Grave asked, smiling slightly at the horrified looks of Riley and Spark.

"How…25…jobs a day?" Riley asked weakly.

"Yep. She picks two or three Mystery Dungeons, snatches up all of the jobs concerning them, and goes off to sort stuff out. She's frustrated about it, though, because she wants to devote time to investigating Fathom and the Dead Zones and she can't do it right now." Grave explained to the children.

"Right…I remember." Spark replied quietly as Riley looked away, watching some of the passerby Pokémon scuttle by. Riley remembered the night of the attack on Emerald City as well. Delphox returned with them to the city and by then, the fighting within had calmed down. Feren and Queen Scarlet had taken charge and were directing the efforts to round up the remaining outlaws. Riley was at first surprised that the Queen herself was taking matters into her own paws like this. He thought it was risky for a ruler to put herself in danger like that.

And then he saw her incinerate two Marshtomp's as they tried to ambush her within the city. Riley then stopped questioning her strength when he saw their lifeless body's crash onto the ground.

Order was established quickly, with Delphox and the Guild Crew's return. New enchantments were laid on the prison courtesy of the Guildmaster herself and all outlaws were thrown back into the prison, with harsher sentences dished out on those who had escaped and caused trouble.

Surprisingly, several of the outlaws from within the prison had actually jumped into the battle within the city to help out, as opposed to just wreaking havoc. Some even aided Delphox when she went to the prison to see the extent of the damage. She had been attacked by some lurking outlaws, and was protected by some of the other criminals in response. Delphox personally thanked those who had helped her and even vouched for them to get their sentences reduced for their assistance in aiding the city in its time of need.

Riley realized that despite some Pokémon being outlaws, there was likely some really good Pokémon within that prison who just made a mistake or two. Spark and he had several discussions about the subject, in the time after the fires died down, and even had some debates with some of the other Apprentices about the subject. It was fairly enlightening.

And then there were the funerals.

Riley couldn't remember what human funerals were like, but Pokémon ones were fairly practical and straightforward, though that didn't make them any less somber. Nearly a third of the city had perished in the slaughter that Magmar the Incinerator had unleashed upon the city. The flames that the Inferno Cube had created had more or less torched all of the city and had destroyed many of the buildings.

It had taken the better part of two weeks and nonstop efforts from both local and visiting Pokémon to get the city looking anything like it had used to. Every day, though, things were improving, and that gave the children hope. Many Pokémon could be seen that very morning hurrying to buildings to continue the process of restoring the once beautiful city to its former glory, and while the progress that the city had made in that short two week period was obvious, there was still some ways to go. Half of the city was still heavily damaged and many buildings had to be rebuilt due to the damage that the fighting and flames had wreaked on the settlement.

While the city struggled to get back on its feet, and Delphox Guild had been hard at work trying to help in any way they could. Riley and Spark were effectively babysitters, helping entertain and watch out for the children of the parents who had to focus on volunteering and helping out others in the city restoration efforts. It was a bit of a challenge at first, but with some tips from Feren and some guidance from Mama Blissy and Kangaskhan, they were able to make it work. Spark was particularly good at regaling the children with stories about their adventures over the past few weeks. He made for an excellent storyteller, Riley thought.

Most of the Guild Crew was relegated to assisting the civilians in any way they could. Grave patrolled Emerald Prison, helping sort out any flaws within the prison's security systems and the wards Delphox cast on the prison. Ares actively assisted with reconstruction, along with Eon, Atlas, and Delilah. Snow and Jet assisted in restoration activities, like cleaning and running out for more supplies. Feren kept tabs on everyone and made sure they were all alright during all of this, on top of dealing with some of the cities political woes during the disaster. Queen Scarlet stayed around, to everyone's surprise, helping fund the reconstruction after some messages with her advisers and after calling in some extra security for the city's protection.

Riley hoped that, once the city was properly back on its feet, they would be able to go on jobs once again. They were tough work, but they were fun to do and he wanted to get stronger. Babysitting wasn't his kind of thing, really.

He hadn't forgotten the words of the Lorekeeper, after all. Bad things were coming, even worse than this. He had to get stronger. He had to find this…Friend within the forest. He had to unlock his true potential so that he could help save this world.

Riley had spoken to Spark about this quite a bit, and the Pikachu agreed that they needed to sort this problem out soon. The Pikachu had asked several of the Apprentices how to go about getting a few days off to deal some personal problems, and were told it was just a matter of getting Feren to approve of their leave and justifying leaving the Guild for a few days. While it wasn't hard to convince Feren to allow Guild Apprentices to take some time off from their work, your reasoning had to be pretty good.

Which sucked for Team Horizon, because they couldn't tell Feren their reason for really needing to leave.

Riley was jarred out of his thinking when Grave snapped his fingers at him and said, "Stop zoning out, would ya? I've had to repeat myself enough today and as much as I love gabbing, it gets tedious."

"Sorry Grave. What did you say?" Riley asked the Haunter.

"I was asking whether or not you two would be up for a little team up sometime soon." Grave said to Riley, who blinked in surprise. "I plan on getting some job work done this week, when I don't have to do sentry duty, and would appreciate a little extra backup since some of the outlaws that I'm planning on pursuing are not pushovers. I'm asking you both because some experience in some more treacherous Mystery Dungeons would be good for you both, and because you're both actually getting pretty good. I'd like to see how you both act in a real Mystery Dungeon, and see if it's more of the awesome stuff I saw at the Festival of Heroes."

Spark blushed at the praise while Riley grinned at the Haunter. The Chimchar then said, "We'd absolutely be fine with helping you out, once we're able to do jobs again. Just don't jump out at us from walls and stuff while we're exploring. Spark can't handle the excitement."

"Riley, don't make me shock you."

"See? Poor little guy can't take the stress."

* * *

"So this is where you do our little meetings from." Scarlet remarked lightly, looking around the Guildmaster's Chamber with a critical eye.

"I'm sorry if it's not as classy as you imagined, Your Majesty. It's a meditation room, as well as a bedroom. I don't have an entire room dedicated to just communication like you do. Some of us just have to make do." Delphox replied with a wry smile as she made her way to the flames burning merrily in basin the middle of the room.

"I actually have three rooms for communication, thank you very much." Scarlet replied with a flash of a smile, making Delphox laugh in response.

"You two are terrible together. I seriously think I'm aging double every second you two are near each other." Feren grumbled, sitting down on the floor and looking rather ragged. Delphox and Scarlet glanced at each other for a moment, concern on both of their faces. Delphox worried about the old dog, considering he had been pushing himself rather hard lately, and it was apparent Scarlet was also troubled. Feren had been putting up a convincing face of normalcy for the others, but it appeared that the reality of the matter was that Feren was running on fumes. He, along with Scarlet, had stepped up to ensure Emerald City was functioning as it was before the attack. With the immense loss of life and the destruction of so much property, it was a daunting task, but one that the duo had managed to sort out nevertheless. Delphox had stepped up to ensure that Emerald City was well-protected during this time, enlisting the help of Team Inferno and tirelessly working on busting outlaws within the forest, completing side jobs along the way, and neutralizing natural disasters whenever she could. It was tiring, but satisfying work, and the fruits of their labor could be seen now. New occupants had moved into the city, even joining in the restoration efforts shortly after becoming residents. They were welcomed with open arms. Many cities throughout Varos had pledged their support to helping the city get back on its feet as well. Even Prince Nerfoz managed to send several monetary donations to the city, which surprised Delphox and made Scarlet laugh.

But there was still a long way to go before things would be OK again. It would take time…And time wasn't what they had much of.

Not when another Dead Zone had appeared.

And not when Fathom had returned to Varos.

"Delphox!"

The Guildmaster snapped out of her musing, offering Feren an apologetic smile as he stared at her. Scarlet giggled, tails moving behind her, as Delphox strode forward and waved her wand. The Communication Orb fell out from its place in her cabinet and soared over to her, stopping just in front of her. Scarlet and Feren moved forward, flanking her on both sides, as the orb began to glow. A burst of white light erupted from the device and with that, the cozy and warm chamber was replaced with a starry blue swirling void. Several colored lights floated in front of them, one pink and one white.

"Guildmaster Delphox. Feren. Queen Scarlet. Let's get this meeting under way. First thing's first…What's the status of Emerald City right now?" Prince Nerfoz asked Delphox.

"Recovering, as we were yesterday. We're managing," Delphox replied right away. Meaning dealing with the outlaws, and damages, and the dead. It had been a very rough two weeks alright.

"Well, I suppose that's good in any case. With so many dead, I'm amazed the city is recovering at any rate. Disasters like that have crippled more developed areas than Emerald City." Nerfoz remarked.

"He's not wrong. Salvedel and Stonewall City were decimated during the war and never recovered, and I'd like to say the damage those settlements went through was lesser than what Emerald City went through." Scarlet agreed, with Feren nodding alongside her. Delphox briefly wondered what exactly was going on between the two of them, lately. They were practically inseparable as of late, even if they had been apart for so long.

"Yes…Well, as I said, I'm glad to hear your efforts are going well. Should you need anything within reason, I shall assist however possible.' Nerfoz said to the others.

"Don't forget to ask us if you need anything! Friends have to help friends out, after all! Our Guild stands behind Emerald City every step of the way!" the pink light said cheerfully, expanding slightly outwards.

"Thank you, Nerfoz and Guildmaster Wigglytuff. We appreciate your assistance and support, especially during times like these." Feren replied to both of the Pokémon. Before either of them could reply further, a brown orb of light appeared in front of them.

"Blast…I apologize for being late. We had a situation out in the city, and I had to step in." Stoutland apologized, growling slightly as his ball of light flared for a moment.

"Heya Sorrus!" Wigglytuff chirped, his ball of light expanding several inches.

"Is everything alright?" Delphox asked.

"Now it is. Had to stop a fight before it got bloody. Luckily, Farrow was able to talk some sense into those fools." Sorrus replied, sounding rather tired himself. "Now, did I miss anything of note?"

"Not really. We only just started, and I was thanking the Prince and Wigglytuff for their support over the past two weeks. We also appreciate your assistance, Guildmaster." Feren said to the other older dog, earning a chuckle from Sorrus.

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Think nothing of it. How's the city managing right now?" Sorrus asked.

"Recovering, but still in rough shape. It'll be some time before things return to a semblance of normalcy around here, but things are getting better," Delphox replied.

"Good. Let me know if there's any way I can assist further."

"Of course."

"Alright…Next on the agenda. The Dead Zone that just cropped up. While it was in a rather isolated area, it still decimated two settlements and destroyed half of another." Stoutland began to say, but was cut off by Wigglytuff.

"Only half? Does that mean that the Dead Zones have a range once they sprout up? They don't grow at all?" the cheerful Pokémon asked Sorrus, who seemed taken aback.

"It appears that way. It supports what little I know of them, anyway." Delphox said with a small sigh.

"You seem to know a bit more about them than you should, Delphox, considering the rest of us are in the dark. Why is that, I wonder?" Nerfoz said quietly, innocently, though that didn't stop Delphox from frowning at him.

"Just because I refuse to disclose my sources doesn't mean you can throw blame around with reckless abandon, Nerfoz. Much like my source, I can't explain everything I know until I have a larger understanding of the forces at work here." Delphox said to the prince, her tone becoming hard enough for Sorrus to bark out a laugh.

"I haven't seen you that annoyed in years!" the old dog laughed.

"That wouldn't have needed to happen if _someone_ wasn't assuming things and making an absolute fool out of himself. Delphox is taking the lead on this investigation, correct? Of course she would know things you don't…Just like everyone else knows things you don't." Scarlet replied cheerfully, her trails draped over Feren, much to his displeasure.

"Shut it." Nerfoz snapped, sounding annoyed, but this made Scarlet laugh louder.

"Don't like it so much when the tables are turned, do you? You are _so_ much like your father, little prince. It'd be almost touching, if your narrow perspective didn't make things so much more of a hassle than they should be. We're also focusing on the wrong things. Your research into the beings of life and death, Xerneas and Yveltal, how is that going? Let's discuss that instead, hmm?" Scarlet asked the prince.

"Our research is going...not well…They were regarded as nothing more than legends until the Dark Matter incident. I have sent several agents into the Kingdom, asking questions to those who may know about the two legendaries in question, but so far it is a slow process. Trying to get information and trying to be subtle about it is not something that can done quickly, after all," Nerfoz explained to the rest of them.

"I haven't had much more luck myself, though I am pursuing several hopeful leads. I have tried sending some of my agents to the Tree of Life in search of clues, but they are blocked by the fierce weather coming in from that direction, so it will take some time for me to properly investigate that. I have no idea where Yveltal's place of power is, however, and because of that I say that we should focus on solving that mystery rather soon." Scarlet added, though her tone was still light as always despite the urgency of the situation that they were in.

"We'll sort it out, one way or another. We still have time to sort it all out, right? Never give up hope!" Wigglytuff said cheerfully to the group.

"Naturally…I refuse to stop in my efforts. Whoever is behind all of this will regret what they have done." Sorrus growled in response, and though the others remained silent, the sentiment was the same. They would simply continue their search for information and trust in the words of Delphox's informant. Despite not telling anyone that the famous Lorekeeper was the one that was guiding them, the others put their confidence in Delphox's judgement regardless. It was at least a direction for them take in a mystery that had, up to this point, completely baffled them. The group chatted for about minute details in their own respective areas, but after about an hour of discussion Wigglytuff and Stoutland bowed out of the conversation for dinner, leaving Nerfoz with those in the Delphox Guild.

"You still plan on going on your trip, correct, Guildmaster?" Nerfoz asked as the two lights next to him vanished.

"Yes, I believe it will be a welcome reprieve from the troubles we've been through as of late. It'll also help solve an age-old mystery, so it's a win-win situation. But…It may also prove to help our investigation. I don't know why or how, but my informant recommended I go there and seek out information." Delphox replied to the icy ruler, who simply hummed in response.

"Time will tell. Maybe while you're gone, we'll have some actual information to share. You said that you plan on heading out within the next fortnight, correct?" Nerfoz asked.

"Yes, I'd prefer to return within three weeks of us initially leaving. A week to travel to the site, a week spent there at least, and then a week to return home," Delphox replied.

"Mmm…Have fun then. Goodness knows some of us need it. Myself included." Nerfoz said almost bitterly, surprising them, before his orb of light vanished and left Feren, Delphox, and Scarlet alone.

"Wonder what his issue is. He's hardly ever so…abrupt." Feren said tactfully, shifting his stance.

"Stress. He shares the same worry I do. That the next Dead Zone will appear within his Kingdom. That his people will suffer from the effects of the natural disasters or dissolve before his very eyes. He also worries that Fathom, the most infamous criminal in our region's history, will arrive within his snowy realm and wreak havoc. I'm not surprised that he showed a bit of weakness at the end of our talk." Scarlet said carefully, her tone light but surprisingly understanding of someone she openly mocked. It reminded Feren and Delphox that the Queen, despite being a friend and ally, was the most dangerous out of all of them, simply because of her experience and ability to see through others like they were glass.

"So, will you be joining us for dinner, Your Majesty?" Delphox asked the Ninetales.

"I don't see why not. Feren's already told me enough about the food stock you lot have and it will suffice for my needs. Though I'm hoping your Apprentices at least will show some manner of decorum with me at the table." Scarlet said with a sly smile.

"They usually do, save for Atlas when sap is available. I'll remind them to be on their best behavior, though that's rarely an issue for me. They respect me and Feren far too much to misbehave." Delphox admitted with a smile of her own, earning a dry chuckle from Feren as they exited her Chambers, sealing the door behind them.

* * *

Riley and Spark returned to the Guild alongside Grave, excited at the prospect of (hopefully) returning to their adventuring profession tomorrow. Grave had told them that it was likely that everyone was returning to their usual jobs tomorrow, which made them both quite happy. Both of the children had been getting restless, and were eager to venture outward into Emerald Forest yet again. Even if they did have daily battles against the other Apprentices and were still growing stronger, it just wasn't the same as jumping into the unknown.

However, when they arrived, they found several of the Apprentices waiting by the stage, standing in an assembly formation. Riley and Spark made their way over to the cluster of Apprentices, with Grave floating ahead of them with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" the Haunter asked as several heads turned in their direction.

"Big announcement from Delphox before dinner. Well, announcements. Apparently there's more than one." Delilah explained, looking back towards the stage for a moment before looking back to them.

"Do any of you have an idea of what she's going to tell us?" Riley asked the Apprentices.

"Atlas thinks there's going to be some talk about the other Guilds in the region while Ares thinks Fathom will be discussed at some point. I'm hoping there's more to it than that. I just finished dinner, for crying out loud!" Delilah huffed, earning a few laughs from the others. The crew chattered amongst themselves for a few more minutes before Delphox walked out of a nearby entryway, with Feren and Queen Scarlet following behind her. The trio made their way onto the stage and after a brief moment to look out at her Apprentices and ensure that everyone was there, she spoke.

"Good evening, everyone. I have a few announcements to make before dinner tonight. The first one being that, as of tomorrow, I'm approving all Apprentices to go out on missions once again. Emerald City is still recovering, but it is standing on much stronger feet than it was two weeks ago. Again, I'd like to thank you all for your efforts in helping the city bounce back from the attack." Delphox said to her Apprentices warmly, earning several smiles from them in response.

"That said, I'd like to advise you all to not go overboard, just because you're eager to get back out there. Exercise caution, as always." Delphox added, her smile diminishing as her thoughts turned to the next bit of news she had to divulge.

"My second announcement is a bit more personal. Due to the events that happened two weeks ago, we are launching investigations into the whereabouts of the criminal known as Fathom." Delphox continued, her tone becoming a bit harder.

"As you all know, Fathom is one of the most dangerous outlaws alive. It single-handedly destroyed a Pokémon settlement five years ago. It has a very powerful artifact within his possession, known as the Ocean's Eye, on top of that. I cannot stress enough that you are to exercise extreme caution should you ever encounter it. Fathom is a killer. It will cut you down without hesitation. It has absolutely no qualms about adding another innocent life to it's body count." Delphox warned the younger Pokemon.

"Then why did he save us for Magmortar's Chandelure?" Jet asked the Guildmaster, who shook her head in response.

"I have no idea what goes through its head, Jet. For all we know, it could have been watching from the shadows the moment Riley and Spark battled Mason. Based on its previous history, what it did makes no sense whatsoever. It deliberately chose to make a move when it did, and made sure to attack only the Chandelure. It didn't make a move towards any of us, despite what condition we were in at that point. Truly…I'm at a loss as to why Fathom decided to assist us. But despite that, it needs to be apprehended and questioned. I'll continue consulting my peers, but until we discern more about Fathom's motives and what it hopes to do here on Varos, I would recommend being cautious as always." Delphox said to her Apprentices. Several of them nodded in response, and after several moments Delphox smiled again and said, "Now, onto more pleasant news."

"My third announcement is something more of a notice than anything else. Me and the other Guildmasters have been discussing possible plans for an exchange program within our Guilds, in an effort to foster learning amongst our Apprentices as a whole." Delphox said to the crowd of Apprentices.

"Obviously this would entail some shuffling around within all of our Guilds, but the others and I believe this would be a very positive experience for everyone involved. Each Guildmaster and their respective Guilds each run a certain way. Some have a very hands-off approach, like the Wigglytuff Guild, but some prefer a more rigorous and direct way of teaching their Apprentices. The Stoutland Guild comes to mind for that example."

"We're just in talks at the moment, but I would like all of you to be aware that it is being seriously discussed. If you're interested in being a representative of our Guild and travelling to another Guild and learning from them, please let me or Feren know so that we can discuss this matter further." Delphox said to the crowd. Delphox opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Scarlet.

"I'm amazed that you're able to get so much done, Guildmaster. No interruptions, no blathering idiocy. It's astounding to hear a series of announcements happen like this and deal with no issues," Scarlet remarked lightly.

"Then what do you call what you're doing now?" Feren demanded, giving her a look.

"Offering my queenly insight. My insight is never stupid. _Ever_." Scarlet retorted, looking offended, though her joking tone made it obvious that she was just having some fun. Feren looked back over to Delphox to see her just watching them with a look of mirth on her face. Meanwhile, in the crowd, several of the Pokémon were snickering at the exchange.

"I'll just continue my announcements, if it's all the same to you two." Delphox said to the pair, giggling for a moment before composing herself further. She was down to her last announcement, and had been saving the best news for last. Delphox looked out among all of the expectant faces for a few moments, and she began speaking once again.

"As for my final bit of news, it's been something I've been teasing you all with for a while now, so I'm glad I can finally reveal my surprise. I would like to officially announce that the Delphox Guild will be soon going on its 6th official Expedition." Delphox said to the crowd of Pokémon, grinning as she looked down at her Apprentices, each of whom were wearing a stunned look on their face.

* * *

End of Chapter:

* * *

 _That's another chapter down. Hope you all enjoyed it. I should have the next one up somewhere around Christmas._

 _Now it's time for my Q and A. Remember that I will only answer questions that are submitted in the review section._

Q and A:

 **Anyways, what made you pick chimchar?**

What made me pick a Chimchar as the central character to this fic? Well, Chimchar was the first Pokémon I had gotten after taking the personality test when I played "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness" for the first time. And truthfully I thought Chimchar would be a solid Pokémon to write for and really, I'm just fond of it. I have good memories in Sinnoh, laying waste to trainers with my Infernape, backed up by my Staraptor and my Luxray.

 _That's all for now, folks. I'll see you next chapter. Please make sure to favorite, follow, and review and show your support!_

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out!_


	27. Winter Author's Note

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Guardians of Life and Destruction_

* * *

 _Winter 2016 Author's Note_

* * *

 _Hey everyone. So…here's the deal._

 _I've decided that things really aren't working out as intended with this story. After the serious setbacks and the creative issues I've had, including Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon having similar plot points or mechanics as I do in this story, I have to admit…I've just lost my spark for this story. I just don't feel like it's all that special anymore, despite how much effort and time I've poured into it. I find myself feeling depressed and like a failure after posting each chapter, which I've never had happen before in any of my stories. I feel genuinely terrible every time I even go to work on it at this point._

 _I was originally going to do five updates to this story and then post a hiatus message, but I can't even manage to do that. That is how strongly this story affects me. Now, I love this story and its characters and I don't think I've done a bad job of things all that much. I've honestly rolled with the punches pretty well in terms of getting repeatedly flamed by a reviewer and dealing with Nintendo being on the same exact wavelength as me…But at the end of the year looking back, I just don't feel like continuing this story further. I barely get feedback anymore and while I'm not the review-whore I used to be, it does still admittedly bother me that I can post three chapters and have nearly nothing happen for this story as a result._

 _Granted, I still have the entire story planned out in my head and this is just the beginning of it. I still have plans to one day continue this story and finish it, but for now I will say goodbye for this story. I'll leave it up for those who wish to read it, and I'll probably message people personally should they choose to review and give me feedback, but for now I'm going to say farewell to this story._

 _This however, will not be the end of me. I have begun a new Pokémon story that I believe will be much easier to keep up with and also one that I think many people will enjoy. It's also a bit more accessible to people than a PMD fic is._

 _ **If you're interested, please check out "Pokémon Radiant Sun", a novelization story of the events of Pokémon Sun. The story will detail the events of the game through the lens of the main protagonist Sun, showcasing his journey through the Alola region as he experiences what the tropical islands have to offer.**_

 _If that isn't your thing and you like the Call of Duty Zombies storyline at all, I have two stories about that in the form of "Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead" and its sequel "Apocalypse: Shifting Shadows."_

 _I also have a Jak and Daxter story known as "Jak IV: The Avenging Angels", for those who enjoy that very underappreciated gem of a franchise._

 _So, that's all for now. **This story is officially on a hiatus until further notice.** If you did enjoy it up to this point, then please leave your feedback in the section below. I apologize to those who have followed and supported the story closely, but I hope you understand where I'm coming from on this. I hope to one day be able to come back to this story and finish it proper…But now is not the time for such things._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading up to this point._

 _Until next time, FlygonNick out._


End file.
